Uptown Girl
by scrappy12
Summary: Set after 4x12, Dan and Blaire end up sleeping together. When they both realize that they're in stagnant crappy relationships they decide to implement a friends with benefits relationship, but what happens when it becomes more than they thought to be.
1. About Last Night

**Author's Note: Thank you all to those who have decided to read this story, I appreciate all feedback. I've been an off and on fan of Gossip Girl mainly because of the storylines. I just recently started watching and I absolutely love Blair and Dan together. I was a big Dan and Serena but I think that Blair and Dan could be the saving grace of the show…no offense to any Chuck and Blair fans. So I added some of my own stuff because I'm not as familiar with the characters like I used to be but I've gotten the gist of it down, and I added a character by the name of Ryan so Dan could have a male friend to talk to about his love life seeing as Nate is into Serena and is Chuck's friend, I felt he wouldn't be a good objective friend for Dan so I just created one. I hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to feedback so please give some.**

Chapter One- About Last Night

Entering into the room, the brunette quickly stopped cursing at herself as she was assured by her doctor's arrival that hope would be in sight for her now that medical attention was here. Looking over her chart once more hoping that he would have a better understanding as to why she was here in the first place because there was nothing on her charts that proved to be pressing, but since the Waldorf family had been long time patients of his he knew that he had to at least hear her out. Taking a seat on his stool he couldn't help but notice the overly expensive attire she wore but then again her family was loaded so for her to be draped in diamonds and actual pearls was nothing new but it always did surprise him about the Upper East Side life style. In one quick faint motion, she laid back on the examination table as it all just became too much for her to even conceive, it was all one big nightmare that she felt she was piecing together slowly but surely and what little she had to go on wasn't making her feel any better.

"So Blair, what brings you by? It says here that you wanted to get tested for head injuries" The doctor said "But yet you have no recent accidents to back up your suspicions of having a head injuring" he said

"Believe me when I say, there is something wrong with my head" Blaire quickly stated "Aren't you suppose to appease the patient, is this what healthcare is offering these days?" she said

"In order for me to warrant all these fancy tests to examine what you suspect is wrong with your head, I need something that is concrete that say you could possibly have a head injury" The doctor said

"I don't care what the price is, I don't care how useless it will be, I just need to get my head looked at because no way in my right mind would I ever do what I did…with him…last night" Blair said as the doctor looked at her with much confusion

"So let me get this straight, you fear something is wrong with your head because of a decision you made?" The doctor asked

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get tested" Blair stated

"Start talking Ms. Waldorf" The doctor quickly replied causing Blair to be a little shocked by his tone of voice with her

"You can't speak to me that way" Blair said

"Will you please just come out with it all ready?" The doctor asked

"I'm warning you right now that after I tell you this that this will more than likely warrant my request for testing. My affairs are in order so if it should be something serious please tell Darota to inform the family accordingly" Blair said…..

* * *

_**[Flashback to the Dreaded Morning]**_

_**Feeling the sun shine upon her face, her eyes began to flutter open to see that she wasn't in her own room…she wasn't even in her own bed. Hey eyes began to widen as the thought of being with someone else at their place began to set in because this just wasn't like her, it was more like Serena, but not a Blair thing to do. Looking at the white cotton sheets that covered her body she immediately started to hyperventilate just by the simple fact that she was laying on such common sheets. Slowly rising she felt his hand resting on her waist and by the look of the arm she feared that he would be a hairy beast. The movement beside him caused him to stir awake which only made him feel the massive headache that he was sure he was going to get after drinking so much the night before. Both slowly sitting up in the bed, Blair turned cautiously to see that it was her worst nightmare come to life. Each falling off the bed in complete shock, they scrambled to cover their bodies.**_

_**"What the hell are you doing naked!" Blair yelled**_

_**"Clearly we….no, no. We couldn't have" Dan said beginning to realize that she was fully naked just like he was**_

_**"We're both naked dumbass. Clearly we have" Blair quickly replied "Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick" she said wanting to throw up**_

_**"Yeah, well I'm not getting a great feeling about this either. How did it even go from movies to us being…naked?" Dan asked as he slowly rose to his feet causing Blair to look away**_

_**"Stay down Humphrey, at least let me get dressed first" Blaire said**_

_**"Then go" Dan replied "I've got to meet my dad in a few hours" he said as Blair gathered her clothes**_

_**"This is just the most God awful site. My wardrobe lying on this grimy floor" Blair complained**_

_**"Yeah, well I'm not feeling overwhelmed with joy either" Dan replied**_

_**"You probably drugged me for all I know, so please just shut up!" Blair replied**_

_**"Don't tell me shut up, you shut up" Dan fired back**_

_**"Oh, that's really mature" Blair said as she got up from the floor with the sheet wrapped around her body as she tried to find the bathroom from inside his bedroom "Where the hell is your restroom?" she turned to ask**_

_**"I don't have a restroom in my bedroom" Dan told her a little annoyed that she just instinctively thought everyone's room should have a bathroom in it, she probably even thought that everyone should have their own wing for their room he further thought**_

_**"Then where is it! I don't live Brooklyn" Blair said as Dan rose from the floor causing Blair to shield her eyes away from his nakedness. Noticing her shying away from looking at him, Dan just rolled his eyes and showed her the way to the restroom as she followed with distance close behind**_

_**"Do you need the maid to clean you or can you manage?" Dan asked as she entered the restroom**_

_**"And to get Brooklyn germs on me, I think not" Blair replied before she slammed the door in his face as Dan just had to bite his tongue from saying anything else to her**_

_**"I had to be some sort of drunk to sleep with that" Dan said to himself as he just shook his head in disbelief**_

_**"Eww!" Blair screamed out from inside the restroom while Dan walked back to his bedroom rolling his eyes in annoyance. Grabbing a pillow he almost felt the need to smother himself as the very idea of even having sex with Blair Waldorf was just like being in his worst of nightmares.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Staring down at his coffee he began to mix in the desired crème and sugar. To say that things were crazy would have been a lie, but in the course of one night his whole day had just been turned upside down and he had no clue as to how it got to that point. Taking his coffee and heading over to a table off in the corner of the diner, Dan wanted to try to focus what little attention he had onto his writing as opposed to the attention seeking Blair Waldorf but before he could even pull his lap top out he was soon joined by one of his classmates, Ryan O'Neil, one of the very few friends he had made that wasn't so privy to all his high school drama that was the Upper East Side but did know Blair from occasional run ins.

"Coffee sounds really good right now. My head is spinning" Ryan said as he grabbed a seat across from Dan "Work this early in the morning, your dedicated" he laughed

"More like trying to get work or internship" Dan said

"What happened to W magazine? That was a good spot" Ryan asked

"That didn't pan out well" Dan said "So what's up? How was your night?" he asked his friend

"It was hello good. Twins to be exact" Ryan laughed "What about Blair and you?" he asked

"What about Blair and me?" Dan asked nervously hoping Ryan hadn't found out about last night

"I saw you two coming out of that French movie theater place, which by the way has so many subtitles. You came with to the bar but then you two snuck off, what'd you two end up doing?" Ryan asked as Dan began to cringe as the events of last night were slowly coming to him

"Nothing. Nothing" Dan lied

"Nothing? Then why did you leave early?" Ryan asked "You could have gotten lucky last night with the frisky girls I was dealing with" he smiled on at his friend

"Yeah, Blaire had an early day and then I just came from seeing my dad. It was all a lot" Dan babbled making it obvious that he was lying

"Your lying your ass off" Ryan laughed "Don't tell me Blair started getting frisky" he joked but immediately saw that Dan wasn't laughing along with him causing him to look on in surprise "You didn't!" he said

"Ssh!" Dan replied looking around hoping that no one with a cell phone or text or anything that Gossip Girl can receive information from was in the same vicinity as them

"You slept with the stuck up princess?" Ryan asked

"Not by choice, I think. All I know is we had a few drinks and then bam! We're waking up naked and together" Dan said

"You clearly had to be drunk because there is no way in hell Blair would sleep with you or you in reverse with her" Ryan laughed "You two are as about as opposite as can be" he said

"Tell me about it, which is why its all so confusing. I mean of all people why did it have to be her? I feel like I was taken advantage of or something, like I've had to endure a dramatic experience" Dan said

"Was the sex even good?" Ryan asked

"I don't even remember the sex" Dan replied

"How do you forget the sex?" Ryan asked

"When your trying to forget the person" Dan said

* * *

Pacing the floor nervously, Blair tried her best to remain focus on the task at hand which was to just be happy that she had a great day at her internship and to just forget the horrible night before. It would have been easy to do so if she wouldn't have to meet up with Serena later for dinner, ever since the phone call she felt as if she was on this test to challenge herself to tell her best friend that she slept with the guy she still could be in love with or to not tell her and hope and pray that this doesn't blow up in her face like back in high school when she slept with the wrong guy. A part of her wanted to blame Chuck even though he had nothing to do with this, but if things weren't so messed up between them and they were actually normal like a couple that love each other would be then she would have never slept with Dan regardless of how drunk she was. This had to be Chuck's fault in her mind she thought because only he could do something like this and be okay with it the next day. Tearing Blair away from her thoughts, Darota entered her bedroom bringing in fresh clothes to put away.

"Darota, sit. We need to talk" Blair instructed her long time maid and family friend as she did as she was told after closing the door behind her.

"What is wrong Ms. Blair?" Darota asked "You have been acting strange since you have returned" she said in thick accent

"Darota, I have done something unconceivable. I have done something that I can not even fathom beyond words, something that I should be tarred and feathered for, something that no respectable girl of my stature should ever do, something that will be a tarnish on my reputation until the day I die, I have pulled a Serena" Blair said

"What does that mean?" Darota asked a little confused

"I slept with someone totally beneath me while I was clearly on not a good state of mind" Blair said "And the worst part about it is that I slept with someone that I shouldn't have and it would hurt a friend" she said

"Who?" Darota asked

"No, I can't tell because if I say his name than the nightmare is a reality" Blair said

"Ms. Blair, your clearly upset and I can't help unless I know the whole truth. If it was Mr. Chuck than maybe it's a sign of reconciliation between the two of you" Darota said

"No, it wasn't Chuck. I almost wish it would have been though even though we're far from reconciling. There's still a few chickens he hasn't clucked in the Upper Eastside" Blair replied as she flopped down on her bed "It was Dan Humphrey" she sighed as Darota looked at her with shock

"Mr. Humphrey, but you two don't mesh" Darota said surprised "I mean you two are very bickery together" she said

"I know, and its why its so confusing as to why I would…you know" Blair replied

"Were you overcome with loneliness?" Darota asked

"No, it was the alcohol. In this case you can blame it on the alcohol" Blair sighed "And now I'm having dinner with Serena and I'm trying to think of how I even tell her" she said

"You want to tell Ms. Serena?" Darota asked

"I should. She's my best friend" Blair said "I have to" she continued on

"I'm one for telling truths but not when it hurts someone. I mean you have no feelings for Mr. Humphrey so are you really sure this is wise?" Darota asked

"Darota, your asking me to lie to my best friend? Of course I don't have feelings for Humphrey he lives in Brooklyn for crying out loud" Blair said

"I just simply think that some things are best taken to the grave if you can avoid them" Darota said as Blair entertained the thought for a bit in her mind

"What if Humphrey feels all emo and decides to tell her the truth thinking that would inspire some loyalty out of her? I'll come off looking like the conniving bitch in the scenario and I'm only that when I choose to be not by accident" Blair asked

"Then you talk to Mr. Humphrey, I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt Ms. Serena either" Darota said as she picked up Blair's phone to hand to her

"This worries me that your suggesting lying when your usually all pro-truth and goodwill, yada yada yada" Blair said

"Call him Ms. Blaire" Darota told her as Blair reluctantly dialed his number and within three rings he picked up the phone

"What do you want Waldorf?" Dan answered the phone

"Hello to you Humphrey" Blair replied annoyed with his greeting "We need to discuss what happened" she said

"I rather not" Dan replied

"As do I, but in the matters of Serena. I think we should talk about her" Blair said catching Dan's attention

"Oh, what about Serena? Were you planning on telling her? You know what happened" Dan asked nervously

"I'm having dinner with her tonight and I did debate the idea. I just wanted to know if you had any intention on telling her?" Blair asked

"To be honest…I know this will make me seem like a jackass because I do want Serena and I to work but I don't think I want to" Dan said

"So no telling Serena?" Blair asked

"Were you planning on telling her?" Dan asked

"At first I was but under much advisement I've come to realize it might not be necessary, and since you two are at a stand still and I with Chuck…it should just remain between us" Blair said

"Yeah, I mean it was a mistake. A mistake we would never make in our right minds" Dan said

"Yes, definitely. Then its agreed, we focus on our prospective relationships regardless of how they are currently stagnant but nevertheless we focus on them. Forget about last night, and throw it away" Blair said

"Yes. That sounds like a plan" Dan agreed

"Okay, then there you have it" Blair said before she let out a sigh of relief before they ended the phone call feeling a bit at ease that Serena wouldn't find out about their night together, at least from them.


	2. Heartbreak City

Chapter Two- Heartbreak City

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Usually out of the day I'm somewhat inspired by the day's lecture that I at least try to implicate it in my own life but today I just feel like I had no connection to the material. Professor Harbing spoke on and on about "doing something that was wrong that could feel so right" and for some odd reason I just kept imagining my sexual encounter with Waldord. I didn't want to think about it because lets face it we're sworn enemies, I'm Brooklyn and she's Upper Eastside, in those terms we were like Krypts and Bloods to each other. For the life of me I tried to shake off the imaging but I had to admit to myself that the encounter wasn't all that bad if I was being completely honest. It had to be memorable for me to clearly unable to stop wandering off on thought about all the kinky things we did to each other, I mean we did things to each other that I've never even done on Serena, Vanessa or Olivia…it was like anything we were game for we did. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe we were just living out our darkest fantasies with each other because we in some way wanted to torment each other. To do something so wrong that felt right, I did it but I can never do it again, for the sake of my own sanity it could never happen again. Coming out of my last class for the day I had to make a quick stop by the bookstore to grab a book for my next semester classes and I was surprised to see Waldorf sitting off in the coffee shop reading. Usually this would be the part where we meet up and do our usual banter as we discuss literary topics that were brought up in class, but now….things were weird. Me avoiding her would have only added to the fire that things were weird and at this point I wanted things to go back to normal. Luckily the lines were long in the bookstore so I had a valid excuse to walk over towards her, but I just hoped this wouldn't be too weird.

"Waldorf" I said clinging on to the available chair as she nonchalantly looked up at me like I was the scum on the bottom of her shoe "Can I sit?" I then asked her

"If you must" Blaire replied in her arrogant and prissy tone that I had grown accustomed to

"How were your classes today? Harbing had an interesting topic" I told her easing right into conversation so no moment of awkward silence would come between us to start with

"They were so so. My feminist class I thought the girls were going to rip out their vaginas and raise it up like it was the new flag…some things in college are taken to seriously" Blaire replied as I couldn't help but laugh at her extreme

"Though it is a great class to meet girls" I teased her

"You would say that Humphrey seeing as everything since Serena has been a downgrade" Blaire stated "Vanessa was your lowest" she then said

"Hey, don't judge me for following my heart and not my eyes on occasion. Maybe if you lived by that creed than maybe you'd figure that Chuck is far out of your league" I told her

"And yet again I'm reminded of how little you know me, Chuck is more than my type…he's my only type" Blaire said "We love each other and that's all there is. What's your excuse for Serena?" she asked

"Uh, I love her and I've always loved her since the moment I saw her. That's far different from losing your virginity to a guy in the back of a limo then magically fall in love with him" I said "My love has been the premise of movies" I then pointed out

"Aw, I knew there was a reason why cinema sucked these days. We're forced to live the on going saga of Dan Humphrey's of the world" Blaire laughed to herself

"Yes, we're forced to see the American love story, the wholesome good boy getting the proverbial unattainable dream girl" I shrugged "Glad to see we could get back to this…with the whole you know happening" I told her after it dawned on me that we were completely back to normal and in some way she had cured my repeated thoughts of that heated night

"Yes, because I've forgotten. That night never happened nor will it ever happen again" Blaire smiled "You have your respected relationship with your proverbial unattainable dream girl that seems to constantly be on halt…" she said before I had to add my two scents in

"And your delusional relationship of what love should be about" I laughed

"We're both occupied now, and there is no need to look back" Blaire said before she teasingly took a sip out of her cup that looked somewhat seductive to me "I take it you'll be attending the Thorpe dinner party tonight?" she asked

"My dad has all ready informed me, and that has yet to be decided. I wanted to stay in and attempt to write tonight" I replied "You?" I then asked

"Do you even have to ask? Eleanor styled half the guests at the party. You should come, it could be a pathtic attempt to spend time with Serena" Blaire said

"It could be, but then it could be a pathtic attempt for you and Chuck to rekindle your hazardous relationship" I smiled back "I really need to write, and these events circulate every week" I laughed

"Spoken like a true common person" Blaire laughed

"Common, really? Well I strive to be common then while I try to write the greatest piece of literature known to man" I declared

"And insane" Blaire laughed

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V.]**

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about my encounter with Humphrey, I mean I tried to stop but I just can't stop it. What's wrong with me? I want to pull my hair out for crying out loud. My nights are plagued with the images of him relieving himself of his shirt to show off his well sculpted chest as I lay beneath him in somewhat of a haze that he could look so good underneath the thrift store clothing. I can see that night so vividly that I swear I'm having an orgasm in my sleep the same points I had them that night, even at points where it just felt like mind numbing foreplay between us. I remember thinking that I had experienced the highest of sexual peaks with Chuck Bass but it was Dan Humphrey that had taken me to the highest of peaks. That in itself was revolting and angered me because if he knew what I genuinely thought than that would make him more pompous and know it all than what he all ready is. Sitting in my mirror brushing over my hair like it was worth millions and millions of dollars, which lets face it, it should be, Serena came crashing into my room flopping onto my bed like she had ever since we were little kids in thousand dollar dresses. Quickly I rid my mind of all things Dan Humphrey feeling like it was a sin for me to think about him in Serena's presence. Turning to look back at the blonde I saw that she was overcome with joy which might have to do with Dan, but who knows these days when it came to Serena.

"I spy a happy S, what has brought about this?" I asked her

"I'm just uber excited about tonight, which is surprising seeing as we've gone to these events since we were young" Serena told me "Tonight is going to be perfect" she beamed

"Oh, and what will make it so perfect?" I asked her

"Because I've finally gotten Ben to agree to go with me on a public date. I think he's been fighting his feelings for the longest but now he's willing to try" Serena smiled as I looked at her a bit confused as to when Ben became her latest conquest

"Ben? Since when have you been courting Ben?" I asked

"Since he's been cleared of what he was wrongfully accused of" Serena stated in response "He has a fresh start and he's finally letting himself live for a change" she said before I let out a forced laugh in amusement

"Ben. Ben. Okay, this is confusing me Serena. Ben still tried to kill you, he was aware of Juliet's scheme which means that he's still ultimately a part of the bad side" I told her hoping that this would register to her how stupid it would be to go with a guy like Ben

"So you keep saying. Blaire will you be happy for me" Serena said

"You've said that plenty of time and I've attempted to be happy for the millions of time, but S, let's be real here" I told her "Your mother is going to have a coronary when she see's Ben draped on your arm" I then said but it only made her scoff at the thought of her mother being a determining factor on her relationship with Ben

"Ben will be fine, and we will have a great night" Serena stated as if she were growing annoyed with my continual questioning on him

"What about Dan? I mean it wasn't long ago that you were all goo goo over him and the possibilities of getting back together. I thought you chose him over Nate?" I asked her

"Dan and I have agreed that now isn't our time. We didn't want to rush into anything" Serena quickly replied

"So you rush into a relationship with Ben? S, slow down a bit…I mean think about how Dan will feel about this?" I said

"Since when are you an advocate for Dan?" Serena asked "And I'm not even with Dan" she said

"But this…this is the guy that tried to hurt you, Dan will be beyond pissed I would think" I told her before she quickly got up from the bed and straightened out her clothes showing that she had reached her limit

"Look, I was hoping I would get support from my best friend but I'm clearly not going to get that. All I wanted was your support not the doubts, I know what this will do to Dan but I've got to follow my heart" Serena said

"Fine, if you want support then….support" I sighed knowing that with that statement it was clear she was beyond selfish and I was semi-relieved that Humphrey wasn't intending to come tonight so that he wouldn't see the display I'm sure Serena was going to put on for her new beau.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I literally put time aside, I mean literally put time aside to focus purely on my writing. I ordered a pizza so that I could eat slice after slice without being obligated to use a plate, which would force me to clean and cleaning was the last thing I needed to do. The greatest thing about having the loft to myself now was that it was my own little bachelor pad, of course I have the occasional family picture hanging up but mostly it was my bachelor pad now. But back to my writing, yeah, that's not going anywhere. I got about three sentences down on the paper but quickly reached a brick wall and just couldn't manage to get past it. The thought of seeing Serena began to flood my mind at the Thorpe Dinner party, maybe it would have been nice to have an evening out with her. Since she had returned from her mission to save Ben things had come to halt after it was revealed to me that I was the one she had chosen out of Nate and I. Just the thought of Serena had me all ready up and about the loft trying to pull together my best suit and tie. Within a New York minute I was making my way up the steps of the Met and could visibly see the extravagance of the event as he made his way over. It was always a surprise to him that he was on the list to get in because for the longest he had always heard about these types of events but never did he think he'd be a regular to them. Spotting Chuck off in the corner with his latest conquest in a compromising position, I didn't want to waste my time trying to see who the girl was when I'm sure she'd be replaced by the following day let alone week. Just as grabbed a champagne glass, I descended the staircase to see Eric coming towards me. For a moment I was glad that I didn't have to search far for company but it was by glance that I happened to look upon Serena and what I saw nearly knocked the wind out of me as she was with Ben. This was a different type of with, it looked like a together with or hope we hook up tonight with…it was heartbreaking with.

"Dan. Its not what you think" Eric told me as he walked over but all I could do was look on at Serena so much so that she could feel me looking at her

"I'll be right back" I told him as I walked past him over towards Serena and Ben. Pulling away from Ben's embrace, Serena tried to walk over towards me so that I wouldn't approach them angrily

"Dan, wait" Serena said cutting me off midway but at this point I just wanted to rip Ben to shreds and then maybe tear Serena a new one as well because I was that upset

"Wait? Serena, what the hell are you doing? This guy…this guy tried to hurt you and your what? Are you together now?" I asked her in complete disbelief

"Look things have changed. He's changed…he's not that person that my mother had put away" Serena replied

"Changed? You don't know him Serena, but now your acting as if you can speak to his heart and soul like your some kindred spirits type of crap" I told her trying my best to contain my anger but I just couldn't help it at this point "This is insane" I told her as I ran my fingers through my hair just trying to calm myself in some way shape or form

"I know. I never meant for this to happen, but I just got caught up in trying to save him and then…it just happened" Serena said

"So what you have a hero complex and you've fallen for him?" I asked her in disbelief that she would even say something like that "Do you love him like you love me?" I then asked her before she looked at me stunned that I had even asked her that

"How can you ask that? No, I'm not answering that" Serena refused but I needed to know

"Do you love him like you love me? Answer the question, if its easy then answer the question" I told her

"That's different. The way I feel about you is completely different than what I feel about him. I don't know I just can't explain it" Serena said becoming teary eyed

"Then…I'm just, I don't know" I said unable to fathom what else she could say that would make this better

"Please tell me that we'll be okay?" Serena asked desperately wanting things to be okay with us

"At this point Serena, I'm not sure…this one hurts a bit" I told her as I so desperately wanted to just leave and crawl into a ball

"Dan" Serena said trying to comfort me but I just couldn't even stand to be around her anymore especially knowing that she was with the guy who had plotted to hurt her. Breaking away from her embrace I took one quick swig of my champagne before placing it on a passing tray that a waiter was carrying

"I'm done" I told her before I just quickly turned to leave not giving her any opportunity to say anything else to me at all because at this point I don't think I had the stomach to hear any thing else from her. I wanted to get drunk, and I wanted to do so right now because right now sucked and it was all because of Serena.

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V.]**

I guess I must've missed the earlier entertainment because by the time I made my way inside the hall the room was a buzz with gossip about the latest argument between Humphrey and Serena. Seriously, if Serena thought that Dan was just going to accept that she was with Ben like it was nothing then she's more dumb than I originally thought. I don't like to think the worst of my friend but Serena had this habit of forgetting about others and what they may feel even though she's trying to satisfy herself. In no shape or form am I saint but I wouldn't intentionally hurt people like Serena would, and I just wish she'd realize what she's doing especially because I know how much she loves Humphrey. Mr. Thorpe had come to the forefront of the party and like the followers we were at the party, everyone began to gather around to hear his speech. For a while he went on and on talking about his hopes for the future and business as usual, which I was so tired of hearing about at this point because going after Thorpe was all that Chuck had on his mind when it came to Bass Industries. Just as I grew so bored that I thought I might drift off to sleep, I then heard him introduce his daughter and fiance. I thought nothing of it because I didn't know the girl but it was when she had brought Chuck up along with her that it all sank it for me. All eyes turned towards me and cell phone pads were poked at. Looking on him smile like an idiot I just felt every ounce of my heart coming up my throat and I was literally about to choke on it. Unable to take the sight of the bumbling idiot, I quickly walked out hearing my name being called out by Serena.

Hours later after trashing my room and ripping up every picture I had of Chuck and I together. To be honest I felt like I could have burned the room down because along with this room came the flooded memories of us together in here. I genuinely wanted it all to burn to hell because this is what my love for him went to…to hell. Running down the staircase I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of this house and I had to escape the Upper Eastside because I know Chuck's engagement was going to be the only news I'd hear or see. At first when I entered the limo I had no idea where I wanted to go but then I just thought out of the blue that no one would ever suspect that I would run away to Brooklyn. Blaire Waldorf voluntarily running into Brooklyn would be a line that I knew I would regret, but I didn't care at this point. Having the driver drop me off a block away from his loft because I knew if I had pulled up in front then it would have been to suspicious. Making my way up to the loft, I almost felt like I was beyond pathtic that I had to sneak away to Brooklyn for a friend when I was drenched with friends back in Upper Eastside, but the only person that I knew would understand this heartache was Humphrey. Taking a moment to gather myself, I then knocked on the door.

**

* * *

****[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Sitting on the floor of the loft, I looked on at a glass and bottle of whiskey just thinking how drunk could I get before I would forget that Serena even existed. I mean I literally sat there for on the floor for what felt like an hour staring a bottle. I'm such a pussy, just drink the damn thing Humphrey is what I keep telling myself in order to pump myself up to drink. Leaning forward, I grabbed the bottle and immediately began to chug away ignoring the phone calls that were coming in from my dad. I'm sure he'd come by tomorrow to check on me, but I'm not even sure I'd let him into tomorrow if it were up to me. Officially to myself I swore off and promised that I would never go back to Serena, not this time because too much hurt and pain had come between us to pretend like we could still have that happily ever after I had dreamed of. Anything I ever dreamed about Serena and I was all just a delusional fantasy that I had to wake up from or else it was just going to swallow me whole. Vanessa had always told me that it was fantasy but I just believed it and wished it true that now I wish I could go back and wish upon something else, maybe I should go back and wish for that stupid writing kit that I wanted when I was kid because that's something that could've mattered to me but instead it was wasted on stupid adolescent hopes for the hot girl, well now I don't want it. Hearing a knock at the door I hesitantly made my way over going back and forth thinking that I should ignore it but my decency got the best of me. Opening the door I was a bit surprised to see Waldorf standing on the other side with tear stained eyes. Making her way inside like she owned the place its what I half expected from her as she never respected any aspect of my privacy since the moment I met her.

"Mind if I have a drink?" Blaire asked as she picked up the bottle and took a seat on the sofa

"Are you sure that's the best thing?" I asked her remembering the last time we decided to drink together

"I've had a crappy night, a night that I want to forget so I'll deal with the consequences later" Blaire said before she took a quick swig of the drink while I resumed my seat on the floor

"What happened to you?" I asked her before she handed the bottle back to me as she layed back on the sofa

"I don't want to talk about it" Blaire replied coldly

"Okay, well your clearly upset about something because you've just taken a shot of whiskey from the very bottle I'm drinking out of" I pointed out to her for her own sanitary reasons that she always complained about

"Humphrey I don't feel like the banter, I just want…I don't know what I expected by coming here" Blaire said with a bit of sadness as if this was cursed upon her to be in my presence, to be in Brooklyn for that matter

"Then go. You don't have to be here, I never asked for your company. You just showed up, and frankly, I like when I'm alone" I fired back just as coldly not wanting to play her games nor banter

"Screw you!" Blaire yelled at me as I swiftly hopped up from my seat unable to take her prissy attitude

"What is now! I'm not going to kiss your ass like the minions, so tell me what's wrong or just get the hell out!" I yelled at her making her even more upset with how I was talking to her "I'm not them so don't think for one second that I'm going to let you talk to me like I'm some lackey" I then added

"Because you are! That's what you are and you liked it that way. It was all pity me, poor Dan Humphrey as I wish and hope for the pretty Serena van der Woodsen" Blaire taunted me

"Shut up" I said as I took the bottle into the kitchen to throw away

"It's the truth. You fell in love with Serena the first moment you saw her, give me a break! You envied her, it wasn't love. This heartbreak was inevitable, it always is when it comes to her" Blaire told me "Sorry but it was, that's the risk of falling for Serena" she said

"And what's your excuse? Your so desperate for the love Serena gets that you settle for a shrew like Chuck Bass. I mean you two are the same in every aspect that its sickening, two broken ass people trying to fix each other" I fired back with just as much anger towards her showing no sympathy

"Take that back! Take it back Humphrey!" Blaire screeched at me

"Go to hell!" I shouted before she made a mad dash towards the kitchen where I was

"Take it back!" Blaire said once again as she was now shoving me around like I was some rag doll

"What was false about that statement. Chuck Bass is a worthless piece of crap and your…you're the one that loves him. I wish I had a love story like yours" I said sarcastically and at first she took it like she always had before I noticed tears welling up in her eyes. My heart broke a little at the sight even more than it all ready was but I never meant to hurt her the way I was hurting "I'm sorry" I sighed trying to find the words to say "I'm just pissed at Serena and I'm taking it out on you, which is unfair of me because Chuck is too easy of a target especially right now" I then said

"No, its fine. It's fine because your right. I'm the worthless human that loves him…I mean that's what I am, I'm worthless for loving someone like that and to think that's a happily ever after" Blaire replied

"No, your not. He's just an idiot for making you wait, you two clearly love each other regardless of how twisted it is" I said

"Oh, wow! You really haven't been around these past few hours. You missed the big news, the news of the century apparently" Blaire said holding up her phone towards the end

"What? What did I miss?" I asked her a bit confused at to what she was talking about but secretly hoping that Ben had revealed himself to be some crazed stalker of Serena's that way Serena felt like a dumbass

"Chuck is officially off the market. He's engaged" Blaire said handing her phone over towards me as I read it in disbelief

"How the hell can Chuck be engaged? He can barely engage his mind to a subject in school" I said still finding the news hard to believe

"Well believe it Humphrey! He was all smiling from ear to ear and holding her hand like he won the damn lottery or something" Blaire fired back angrily before I just extended the bottle to her because she clearly still needed to blow off some steam. I thought what Serena had done was dirty but to marry someone that you barely even know, well with Serena it could be near knowing her, but Chuck…I never expected it

"I don't want it" Blaire said shoving the bottle away

"C'mon, you do" I teased "This is the only thing that will hold you together if you let it" I then said

"You're the last person I thought would believe that logic, that sounds like something Serena would say" Blaire replied

"Yeah, its dumb but we're both smart…we're smart all the time. We deserve to be stupid" I told her

"Maybe its because we're so together in some odd way. Us being stupid isn't in the cards because we'll always go back to being the smart ones" Blaire stated "Oh, the many night I wished I could be as careless as Serena" she laughed

"You don't have to be Serena, just be yourself. I mean what's the point of letting loose if your gonna try to be like someone else the whole time. Be Blaire Waldorf" I told her

"Be Blaire Waldorf, I don't know what that is anymore…I don't think I ever knew. I was always Blaire Waldorf, Serena's best friend. Blaire Waldorf, Chuck Bass's girlfriend or Nate Archibald's girlfriend" Blaire said

"Sometimes both at the same time" I joked as she quickly hit me on the arm unable to hold back the laughter causing her to drop the bottle to the floor. The bottle shattered into pieces on the floor which alarmed me as I didn't want her to cut up her shoes and have her bitch at me over that so I grabbed the broom and the dustpan and immediately began to clean up the mess

"I'm sorry" Blaire said apologetically

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V.]**

I was a drunken mess or at least I thought I would be at this point, I thought I was drunk enough that it would be the reason why I dropped a bottle causing it to shatter into pieces but it was just me being a klutz. Maybe I shouldn't drink because as Humphrey is cleaning up around me all I keep looking at his is how muscular his arms look or how every time he bends over his ass looks extremely in shape. Can one do ass workouts because if so then I think Humphrey does a lot of them. I have to be drunk now if I'm looking at Humphrey like he's a piece of meat, he wouldn't even be the filet mignon if that was the case. I need to stop looking at him and figure out how I'm going to get back home without being spotted by anyone because the last thing I need is to be pictured as the lonely and pathtic ex who hoped that we would work things out, but wait I was that pathtic ex I then thought. Stop looking at Humphrey I kept telling myself as he finished cleaning up. Making his way back over he leaned down to pick up another piece of glass before tossing it aside, and I swear when he stood back up we were closer than ever. The heat and the intensity had to be building in my mind because I'm clearly drunk. His eyes keep looking at me and like I thought we are extremely close to each other. Please tell me this isn't going to happen again because the sad part is that I kind of want it to.

"I should go" I said but my feet wouldn't allow me to move as we both stared at each other wondering if the other was thinking the same thing

"Yeah, you should" Dan replied focusing from my eyes to my lips as if he was wondering once again what my lips taste like

"Okay, I will" I then replied but once again my feet failed me. Looking down at my feet, Dan laughed to himself as it was obvious that I said one thing but wasn't doing it

"You want to, don't you?" Dan asked as if he needed the confirmation but he should have all ready had it by my non movement

"Maybe for tonight" I whispered softly feeling my heart jump in my throat as I began to fight for air

In one quick motion he captured my lips with his and what started out as soft and tender kisses seemed to intensify into pure animalistic want and need. Leaning against the kitchen counter we both had found our comfort in each other as I wrapped my arms around his neck so that it would be easier for me to deepen the kiss. Are tongues dueled for the longest as we each wanted to have power like we both needed it, and I have to say that I was competitive but the way he was making me feel at this moment I was more than curious to see how Humphrey would handle having the control over me. Pinning me between his arms, he took much pleasure in his control was more than ready to exert it as his lips moved to my neck and his other free hand had lifted me up so that I was sitting on the counter. Leaning my head back against the cabinets as I couldn't help but let out a moan towards the work he was doing. Quickly relieving ourselves of our shirts as I threw my blouse to the floor, he quickly picked me up off the counter and began to back me into the living room towards his bedroom as we didn't manage to break away for one second.

Falling back on to his bed, I began to think we were on a marathon sprint to see who could take off there clothes the fastest. Leaning forward he lay atop of me continuing to roam my body while my fingers ran wild in his hair. His kisses were a mixture of sweet and tender with a mixture of sweet and caring like he was at person as if he wanted me to be comfortable. Pinning my hands back I felt his hands slowly pull down my underwear as I slowly tugged his boxers down and within moments I felt him inside of me.


	3. Declaration of Independence

Chapter Three- Declaration of Independence

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I wish I could sleep all day, waste the day away in my bed and only get up for the necessities if need be. That'd be the life and I just might consider doing that for the day seeing as I have no other big plans for the day. Feeling the sun burning on my face began to disrupt that sleep as it just felt like my face was in a microwave of some sort, at first it was a little relaxing but not so much. Beginning to open my eyes I looked over to see that I wasn't alone in bed and apparently I was naked…again. Sitting up in the bed I was a bit shocked to see that it was Blaire that way laying beside me and she too was naked. This time I wasn't drunk from last night so I was well aware of what happened last night, I'm just a little surprised it happened again with Blaire for that matter. She began to stir in her sleep calling out for Darota as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was back in Brooklyn. Not nearly as surprised as she was the last time she woke up in bed with me she looked over and quickly just rolled her eyes. Her looks of annoyance weren't as mean as they once were now, I just took them as terms of endearment that she cared enough to even give me a face of disgust. Leaning over the side of the bed I grabbed my boxers to put them back on as she familiarized herself with my room again while I tried to remove a bit of the naked between us. Sitting up in the bed she leaned up against the brick wall half expecting me to have a backboard to the bed but once again I knew this would be another prime example for her to say that Brooklyn is beneath her.

"Good morning Waldorf" I greeted her she began to scan the room as if she were searching for something "What's wrong?" I then asked knowing that something was going to bother her

"Where are my underwear and my bra?" Blaire asked pressing sheets up against her body as she scanned the floor once again before I looked over to see that her bra was draped over my lamp on my side of the bed

"I found one" I said handing her bra over to her "The underwear might be under the sheets" I then said as she reluctantly looked under the sheets to see that I was right which she hated and I absolutely loved

"The first time I blamed it on the alcohol. This time I'm blaming it on Chuck Bass, the jackass" Blaire said as she slid her underwear on before leaning over to grab her pants

"Last night you weren't complaining, in fact complaining was the last thing that was on your mind" I told her

"Please, no sexual innuendos Humphrey. I'm very aware of how I am while in the act" Blaire replied

"Why is it that you continually wake up with all this bitchieness? I use to think you were mad at the world but now I just think you like being mean in the mornings" I told her

"Yeah, well I'm waking up with you, that's not something I'm proud of. We just had sex again so excuse me if I'm not beaming with happieness" Blaire said as she got out of the bed to put her pants on before going on the journey of where her clothes were while I just lazily got out of the bed to my pants on knowing she was probably going to curse the high heavens for us sleeping together again.

"Your shirt is in the kitchen, in fact I think both of ours are" I said following behind her to the kitchen to find the pieces of garment "Hey, will you at least talk to me? Your making me feel like a cheap hooker" I told her as we both bent down to put on our shirts

"Nothing changes Humphrey, this was still a mistake and last night still remains the same. Chuck Bass is officially marrying Raina Thorpe and whatever hopes I have about us being happily ever after has been dashed so that leaves me less that enthused" Blaire told me sadly "I just wish this would all be some sort of a dream where I can forget" she sighed

"You'll get through this. Chuck Bass is not the only guy out there made for you, I'm sure there will be a Prince made just for you" I said trying to sound enthusiastic but she still wasn't ready to embrace the silver lining just yet

"You suck at cheering people up, that just made it sound all depressing with your condescending you'll find someone made for you comment" Blaire groaned

"What else am I suppose to say? I'm trying to be a friend, and believe me this friendship thing is still quite new to me so I'm not sure if you need reassurance or a kick in the ass" I replied

"I don't need anything, especially from you Humphrey" Blaire said

"Believe it or not we both got screwed over last night so maybe you should try being nice to me because the way I see it we both lost the so called loves of our lives last night" I said trying to get her to realize that I was a friend not an enemy

"It's Serena, she falls for a guy every month so you still have a chance come next month or any other month for that matter" Blaire stated before he cell phone began to vibrate on the sofa in the living room. She reluctantly headed over towards the sofa knowing that she would have to let the outside world know she still existed so they wouldn't send hound dogs in search of her. Looking on at the caller identification for a moment she just froze as if she hadn't expected him to call her of all people. Making my way over noticing how tense she looked, I grabbed the phone and just became angered that he'd be that insensitive to call after last night

"You don't have to answer. Let it go to voicemail" I told her as she ran through her head what the Waldorf thing to do was

"Shut up!" Blaire whispered to me as she wanted silence to think "I'm not going to show weakness, this is my chance to show him I don't care" she said pulling the phone out of my hand

"But you do" I pointed out

"For once can you entertain the idea that deception is not such a bad thing and that cookie cutter way isn't always gratifying when your curled up in a ball crying for the umpteenth time" Blaire told me in one of her rants before she answered the phone preparing to give a Emmy award winning performance "Chuck Bass, to what do I owe your time to think of little old me" she answered in her usual prissy tone

"You left the party early, I wanted to make sure you reigning terror on some store clerk" Chuck said in a tone that appeared like Blaire was supposed to be accepting of his decision "I found it a bit rude that you wouldn't even at least wish me congratulations" he said

"Forgive my manners Chuck! Congratulations on your engagement to the woman who is trying to steal your family's company, now she'll do it upfront instead of behind your back" Blaire replied sarcastically which did have me laughing just in the way she said it

"Lunch. At the met, in thirty minutes. Don't make me wait" Chuck said becoming annoyed with her so he just spit out his demands and ended the call leaving her wondering what he had planned

"Are you going?" I asked the stunned Blaire

"Yes, I have to" Blaire told me as I just looked at her thinking that's the craziest thing she's ever said

"You don't have to do anything" I replied "Don't let him control you" I then told her

"You wouldn't understand" Blaire said grabbing her coat as she prepared to leave "You can't just sit around and mope, I don't get that luxury. I'll see you around" she said before she left the loft

* * *

**[Blaire P.O.V.]**

God, people can be so obvious sometimes. It's like when you stare you should get quick glimpse and not stare like the person is a damn monument or something. Checked Gossip Girl on my way over and I've made the front page and not in a good way, they have me looking like I was Jackie-O discovery JFK was leaving me for Marilyn after all instead of having his head blown off, but in Chuck's case if that were to happen I do have a great dress that would fit the occasion and I just got it. I know its sad that I'm even thinking like that but I'm beyond pissed with him that its taking all of me to just come to this lunch with him. Humphrey is probably thinking I'm an idiot for coming but what does he know? He doesn't get this world and the things you have to suck up and do just to save future face. If I would have stowed away and played the saddened lover then people would have just kept talking about me, creating false stories and by the time I'd retreat from my bedroom they'd have more merit than I could handle and I wouldn't even have the chance to deny them, so I have to suck it up right now. Spotting Chuck off in the corner of the room talking on his cell phone to whom I'm sure is a business partner, I almost begin to have this sinking feeling in my stomach like my heart is being broken all over again because I still love him. Why do I love a egotistical ass like him? I mean when I was little he wasn't the guy I wished for…I wished for smart, sexy, amazing literary knowledge, taste for the finer things, love for the arts, and just an eye for fashion. I think Chuck may have hit two of those things I was looking for but from that I've seriously downgraded.

"You're a minute late" Chuck said as he got up to greet me by placing kisses on both sides of my cheek before pulling out my chair so I could sit "So how are you?" he asked

"Shocked and disgusted, but that's just your appearance thus far" I smirked "You?" I asked him

"I'm doing quite well, enjoying my lasts days on the market" Chuck laughed

"Last days? You make it seem like your marrying soon?" I asked him

"That's because I am. Raina and I are leaving for Brazil in a month to get married, it's very important to us that we act while people remember us" Chuck stated so casually

"While people remember you? They'll remember you because you're an idiot. What's with the rush? And don't tell me because you can't wait to marry her…I know you well enough to know that's a load of…" I managed to say before he cut me off

"I'd gain twenty percent into Thorpe Enterprise, which would allow me to rebuild Bass Enterprise. Raina is being underappreciated at Thorpe so she'd build up a division of Bass and we'd take her father down" Chuck said like the mad man that he was as I sat in disbelief

"Are you insane?" I just asked in disbelief "I mean this is business. The ink on the paper will be for business reasons?" I asked him

"This is my father's company not some internship" Chuck replied before extending to take sip from his wine glass

"And this is your life not some business acquisition. What happens when you get too far in, huh? What happens then? You lose percentages of Thorpe?" I asked him

"Don't be so dramatic. Raina and I have come to an understanding that we're better together than apart, she's valuable to me if I want to make Bass Enterprises what it used to be…love will just have to wait. I know we've talked about getting back together but we'll need more time" Chuck told me as looked at him like he was even more of an idiot than what I thought

"Oh, so you want to be with me still while your married. Yeah, that doesn't work for me" I told him "I'm not going to sit around and wait while you go off and marry, only to be the mistress. I think I have more class than to be that so how dare you even propose such a thing" I said

"Blaire, like anyone can love you the way I love you" Chuck laughed "I know you, I get you, I get that darker part of you that used to despise Serena. I know all your secrets and I still managed to love you. Who will love you like that? The way I see it…I'm all you have" he told me so confidently as tears began to well up in my eyes as a part of me knew he was right

"I'm better than this" I said gritted through my teeth not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my tears but found it harder to do so

"You could be, but with me" Chuck smiled "You stepping out the box of what we are to each other will never happen. You're my neat and propper Blaire" he said as he played with a strand of my hair

"I have to go" I said rising from my chair slowly before he grabbed onto my arm

"I love you" Chuck said "But this is business" he then added just as I pulled away

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Seriously? I need to write. I need to force myself to write. Anything. Everything but just write something even its about this fat loser in front of me that took the last bagel. I wanted a damn bagel and I wanted to write but nothing is going my way today which seems to be the story of my life so I should just get use to it, right. I should work on my paper for class I mean that will force me to write even if its homework…yeah, that's pathtic. I should be doing a lot of things right now and I'm just stuck, like seriously caught in the mud stuck to where I can't move. I want to shake things up but I have no clue as to what I can do that would even start that process. My dad keeps telling me that I should just get a job working so that I can at least bring in some money to where I can play around with what I like, which is also known as get a job so you can pay for the dreams because dreams aren't paying the bills anymore, but luckily Lilly feels maternal enough to give me money every now and then that goes towards little fixer up things around the loft. Closing my lap top in defeat, Ryan quickly took a seat at the table.

"To what do I owe this sudden and abrupt appearance?" I asked as I put my lap top away in my book bag

"How is the writing going?" Ryan asked

"It's fair" I replied suspiciously

"Feel like writing a love poem for me. Roses are red, Violets are blue the sex wasn't that great so I didn't call you" Ryan joked

"Who was she?" I asked

"I have no idea, but it was horrible. I mean limbs were everywhere and there was no satisfaction being met whatsoever" Ryan told me

"Then file her away under never call column. Solved your problem without having to break a word sweat" I laughed

"Talk to Blaire?" Ryan asked med

"Yes, I've talked to Blaire, we're somewhat friends" I told him

"Oh, that's what you call yourselves after sex. Wow! You two are…weird" Ryan laughed "You two should become sex buddies" he then proposed

"What? Yeah, no" I laughed

"Why not! I mean you two hate each other or barely like each other so its not that awkward where your wondering what the person is thinking about you because you know she can't stand you. You go to each other for the obvious and that's it" Ryan said

"How about because there is no real connection if its just about sex" I told him

"Connection. Daniel, connection is for people looking to fall in love and if your planning to fall in love then you need to remove yourself from your body because your so damn boring" Ryan said "You have the occasional bender on beers but that's it…your all fair to the world and its boring" he said

"I'm sorry if I care about humanity" I laughed "That's suppose to inspire be to just sex it up with Blaire, no way" I said

"You need sex because after our discussion and after that revelation you dropped on me, I realized that you were actually pleasant to talk to" Ryan laughed "It's just an idea. Some famous people have had sex buddies and look where they are now" he said

"Like who?" I asked him dying to know the examples he'd come up with

"I have no idea, I just thought of it" Ryan laughed before my cell phone began to vibrate with an update on the Gossip Girl site. I had checked it on the way over to the café just to see if Serena and I had made front page but that honor went to Blaire and Chuck. It always sucked being front page, especially for the bad. Looking on at the post it had a picture of the meeting between Chuck and Blaire, that in itself almost made me sick to see Chuck's smug face. Ready to turn my phone off I caught a glimpse at the description of the post to read that Blaire was seen crying as she got into a cab. Crap! That ass got to her.

* * *

**[Blaire P.O.V]**

If there was ever a time that I could have given up on the Upper Eastside, it could have been now. Here I was trying to save face when my heart was literally torn to shreds by a guy that was supposed to love me. He was supposed to love me and this is how I feel…I know love is hard but this feels like a mountain fell on my ass type of hard. Curled up in the darkness of my room I keep thinking of the moments where I thought I had found it all in him and then I curse myself over and over for thinking that love would be that easy. I had a guy like Nate and I ended up with Chuck as the person I decided to give not only my heart to but my virginity to as well. I've never felt so trashy in my life, I mean who does that. The tears falling down my face feel so hot that its beginning to burn my skin in the process and I'm hoping that it will burn just enough to take the pain away and I swear with each teardrop that falls my wish is almost coming true. Darota has been in and out checking on me but I've made it clear that I want her visits to be few because its getting a little much to clean myself up only to continue with the charade of it all. I just want it all to end and have it be done because I can't do this anymore, I can't do love. Just as I prepare to swear of the rest of love and its ridiculous notions, Darota knocks at my door again but this time she whispers to someone. Who the hell could be here?

"Blaire" Dan says as he slowly enters the darkened room as I slowly turn to look at him. He looks horrible so I don't care how he see's me…at least for now

"What do you want Humphrey?" I ask him before Darota closes the door behind him to give us privacy

"I saw the post on Gossip Girl. I had a hunch that you'd be here so I thought you…I don't know what you need" Dan fumbled for words

"I don't need you" I said through muffled tears

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that" Dan smiled softly as he made his way over to sit on the edge of my bed "What happened?" he asked me

"My heart was stabbed to death, then put on display to be stabbed again" I said in the most dramatic tone

"Really? Did he add that whole Chuck Bass flare to it where he's cold as ice?" Dan asked me

"I really don't want to go back and forth on this. I know you hate him, but I just can't right now because regardless I still loved him so if I'm stupid then here is stupid" I said sadly

"I'm not going to fault you for that because I'm the idiot that still loves Serena van der Woodsen" Dan tells me "So we've both got our hang ups" he says

"And how are you doing with that?" I asked hoping Dan found the cure for heartache

"I was mad as hell, then I went to wanting to get drunk, had sex with a not so random person a.k.a you, now I'm just wanting to move on with my life. Your halfway there, so your making progress" Dan told me

"I don't want to make progress anymore, I just want to make it all ready" I mutter

"You will. In fact, Ryan, our classmate has even suggested something that might help you. It's stupid but I think you might need a laugh right now" Dan laughed nervously as I slowly roll over to look at him

"What?" I asked him

"He thought we should be sex buddies" Dan said slowly before I quickly leaned over the side of the bed grabbing my trash can to hurl

"Humphrey, you've now reached insanity. Not even insanity, I think your beyond it. You've frickin' lost it to the point where you need neurological help" I scolded him as I sat up in my bed

"Yes, I know and I thought the same thing the whole way over here and even when he told me…" Dan reasoned before I cut him off

"Then why suggest that dumbass idea?" I asked him angrily

"Because I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being stuck. Serena goes off and lives her life regardless of what it does to me because I'm the fool that takes her back because I have this notion that she could be the one for me, but I'm stuck. I can't write a page to save my life because the girl I wrote thousands and thousands of pages about has just fallen for a guy that tried to kill her. So the idea is stupid but at least I'd be doing something other than this" Dan said

"You'd just being doing me" I said sarcastically "I'm not some two bit slut Humphrey!" I then said

"No, you're a girl that just got her heart stomped on and who desperately needs to have a major shake up in her life. Why not us? Why can't we do something that is out of character for once?" Dan asked

"Because I like to think sex should be with someone you care about not for sport" I stated

"We're friends, whether you believe that or not, we're friends. Why not take the added pressure of sex out of our lives and just live for once?" Dan asked

"This is crazy" I told him as a moment passed between us

"Finally, something is for us" Dan said


	4. The Runaways

Chapter Four- The Runaways

**[Blaire's P.O.V.]**

That's a good one, I should write that one down. Wait, how many should I put all together…if I'm going to do this thing than I want a bit of class to be added to this. What am I talking about? I'm entertaining the thought of being sex buddies with Dan Humphrey….that's nothing you can just add class to, especially when class was never there to begin with. Dan isn't that bad but he's not my idea guy that I thought I would be having frivolous romps in the sack with, I mean don't get me wrong the two times we had sex was good…it was transcending, worthy of a repeat…okay, he's great in bed, but its still HUMPHREY! No. I need to rethink this, in fact I need to schedule another appointment with the doctor to see what part of the cerebellum would allow me for one second to think its okay to just have casual sex with Dan Humphrey because that would officially be the sign of me losing my mind. But….no, there can't be a but in this. Just as I begin to go back and forth like the raving maniac that I am, Serena steps off the elevator and into the living room. Stashing my typed up and well organized list of rules away for the casual intercourse agreement under a pillow, Serena moans in frustration, it's clearly guy problems but since she's dating Ben now she might as well get you use to the frustration.

"Visiting the prison grounds not as fun filled like it first was?" I ask in my prissy tone that I'm painfully beginning to realize

"Blaire" Serena said not appreciating the comment all too much

"What brings you here S?" I sighed

"Ben. He's just so hot and cold" Serena said "One minute I think we're really moving forward with our relationship then the next he's all you should stay away" she complained

"First of all options is a new thing for him, hot and cold I mean, he's only had one option in the big house and the other was to not drop the soap. Second, if he's playing games then let him go" I replied

"But I care about him" Serena said

"And I care about Charlie Sheen, but he's still messed up" I then said "Is he really worth all the fuss?" I asked

"Are you still upset about Chuck? I mean you're a little meaner than usual" Serena then asked me

"Am I still upset? S, he's marrying another girl. Yes, I'm very upset but I'm moving past it" I told her

"So this is you moving past it? By trashing all other relationships around you" Serena asked me

"Trashing? S, I'm suppose to be your friend not your minion. I'm telling you truth, and truth is I think your making a mistake with Ben" I told her finding it a bit hurtful that she thought my opinions were because I was bitter about Chuck

"You haven't even taken the time to get to know him because if you did then I think you would really like him B" Serena lobbied

"Sometimes Serena I don't have to meet the new him in your life because I just know you…I know how you are when your truly happy and this isn't you being happy, this is you trying to make a filet out of damn Vienna sausage" I said

"What do I need to do to convince you then?" Serena laughed to herself finding it a bit amusing that I was so piercingly protective

"Find a new guy" I laughed

"Okay, will do. I'll just pull out encyclopedia of men and pick one out" Serena laughed

"In your case Serena, that could very well be true" I laughed

"No, but seriously, I'm sorry that I haven't been around to help you with the whole Chuck deal. Things have just been so crazy with my mom and Ben" Serena reasoned

"It's okay" I assured her "I'm handling it" I sighed

"You should run off to an exotic country and just go on a shopping spree. Learn a new language and go after a prince" Serena described of me

"Run off? I don't run off when I suffer the quote on quote heartache" I laughed to myself as Serena couldn't help but belt out a few more chuckles than I had

"You run off. You seek a fantasy as opposed to reality, that's just how you handle things. I know I have a tendency to run off but I've done the break ups enough now to just party my way to the next" Serena said

"I agree with your description of you, but I'm still hung up on the description of me…I only quote of quote ran away once but I had good reason. Chuck slept with Jenny Humphrey for crying out loud, and I do happen to have a father in France, S" I replied

"I'm very aware of where your father lives but B, c'mon" Serena laughed

"I'm being serious S" I told her "I don't run away" I then said

"You do" Serena smiled as I just frowned at her just thinking that had to be a false accusation that I would have to change. Leaning forward to grab my purse, I quickly stuffed the itinerary I had been working on all morning and made my way over to the elevator leaving Serena surprised by my sudden gestures "Where are you going?" she asked as she watched me wait for the elevator

"I need to do an errand, literally" I told her before I stepped on to the elevator

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

My dad keeps calling me. I'm a bit intrigued to pick up but I'm starting to make somewhat of progress with whatever crap I'm trying to write that I don't want to break concentration. Last night, Ryan and I catered a party for Elle magazine, we hung out with a few of the models for a bit afterwards but I basically played the sober guy because Ryan decided to get smashed. I told my dad about it and he got pretty upset but it's not like I'm making a habit of it, I just go out once every week that happens to fall on a weekend day. Dad's been riding me a lot lately and I think its because he's afraid that I'm following down the path of Jenny, which is weird since she's younger than I am, but I hate it…I hate the constant nagging of me. Lilly tries to be the calming force between us but I know she's even concerned about me…enough so that they try to organize little interviews for me when its suppose to be family dinners. Serena has managed to conveniently avoid those, which I am greatly appreciating because I'm not quite sure how I would handle being near her at the moment but I've come to accept that we will never be officially more now than ever. Hearing a loud knock come from the door that sounded pretty familiar to me. Opening the door I couldn't help but laugh because low and behold there was Waldorf on the other side looking more flustered than usual as she stormed passed me while I closed the door behind her.

"Hello" I said strangely as she took her coat off and then pulled out a piece of paper to hand to me "What is this?" I asked

"You can read, right?" Blaire asked looking serious

"Yes, I can read. Terms of Casual Sex? Did you really make out a list of terms?" I asked her surprised to even think Blaire had that amount of time to do something like that

"I'm not just rolling around in the sack with you just for the hell of it. I need purpose, if there can be some found, I need to know that your not trying to take advantage of me at my fragile state" Blaire told me

"Are you serious?" I asked again

"Humphrey, will you just read the terms. I think you'll see that they're pretty agreeable" Blaire continued to push

"Blaire, I'm still trying to grasp the idea of you literally sitting at a computer to write this" I told her

"Don't be silly, I had Darota write this" Blaire replied as I looked even more shocked that she had done that

"You told Darota?" I asked her

"It's Darota we're talking about. I tell Darota everything" Blaire replied

"Your amazing. Your just unbelievably amazing" I said shaking my head in disbelief "I need a beer, I really think I need a beer" I said walking into the kitchen to grab the beer I needed so badly. Popping the top I wasted no time in chugging while Blaire began to read down some of the terms

"Fifth, no talking after sex" Blaire read before I cut her off

"Why can't we talk?" I asked

"Because it makes it feel all…awkward. I prefer going to sleep or leaving if you can" Blaire said "We might have to think about having our encounters at the Four Season because I'm pretty sure your thread count is less than twenty" she said

"Blaire" I said softly trying to get a word in

"Then the air temperature in here never seems to be quite right, it feels a bit nippy. I have a tendency to get cold easily.." Blaire said before I quickly put the beer down to pull her into a kiss just so she could shut up. Quickly pulling away from the kiss after a few moments of responding to the kiss, Blaire shoved me away "Read the rules Humphrey! No kissing unless its leading to sex" she stated as she pointed it out on the paper

"Look, Blaire. I really don't care what's on that paper, but if we do this then we do this. The point is to step out of ourselves, not restrict ourselves even more. It's just sex" I said

"Just sex? You must think your talking to Serena because Blaire Waldorf has never had just sex. I've made love, so just sex is not something that gets me all hott" Blaire replied

"Well we're not in love nor will we ever be, so call it scratching the itch" I told her

"Then if that's what you want to call it then I suggest you take a flea bath. These terms are here for the purposes so we can at least have dignity about ourselves" Blaire said

"We both got dumped by the people that were the loves of our lives, the dignity left" I told her

"Yeah, well I still have mine and I'm not about to roll around with you Humphrey because I feel like being Serena" Blaire told me "These rules are good and you hate to admit that because it wasn't your plan" she said

"Okay" I said before I grabbed the list of rules again "No crossing boundaries after intercourse. No heavy breathing. Toe nails should never exceed….you've lost it" I then declared becoming annoyed with the list

"The toe nail things was specifically for you" Blaire smiled

"You know I'm actually starting to believe this whole control thing is just you…I mean seriously and utterly just you" I told her before my cell phone began to ring and I checked to see that it was my father once again calling. A bit happy that it was him because I knew this conversation with Blaire would continue on if I didn't pick up and I needed a distraction right now "Yeah, hey Dad" I sighed

"Hey. I was just calling to make sure that you were coming tonight?" Rufus asked

"Tonight?" I said a little confused before Blaire handed me an invitation out of her purse

"White wine party" I read to myself "Yeah, the originality of the names for these parties are starting to suck" I whispered to Blaire before returning my attention back towards my dad

"So? Are you?" Rufus asked me

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of stuff to work on, and I might have another catering event tonight with Ry…" I babbled on before I heard my dads sigh of frustration on the other end "Look, I can't promise anything but I will try to be there" I then gave in and said

"That's all I want" Rufus said a bit happy before he ended the phone call

"Why are you dodging your dad now?" Blaire asked

"I'm not dodging my dad" I said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to straighten up a bit

"Since when has catering events taken precedence over a party? That's avoiding if you ask me" Blaire said following behind me

"Good thing I never asked you. Don't you have something to do? That internship or something to get to" I said hoping that would inspire her to go somewhere so that I could be left alone

"It's the weekend Humphrey, and I think your trying to get rid of me. Well, I'm not leaving until you agree to our terms" Blaire said

"I'm not agreeing to those terms Blaire" I quickly said

"Just agree to the stupid terms Humphrey!" Blaire said throwing a temper tantrum as all I could do was laugh at her "This isn't funny" she then declared

"It kind of is" I smiled before I made my way over to my room while I slowly unbuttoned my shirt to throw at her "I think I broke rule number fifty six, unnecessary disrobing" I teased before I closed the door behind me after entering my bedroom

"Your so damn difficult" Blaire yelled out from within the living room

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

Maybe Humphrey was right. These parties have lost the originality when it comes to the naming of them, I mean once you get passed the Black and White Affair, The White Party, and The Masquerade Ball then you pretty much run out of names to call parties. Though I do think Lilly just wants an excuse to throw a party these days seeing as she was living the lavish lifestyle, but then again that was what she was used to. Stepping off the elevator I immediately saw Ben and Serena off in the corner of the room talking while Rufus and Lilly snacked on some of the desserts. It was always a shock to see Rufus at these type of events because lets face it he's a newbie to this world, but now it just seemed like he was Lilly's lap dog that followed her around where ever she went. I know they are in love and all that but its hard to see love when your always staring at the persons ass as she follow behind them. Humphrey would never admit this but I do think he wished that his father never married Lilly because slowly but surely he could see his father's personality change, but then again his personality had to change with raising a wild child like Jenny. On her worst days Jenny made Serena seem so much tamer but then again Serena did the drug circuit so she still might have a leg up. I'm noticing more and more that I bashing Serena a lot today, maybe I'm a little pissed at her still with the whole comments about me running away.

It's been about two hours in and I've managed to mingle with just about everyone in the room, but I do have to admit that this party is beginning to wear on me. I made a bit of nice chit chat with Ben, who was clearly trying to hard for my tastes but I don't think there is a thing that he can do to make me like him because I still haven't seen anything yet to warrant me liking him. Serena was overjoyed but if she knew my thoughts than she wouldn't be afterwards. I doubt Chuck will be coming to the party now, he's probably off banging a girl that isn't Raina knowing him, but then again this is me not caring. Listening on and on to Serena basically pimping Ben out to be this grand guy it almost feels like they're talking as one now because what they're both saying is too much alike for my tastes. Trying to look interested in what people are saying is becoming harder for me but it does allow me to organize what I have to do for the day. Just as I was beginning to work on the tasks of next week in my head, I saw Humphrey step off the elevator looking a bit peeved, I hope he doesn't look over towards Serena because that'll only make him more upset, but he made a straight bee line for his father and Lilly.

"Really? Really? You had no right!" Dan yelled at his father who was trying to calm him down while everyone turned their attention towards Dan and Rufus "No, don't ssh me. What gives you the right to just call my boss and have me fired?" he asked

"What is going on?" Serena whispered to me

"I don't know" I replied as we both looked on intently at the situation

"Your wasting your time, you think your doing something but your wasting you time. You need to start looking for a job that can be a career and stop goofing around Dan" Rufus scolded his son

"Wow! You're a class act. Not everyone can marry into money like you. Last I remembered of you back in the Brooklyn days you were taking odd end jobs at nightclubs just to pay the rent" Dan sneered and I silently clapped to myself because that was a good comeback even for Humphrey

"Well I did what I had to do to pay the bills. This has nothing to do about me, this is about you and your lofting through life" Rufus replied "I'm worried about you is all" he then added

"Lofting through life? You've got to be kidding me. I'm paying the bills, I take care of myself, and I stay on top of my schoolwork…what more do you want?" Dan declared

"I want you stop barely surviving. Lilly and I have been talking and we think it would be in your best interest to just move in with us for a bit so we could help you find a job" Rufus proposed as Dan just scoffed at the idea

"Your insane. You've really got your head up your ass if you think I'm going to leave my home to live in a penthouse" Dan laughed to himself but if he truly thought about then he'd realize it was a step up from the loft, hell a deluxe room at the Plaza would be a step up from the loft

"We'd really like for you to consider this Daniel" Lilly said

"My answer is no. I stay at the loft" Dan replied "Now I have to find a job to pay the rent because my father cost me mine" he said before he turned to leave

"Dan" Rufus called out but Dan just kept walking and for a moment I could see Serena glaring on at her mother as if she seemed a bit upset for Dan. That's strange because not too long ago the blonde screwed him over for inmate 5701. I should go check on Humphrey, he was beyond pissed when he left and going home angry can always lead to something bad. Making a few quick good-byes I grabbed my coat and purse then left the party.

**

* * *

****[Dan's P.O.V]**

Why do movies always simplify everything? I mean when life seems so crazy in reality you can just come to a movie and it just simplifies. Movies are the simplifiers in our life, I'm calling it that and there is no changing of that. I'm on my second movie and I feel a little better but I'm still very much pissed at my dad. What was he thinking? He acts like I'm just suppose to convert over to the Upper East side life like he did, like its suppose to be that easy or I would embrace it….no thank you, I dated the Upper East side and I don't want to become that life. Walking the darkened streets with a bottle of yahoo in my hands because I'm pretty sure if I have a beer bottle in my hand at this time of night the police would think I was drunk off my ass. I cut through the basketball courts on my way home because it's the quicker route on my way back to the loft until I see a limo pull up in front of me. Rolling my eyes because I all ready know who it is…there is only one person who would show up to Brooklyn in a limo at this time of night and I was not in the mood for this, so I take another swig of my chocolate milk and continue to walk. I hear her door open and close quickly as she begins to walk in a fast pace behind me. I don't have to turn around to know that she's probably becoming annoyed that she has to chase after me but I'm not stopping. Opening the door to the building, I make my way upstairs and she's finally growing tired of my silent treatment.

"Will you talk to me?" Blaire asked as we entered the loft

"I'm not in the mood Waldorf" I replied as I headed straight to my bedroom while I began to undress

"You know this is me showing concern for you. I saw the argument with your dad back there and I kind of felt for you" Blaire said

"Thank you. That makes me feel all warm inside" I tell her before I begin to unzip my pants "I'm disrobing if you haven't noticed" I then say

"How about you stop. I mean I'm trying to talk to you" Blaire said

"What? What? What do you want to talk about? Because I'm not talking about your stupid terms because I'm not agreeing to them. In fact I take the offer of the table, I don't know what possessed me to think that we could even be sex buddies" I tell her with much annoyance in my voice

"You can't take it back, its all ready on the table" Blaire replies

"I think I can and I just did" I answer back before she quickly walks over towards me, for a moment she looks me dead in the eyes then takes a deep breath before she pulls me into an intoxicating kiss. Quickly undoing the zipper on her dress, we waste not time in taking it off before we fall back on the bed. Going back and forth with control she finally just gave in to me, and with the many moans she screamed out during sex it was clear she had no problem giving me the control.

**

* * *

****[Blaire's P.O.V]**

Rolling over onto my back after what was hours worth of sex, I quickly wrapped the sheets around my bare body before I look over to see that Humphrey is putting his boxers back on. Yeah, this is something I'll never get used to even if I try with all my might but the sex was great and hit the spot. Heading into the kitchen I can hear him open the fridge before he walks back inside with a bottle of Gatorade and a pizza box in hand before taking a seat at his desk. I try to hold back my look of disgust because he's literally eating cold pizza and actually enjoying it, I'll never understand the myth of eating food cold when it was originally served hot. Grabbing my underwear, I slip it on before I sit up in the bed before I start to check my phone to see that I have a few texts from the girls at work. I'll deal with that later because I'm pretty sure Epperly is demanding something that will have me stressed out in the blink of an eye and I don't want to deal with that. Piece by piece I begin to put my under garments on while Humphrey just eats and drinks in silence making wonder if he's come to regret our agreement, but then I think back to how we were in bed about thirty minutes ago and I find it hard to believe he'd hate the agree.

"Are you leaving?" Dan asks me "Is that a part of the terms?" he then asks but sarcastically

"I don't like to make it habit of sleeping here, that's not my style" I quickly replied "Plus your clearly eating and need silence in order to do that" I then point out

"Cold pizza and Gatorade, dinner for champions" Dan declares "You don't have to go, if it makes you feel any better I can just sleep in Jenny's room" he suggests

"No, I really need to go home. I have to get up early tomorrow" I tell him

"I saw two tonight…I purchased the ticket for one but ended up seeing two" Dan tells me as he begins on his last piece of pizza and I somehow know what he's talking about

"That bad" I reply "What's been going on?" I then ask

"He's been going on. Ever since he said I do things changed…he's not Rufus Humphrey, he's Rufus van der Woodsen" Dan said as I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that statement which made him smile a bit

"Marriage does change people, even parents. You should hear him out though" I suggest

"Why? I'm not going to leave the loft and move in to the penthouse. Serena lives there and Chuck frequents there…those are two solid reasons for me to stay here" Dan tells me and I begin to understand the Chuck reasoning because I would hate to be in the same room with Chuck as well

"Then if no solution of his works, then….screw him. I kind of think you'll figure it out" I tell him "I mean your somewhat smart and your fairly organized" I then add

"Are you complimenting me?" Dan smiles

"No, I'm just tired of their always being family drama. I think we've had our fair share at parties now" I laugh

"Yeah, well I have to find a job that will help me afford rent so that should be fun to start on" Dan laughs as he sets the box of pizza aside and finishes off his drink "So about those terms? We really need to throw them out" he begins to say

"You know how I feel about the rules" I quickly fire back at him

"And you know how I feel about them" Dan replies "We just had great sex without them, you can't tell me you were even thinking of the rules then" he tells me

"You breathed heavily in my ear for a bit, it began to sound like a panting dog on a hot summers day. Then you do this toe thing that really annoying, I forgot when I was writing the rules but I'll just add it to the list" I begin to mention all his mistakes of our encounter while he just laughs at me "You really should be writing these down" I tell him

"I'm not writing any of this crap down" Dan laughs

"Oh, and no Birthday Sex" I tell him as he just groans

"Oh, c'mon. That was just invented…you know to where you can publicly be proud to talk about it" Dan said

"I'm not about to let some song dictate when I have to have sex. If the guy was that damn sexy then he'd be getting it on every day besides just his birthday. Besides whats the big deal about Birthday sex" I questioned

"Because that's when you can be a little more creative than the rest of the times" Dan smiled

"Yeah, that will be a hell no" I quickly shut that topic down "I'm not some whore Humphrey" I then state

"For Birthdays you could be, and you could make it a respectable thing" Dan tried to reason

"Well lets hope by any of our birthdays this arrangement will be over with" I tell him

"I have pity on the next guy you date because if he's not getting Birthday sex than your sex life won't amount to anything" Dan says

"Don't talk about my sex life like that, your sex life is going to suck because all you'll be getting is Birthday sex and blue balls every other day of the year" I fire back at him as we both go back and forth in our banter.


	5. Once Upon an Open Mind

Chapter Five- Once Upon an Open Mind

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Do I really have to wear this stupid ass poncho? I mean I think the people are starting to understand that this is Pepe's Taco Shack just by the sign and the insanely loud Mexican music. I don't think its called Mexican music, excuse the racial slur, its mariachi music…I got chewed out by the waitress here when I said that and I thought I was going to die of constant nagging when she went on her tirade. I'm holding this guitar and swaying but I have idea what they expect me to do, this couple is looking at me like I'm some sort of an idiot and at this point I'm starting to agree with them on that opinion. This job blows, and so does my dad. He called me a few times, which seems to be the recurring theme the past couple of days since our big argument, if you can call it that, but I'm in no rush to have the Full House moment especially when I have to scramble to pay the rent in a few days. The catering job may not have been a suitable career but hobb knobbing with the rich got pretty tips that was more than enough and then some when it came to rent. Now, now I'm stuck swaying and listening to mariachi music while Pepe is off banging his wife's sister in the back. My life has officially been deemed as suck. Just as I'm ready to deem my life as a complete failure I see Waldorf make her way inside with disgust written all over her face. Yeah, not exactly how I wanted her to see me. She glances over at me and laugh a little through the disgust as the sight of me in poncho with a sombrero and the added fake mustache can be appealing even to a rich snob like her. Finally this song is over and I can get the hell out of here I say to myself as I immediately start ripping off my get up.

"Humphrey, this is very…very, Hispanic of you" Blaire laughs

"Shut up" I groan as I hand over the poncho to the bartender

"You play the guitar?" Blaire asked

"I don't play. I strum" I reply as the bartender hands me my check and at this point the check is the only good part of my day. That was until I saw the Pepe screwed me over "Where the hell is my money? I worked two over time shifts this week on top of covering for Alejandro" I complain

"Hey, I don't make out the checks I just hand them over" The bartender tells me

"Yeah, whatever" I said shoving my little eighty dollar check back inside before I throw the sombrero onto the counter "I quit. Tell Pepe that" I said before I look over to see a look of surprise on Blaire's face "C'mon lets go" I tell her before I start my mad dash for the door while she follows behind

"I thought you needed a job to pay for the rent Humphrey?" Blaire asked

"I do, but I need my pride" I fire back "They've got me in a damn sombrero for crying out loud" I then say

"I saw" Blaire laughed "Why don't you just talk to your dad? Come up with a compromise?" she suggests

"Yeah, no. I'm not going to ask for his help when he's the one that put me in this position" I tell her as we turn the corner

"Then talk to Lilly. Talk to someone who can spare you of this embarrassment" Blaire says

"I would love to talk to anyone or that someone you speak of but I'm not rich if you haven't noticed" I reply as I open up the door to the building for her to enter as we make our way up to the loft

"And there's that pride you speak of, I believe I see a little of stubborn ass behind it" Blaire said "You haven't even gone to class the pass couple of days, and if you continue than you'll be screwed for midterms" she tells me as I begin to realize that midterms are coming up and I need to start studying or else work will be the last thing on my mind

"Crap" I say realizing that she is right but I won't dare come out and just tell that to her "I'll just look at your notes…and Ryan probably has the notes for English" I say trying to scrape together a plan for success

"Ryan? Ryan barely even pays attention on his own and your going to trust his notes on your academic future?" Blaire asks

"I don't have all the answers here Waldorf! I'm just trying to survive, I have to make this work" I snap at her

"Yes, but at what price. Its noble that you want to keep the only home you've known but you can't sabotage your own life trying to do it. You need help and you need it now" Blaire reiterates to me "So moving on to the more important things…lets have sex" she says as I just look at her

"I don't feel like sex tonight. I've got a crisis on my hands" I sigh

"All the more reason why you should have sex" Blaire tells me as she begins to undo my shirt

"Isn't this like breaking a rule or something" I reply as I watch her take my shirt off while she begins to fumble with my belt "Rules you wrote I might add" I then point out as she finally relieves me of my belt and begins to unzip my pants

"I had a great day. Epperly has let it slip that there is possible opening for assistant style editor, and I'm more than sure I will land the job just by my charming wit and dictorial fashion sense. That, Humphrey, is a great day. So I need sex and possibly a shot to erase the memory of me groping you" Blaire tells as she takes a step back to give me the honors of dropping trousers because she was too much of a lady to do that

"I hate you" I mutter as I pull her towards me, quickly capturing her lips with mine as I pick her up to put on the counter. Sliding my hands under her skirt, I immediately pull down her underwear while I move my savage like kisses down to her neck as she moans into my ear.

"We're not doing it on a counter. People eat on the counter" Blaire said pushing me back

"Waldorf, just shut up" I tell her before I pull her into another kiss

"Don't tell me to shut up" Blaire stated as she broke the kiss once again

"Then where? Where would you like to have sex?" I asked her as she took a moment to access which part of the loft she wanted to have sex at

"Seeing as the moment is fleeting, we should just do it here" Blaire said hopping off the counter to lean up against the wall before I moved towards her to pick her up so that she was resting against the wall

"How is this better?" I asked her

"Shut up Humphrey" Blaire tells me before she pulls my boxers down with her feet and I had to admit I found that talent very impressive when it came to her. Deepening the kiss once I positioned my hand above her head as she began to kiss my neck. I slowly thrusted inside of her causing her to let out a small whimper. Thrusting in and out we both found a rhythm that was suitable for the both of us as I couldn't help but let out a slight moan at how incredible this was feeling. Who'd ever think I'd be having sex with Blaire Waldorf on a wall. This day was definitely strange if not like any other, but then again these past few months had been just that especially since Blaire Waldorf had frequented in and out of my life.

* * *

*******[Blaire's P.O.V.]**

Glad to see I've been taken down from Gossip Girl site, I was about to surpass Serena for the most the most comments under my post. What's with the bashing of Serena? I'm beginning to notice that more and more I'm bashing my best friend. I should seek advice about that before this becomes a habit. Sitting at my desk at work, I should be stapling the packets for this afternoons meeting for the ad execs coming in but I'm staring down Epperly's door to get my moment alone with her because I'll be damned if one of these ivy leaguers get this position. This position is made for me, its something that I have come to realize that I'm great as. My mind though can't help but wonder how Humphrey is doing, I know he's been a little down with how things are about his dad so much so that he's letting his school work slip through the cracks. Usually I could care less about what he does but I guess since we're officially sleeping together as so called sex buddies, but I'm not that cold hearted not to care. Oh, crap…Epperly's door just opened. I grabbed my portfolio and my notebook, gave a lame excuse to one of the other interns as to why I couldn't deal with stapling when I had a career to start. Epperly begins to close her door before I sacrifice my Marc Jacobs by sticking them in to stop the door for closing.

"Do you have a moment?" I ask as pleasantly as possible while Epperly seemed as if she was having a rough day

"Yeah, sure. Close the door behind you" Epperly told me as she walked back over towards her desk "What's on your mind Blaire?" she asked taking a seat

"I wanted to inquire information. Information on the new assistant style editor position opening up" I say trying my best to exude confidence

"And where did you hear that bit of information?" Epperly asks as she leans back in her chair

"Epperly, c'mon. This offices has more loose lips than anything. Was it suppose to be a secret?" I ask her

"No, but it wasn't suppose to be all over the office" Epperly sighed

"You seem a bit shocked by that, like its really suppose to be a secret?" I ask her

"No, Blaire. It's not suppose to be a secret. Its just the person at this position has to know style and all its oddities. They need to have a knack for it" Epperly told me

"All of those traits are instilled in me" I tell her before Epperly gives me a smirk "Before you start to think of all the reasons as to why you don't think I'm qualified, let me assure you that I know style. I mean I'm from the upper east side" I then add

"I know where your from, that has never been an issue" Epperly smiles

"Then you should know how well aware I am of the latest and up and coming stylist and the always fashionable trendsetters. I have critiqued and saved many girls from a humiliation just by their shoes" I describe to her the glory days of Costance

"That's very…noble of you" Epperly said

"Noble? What exactly are you looking for in this position because I'm dong major kissing up and I'm realizing your not even paying attention" I noticed just by her expressions

"Blaire, what you have said is all good and all. Believe me your fashion sense is amazing, but I just….I don't think your suited for this job" Epperly tells me as I nearly fall over in shock

"What do you mean? how am I not suited? Collect trending styles and then critique them, attend fashion shows and tell the honest truth that no one had the nerve to do at the show…tell me where I don't fit in?" I asked her

"Because as you mentioned before, your from the upper east side" Epperly said

"And still missing the point?" I asked her

"You tend to have a skewed opinion and narrowed vision of what you see as fashion. You may say Marc Jacobs and someone else may say Karen Harris" Epperly replied

"Karen Harris? That's JcPenny and excuse me while I barf, Sears" I told her

"And there is the narrowed vision. Blaire all things can be fashion, whether it be Sears or Bloomingdales" Epperly told me

"So I'll spend more time flipping through a Sears catalog, I can adjust to what you want because I believe fashion is flexible" I said trying to work my magic in any way shape or form

"Blaire, I appreciate you charisma and spark but your not what I pictured for this job and I can't recommend you" Epperly sighed

"Okay, I'm really not understanding here because I thought you like me and my work. You know I know fashion but just because I don't shop at Sears makes me less of a candidate" I said "What do I need to do to prove to you that I want this job? I need this job" I told her

"A lot of people need jobs, but it doesn't mean they're good at the job. Here we do things different or at least I do because I do happen to eat, sleep, and breath fashion. So I want to help those who have those same visions and want to change the world that is fashion" Epperly stated

"And I don't fit that vision?" I asked her even more in disbelief that she was turning my dream upside down

"Look, open your eyes to all that is fashion. Open your eyes period and then maybe we can come back to this" Epperly told me "Embrace New York and not just the Upper east side because I think a girl like you has lived the sheltered life for all too long" she then said as I just stood with a blank stare wondering how the hell my dream got shut down all so quickly and there was nothing I could do to save it

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I can't remember the last time I've been in a mall. I mean everything seems so expensive here to where it doesn't even look welcoming to a poor schlep like me. Ryan occasionally works the fragrance booths as another side job because his brother likes to sneak off with the manager for quickies. Earlier today he called and said that he could give me some hours because he was becoming burned out with all the work he had to do, wish I had that problem. The more and more I walk in this store the more I'm realizing that I have lived in a cave for the past couple of months because everything seems so gadgety and expensive to the point where I think I might have to take out a loan just to look at these items. Waldorf would probably feel at home in this place, but then again this was more her speed and affordable in her range is my outrageously expensive speak. Finding Ryan hitting on a customer that has no idea what she is getting herself into, I can't help but shake my head in disbelief that he manages to mix work with pleasure but then again this is Ryan we're talking about. I've spent plenty of times being a wingman that I know not to approach right away because he's trying his best to get the didgets and I wouldn't dare want to miss a possible slap in the face. The way things are going, its all ending right about now for Ryan…now I can get on with my life and stopping watching his.

"Really, Ry?" I asked him

"No harm no foul" Ryan told me as he began to organize the products in the glass casings "So I have a lot of crap for you to sift through, and I need you to spritz the little cards to pass out for samples" he said

"Okay, I can do that" I tell him

"Yeah, you can do this. A chimp can do this" Ryan laughed "So why did you quit the other job?" he asked

"My dad got me fired. It's a…it's a long story that is just frustrating" I sighed

"Family drama, that's nothing unusual. What he didn't like you bringing in the insane amount of money?" Ryan asked

"He didn't like that I haven't found a career yet, but little does he know is that that job helped pay the bills" I reply

"Well this job won't put you over the moon but it should help" Ryan told me "But there is a few rule that you have to follow" he said just before I could hear the annoying voice of Chuck Bass coming my way. Turning slowly I quickly rolled my eyes in annoyance as I saw his latest fling

"Dan Humphrey, I can't say that I'm surprised you selling rather than buying" Chuck said as he walked over towards me

"What do you want Chuck?" I asked angrily not in the mood to deal with his crap

"I'm Raina, by the way. Chuck's fiance" Raina said introduced herself to me

"So your Chuck's latest victim, good luck with that" I tell her

"I see you've been a prick to everyone" Raina laughed as she looked over towards Chuck who seemed so proud to be the town ass

"Humphrey and I could never see eye to eye on anything, let alone bank accounts" Chuck teased "So what's your best selling perfume?" he then asked me

"I don't know. I just started working here" I said

"Shouldn't you know this stuff if your going to be selling it, I mean this will be the key to future, that and paper or plastic as your tagline" Chuck laughed

"I actually can help you with that. I work here" Ryan said as he stepped in

"No, I think I want the newbie's help" Chuck said as Raina grew bored

"I'm going to check out the sunglasses, make your taunting short because we have a meeting and we can't afford to be late" Raina said before she leaned in to kiss Chuck on the cheek before walking off over towards the sunglasses

"You really want to bring her down with you, she seems sweet" I tell him

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Chuck replied "Now tell me which perfume I should buy" he then asked Ryan

"Why don't you just ask Raina? She's right over there?" I told him

"It's called being a surprise, and its not for Raina. It's for Blaire" Chuck said as he began to look on at the different type of perfumes "She's taken this anger too far and she needs to move past it and realize that sacrifices had to be made" he said

"So your buying Blaire perfume while your engaged to Raina. Yeah, you've surpassed jerk to scum bag" I told him "Why don't you do Blaire a favor and leave her alone" I then told him

"And if I don't. Humphrey, you act like she can stay away from me. I love Blaire and whether she likes to admit it or not she loves be back" Chuck said in usual cocky demeanor

"No, I'm pretty sure this time is different" I replied

"And I'm pretty sure you have no idea of what your talking about, as usual I might add" Chuck replied

"I mean it, Blaire is trying to…find her way and she doesn't need you messing that up. If you love her then you'll let her go" I tell him as he turns to look at me

"This noble act may work for Serena but its becoming quite annoying. What goes on between Blaire and I is my business not yours. So if I feel like screwing her brains out then you'll just have to deal with it" Chuck told me before my instinct finally just kicked in and the only reaction was to connect my fist to his face. Ryan quickly ran over to break up the possible fight that would ensue but Chuck and I both knew this fight would continue on even without Ryan in between "You son of bitch!" he sneered at me as Ryan held him back

"Leave her alone" I replied

"I want his ass fired. I want him fired!" Chuck yelled at Ryan before he shoved him off of him. Slowly turning towards me, Ryan had this look on his face like he hated to do this next thing but he had to respect Chuck's wishes

"I know, I know. I'm fired…funny thing is I never worked here" I said beginning to realize how sore my hand was as I slowly backed away watching Chuck tend to his jaw. That in itself was satisfaction to me, knowing that I could kick his ass at anytime I wanted to. Screw his money and his pompous attitude.

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

After the debacle with Epperly earlier that day there was nothing more I wanted than to have a big tub of popcorn, lightly salted of course, along with cookie balls. That name sounds so disgusting now that I think about it but at this point it will substitute the pint of cookie dough ice cream that I want right now. As if this day couldn't get any worse, the theater that we had been going to due to the reason that it wasn't crowded like a damn Twilight movie seems to be packed as if there was a new Twilight movie. Humphrey was reluctant to sit next to me fearing that I would bite his head off but it appears that he's had a pissy day to so I don't want to exchange sap stories about our day. I want to sit and enjoy this movie angrily but I can't help but notice those sour patches Humphrey has in his hands along with the constant attention he keeps showing to his hand as well. I knew I needed something sour along with my sour ass day, stop cursing…it's not ladylike. What the hell does Epperly know about my vision on fashion? I know fashion even the crappy kind you find at the thrift store. I'm more than qualified to give and objective opinion on Sears fashion without barfing. Maybe I need to stop saying that it makes me want to throw up because that kind of proves her point a bit and I'm not letting her win. I have to prove myself and I guess open my eyes to see that Humphrey is hardly touching his sour patches and I really want some.

"Are you reaching?" Dan asks noticing how I was trying to sneak a grab

"What? No" I reply trying to play if off but my hand is halfway on his lap so it's a little hard to explain "Okay, I was reaching. Let me have one" I then declare

"You should ask nicely" Dan replies just as the movie ends and people slowly disperse

"Give it now!" I demand before I grab the box and pour some into my popcorn

"What's wrong? Your pouring your sour patches into your popcorn and although that tastes great together, you never do that" Dan asks

"I'm not having the Full House moment with you" I snap at him which only makes him laugh "Why are you catering your hand like it's a million dollars or something" I then ask him

"I'm not answering less in case you answer my question, and if this were a million dollars it would be cut off and into my bank account" Dan told me

"Take it you haven't talked to Rufus" I then conclude going back to snacking on my food

"No, I haven't" Dan replied before a waited a moment to see if I would answer his original question. Realizing I wasn't going to budge he quickly grabs the tub of popcorn along with my cookie balls as he gets up. I swear in this moment I could kill Humphrey and never regret it

"Give me the popcorn" I demand

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you. Your acting like a crazy person" Dan tells me before he lets out a sigh "Did Chuck by you that perfume after all?" he then asks me as I look at him strangely

"What? Chuck bought me perfume?" I ask him

"Yeah or at least he wanted to" Dan said before he took a seat "He came into the mall with Raina today, he was looking to buy perfume for you while Raina was over looking at sunglasses" he told me

"Wow, he was really serious about the sneaking around" I said still amazed that Chuck thought I was that big of a whore to just sneak around with him

"Your not going to sneak around with him, are you?" Dan asked "I know he's still got this hold on you but your better than that" he tells me

"No. I shut the idea down the first time he proposed it" I replied "That still doesn't explain your whole tending to the hand?" I then ask

"It still has to do with Chuck. I told him to leave you alone and then he said his usual Chuck thing then I punched him. So now I won't be getting the job at the mall because he had me fired, but it was worth punching him" Dan sighed "Now I just have to figure something out. Maybe beg for my job back from Pepe and get another job" he said

"And where will school fit in?" I ask

"It can't. I mean I have to keep my home, I know its pathtic but I need a place to live" Dan told me

"Its not pathtic" I said "Thank you, for the whole punching thing…its actually the nicest thing you've done for me that I secretly wished for" I then added

"Your welcome" Dan replies "So now you tell me about your day? Every sentence earns you a sour patch" he then said

"I'm not going to talk for candy" I reply feeling like I was requested to act like a dog

"Waldorf if your going to junk out then you'll need these cookie balls and sour patch. Cookie balls? that's interesting, even for you" Dan laughed

"Epperly shot me down for the promotion. She thinks I have a narrow view on things that would spread into my work" I told him as I extended my hand out to receive my sour patch "I want balls too" I then said not realizing how disgusting that sound but it was too late because Humphrey was all ready laughing

"I'm sorry that mine don't suffice" Dan teased "Epperly isn't entirely wrong, you know" he said handing over the cookie balls

"Are you being serious?" I asked him really hoping that he was teasing me

"Waldorf, your ideas on fashion are all over priced and expensive to some. Some people are extremely fashionable and don't spend thousands of dollars on their clothing" Dan said

"That's not fashion though" I replied still a bit confused

"And that's being close minded. Look at Vanessa…" Dan said before I quickly had to stop him

"I'd rather not" I quickly stated

"Vanessa is extremely fashionable and she doesn't spend a fortune on it. Here in Brooklyn it works, hell in New York in general it works" Dan said

"Please, she'd be stoned if she thought that would work in the Upper East Side" I said

"Open your mind mean accept that label whoring is not the way of life. Sometime trips to Target and Sears are like a trip to Bloomingdale" Dan pointed out "I think if you really want this job you need to stop thinking your way is the only way, and that is what Epperly means" he then said and sadly I was beginning to understand just what Epperly meant after he broke it down further. Ugh…I hate Humphrey

"I guess I can use your closet as inspiration" I sighed

"No, your not using my closet" Dan said as we got up from our seats and began to head out of the movie theater

"Why not?" I asked him "You clearly have Brooklyn style, somewhat appalling but its style down here" I said

"How are you being open minded when you continually criticize me" Dan said

"Its you…I'm stating facts" I replied "Your such a girl" I quickly fire back

"How am I being a girl?" Dan asks

"Because you just are" I told him before taking a quick swipe at his arm

"Ouch!" Dan said as he grabbed onto his arm

"And a wuss" I laughed


	6. Good and Bad of it All

**Chapter Six- Good and Bad of it All**

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

She's even in my dreams. She's invading every aspect of my life. I thought I was done with Elizabeth Hurley. I mean that was teenage years, and now she's come back to seduce me but she does look good now…real good. I can feel Waldorf moving beside me but I can't stop dreaming about Ms. Hurley nor do I want to stop. She's finally stopped moving, I was beginning to think she was trying to ruin my alone time with Elizabeth but now I can drift further into….my alarm clock is going off. I've got to go to class, if I'm even still a part of the class, I needed more sleep though. Quickly getting up to hit the alarm clock, I lean down to put my boxers on while Blaire quickly hops out of bed as well. I forgot that we both agreed on the time to be set so that we both could get up on time. I'm scrambling around the room putting on clothing as is Blaire, then once I've become halfway decent I head into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. We're both running around the loft like we're two chickens with our heads cut off like it used to be in this house or should I say loft. Throwing her things together in her bag, she begins to put on her make up the best she can because she thinks my restrooms are disgusting. She's said that about every aspect of my loft but yet she spends the night at least two to three nights out of the week the other nights she's either too tired to come over or we just watch movies down at the theater.

"Coffee?" I ask as I begin to pour myself a cup

"No, I do star bucks" Blaire replies before I pour her a cup anyways

"Coffee" I say as I push it towards her then she realizes that she's suppose to be open minded

"Do you have hazelnut crème with a touch of cinnamon?" Blaire asks thinking that I seriously have it in the cupboards

"How about two sugars and crème with a touch of milk" I said as I pour in the described mixture before she reluctantly takes the cup and takes a sip

"Who is Elizabeth?" Blaire asks me as I walk over to the coat rack to grab my coat

"No one" I mutter not wanting to confess to the fact that I was dreaming about Elizabeth Hurley

"Really? Because the way you were moaning her name, it sounds like you know her very well" Blaire smiles at me knowing that she had me cornered

"I don't know her, personally" I reply

"Then how do you know her?" Blaire asks

"Because she's a movie star. It's Elizabeth Hurley" I mutter as I put my cup in the sink as does she before I quickly walk over to the door wanting to end this conversation as much as possible when I hear her laughter

"Elizabeth Hurley" Blaire laughs hysterically before I opened the door to see an warning of eviction notice on my door, grabbing the note I look it over and I begin to realize that my luck is running out "What is it?" she asks me

"It's reality. I'm my reality, and its closing in on me" I sighed not wanting to deal with this right now because I knew that instead scrambling to get to class, I needed to drop the class so I could pay my bills "Lock up behind yourself" I then tell her as I head out

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V.]**

Humphrey does have the flare for the dramatics, though I know that this wasn't something he had particularly planned. I don't know why he's being so stubborn and won't just go to his dad or better yet Lilly…sometimes his stubbornness can be annoying but I somehow respect it. After locking up the loft which I'm not sure how beneficial that will be since I'm sure crime lurks whether deadbolts or not….sorry, I'm suppose to be open minded…I'm most certain crime exists everywhere. Well anyways, I'm heading over to the penthouse to do lunch with Serena and hope that I can scheme my way into figuring something out for Humphrey but I'm pretty sure that I have to keep this on the down low because Humphrey's stubbornness doesn't leave room for an open mind. Stepping off the elevator, Serena pranced down the staircase looking like a million bucks as always because lets face it, she always does. Heading over to the sitting area, we both sit down and go through our purses making sure that the necessary make up is there. Finally making it to the restaurant after Serena made a marathon call with Ben, who is officially annoying me with how stupid he can be, we order our food and make small chit chat because Serena knows I'm up to something.

"So how is life?" Serena asks quizzically

"Life is great. I'm doing great at work so that Epperly has no choice but to compliment me on my impeccable work that has managed to creep into her job description" I reply

"A slow takeover, that sounds like you" Serena smiles "And is there anything else that your up to?" she asks

"I'm not up to anything" I reply knowing that Serena didn't buy that for one second. Sometimes I forget how well she knows me and that though a regular dumbass would believe my response while she knew it was a bald faced lie "Okay, I need to have information on the building owner of where Humphrey stays" I finally spit out

"For Dan?" Serena asked

"Yes" I reply

"Okay, excuse me as I try to process this. You want information on the owner of Dan's building, now I really have to ask, what are you up to?" Serena asked me with a serious look on her face

"Relax, I'm not trying to destroy Humphrey. I want to…I want to help him" I told her

"Why?" Serena asked "I mean I find it a bit weird that you want to help Dan when you can barely stand him" she pointed out

"All of which is true but I don't dislike him that much, Dan is actually a good person" I said "Look he's been skipping class because he's been getting these crappy jobs just to pay the rent, and now he's got an eviction notice on his loft" I told her

"How do you know about this?" Serena asked me

"We do attend the same school, and seeing as I don't have a lot of friends…I had no choice but to convert to Humphrey" I told her only giving half the truth of how I knew because lets face it, the whole truth isn't necessary when the point is Humphrey needs help

"So hoe exactly are you going to go about helping him because I know Dan well enough to know that he wouldn't want Rufus or Lilly to know about this because then that will only reaffirm what they think" Serena said

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could do a secret payment to the building owner and Humphrey will never have to know about it" I told her

"Wow, you doing something generous to help Dan. I should really photograph this picture" Serena laughed as she made fake camera noises along with the motions

"Do you know the owner?" I then asked trying to get her attention back

"Yes, his name is George. He's your typical round and bald building owner" Serena relayed to me "But he's a hard ass though, he means business and hardly cuts anyone any breaks. One time he charged them extra one month because he thought I was living there, I had to give proof that I didn't live there along with staying clear for a week" she then added

"I've dealt with worse. The balder the better in my opinion" I smiled

"Blaire Waldorf feeling the need to help Dan Humphrey, this is just too good to be true. I almost wish that you would make this effort with Ben" Serena said still amazed with the simple fact that I wanted to help Dan

"Oh, wow. Now we're comparing Dan to Ben, lets just focus on one shocker" I laughed "My opinion stays the same on Ben" I then told her

"Your right, lets focus on one shocker" Serena quickly replied not wanting to get into an argument over Ben

"Wise suggestion" I laughed before I grabbed my water glass and took a sip from it

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

That burrito hit the spot. I can't remember the last time I actually enjoyed a burrito, ever since I was a little kid I had this thing about burritos where I always felt every germ possible was rolled up in a burrito so I made it a point to never eat a burrito. Of course as I got older I began to succumb to the burrito and was fully seduced by a bean and cheese with the green sauce that gives it that tangy taste…so yeah, I dig a good burrito. As you can see, my life is so boring that a burrito is what I'm thinking about. Cleaning up behind myself because lets face it…I'm the maid of the house now and because I kind of enjoy a clean house, I half expect Waldorf to not to come seeing as its so late but when I hear her heels walk down the outside hallway I know that she's here. Meeting her at the door I flash a smile because I'm more than ready to have sex, in fact it's the highlight of my crappy day, which somehow involved my rent getting paid miraculously. Note to self, go see George about that..don't ask too many questions though because I don't want him to get suspicious of the fact I have no idea how it got paid but I will find out.

"What do you have that goofy ass smile on your face for?" Blaire asks me as she walks over to take a seat on the sofa

"Because I'm actually glad to see you. I know surprising" I laughed as I headed into the kitchen to pour her a glass of wine before heading back out to hand it to her

"To an open mind" Blaire said as she sniffed the scent before taking a sip of her wine "So what exactly are you excited about?" she then asked as she kicked her heels off to make herself comfortable

"I surprisingly had a less crappy day than anticipated" I smiled taking a seat in one of the recliners

"So you kept your classes?" Blaire then asked

"No, I dropped one and I was on my way to drop another until I got a call from George" I said "George, is the building owner by the way, he told me to disregard the eviction notice and that I was caught up" I told her

"Wow, that is good news" Blaire said playing along

"Yeah, so now that buys me time to get a job that will cover the rent and hopefully I can get back to my usual work load at school" I told her as she looked at me confused

"Your still dropping out of school? Your rent was caught up though so now you can go to school and not have to worry" Blaire said

"For now, but I still have to worry a month from now. I'm just taking a year off so I can save up enough money to be secure" I said

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said Humphrey" Blaire stated

"I thought me asking what significance is Marc Jacobs was the dumbest thing I've ever said?" I asked her a bit confused as to why she seemed a little irked by my plan

"Because how many people say I'm just taking a year off and then that year turns into two, then three, and then would you like paper or plastic" Blaire said

"That's a little extreme, don't you think? Look I have to do what is financially smart and not what I want to do. By the grace of God I was spared a month of rent but I don't like to lean too much on a giving hand" I replied

"And you education? that's not exactly something you can pick up and get back like a drop of dime" Blaire said

"I know that but I still have to do this" I replied "Why are you getting so bothered by this, its not like its your future that's on the line. Your covered, you don't have to worry about money" I then said as she set her wine glass down to shoot me a look

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaire asked with an angry tone

"It means that your Blaire Waldorf and you don't deal with common issues such as paying the bills. You barely even worrying about your laundry" I laughed

"So that makes you battle tested or something? What does that have to with anything?" Blaire asked

"It means that I'm a little more inclined to think that what I'm doing is right, and that school will have to be picked when I have to time to get to it" I told her

"Can you be anymore of a jackass" Blaire laughed to herself but not in a humorous way that had spurred our banter

"No, I like to think of myself as a realist" I replied

"Yeah, a real dumbass. Just so you know I experienced this new human emotion I'm not accustomed to called worry. I used that emotion to pay your damn rent to the pig of building owner" Blaire said as I literally fell out of my seat in shock

"I never told you to do that? You had no business" I said angrily

"No, I had no business but you had no brain so one had to prevail over the other. Your stubbornness almost got you kicked out" Blaire said

"Just because I don't crawl on my knees to mommy and daddy when I need something doesn't make me stubborn. I take care of myself" I said

"And you've done such a great job" Blaire replied sarcastically

"Oh, like you can talk. Darota is at your disposal day and night where you don't even know what the word independence is" I fired back

"Spare me that elitist attitude, I will not apologize for my upbringing and my wealth…Serena may have let you get away with that but I won't" Blaire said

"Because Serena actually cared about being independent from her family name and her reputation…she actually had an open mind and didn't pretend like she did" I told her

"Pretend? I'm sleeping with you, that's open minded if you ask me" Blaire yelled at me "But your one to talk about being open minded while you constantly judge" she said

"Judge? You mean actually know the difference between right and wrong" I tell her

"Right and wrong my ass. Your as hypocritical as the rest of us" Blaire tells me "Rufus claimed the Upper East Side as his home and you make him out to be some sort of zombie because he actually finds endearing qualities about it" she said

"Being permanently attached to Lilly isn't endearing its called having no life, which by the way is something he had in Brooklyn when it consisted of working" I said

"Whether he's being a kiss ass or not, he's far more open minded than you" Blaire said

"Talk to me when you can do one thing for yourself without calling for Darota" I said as she grabbed her purse to get up from the sofa "I'm not a damn charity case, I don't need your sympathy" I yelled

"And talk to me when you can get over yourself. You need help, admit that, but instead your as close minded as anyone else." Blaire said before she stormed out of the loft while I trailed behind to close the door behind her. Leaning up against the door, I didn't know whether to be angry or pissed until I just finally realized that I was both. What right did Waldorf have to do that? I mean I understand the intention but I don't need her to buy me, I'm not some damn charity case.

* * *

**[Blaire P.O.V.]**

The nerve of Humphrey. I try to do a good deed for him and he just turns around and gets mad at me. He's such an ass sometimes that he even gives Chuck a run for his money. Well, okay that's stretching it a bit but he's still annoying. I was just trying to help him out so that he wouldn't lose his home, that's all, I didn't see it as a charity case type of thing and if I did I wouldn't be donating to that booze hound. He took a perfectly good evening and ruined it with his crazed belief that the Upper East side is so corrupt and spoiled. Serena may let him get away with that crap but I'm not ashamed of my money nor the desire to keep it. I don't get too much of a chance to enjoy my anger because I have to stop off by the office to put the folders for tomorrows meeting in the execs boxes so they can have it in the morning. Three hours and two water bottles later I'm finally able to go home and soak in a bubble bath while sipping on the real deal wine, not that cheap stuff Humphrey has that's occasionally tastes well. Stepping off the elevator I motion to say goodbye to the security guard but he's nowhere to be found, he's probably on a cigarette break or something. Heading out of the building I reach in my coat to my gloves on and without even realizing I see what appears to be a guy run up to me in a black mask. I didn't have to be a genuis to know what was happening but I did all I could to pretend like I hadn't seen anything or noticed him but that became hard when he pulled a gun out on me. In that moment all the snaky comments I had stored in me just whiped away and I just froze.

"Give me all your money!" The guy yelled as he frantically looked around

"I..I..I don't have any money" I stutter as I dig in my purse wishing I had something to give to him so he would leave me alone

"You better not be lying to me" The guy said before he walked over to pull my purse out of my hand while shoving me to the ground. Scraping my face along the sidewalk. "Nothing but damn make up in this damn purse" he griped at me as he threw my stuff out onto the pavement as I did my best to remain in control. Pulling my coat over my legs I quickly noticed the scrapes along my leg before he finally just threw my purse down only holding the wallet with my credit cards "Get up!" he screamed at me as he kept looking around to see if anyone was coming while I just slowly rose to my feet

"Please don't hurt me" I begged him as I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face because at this point I was scared shitless

"Give me…give me your watch" The guy asked as I looked on at my watch before he just grabbed my arm and forcefully took it off. Squirming around in his grasp I just hoped that he wouldn't do anything crazy and while we both struggled he finally got the upper hand until he struck me across the face.

"Just take it" I cried as I just held my face hoping that he wouldn't grab my phone that was laying across the way. Kneeling down, he put the gun up against my head and with a deep breath

"You tell anyone…I'll kill you" The guy whispered to me before he slowly backed away then took off running. For a moment I looked on at the luxury I called the Upper East side and just realized yeah, its luxury all right. Looking on I wanted to make sure that he was and partially because I was scared out of my mind. As I rose to my feet I could feel myself trembling uncontrollably even with a coat on, I did my best to stop but I couldn't help it. Looking around nervously I walked over towards the phone and motioned to lean down before I just threw up. Yes, as disgusting as it was, I just started puking feeling like I wasn't in my body at this point. Picking up the phone I began to run through my head of who I should call. Serena…she's off to Connecticut with Ben. Nate…he changed his number again because of that girl, I haven't gotten the new number yet. Chuck….I can't anymore, and because I don't want him here. In that moment it seemed like I was truly contemplating who to call but really it was a mere flash second to where I knew who I had to call.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

My plan is simple. It's nothing that requires much thought. It's simply to get drunk. I'm tired of worrying about everything and being pissed at everyone at least for tonight but tomorrow I'm still pretty pissed. Ryan was suppose to meet me over here and was on his way until he saw a hot girl and decided to leave with her. So my drinking buddy is gone, but that's okay I will get drunk all by my lonesome. Placing my order with the bartender I can't help but think about what the hell my plan is when it comes to school. I'm in no way shape or form recognizing what Blaire said but maybe I do need to have a plan when it comes to school, hell when it comes to the loft. Letting the loft go is not an option so I'm not entertaining that thought whatsoever….but if I had to, I think that would be the nail in the coffin with my dad. A part of me feels like calling Jenny up and getting her opinion on it but I don't want her to worry. I'm in a bind and I just need something to take my mind off it…that girl over there has eyed me ever since I've come in. Maybe I should hook up with her tonight, it would take my mind off of my problems and would be a step up from Waldorf. Sex with her was the worst idea because now she thinks she knows me or has some liberty to make decisions for me. I mean its so damn frustrating when it comes to her because she thinks she's always right….she made rules on us having sex for crying out loud. My phone is ringing…I'm afraid to even look at my phone because with my luck it'll be someone that I don't want to talk to and surprise, surprise its Waldorf. She's probably calling to get back at me or end our little arrangement. I'm not in the mood to fight with her because its just pointless…..then again, why is she calling me? Especially when she knows I'm pissed at her and she's supposed to be pissed at me….I'm not answering….there's no point to answer. Fine, I'll answer but I'm ending things first.

"Waldorf we're done" I quickly say before I hear trembling and muffled tears on the other end

"Can…you…can you come get me? I've been robbed" Blaire says in between tears. Grabbing my keys, I quickly booked it

"I'm on my way. Just tell me where you are?" I asked as a taxi pulled up and I wasted no time getting in

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

I can hear the rats running along the cracks, and there's a part of me that is disgusted but is to scared to care. Kneeling down I make sure to cover my legs because the coldness of the night is beginning to pick up and the breeze turned from coolness on my cuts to insanely cold. Each footstep I hear I get even more worried because I have this vision that the guy knows I called for help and he's come to make his promise come true against me. Nothing about me feels beautiful or Waldorf at this point because all I want to do is just run away. I hear Dan's voice calling out my name as he runs and I immediately thank every taxi company in New York for getting him so quickly or maybe he knows backstreets to where I am, but I'm just relieved he came especially after what happened earlier. I'm just really glad he came is all I kept thinking as tears roll down my face as I get up and begin to walk towards him so he doesn't have to keep running around. About to turn the corner, he stops immediately once he see's me limping towards him. For a moment he takes in the sight of the once glamorous girl that was me and the mess that was made of me. Grabbing my hand, he walks me over to the waiting taxi.

The drive back to his place was in complete silence as he didn't need to ask a million questions to know what was wrong with me. Once we make it back to his loft, I hop in the shower wanting to get this grime off of me. I don't look that bad I keep telling myself as I look in the mirror at giant bruise that's on my cheek, and my body doesn't feel so stiff even though I have bruises up and down my leg…overall I don't look that bad I tell myself. I haven't necessarily gotten into the habit of leaving clothes over at his place because its just a rule I followed of my own so I'm in an oversized shirt that Humphrey has let me borrow. In some odd way I feel like a cloche of protection has been placed over me and I feel safe. Stepping out of the bathroom I can see Humphrey pacing the floor because he's not quite sure what do with me…he's contemplating calling the police or just telling Darota, anything that makes me feel safe and lets the person who did this meet justice in the swiftest fashion. Walking towards him he immediately stops once he see's me.

"The shirt fits good on you" Dan says shyly as a moment of silence comes over us and I'm just trying to hold myself together because Waldorf women face tragedy then move on like fashion "Do you want something to eat? I can order you pizza or go to pick something up?" he asks

"No. I just..I want sleep" I whisper softly

"Okay. You can take my room since its familiar to you and I can just take Jenny's room" Dan tells me before I agree to the plan. Turning off all the light in the loft we make our way to his room because some part of him feels like he should walk me there to be a gentlemen. Sitting on my usual side of the bed I stare out at his so called Brooklyn just taking in the sounds of Brooklyn wondering how the part of town I had always claimed as safe could be the same place that would do harm to me over the place I was almost certain I would never feel safe in. Looking over my shoulder to look at Humphrey, I can see he's still unsure of what he should do but then his natural nice guy instincts kick in and he comes over to sit beside me.

"I was wondering when you were going to act so weird" I laugh to myself as I choke back the tears "I just got robbed Humphrey, I'm not dead" I tell him

"But something worse could have happened" Dan replies a bit down on himself "That argument was stupid earlier" he then says

"It kind of was" I reply "I'm sorry for overstepping" I then say

"No. You were just…you were being a friend. A friend that needed to kick me in the ass to make me realize that I need help" Dan said as he placed his hand on top of mine "I should have never been such an jackass because maybe this wouldn't have happened" he then says

"I'm pretty sure you can't stop crime from happening" I laughed

"You know what I mean" Dan replied "I just feel like a complete ass" he sighs

"At least you feel better than I do right now" I joke "Nothing about tonight is something we could have predicted" I told him

"Maybe not" Dan sighed "Well I'm going to let you get some rest because I'm pretty sure you want some rest" he says as he gets up from the bed and begins to walk over towards the door

"Thank you. Thank you for coming tonight" I said before he slowly turned to look back at me

"You know we're gonna have to realize that we're actually friends now. This whole love to hate each other is good, but I think I want to be the first to say that you're my friend and that's what a friend…with benefits, would do" Dan tells me "You know be there for each other and all that other crap" he teased as I couldn't help but laugh

"Thank you Humphrey" I smiled at him

"No problem Waldorf. No problem" Dan smiles at me before he leaves the room

For a moment I lay on my side just staring out at hustle and bustle below as I just thought to myself that maybe my perceptions were wrong. Maybe Epperly was right about me in more than just fashion speak, what if what she was really telling me was that I was close minded from all things including fashion. I had always prided myself of being the best in whatever I did and everything that was me was the Upper East Side. This closed off perception had caused many arguments between Serena but they never counted worth much because Serena always found her way back so it just only reassured me that you could stray but you'd always come back. You always come back, always.


	7. Fight the Power

Chapter Seven- Fight the Power

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

What is that damn music I keep hearing? Its becoming annoying and I'm trying to sleep. Rolling over onto my back I quickly begin to notice that she's not laying beside me. Of course I would usually be sleeping with her after sex, but she's been crashing here at the loft all week long and she's finding it hard to sleep. Blaire asking me to sleep with her as in just sleep was weird, but after everything that happened with the robbery, I knew that it would be the only way to put her at ease. Sitting up in the bed, I run my fingers through my hair as the sleep still manages to control me but I know that I have to figure out where Blaire went off to just in case she maybe upset. Coming out into the living room I quickly spotted the brunette curled up on the sofa looking on intently at the television with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Joining her on the sofa, I roll my eyes at the fact that its Breakfast at Tiffany's again. Grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl, there was no need for me to protest that she would need her sleep for classes and then work because she'd only do what she wanted to do. For a while I was a little disinterested in the struggles of Holly Golightly but as I noticed how into it Blaire was, I began to give it a shot. Both of us snacked away on the popcorn like it was breakfast food and at this point in the morning it was gonna have to be breakfast.

"It's always nice to know that I converted one to the great Hepburn" Blaire told me as she turned the television off with the remote

"I wouldn't go that far, but I have to say it wasn't that bad" I admit to her knowing that I wouldn't hear the end of this "What are you doing up?" I then asked

"I couldn't sleep" Blaire replied

"I thought that was the purpose of me sleeping with you? so you could sleep" I asked her

"Yes, but then that stopped working. Do I have to give a reason?" Blaire asked

"I'm going to need an answer or else the questions will keep flowing" I replied

"I knew you'd ruin this for me. Breakfast at Tiffany's then Humphrey questions" Blaire said "That's a horrible combination" she said

"So will we both be attending class today?" I asked her

"Will you talk to Rufus?" Blaire fired back as I couldn't help but laugh at her witty comebacks before I got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen to pull at pots and pans "If your planning on cooking can you make waffles?" she then asked me as I just shook my head

"I should start charging you with all the food your eating" I tell her as I begin to mix together the flour and milk

"As in rent?" Blaire asked as she made her way over towards the kitchen to sit up on the counter

"Rent? That would mean that you'd be living here" I replied still going on with my mixing

"I'm here all the time basically, then it would be sort of a problem solver to your whole Rufus ordeal" Blaire said again as I began to notice that she really meant it

"Wait? You mean this, we're not just joking or making pointless conversation?" I asked her turning all of my attention towards her

"Yes, I mean it" Blaire smiles like it was a brilliant idea that she just came up with. For a moment I just looked at her trying to access what was going on in her head, I mean the girl hated Brooklyn and loathed my loft and now she wanted to make it a permanent stay. Before I could even formulate a sentence my cell phone began to ring, feeling like it was a good distraction for the moment, I ran over to grab the phone to see that it was my dad calling. For a moment I truly contemplated the idea of not answering but something inside of me just wouldn't go through with it.

"Hello" I answered the phone

"Dan, I'm so glad I got ahold of you. Guess where I'm at?" Rufus asked as if everything was fine between us

"Where are you at?" I asked not really caring all too much where he was

"I'm down by the peir. Yeah, I was going out to pick up some things from the market and I just got lost, so I came to the peir" Rufus laughed like I was supposed to find that story hilarious when really it sounded stupid but I would never tell him that

"Oh, that's…that's great" I replied looking back to see Blaire dipping her finger in the mixture "Is there a reason why you went over there?" I then asked playing along with

"I was hoping that you could meet up with me. We could have a couple of drinks and have lunch" Rufus suggested to me

"I don't know. This isn't like some set up type of deal where you get me out there and spring some person on me?" I asked

"No, nothing like that. Just meet me out here, I'll wait for you" Rufus said before he hung up the phone not really giving any choice but to oblige his wish. Heading back into the kitchen, Blaire immediately perked up wondering if we were going to further discuss her proposed idea

"Who was it?" Blaire asked trying to pretend like she wasn't snacking on the batter

"It was my dad. He wants me to meet him down at the peir" I replied

"That sounds…fun" Blaire said

"Not so much. I'm starved, you?" I said trying to just distract myself with what my dad was trying to accomplish by inviting me to the peir and where Blaire got this idea to move in together. Things were just coming at me from every angle and I wasn't sure if I was being punked at this moment. Grabbing the batter, I continued on making the waffles, placing them on plate once they were done we both went about eating not saying much in between. "What are you going to do today?" I asked her

"Nothing, much. Probably watch another Hepburn movie" Blaire replied

"What about class and work?" I asked her

"I'm working from home and I e-mailed my assignments" Blaire said

"But its been like a week now, I mean don't you think you should leave and explore?" I asked her

"I explored and got robbed…I think I've explored enough on my own" Blaire quickly replied

"Look, I know that what happened to you was horrible but you've got to get back to your life. Get back to the Waldorf lifestyle" I said with a bit of laughter towards the end which she didn't find the least bit funny like I did. For a moment I read her face trying to figure out the look that she was conveying but nothing came to mind as to what I should do, I mean I was beginning to read Waldorf pretty well but this must have been a new chapter that I hadn't covered yet. Dropping her fork she quickly ran towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Following behind her I stood back to make sure that she would hit me in the face when she slammed the door. Leaning up against the door, I listened in to hear what exactly she was doing and of course it ran through my mind that she could have been using the restroom but nothing sounded so from what I was hearing. "Blaire. Blaire. Blaire, open the door? I have to use the restroom" I told her

"Piss on the plants, you don't water it anyways" Blaire fired back as I simply gritted my teeth

"I would prefer to use a toilet. Please just let me in, then you can continue on with this…whatever this is" I told her before I heard her put down the toilet seat, listening in closely I could have punched through the door if I had that type of strength

"Aw…" Blaire moaned as I heard peeing sounds "It feels so good to pee" she moaned even more loudly than the first time as I began to feel the urge to pee even greater now that she mocking me "I love the feeling of water running!" she yelled as she turned on the water faucet

"C'mon, don't be like this?" I begged of her as I shuffled from side to side trying to get my mind off of peeing

"My bladder is sure happy" Blaire bragged

"You can't just stay in there" I said banging on the door "I need to pee and you need to get back to your reality" I told her

"Watch me!" Blaire yelled back as she hit the door

"Your crazy!" I yelled before I ran over to grab my phone then my jacket on the way out because at this point I needed a toilet

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

I was going to protest his ass if it was the last thing I did. I'm standing by this, and I will hold myself hostage in this restroom so that the jackass Humphrey will finally realize that he's an ass. I know it doesn't make sense for me to hold myself up in a bathroom that his grime for days and possible roaches crawling around but I've got to prove a point. This doesn't measure up to the great leaders before me, and what they protested against but me being locked in Humphrey's bathroom is a huge step if you know me. There was no intention to do this today so when I heard Humphrey leave, I snuck out and wanted to finish my waffle because lets face it…the Humphrey waffles were as good if not better than what Serena had told me of her nights here. Was I running from my problems? Maybe…but I deserve to have a off the wall moment because I've allowed others around me to have them…for once can I be the screwed up one with the issues…is that really too much to ask for. This waffle is insanely good…how hard can it be to make a waffle, he makes it seem like there's an art to it…Humphrey always thinks he's so damn special because he got the life's lesson as opposed to Gucci. Pouring the batter into the square thingy….see, its easy. Maybe not…..what's that burning smell and how come its not all waffle shape. Crap…great, now my cell phone is ringing.

"I can't talk right now" I said desperately trying to hang the phone up

"Uh, what? B, where are you? I'm at your place and Darota says your nowhere to be found" Serena said

"I can't talk, I'm burning up a kitchen" I said trying my best to get Serena off the phone

"What? Who's kitchen…wait, your in a kitchen?" Serena asked

"Yes, S. I'm in a kitchen that might be burning up" I said "Now, I can't give breaking news and put out the possible fire that could burn this whole place down" I said panicking more and more by the minute

"Tell me where you are, I'll come?" Serena asked and in that moment I knew that her knowing where I was and have been wasn't the best thing especially since she was the main person I didn't want finding out about Humphrey and I and our little sexual arrangement

"No!" I declared "I mean I don't want you to come because I don't want to have you dead…look, there's a lot of smoke and I have no idea what is going on" I told her almost wanting to cry because I just wanted the smoke to stop

"Smoke? B, you could be in danger and I'm not going to just let something happen to you" Serena replied and I could help but roll my eyes at the fact that she wanted to be the best friend at this moment

"No, I don't….I don't want you…look there is no fire it just a lot of smoke" I explained to her

"You said you were in a kitchen, right?" Serena asked

"Yes" I replied

"Were you using any appliances or something?" Serena asked

"Yes…the…uh, coffee machine" I said "I know, I know. I'm a hot mess in the kitchen but just help me before it does turn into actual fire" I cried

"Okay, Dan told me this a long time ago…whatever it is, unplug it!" Serena said as if she was answering a question at the exact moment a buzzer was going off and me being the idiot that I was at this point quickly unplugged the waffle maker and excitedly hopped up and down once the smoke stopped

"I did it! I unplugged it!" I said jumping up excitedly

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

I can't believe she locked me out. She locked me out of my own damn bathroom. She's freakin' insane, that's what she is…I thought Serena had a few screws loose but clearly Blaire is giving her a run for her money in that department. There is no way in hell that we could ever live together because we'd kill each other. I'd kill her, and I assure you I wouldn't feel bad about it because she asked for it. I should be thinking about why the hell my dad wants to all of sudden hang out but instead just the thought of Waldorf infuriates me. Pulling up in front of the pier I pay the cab driver and immediately begin to regret even showing up. I feel like such a female at this point…no, I can't feel that way because that's what Waldorf calls me…dammit! I'm literally cursing myself out in the head just as my dad walks up over towards me. Doing my best to straighten myself up because I know I smell due to my lack of showering or peeing…basically my usual routine. For a moment we walked in silence just looking out the boats trying to think of what to say to keep things pleasant.

"How have you been?" Rufus asks to break the ice

"Good. Everything has been going good" I replied

"And school?" Rufus asked

"That's been good as well" I quickly replied

"I talked to Jenny the other day, she misses you so much. She's busying herself with her design internship that your mom got her" Rufus said

"Yeah, she e-mailed me about it. She even sent some of her stuff that she completed" I smiled "She's doing well, better than if she would have stayed" I added

"But this is home, wherever she goes this will always be home" Rufus said

"It's not feeling like home these days. It feels like we're trying to erase something as opposed to build on to this home" I sighed unable to let it just pass

"I want the same things you want, I know it may seem like I don't, but I do. My ultimate wish is that my kids are successful and live their dreams" Rufus said "That's what I want…that's what I struggled to have happen" he said

"And what makes you think I'm not trying to get towards my dream? I'm breaking my back just to get there" I told him

"Because it just seems your coasting through, after everything with Serena…" Rufus said before I quickly had to cut him off

"Okay, Serena shouldn't be evidence as to me not going after my dreams. Yes, she was a dream girl but I've painfully seen enough reality to know that we'd never work" I told him

"Which is why I want you to realize that this is your time to finally get out there, no Serena hang ups…just you going after your dreams" Rufus said

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked him wondering what the hell he wanted from me

"Odd end jobs just to pay the rent, that's not what I wanted for you" Rufus said

"And you think living the penthouse lifestyle will change my ambition. Ambition is the same regardless in a penthouse or crappy loft, difference is that not everyone has ambition even if it was fed to them on a silver spoon" I said

"There's no way of getting you to listen, is there?" Rufus laughed to himself

"Maybe not, not when your not willing to compromise" I said before a moment of silence passed between us "What do you want me to do? What will make us better?" I then asked

"I want you to get a real job, a career and start growing up" Rufus said as I couldn't help but laugh at the ghost of Rufus Humphrey

"Yeah, okay. I'll do it, when you get one" I said slowly backing away from him realizing that this was a waste of time "I'm going to be successful, and I'm going to do it my way" I tell him before I finally just turn around and walk away

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

It's been two hours. Two whole hours in this bathroom. I swear if this isn't an open mind, I don't know what is anymore. Sitting on the top of the toilet I can't help but look around the bathroom and just realize it really isn't that bad. I mean it has the necessary items that is needed in a bathroom…well, extra towels would be nice because I don't do laundry. But nothing about this bathroom is so bad that it would be completely horrid. In some weird way I get a sense of family in this restroom…yeah, weird, I know but I do. We've moved so much that I don't think I had one memory of my restroom being truly my restroom, but I can see Humphrey as a kid with a bubble bath Mohawk that he probably thought was the coolest thing. I can see Humphrey and little Humphrey fighting over her hogging up time in the bathroom but I think that fight dwindled down because once little Humphrey went goth…looks were of no concern to her. There's a story in every house whether it be in a bathroom or a kitchen and I finally understand why Humphrey is bending over backwards to save this place or keep it. In some odd way, I would fight. I would fight like hell to keep the memories because that's all we have. Getting lost in my thoughts I can hear Humphrey make his way inside the loft and like clockwork I hear him toss his keys onto the counter. I know he's seen the mess in the kitchen…I didn't know how to clean it, so I just left it. I know stupid, and obvious but I had to get back to protesting. Hearing him come closer I can hear his body lean up against the door.

"You burned the last batch of waffles" Dan told me before I heard him take a seat outside the door

"Well, clearly I don't know how to cook" I replied

"You cooking would be a huge surprise to me" Dan said

"You know, for someone who wants to try out this whole friendship thing you sure like to insult me a lot. Friends don't do that or at least that often" I told him before I hear him doing that stupid chuckle of his

"Yeah, I said that, huh? We're suppose to be friends, and I sucked at that this morning…I sucked really bad" Dan laughed before he then turned serious on me "But as a friend I know this is more than you just being upset with me, your still scared" he said

"I got robbed, don't you think I should be?" I asked him

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should just stay cooped up in one spot for the rest of your life. The greatest thing and the most infuriating thing about you is that your resilient, every time your presented with a no you find a way…an legal and illegal way…to make it into a yes. So do I find this whole hiding out in my loft a little funny, yes, but only because I know your soo much better than this and strong as hell" Dan told me as a part of me wanted to cry just to know that he thought that way about

"You make me out to be so strong but I'm not. Serena is the fearless one, I'm just the one pretending" I told him through mustered up tears

"I know which girl I was talking about and I was talking about you. Who else could propose the idea to pee in a plant?" Dan laughed as he remembered my earlier quote

"Do you still need to?" I asked him as I got off the toilet

"No, I peed all ready" Dan laughed "But I would like to talk face to face with you instead of through a door" he said before I began to contemplate if I should come out, but eventually my mind got the best of me and made me realize I couldn't stay cooped up in a bathroom all day because that was just unsanitary. Opening the door, Dan slowly rose to his feet, giving me that goofy smile of his that at this point was a little comforting to see because I don't know how many people would have smiled at me after the stunt I pulled "Hello" he smiled

"Hi" I replied

"So you messed up the kitchen and burned the waffle" Dan pointed out

"I know" I sighed "I'll clean it up" I told him

"Oh, you bet, but first…I think its only right of me to actually teach you how to make the so called famous Humphrey waffles" Dan proposed

"Your going to teach me how to cook? After everything I've done to the kitchen" I said giving him a slight smile to know that he wasn't upset with me over the mess

"But if you share the secret with anyone else, I will have to quote on quote kill you" Dan said before he extended his hand towards me

"Wait, let me get this clear though, your going to let me cook…I don't cook though" I laughed

"I'm painfully aware of that" Dan smiled at me

"Then we should do this the correct way. Before I snuck and you know, damaged the kitchen, but now I want to this the correct way" I told him as he looked at me confused

"I'm not following" Dan replied

"Ask me to cook" I told him

"Waldorf, will you just come with me" Dan sighed

"Not until you ask" I said

"You're the one who messed up the kitchen" Dan replied

"Yes, I did, which it is why its so important that you invite me into the kitchen" I told him as he just ran his hair in frustration but couldn't help but laugh at the same tiem

"Blaire, would you like to cook with me?" Dan laughed

"Are you sure?" I asked playing surprised by the sudden offer

"Waldorf" Dan said reaching the breaking point of his generosity

"Okay, okay" I laughed as I ran over to the kitchen

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

It was actually surprising, I expected Blaire to be horrible in the kitchen but she was actually good, you know without all the burning. Today things with my dad was pretty crappy but I have to say the best and funniest part of my day was Waldorf. Crazy, huh? Cooking in the kitchen all we did was bicker and laugh in that exact order to be exact. Bicker and laugh, that could be the recipe to cure anyone's day or maybe it should be the recipe in general. Over the time that I've got to know Blaire I'm slowly realizing that there is something more to her that I don't think everyone has got the privilege to see, and I'd be lying if I didn't think that it was something I wanted to fight for her to do, to discover the real her. At one point I know she loved Chuck, and we're all entitled to our loves but I just think there is someone out there who will cherish and give her that nurture to grow into the strong person I know she can be. I'm not use to thinking such positive thoughts about her but I can't help it as we're sitting naked on the sofa watching Breakfast at Tiffany's yet again, instead of the usual popcorn… we have waffles to snack on and I have to say that the break from tradition is quite refreshing. This time I'm actually understanding the aw of Audrey Hepburn, and I have to stop because Waldorf just caught me actually paying attention.

"I caught you!" Blaire declared as she busted into laughter "Mr. I'll never enjoy that movie is actually enjoying it" she smiled

"Because I'm forced to watch it. I mean how many times have you watched this?" I asked her

"Two hundred and thirty three times to be exact" Blaire told me and the sad thing was that it sounded about right for her

"What is it about this movie that makes you watch it so much?" I asked her

"Its all about Audrey" Blaire smiled "She was a beauty and remains, her beauty is timeless" she said

"That's understandable. Audrey is hot" I laughed "Have you ever watched it after sex though?" I then asked

"Probably about twice, I'd watch it after every sexual encounter but it would become creepy after a while" Blaire said as I could only laugh at her statement

"Sex then Audrey, sex with Audrey would be a better fit" I teased

"Okay, now your just being disgusting" Blaire said

"Were you serious about your earlier thought? About you moving in?" I asked her before she put the movie on pause

"I think that was probably the scared in me talking" Blaire replied to the question "Besides, I annoy you too much to even live with you. I mean us living together would be…it would be complicated" she said

"We've past complicated" I laughed "And you don't annoy me, in some weird way your good for me at this point in my life" I told her

"We'd bicker too much" Blaire said

"But the sex is always good afterwards" I quickly replied

"True, but eventually we're gonna have to stop the whole sex with benefits…you've got to meet someone and so do I" Blaire said

"That's your problem. Right there is the problem, I asked you if you were serious about moving in, and now your giving me a list of reason as to why it won't work. I thought we were suppose to live outside of what we usually are" I laughed

"It would be like a huge screw you to Chuck" Blaire said

"That it would be" I agreed "But most of all it would be something you wanted to do, so since you like to be so formal…Waldorf, will you move in with me" I said getting up to kneel down on one knee all the while trying to cover my balls

"Your really serious?" Blaire asked

"Just give me an answer Waldorf" I quickly replied

"Don't snipe at me" Blaire replied

"Well you see I'm down on one knee and I'm naked" I replied

"And you act like I'm clothed…" Blaire said and I knew that wouldn't be the end of the bickering if we got started. Pulling her into a kiss, for a moment she seemed lost in it as we both got our kicks out of it but knew this was probably going to go further so there was no need to prolong the question

"Yes or no?" I asked breaking the kiss allowing us both to catch our breaths

"Fine" Blaire said quickly before pulling me on top of her. I wasn't quite sure she knew what she was getting herself into but I'm sure after a few hours of sex on the floor we'd be able to get back to the questions. For the first time in the many times that I had sex with the infuriating Blaire Waldorf, I swear this time felt different...it felt like the reasoning behind it had changed.


	8. Heart Flutters

Chapter Eight- Heart Flutters

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was on high alert right now, I mean its been officially seventy two hours since I have moved into Humphrey's loft and I've slowly but surely planned to make renovations. Of course Humphrey has no idea about this but most guys never know about the art of making the home liveable, all they care about is that the beer is cold and the pizza is on the way or so I've observed. It was when I was changing my books out for class that I received a text from Serena wanting to talk. Usually I would take that as quick girl talk over a five star lunch, but with me living with her ex-boyfriend, whom I also happen to be sleeping with leads me to be on edge a bit. I did my best to dodge her messages but her persistency wore me down until I just had to suck it up deal with the fact that my world could be caving in on me any second. Hailing a taxi back to my place, the whole time I gave Darota specific instructions on packing up my stuff at the loft just in case I had to make a comeback to the penthouse just to mend my friendship with Serena due to her heartache over my betrayal…note, this is only if Serena found out but if she suspects then I must lead a life of inconsistency. As you can I've dabbled in a few of Humphrey's movie selection where the espionage and mystery are at the heart of the movie with a subtle underlining of romance as a secondary theme. Pulling up in front the hotel building I take deep breaths just replaying how this all could go down and what I would say to her…I keep envisioning her crying and calling me obscene names that I so rightly deserve for all the deeds I've done behind her back. Stepping off the elevator I quickly spotted Serena sitting on the sofa flipping through our bible, Elle Magazine, the French version of course, when she sets eyes on me she starts beaming of happiness….oh, God…she could be a happy killer, you know smile then stab type of thing like that damn leprechaun movie Humphrey made me watch. That bastard could be setting me up I immediately begin to think just as she throws her arms around me.

"I'm so happy to see you" Serena declares "I feel like we're constantly missing each other, your coming in and I'm going out or your going out and I'm coming in" she said as she lead me back to the living room area

"Well that is the life of a student slash junior editor" I reply nervously "So what was so important? Not that our talks aren't important" I asked her

"I have the best news for you, I knew as soon as it happened that I had to tell you about It" Serena smiled happily

"Okay, what will I be happy about? Has Chuck fallen into a volcano or has he slid into hell?" I asked her

"No, it has nothing to do with Chuck or could be the antidote to Chuck" Serena said

"There'd likely be a antidote to cancer before there being one to Chuck, note that when he was born the AID's epidemic really picked up" I replied

"Blaire" Serena laughed as she wanted so desperately not to be thrown off track by our bashing of Chuck

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off because believe it or not I'm in a better place now. A more serene place that is nothing but positive vibes" I smiled

"That's great to hear because I have scored you a date" Serena said excitedly waiting for me to jump up and down with her but the part of that didn't like be set up by my best friend left me sitting

"What possessed you to do that? A date, I don't need a date. I'm overwhelmed with work and school…dating is not on that list" I babbled

"B, you need to get over Chuck and the only way you'll do that is you start playing the field" Serena said, which was easy for her to say because she was in a dating professional league as much as she's been play

"So you solicit me off to the highest bidder?" I asked her as another thought just hit me "Please do not tell me this guy is one of Ben's friends? Because I swear to God that you will be banned from this penthouse if you tell me so" I then declared

"First of all, I'm not stupid…as much as you make fun of Ben, I would dare set you up with anyone he knew. Second, will you let me explain how the date came about" Serena said

"Or how the ultimate betrayal took place" I replied but then I thought maybe betrayal isn't the best word at this time because betrayal could be in my vocabulary if she ever knew

"I was out shopping with Eric and while we were walking we ran into Simon" Serena smiled as I racked my brain trying to think of what Simon she was talking about until it hit me

"Simon Helstrum" I said "He was like my grade school crush besides Nate of course, but I ultimately liked Nate more after that whole Valentine debacle" I went on to babble

"Exactly. Well if you check your phone, you'll soon see just how much Simon has remained the same" Serena smiled at me as I looked on at the text she sent me and I had to admit that Simon was looking pretty hot from what I last remember of him

"Wow, he looks the same" I smiled

"I know, right? Well we were talking and all he kept asking about was you. So I gave him your information and he should be calling you soon, but then I didn't want to take the chance on that so I just told him that you'd be out tonight at the Windsor" Serena said

"Windsor, the food is exquisite there" I had to admit "I still don't know about this" I then sighed

"Why not? B, you deserve to go out and have some fun. I mean it would probably lift your spirits if you got some because they do say that when you go on a break that it effects the mood of one" Serena said as I seriously had to question that bit of knowledge but then again this was Serena…the professional dater

"I really don't see the panties dropping" I replied "You must have me mistaken for you" I then laughed as Serena just hit me on the arm playfully "S, I don't know…I mean I appreciate it but I don't want Simon thinking I'm some sort of loser who has to have her it-girl best friend set her up on dates" I then said

"B, I will single handedly find you the next boyfriend that will transform into the love of your life, who will then become your husband that adores you completely" Serena said

"And I hope to have that happen in that order, but I'm still a little skeptical about this. I mean this is Simon Helstrum we're talking about" I told her

"I promise you that it will all be perfect, you have my promise" Serena smiled happily at me, making it harder for me to say no until I just had to suck it up

"Okay, we can go" I said finally giving into her

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Gripping on tight to my pillow, a part of me knew that it would be within my best interest to get up because my luck could only go so far with my class be cut short, which allowed me time to come back and catch up on my sleep. Reluctantly getting up from my bed, I begin to play with my hair as I'm not quite use to the hair cut that Waldorf suggested for me, but I do have to admit that I do like it a bit short as opposed to growing it out. Heading into the kitchen, I begin to think I'm seeing a mirage as I see Darota cleaning up last nights dishes. Rubbing my eyes yet again as I then realize that I'm bare chested and Darota is here….that doesn't even sound like something I want to be fully awake for. Quickly making my way back to the bedroom, I grab a tank top and immediately head back out to get to the bottom of what I'm sure has Waldorf written all over it. The clearer my vision becomes, the more I see that I have new shiny wood that looks like stuff you'd see in the mansions where the old creeky wood use to be. Then I notice that there are furniture pieces that are in the loft that once never were,….I must have been out of it for a long time because I could swear it looks like the walls have been painted. Dammit Waldorf…I told her to keep things the same.

"Darota, what task does Blaire have you up to?" I ask her

"Ms. Blaire wanted me to supervise the workers" Darota replied

"I'm afraid to even ask. She probably drugged the coffee this morning so I would be knocked out" I said as I walked over to the fridge "You want one?" I asked Darota as I held up a beer

"No, I don't drink and clean" Darota told me as I couldn't help but laugh

"I don't think the vacuum cleaner will start swerving if you have one" I tell her as I hand her one. For a moment she contemplated it but once she realized it would be a while since Blaire would come back the bottle top quickly flew off "Don't you think you should start showing Blaire tough love, I mean she should be doing her own laundry" I then told her

"Ms. Blaire still needs much guidance when it comes to life chores" Darota replied

"Yeah, but she'll never know unless she actually tries it. Blaire uses you as her crutch so that she won't have to" I said

"You seem pretty hard on Ms. Blaire?" Darota asked me

"I'm not hard on her, I just…I just see this potential in her that I wish she would live up to sometimes" I then said

"Are you sure that's all it is Mr. Humphrey?" Darota asked "Ms. Blaire has informed me of your arrangement" she said

"I'm aware of that. Look, I all ready know what your thinking and I'm not out to use her…we're both being adult about it and we're handling this maturely" I tell her as she just gives me a look

"If a man and woman choose to partake in the romp, then they must be aware of the consequences" Darota said

"No, no, no. Blaire is on the pill and even then we still use protection" I told her

"Consequences of the feelings. The romp may start as pure physical gain but it transform into heart flutters" Darota said

"Our romping isn't turning into heart flutters. I mean I think highly of Blaire as you can tell, but my heart isn't fluttering for her…it's a stable heart beat" I told her

"You can't protect the heart, the heart always becomes infected with the newest disease" Darota said as I became more and more confused as to all these choice words she used from romp, to hearts fluttering, and comparing love to a disease

"Darota, I can guarantee you that my heart is not infected. In fact, while sleeping with Blaire, I have found numerous girls attractive" I laughed

"And yet you still come home to Ms. Blaire, so much so that she has decided to move in with you" Darota said as I realized that she did have a point. I was meeting girls but I wasn't exactly taking advantage of the situation

"Because I'm a gentleman. I believe in getting to know the girl then taking her out before taking part in the romp" I replied

"Then I question your belief that Ms. Blaire is not worthy of your gentlemen behavior" Darota said

"No, I am a gentleman to Blaire…when she lets me. Look, I care about Blaire and I would never hurt her. I'm not Chuck nor do I strive to be" I told her hoping that it would ease her mind

"It broke my heart to see Ms. Blaire hurt like that after Mr. Bass had declared his love to her. I just hope that this arrangement will help her realize the ultimate goal is to find true love and happiness" Darota said as it caused me to think just as Blaire made her way inside. Quickly stashing her beer in the sink, Darota went back to pretend cleaning

"Darota, what in the heavens are you doing here?" Blaire said pretending like she had no idea that Darota was here in the first place as I just took one final sip of my beer before tossing it into the trash can

"You can stop, I know everything" I told her

"Everything? What do you mean?" Blaire replied still playing

"Ms. Blaire, he knows everything" Darota told her as Blaire just looked her wondering why she couldn't be discreet while I just laughed at the two

"Is this like a tag team sort of thing, I mean I know you two have this whole scheming history together…but your slipping a little" I said

"What are you spewing now Humphrey?" Blaire asked as put her stuff down before taking a seat on the sofa

"What happened to the open mind?" I asked her

"My mind is open" Blaire replied

"You've basically packed up Darota and moved her here, I mean how are you ever going to learn the basics of surviving on your own if you constantly call on Darota to do it for you?" I asked

"Darota is family, she's dear to me…she even teaches me how to do these so called basics you speak of" Blaire replied

"Is that while your flipping through Elle magazine?" I asked her with a bit of laughter in my voice as she couldn't deny what I was saying was true nor could she try "Darota can visit as much as she wants but she remains a visitor and nothing else, if you need your designers to be washed you call upon Tide, if you need your dishes to be washed then you call upon Dove, and if you need our room to be cleaned then you call upon your own two hands" I told her

"But Ms. Blaire won't survive" Darota replied sadly as a troublesome look came over Blaire

"Is this a challenge Humphrey?" Blaire then smiles wickedly at me as if I was one her schemes

"This isn't a challenge…this is just for your benefit" I said "If you want to make it a challenge than make it amongst yourself" I laughed

"Well since Darota is here by declared a visitor, I guess I will make chit chat with my visitor….Darota, how was your day?" Blaire asked using the new rules to kick off conversation

"Everything went smoothly as you wanted. Your dress is all ready laid out for your date tonight" Darota replied happily enjoying her visitor status but failed to read Blaire's facial expression that warned her not to speak any further

"Date?" I then asked as the room fell silent

"Yes, Simon Helstrom" Blaire told me as a part of me just froze "Serena ran into him today and she set things up" she said

"So what it's a double date or something?" I asked unknowing to the fact that Darota was watching us closely

"I guess, I mean where ever Serena goes Ben tends to follow" Blaire shrugged

"That's cool. I mean you did always say that we needed to still date to find a normal relationship outside this" I said trying to understand why something felt off within myself as I was saying these words to her

"Yeah, I was just a little scared that you might be upset that Serena set the whole thing up because I know how you feel about her" Blaire told me

"I don't hate Serena, do I hate her relationship with Ben, very much so" I replied but still the issue wasn't Serena, it just felt like it was something else that I couldn't pin point

"Good. What do you have planned for tonight?" Blaire asked

"Work then laundry, you see I do my own and I actually set aside a night for it" I teased her "And speaking of work, I have to go" I said wanting to tear away from this awkward feeling that I was getting just listening on to her plans for the evening. Getting up from my stool chair, I walked over towards Darota to give her a hug "Always a pleasure to have you as a visitor. Come back this weekend, we'll do shots" I told her

"Darota is not doing shots with you?" Blaire replied

"She's a visitor, she can do whatever she pleases" I smiled at Blaire knowing that I had won this battle and no challenge could take down the final say of my word

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

Sitting across from Simon, I can admit that I'm finding myself acting like a school girl again realizing how cute he truly was. The Helstrum family had always been known in the Upper East Side for their major contributions to the arts so it was no surprise that Simon was fluent in all things art. Occasionally at dinner he would mention a French piece that only few knew of and it just left Serena clueless as to what he was even talking about. Ben held his own in a few of the conversations as did I, but it continually dawned on Serena that she was the odd one out. Simon is perfect, I mean it was like the perfect guy all rolled up in one for me and in my head I was praising Serena for making this date happen. After dinner had finished we all hung around the bar and talked further while Serena did all she could to tear Ben away but he just didn't seem to catch the hint on the matter. I had dropped a few suggestions for the couple to head home due to their early mornings but still Ben stayed. Serena has problems on her hands because its clear that Ben is into all things intelligent and artsy while she's into fashion shows and all things Marc Jacob, that in itself was a classic case of never working out…note to self, remind Serena that her jail bird relationship is not going anywhere.

"So Blaire, what are your plans for the Hamptons this year?" Simon asked

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll be going this year. I've got a heavy load with school and work" I replied

"Work? Where do you work at?" Simon asked

"I work at W magazine. My first issue is even coming out soon, I organized it from head to toe or at least had input to the Senior Editors" I said

"That's interesting. I never pegged you as the working type?" Simon told me "In grade school you always just stood back and got your minions to do your work" he laughed

"Yeah, but its life and I have to grow up. Besides its actually fun taking part in the creative process of a magazine" I smiled as I spoke highly of my work

"You do know that the life of magazine tends to run only a ten years" Simon said "Have you looked beyond it? Going into your mother's business" he asked

"Why would I? I mean I love my mother's work but I'm not her" I replied

"No one wants to be like their parents but the work they've laid down makes it easier to carry on to the next generation. My father has invested in so many of the great arts in this state and just all over, and working with him I feel as if I'm getting more personal knowledge than if I were to be working at a said magazine" Simon said making a quick tease of a joke towards the end that I didn't quite find funny

"Yes, but I feel empowered when I know I made my money, my way and not from my mother" I said

"Look, its just thought. I respect that your working and your doing something with your time as opposed to sipping cocktails" Simon smiled

"My time? This is my career, this is something that I want to continue to do" I told him

"That's great. I'm happy for you" Simon said giving me a fake smile that only one Upper East Side could tell from another

"And you? Your plans would be what for the Hamptons?" I then asked after I managed to flick of the irritation bug he landed on me by his previous statements

"Well my father is hosting a gala at Shadow, so it'll be mostly business" Simon said sounding even more and more like a snob

"The Shadow, that's a very quaint place" I smiled as I took a sip of his fun wondering if I should poke fun to see how much of a snob he really was "That's like some Olive Garden type of restaurant, right?" I then asked him trying to conceal my smile

"Olive Garden….wow, no. It's not the Olive Garden, sweetheart" Simon laughs to himself in disbelief that I could be this out of touch with all things that are sheek. Of course I know what the Shadow is you imbecile, my father and his lover frequent there so much that I'm beginning to suspect he really lives in the Hamptons now instead of France like he swore "You know much about the Reinlot?" he asked

"Oh, I love a good wine" I lied, the Reinlot was a renovate playhouse that most people attended whenever they wanted to live up the Victorian lifestyle in the Hamptons "Better than this new Bevmo they keep advertising" I said adding the icing on the cake as he was literally beginning to freak out in his mind that I could be that clueless

"Blaire, your joking right?" Simon asked me as I just faked a smile trying to play up the cute girl routine who was dumb as a box of rocks. He seemed a bit relieved once Ben and Serena had made their way over towards us as they were getting ready to leave

"All right, well we had a wonderful evening and I hope to hear from you soon" Ben told Simon as if they were buddies while Serena looked liked and still looks like she had less than a wonderful time

"Yeah, it was great to meet you. I will certainly look forward to seeing those pieces with you" Simon replied…okay, I'm bored all ready. Now is time to go back to classic Blaire with a touch of the new Blaire. I'll make this quick and painful with few casualties because frankly I think Simon should receive his rude awakening

"That's so sweet of you, for you two to arrange another meeting…to sip over a glass of wine or two while with million dollar pieces hanging before you" I complimented the two as Serena just looked at me strangely knowing that I had that look on my face that spelled trouble

"We had a lot in common, and I appreciate an art lover…who knows what the Rienlot is" Simon said muttering the last part thinking I didn't hear, so now I'm going in for the kill because frankly he's annoying me

"Yes, the gentlemen and the felon…that in itself is art" I replied as Ben's eyes nearly bulged out at me as Simon coughed up his drink

"What?" Simon asked me

"Don't confuse the bidding amounts with his prison number is all I can say" I said leaning over to hand money to the bartender before grabbing my purse and jacket

"Blaire!" Serena said angrily

"Yes, I know, how could I? but frankly…Simon is a stuck up snob with old beliefs, who clearly thinks less of Ben now that he knows who he really is" I told her and Ben as I put on my jacket "I mean really? Could you be anymore of an asshole" I told Simon

"I can see I'm wasting my time here" Simon said as he signaled for his driver to get the car ready before he tugged at his wallet

"Don't worry, I got it" I told him "I make my own money and I like making my own money and not depending on mommy and daddy for it. Now if that makes me stupid then I'm glad to say that I'm stupid because if dating you has to mean I have to down play what I want for myself then your not worth it. I've been there, and done that…frankly your not even worth my time." I scolded him as Serena could help but be impressed a bit by me sticking up for myself

"I think we're done here" Simon said before he walked away

"I'm sorry for using you as collateral damage, but he was a jerk" I told him

"Yeah" Ben sighed "Thanks I guess" he then said before looking over to see Serena's appreciative eyes.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Looking on at the latest edition of W magazine, I can't help but think that Waldorf did a pretty good job. I mean its pretty obvious which stuff she had input on because her Waldorf touch always has a flair but it's actually pretty good. I had barely remembered that her signature W magazine edition was coming out, so as soon as it popped into my mind I headed down to the local news stand and picked one up along with a cup of coffee as I headed back to the loft. Flipping through the pages I couldn't help but feel like I knew it so personally from my hours of being an intern to hearing all the crazy tasks that Waldorf would tell me about. This was really good, and I was proud to say that I knew someone that had a hand in putting together W magazine. I really don't know what to make of the awkwardness that I felt when Blaire had told me about her date tonight, I guess I never really thought she'd go out and find someone that quickly…I mean she's head turner but its still Blaire we're talking about, she can make you laugh one moment then make you want to bang your head up against a wall. Then I had what Darota told me circulating around in my head all evening long and I just couldn't manage to shake it. Sex is just sex between us and I'm not going to pretend like it doesn't change things but I'm not one to believe that it will morph into true love. I have a new found respect for Blaire but this awkwardness isn't love…I know it. Heading into the building I begin to make my way upstairs and I'm surprised to hear rummaging going on within the loft along with music. Immediately I think that Blaire has secretly sent Darota back to finish up some stuff but it wasn't Darota, it was Blaire attempting to do laundry or doing laundry was the case. Quickly placing the magazine amongst the others that way it didn't look that obvious that I had made a special trip to go get it before I made my way over towards her.

"Where were you Humphrey? I thought you got off at five" Blaire asked me as I closed the door behind myself "I need you to teach me how to fold" she said coming out with a load of her clothing

"To fold?" I asked

"I'm aware of how to but I don't know the art of it, and I figured since you've had to do manual labor your whole life then this task should be a piece of cake to you" Blaire said flashing that teasing smile of hers

"Yeah, okay…what are you doing back so early?" I asked as I set my coffee down on the counter then walked back over to help her fold

"Date ended early" Blaire replied

"Oh, so the guy was a jerk" I laughed "What was wrong with him?" I then asked

"He was a snob" Blaire said

"A snob, in the Upper East Side….you don't say" I replied sarcastically as I tossed the paired socks into the corner of the basket

"He was cute but then he started speaking. Seems to be the story of my life" Blaire sighed

"Story of your life?" I laughed in amusement by that statement

"I'm glad my sorrow brings you laughter. I mean this is my dating life Humphrey. I don't want to spend the rest of my days being your sex partner" Blaire told me

"And you won't, but I wouldn't go dramatize tonight as the example for the rest of your life" I told her "Blaire your beautiful. You're a stop a turn and stare at for hours type of beautiful, and your insanely smart with a touch of smartass added to the mix for entertainment purposes, you'll find someone" I replied hoping that I didn't seem stalkerish

"Is that a compliment Humphrey? I mean was that your natural compliment or a forced one?" Blaire asked with a slight laugh on her face

"C'mon, you know your gorgeous" I laughed

"I do" Blaire laughed as she liked me complimenting her since it didn't happen often. I had never really noticed her laughter but it seemed to be like the sweetest melodies to my ears which was strange since I had heard laugh millions of times before…oh, God…what is wrong with me? I begin to ask myself "It's just nice to hear it sometimes" she smiled

"Hear what?" I asked hoping that she hadn't noticed me thinking about her laugh

"That I'm gorgeous…those were your quotes" Blaire pointed out

"Yeah, they were. I think your love story is coming, you just have to be patient" I said

"Thanks" Blaire smiled "So am I doing this right? This whole folding thing?" she then asked

"Yes, your doing it right" I laughed as we continued on with folding and poking fun at each other "What exactly are we listening to?" I asked her

"This Humphrey, is music" Blaire replied

"Oh, and what do you call what I listen to?" I asked

"Whining" Blaire quickly replied

"You sing any of this music that we're listening to?" I then asked her

"Yeah, no. I'm not a singer nor will I claim to be" Blaire laughed

"Why not? I've heard you sing in the shower…it sounds pretty good" I told her

"That's shower singing, not the real deal. Besides my singing is like your strumming" Blaire pointed out

"Aw, but I can play. I just choose to strum, but if it takes me playing to get you to sing than I will choose to strum for you" I said tossing my final sock into the basket before heading over to grab one of my dad's guitar from his collection he left behind. Taking a seat on the sofa, I begin to strum and I have to admit that it doesn't sound so good at first.

"And as I suspected, you suck" Blaire smiled as I just patted the seat beside me

"Come over here" I asked her

"No, I'm finishing up my laundry that you complained so much about" Blaire replied

"Well we'll finish that after this" I told her

"Humphrey, I'm not singing for you…I can't sing" Blaire replied "Now help me" she demanded as I just kept strumming trying to tune the guitar before I found the right tuning

"Row, row, row your boat" I sang completely ignoring her complaint to help her "C'mon, you know this song" I laughed

"No, I do not" Blaire said

"Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream" I sang

"Your so corny" Blaire groaned as she stormed over

"And take it from the top" I said happily as I was getting the hang of the guitar now as I was playing like a rock God or in my mind I was rock God

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream" Blaire sang unenthusiastically

"We should do the lead and follow thing, where you start out and I trail" I laughed

"Your so dumb" Blaire said unable to control her laugh

"Row, row, row your boat" I sang

"Row, row, row your boat" Blaire then followed behind

"Gently down the stream" I sang

"Gently down the stream" Blaire followed

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream" I sang finishing up my verse

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream" Blaire finished off the song and I got to rock it out towards the end which caused her to laugh out loud

"I can't believe we just did that" Blaire laughed hysterically and once again it was like a melody to me that was like the sweetest of songs to my ears

"It was good" I replied with the biggest of smiles on my face "C'mon lets do the one about the spider" I then suggested

"I don't know that one" Blaire replied as I could tell that she was getting into this "Ooh, we should sing How Much is the Doggy in the Window" she suggested excitedly


	9. Mind Games

Chapter Ten- Mind Games

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

I can't see her anymore. I can't see Elizabeth Hurley in my dreams. I try to go to different sceneries in my mind to find her but still nothing that brings her back. Now, I'm not obsessed with Elizabeth Hurley. I just happen to have this thing when it comes to her, I don't know how to explain but it just started at a young, puberty driven age where I would wake to attention standing and I would freak out. My panicking went into overdrive as I had to get ready for school in the next hour or else I was going to be late so out nowhere I see this picture of Elizabeth Hurley in 1999 in a yellow bathing suit on Hawaiin sand and then….boom, the soldier went at ease. Many of my adolescent days were spent waking up and looking over the very picture that put me at ease every time until one day Jenny happened to take the magazine to cut out pictures for a collage. I nearly choked Jenny for that, but I had found that dreaming about Elizabeth helped tame me ever quicker and even helped the thoughts of sex at time where I was nowhere near having sex. So now in my dreams I try to search for her so that I would never again have a troublesome morning and lately it seemed as if those morning were coming more frequently. Waldorf and I went back and forth with sleeping together and me sleeping in Jenny's room because….well, that's just how she wanted it and I just wanted sleep or sex, so it was basically what she was in the mood for. Sitting up in the bed I looked down at my legs to see that the my own statue of liberty was standing proudly and I only did the logical thing. Hopping out of the bed, I ran back and forth in my mind if this was as logical as I thought but it was the only thing since there was no pictures on the internet of that specific one, and I couldn't get her in my dreams…I was left with no choice. Now I warn you that violence may ensue, but I have to do this. Quickly opening the door to my bedroom, I could see that Blaire was beginning to sit up in bed as she yawned.

"Good morning Hump…" Blaire yawned as she rubbed her eyes awake before she got a clear view "Humphrey what the hell!" she screamed as she jumped up in the bed

"I know, I know. I know what this looks like, but I can't find her" I said trying not to get emotional in a guy type of way

"Who?" Blaire asked "Is this a Serena thing?" she asked again

"No, this is a Liz thing" I said as I began to cry like a little girl

"Elizabeth Hurley" Blaire then said in disbelief that I was seriously obsessed with her

"Yeah, and I can't find her in my dreams so now I'm stuck with this" I said pointing down at my erection

"You do know this breaking the rule of sex in the morning" Blaire replied

"Blaire!" I screamed

"Humphrey that's so disgusting" Blaire whined

"You have sex with this, so what's the difference" I told her

"Because I'm usually horny and I'm not currently in the mood right now…I'm never in the mood in the mornings" Blaire said

"Well I'll get you in the mood, but I have class in two hours and this needs to be gone by then or else me being ahead of the class will be taken literally" I said as Blaire contemplated what she should do

"Well how are you going to get me in the mood?" Blaire asked

"Uh…maybe foreplay then we get to it" I told her wondering how that factored into the equation "Blaire we really need to" I said trying to speed up the thought process

"Can't you just masturbate, I swear I won't say anything…but please be neat" Blaire told me before I just finally walked over towards the bed and pulled her down before I leaned in to kiss her. Kissing her softly but yet in some weird way…passionately, I reminded myself that she had to be in the mood or else I'd never hear the end of it. Slowly pulling up her silk pajama top, I began to lead a trail of kisses down her stomach as my hands slowly pulled down her pajama bottoms to see that she all ready bare. Looking up at her, I could see that she was trying her best not to react but she was eager to my next move. Entering my finger slowly into her entrance, I went in and out at rhythmic pace that seemed to make her explode with excitement. Grabbing on to both sides of the bed, she did her best not to scream but the feeling of pleasure she just couldn't obtain any longer. That on its own had a calming effect on me as it served the purpose of what I wanted from her, but I couldn't stop. Continuing on, she met the penetration with her hips like it was just natural to her. More and more her moans became a symphony in my ears that was just so intoxicating. Pulling my finger out, I leaned forward to undo her top as I savagely kissed her breasts, enjoying the feel of her supple mounts in my mouth drove me insane. Her bare skin underneath me I could feel her heart racing a thousand miles per minute while her hands roamed freely in my hair as I continued on with my taste of her. Pulling back, I pulled down my pajama bottoms along with my boxers before I entered. Thrusting back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…her moans increased as I propped myself up so that I was leaning on my arm to balance out my weight on her. Grunts escaped me as my usual timing would have ended by now but I just couldn't stop, capturing her lips with mine once again as I continued on. We both felt our climax coming near, and with one final thrust we both succumbed to our pure satisfaction. Rolling over onto my back, we both gasped for air as we were trying to slow up our heart rates.

"Maybe sex in the morning isn't so bad" Blaire said still trying to gasp for air before she sat up in the bed

"An open mind will get you far" I smiled just as she got out of bed with a blanket wrapped around her body

"Yes, it will but now I need it to take me to work" Blaire said as she motioned for me to get out

"Right" I replied as I got out of bed to lean over and grab my pajama bottoms while she scurried over to the closet to pick out her clothes as all I could do was watch her. It was weird, a part of me expected her to not treat this like a booty call but then again I initiated it for my own personal reasons. Blaire had cured my lack of Elizabeth Hurley, but yet I still felt cheap afterwards.

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

I had to admit that working with Epperly had held a bit more tension than I liked since our last discussion, but I was determined to prove to her that I was the person for the job one way or the other. You see, I feel like since my mugging that I have experienced a change of heart that has allowed my eyes to be fully opened to take in things I had once denied. The other night, Humphrey and I watched Glitter…the entire movie without dozing off. Society as a whole and Humphrey had called the movie a complete bore and just another way for Mariah Carey to prove she just can't act, but I sat there with my open mind and thought….well, what I thought isn't that important, but I still sat there and watched. Being robbed could have very well been the making of my turning point in my career, which has allowed me to hone in on the things I had ignored…it was like my 50 cent moment, I think that's his name, where I get shot nine times and come back better than ever. Though I prefer to only be robbed one time seeing as it was traumatic enough as is, we could distribute the other eight when I'm slipping on my path to becoming a powerful woman, like if I begin to pull a Britney by dating a low life, fame hungry, no talent Kevin Federline then I need to be robbed.

"The mock ups are ready for you" I said after knocking on Epperly's door to see her checking her computer

"Oh, thanks" Epperly smiled as she extended her hand for me to hand them to her "Quick question Blaire, I'm finishing up this article on signs to know that he's into you and I have excerpts from a good amount of people but I need one more, do you think you could give me one?" she asked me. I almost had the mind to tell her that I would be the worst person to ask seeing as my history with romance had been a complete failure to me having sex with a guy I had pleasure torturing in high school.

"Sure, can I see what you have so I don't repeat it?" I asked her as she turned her computer screen around to show me "Oh, those are some good ones" I said reading over a few

"I'm sure you can give me a good one. Just give me one you live by?" Epperly asked

"Maybe…the hair tuck" I replied thinking back to something that always made me swoon that surprisingly Chuck never did often, maybe if I told him we'd still be together…but knowing Chuck he'd still find a way to disappoint "If he tucks away a strand of your hair it shows that he likes you, the beauty of you" I then said

"That's a good one. Oh, and if he adds the extra kiss then that's definite liking" Epperly smiled

"It has to be a simple kiss because it's a simple gesture to show admiration not desire, though desire will come later, but admiration shows appreciation for the person and I love to know I'm appreciated" I then said

"I like your thoughts Waldorf, I like them a lot" Epperly smiled as I only hoped she'd like my thoughts after she see's those mock ups "How do they look?" she asked

"They look…interesting" I said trying not to display my true feelings on the shoot but when she pulled them out of the folder her facial expression said it all

"These are horrible" Epperly replied "I mean what did Christian do for that entire shoot, text the whole damn time" she said

"Knowing Christian, he probably did. He's fighting with Jose so that's drama as is" I replied as I filled her in on the office gossip

"Well Jose is going to make him lose his job. I can't turn this into Stefano by the end of the week, he'll hate it" Epperly sighed "I didn't even approve this designer, we were suppose to go unknown for the New York's finest piece" she went on to complain

"Can't we do another re-shoot? I mean we have enough time to do an emergency shoot, we'll have to put the peddle to the meddle on finding an unknown but it can be done" I told her

"Yeah, in our dreams. This, this is what we're stuck with and we have to run it or else the issue won't make it on time, and Stefano hates missing deadlines" Epperly said

"Is there anything we can do to improve it then?" I then asked

"Nothing" Epperly sighed "Look, I need to make a few calls and try to prepare the crew, but next week you should be planning to come in early for staff meeting because I'm pretty sure Stefano will be calling one" she then said before I headed out of her office. As I walked back to my desk, I just kept thinking that there had to be something that I could do…I mean fixing disasters was my specialty and with the vast amount of people I knew there had to be a way to improve things. This was a mission that I had to complete, and maybe this could be my stepping stone onto making Epperly see that I was qualified with newly formed open mind.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Waldorf insults had always been stingers, but I was always able to take the hit and fight back. Our bickering had become something I was use to and expected in order to see how we were for that day, never did I expect this stinger to stay with me though. I couldn't help but continually go back to what Darota had said because of everything that was going on, and it just made me crazed in the head. After a long day at work, I swung by the bar to have few drinks with Ryan, who probably my only excuse to get out the loft because if I went back to the loft then it just be a whole mind fart after another for me. As soon I headed inside I quickly spotted Ryan chatting it up with a few girls that I'm surely he barely even met a few seconds ago. Usually I would eye a few to at least stretch my flirt muscle but after the day I had, bringing a new girl into the mix would have lead to my downfall. Grabbing a seat beside Ryan, he barely noticed I was even there for the first twenty minutes as he was laying it on thick with this one girl, who I know for a fact he didn't know her name, but it was fine seeing as I was the wingman in many situations with him. Staring down at my shot of coke and rum, nothing else really mattered to me at this point.

"I think I'm going to marry that girl" Ryan said in complete star struck of the girl he had just finished talking to as he turned around to give me his attention now

"Marriage, so soon. Your clearly trying to get smashed tonight" I laughed before I took another sip of my drink

"Smashed is not the word. I got bitched out at work, then I have a term paper due next week…so smashed would be a light word for what I intend to happen" Ryan laughed "How is your day going so far?" he then asked

"Just peachy king" I replied sarcastically before I downed my drink then requested another one

"Peachy king? Okay, that sounds frightening" Ryan laughed "Is it the lack of ass getting to you?" he joked

"No, I'm getting ass" I replied realizing I just rephrased what he said but I didn't want to think of Blaire as a piece of ass because I had too much respect for her to just chalk her as that "I don't mean that. I mean I'm having sex but I'm not going to call her a piece of ass" I babbled on

"Okay, okay. Since you felt the need to babble on about Waldorf, this lets me know that something is certainly wrong" Ryan laughed

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine" I laughed nervously "The sex is great. The girl is annoying at times. Everything is fine, I'm so glad I took your advice!" I said becoming sarcastic towards the end

"No, no. Please tell me you didn't break the golden rule?" Ryan asked as he couldn't help but laugh at me

"What golden rule?" I asked him

"Your starting to take it personally, this whole arrangement. Your starting to become sensitive" Ryan said

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not taking this personally, I just would like to be treated with respect though" I said

"Respect? Dan, its just sex not a marriage pact" Ryan replied

"Okay, well you have low standards when it comes to sex, but my idea of sex is to at least show gratitude for what the other has busted their ass to do. I had to talk her into having sex with me this morning because of a little pitched tent I had…the only way we could have sex is if I got her in the mood. Get her in the mood? Can you believe that" I said

"Aren't you suppose to do that regardless?" Ryan asked

"It'd be breaking rule number thirty seven" I told him

"Rule number thirty seven? You actually have rules? I think I've met two people who could actually mess up the friends with benefit thing" Ryan said in total disbelief that we actually had rules

"Stop. I told you about the rules" I replied "What do I do? I have to end this thing with Waldorf because its messing me up in the head" I told him

"Now your over reacting. Look, there is a simple way of handling this. It's a way of getting the control back in the so called relationship and making her realizing that your doing her a favor" Ryan said

"What is it?" I asked almost a little afraid to hear what he was going to say

"Have sex with another girl. She comes in and see's that your actually looking to find that girlfriend…then she'll realize that the time is coming near" Ryan said

"That makes no sense whatsoever" I laughed "I have sex with another girl and then Blaire is probably going to make me jump through hoops just to have sex again…I'd probably have to do testing and then a lie detector test every day before I even drop my pants" I sighed

"See, your obliging her rules. You need to start making your own rules in this screwed up relationship" Ryan told me

"I just don't see the point in what your saying? I should just end things…I mean Darota was right, this could only end badly" I said

"Darota? The maid. You've lost your damn mind if your taking advice from her" Ryan said

"Yeah, well it's the only one that makes sense to me" I told him before I glanced over to see Blaire entering and making her way over towards us

"Hey" Blaire smiled at me as she pull up a stool beside me "Ryan" she greeted him

"Blaire, what a pleasure to have you here amongst the common people" Ryan joked

"You common, your flattering yourself too much" Blaire fired back as I couldn't help but laugh at her razor sharp wit while she ordered herself a drink "Boysenberry bash please" she requested

"Boysenberry, yes you fit right in with the common" Ryan laughed

"Oh, Ryan. Not even you could mess up my mood right now. I'm beyond elated that a second opportunity has been bestowed upon me" Blaire replied

"What happened?" I asked intrigued to know

"Epperly had a disaster happen at work" Blaire said as the bartender handed her the drink and she began to sip slowly

"How does that constitute as good…wait, it's you we're talking about. You see this as your opportunity to prove Epperly wrong about you being close minded" I said realizing that this was Blaire Waldorf I was talking to and where there was an accident she'd turn it into an opportunity to resurrect new followers

"You catch on well Humphrey" Blaire smiled "I'm using my mothers photographer to re-do the shoot, now I just need to find an unknown designer" she said

"A designer? Doesn't your mom know some?" I asked her

"Only well known, I need a gem. I need someone who is aching to have their big break" Blaire said in her trance like state that only had her succeeding

"Go to one of those fashion institutes then" Ryan suggested

"Before you reply, implement the open mind tactic" I told her knowing that I didn't have to look at her to know what facial expression she was making

"Maybe we could circulate Brooklyn tomorrow, and find the gem I've been searching for" Blaire suggested as I just looked on at my glass wondering how much it would take to get drunk "So what were you two discussing before I came in?" she then asked

"We were talking about…" I said trying to think of lie but Ryan had cut me off

"We were talking about which one of those girls over there should Dan leave here with" Ryan said as I quickly turned to him wondering what the hell he was doing as a moment of silence fell upon us as Blaire just looked on at the girls

"No, we weren't talking about that" I turned to tell her only to see that her attention was still on the girls

"He should ask the brunette. She seems a bit more your speed" Blaire said nearly shocking me with her response. Now I really felt cheap I thought to myself

"What?" I asked

"I agree. The brunette looks promising" Ryan laughed

"Yes, I mean she has that whole down played dressing going on for her so she's from here. She talks a lot, exactly like you" Blaire replied "Face it Humphrey, your soul mate may be at a bar" she smiled at me thinking it was a joke but I could tell that she was serious. I couldn't read her, I mean what did she expect of me, to just go out and be with someone else. At least I had the decency to respect her feelings and what our non relationship that was solely based on sex might mean to her. What the hell was I thinking? I mean this is nothing and I need to stop acting like it should be something or could be because it isn't. This is Darota's fault because all Blaire Waldorf will ever mean to me is just a friend. So calling her on her bluff, I finished off my drink then got up from my stool

"You said the brunette, right?" I asked her

"Yes" Blaire smiled

"Here we go, this is the Humphrey I know" Ryan cheered me on as I walked over towards the brunette she had selected for me. After a few moments of flirting and going back and forth, I managed to get the brunette, who had come to be known as Jessica, to leave with me and from that point on I knew her eyes were focused squarely on me as we left the bar. The leaving was all for show just to show her that I could get the girl, and that I wasn't some hopeless romantic that had wasted away his love on Serena van der Woodsen. After leaving the bar, I took Jessica home where she went in alone and after that I caught a movie just to kill time because being around Blaire wasn't an option right now especially since a part of me was a little irked with her.

* * *

**[Blaire's P.O.V]**

He thinks he's getting to me. I mean Humphrey really thinks he's getting to me by going home with that brunette. Maybe he's more like Chuck than I gave him credit for in the end, what he did was so Chuck like in more ways than one. He has to know that I'm the master of manipulators, so this won't work. Let's just forget the fact that I'm sitting up, waiting on him to come back…not because I'm worried but because that robber is still out there and I don't want to be the last person who saw him because I suck at testifying for others. No, I'm only up because I need to make sure that he's still alive so Ryan tomorrow could be the last person to see him. Okay, so it's one in the morning and he still hasn't made it home, he won't be getting sex for a long time with me…not until he get tested and everything else under the sun. Humphrey is such a jackass, I mean how can he be so inconsiderate. We're roommates and we're supposed to be considerate of each other, its like if there's no milk left, the only honorable thing to do is be considerate of the fact that the other person might want some milk. It's all about the consideration factor and he seems to lack it. Wondering if I should do a gossip girl blast just to find out where he was, I was quickly torn away from that task when I heard him fumbling around with his keys outside. Running into my room because I didn't want him to know that I had been up waiting for him, I quickly hopped back in the bed and closed my eyes as tight as I could to show that I was fast asleep not thinking about him. I could hear him tossing his keys onto the counter before he went into the kitchen to most likely grab something to drink. Closing my eyes once again, I heard him make his way towards my room.

"Waldorf, are you awake" Dan whispered as he walked over towards my side of the bed. I'll be damned if I have sex with him after he probably hooked up with the girl at the bar, he won't be getting anything from me so there's no point in me waking up to oblige his wish. "You sleep like a damn log" he sighed as I immediately thought of I sleep like a log dumbass, I'm asleep. He was smart but he sure had some dumb moments. For a moment I could just hear him sitting on the edge of the bed not really doing anything, and in the next moment he extended his hand and tucked away a loose strand of my hair behind my ear before he leaned in to kiss my forehead "Goodnight" he then whispered before he got up to leave, making sure to close the door behind him. Opening my eyes I stared up at the ceiling in disbelief as it all threw me of kilter, immediately sitting up in my bed I just began to wrack my head thinking this couldn't be, I mean it was crazy to even think that, not Humphrey. He couldn't like me.


	10. Love in this Club

Chapter Ten- Love in this Club

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Okay, I'd be lying if I didn't say that things were officially weird with Humphrey, I mean everything he'd ask me would make me question is this like some sign of undying love. My mind was racing down every alley trying to figure out Humphrey and the only thing I had come to learn was that I really like his coffee's that he makes for me in the morning, and that I'm starting to love doing laundry. I need to figure out the facts and nail his ass to the wall for trying to ruin our arrangement. Where does he get off liking me or possibly liking me, I mean I know I'm irresistible and would be an amazing catch for someone like him, but that's not the terms to our agreement. On top of trying to figure out my personal life, I'm busting my ass trying to put together a photo shoot that will knock the socks off of Stefano and Epperly, but the problem with that glorious idea that will soon come to life is that….I have yet to find an unknown designer and have yet to put together a decent team to do the shoot. I have three days left to produce magic and I have to learn a magic spell that will complete a trick. So basically in simple terms…I'm screwed. Things just are so messed up right now that I can't even think straight, why does everything have to be so damn difficult for me! Literally, I'm ready to throw myself a pity party that could last until the next year because right now its starting to dawn on me. Sitting on the sofa, I flipped through my Cosmopolitan secretly hating all the models on the pages and the people who designed, and shot them…as I secretly wished that I could use this shot for my own while Humphrey came in from work. I'd act weird, but I don't have the strength to.

"Hey" Dan said as he threw his keys on to the counter before making his way inside the kitchen to grab some water

"Hey. How was work?" I asked trying to keep thing as normal as possible between us, but why do I sound like a damn housewife though

"Work was crappy, but work pays the bills" Dan replied "How was your search for the next great thing?" he asked before he flopped down beside me

"As awful as your job" I sighed "I have officially gotten nowhere with my photo shoot that's not my photo shoot" I said

"Nowhere as in nothing or nowhere as in the piece I need will be hard to obtain?" Dan asked me

"As in nothing Humphrey" I replied "That tends to the next best thing for nowhere" I then added giving it my usual Waldorf attack of words

"I don't get you" Dan laughed "I mean this is the opportunity you have waited for and you see to be like whatever with it" he said

"Because its not that easy to put together a photo shoot that will be featured in W magazine. This is not the crappy writing magazines you get, this is a magazine where the style is suppose to send people out to stores to buy what we print" I said

"And who better than Blair Waldorf to send them running" Dan replied "I mean this is something you should all ready have done and having dvd's made while you sip on a cappuccino at pool side" he then said

"Believe it or not I actually put work into what I do" I told him

"But your takedowns were so legendary, they seemed so flawless" Dan said as he picked my legs up and put on his lap, now note this is a form of touching…this is a sign, this has got to be a sign

"Because human flaws are easy to find, and people our age make it so easy when they stupidly post what they're really doing on the social networks of our generation" I said "If your status is in a relationship then you need to act like that when your out at the club or else your next status will be busted" I then added as he just laughed

"So what's the strategy?" Dan asked me

"To just let the mess that Epperly has on her desk run for the issue" I replied "I mean it was stupid to think I could take on something this big in such a short time" I said just as Dan flashed the eyes at me that read don't give up hope "I know that my schemes have been legendary and have lead to a tumultuous romance with a name I will not say, but I have to be able to call it like it is and I can't do this" I said waving the white flag of surrender before a moment of silence passed between us then he rose from his seat to pull out his cell phone "Are you calling brunette girl?" I asked as I made myself more comfortable on the sofa but I have to admit that comment made me seem jealous, which I'm not because there is nothing to be jealous of.

"I'm grabbing the bull by the horns" Dan said as he put the phone up to his ear "Hey Jenny" he said I just rolled my eyes. I know that's his sister but I still can't get over the fact that she slept with Chuck…that I will never forgive.

"This sounds boring" I said grabbing a pillow to cover my ears with

"So, I was just calling to ask you about those fashion shows you were telling me about?" Dan asked as I immediately sat up

"Humphrey, what are you doing asking about fashion…you have no fashion" I said to myself as I watched him with close eyes

"Yes. I actually want to go to one of them, possibly meet one of the designers you know" Dan said as I immediately popped up from my seat to run over towards him to try to take the phone out of his hands because him going to his little sister on my behalf will not sit well with me. "Yeah, I'm trying to write this piece for work and I really need your help with this since you know all the abstract stuff" he went on to say as he kept escaping my grasp

"Hang up the phone!" I demanded of him but all he did was laugh

"No, I'm here alone. Just text me the info?" Dan asked his sister "Okay, thanks a lot and we'll set something up so we can hang out" he said before he hung up the phone to flash this stupid smile on his face

"Get that stupid smirk off your face, I don't know what she told you but she's a liar" I told him

"First off, that's my sister. Second, you need to stop talking about what you can't do and just do it" Dan said

"Okay, I will make the Nike slogan my life motto. Now if you don't mind I will retire to the sofa and watch the classics…if you care to join then you have to shut up" I told him as I walked over to the sofa while he walked into my room and began to yank at clothes. I nearly fell off the sofa as I was bowled over with shock by his actions and at the same time rage, he was throwing my Fiorelli and he needs to be stopped

"I don't mean that, but it's a catching slogan to live by. But we are going to…." Dan said before he received a text message from Jenny with the desired location he asked for "Buffalo" he said

"Buffalo? No, we're not going to Buffalo. You can go to Buffalo while I stay here with Audrey Hepburn" I told him as I tried to put my clothes back

"I really don't care what your saying because I know by the end of tonight, we will be on the road getting ready to embark upon finding your next best thing" Dan said

"Okay, lets just say I do agree with this obscene plan. How are we going to assemble a team together to take said pictures? How are we going to find a designer at the last minute to do a shoot? How are we going to do a photo shoot without a place to you know take photos at for decent backround and scenery?" I asked him as I was just putting bullet holes in his plan left and right. Turning towards me he just took a breath and stared me right in the eyes before he braced my shoulders

"You can stand here and give me a list of reasons as to why we can't, but how about we throw all those out the window and just take a leap of faith that you will be amazing and that you will find a way to make it all happen, because you know why?" Dan asked me

"Why?" I asked still not quite on board with this plan but it did sound promising with my ability to charm whomever I came in contact with

"Because your Blair Waldorf" Dan smiled at me and for a moment I felt that sense of cockieness as if I were a rapper on stage grabbing his genitals while swaying to my melodic beats

"Your right" I smiled "I'm Blair Waldorf" I then declared before I just jumped in and began to pack up for my excursion "You should probably be looking at last minute flights?" I then told him

"Flights?" Dan asked

"As in plane. As in the transportation we will be taking" I told him trying to comprehend how he was in the race to apply for Dartmouth

"No, we're taking car. My car to be exact" Dan said as the reality of riding in Humphrey's car hit me

"Oh, no, no. We are not taking your car" I laughed to myself not even fathoming the idea of riding in that time machine flashback of the 1950's

"Yes, we are" Dan said

"No, we're not" I then replied

"Blair, it's a road trip that I have declared and we're taking my car" Dan said before I pulled out my cell phone to call Darota completely ignoring his rant as I shook my head trying to stop myself from saying hell no to him

"Darota, pull one of daddy's cars out. I'll be needing it" I said while Dan just stood off to the side of me throwing a little hissy fit that I ignored his plea of trying to be spontaneous with the typical spontaneous up and go car as I just walked off to give instructions to Darota

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

So we're officially on the open road towards Buffalo. It's been a while since I have been on a road trip because usually I'd do this with my dad. We were always that family that when we wanted a sense of adventure we just packed up and found it, but now it just seems we've settled into this life and now we're trying to exist. Of course it would have felt like a true blue road trip if I was driving my car instead of the heavily equipped Range Rover, I mean nothing about this car seems road trip. It feels more like taking a trip to the Hamptons at the last minute, but I do have to admit I'm fulfilling the fantasy of driving a highly expensive car that I will never be able to afford even if I tried. When we went over to pick up the car, I did my best to avoid Darota's stare but I could just feel her looking at me saying that there was more to this trip than just it being simple road trip. Maybe there was a part of me that wanted to figure out what exactly I feel about Waldorf, and I know I couldn't have done that in the midst of all our peers and Gossip Girl. The thing that is important to me is to make sure that she succeeds though, above everything that I may or may not be feeling. This trip is going to be about us both conquering something, her conquering W and me conquering this weirdness because I'm sure a road trip is bound to drive us both insane especially since we have five more hours to go. How bad could it be?

"What is this droning music you've got us listening to?" Blair asked in her usual annoyed voice as I just looked over at her

"It's the Killers" I told her

"At this point I wish I were killed so I don't have to hear this anymore" Blair replied "Can't you find something more upbeat and less…mopey. I can feel the lyrics speaking to your Serena filled heart" she said

"Your so quick to believe that I'm consumed with her" I laughed "The same could go for you, you know" I told her

"Because I'm all consumed by Serena, you've figured me out" Blair said

"Okay, fine. Put on whatever you want" I told her

"I would if I could but I don't have my ipod, so we're stuck with yours" Blair said

"There has got to be something in there you like" I said

"Well there could be, but I shouldn't have to search for good music. You should just have it" Blair said

"To me its good music, to you its crap" I replied "You ever think that music is a representation of who you are?" I then asked her

"You really like to take in depth to a new level, don't you" Blair laughed as she looked me "What would your latest romp be? Blame it on the alcohol or Dead and Gone, like your love life?" she asked as I found her reference to T.I. quite amusing especially since I never expected a princess like her to listen to rap

"Would Pour Some Sugar on Me count as a good one?" I teased

"Figures you'd choose a classless song like that" Blair said "I just hope Billie Jean won't come knocking on your door claiming your the one" she then said

"Why do you even care?" I asked her "I mean you picked her out for me, and I simply left with the girl you selected" I said

"I don't care. I just find it amazing how hypocritical you are, you preach the values of getting to know someone before you just fall into bed with them but you bedded the brunette in record timing" Blair said

"Who says we had sex?" I asked her "I never told you, nor did I ever imply it" I then added

"Oh, please! You had that stupid grin on your face" Blair said

"What grin? You always refer to the grin and the smirk…so please explain why my facial expressions can give me away and constitute as being stupid?" I asked

"You do the grin when you think your right about something, and you do the smirk when you find something to be funny but you want to spare the full laughter" Blair said as I was impressed that she had nailed my laughs down. It took Vanessa years to master my laughs and Waldorf seemed to pick up easily "I read body language fluently, and your body language said I hooked up" she then said

"Well then you need to brush up on your language course because I didn't have sex with the brunette. I took her home then I went to a movie, actually two back to backs down at the Ruse" I told her

"So you just watched movies? Why didn't you just come back to the loft if you wanted to watch movies?" Blair asked as I didn't know whether to be completely honest or just lie

"Because, I waned to be out" I lied "Is there a crime with that?" I then asked as she just looked at me

"No, there is no crime with that" Blair said before she went back to looking through my ipod until she finally found something "There is a God" she thanked the heavens above

"What'd you find?" I asked her as she turned to look at me with the biggest of smiles on her face that only meant she was proud to present this song as actually being perfect for the moment

"In honor of our crappy love lives that have been dashed by the so called loves of our lives, I give you….Cee-lo's Forget you" Blair announced before she played the song and I had to admit that it was a great choice

"You picked a good one, that should be the motto of the trip" I laughed just as piano lead in started off the song

"I see you driving around town with the guy I love. And I'm like forget you" Blair sang with a smiled at me "I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough. I'm like forget you, and forget him to" she sang as I had to jump in on the next part

"Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you. Huh, now ain't that some ssh" I sang before she chimed back in

"Ain't that some ssh" Blair laughed as she sang

"Now though there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best. With a forget you" I sang proudly as we took it to the next level of bitterness over our exes as we sang this song, but it was a lot of fun to just be silly and not ourselves…and we actually harmonize well together. I thank Cee-lo for making this trip memorable because Blair Waldorf singing will always go down as something you have to witness just to say you've seen it

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

It was well into the night before we had finally stopped off at a hotel, after much debate that was…Humphrey wanted to pull over at some flea bag motel but that in now way was going to happen, that was about an hour out of Buffalo. I'm really surprised Little Humphrey didn't question Dan more than what she did because its not like him to call up and just all of sudden want to go to a fashion show out of the blue, less in case he's used this before with a girl, but then again he's never dated a girl with class…Serena, she had the bare minimum of it. Entering into the room we both begin to notice that it only has one bed, for a moment we both process the fact that this bed barely even looks like a king bed but luckily we weren't shy about sharing a bed or else this would have been extremely awkward between us in more ways than one. After all the driving the first stop I had to make was to take a shower while Humphrey went out to grab the bags from the car. The shower had definitely relaxed me as all the tension that I had building up in me was slowly fading away and I was able to just calm myself so I could begin to strategize for tomorrow. With the information that Jenny had sent, I had looked up the featured designers for the show so that I could see who would fit my idea shoot and Roc had seemed to jump off the page for me. Roc, a line created by Ellie Mason, who happened to be a former Upper East Sider who now lives in Buffalo…that issue itself leads me to believe she's abstract in the mind if she trades Upper Eastside for Buffalo, the name doesn't even sound appealing but that's besides the point. Ellie's style just spilled with sophisticated youth as well as a bit of casual touch that would speak to the readers. Now don't me wrong I saw others that would suit more of my style but the work that Ellie had done just left with this feeling like this is what open minded is, basically if I questioned it then it was probably perfect. Getting in the bed after putting my pajamas on, Humphrey walked in with the bags.

"Your going to bed?" Dan asked

"That's what it looks like" I replied "I'm exhausted after all that driving" I sighed

"Because you shuffling through my ipod is so exhausting" Dan teased as he took a seat on his side of the bed while he took of his shoes before he laid back in the bed "Are you still mad at me?" he then turned to ask me

"About?" I asked

"This trip. Would you rather be back in New York?" Dan asked

"For personal and comfort reasons, yes. But I appreciate you doing this" I told him as I closed my eyes trying to rest

"You appreciate this? Wow, I have made a miracle happen today. You appreciate me" Dan laughed

"I know shocking" I replied feeling him turn towards me in the bed

"Are you going to sleep?" Dan asked with a slight smirk

"No, I'm just trying to predict my future. Yes, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired" I replied with every bit of sarcasm in my voice that just made him laugh

"You know when you talk to me that way that only lets me know I get under your skin, and I kind of like getting under your skin" Dan said as I just laughed at the notion that made him proud to know he could annoy me

"Well mission accomplished, you have officially annoyed me" I told him before I rolled over onto my side so that my back was facing him

"Waldorf, I can't sleep" Dan whined

"And? We're not having sex, I still don't trust what you did with the brunette" I replied but deep down I did believe that he didn't sleep with her like he had told me

"Who said anything about sex, to both of those questions" Dan replied as he began to trace circles on my back "The point of a road trip is to just enjoy every moment" he said

"And at this point, I'm enjoying sleep" I replied

"Could you tell me a night time story?" Dan asked as I immediately rolled over to look at him to see if he was joking

"Are you serious? I mean you want to hear a night time story?" I asked him just to clarify what he had said "Could you get anymore preschool?" I then said as I laid back on my pillow trying once again to get some sleep while I contemplated shoving Humphrey out of the bed

"Fine, fine. I'll just lay awake, tired from all that driving due to me trying to help you out with your dream" Dan whined as I just rolled my eyes while he got underneath the covers

"There's nothing worse than a guy that whines" I said to myself as turned towards him as he just grinned and I swore at that moment I thought I could have choked him dead as he made himself more comfortable underneath the covers

"Okay, I'm all ready for your story telling" Dan said as he cuddled up to his pillow

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Daniel" I told him before he just lit up with a smile across his face

"I like that name by the way" Dan quickly commented

"Oh, I knew you would" I said sarcastically before I got back to my storytelling "He decided to take a walk one day, then he did so. He was walking and missed a sign so he fell off a cliff. The end" I told him before I quickly flipped over just as he tried to pull me back over "It was tragedy" I laughed

"You can't just kill me" Dan joined along in the laughter

"Who says the story is about you?" I turned to ask him

"Daniel?" Dan pointed out

"I wouldn't want you to fall of a cliff, something else less steep but not a cliff" I teased

"So you wouldn't want me to fall of a cliff?" Dan asked

"No, I wouldn't want you to" I replied

"Why? I mean the girl I knew in high school would have welcomed the idea" Dan said as he focused in on me as if he was expecting sincerity in this moment and I had to admit that I liked how it felt to be looked at like that. I forgot how it felt to look someone so deep in their eyes that you could see their soul.

"I like having you around" I said to oblige his wish before I quickly turned back around knowing that he was probably loving the fact that I enjoy his company

"See, that's all a guy wants to know" Dan said as he fluffed his pillow and did his best to get to sleep "Goodnight Waldorf" he replied

"Goodnight Humphrey" I replied before we both just drifted off to sleep

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Serena had always told me about the craziness that was fashion shows, but when you see it for yourself then you understand it completely. It took a while for us to find the show but once we got there, Blair made her way backstage to talk with the designer while I just tried to blend in with the crowd which was kind of hard to do. I could only imagine what Blaire methods might be to get Ellie, yeah I just learned about Roc on the way over and how she was a former Upper East sider, which is kind of comforting to Blair for the obvious reasons. It was clear what our mission was, but from the random texts I was getting from Blaire it seemed as if things were turning sour for her on her end. I kept walking around hoping that I could make my way backstage without it seeming creepy but regardless of how I thought about it, it still would have been creepy me being back there. Heading into the green room where most of the snacks were for the guests, I then noticed Perry Mason, Ellie's brother. Earlier that morning I had gotten up early to research Ellie Mason a bit more and I happened to come upon a link that connected Perry to her. Perry hadn't been so much of a staple in the fashion world but he had made his mark in the publishing industry. Anyone that was big on the news front or magazines knew of Perry Mason and his influence on the business, I almost felt like a fool that I hadn't learned of him sooner but I knew that talking to him might help.

"You shouldn't eat the cheese, its dated" I told him as he reached for the cheese to go with his ham

"Excuse me?" Perry asked

"Sorry, I know that sounded strange. I use to do catering, and they always use to make us hide the dated cheese in the back of the tray so people would just think its all good" I babbled but he seemed to find it charming

"So you know your foods" Perry smiled

"I do. I know my foods very well" I laughed "These are not my things, the fashion shows but the work is amazing" I commented

"The work is amazing. I know the designer personally" Perry said

"Oh, you do. I bet your closet is filled with numerous items" I said hoping that I could at least manage to carry on a decent fashion conversation. I had to turn this conversation to my favor "The editorial in New York Post was correct, I guess. I mean its nice to know that the news is covering the facts" I then said

"The New York Post does tend to slip on those facts sometimes. Are you a fan?" Perry asked

"Ever since I was a little kid, my dad would always make me read the comics so I just read them then I gradually worked my way up the latter to the editorial. I collect my favorite articles in a notebook" I told him

"Are you an aspiring writer?" Perry asked as he moved closer towards me

"You could say that" I laughed "I'm aspiring to keep my dream alive" I then said before I faked like my cell phone was vibrating due to a text message. Pulling my phone out I read my fake text and showed a look of disappointment on my face

"Something bad?" Perry asked as he looked on at me with concern

"Not for me at least, my friend is a big fan of Ellie Mason's work and she wasn't able to really talk to her" I said

"Oh, well. Your in luck, I do know Ellie personally because she is my other half, my sister" Perry smiled

"Why didn't I connect the two" I laughed to myself

"It's okay, they tend to separate us a lot since she's in fashion and I'm in entertainment" Perry said

"That would make her day if you could help her out" I said

"Look, we're having a after-after party later tonight at the Boom Boom Club, and I'd love if you two would stop by. Ellie will be there and completely out of work mode, which is the best way to get to know her" Perry said as he wrote down his number to hand to me "Call me if you have any questions or anything else" he smiled at me as he wrote those exact words down on the piece of paper

"Thanks. I will certainly see you tonight" I smiled back as I knew that this was a big feat for me and that Blair would be excited to know this before he leaned in to give me a hug

"I look forward to hearing from you" Perry said before he then walked away

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I can't believe my charm didn't work on Ellie. I mean she seemed like she was enjoying my overall presentation from head to toe, but in the end I guess it just didn't work. I'm afraid to check my e-mail in fear of Epperly might think of my sudden departure, luckily I have been staying on top of my work from on the road that she will see I can still get the job done even out of the office. Finishing up my last correction on the mock-ups, I lean back in the bed only to notice that the door to the bathroom was cracked. Humphrey had wanted to surprise me by taking me out tonight, which was stupid because I had just had a crappy day, and I don't think going out will solved the end of my career. I know, I know I'm being dramatic but this is my life we're talking about. When others were choosing to be doctors and lawyers, I was choosing to be a powerful woman. Humphrey teased me about it but I do want that, I want to have an Oprah type of power that when you hear my name you know it sounds powerful. I can't achieve that with me being stuck at assistant to the junior editor or whatever my job is…I have to have something in my life that shows I'm making progress towards the ultimate goal. As I continue on with this rant in my head I can't help but notice a crack in the door to the bathroom. I don't think much of it but that's only until I see Humphrey step out of the shower. Now I've seen him naked plenty of times but I don't think I ever got the full on effect of him being naked, it was like kissing then naked without really realizing it, but I can't help but stare at this moment. I'm doing my best to turn away but I just can't because who'd ever think Humphrey would be packing a six pack like that, and when did he get a tattoo…I've never noticed any of that and I've been naked with him on numerous occasions. The more I'm drawn in the more I lose sight of the fact that I'm too close to falling off the bed, as he comes out I try to lay back on the bed but my hand goes forward causing me to fall to the floor. Quickly rushing to my side, he kneels down to tend to me but I can't believe I was that clumsy.

"Are you all right?" Dan asks me as I fix myself up that way I don't look too much like a hot mess

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good" I replied as I get up from the floor to take a seat on the bed "Where exactly are we going again?" I then asked wanting to change the conversation

"Oh, only to a place I know you'll want to be" Dan said as he went back into the bathroom to slip into his boxers. Its actually kind of nice that he still honors my privacy that he just doesn't let himself hang out in front of me, I mean from what I've seen his well taken care of in that region which explains so much about our sexual encounters, but he earns points for being considerate

"I think the only place I want to be is in this hotel room, hoping that you'll call this trip what it is….a failure. We should just go home tomorrow" I sighed as I tossed my magazine onto the nightstand as he puts his shirt on while walking out to join me on the bed

"You give up too easily" Dan smiled at me

"I appreciate the spontaneous trip, but I prefer to wallow at home. I've all ready texted Darota to stock the fridge with ice cream and butterfingers" I told him as he just laughed at me "I'm glad my failures are cause for hilarity to ensue" I said kicking him on his side

"Ouch!" Dan declares in between laughter "You'll really want to go tonight, believe me" he said

"Why do you want me to go? Are you planning to pick up another brunette and bring her back to the room?" I asked

"No" Dan replied as he hit me with a pillow that I was successfully able to block due to my quick reflexes "Because we were invited by Perry Mason. And do you know who Perry Mason is?" he then asked as my heart quickly began to flutter with joy before I pulled him into a hug

"You didn't!" I exclaimed happily "How?" I then asked

"Well we started talking in the green room, and he really took to me. So he just invited me to the after after party and said he looks forward to seeing me. Then he gave me a hug, which was kind of weird but it must be the thing to do in the industry" Dan explained to me before I just sat back and looked at him quizzically

"He invited you? After this small talk…that centered on what?" I asked him

"It started off on cheese then we talked about the New York Post actually printing the facts for the show…why?" Dan said before he asked me as he handed the piece of paper to me

"Oh, wow" I said as I put my hand over my mouth trying to hold back the laughter while he just smiled like an idiot

"What's so funny? I mean this is great news right? You could talk to Ellie because she'll be there…he says she's more prone to listen when she doesn't have work on the brain" Dan told me

"Now I really don't think I should go" I replied as I was able to stifle my laughter for a bit but seeing that facial expression he had on his face just made the laughter flare up again

"What's so funny?" Dan asked me again

"You clearly don't read the gossip mags or watch TMZ" I said

"That stuff is garbage and never true, why? Why do I have to read or watch TMZ to know why your laughing?" Dan replied

"Because Perry is probably a little more interested in you than you think" I told him as he just looked at me with confusion "Perry is gay" I said before I fell back with laughter. It felt like hours of laughter had come upon me while Dan just sat frozen "Call me if you have any questions or anything else…then a hug. C'mon Humphrey you can't be that clueless" I said

"How was I suppose to know?" Dan asked before he got up from the bed

"Because what guy just comes outright and hugs you without even knowing you. The message he wrote for you, that in itself is a sign" I told him "Perry has dated some of the hottest models, you should consider yourself flattered" I then teased

"I'm not going" Dan quickly replied before I nearly jumped out of bed

"Oh, no! your going" I said as I cornered him "Perry is expecting you and you will go" I said trying to sound less threatening

"He thinks I'm gay!" Dan yelled "I don't want to lead the guy or get caught up in a situation where I come across like a groupie. The guy is nice and doesn't deserve that" he said

"That's touching, but your still going. No one said you had to pretend to be gay, you just have to show up and be nice so I can get my time with Ellie" I said

"This isn't some scheme" Dan replied

"No, its not a scheme. I beyond the childish games, but I do want to feel like I'm making some sort of progress. If you sucking it up and being gay is the way to me fulfilling that wish than you'll just have to be sacrificed" I said realizing it sounded horrible but I just couldn't help how I felt at this moment "Look, for once I want something to go according to plan. I've had the so called love story only to have that ruined by lust turned into feelings for a guy I loathed when I was younger. I never planned for him, and certainly didn't plan to have my heart broken. I didn't plan to go to NYU, but it's the card that was dealt. For once, I want something that is planned" I said hoping he'd understand

"Fine. But if things get out of control then I'm telling him the truth" Dan agreed reluctantly as I began to jump up and down excitedly

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" I declared before I rushed off to get dressed to impress

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

She was in her world now, a world in which was filled with people who had bank accounts that were limitless and could dance the night away just because they could with not having a care in the world. As you can see I'm clearly staring off into the crowd of people that just sway along with the music, while I'm hoping that Perry doesn't expect me to reciprocate any feelings back to him. Okay, maybe I'm over reacting to the whole gay thing…I mean I believe that just because someone is gay doesn't mean they're attracted to everyone and anyone. Actually some part of me is kind of flattered that if he were interested in me that I made the list seeing as he's been linked to some of the quote on quote hot people. I mean I'm average…I work out a bit, not a lot, well only a couple of times with Nate but then I just goof that up by eating a burger right after so that kind of messes up everything. No, Perry is cool and he's a actually nothing like I expected after reading all that crap about him on the internet. Blair and Ellie have pretty much gone off with all the other big wigs in the industry to discuss business I guess, but when I see her and Ellie come back a part of me smiles. Not because I'm relieved to be pulled out this awkwardness but because its Blair, yeah, I'm still reeling with how I feel or don't feel but right now I'm more than comfortable feeling.

"There you two are?" Ellie smiled as she sat on Perry's lap

"Here we are" Perry smiled "So has Blair won you over?" he asked as he looked on at Blair and I

"She's raised a lot of interesting things. I like her though" Ellie smiled

"That's a good thing, by the way" Perry tells us

"I hope so" I smiled

"I don't believe I've learned your name quite yet" Ellie says

"I'm Dan" I replied

"You sound so plain, but you seem so mysterious" Ellie smiled at me as I began to wonder if she was drunk

"And she has reached the limit for tonight" Perry said "Have you decided what your going to do?" he then asks Elli hoping that she could remember some what of what she discussed tonight "She usually is able to give concrete information in this statement, its usually when she starts sing Britney Spears when you can't trust anything she says" he tells us

"I have a great idea!" Ellie smiled "We should do an art print" she declares happily

"What's an art print?" Blair asked

"Tonto just opened his art gallery and it's gotten amazing reviews. You know I've always said I wish my clothes were on his art, well now they could be" Ellie laughed

"That does sound good" Perry replies

"Tonto? As it in the Indian from Lone Ranger?" I then asked a little confused as the music was clearly getting to me

"Tonto as in the artist. I've been trying to get tickets to his gallery for the longest" Blair said as if she had died and gone to heaven

"That's because he thinks people should travel to see good art, and where you travel is to him" Perry replied as Ellie's weight was starting to get to him

"Travel? How far?" Blair asked "And when?" she then asked

"Tomorrow. We see him tomorrow for a private screening of the gallery, and we'll just do it then…of course we'll have to owe him big time, but this is fashion we're talking about" Ellie said laughing hysterically

"You heard her, tomorrow" Perry said as he got up from his seat to help Ellie up "I'll text the address, but we'll be there for nine so be ready for a long day" he said

"Thanks" I replied

"Talk to you later Plain Dan" Ellie replied "Bye Blair" she then said

"Goodnight you two" Perry said before he lead his sister through the crowd of people before Blaire quickly wrapped me up in a hug

"Can you believe it? We actually accomplished the task" Blair said as I just held her close to me "This feels so amazing. I mean this is real, this is really happening" she said excitedly as I didn't know how to react to her words as it caught me off guard

"It could be" I replied

"I know, and it all started with you. I mean without you forcing me into it, this never would have happened. I wouldn't be feeling like everything will finally going right in my life" Blaire said as she rested the side of her face up against mine just as a slow song came on in the club

"I don't think I forced you into it…it took convincing, and crappy relationships to get to it but there was no pressure" I told her "But I'm glad your realizing it, I mean I kind of realized it but hearing you say it makes me feel relieved" I said just as she pulled back to look at me

"Wait, are we talking about the same thing? What did you realize?" Blair asked me

"What? I thought you were talking about…you were talking about…" I said trying to find the words

"You were talking about us" Blair replied as she just looked me dead in the eyes

"No, I was talking about you and what you realized…you realizing makes me realize so we're both realizing" I said beginning to babble

"Humphrey" Blaire said snapping me out of my babble

"I was talking about us" I then revealed "Look, it was dumb and I know the rules. I'm sorry, tonight is your moment and what you've accomplished" I said as Blair just looked at me as if she were trying to figure me out

"What did you realize? About us?" Blair asked

"Nothing, I just realized that we accomplished your dream" I smiled at her and for a moment she just looked from one eye to the next as if she were trying to talk herself up and before I knew it she leans in to kiss me. Our kisses had usually been animalistic and to the point of us hooking up, but this one felt different than all the rest. I felt her, I could feel her coming through to me as she tenderly kissed me. For the first time it felt like we were genuinely kissing each other as opposed to kissing to hook up. Standing in a club in Buffalo, in which the DJ was now playing Pitbull, we shared our first real kiss.


	11. Feelings Show

Chapter Eleven- Feelings Show

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I'm starting to feel like a teen movie. You know that part when the girl and guy admit their true feelings or kind of hint at it, then they kiss and they have that whole happy montage where you think they'll be together forever. I'm not in montage mode but I do feel a bit different about things now with everything that happened in Buffalo. That name is still weird to say, I mean who calls a town Buffalo but that's beside the point. My photo shoot with Ellie was amazing, Tonto's art was so breath taking and went great with Ellie's pieces that she had chosen. I was a bit worried that things would be awkward between Humphrey and I the next day but it just felt like another day, he was normal and wasn't acting like a total girl. I don't know why I'm obsessed with calling him a girl, but he does have a tendency at times but its actually kind of cute. He's definitely different from anyone that I've ever dated, not that we're dating but we know each other a bit more personally seeing as we've slept together numerous times, all of which Serena will never hear about if it were up to me. It just seems weird to have some sort of feelings for Dan, seeing as for so long Dan was Serena's…for a while I honestly thought that Serena was ready to devote her life to him but of course she screwed up the relationship like she always does. Dan is different though, he's actually a guy a girl can rely on and be proud to say that she's with him…I don't know anymore about anything and I can't really give definite answers to anything because I'm just going through the motions these days. Looking at my watch I soon realize that I have a meeting with Epperly in two minutes, I'm a little concerned with what she thought about the photo shoot seeing as that its not my job to just re do a photo shoot and use W's name as some sort of sling around thing. I continue to go down the possible outcomes just as Epperly comes over to me, and now I'm officially shitting bricks.

"Instead of talking in my office I was thinking we could go out for lunch" Epperly told me as I slowly began to put my things away in my desk and rise to my feet

"Okay" I said nervously as if I was going to be pulled a side and beaten but seeing as we're walking down a very public hallway I'm a little comfortable but not for long when I see the company limo waiting for us

"Stefano wants a review on that new restaurant so he's gone out of his way to arrange the limo" Epperly smiled as he walked up to the limo and got in

"I've been meaning to try that new restaurant" I lied because Humphrey and I have all ready ordered a to go order from there last night. Yes, I'm ordering to go now…it's a little shocking but not so much with me being all open minded and all

"Hopefully the food is good" Epperly replied "So I guess you know that I just didn't by accident bring you" she said

"I did come to that conclusion" I replied

"We've looked over the prints in the magazine, and we want to congratulate you" Epperly said as she handed over the newest issue of W magazine where she bookmarked my page in which Ellie Mason was featured. I would scream and jump up and down like a school girl but I'm trying to remain poised

"This is such amazing news. I'm glad you guys liked it, I thought you were going to be upset" I then said

"I was a little for you going behind my back but if you produce work like this then I think we need to reconsider your position at W" Epperly smiled

"As in the open one that you said I wasn't qualified for?" I asked trying to sound nice but lets face it, I don't do nice as well as most people

"Yes. The fact that you Blair Waldorf chose someone like Ellie Mason is astonishing all in itself, who by the way is linked to Perry Mason" Epperly smiled "That was major that you were able to snag her" she said

"I had help, but it was fun to get her. I do like Ellie's work though, I mean its something I can see myself wearing and that's honestly" I told her

"I'm really glad that you've taken into my consideration what I told you. That makes me proud to know that I can guide you in the right direction because there are sharks in this business and you have to be careful" Epperly said

"Tell me about it" I shrugged

"We won't be filling the space until the fall, but your responsibilities have been upped. You will be handling the photo shoots now and make sure that we get the type of vibe that screams W" Epperly said

"Will I be working with Alice?" I asked realizing that was Alice's job

"Yes, Christian is a bit of a flake but he'll be around here and there" Epperly said

"Thank you. I will not let you down" I smiled letting a bit of my inner school girl come out

"So, the boy, was it Humphrey?" Epperly asked me

"What?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about

"When I called to send the press release to Ellie, she told me about how cute you looked with the boy, and I figured since the only I've seen you with…it had to be Humphrey" Epperly said as I just tried to find the words to say "You two do look really good together" she commented as she began to play with her Blackberry while I just ran the thought of why people made it a point to comment on how we looked together

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Apparently work is going well for Waldorf, she's text me about five times in the span of an hour just saying quote on quote yay! Which delights me, I know shocking. I have to admit that since our kiss I haven't been able not to be happy when it comes to things involving her. We haven't done the post kiss talk because we pretty much know what it was, for her it was probably a thank you for driving and taking her to Buffalo while my meaning could have meant or did mean…I like you, Waldorf. In the weirdest of places it dawned on me that I did have genuine feelings for the girl I had swore to loath until my last breath, I was sitting in class listening to professor talk about classic love stories and how opposites don't always tend to attract like we think, then I thought that was incorrect because look at Romeo and Juliet. Those two were as about as opposites as they could be and look at how they fell for each other, stolen glances progressing onto finding their soul mates. I went over lists and lists in my mind on how opposites do attract, when I just simply thought of Blair Waldorf all of sudden…and boom, like that I had come to admit that I was attracted to her and even liked her very much so that my thoughts were even filled of her. It wasn't the sex that made me come to this conclusions but just her personality in general…she was complicated, complex, intelligent, sensual, manipulative, and sexy…qualities that in any other girl I would have fell for at first sight but it took me awhile when it came to her, but now I'm glad I did. I'm quickly torn from my thoughts of Waldorf once Ryan shows up and joins me at the table.

"How was the last minute trip?" Ryan asked as he looks on at the menu

"It was good. Very good actually" I smiled thinking about the kiss while Ryan looked at me with this strange look "It was" I laughed

"I'm afraid to even ask what your referring to" Ryan sighed "What happened?" he then asked

"Waldorf and I kissed, she kissed me though" I told him

"All of which I'm sure your extremely pleased about. I thought you were going up there to help her with some fashion shoot" Ryan said

"I did, but then we ended up at a club to meet up with Perry Mason and Ellie Mason…they left and then she kissed me" I said

"That sounds…pathtic. Humphrey what happened to the arrangement? You were suppose to show you were in control, your not suppose to date the booty call" Ryan said

"She's not a booty call to me" I replied

"She's the apple of your eye now? I get it" Ryan said

"No, she's not the apple of my eye either. She's just Waldorf, and I happen to like her" I said

"Like progresses into love" Ryan said "Booty calls morphing into love always ends in disaster" Ryan sighed

"I'm not in love, so you don't have to worry" I replied as I began to play with the sugar packets in the tray

"It'll have to do for now but spare me the lovey dovey talk when it comes to Waldorf. What are your plans for tonight?" Ryan asked as I laughed to myself knowing he'd hate what I was about to tell him

"I was actually going to surprise Waldorf with dinner to celebrate he success at work and to kind of gage where things are between us" I told him

"And this is the part where I puke" Ryan said as he motioned to throw up while all I could do was just laugh at him before my cell phone began to ring "Is that lover girl calling?" he then asked as I was nearly shocked to see the name on the caller identification

"No, its…Perry Mason" I replied

"Okay, I'll pretend to know who that is" Ryan nodded in agreement just to oblige me

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I had finished up early at work and although I was craving to get back to the loft so I could relax, I had to stop by and check on Darota to see how the home front was running without me especially since Serena was eager to hang out now that Ben and her were on shaky ground. S, always thinks that by her wanting to hang out more that I don't pick on the fact that it means her relationship is about to run its course, I've known the girl since we got our first Gucci together and she still thinks I don't know her. I would be eager to gloat but I think she's beginning to realize that he was a mistake even for her standards, which in Serena land can't get too low. Stepping off the elevator I could hear a loud hacking sound coming from upstairs and before I knew it here goes Darota running up the staircase not even as so much giving me a passing glance on her way up. Looking over at the dining area I could see my mothers work sprawled out all over the table and whenever that happened it was never a good sign for the staff. Making my way upstairs I could see her sitting up in the bed with her glasses on all while she was coughing up a storm. Mother looked a bit surprised to see me but then again she was burried deep in designs so any person from the human race would have surprised her.

"I'll prepare your tea, and what can I get for you ?" Darota asked as she gathered all the tissue to empty into the waste basket

"I'll take teas as well" I replied as I noticed that Darota was struggling with the trash and the comforter set that she had to wash "I can take the trash down" I suggested to Darota and almost every eye in the room turned towards me

"Sweetheart, I blew my nose on those tissues" My mother said to me as I just shrugged off her attempt of sarcasm

"I can take it. Darota is barely handling the comforter set, its not a complicated thing to do…put trash in trash can" I replied as Darota thought twice

"Ms. Blair the trash must be put out or odor will spread throughout the house" Darota warned me

"I'm well aware of the importance of waste management, now go, before I change my mind" I scolded Darota and within moments she scattered out of the room "I see you've been avoiding the protein shakes I have been instructing you to have along with your wheat grass shots" I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"That stuff is disgusting" My mother replied as she couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the thought of drinking that stuff "What are you doing off so early?" she then asked

"I finished up things early at the office, where I had an amazing day" I smiled proudly

"Who'd you conspire against?" My mother asked

"I didn't conspire…I inspired" I laughed as my mother couldn't help but join in on the laughter "I landed Ellie Mason for a photoshoot. They loved the photoshoot and have decided to run it in the next issue" I told her

"That's amazing" My mother smiled proudly "If I knew your talents were in dictating others around a photo set then I could have used you" she smiled "I'm really proud of you, I've noticed some significant changes in you" she then told me

"Really? What might those changes be?" I asked her

"Your becoming quite independent. I mean I have to say I was shocked with you desire to take out the trash…in all my life I don't think I have ever heard you suggest such a thing" My mother laughed "And you seem like you've become more into your own, like your starting to have clue as to what you want out of life" she said as I just hung my head trying to avoid her eye contact

"Yeah, I just wish my personal life could have that whole sense of direction in it" I sighed

"Explain yourself…is this about a boy?" My mother asked as she pushed her notebook off to the side to give me her full attention "Is this about Daniel?" she then guessed

"Why does everyone say its him?" I then asked

"Well is it?" My mother then asked

"Yes, its him. I don't know about him…we kissed a couple of days ago, I mean a full on kiss…a kiss that just made me feel like my lefs were gonna fall out from under me type of thing" I described to her

"Sounds like a hell of a kiss" My mother laughed

"It was, but its Daniel Humphrey for crying out loud. I've all ready messed up in the dating department with my last selection" I shrugged

"Yes, but you see there is a big difference in the last choice…it starts with the name then it trickles down to the personality" My mother teased

"What about the fact that its the very boy Serena has sporadically loved ever since she's returned" I told her "There is a lot of complications that come along with this said Daniel Humphrey" I replied

"Last time I checked Serena was dating Benjamin" My mother said

"Girl code mother, girl code. You can't just date your friends ex" I stated

"I'm aware of it. I may be old school, but I think if a guy makes you smile and changes you for the better then you gotta give it a chance. This generation has this notion that love comes like a bus…" My mother said before I had to cut her off on the whole love notion

"No love. There is no love there, just a twinge of like. Love, is not even in the vocabulary with him" I quickly pointed out

"Stop worrying about the rest of the world and just live. Your young, your beautiful…live a little" My mother told me as I just smiled at her

"All right. I'll embrace this whole live a little mentality" I told her "Please take care of yourself, your going to run Darota ragged if you don't start taking the extra steps towards your health" I said as I got up from the bed

"I can take the protein but I'm not touching the grass" My mother agreed as hearing her referring to the wheat grass was a tad bit funny

"Okay, we can call that an agreement" I smiled at her before I leaned over to give her a kiss "I'll call you tonight, maybe if I get all famous at my job then you could have your people call my people" I joked

"Ha, ha, ha" My mother replied "Get out off here" she laughed as I walked over to pick up the trash bag I promised to take out on my way out of the room

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

I was almost sure that she would be able to smell the aromas coming from the kitchen once she made her way into the loft. A couple of times I thought over and over in my head if I was making a big deal out of nothing…I mean it wasn't nothing because this was a huge accomplishment for her, but was I seeming like a groupie or something. Then again, I could just use the whole I was starving and wanted a home cooked meal card, where I so happen to have enough to feed a family…yeah, I think I'll use that excuse. Now if I start getting tattoos of her then that would make me a groupie and crazy all wrapped into one, but I don't see that happening any time soon. Just as I was finishing up the final touches on my home made chicken parmesan she makes her way into the loft looking as if she was glad to meet stable ground. Flopping onto the sofa, she pops her head up as she is over come with the aromas in the room. I can't help but laugh at how dramatic she's making herself out to be when I know deep down she probably had fun being needed so badly at work. She probably started imagining herself taking over the magazine by days end if it were up to her.

"What did I do to persuade you to make such a meal for me?" Blair happily asked as she took in the smells "It smells like heaven" she smiled

"Heaven? That's a bit much don't you think?" I asked her

"No, it is not. So what has inspired this feast?" Blair asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

"You" I replied as she turned to look at me before instantly became nervous "I mean I wanted to make your favorite for your great day, the success you had with the photoshoot and all" I began to babble

"Well, thank you Humphrey" Blair said before she leaned in to kiss my cheek "This means a lot to me" she said just as she opened up her bottle and began to drink

"The pleasure is all mine" I laughed before I reached up into the cabinets to pull down a wine glass and then for myself a beer out of the fridge just before I hand over the bottle of wine "Nothing says celebration like a good dose of alcohol" I told her

"At this particular moment I will have to agree with you" Blair smiled at me before she happily made her way back into the living room to grab to pour herself a glass of wine as she lay sprawled out on the sofa

Over dinner we had laughed and talked about our adventures on the road, though she had never gone on a road trip before I could tell that if I were to propose one at this very moment she would assist me on the journey with no questions asked. It was a beautiful sight to see her stuff her face with the meal I had slaved over…well I didn't slave over completely, but it took a lot of time away from sleeping that I planned to do when I came in from work. I could tell she was becoming a fan of my cooking even though she wouldn't admit it, I was winning the battle of her stomach and I had just hoped I was managing well in the battle of her affections. It'd be dumb of me to think that she was completely over Chuck but I hope that she would leave room for another, possibly me, to come in and show her that love isn't suppose to hurt so badly. Through writing I think I've come to learn what love is supposed to be, and what its not…maybe what I had with Serena was never truly love but infatuation progressed into love, but I know I want that love….that love where it paralyzes you in all that is them, that love that makes you want to spend forever and day with that person, that love where the very thought of them not being around makes your heart sink to your stomach, that love that keeps you with the stupid grin even when the person is on your last nerve, that love where sex isn't a word you call intercourse but it'd be love making…I want that love. Now I can't say I'm in love with Waldorf, but I think we both deserve to open our hearts to it whether it be to each other or someone else. Laying sprawled out on the floor with our bodies close together, we both hold our respective glasses of wine, I didn't want to just down beer so I thought I would give wine a taste seeing as it does go better with Italian food.

"I'm actually good at something" Blair laughed to herself as she stared up at the ceiling "I mean for the first time I feel like I can control my fate, and that if I do my best then I won't have to scheme my way to the top" she said in a trance like state

"That's because you are good at what you do" I replied "The games were you just running scared and not having faith that you're an amazing person" I told her

"Who'd ever thought you'd be telling me that" Blair laughed as she rolled over to prop herself up on her forearms so that she could get a good view of my face "You loathed me Humphrey" she smiled at me

"I didn't loath you" I replied as she just looked at me like I was crazy

"Your such a liar. You couldn't stand me, the only reason you put up with me was because of Serena" Blair laughed

"Okay, okay. Maybe I did somewhat loath you, but you weren't as bad as I made you out to be. Besides you were like attached to Serena twenty four seven so that bugged" I then gave in to her accusations

"I knew it. I knew it" Blair declared "You, Daniel Humphrey, loated me" she laughed

"Same could be said for you" I told her as I just took in the moment and how good it felt to just relax with someone "I got a call from Perry today?" I then told her as she laid back down

"Oh, yeah. About what?….does he still think your gay?" Blair asked

"No, I told him at the photoshoot. I made up a girlfriend, so he got the hint" I replied

"That's good" Blair said as she looked over at me "What'd he say Humphrey?" she asked again

"He wants to offer me a job, a writing job" I said as I looked over at her. Hearing the new she immediately sat up and jumped on me in excitement

"That's great. Humphrey, that's really great" Blair said proudly "What exactly will you be doing?" she then asked

"He's starting up this new magazine that consists of short stories from local talent, its sort of like a not so English lit book" I told her

"That's an interesting take, I'm sure you babbled on and on to him about how you think there aren't enough writing magazines out there" Blair laughed

"I do think its amazing idea" I laughed as I sat up "You'll be my biggest fan, I can see it now" I teased her

"We've done a good job taking care of each other" Blair said as she looked me in the eyes and this point I had no clue what to think of the statement "We came from crappy relationship to now being successful. I'm glad that you pulled me through, and I with the strength of God were able to be your saving grace when you were at the brink of destruction" she teased

"I don't think it went like that but I'll accept your somewhat approval with how things are turning out" I said

"So I know we haven't talked about it, and seeing as we're pretty much talking about everything at this point…" Blair said as I slowly caught on to where she was going with this

"You want to talk about the kiss" I replied "Yeah, I do think we should talk about the kiss" I laughed nervously not knowing how this was going to go

"I kind of, maybe….enjoyed the kiss. A little too much. So much so that I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, which is horrible because I don't like thoughts of you clouding up my day because in order for me to be a powerful woman…I need to be focusing on the prize" Blair rambled

"So you've been thinking about me?" I asked as that was the only thing I could conclude from that run on of sentences

"Don't flatter yourself. I know you've been thinking about me" Blair replied not wanting to give in so easily

"My mind does tend to drift to you…occasionally" I said

"Occassionally? Your lying, yet again Humphrey" Blair laughed

"I think about you" I quickly replied "I think about you a lot more than I should" I then added "Do you think this is normal for us?" I asked her

"We have sex and we live together…nothing about us is normal right now" Blair replied "But I kind of like not being normal, it feels refreshing and less stressful" she sighed

"Then maybe we should think about kissing more often, take out the arrangement and just be us…Dan and Blair, Waldorf and Humphrey" I suggested to her

"So you want to stop our friends with benefits tag?" Blair asked a little skeptical at the fact

"Yes, because I want the next time we sleep together to be because we truly want to. I'm attracted to you, and that's something that has taken me a while to accept but I also respect you enough to treat you like you would want to be treated when someone is courting you" I said

"Courting me, so chivalry is still alive" Blair laughed "I'm not an easy person to be with" she said

"I think you are, you just weren't treated with respect" I said

"And what if we don't work out? What if you just annoy me to death and I will be forced to break your heart, which will lead me to be casted as your villain in your upcoming successful writers magazine…then I'll just have to sue you for defamation of character" Blair babbled as I couldn't help but move in closer towards her finding her irresistible at this moment

"And what if we work out and you'll be forced to admit that life does exist after Chuck Bass, which will lead me to prove to you over and over each day that I can be that guy for you…not that I'm saying I'm in love with you or anything" I told her as she just smiled at me while our faces were nearly centimeters a part

"I'll hold off on suing you, but I'll put my legal team on speed dial" Blair laughed before she captured my lips with hers. Deepening the kiss, I was glad to see that her lips weren't a distant memory and that kissing her felt like what I had imagined it to be. Not caring to much where our glasses landed on the floor, my only concern was that I didn't smother her as I laid on top of her. My hands roamed underneath her shirt before she finally relieved herself of the shirt as did I when we broke a part for air.

"I thought we weren't going to have sex?" I asked trying to gasp for air

"Your words, not mine" Blair said before she pulled me into another kiss

"But we're not doing the benefits thing" I said breaking the kiss

"Oh, for crying out Humphrey…you've officially become my boyfriend. Now can we please?" Blair asked

"So this is me having sex with my girlfriend? I just want to clarify" I asked her

"Yes" Blair laughed before I pulled her back into a kiss as we fell back on to the floor.


	12. A Day of Perfection

Chapter Twelve- A Day of Perfection

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Aw, the morning. Some people attribute the morning to wonderful, but the morning for a college student is yet another day you have to sit through a boring ass class. Luckily for myself I don't have class to worry about today, but I do have my meeting with Perry to sweat about…that should be fun. Looking down at the naked body beside me, I'm realizing that I'm naked as well…could it be we're naked together. That's a little wacky sense of humor for you, I know my sense of humor is as dry as can be I'm telling myself as I rub my eyes trying to get a clear vision. Taking yet another glance at Blair, I can't help but have that stupid John Mayer song in my head…you know the one where it sounds like mice prancing in the opening when really it's the guitar strings being plucked for musical pleasure, as you can tell I'm not much of a musician but I've got this keen sound thing going on in my ear when it comes to guitars. Anyways, I keep hearing the song about the body and how he's all into her body, I think he basically wants to have sex and him admiring is making the girl think he's in awe of her. But once again, back to the subject at hand, I'm really beginning to think the song makes sense when I look at her naked frame. I'm becoming a fan of her body the more and more I get to experience it, her body is becoming my kryptonite and I like how it feels when I get to know all the dirty secrets of it that its done its best to conceal all the while she lays sound asleep. Taking my hand I begin to trace the outline of her side to where she begins to stir in her sleep but she eventually goes back to sleep. Leaning in, I push back her hair and begin to kiss the nape of her neck as if I'm trying to find honey. It was still a mind trip to hear her say that she was my girlfriend, and I was her boyfriend…well we were secretly each others boyfriend and girlfriend, but at this point I just found myself in awe.

She began to let out slight moans as she ran her fingers through my hair, which let me know she didn't want me to stop even though she was fully asleep. Taking my hand, I pulled her mouth towards mine as I captured her lips with mine. It was pure and simple what my intentions were, I wanted to invade every aspect of space that she had just to fulfill my curiosity. Biting down on my lip, I managed to capture her lips once more so that I could deepen the kiss as my hand slid down her side and worked their way inward. I wasted no time in doing what I had set out to do as she pulled away from my lips to throw her head back against the pillow while her hands gripped the headboard. It took me a while to figure out what she liked and didn't liked, regardless I was going to have my way with her, but it just felt like anything I had in mind she was game for… you know the reasonable stuff of course. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, I kept doing those motions and I could hear her moans intensify as she coming close to her climax. Leaning in further so that I could put my full efforts into the motions…in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out…I just kept doing as her cries of pleasure nearly caused me to hit a high as I rested my head on her chest still continuing my assault on her. Gripping on as tight as she could, her thighs began to feel like they were going into a seizure as she had erupted.

Laying on top of her, I placed my hand underneath her head as I continued on with my exploration of her mouth. There were a variety of kisses that I could have tried but my main focus was to figure out her taste. It was literally driving me insane, I deepened the kiss, nipped at her bottom lip…every little thing I did and for the life of me I just couldn't figure out her taste all while I could hear her moan at the passion that was on full display. Breaking away from her lips, I lead a trail of kiss from her neck all the way down to her naval until I just realized the only way to get the full on taste of what she was. Now fully awake after the actions we had partook in, she lifted her head up to see if I was really going to go there…I could very well be the death of her, I know she's thinking that. It was as if it were ice cream to me where I just wanted to lick and taste every thing that was on the plate to appease my own satisfaction as she once again was praying that I wouldn't be her cause of death. Running her fingers through my hair, I could tell the sensation was more incredible than she had anticipated as her moans seemed louder than before.

My face lay burrowed away in the crook of her neck as I thrusted in and out of her, with each thrust the sensation grew more and more pleasurable. Bringing my hand down I lifted her leg up slightly so that it would allow me to go deeper and it made all the difference for the both of us. I could only imagine the scars I had on my back because she was no longer the doe eyed girl with the manners of a nun, she was as verbal with her pleasure as the average porn star was. Pulling my head up I captured her lips once again as I needed to be reminded that this wasn't just us having sex but it just felt like more by the simple touches we gave each other as opposed to us directing the other to ensure satisfaction. Once again I place my face in the crook of her neck as I quickened my pace knowing that we were both getting near. With one hand holding up her leg and the other grabbing ahold of the back board, I began to thrust harder and harder making each thrust count towards the big eruption. Man, I really feel sorry for the headboard because as much as we were feeling the highs of our moments in the his bed, the headboard has had to deal with some rough treatment. Pounding deeper and deeper I soon began to hear the bed creak in melodic rhythm as I couldn't help but let a cry of pleasure. Leaning up she captured my lips as now I found myself multi-tasking of kissing her and finishing up what felt like a marathons worth of sex. Breaking away from the kiss, she lay her head back on the pillow with her eyes clenched tight as the pleasure was becoming too much for the both of us but for the life of us we both just kept going. Quickening my pace, I couldn't hold out my cries anymore as it was coming closer and closer…and finally. We both took a moment to recover our breathing to a steady pace, but as I tried to find a steady heart rate I couldn't help but be in awe of her once again. Letting go of my grip on the head board, I lay back down on top of her and begin to kiss her sweetly and gently. I'm pretty sure we broke one of her rules but at this point I don't think she even cares.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

To say that this morning was uneventful would be a lie and then some because by now I'm glad that he doesn't have a lot of neighbors because after this morning we would have been kicked out. Something feels a bit different now when we have sex, it just feels like its more from the way he touches me and how he even kisses me. It crazy, but I feel like he kisses me with the intention of preserving me…like he's cherishing me without me even knowing it. With Chuck it was always the same type of kiss that just showed lust and hornieness, which was satisfying to me then because lets face it I was sexually frustrated even though it had been some time that I had lost my v-card. With Dan it was like he had a whole range of kisses that I was discovering, kisses that let me know how he felt without having to ask. At times when I tried to decode his kiss I just found myself blushing because it was like it was our sacred thing…our little language. Serena had always told me that Dan was a great kisser, and amazing in bed but experiencing it for myself I think his kisses are electrifying, and his bedroom skills were transcendent to point where it was beginning to feel like an out of body experience. Being torn away from my thought from the beeping sound of the coffee machine, I walk over to pour myself a cup of coffee just as Dan comes out still dressed in his pajama pants.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your meeting with Perry?" I asked him

"He left me a message saying he had to take a last minute trip to Paris, but to meet him next week" Dan told me as he made his way inside of the kitchen. Grabbing the milk and cinnamon out of the fridge, I handed them over to him as he without even thinking just made my coffee like it was second nature to him "I just hope I can get the days off from school next week, and work…I'm going to have to take a few more shifts" he said as if he were making mental notes to himself

"Dan Humphrey in a regular suit and tie type of job, this should be thrilling" I smiled

"I'm glad you do because I have to update my so called suit and ties, but I might have to do over time just to do that. I just hope that I can get the day off to do the meeting with Perry" Dan told me

"You should just quit. You have a new job working with Perry so it makes no sense to clear tables and organize crates" I told him "You've officially moved up to bigger and better things" I then told him as he handed me my coffee and I wasted no time in drinking it

"Yeah, well its no wonder I didn't hear the phone after how vocal you were this morning" Dan said as he leaned in to kiss my neck

"Me? You were just as bad" I replied

"This morning was good, it was amazing actually" Dan smiled as he cornered me between his arms

"It was all right" I teased

"Yeah, whatever" Dan laughed as he walked into the living room while I followed behind him "What do you have to do today?" he asked as he took a seat on the sofa

"Epperly called and said that the office is closed because a virus threw the network off and we wouldn't be able to get anything accomplished today, so I'm officially off from work and I don't have class today" I replied proudly "Why? What do you have in mind?" I asked as I took a seat beside him

"Movies and pizza" Dan proposed

"Are you serious?" I asked him with a slight smile on my face to see if he was serious

"Yes, its cold outside and it warm in here or at least we could get each other warm in here in a variety of ways" Dan smiled "Pizza and movies, that's so us" he said trying to sell me on it

"What movies? I'm not watching that misogynist crap you had on the other night…I swore I would become a feminist if I had to suffer through another Chuck Berry movie" I replied

"Feminist, oh please" Dan laughed "This from the girl who detest the girls in her feminism class due to their strong feminist point of view" he said

"I said you almost made me become a feminist. Look, I'm all for equal treatment but I don't want to scream unfair every time…the world is a crappy place and that's for all" I said

"I can't believe your saying this right now. I'm completely baffled by this" Dan laughed as I just hit him on the arm

"What movies Humphrey?" I asked wanting to know what movies I had to look forward to today but first I wanted to yank his chain

"Whaddya hear? Whaddya say?" Dan recited to me but all I could do was laugh at his attempt to sell that movie with that quote

"Really? Angels with Dirty Faces. Yeah, try another route" I laughed

"This fit's the moment" Dan laughed to himself as he laid back on the sofa "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!" he recited as I put my cup of coffee down

"Aww, I like that choice" I smiled feeling a certain soft spot for the movie quote he had just recited to me "Gone with the Wind is a must for a day like this" I said

"I figured you'd go for the cliché chick flick" Dan said "What about me?" he asked

"The tragic life of Dan Humphrey" I joked as he just pulled me down on top of him

"Ha, ha, ha" Dan said to me as I propped myself up on his chest "Which one for me?" he asked as ran his fingers through my hair while I contemplated

"It's a hard world for little things" I recited to him

"The night of the Hunter" Dan replied excitedly "I do like that movie. That was a good choice" he praised

"Your too easy, I can tell your type of movie easily" I replied

"So Angels with…" Dan said trying to sneak it in

"I didn't agree on that. Your horrible at trying to sneak in a movie" I laughed "No, I wanted Gone with the Wind" I then declared

"Fine, you'll get your Gone with the Wind" Dan said as he tucked away a strand from my face before he leaned forward to kiss me "But if there was anyway that I could persuade you to consider…" he tried to ask when he broke the kiss

"Not a chance" I laughed before I pulled him into another kiss

After much debate over our movie selections and many, many movie quotes that grew to be our very own blast to the past, we had finally made our final choices on the movie and on the pizza. I never would thought that I would find pizza and a movie the highlight of a day for me, but the more time I come to spend with Humphrey the more I realize that the simple things are just as fun as the expensive over the top things I've had the pleasure to endure. Once the pizza came we wasted no time in eating while we looked on at my choice movie, Gone with the Wind. During the movie I kept looking over at Humphrey to see if he was really paying attention or was he just watching, yeah its weird but he does this thing where when he's really into a movie he'll have this glow in his face and if he's just watching a movie, he'll just massage his head about six times throughout the movie as if he's trying to push the headache away. But this one, he was actually engaged in, the glow was beyond evident on his face that you would have thought he was pregnant or something. Leaning over, I rested my head on his shoulder and like it was second nature, he wrapped his arms around me and held me like I was his favorite teddy bear.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Gone with the Wind. I have to say that she picked another great one that I will probably want to sneak and watch during class on my lap top. Was it a movie that I would have chose from the beginning, no, but it was a movie that she liked. Movies was our thing, it just was from the start of this friendship slash quirky relationship that we had going on, but I love the fact that we can nearly talk for hours about the classics and feel like we've finally found someone that we connect with. Serena would always watch the movies but she never understood them or the depth they had to cinema in general. Maybe I was thinking to highly of this stuff, but its been fun hanging out. Looking on at Blair, I can't help but keep staring at Blair and just wanting to kiss her all the time because there is just something about her that I can't resist. Sitting in my work room, we both sipped on a glass of wine.

"How many books do you have in here?" Blair asked as she looked on at the whole scenery of the books

"I have too many to count" I replied before I took a sip of my wine

"Did you read all of these books?" Blair asked

"Yes. I read all of these books. I know all these books. I know all of these characters. These books made me want to be a writer" I told her

"Books chose your career choice? Who'd ever thought you'd live such a poetic life" Blair teased "Here I thought that it was Serena Van der Woodsen that made you a writer" she said as she took a sip of her wine

"Serena gave me something to write about, but as you can see…I've lost that inspiration" I said as I turned to look at her

"Oh, God. Humphrey, your into the melodramatic. I get that Serena was the inspiration, hell, Serena was the inspiration for all of us but sooner or later we all realized that behind the blonde beautiful hair lay a normal person" Blair said

"Boy meets girl. It's the story everyone loves to hear, it's the story that most people relate to" I told her

"Yes, and then they realize that life is screwed up. Life is…its not something that is routine" Blair replied "Is she the reason you don't write?" she asked as silence grew between us "All this time we spent trying to figure out my failures in the relationship with Chuck Bass but I forgot about your relationship" she told me

"Because you were with Chuck Bass, that in itself would have put you in a mental institution after everything you had to endure with him" I laughed to myself

"Okay, so I've got my torturous relationship but I've also got my job. My job that is helping me realize what I want in life, what I deserve…and I'm actually good at it" Blair said "Are you good at writing?" she asked me

"I really can't say. I mean of course I'll have a skewed point of view of my own work because I'm the author of it. I don't know if I'm a good writer" I told her "My relationship with my father is screwed up due to the fact that I want to be a writer, and I don't even know if I'm a good writer…I don't know and that's what scares me" I tell her

"So now that you and Serena have broken up, your singing your swan song?" Blair asked

"Why do you keep bringing Serena up? I mean I'm clearly aware of the fact that she was a strong force in my life…but I'm not defined by Serena" I replied

"Because…you act like she made you a writer. Serena was your inspiration, well your inspiration is gone. Now what?" Blair asked as she took a moment to read my eyes "I've read your work Humphrey, and you're a good writer…you might even be great if you stop letting Serena be your crutch" she told me

"Great would be a bit of an exaggeration" I laughed to myself

"Great is the only word I will give you, its not being taken back" Blair smiled at me "You should want to be great just for your own sake" she said as she caressed my face

"I got the job with Perry. That's got to count for something" I whispered to her

"Yeah, it does. But you're a writer" Blair said

"And you're a fashion editor" I smiled back at her before she raised her glass towards mine

"C'mon, lets try to inspire you right now. What do you think of that desk over there?" Blair asked as she finished up her wine before setting the glass aside to get up from the floor to walk over towards the desk to model it like Vana White "Give me something on the desk Humphrey?" she asked

"All right. Don't get mad at me when your back starts hurting" I said motioning to pull down my pajamas until she slapped my hand away

"Gross! I was talking about the writing stuff, make this desk poetic…turn it into something" Blair declared

"Waldorf, it's a desk" I replied

"Yes, but to you its something else" Blair said "Humphrey, if you ever want to have sex with me again, you will do as told" she scolded me

"His name is Woody, he lived in China" I quickly replied just wanting to oblige her wish

"Typical guy, always respond to the sex" Blair said as she shook her head in disbelief while I just laughed "I want to know more about Woody" she said

"Woody….he lived a hard life. Neglected by his mother and father, so much so that he gave up the hope that he could ever truly be anything in life. One day he found himself dragged off into a ware house along with others that were just like him, others that knew what it felt like to be a disappointment. He remained in the ware house passing the time with the others comparing their saddened stories until he just finally realized that he belonged somewhere. Like a routine he just spent his days telling the saddened story until one day the owner of the ware house made his way back to where all the others were, and he didn't the strangest of things to Woody" I told her as she just began to feel like she was growing more and more intrigued with the story

"What did he do to Woody?" Blair asked me

"He dressed him up, wrapped with the most expensive protection that made Woody feel like he was some sort of a soldier going off to war. He didn't know why he felt so special in this moment but he just felt like…he felt like for the first time in his life that he was actually important because this wrapping set him a part from all the others that surrounded him. With great care and service, Woody was packed away and loaded onto the load carrier. Woody went off to be that something he always wanted to be" I told her as I began to laugh towards the end because after I had told her this story it made no sense to him

"That was great" Blair praised me

"That was horrible" I laughed as I pulled her close to me

"But it's a start. It proves that you can do it…of course you'll have to find something else to write about…preferably not a desk, but just write" Blair said

"Okay, okay. I will write. I will write until my hands fall off" I told her

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Leaning my head forward from the incredible burst of pleasure I was feeling as he guided my hips back and forward against him. Rocking back and forth, I captured his lips as some sort of refreshment to keep me going as both our breathing had sped up. Laying back on the floor, he clenched his eyes close as he moaned out while I rested my hands on his chest to ride the way of explosion that was happening. With his grip on both side of my waist, he quickened the pace while I just tried to hold on. Crying out in pure satisfaction as we both had reached our finale, I took a moment to catch my breath before I rolled off of him to beside him on the floor. Covering us up with the blanket, he gasped for air as we both tried to steady our breathing while we just stared up at the ceiling in the little guitar room that his father had in the loft. Clutching the blanket close to my body, I sat up to notice all the album covers his father had collected, and the guitars he had. Who knew that a time before this Rufus Humphrey actually had a rockstar life before meeting Lilly was all I kept thinking. Humphrey would always mention from time to time that his father was a great musician, but when you would see Rufus in person you would never believe it.

"So this was the great Rufus Humphrey?" I asked nearly out of breath as I kept scanning the room "It might be a little creepy that we just had sex in a room use to spend a lot time in this room" I laughed as he leaned forward to kiss my shoulder

"Yeah, to both statements" Dan replied "My dad use to live in this room" he said

"What was the name of his band again? Lincoln…something" I asked him

"Lincoln Hawk" Dan laughed "This use to be my favorite room because my dad would always make us play along with him. We'd create stupid songs and sing it" he smiled at the memory

"I thought you said you just strum?" I asked him with a smile on my face as I could just imagine him singing along since we had some memorable sing alongs

"Yes, I can strum. But I can play a bit" Dan replied "I'm not good like my dad, which is why I opt for the writing" he said

"Dan the rockstar" I said trying to picture that sight in my mind "You would be a bit more interesting if you were a said rock star" I laughed

"I bet" Dan laughed "What about you? You could be a rock star. You have a great voice" he said as I just busted into laughter at his notion of me having a good voice

"Okay, no. I think my singing is pretty average. I do shower singing and that's about it" I told him

"Good shower singing. You know they do say the acoustics in the shower are the same in the studio, I mean that's what I hear" Dan told me "Then when we sang in the car, you were all into it" he teased me

"I loved that song" I replied

"So the song just made you sound good?" Dan asked

"Yes, it was the song. Some songs make you sound greater than what you really are. Take a Britney Spears song, most can sing them but it won't make them at the same level like a Christina Aguilera song. Some songs build up false hope" I explained to him while he just looked at me in disbelief that I had seriously thought this through

"You blow my mind some times. Who sits and actually thinks over the differences in songs and how they create false hope. Its like the effects theory brought to life with you" Dan laughed at me

"Don't even go there with me. You've said some dorky things as well, I'm not afraid to flaunt my knowledge" I told him

"Well I look forward to the day you want to sing to me. It could be like a birthday present just to hear you sing" Dan smiled

"Crap, I have to remember your birthdays now. It goes along with the whole girlfriend thing, huh?" I asked him as he just pinched my arm

"No, I mean if you forget mine than I'll be justified in forgetting yours...and I'm horribel with remembering stuff so you would be doing me a favor" Dan laughed

"Oh, but I love presents on my birthday. I think you should remember my birthday, and I'll try to remember...what is it again that I'm trying to remember?" I teased him

"And I wouldn't want you to. All I want is for you to be yourself and to be honest with me" Dan said

"I think me being honest with you has never been an issue" I quickly replied as I couldn't help but laugh

"No, I'm talking about when it comes to anything…about us or about work…anything" Dan told me as he pushed back a strand of my hair

"I can give that. I can give you honesty, but I want the same in return" I told him before he leaned in to give me a soft and tender kiss

"Then its agreed. Honesty all the way" Dan smiled at me before I just pulled him back into another kiss

Have you ever thought that one day could completely change your way of thinking. Like one kiss can cause your world to be turned off its axis, one touch can send you into a whirlwind of emotions, every little thing just changes your perception of what is real. I use to think that I knew how love was and how it was supposed to be but the post-Chuck era made me focus on me and focus on the fact that I don't have a clue on what love is, hell, I barely had a clue of who I was. At times when the realities of my relationship with Chuck came crashing down on me, I would cry like I was a damn river flowing into the ocean…but that girl, whoever I was when I was with Chuck…it wasn't love. It pains me to say that but I have no idea what love is nor have I ever been in it, but I swear by this day. A day filled with nothing but pizza, movies, wine, a story about a desk, numerous sexual escapades, and in depth talks…this day was perfect, a day a girl dreams about where doing nothing at all feel like your doing everything you've ever imagined and I'm happy to say that I spent it with Humphrey.


	13. Scheme Your Heart Out

Chapter Thirteen- Scheme Your Heart Out

**Blair's P.O.V.**

So I'm at the Orchards Gala, an event my mother and Lilly teamed up on. The boring classcial music is starting to annoy me for some odd reason, which is surprising because I usually like the selections they play at these social events. Maybe the Humhrey beliefs are starting to wear off on me to the point where I'm even thinking like him. Being his girlfriend isn't as hard as I thouht it would be...yes, I've thought about it since we started hanging out because I just wondered what was the Humphrey harm that Serena kept falling for so often, but I'm understanding the charm very much so now. So much so that even though our relationship status only exists to us it's hard for me to be away from him, especially more now that we're both on opposite sides of the room making random conversations of our respected circles. It took us a while to get here seeing as it was hard for us to leave the bedroom because we knew once we left the loft we'd have to go our seperate ways to keep up the Dan and Blair persona that other people knew us as, two people who loathed each other occassionally. Just as I'm about to hit he brink of eroti fantasies over my Brooklyn boy toy, Serena finally has made her appearance at the party...she looks like she's been at another party prior to this, which means she's working her it girl status to the fullest. My best friend mode is starting to kick in and I have to ignore Humphrey's gaze at me that's saying let's get out of here all ready but i had to go and meet Serena over at the bar. Making my request for another cosmo, Serena doesn't say much at first to me but I know her well enough to know that she wants to...she just needs to process.

"One more drink or straight to the conversation S?" I ask her as the bartender passes me my cosmo before she turns to look at me

"How was work B?" Serena asks me but I know that's not something she truly cares about to wait that long to ask about

"Apparently I'm still on the job. What's wrong with you?" I asked getting straight to the point as she just laughed

"Can't you tell?" Serena asked me

"Yes, but I want to keep our friendship in tact" I replied hoping that her buzz wouldn't be noticable to everyone else around us. For a moment she just looked at me until it finally dawned on me what she was talking about "...Ben. You two broke up" I then concluded

"Yes, we went out to Nantucket... And things just were off the whole time. So we decided to end it" Serena sghed

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I saw it coming. Hell, you saw it coming... I just wish relationships weren't so hard. For once I just want something where it just grows" Serena told me

"Like a plant" I suggested making Serena laugh a bit

"No, I want to actually have a relationship where a future can exist and not just the short term gains" Serena said

"You sound like you've been thinking a lot. Like you have some sort of master plan going on in your head" I replied

"Being Serena van der Woodsen has it's perks but not in the things that matter. I look at my mom and Rufus...they've been through so much but it's real between them. She loves him, he loves her" Serena said

"Well it's a burden being you, but I thought you were at your exploration phase...finding yourself" I said "I mean S there's a reason why your relationships don't work, and I'm not trying to place blame on you...but it's you" I then said

"I know, I know but now I feel like I'm finally figuring it out. I'm realizing what's been there all along" Serena said as she seemed to stare off in a certain direction. I simply took as her dreaming of that perfect person but once I began to notice she was looking in a specific direction of where I was looking at early. Slowly turning to see her object of her affection, I realized she was looking my object of my affection. My heart rate sped up as a part of me had this instinct to simply claw her eyes out, but I had to remain calm and collected with a hint of disgust for all things Humphrey."

Please tell me your not going to start up season 100 of the Dan and Serena story?" I asked tearing her attention away

"What? I mean it's Dan...he's..." Serena said as if she was all ready drunk off of love. I had to snap her ass out of it

"S? Earth to Serena" I called out

" I thought Dan and you were friends?" Serena asked

"Friends should be used lightly like a good perfume or in his case like aftershave. S, we just go to school together" I replied as she laughed at my sly insults. while inside I was just praying she would scope another suitor out but just please don't look at at Humphrey "Besides, you two aren't even speaking... Remember you dumped him for Ben. Not a good way to rekindle the all ready screwed up romance" I said hoping shed get the impression that Dan hated her. I know but c'mon she's like the Angelina Jolie of the Upper East Side.

"Yeah, but Dan isn't a grudge holding person...that's more of Chuck and...you" Serena laughed

"I know it's not going to be ghat easy but I miss him... I miss talking to him" she said

"You use the word missing so loosely these days S" I said realizing that this was indeed a problem and I needed to address this before she starts catching feelings then presses Dan to get back together only to find out he's seeing someone who happens to be her best friend. This in no way will be good if S starts the destructive pattern of falling for Lonely Boy.

"Maybe you were right" I then sighed beginning to play the lonely girl role with her

"About?..." Serena asked not having a clue as to what I was talking about

" Maybe we should start putting ourselves out here more. Go back on the dating scene" I said

" I want to put myself out there...with Dan. B, I've only been talking about him this whole time" Serena laughed at me wonderig if I had missed he whole conversation between us

"No, Dan is not an option. Dan is the fall back for the moment because yor sad about Ben and realized your ouer option was Dan. You need to get over your issues and the only way to do that is meet someone new and hope they're not screwed up" I proposed

"We could do a girls night, we haven't had a lot or those with you going back and forth to your moms then to see Ben then back to my house" I said

"In which your always gone or asleep. Darota is getting this whole Ms. Blair needs her res down to a tee to wher Im actually believing that amount of sleep is necessary for you after that amazing photoshoot you put together" Serena replied and in my head I was making a mental note to reward Darota for all her lies

"Which is why I want to spend time with you, for one night be he us we used to be" I said as she was totally sapping this up like it was gravy and she was the quote on quote biscuit

"B, you've really sold me on this" Serena smiled "Lets do it. let's have a girls night. With lots of guys and alcohol, and lots of music she laughed" she said...yes, she's ready for a committment I thought to myself as I had a little chuckle moment

* * *

******{Dan's P.O.V.}**

After last night at the whole Orchard Gala...which was the epitome of boring parties but it was a little fun to get all dressed up with Waldorf. I wish that we could do stuff like that, he going out and having the big fancy dinners... Being waited on like we're some kind of royalty. But we can't becuase no one can know that we're even together, Waldorf is my girlfriend...and I can't tell anyone about it, not that they will be believe me. Slowly running my fingers through my hair as I sit up in the bed to realize that she isn't in bed. I take a quick glance back at the clock to see that it's not even time for her to go into work yet... speaking of work, I've got to get ready for my first day on the job with Perry. To get he chance to work with Perry Mason on a project that could be the evolution of writing in general is something I longed to be a part of but working with Perry Mason is also an added bonus to the pie because let's face it, he's Perry Mason. Beginning to undress so I can grab a quick shower, my shirts off and I'm well…no, now I'm fully naked and as I open my door...there's Darota. With the cry of all cries from every man that has every cried out before, I let out a screeching sound.

"Mr. Humphrey! I'm married!" Darota yells out as she covers her eyes while I do the best to cover my nakedness while I run to put on my pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt

"Darota, what are you doing here?" I ask her

"Ms. Blair and I are working on scheme" Darota said with that heavy Russian accent

"A scheme?" I ask just as Blaire tip toes back into the loft looking like she was a spy on a mission with a cup of coffee in her hand

"Ok, I've scouted two really Abercromie like guys that will definitely fit what we're looking for" Blair says in a whisper having no clue that Im awake as she hasn't even turned around to face Darota and I "This plan is going to be...Humphrey!" she said as she turned around surprised to see me up

"It looks like we're busted" Darota said"Darota please cover your ears for this. I don't particularly want you to hear details of my bedroom activities" Blair instructs Darota, who does as she's told like she always does

"When shall I uncover Ms. Blair?" Darota asks as she quickly uncovers her ears

"Count to a hundred" Blair says before she once again follows what she is told to do

"I thought you were asleep... you usually sleep like a baby after, we know, sex it up" she turns to tell me

"Uh, I have my meeting today, and I knew it was wired that you had to have it this morning" I told her knowing that she was being strange this morning

"I've had to have it plenty of times!" Blair refuted the statement as we both looked over to see Darota with her hands covering her ears still

"Thats beside the point, your scheming? Against who?" I ask her

"Is it really necessary for us to get into the details? I mean this should be the part where you trust me and we leave the door open for possible back firing without the words I told you so being thrown around" Blair says trying to reason her way out of the situation

"Will this scheming hurt someone physically..." I said before she quickly answered

"No" Blaire replied before I could even finish my sentence

"Or mentally?" I ask her which causes her to freeze for a second

"Possibly" Blair reluctantly answers before I run my fingers through my messy hair "Look, this is not what you think. This is a scheme that is for the greater good. This is a scheme that will make the universe happy, this is scheme that will put things in its rightful place" she tries to sell it to me as I head back into the bedroom to put on my dress pants on while she follows behind me

"Okay" I replied knowing that whatever I was going to tell her she would process for the sake of processing in front of me but eventually she would do what she wanted to.

"What? Okay? Okay as in its fine, knock yourself out or okay as in disappointed?" Blair asked me

"Okay as in…okay. I'm not going to lecture you or be…" I said before she interrupted me

"Judgemental. Know it all. Hypocritical. Close minded. Narrow minded…." Blair listed before I finally had enough of the words

"I'm not…okay, I'm at least three of those words. I just want you to think before you do anything to anyone. Get beyond the personal gain and just think about the overall outcome" I told her as I grabbed my dress shirt

"I will think. I will think about the overall outcome and then some" Blair agreed as she looked on at me scurrying around the room trying to button my last button all while I grab my dress shoes "You've got the big meeting today, you should let Darota iron those pants for you" she suggested

"I really don't have time because you see, my girlfriend is up to something…I don't know what, but I'm pretty sure I had to address that before my pants. So I will be stopping by the restroom to do a last minute check of odor as well as adjusting" I replied as I tried to do my tie but I had too much on my mind to focus on it. Grabbing my tie after she saw I was struggling with it

"Girlfriend, I like that title. It's a title that I take seriously" Blair told me as she finished up doing my tie

"Okay" I replied a little confused as to what she was talking about

"I promise that I will think" Blair smiled at me as I looked over at Darota to see she was smiling back with the same weird smile on her face

"All right" I said as I grabbed my keys and made my way over to the door to get ready to leave "Have a great day at work, and I'll see you when I get back" I told her before I leaned in to give her a quick kiss "Remember word of the day" I told her

"Think" Blair replied

"Like Aretha Franklin!" Darota replied happily making reference to a popular song by the Queen of Soul

"Yes. Well thank you for the awkward morning Darota, and I hope you enjoy your visit as a guest" I said before I turned to leave

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I'm standing here and processing what he's telling me about this whole think and look beyond the personal gain…you know, blah, blah, blah and all I'm thinking about is which guy should I call first. Its still new to me to have a straight laced guy because they don't like the word scheme, to them it sounds as crooked as George W. Bush, but I can't help it…this is one problem that needs to be taken care of. So I'm smiling and playing the good girlfriend but my plot is getting even more diabolical as I nod and smile at him as he once again reminds me to…think. I can't believe Darota saw him naked though, it's a great sight to see…believe me I'm fully enjoying the fact that I can see him naked and not feel ashamed but now I feel like Darota and I have shared everything. Yeah, that's another thought I'm having as he's telling me about having a great day…wow, I've never had that before with a boyfriend…the whole have a great day phrase. Usually when I heard that phrase it was the segway to something potentially bad happening, like have a great day was code for your world is about to get screwed up, but with Humphrey, have a great day is have a great day. It's amazing what a girl picks up on when she opens her mind up. Finally, he left. I mean I'm going to miss him but like I stated…I've got problems and they come in a form of a blonde. Turning quickly to Darota, she quickly pulls out the whiteboard that has all the necessary bullet points to accomplish this mission and I'm afraid I'm going to need to use all of them to accomplish this task at hand.

"I thought he would never leave" Darota replied

"Yes, he does have a tendency to be like and episode of Full House, but we must bear it because we like him and his judgmental ways" I tell her as she hangs on to my every word "Now, we must act quickly because from what I gathered from Serena's itinerary…she having breakfast with Eric, doing a bit of shopping in Soho, drinks with Penelope, and then is arriving back at my place for our girls night. This leaves us with exactly eleven hours to make S fall in love again" I divulge as Darota seems to be disturbed with something "Is there something you'd like to share Darota?" I asked a bit annoyed that she didn't listen to my great detective information I gathered…from a piece of paper.

"Sorry Ms. Blair, I just have…I still see Mr. Humphrey naked in my mind" Darota said a bit ashamed for having such naughty thoughts

"Well unsee him" I replied

"I can't. He's vividly sculptured, well toned, impeccably…" Darota says before I realize the words are a bit to descriptive

"Okay, no. That's just wrong. You're a married woman. Your suppose to me all vowy and stuff not looking at sculptures" I told her

"I can't help it. With baby it makes it hard for…" Darota said before I knew I had to stop her or else my mind was going to be filled with unwanted thoughts…no, really they'd be unwanted

"Stop. Do not describe anything else" I replied before I took a deep breath of realization "Get one last mental picture of Humphrey, but we will never speak of this conversation any more. Are we agreed?" I asked her

"Yes, Ms. Blair" Darota agrees before I gesture for her to get her mental picture on. Closing her eyes, she seems normal but her hands slowly rise from her side and in an instance I slap them down

"That enough for you!" I scolded her not wanting to even guess what she used as her mental picture. Taking a moment to gather myself, I begin to look over the cycle in which Serena falls in love and how I can get this to happen all in a matter of a day

"Have you found what you were looking for?" Darota asks as she creeps up behind me before I turn to look at her

"Yes, I have. I'm not proud, but he's the closest I could find to what she usually goes for" I replied as I pulled out my cell phone to reveal the picture of my token of Serena's soon to be affections "His name is Kyle Channing. His parents own a chain of restaurants, so clearly they don't know much about the Upper East Side. Kyle loves working out, very much into art, and the ex-factor trait….he's a musician" I told her

"What does musician have to do with anything?" Darota asked

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree Darota" I said "Now I've convinced him that I know the perfect girl for him but he would have to work to get her, of course he thinks its me…but, I'm sure once he gets a glimpse of Serena, he'll be smitten…they all are" I told her

"How will you make sure they meet?" Darota asked

"My minions are all at said locations where Serena is sure to be. If anything goes off track then they are sure to put them back on track" I told her

"So they know about Mr. Humphrey and you?" Darota asked as she beamed with happiness for me

"No, if they knew then S would know, and S can't find out. Look, its just better if S is involved with the latest boy because then that means her time would be occupied and she won't notice things around her" I explained "If she found out about Dan and I…she'd be hurt" I said sadly as the thought of Serena finding out nearly killed me. Doing my best to implement the think policy I know in my heart that I have to do this and that think has just been turned into thought as in I'm going in guns blazing.

"Could the reason why you feel the need to set Ms. Serena up be because you may actually be falling for Mr. Humphrey, Ms. Blair?" Darota asks me and I wish I could refute it as quick as possible but my feelings are to transparent when it comes to Darota

"I just don't want my...or whatever Humphrey and I to end" I replied sadly "I mean I'm hurting my best friend, I'm fully aware of that fact but I can't let this thing go...I'd rather scheme and do everything in my power to take away the guy she could very well be in love with because I want him" I said as a tear fell from my eye as my selfishness was finally becoming clear "What type of friend does that make me?" I asked Darota

"A girl who is in love" Darota smiled as I just shrugged off the notion

"Let's not go over board. This plan needs to work, and then we'll deal with whatever else when we get to it" I told her getting back to business as usual. Just as I get ready to make reference to any other western metaphor I get a text from one of the minions to report that she showed up at the penthouse

"Is that?" Darota asked

"Yes. The plan begins" I told her

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.'s]**

A fast pace world, the magazne industry. I mean it all seems like it's going one hundred miles per hour without a stop in sight. After my weird and truly memorable morning, I had to stop by the dry cleaners that I used to go to a lot when I wouldn't have enough time to iron my close. I've known the owner for years and he happens to be the biggest Lincoln Hawk fans so it's no surprise what I bribed him with to get the wrinkles out my pants and shirt. From there are on I was feeling secure and confident at the day ahead of me because it wasn't like I was interviewing for a job, I all ready knee he head man I charge and now all I had to do was do the job at hand. When I made it to the skyscraper-esque building that has Perry's name plastered all over it, I was immediately greeted by the receptionist, which is normal but it was like she was expecting me. Leading me up to what appeared to be my office, I was completely floored by the enormous size of my office to the point where I almost thought of living here for a while... My first vacation home. Marvelling in all that was the incredible about his job, I was surprised when Perry had joined me in the office along with one of his collegues.

"So I take it you like the view?" Perry asked me

"I love the view. I love he office" I replied " Thank you so much for this oppurtunity" I thanked him

"Your bright Daniel and I like what you can bring to the table" Perry said as he turned to look at his business part beside him

"Dan, I want you to meet Ross Whitman. I've worked with him on numerous projects that I feel like knows me all too well. You'll be working mostly with him but I'll be signing the check" he said

"I know we've discussed it before, but what is it again that I'll be doing? I just want a clear understanding" I asked as Perry and Ross just looked at each other before closing the door

"Well we want to start a magazine that caters to the writers. We've got numerous fashion and gossip mags but none that glorify the art of writing" Ross replied speaking passionately on the subject

"And my job would be?" I asked

"To do what you do best...write. I've read your material and I love the rawness in your work" Perry told me

"I want you to go through and help this magazine come to life. Go through the crap and the valuables along with Ross. I want you to be my co cheif editor" he said"A title. Wow, I've never had one" I reply beginning to laugh nervously while Perry just smiled at me"I look forward to your work" Perry told mr before he looked down at his watch for the time " I will c

atch up with you later but Ross will get you started with what you will be working on" he said as he inched his way out of my office...that sounds cool to say my office

"So the manuscrits are being sent up to you. In the mean time you could just get used to the view" Ross told me "Just look through them and put down feedback and we'll ho from there today" he said as he made his way out of my office... I seriously love saying that...my office.

I'm grinning like an idiot but that quickly fades when I get a text from an unlikely person whom I thought would be a while before I hear from them. I know this cycle though, I know it all to well I think o myself as all I can do is hope that she wasn't in trouble.

S: Hey, Dan

I didn't know what to do so I just froze for a second. I couldn't ignore it because I didn't want her to think I was bitter about her decision. No, I have to answer and let it be clear that Im doing good.

D: Hey

S: How have u been?

D: Good. Busy w/ skool

S: R U n class now?

D: No wrk. Wht's up?

S: Nthng. I was jst out. I wnt by the crnr bakry u lvd dis mrning

D: Rlly? Wht time?

S: 8

D: I mssd u.

I text back wondering how she was going to use the corner bakery to get me back, before I could get another good chuckle in about her missing me, the manuscripts had arrived to my office and I didn't really care to finish up the conversation because I had to get started on work or else it'd be another job lost.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Ever since my stellar photo shoot, I've found myself constantly setting the bar for what my competition had to at least abide by. It was like I was the it girl in the office because all the other interns would stare in awe of me as I walked the halls with Epperly and Stefano so proudly. Advice to those interested in heading into the editorial aspects of the magazine industry, know the photographers. The photographers will be your ally's even when they are the biggest divas of them all but when it comes to getting your shot, they will do anything for you…if they like you of course. Christian made the mistake of pissing of the photographers and by sleeping with one of them, which ended as bad as a Mariah Carey movie. So I make mental notes to myself to always abide by the do's and the don'ts of Christian because I will get the position. I was finally able to sneak away to sit at my desk to get the update on how the plan was going so far. Judging by the gossip girl location map, S is fully divulged in Soho and Kyle seems to have tagged along with her. Oh, my plan is working perfectly…by then end of tonight I'll be hearing about her latest love interest and then tomorrow how good he was in bed. Maybe I should be Serena's matchmaker because clearly I can at least find her type better than she can. I did think about possibly reuniting Nate and Serena again, but even though they think that once upon a time they were good together…Nate lately is proving that he's only got the pretty boy thing going for him. I just hope he marries rich or extremely gorgeous, and surpasses all things pre-nup because I fear what he'd be doing if his parents weren't so wealthy. Just as I go on a long and hard thought process of where we would all be in ten years, I get a call from Humphrey.

"Humphrey, have you gotten tossed out on your ass all ready?" I teased as I answered the phone extremely excited that he's called me

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dan asked as he let out a little chuckle towards my humor "I have an office" he told me "I'm talking a huge office with a view" he said

"Congratulations, that for you is a significant level of accomplishment. What literary masterpiece are you going to stash away in this office with a view?" I ask knowing that he was probably having a hard time between To Kill a Mockingbird or Moby Dick

"Probably To Kill a Mockingbird or Moby Dick" Dan laughed "How is your day?" he asked

"Its been productive" I replied

"The work aspects or the scheming front" Dan asks me

"The work. I do separate my work from my past time activities" I said

"So scheming is now a past time? that's an interesting tid bit to pick up on" Dan said "What's the scheme?" he then asked

"It's really not that big of a scheme. It's just a little competition that I have to take care of…all things have been legal thus far" I assured him

"Your abiding by the legal system is not was scares me, the fact that your scheming against competition…its beneath you. Your very good at what you do, and Epperly would be a fool to not see that, the photoshoot was amazing. How you were at the photoshoot…it was like this was something you were born to do" Dan said "I just wish you could see your potential and trust that its enough" he sighed as I take a moment to take in his words. How is it that my once sworn enemy was my biggest cheerleader? Now I have to go through with this scheme because I'm not sure if I'm ready for Serena to come and chew him up only to spit him back out. Although there are no fears of any kind over me losing out to competition its always nice to hear how he really feels about me

"I appreciate the words. I really do Humphrey" I sighed as I knew I had to turn the pressure up on Serena

"It's the truth. I happen to think your amazing, you're the most amazing thing I've ever known" Dan replied as I can't help but blush

"Do you really have a view?" I then ask as I just want to bask in glory for a bit because us being successful is something that I'd like for us to both revel in

"Yeah, the office is so spacious. I'm thinking about putting a sofa in here, like what we always see on the movies and stuff" Dan told me

"Humphrey, don't touch a piece of furniture. You'll only make it worse by doing that, the point is to have a view not an eye sore" I replied

"Eye sore? I have great taste" Dan laughed as he replied

"Taste as in food or an appetite, but in design of clothing, interior décor…not so much" I said "You left with wrinkled up pants this morning" I then pointed out

"I stopped by the dry cleaners and had it taken care of" Dan said

"Thank God. I was beginning to think I was dating a slouch, we would have been over before it even truly began if that's how you were planning to dress for now on" I said before my phone began to vibrate as I was getting a call from Penelope

"Well maybe you could…" Dan said before I quickly cut him off

"I'm sorry. I have to go, we have an emergency meeting to get to" I told him before I ended the call hoping that I still had time to get to Penelope on the other line "Yes, Penelope. Fill me in quickly" I said answering the phone

"Okay, so S and I are Philip's for drinks…why she chose Philip's is beyond crazy…" Penelope told me as I could tell she was getting easily distracted

"Focus Penelope!" I snapped at her

"We were talking and she's fallen all ready. I think you've succeeded in Operation make Serena fall in love" Penelope said

"I never titled the mission, and if I did, that would be a horrible name. Operation Get Serena to Fall in Love shows Kyle not being in the vicinity…where'd he go?" I asked her

"That's what I thought but she left her phone behind when she went to the restroom, and I saw a text that she received…and it said I missed you" Penelope reported as the thrill of victory was oozing through my veins

"As in past tense, so maybe she got all hot and bothered by him and gave him a sneak peek in a local restroom or something" I said beginning to beam

"Yes because that's a desirable trait in a girl" Penelope said under her breath

"Penelope, need I remind you who got a little loose after the Orchards Gala…with junior college guys, I might add" I pointed out to her

"Point taken. So what do I do?" Penelope asked

"Get tested if you know what's best for you" I laughed thinking she couldn't be that dumb

"Not that, I'm talking about S. He sent her the last so text and she hasn't replied yet so the longer she waits he…" Penelope said as I realized where she was getting at

"He'll think she's not interested. Yes, your right…just text him back" I told her

"And say what?" Penelope asked

"Say something along the lines of had a great day, then invite him to go somewhere" I told her as I could hear her typing out the words before she let out a little laugh as if she had discovered something "What?" I asked her

"We may not have to over think this one too much. It's a familiar suitor that sent her the text" Penelope said

"Familiar, it has to be Kyle. He's the only one she's been seen with on Gossip Girl…or maybe Ben came back in the picture" I said

"No, it's a little familiar. You might even be able to take this one because its so familiar" Penelope laughed

"Okay, stop using the word familiar because I clearly have no clue what your talking about. Why would I want to take this one? It's Kyle, right?" I asked her

"No, more along the lines of Brooklyn's finest. It was from Dan Humphrey" Penelope told me as in that moment I just froze. Everything around me seemed to come to a halt as I just could believe it "So what do you want me to do?" she asked me while all I tried to do was slow up my heart rate and prevent the tears that were all ready welling up in my eyes to not come out

"I've got to go" I said nearly struggling to get the words out

"But.." Penelope said before I hung up the phone on her

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Some of these works are amazing. I mean they range from poems to stories and everything is just amazing. I've spent most of my day stowed away in my office…which I still like to say…reading the manuscripts that were sent in and I just feel this overall urge to become a writer again. Its like when you watch a movie that's so inspirational and after watching you have this urge to do something courageous or something that puts you imprint on the world that way a movie could be made about you in the same manner. Ever since Waldorf and I discussed my lack of writing I had to admit that I was seriously giving it a lot of thought, and I guess I'm searching for that reason…the reason to write again, the reason to feel like that boy who had met Serena van der Woodsen for the first time. I know that I was love drunk off of her then, but that boy who saw her for the first time was so inspired by her that it fueled countless stories that have come to be the signature of my writing. Now that we were over it was like trying to find my way in a darkened night, as nothing came that quickly to me. A lot of people have this misconception that writers have it easy, that you can just sit there in one sitting and write whatever in record time…spew things out left and right, but to create something its more than that. Writers are their own biggest critics on top of the people criticizing what they hoped would be sub par. Looking at these manuscripts just help me realize that I'm not that far away from it, I've got something in me…I don't know what but I know that my reason is coming. Realizing that I've drifted off into my thoughts, I look down to see my phone vibrating.

"Tell me why in God's green earth have you requested my catering company?" Ryan asked as I answered the phone

"Hello to you too" I laughed

"I mean it Humphrey, why have you requested to have catering done at your loft?…oh, God. Are you trying to be romantic?" Ryan asked as he began to realize what I was getting at

"Exactly" I said "I wanted to do something special for her" I said beginning to collect all my manuscripts together along with my notes as I was getting prepared to leave for the day

"You've clearly broken all the rules when it comes to the friends with benefit tag, I mean your giving guys a bad name with this" Ryan said

"I know, I'll be hated everywhere. So do you think you can do it?" I ask him

"I can do it, I just don't think I should be doing it" Ryan replied

"Why are you so anti Waldorf?" I asked him

"Because you use to be. I mean its like you were team Edward and now you over all naked and all on team Jacob" Ryan joked

"Well I'm team Waldorf, and I want to give her a night out" I said

"I hardly call the roof top a night out" Ryan laughed

"You know what I mean, I mean its not like we can go out like a regular couple due to the fact that no one knows about us" I told him

"Yeah, yeah. I get you. I sent some of the guys out and they're getting things ready. I'm even throwing in the dessert platter for you" Ryan sighed

"The dessert platter, I thought you were anti Waldorf?" I asked him

"I'm anti breaking the rules of friends with benefits because then girls are only going to comply with the arrangement thinking that it will lead to what your doing" Ryan said

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for your help" I told him as I looked down at my watch to see that time was working against me "Crap, I have to go and pick up a suit before she gets in" I said in a near panic

"A suit? Why do you need a suit?" Ryan asked me

"Because it sort of goes with the theme, don't you think? Ry, I have to go before I end up being late to something I planned" I told him before I hung up the phone

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I can't believe that jackass. I can't believe that I actually believed him. He's just as worse as Chuck if not worse because at least with Chuck there was the possibility of him screwing you over in due time. But with Humphrey….I actually thought. I don't know what I was thinking, clearly not what I thought I was thinking before. I really don't even know why I'm surprised by all of this, I mean all the times we'd always talk about Chuck and I, but never about Serena and him. I mean I made jabs at it but he never refuted any of it, it was like he was biding time with me until she came running back and sure enough she's running like she's in the Olympics. I was stupid to think that I could surpass Serena in Humphrey's mind, its clear that he's still hung up on her…he can't even write anymore because of her. I didn't buy that crap about him losing it, he makes Serena out to be like she's the muse to all his masterpieces…newsflash, if Van Gogh can do it, than so can he. See this is what I feared, I hate that once again I have to put myself up to the great Serena van der Woodsen…she's always the girl for everyone, hell she'd probably be the girl for Chuck if she gave him the time of day, but guys just think the world of her and never stop to realize that she'll always be a fantasy. I love my best friend, I really do but Serena is the girl you dream about, but she's not the girl that wants the forevers. Hell she can't even pay attention for a minute without getting bored. Girls that want the forever are the girls that are worth it and in the long run the girls that the movie is never about. Storming into the loft, I'm even more furious that I have to go listen to S talk about the rekindling of romance with Humphrey. By the end of tonight, I will be out of this cycle of the saga of Dan and Serena, they can have each other for all I care because I'm officially moving out. I put on my outfit for the evening and take an Aleve for the headache I'm about to get for the evening before I open the door to see Humphrey all dressed up looking like he's been caught. Before I even realize what is going on, I just do what my mind is telling me and I just slap him.

"What was that for?" Dan asked confused as to why he got slapped

"Because I figured you out" I told him

"I would hope you would have, I've been planning this" Dan said as he massaging his red cheek before I just slapped him again

"You ass hole" I said but this time the slap was nothing compared to how hurt I felt in this moment, with tears welled up in my eyes it was clear that I was the fool in this situation

"Okay, Waldorf…your really going to need to stop slapping me, and start talking because I have no idea why your slapping me" Dan told me

"I got the text message. My little plan caught your text" I revealed to him

"Because I sent it to you, I'm trying to surprise you" Dan said to me and I swear if he wasn't so strong I would have punched him in the face for being arrogant about it

"Yeah, well I'm surprised!" I replied angrily "What is your baggage? I mean no, what's the big thing when it comes to Serena van der Woodsen because its like she's got this mystique about her. Everyone just swoonds over Serena damn van der Woodsen, and its becoming a bit sickening. Every aspect of your life is tied up in one girl, so that when she broke you, she broke you good. I may be screwed up when it comes to Chuck, but I can see who he really is…I know what he's capable of but Serena still gets the rose colored glasses when it comes to you" I yelled at him as he just for the life of me simply took it like he wasn't surprised by anything I was saying "You deserve better, I hate to admit that because right now you deserve to get your ass kicked, but you deserve better. She's the fantasy that you'll never have, and…I could have been the real thing. But now, since you've screwed that up then I guess you'll be stuck with your fantasy because as far as I'm concerned…you meant nothing to me!" I said wanting to leave the lingering affect that I was not going to let him hurt me

"So what is this the end?" Dan asked as he leaned up against the doorframe "I screw up, apparently. You get upset and you leave?" he asked

"That's how it goes. I'm not that girl anymore, I refuse to be and I will not be the girl your with on your path back to Serena" I told him

"Then, by all means…go" Dan said as he stepped out of the way giving me the full path to leave

"I'll send for my things" I told him as I didn't quite expect him to give up so easily, but then again he had his Serena back "Goodbye Humphrey" I said through muffled tears before I just walked away

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

This is the story of my life. Always sitting in last place wondering when the hell I was going to get to the head of the line at something. Had a great day at work and now I'm having a crappy evening on top of my rooftop paradise. You see my whole plan was to have a rooftop dinner, then watch a classic movie, and from then on who knows…but I guess the joke was on me. I ended up having to let the catering staff go home, I was just glad that Ryan wasn't here to say I told you so because that's all it would have taken to get him back on the anti- Waldorf side. A couple of times I kept thinking about the fact that I should've stopped her or made her understand that whatever she thought was completely off, but its no point…she was all ready convinced in her mind and frankly, I had no idea what she was talking about. I know this makes me sound dumb and stupid for not putting up a big fight but…I had this weird feeling like things would work out, regardless of what would happen…things would work out whether we were together or not. Getting up to turn off the lights that I had streaming above the rooftop, I just looked out at the view from the rooftop and just really felt like maybe this was what my life was supposed to be like…the constant guy finishing last. I hear the door slowly opening up from behind me before I turned around to see that it was Waldorf.

"I thought we were over" I said as she slowly made her way over towards me as she began to take in the scenery

"Was this for me?" Blair asked

"It was, but then again we're suppose to be over" I shrugged

"Your even all dressed up and everything" Blair smiled weakly as she turned to take in all that I had done for her

"So what brought you back?" I asked her

"I went out to get drinks with Serena because it was all a part of my scheme to get to fall in love with a guy that I had set her up with unknowingly" Blair told me

"That was part of your scheme, okay…continue" I said becoming interested by the minute as my prophecy was slowly being brought to life of everything working out

"When I was talking with Penelope, she had told me that you text her and you said I missed you. So that lead to me slapping you and being very upset" Blair said as I just nodded

"Very dramatic would be the key phrase of it all" I said

"You could say that…well, I had met up with Serena. She told me about how she had text you and even showed the text. I read back to see how it all started it off and that's when I realized that you were talking about a bakery" Blair said beginning to mutter towards the end because then that reveal that she jumped to conclusion

"I'm sorry, what did you say on the last part?" I asked wanting to revel in the fact that I was completely innocent because I know she probably compared me to Chuck

"You were talking about a bakery, not about her" Blair declared

"You don't say. I was talking about a bakery and not planning our reunion" I said sarcastically

"I give you that but she's always going to be the obstacle between us" Blair stated

"As will Chuck. They're both the obstacles in this relationship, but I happen to think that I've grown beyond who I used to be with Serena. I happen to think we're creating something far greater than what they ever were to us" I told her as I brushed away a strand of hair away from her face

"Easier said than done" Blair replied

"Maybe so, but I know how I feel about you. I know that this relationship between us is something that I like right now. I like the banter. I like the way we need each other, and I like how we're teaching each other things we have yet to even know" I said

"What about the scheming? Do you like that because that's a part of me. I know I'm not as hardcore as Chuck but I do scheme" Blair said as I just shook my head at that notion

"No, you scheme because your afraid. You plot against people because you afraid of losing what you view as important to you" I said "I know your good at scheming but your also very good at putting this wall up, which is understandable because you've got your heart broken…but I'm not him, I'm not Chuck" I told her

"It's Serena we're talking about" Blair said

"And its you we're talking about. I want you read my lips clearly….I don't want Serena, I want you. I want the girl, who wants the forevers" I told her as she did her best to stop the tears from falling "Your so used to not being the first pick, and your going to have to get over that because you're my first pick" I told her

"So basically this is the whole thing back firing on me…my scheming to get Serena away from you ends up going against me" Blair said as she began to laugh to herself

"It seems to be that way" I smiled as I moved in closer towards her

"I like my rooftop. It's very nice of you" Blair told me

"You're a complicated woman Waldorf. Your just complicated" I laughed

"Complications can be good" Blair reasoned as I just looked at her

"Complications can, yes they can" I smiled before I leaned in to kiss her.

"Quick question?" Blair asked as she broke the kiss "Why didn't you come after me? she asked

"Have you ever seen the movie She's All That?" I asked her as she looks at me with a bit of confusion before she just laughs

"Your lame Humphrey" Blair says in between spurts of laughter while I just can't help but enjoy the sound of her laughter as opposed to her tears

"I may be lame, but I'm the same lame person you tried to scheme to keep" I smiled

"Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to spare S your boring speech on French film noir as opposed to modern film noir" Blair replied

"In due time Waldorf, in due time" I smiled as I pulled her into another kiss that seemed to go on for ages

Was this the way I wanted things to go, no, but I happened to like how it ended. Dancing on the rooftop underneath the stars is the textbook movie scene, and for once I happen to believe we're our movie like love story. It was all laughs and our usual banter as we just enjoyed each others company. We ended up falling asleep on the bed that I had set up and I swear I could say in this moment that this was the best night of my life as I just watched Waldorf fast asleep in my arms. That night on my iphone under the notepad I had finally found that topic that would fuel my next writing excursion, Blair Waldorf had become my reason. My reason to start over again in every aspect of my life. In a matter of months she had become, My Uptown Girl.


	14. Teenage Dream

Chapter Fourteen-Teenage Dream

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

_**Chapter One Excerpt of My Uptown Girl:**_

_**In a room full of roses, she is the one that stands out the most to a simple minded boy such as myself. Once enthralled by all that glittered and shined, a string of heartbreaks had made him more susceptible to the rare kinds of beauty. In a routine that had become like second nature to the young man, her beauty disrupts all that has been set for him because for the first time in a long time he feels as if his breath has been taken away. There's no explanation as to why this tulip among roses has done such an effect on him seeing as he once frowned up the very flower she had bloomed into, but he can't help but wonder what his words should be if he so happened to approach her. What should his demeanor be? That of the same kind she had come to expect from him…what should he do when all that was suppose to be between them was utter loathing and disdain for the other. His mind tells him to run as far away…run into the sky if need be, but his feet lead him elsewhere, to the destination of where she has set up residence. He's in a losing battle with his mind as his half of him is screaming to retreat while the other is telling him to just say what it is you need to say until a wrench has been thrown into his plan as it be. She takes her determined stare from her novelty of the modern fashion to look on at the young man.**_

As you can see…I'm writing again. I know its rough but don't judge until I've come up with the final product. I haven't said to Waldorf what exactly I'm writing about, but she's happy that I'm writing. After all that has happened with her scheme go wrong I think she's taking this as a sign of me being done with all things Serena, who by the way I can say I'm over. These days I'm only focused on work, writing, and Waldorf…the W's of my life. Work is great, I feel like I'm putting an imprint on what I want, I feel like I'm actually doing something that matters. I've spent most of my days reading through manuscripts and giving notes on some of the writers that really that I thought were really talented. We had a total of five writers that would write series in the magazine, which was that each issue they would add another chapter to the story, that way they're writing would get the exposure that was necessary while we would feature other works along with the latest articles that had to do with all things writing. I know its not the most thrilling magazine but what Perry was putting together was something that an aspiring writer like myself was grateful for beyond belief. There was a total of four series writers, which did include myself after I had showed my work to Ross for the approval, but there was a spot to be filled. Ross hadn't quite felt confident on who he wanted in the fifth spot but for the life of me I couldn't get a certain writer out of my head. He spoke of things that I thought were significant in this era and for all era's to come, he wrote about the hell that was high school. I know its such a cliché approach to things but the way he…the way he wrote, it just made me feel like I could understand him…like I was reliving all those moments with him. I knew I had to get him. After work, I had made my way down to the bookstore where I was suppose to meet up with Waldorf. As I loosened up my tie, I felt like a kid on Christmas day just waiting to find my present that was her and when my eyes finally lay upon her…I felt like I could have nearly exploded like a firecracker.

"You been here long?" I asked as I took a seat beside her on the floor

"Long enough to realize that this assignment is kicking my ass" Blair replies as I lean in to give her a quick kiss before I begin to rummage through the piles of books she has spread out with the prompt as the main focus

"What do we have?….ooh, Gustave Flaubert. That's a very interesting choice" I smile as I begin to flip through the pages of a book while I could feel her glare try its best to burn through my skin if it could

"Character analysis?" Blair asked me as I looked her like she was joking on this one

"Emma, uses irony to criticize romanticism" I immediately answer her

"She's morally corrupts so of course she'd criticize romance in general" Blair replies "Flaubert states that Emma is me, but the approach is different amongst the author and the character. Flaubert points out its flaw but is still tempted by it" she said as she reached out towards her notebook to jot the answer down that I would dare brag say that I got her to

"Okay, that round goes to you. Round two" I declared as I looked on at the prompt

"Themes" Blair tells me so the round can begin

"Beyond easy, watch and learn sweetheart" I tell her knowing I have this in the bag as she just laughs at me "Failure of the bourgeoisie…" I say before she interrupts me

"Story of your life" Blair laughs to herself

"Inadequacy of language and Powerlessness of women" I smiled at her

"That was a gimme question. Round Three" Blair said as she took a sip of her coffee that were both sharing at this point amongst the piles of books that were surrounded by on the floor

"What role does eating play in the book?" I ask playing off my memory of the last time I read the book

"Eating showed character traits and when she attended the ball, what one ate or how they ate was an indicator of social class" Blair smiled proudly "Next time you throw a curveball you should make sure you can field you get that sweetheart?" she boasted as she knew that was hers. Was it wrong to get turned on by literature discussion and even a baseball metaphor because at this moment I swear she was the hottest thing on this planet…she was like the greatest form of porn in a bookstore.

"Round four" I said moving in closer towards her making it nearly impossible for her to have such a clear mind because at this point we were having the same thoughts

"The bouquet?" Blair asked as if she were having trouble trying to keep her thoughts together

"Are you toying with me Waldorf?" I ask as I couldn't believe she'd ask such a question "Emma's burning of bouquet symbolizes that her desires will consume her youth and eventually her life" I said as the last part we were nearly inches away from each other. With my hand I tucked away the strand of hair that fell on her face and I swore I could have gotten scorched by the electricity between us…it was enough to burn this whole store down if we "Last question Waldorf" I said

"Oh, I really think we should stop because I've got a lot more to do….and us doing that will just throw me off completely" Blair smiled devilishly at me as if she thought by putting on the brakes that it meant she won, but I wouldn't dare admit to that "How was your day?" she then asked with her breath nearly caught in her throat

"It was good. Ross and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye on the last series writers" I sighed as the hotness of the moment began to wane with thoughts of work

"He didn't like Elliot?" Blair asked

"He's head strong on Yeals. I'm almost have the belief that he's connected to Yeals, like it's a family friend or something and that's why he's going with him" I said

"Elliot's work was amazing. I mean the insight into torturous world of high school makes you almost feel like your back there" Blair sighed as if this were her battle as well with me

"I'd tell Perry but I don't want to cause a stir" I said

"Humphrey your always such the conservative, if you like the piece than you should tell Perry. That's what he's paying you for" Blair stated

"Ross is above me though" I replied

"In your mind. Ross can be removed" Blair smiled

"I don't like that…no mafia phrases or anything along the effects of it. That still scares me when you get all power hungry" I laughed

"It's the truth. I have a suggestion to liven up this Friday post afternoon" Blair tells me

"Somehow I knew you would come up with something for us to do. If Madame Bovary turns you on, I can only imagine the possibilities of Jules Verne…journey to the center of the earth" I smile knowing exactly what she has in mind

"First, science fiction doesn't exactly turn a girl on, not even in the literary sense. What I was going to suggest as to do with your troubles, but it will require you to leave Nancy Reagan approach out of you" Blair said

"What?" I turned to ask

"It's a mixture of a roadtrip and scheming, I call it a divine intervention" Blair said

"Let me translate that because I think I'm understanding you a little better. Divine intervention meaning we go to the so called suburbs and try to convince Eliot to be a series write, then I sneak it in to Perry that way Ross never has to know nor will take credit for it" I said "How'd I do?" I then asked

"Very well. Let me try your response" Blair said "But how are we?…I don't understand how we can get passed Ross?…" she teased with her impersonation of me

"Ha, ha, ha. Nice try. Were you plotting this all throughout the day?" I asked her

"Please, I'm a professional schemer…this was a mere seconds thought. I'm a scheme whore and you…well your still the virgin I remember you as….but your getting kinky though" Blair joked

"To the suburbs" I said as I got up from the floor to extend my hand out to her

"To the suburbs" Blair agreed as she grabbed my hand and allowed me to help her up

"You should have told me earlier…I would have got the car gassed up" I told her

"I always find it hilarious that you think I'm going to get back in that time machine" Blair laughed "Daddy's Range will have to suffice" she said as we put the books away before we made our way out of the bookstore

"Your suppose to humor me, I'm the boyfriend here" I said

"I'm sorry, in what mundane guide did you get that tid bit from?….guide to misogyny or how to get a girl to dump you in ten seconds after the statement is said" Blair said as I just simply laughed

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Yes, we're at another road trip. I guess the open road is getting to me so that I begin to miss it at times. I'd like to believe that my heart will always remain in the city but being out on the open road makes me feel like I can finally access my life. For the first time I feel like I'm in my own skin, like I'm doing things that I want to do without worrying about it all being taken away. Humphrey isn't such a bad boyfriend, okay…he's been a lot of fun being with him. It just feels like we're friends hanging out and having a great time, I love that we can nearly talk about anything and he doesn't get bored with it. I don't know its refreshing to be in a relationship where you can look at what you were and see the change, and now I'm beginning to see it. Earlier on in the week Serena had informed me that Chuck was in Brazil but no other word had gotten out about his whereabouts. She of course called it him trying to be off the grid, but the old Blair would have worried to death about him not at least making a guest appearance on Gossip Girl but…I just didn't care this time around. I mean don't get me wrong, I still care about him but not in that way anymore not like I used to. I would have given up my life to ensure that he would have another breath, but to realize that the person you would have done that for wouldn't do it in return…that's enough to make the reality sink in. When we reach Eliot's house the night time begins to set in, but thankfully this so called road trip was a mere two hours as opposed to the six hour road trip to Buffalo. It's pretty much the typical suburbia setting you'd come to expect at this point as we walk up the driveway towards the door.

"Hello" A teenage boy answers the door and at this point I'm going to take the guess that this boy is Eliot. At first glance I would think he was normal but his appearances causes me to look on much longer than anticipated as if something was familiar to me

"Hi, is Eliot here?" Dan asks as he doesn't seem to catch the hint

"I'm Eliot" Eliot replies

"Hi, I'm Dan Humphrey. I work with Perry Mason on The Writer" Dan says as I begin to realize the originality of the name of the magazine is lacking "I just wanted to talk to you about your story and possibly having you submit your story from a month to month basis" he went on to say

"Yeah, I actually…I don't really want my story to be put in anything. So I'm sorry for wasting your time" Eliot said

"Your story was amazing though. I mean I've read it and I think it has real potential" Dan said

"My story is about the struggles of high school, its pretty cliché don't you think?" Eliot shrugged

"Sometimes the cliché things can lead to a deeper look" Dan said

"High school sucks, that's about as deep as it gets" Eliot replied as I couldn't help but notice his hands and the scars he had on it

"Did you get in a fight?" I asked "Is that amongst the many reasons why high school sucks?" I went on to say

"As you can tell by the shirt, I'm amongst the popular" Eliot replied with much sarcasm in tact as his shirt read Dragon Ball-Z, he could have popular amongst…okay, he's not popular "I get my ass kicked on a regular basis, which fueled the writing that I made a mistake to send out" he said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Dan replies "But writing is a good way to cope, it helps get out of yourself. I can tell you from my own experience that I wasn't popular" he said

"That's refreshing to here, is that all?" Eliot asked "Because I have to get dinner ready for my mom" he said

"Do you mind if we stay?" I then blurt out as they both look at me unexpectedly

"What?" Eliot asked "I don't even know you" he replied

"Which is all true, but I would love a good home cooked meal and Humphrey here can't find a good place to eat for the life of him" I tried to reason with him "Look we just got off the road to come see you and convince you to publish your works, the way I see it…you owe us a meal" I told him almost coming across as demanding towards the end

"Waldorf ?" Dan said as he turned to look at me but I just gave him this look like let me handle this "Excuse my girlfriend, she likes having her way" he grinned like an idiot

"For an outsider you made out well…got the girl" Eliot said

"Thank you" I smiled "I mean I'm taking that as a compliment" I then said just as a car pulled up in the driveway. We all turned our attention towards the woman getting out of the car as she seemed a bit happy to see us. This woman had no idea who we were and she was happy to see us…the suburbs are quite odd I begin to think

"Who are these people Eliot?" The woman asked

"Mom, this is Humphrey and…Waldorf. They want food" Eliot said

"Uh, we're from…" Dan began to say before Eliot interrupted him

"They're friends from the college, you know how I always go up to the library" Eliot lied as Humphrey and I turned our attention towards him in confusion

"I know, I figured they would be from the college library" Eliot's mom smiled "Eliot spends most of his time at the library, he reads and reads…so much so that I think the college thinks he's enrolled there as a student. I'm just glad he's met some friends….if you guys would like to stay for dinner, we have more than enough. We have enough food to feed a country, Eliot always frequents the grocery stores" she said

"I think that they have to get going…" Eliot tried to say before I knew this was my opportunity

"Eliot was just inviting us for a nice home cooked meal" I said as Eliot gave me a wicked glare, which I only knew meant that I had won while Dan just smirked

"Great. I will takeover in the kitchen…Eliot show your friends around" Eliot's mom said before she happily made her way inside leaving the three of us outside

"Just who the hell are you guys?" Eliot asked

"I'm someone who is good at getting what she wants, and I will get you" I threatened him before I made my way past him into the house "Where is the restroom?" I said turning to ask him in the sweetest of voices

"And here I thought when a girl would tell me that I would be turned on" Eliot said as he looked towards Dan

"She's not your typical girl" Dan smiled

"Clearly" Eliot replied

"I'm enjoying this bonding experience, but my bladder is saying otherwise…restroom?" I asked again

"Upstairs, on the right" Eliot said before I headed upstairs to the restroom.

Yeah, I know. Blair Waldorf is going into a strangers restroom, that sounds a bit off seeing as I was the Queen Bee of the upper eastside. Have no fear though because I'm always looking for the motives and this one…well this wasn't about making Eliot go along with becoming a series writer, this was something else that I was in search of. Opening the bathroom door I could see how spotless everything was, how it just gave off the feeling like you could eat on the floor…if it were sanitary. Closing the door behind me I just stood there looking at how clean everything was and just for a moment thought. Realizing that this was all I needed to see, I quickly turned around and made my way out of the restroom. Closing the door behind me, I just leaned up against the door.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

To say Waldorf was valuable to me in my personal life and professional was beyond a true statement, it was becoming a fact. At first when she proposed this last minute trip I just thought it was her try at helping me out with my career because I had done so with hers, but now I realized that it was through her determination is what made me feel like I could actually convince Eliot to do this. Eliot by any means wasn't what I expected but he appeared to be a kid on the outs and just needed something to help him cope with the terrors of high school. Something inside of me felt for him because I remember feeling like high school was just a popularity contest that I hadn't even got to enter into. I believe in his work because I believe he has a voice that can reach the youth of high school and junior high if need be because we all have those days where nothing seems to go right and we just to appear the way we want ourselves to. At dinner, Eliot's mother had pretty much made all the conversations while Eliot just grumbled to himself and picked at his food. On occasion when we had all engaged in conversation he would eat, even grab some more food…I guess he was trying to busy himself so that he wouldn't have to talk but his mom made it hard. I was a bit puzzled as to why Eliot would lie about who we were but if it got us the chance to talk then I didn't care.

"So how did you all meet?" Eliot's mom asked as we all looked at each other nervously

"We met at the college, I told you all ready" Eliot replied

"What he meant to say is that we met in the library, but he occasionally comes to the school and we all grab lunch during our breaks" Blair said

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say" Eliot replied sarcastically to himself

"I always knew Eliot would do better with the older kids, the younger kids his age tend to be a bit mean and not understanding to him" Eliot's mom said

"Eliot surpasses the average high schooler, his knowledge is surprising…he's actually quite the writer" I said as Eliot just looked at me

"I see him jot down stuff but I never thought he'd be interested in it. Is that what you guys bond over?….the writing stuff?" Eliot's mom asked

"Among other things" Blair replied "College does tend to open the mind to new experiences" she said

"Yes, it does" Eliot's mom laughed "Eliot's probably going to hate me for saying this, but have you guys encouraged him to go to his prom?" she asked as Eliot quickly turned to his mother in surprise

"Mom?" Eliot said in disbelief that she would even say that to complete strangers that he was pretending to be friends with

"Prom? No, he hasn't mentioned that" I said

"And I never will. I don't want to go" Eliot said "As I've told you a million times" he said

"I think it's a great event to go to. My prom wasn't exactly the greatest but I had a lot of fun with friends" Blair said

"That's wonderful, maybe you should go back" Eliot replied

"Eliot! You don't talk that way to your friends" Eliot's mom scolded him as the table got silent

"You shouldn't have said anything" Eliot griped at his mother

"I just…I want you to enjoy being a teenager. Not sitting in your room alone all the time. He hardly sleeps because he's always walking the floor at night…" Eliot's mom said

"Mom? Really!" Eliot yelled

"I'm a mother, I'm suppose to worry about you!" Eliot's mom replied trying to get it through to him that she was just trying to figure him out while Blair and I just sat there feeling as if we entered into something that we couldn't get out of

"Could you guys please go, clearly my mother has lost her mind…so you should go" Eliot asked as his mother just looked at us as if she didn't want us to go

"There the only friends you've got Eliot, you shouldn't be so rude" Eliot's mother said trying not to cry before Eliot quickly rose to his feet in frustration

"Can I talk to you?" Blair asked looking over at Eliot

"Oh, God no!" Eliot griped as I was wondering what Blair was up to because it seemed like she was really trying to make this happen for me, but at this point I didn't think it was the best time to push him to do something when he was just trying to push away from everyone else. Grabbing her hand she gave me a look before she just looked back over at Eliot

"I just want to talk to you, then we'll be gone" Blair said

"You don't have to leave" Eliot's mother said as she began to wipe away her tears

"Please" Blair said as Eliot seemed to calm down

"Fine, but you leave afterwards" Eliot said

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It was becoming all too much. I mean Eliot was clearly upset with all things that his mother was bringing up. I don't even know this kid and I'm pacing the floor like he's my kid or something, damn you Humphrey! I immediately think to myself as blaming Humphrey is the easiest route…its something I can focus on and seriously narrow down the reasons as to why I'm pissed. Eliot walks over towards the fireplace and just waits for me to say something as he just looks on at me. What the hell am I suppose to say?…okay, I really have to say something now because I'm starting to look like an idiot. Before I can even attempt to say anything, I glance over to see pictures of Eliot through out the years and my eyes zero in on the fact…his cheeks. I swear I know I sound like an insane person but I can't help but notice his cheeks have gotten fuller like he has a chipmunk face or something. In that moment as I looked on I knew that I had to say something because it was clear that no one else could see it but me.

"If you were just going to be on mute than you could have just left" Eliot told me

"How long?" I asked after I took a couple glances around to see that we were truly along

"How long what?" Eliot asked confused as to what I was talking about. Noticing how he was looking at me I began to notice that maybe that wasn't the best approach

"I'm sorry. I…your bathroom is really clean" I then said

"Okay, you've officially hit the weird button" Eliot said as he motioned to walk over to the door

"I know" I told him

"You know what?" Eliot asked me with anger weighing heavily in his voice

"I know your little secret" I said as I approached him. For a moment Eliot just stood motionless as if he were trying to challenge me but once he saw that I wasn't backing down he just panicked

"You should really go" Eliot replied

"You know what your doing is only going to cause more harm than good. You'll do it so much that you try to convince yourself it's the only way…but I'm pretty sure your at that point since your lying is down to perfection with your mother" I told him

"Enlighten me as to what your talking about because…" Eliot said trying to act like he had no idea

"All right, I'll enlighten you. The remarkably clean bathroom…" I said

"We tend to be clean around here, I don't know if that's foreign to you" Eliot said sarcastically

"The scars on your knuckles" I then said

"I was in a fight, I get my ass kicked regularly…good times all the way around" Eliot replied

"How you were at the dinner table when you thought no one was looking, and your cheeks…just admit it" I told him as he clenched his fist tight as he tried to hold back the tears wondering how in the hell a stranger could figure him out "Your bulimic" I said feeling as if when I said it that I was admitting it to myself as well. Moving closer towards me, Eliot looked around to make sure that we were still alone before he motioned to speak

"Please…please don't tell" Eliot struggled to say

"I'm not going to, its not my secret to tell…but you really need to get some help because your killing yourself by doing this" I said

"No! no, no. I don't…I don't want to get help or even talk about this because…" Eliot said as he gasped for air until he just couldn't stop the tears that were falling

"It's okay" I comforted him as I put my hand on his shoulder and in that moment he just trembled at the feel of a touch

"I'm really manly now, huh? I'm a fat ass that throws up his food" Eliot joked about himself as he tried to laugh away the tears "I'm the loser that gets his ass kicked just for fun, and lies to his mom about complete strangers" he said

"It's understandable" I replied

"What is understandable about that? I mean really? What makes that understandable?" Eliot asked in disbelief as he had to control his anger so that Dan or his mother wouldn't hear

"Because" I said trying to find the words as I didn't want to reveal

"Like you'd even know what I'm going through" Eliot said "Look at yourself, I bet you were one of the popular kids who picked on the fat asses of the school like me" he said as I didn't want to confirm nor deny the statement just yet "Yeah, its understandable all right. Give me a break! Nothing is understandable about that" he glared at me as if he were upset with me for making him admit his secret. Before I could even respond, Dan and his mother had come in to join us while Eliot did all he could to conceal his tears

"Are you two done talking?" Eliot's mom asked

"Yeah, we're done" Eliot replied as he turned his back towards everyone so they wouldn't see his face

"Yeah, we're just about done" I said making sure that a tear hadn't fallen from my eyes as well before turning to face a concerned Dan. If he were to be paid by how concerned he was at this moment, Humphrey would have been a millionaire right now

"What were you two talking about?" Eliot's mother asked

"We were talking about school mom" Eliot quickly replied

"Oh, about the prom?" Eliot's mother asked happily as she totally misunderstood the response but then it dawned on me

"No, we weren't talking about the stupid prom" Eliot replied

"Yeah, we were" I quickly said as Eliot just laughed in disbelief at me

"What is with you people" Eliot said

"We haven't been honest with you. The reason why me and Humphrey came over was because…because I'm Eliot's date to the prom" I told her as Dan just looked at me with all the confusion in the world in his face while Eliot just stood shocked "I just wanted to make sure that Eliot was serious, and we talked…so I really want to go with him now" I smiled as his mother just smiled from ear to ear

"What? Your going to your prom…Eliot, that's great. That's just wonderful. It's a little last minute but we have so much to do" Eliot's mother said as she walked around the room so excitedly

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Dan whispered to me

"I'll explain" I whispered back before I turned towards Eliot, who just looked at his mother

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

After leaving Eliot's house, we had been pretty tired since leaving so we ended up getting a hotel for the night to avoid the drive back to the loft. While in the car, Waldorf hadn't said much as if she were thinking heavily about what she had just committed herself to and frankly at this point I didn't know what she was committing herself to. Waldorf was complicated beyond belief to me but this…this just swept me by surprise, I never took her as one that so willing to close a deal that she would go to another high school prom. Sitting up in the bed flipping through the channels on the television, I couldn't help notice Blair diligently sit in front of the mirror brushing her hair. It was such a graceful action that seemed to have so much care behind it when most would have probably rushed through it. There she sat just brushing away at her hair and I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. Usually we would be sitting up watching movies or talking about any thought that popped into the others mind but I could tell something else was wrong with her.

"You know you don't have to go to prom tomorrow if you don't want to" I told her as she still brushed her hair

"I want to" Blair replied

"Yeah, but why? I mean I know you were all gung ho on getting Eliot for me, but this is a bit much" I said as I crawled down to the foot of the bed to look on at her more clearly

"Eliot is a sweet kid, who has a mother than so desperately wants him to be normal. I figured if I went with him to prom that she would be happy and leave him alone, in return he'd be opened to working with you" Blair said

"That's great, but I don't want my girlfriend to offer herself up on behalf of me….that's not how I do business" I told her "He may do that to you, but I'm not going to… so if your going to prom is because of me then I don't want you" I said

"Your ego is not becoming of you" Blair sighed as she got up from her chair and made her way over to the bed "You should be proud that I'm being so nice to Eliot, the old me wouldn't have" she said as she took a seat at the head of the bed while I looked over at her

"The old you wouldn't have even gotten in the car with me, but is this really about you being nice? I mean I feel like there is something more. Like what happened when you two talked in the living room" I asked her

"I told you, we talked about prom" Blair said which I knew was a complete lie even before she opened her mouth

"The prom? Blair, you barely knew Eliot and your all of sudden planning what your going to be wearing to prom due to his mother" I replied trying to get her to open up

"Is this something we really have to talk about? I mean you've made it clear…you don't want me going to prom with Eliot if its because of you, point made. I'm still going, so its over with" Blair replied

"This argument?" I asked

"No, this is not an argument because an argument takes two people. This person is tired and has to get up early because she's going to prom" Blair told me as she pulled the covers on herself while I still lay at the foot of the bed

"So we're just done discussing this?" I asked again

"Yes, Humphrey. We're done discussing this" Blair sighed

"You know this really upsets me that your not even allowing me to argue…" I said before she immediately shoved me out of the bed as all I could do was laugh

"There, we argued. You lost. Sleep on the floor" Blair said as she got comfortable in the bed once again

"Fine. Go to prom, but I'm getting a dance" I told her as I attempted to get off the floor

"Don't even think about getting in the bed, I meant what I said" Blair threatened once again as I just laid back on the floor realizing that I really had been kicked out of the bed

"Can I at least have a pillow?" I asked as I leaned forward slightly only to be knocked back down by the pillow she hit me with

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I never really knew what the big deal about prom was, I mean my prom was all right but it wasn't the biggest event of my life like I thought it would be. Of course my biggest memory of prom was winning the crown, but I'm sure there was some girl out there who truly would have loved to win and thought of that moment as the greatest thing that ever happened to her. I guess that's what I'm starting to realize is that the things that I feel are nothing was someone's something. It was a bit weird getting ready for prom all over again with Humphrey, but strangely enough it was fun to do this with him…it was like we were sort of going together. When we had finally made it to Eliot's house, I thought Eliot's mother would have been dressed and ready to go because her happiness couldn't be denied. Seeing her son do something that every normal kid his age should have been doing seemed like a relief to her, like she wasn't failing as a mother since the biggest secret he was keeping from her could be the very one she'd blame herself for…at times it was hard to look her in the eyes because I knew the secret, hell I knew it better than anyone it seemed. As the usual tradition, Eliot and I had taken pictures together as I couldn't help but smile at his suit that he managed to put together at last minute…along with the tickets his mom managed to get from a PTA member…yeah, she was overly excited. Eliot seemed to have protest at first when we first arrived at the prom but once everyone saw that he was actually with a girl, it was like he had become the man. I'll never understand a boys mind to think another is the man due to the fact that they bring an older woman, it's a bit odd to me on that front but I was happy to oblige his wish. On the occasion when I was dancing, I was glad to see that Dan was participating rather than sulky that he was here. He didn't have to say much but I could tell by the ways Dan was looking at me that he was truly proud of me and knew that this wasn't about getting Eliot to become a series writer…this was just about doing something for someone else, and that was always up his alley. Oh, God…I think Humphrey is truly rubbing off on me. I do have to admit that I'm looking forward to our dance though, our dance at prom. Stepping out on the balcony for some fresh air, Eliot couldn't manage to shake the smile he had plastered on his face.

"Some of the guys in there are honestly buying the fact that your like…my girlfriend or something" Eliot told me as I just smiled

"You could meet someone…well I can't say someone like me because there is only one me" I replied "But I think you're a great guy who any girl would be lucky to have" I then said

"That's such a cliché line" Eliot replied

"That's all I have" I told him

"Figures" Eliot shrugged "Why'd you do this? I mean you barely know me and its clearly made my mom's day…but why me? After what you know?" he asked

"Because I, Eliot probably would have been one of those people picking on you" I replied

"That's nothing shocking, look at you" Eliot said

"Yeah, and sometimes looking at me was a problem as well…just like you" I said as Eliot looked at me as if he finally started to catch on "We're more alike than you realize" I said trying not to cry

"So is this you trying to save me or something? because if you do the same thing than you have no room to judge me" Eliot asked

"No, this is me trying to show you that there are good people out there that will like you for you. It took a girl like me to learn that lesson and when I finally did I was able to see that my problem was the only thing wrong with me, not the other way around. It's not a solution to anything as much as we'd like to think" I told him as a moment of silence came between us making it more clear to me that I was starting to sound like a public service announcement

"And you? Do you still?" Eliot asked me

"Not anymore. I had a slip up almost a year ago, but…I don't anymore. I'm not perfect and I don't want to be all preachy about it" I told him

"And the clean restroom? How was that a sign?" Eliot asked

"When I would…I would always clean up so that it looked normal. I felt like if my restroom was spotless that I in return did something normal…it was all about making myself believe that what I was doing was okay even if it was a simple thing as being a neat freak when it came to my restroom" I replied "Besides, what boy keeps a clean restroom…it was either that or you were batting for another team, which is fine by me" I then said

"You don't do the pep talks that often, do you?" Eliot asked

"I didn't do the whole warm and fuzzy part so well, so excuse the subtle jabs" I warned him

"Just as long as you don't mind the sarcasm" Eliot said

"I welcome the sarcasm, it makes this less awkward…you know, talking about our little problem" I replied

"What made you stop?" Eliot asked as he was becoming more intrigued with my story

"Me" I simply replied "The more confident I became with myself, and realized what I was doing…I stopped me" I then said

"Really, I thought you were going to give me that cliché answer of Humphrey helped me stop" Eliot joked

"Yeah, well being in a stable secretive relationship helps" I said as Eliot looked at me with confusion written all over his face "Don't even ask, just go with it" I then said

"You think me projecting my rebellious anger in story about this hell we call high school will help?" Eliot turned to ask me

"You had a better outlet than I did, so yes, I do think it will help" I replied as he contemplated for a moment

"All right, I'll give it a shot" Eliot agreed

"Good, that's really good. Humphrey will be glad to hear that" I said "And if you ever want talk to someone about it, I know someone you can go to" I told him

"Can I come to you?" Eliot asked as if he were a little boy desperate for some sort of comfort. Although I never proclaimed myself to be the caring and generous person like Humphrey or even Serena for that matter, I knew that in my heart if I could help one person with the same thing I was dealing with then maybe it'll help me realize that my mistakes could turn into something positive for someone.

"Yeah, we can e-mail" I smiled at him as I took his hand "You should consider yourself lucky, there's only few people I e-mail" I then stated with my usual snark knowing that we were very much alike in the wit department

"I'll be sure to send you a Hallmark card" Eliot replied sarcastically "Should I write a heartfelt message or co-sign what they put?" he asked with a bit of laughter towards the end and I had to say that over the course of a day…that was the first time I heard him laugh

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I'm on cloud nine right now. Eliot agreed to keep submitting his work, making him my official series writer. I feel like I could jump up to the heavens with happiness because this is just unbelievable. There is no way I could go without thanking Waldorf in all of this, without her constant belief that she was going to get Eliot, I don't think he would have even given me the time of day. Deep down I was just so ecstatic that she believed in me this much, but I knew it was something else that was going on with her…something more than her support of my job, but just something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. After the prom we hung out a little with Eliot before taking him back home so we could hit the highway, but the whole ride back she would just occasionally look over at my direction as if she wanted to tell me something…something that seemed to bothering her deeply. I wanted so bad to just say come out with all ready because I just wanted to fix whatever it was that was bothering her but I knew that if I forced her to talk then it would have been harder for her to open up to me. When we finally made it back to Brooklyn, we were both in desperate need of a nice hot shower and just rest because it was just a day full of non-stop activity. She hopped in the shower first because I just wanted her to relax and get her mind right, while I just cleaned up a bit so if she did decide to go to bed it wouldn't be a complete mess. Putting away my clothes in the drawer I could hear her coming down the hall and entering into the doorway before I turned to look at her. Usually she would have made an sexual advance at me but something just felt so different about this moment that when I focused on her long enough, she just eventually broke down into tears. Rushing over to her side, I helped her over to the bed and swore that I was going to make her talk because I had to know at this point what was going on with her.

"Hey. Hey, what's going on with you?" I soothingly asked as I wiped away the tears

"I'm such a mess. I feel like a mess right now" Blair cried

"Why? You look beautiful to me" I laughed finding it a bit odd that a beauty like her thought so low of herself "Waldorf, tell me what's going on? I know something has been bothering you" I then said again

"I'm just worried about Eliot. I'm afraid he's going to say a smartass comment that's going to get him pummeled" Blair cried

"He's got a lot of wit, I'm sure its bound to happen…but I think he's also a very smart kid that has a lot to offer" I told her "But it has to be more than Eliot that's got you so upset" I said

"Humphrey, I'm not some cold hearted person! I capable of caring about others" Blair snapped at me

"I know that, and I didn't mean it like that…" I said before she cut me off

"Yes, you did. You think I'm just some cold hearted ice queen from the Upper Eastside…that's what you always thought of me" Blair yelled as she was really starting to scare me "I'm sick of people thinking I'm just some spoiled princess" she snarled at me

"The only one who thinks that is you" I replied "Did I think that way about you at one point, yes…but I was an idiot and I didn't know you. Now…well now, I'm crazy about you. Waldorf you're the best part of my day and the part I look forward to" I told her

"Spare me Humphrey" Blair said as she tried to push past me but I just grabbed onto her so she couldn't move while she just began to kick and scream "Let go of me!….Let go of me!….I don't need this, let go of me you asshole!" she screamed putting up a good protest, which was getting harder to hold by the minute

"No. Your going to talk to me" I grunted as I had to tighten my grip "So call me every name in the book but I'm not letting you go because this is just you trying to push me away" I said

"Did this crap work on Serena because its not working!" Blair said as she began to kick back at me while I did all I could to endure the pain that she was directing to my leg "I'm not Serena, and I never will be!" she screamed

"And I don't want you to be. I've told you this Waldorf" I replied as I pulled us back on to the bed so that her kicks would lose direction as she just needed to vent out the frustration she apparently had pent up in her "I'm not going anywhere" I whispered to her as she slowly began to calm down through the anger

"Shut up! Don't say that to me because it's a lie" Blair yelled through the tears

"Believe what you want but I'm not going. So you can bitch at me all you want but I'm gonna still be here" I replied to remark as she finally just stopped but the tears flooded. Rocking her back and forth, I just held her for what felt like hours to let her know that getting rid of me wouldn't be that easy "I'm here. I'm right here" I whispered to her

"You won't be when I tell you" Blair cried

"Tell me what? Waldorf you have to tell me because at this point your just making up the rules for me, I can handle whatever you have to tell me" I replied as I just tried to prepare myself for whatever she had to say in hopes that it wouldn't be bad

"I'm so ashamed" Blair said muffled through tears "And you'll be to" she cried

"No, I won't but you have to tell me" I said as I just held her even closer

"The reason why Eliot and I bonded was because…." Blair said gasping for air as all the crying had taken its toll on her breathing "Because we both had eating disorders…bulimia, to be exact" she said as I just rocked her back and forth while I just tried to process what she had just told me. Giving her a light kiss against the back of her neck to let her know that I wasn't freaked out during the silence…I just wondered what I should say because I had never been in this situation before. I've never dated someone who had a eating disorder or use to…does she still have it, I then thought to myself.

"Look, I don't know what to say about this" I said before she tried to pull away thinking that I couldn't deal

"I shouldn't have said anything" Blair cried as I pulled her towards me once again

"But nothing changes. Nothing changes because I still care about you, I still want to be with you" I told her "I never asked for perfection, and I don't want perfect. I just want you. If your still dealing with this or just had a flashback to it then we'll deal but we're doing this together" I said as I let my grip go before I slowly got up from the bed to look back at her

"This isn't…this isn't something we can both do, this is my problem" Blair said

"Your problems are my problems" I quickly replied "So you can't use that excuse on me" I said before I turned towards my bag and pulled out a plastic ring that I got out of a vending machine. Pulling it out of the wrapper, I quickly grabbed her hand and slid the ring on halfway

"Your not proposing are you?" Blair asked as she began to freak out even more

"No, I'm not proposing….well, technically no" I said realizing what the purpose of the ring was

"Then what are you doing?" Blair asked as she looked at me

"Will you let me explain, I'm trying to tell you what the purpose of the ring…will you just shut up for a minute Waldorf…" I told her before I all ready knew what she was going to tell me after that "I know I shouldn't say that to you but I want you to hear me out" I said as I looked her dead in the eyes "We've both got our demons and our hang ups but this ring is not me trying to propose marriage. This ring is me trying to propose the idea or a promise that I will protect your heart. It's a promise that I will fight for you, believe in you, be there through the good and the bad, confide in you, be honest with you, laugh when you tell the punch line wrong, make your coffee the way you like, watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with you, annoy you, bicker with you, to have literary sex with you, hold you when you just want to cry, listen to you, and at this rate…fall and stay in love with you. So Waldorf, I promise to do all those things because nothing you tell me will make me think less of you" I told her

"That's a lot of stuff to live up to…Humphrey you barely even remember to set the alarm clock" Blair told me

"Yeah, well…your worth remembering" I smiled "So will you accept?" I asked her

"Does it have to be this ring? I mean could we possibly take a trip to Tiffany's and find something…" Blair said trying to embrace my gesture but the Waldorf in her couldn't help but come out, and at this point I was just glad to hear it

"Waldorf!" I said

"Yes. I will accept this ring from Bubba's toy factory" Blair commented as she looked on at the ring and I just couldn't help but laugh

"Oh my God, your so damn difficult" I laughed

"Hey, this is the bickering part your suppose to be here for" Blair laughed as the tears were slowly fading away at the laughter was shining like the sun in the rain

"Yes, this would be the bickering part" I acknowledged "And I look forward to it" I replied

"Good because I'm wearing this ring if you don't plan to stick by your promises" Blair teased before I just leaned forward to pull her into a kiss

"I wouldn't dream of it" I laughed as I broke the kiss "I didn't really get to scheme that much" I then said as she laughed

"It appears your v-card is still in tact. Your such a late bloomer Humphrey" Blair teased

"Late bloomer? I was good my first time" I reasoned "You even said I did a good job" I pointed out

"I was faking...would you like to hear a good job after sex?" Blair asked as I took a moment to think

"Okay, maybe your right...but I rocked your world the first time" I smiled

"And then you woke up from your fantasy" Blair laughed as we both just laid back on the bed bickering back and forth until we eventually just fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long, tests got in the way :( Thank you for reading and the great reviews :) **


	15. Woe Me

**Chapter Fifteen- Woe Me**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I don't think I've ever been in a relationship where it was just absolute fun. I mean Waldorf was literally the one thing that made me fun and made me want to be fun for her even when I didn't feel in the mood to be fun. Laying on top of her as we slowly reach our peek, I find myself needing to kiss her…needing some form of touch from her. Her hands are tangled up in my hair as I kiss her so tenderly as if I wanted to preserve each kiss in my memory bank. Breaking away from the kiss, I look into her eyes as I give one final thrust that causes both of our bodies to tremble. With our faces just inches away from each other, she closes her eyes and just smiles up at me and in this moment I swear she could be an angel sent from above that I was suppose to spend my high school hell and the string of bad romances just to get to her. Rolling over onto my back we both just began to laugh from this unspoken joke that we both just happened to know, and usually I would have been paranoid that she was laughing after sex but hearing her laughter had become something that I needed on a daily basis, and I was glad that I was the one she was laughing with while others caught her wrath. Pulling her towards me, I begin to push away a strand of hair that rested on her face before she leans in to give me a kiss.

"Your very sneaking Humphrey" Blair said to me after she broke the kiss as I rested my head in the crook of her neck

"How am I tricky?" I pull back to ask her

"Because I've seen you writing. I've seen you writing a lot, almost makes me wonder if your beginning some new fantasy about a dream girl" Blair said

"Oh, she's a dream girl all right" I joked before she quickly hit me in the chest before I pulled her in once more for another kiss "I've found inspiration, nothing more to it" I said

"What's the story about?" Blair asked "I mean I probably know that it centers around a sexually frustrated Brooklyn boy…that does seem to be your premise for everything" she joked

"It's a good recipe" I replied

"Yeah, a recipe in which you could get food poisoning…why can't the story be about an upper eastsider…in a positive manner" Blair said

"I write your kind in a positive manner, I just put a touch of realism. I can't help if your realism is drugs, parties, sex, and more drugs, parties, and sex" I laughed

"The depiction is far from accurate, and its not like you can stray away from the stereotype. You've become accustomed to the Upper eastside lifestyle, so much so that your father got seduced and is now living it" Blair said

"My father is having a lapse in judgment, an overdose of amnesia" I quickly replied

"Your father is happy" Blair then said

"He's vacationing" I then said "He's off in some foreign land taking a vacation and has yet to realize that he needs to go home" I told her as she just looked at me with a bit of shock in her face

"Wow, since when did you become a snob. This is such the role reversal" Blair laughed

"I'm not a snob" I then replied

"You're a moral snob" Blair teased

"Oh, don't call me that!" I groaned "I'm being honest, you do want me to be honest right?" I asked her

"Honesty is good, but your confirming thoughts I had about you since I first engaged in conversation with you…Dan Humphrey is a snob" Blair joked before I finally got up and straddled her then began to tickle her that lead to a fit of laughter as she tried to stray "Get off me snob!" she called out as she laughed hysterically

"Don't call me a snob" I then told her as I continued my rampage of tickles

"You're a snob" Blair laughed "Just admit it" she went on to say

"I'm not a snob" I said finding that my attention was turning elsewhere with her as I leaned in to kiss her. For a moment we went back in forth in controlling the kiss as she would capture my top lip while I deepened the kiss and I would slide my tongue in so that it glided it against hers. Recapturing her control, Blair rolled on top of me.

"Yeah, you are" Blair said as she broke the kiss to smile at me before she pulled the covers over us as it was clear we were on our way to another session of love making before her cell phone began to ring

"I think that's yours" I whispered to her as I pulled back the covers to look over at the nightstand

"Ugh, it might be S. I told her we'd do breakfast" Blair said as she leaned over to grab her phone only to see that it wasn't Serena that was calling on the caller identification "Hello" she then answered and in the next few moments her facial expression had gone from annoyance to concern as she quickly got off of me and began to sit up in the bed. "I'm on my way" she said before she hung up the phone

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I leaned over to grab my boxers

"My mom. She had a heart attack" Blair told me and that was all I needed to hear before I jumped out of bed and began to get dressed.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

My mind was racing. That's all I could chalk the mistake up to as all I was concerned about was getting to the hospital as soon as possible. The mistake you may ask, well I made the mistake of not planning out our arrival strategy. Humphrey and I had been in such a rush to leave the loft that we took the same cab over to the hospital. I know its stupid of me to think about that when my mother was laying ill in a low thread count hospital bed, but I should have been smarter. I should have done a lot things, I knew my mother wasn't taking care of herself and I just turned a blind eye to it. Stepping off the elevator, I made a mad dash down the hall before I finally saw Darota sitting out in the hallway. I would love to say that I was glad to see Darota, but a part of me felt upset and angry…like she had done this. In my mind I knew that Darota would never harm my mother, hell she was like a second mother to me but a part of me just felt so hurt at this point.

"How is she?" I immediately asked

"She's doing good. Her doctors says that she is resting and will be fine" Darota replied

"And does she have to have surgery or anything? Tell me the important things not the stuff that is pointless" I snapped at her

"No. They have prescribed medicine and lots of rest" Darota replied

"And where were you when this happened? Where were you when she was eating all this bad stuff?" I asked not caring so much about tone anymore

"Blair, calm down" Dan told me as he motioned to touch me but I moved away, not wanting another lapse in judgment to occur between us

"Your mother has been working long hours with this new line coming out, I have implemented the foods that you have set out but she eats out a lot at work" Darota said "She hardly eats at home" she said

"Where is Cyrus?" Dan then asked

"I'm not worried about that right now, I'm worried about why my mother is laying in a hospital bed Humphrey" I snapped at him "I want you to bring linen and change the linen on her bed, she should be sleeping comfortably not on some flea fest of sheets. I want a fresh batch of orchards put in the room so it will ease the relaxation process. Then inform the hospital staff not to bring her water nor ice cubes, she will only drink Evian water that you give to her. Pick up two gowns from her favorite designer…are you writing this down?" I then asked as I noticed while I was listing what my mother needed that Darota just stood mute

"Yes, Ms. Blair…I memorize everything that she will need and will come back with all of the items" Darota assured me "I will do everything in my power to help your mother's relaxation" she said

"You've done enough, just do your job now" I replied as she looked on sadly at me. I could tell that my last words were the final words that caused her to tear up as I made it clear that I was upset with her and that she had failed me

"I will do better" Darota agreed before she quickly went about her tasks while Humphrey walked in front of me

"You were a little hard on her Waldorf" Dan said

"I wasn't hard enough. My mother is in hospital bed Humphrey" I replied

"I know that, but Darota didn't put her there" Dan said

"She might as well have. I'm not home so I need someone to look out for her, there is only so much that I can do" I said trying not to become emotional but I couldn't help it. Doing my best to avoid eye contact with Humphrey, I knew that he just wanted to hold me and this point I couldn't push him away when the only thing that felt comforting to me would be to have his arms around me

"She'll be fine" Dan whispered to me as he looked around a bit before I leaned into his chest feeling as if he had become my pillow "She'll be fine, okay" he assured me as he rubbed my back and in that moment I just started to believe what he was saying, like he was some sort of prophet. Just as I began to melt away in his embrace, I quickly began to smell Serena's scent…I've known that scent ever since I was a little girl, it's the only one she ever wore. Pulling away from his embrace, I could see she looked on a bit confused but I had to play the role of the distraught daughter or else this would be a moment of deeper sorrow if she even suspected. Quickly running over towards her, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're here" I told her as she just held on to me and for a moment Humphrey and I had manage to escape

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

With Serena's appearance my presence had to be scarce because it would have been a bit strange if I was comforting Waldorf. I had come up on occasions to check in on them to let them know that I was still there, but even that was sounded suspect. Through out the day the only way Waldorf and I spoke was through text messages to where it felt like she was with me even though she really wasn't. I wish that I could be with her, texts were such an informal way of having a conversation with someone, especially when all you wanted was to just be near the person let alone hold them. Drowning my sorrows in my cup of coffee, I just sat in the cafeteria awaiting another text from Waldorf as I just tried to occupy myself by writing the next chapter of Uptown Girl. Writing had seemed to be therapy for me as even though I couldn't be with her physically, I could be with her on the screen…the Brooklyn boy as she came to call him, longed and adored the object of his affection secretly hoping that in the midst of a crowd he'd be afforded the chance just to hold her hand as everything between them had to remain of secrecy due to their social circles I began to write. This sucks even on screen, Brooklyn Boy is in a mess regardless. Just as I became even more depressed with my secret life, I was soon joined by the blonde beauty that at one point in my life I worshipped like she were a God or something, but now…I could do without.

"Hey" I sighed as my tiredness was starting to kick in "How is she?" I then asked

"Good, Eleanor woke up for a bit…Blair is with her right now" Serena said

"Did the doctors say she would be all right?" I asked

"They're keeping her over night but Eleanor is putting up a fight over it, so I think she might be coming home tonight if she has her way. B, she's a mess because she doesn't know if her mom should come home or stay in the hospital…Darota is running around like a crazy person trying to get the orders B keeps giving her" Serena said

"And Cyrus? Where is he?" I asked her hoping that I wasn't coming across as too overly concerned like a boyfriend would be

"Cyrus is in Romania but he's flying back as we speak" Serena said as a moment of silence came between us "When did you get the news?" she then asked

"Oh…uh, Blair called me" I said realizing that I probably shouldn't have said that

"She calls you now?" Serena asked with a slight smile of disbelief

"Yeah, we were suppose to do a paper together for our class and she told me that she couldn't meet me because Eleanor was in the hospital…" I said as Serena pieced it together

"And you being Dan, you came over to see how she was. Your that type of guy, the no questions asked…you'll just be there to support someone" Serena said as if she were thinking back to the times when I was there for her

"Blair isn't that bad, I mean college forces you to deal with a variety of people and I've seen worse" I laughed nervously

"Tell me about it, Juliet would be a perfect example" Serena laughed "It's just…nothing, never mind" she said as I wondered what she was thinking

"No, what? What were you going to say?" I asked her

"When I came in, I saw you two in this embrace…and I just thought…I'm crazy" Serena said as she tried to explain what was running through her head

"Blair and I are just friends. Nothing more. That would never happen" I said emphatically as I needed to be convincing for her to believe me but deep inside I hated thinking of her as a friend when she was becoming more to me

"That's what I figured, but I guess things have just been that crazy for me these days. I mean you're a good guy and any girl would be crazy not to fall for you" Serena said as she really laying it on thick

"Well I'm not looking for anything right now, I'm content with where I'm at right now. It's given me more to write about" I said changing the subject off of relationships that would most likely lead down the road of past mistakes with Serena and I

"I'm glad your talking to me again. I was afraid that we would never be the same after Ben, but I'm glad we're at least on good terms" Serena smiled weakly

"I'll always be there for you, that'll never change. I just don't think we're meant for each other anymore" I told her as she nearly looked like I took the air out of her with my statement

"Maybe not" Serena said "Maybe we'll always be this way" she said

"I will…" I said before she cut me off

"Please, lets not say what we'll never be. Let's just be here for Blair and worry about the future later. Can we do that Dan?" Serena asked

"Yeah, we can" I agreed

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Eleanor Waldorf is the most stubborn on the face of this planet, I finally am starting to realize where I get it from because that woman will argue with a deaf person if she could. We had gone back and forth about her staying overnight just to be sure but she just wouldn't hear of it, I even tried to bribe her with….well I couldn't really because she owns everything you would think of but I made a valiant effort to try until I just finally gave in. Serena had stayed most of the day with me, which as her best friend I appreciate because I would have done the same thing, but that also made me wonder what Humphrey was up to. He had text me throughout the day but I needed more than just texts from him at this point, I needed him but having Serena around made that difficult…hell, having people around made that difficult but not as much. When she learned that my mother was being discharged, Serena had cancelled all her plans to stay at home tonight with me so that we could tag team on my mother and give Darota a break from the evil dictator that was me. I relayed the news that I wouldn't be coming to the loft tonight and I swear through the phone I could tell that Humphrey really wanted to be with me just as much as I did him. I guess I liked having that feeling I then thought after the text, I liked knowing that I was with someone that wanted me just as much as I wanted them, I just hated having to keep it a secret. After we had gotten mother situated in her room, Serena and I attempted to stay up and watch movies but that didn't last long as Serena had drifted off to sleep. I don't know why she suggests the movie ideas and leaves me with them, I know a certain person that would have stayed up with me watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. Looking on to make sure that Serena was in a coma like state, I grabbed my phone and snuck off into the restroom to call Humphrey.

"Hey" Dan answered the phone after one ring

"Hey" I laughed knowing that he probably had been staring at the phone wishing I would call…it was weird, but I just knew the Humphreyisms now

"What are you watching?" Dan then asked

"Was watching is the key term, S fell asleep on me" I told him

"Oh, you were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's" Dan laughed "Is that like your secret weapon on judging a person? If they survive Breakfast at Tiffany's than they get your attention" he asked

"Please, it took you two tries to get mine" I said

"That's because I was getting other things from you that mattered more" Dan teased "I went on your queue and you've got quite the depressor, Broken Blossoms, really?" he said

"It's a classic before the age of the speakeasy's" I laughed "And your queue isn't that brilliant either, An Affair to Remember…that sounds like your trying to tell me something through your movie choice" I said

"Maybe so, it'd feel better than today did" Dan replied "I came there to be there for you, all I wanted was to be there for you…but today was a fierce reminder that in that world we don't belong" he said sadly

"And what about between us?" I asked

"Let's just say I can't wait to have you back in my bed" Dan sighed

"Here I thought you were just going to be happy to see me" I said

"You know what I mean" Dan replied "How is your mom?" he then asked

"She's being Eleanor Waldorf as usual. After today I'm clearly beginning to see what you mean by me being demanding" I told him as he just laughed at me

"It's not demanding anymore, it's actually you being assertive…it's helpful now at least I know what you want" Dan teased "Hey, listen to this…" he said as he read me an excerpt from Eliot's story that he sent to Dan

"Sounds amazing" I replied knowing that Eliot was as brilliant as I thought and now with him dealing with his disorder, it would only add to his gift of writing "Can I hear your piece?" I then asked

"I…its not ready yet" Dan told me as I knew right off the bat that it was a lie

"Your such a horrible liar" I told him

"I'm not trying to lie" Dan laughed "Do you want me to lie? Because I can lie and say that your choice of The Big Broadcast of 1938 is an excellent choice" he joked

"I'm going to find your story, and then I'm going to tell Perry that you're holding out on him" I said "I mean this is me, Blair Waldorf, I know everything" I then said

"Then I'll enjoy the challenge then" Dan laughed "Now I want you to imagine something for me" he said

"You with a better fashion sense, I've been imagining that for the longest" I joked

"Ha, ha, ha. Close your eyes Waldorf" Dan replied as I did as he said "Are they closed?" he asked

"I've reluctantly closed my eyes" I reported

"Now, imagine us in bed" Dan said before I quickly opened my eyes

"We're not having phone sex!" I declared

"I'm not trying to have phone sex…I'm trying to be a boyfriend. Close your eyes and just get your mind out of the gutter" Dan told me as I once again closed my eyes "Would you really be that opposed to phone sex?" he then asked getting a little sidetrack

"Get to the point" I told him

"Just imagine me holding you. Imagine us laughing about something that you probably thought I did stupidly…" Dan said before I interrupted him

"I don't think your stupid, I think your clumsy…but not stupid" I said interrupting his train of though

"Okay, well then swap the words out then. Imagine me kissing you goodnight and then us falling asleep" Dan told me as I just smiled at the thought of us being together tonight in some way

"Did I make a joke about the ring? I usually do when we're in bed" I then said

"Yes, I think my manhood was shot down before I kissed you goodnight" Dan laughed but deep down he knew that I loved his ring, usually I had been given jewelry that had the steepest of prices from previous suitors but with this ring I knew how much he cared about me, that his feelings for me made the ring worth more than any dollar sign could

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

It seemed poetic, staring out at the landscape that was New York City from my office window while dressed in a suit and tie. My dad would be proud, at least for the suit idea, but I begin to feel like a night away from her felt like an eternity. Why am I feeling like I'm some love sick boy? I mean this is Blair Waldorf we're talking about here. Then again, I think a lot has changed from this is Blair Waldorf we're talking about to where the only thing worth talking about is Blair Waldorf. My morning was lonely and non bickering as I diligently made my way to the office to all of the set out tasks, including stare out of this window. I can't help but wonder what she's doing at this moment, should I call her or should I just wait until she alone so she'll call me? ….ugh! I hate this, I hate just spending my days thinking about her because I need to be doing something productive that way Perry won't fire me. Just as I thought of the boss, he soon came into my office and took a seat in one of my chairs.

"I'm trying to escape my ex" Perry tells me as he pulls out a bag of cookies

"And your ex would be….?" I ask him having no clue who he's talking about

"Michael Tolston" Perry said as I'm truly surprised

"Michael Tolston of the New York Press?" I asked

"Yes. Let's just say he really knows how to use his hands" Perry replied

"Okay, I really didn't need that visual" I said clenching my eyes closed

"Why? Because I'm gay?" Perry asked

"Because Perry, I don't want to picture my boss having sex…that's for any gender preference" I replied

"Sometimes Humphrey I forget how wholesome you are. Your so straight laced, here, have a cookie" Perry said as he offered me a cookie

"I just had a bad night, a very lonely bad night" I said

"You had the case of the blue balls?" Perry asked

"No, I didn't…that's beside the point" I answered but maybe I did

"It has something to do with a girl, I can see it all over your face. My guess that it has to with Blair" Perry said "You might as well confess to me" he then said

"Yes, it had to do about Blair. We sort of spent our first night away from each other, and it sucked" I said realizing how pathtic I sounded "I can't talk about this, I sound so pathetic" I then said

"You can, I'm good at other peoples romance. I can't screw that up. I recently hooked Ellie up with a definite winner" Perry said proudly to me like I was supposed to be impressed with his resume "Plus I think its clear why you feel so pathetic" he said as he munched away on his cookies

"Why?" I asked

"Because your in love with the girl. You only get that can't eat, can't sleep sort of feeling when your in love…or so I'm told" Perry said as I weighed the thought in my mind. I mean I had always known that I had deep feelings for her the more we hung out with each other

"Is it too soon? I mean what if I've just gotten use to her?" I asked him

"No, your in love. There is no symptom other than that from what I can see. It's all starting to make sense with your story now, the girl that you once loathed now is the girl you can't stop thinking about. It's the story coming to life" Perry said

"Yeah, yeah" I said beginning to accept that I was indeed in love with Blair Waldorf "I'm in love with her" I declared

"There you go, say it like your proud" Perry laughed "Now you should tell her" he then said

"Oh, I can't do that" I said coming back to reality "This is Blair Waldorf we're talking about…she'll get freaked out if I tell her I love her, all the girls I've said that to always do. I have this whole thing that just causes them to" I told him

"Those are other girls, not her…she could be waiting for you to tell her for all you know" Perry said as I felt like he knew me better than I ever thought just as Ross made his way inside the office, tearing us away from our conversation

"Sorry" Ross said "Michael is gone" he told Perry

"Remember, tell her" Perry told me before he rose from his seat and made his way out of the office

"I have some notes on a couple of the stories, do you want them now?" I asked Ross as he just looked on at me

"Later. I have to make a few phone calls" Ross said "I'll see you later" he said as he left the office. For a moment I thought about my newly discovered revelation that I had discussed with Perry, and with much thought I pulled my cell phone and immediately went to my text screen

D: I love

I put down as I was trying my hardest to put the rest, I had to put one more word and that would be it. My feelings would be on display for her to see with just one more word before I deleted a word.

D: I hope everything is ok

And at this point, I'm a coward.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Coming down the staircase, I looked on at the text that Humphrey sent and I was happy that he cared but I found it a bit odd that he would text me that. I mean I wasn't expecting something grand but it sounded so bland what he wrote, Humphrey is an odd guy. Serena was still sound asleep, so inviting him over for lunch would have been out the question…oh, and he's at work…so that's another added problem. Luckily, I had finished up my article early this morning so I was in the clear when it came to work. Entering into the kitchen, I saw Darota preparing lunch and at first when she saw me it seemed as if she was happy but then her smile soon faded as she remembered that I was still upset with her. Taking a seat at the counter like I always had, I had to admit that I missed my buddy, I hated being upset with her because of all people, I needed her the most. For a while we just sat in silence as she prepared lunch and I just busied myself on my phone. Before I realize just how stupid this was for us not to be speaking to each other.

"I'm sorry" I just blurted out as she looked at me with surprise

"For what Ms. Blair?" Darota asked

"For chewing your head off at the hospital" I said "I just needed someone to blame and you were convenient" I told her

"I see Mr. Humphrey as put himself in your good graces that he has escaped your wrath" Darota smiled as I looked at her alarmingly because Serena could come down in any second and to hear us talking about Dan would not be in my best interest "I'm sorry" she said

"Just don't let it happen again, I want to avoid the drama" I told her

"I will take better care of your mother" Darota assured me

"No, we'll take better care of her. I don't want you burning out either because I don't think I can handle something happening to you as well because of me" I said as Darota nearly teared up "Keep chopping" I told her not wanting her to start a tear fest

"It warms my heart to hear that from you Ms. Blair" Darota told me as she continued to chop

"I figured you'd say that" I laughed "Can I ask you a question?" I then said as my mind had drifted off to a thought I had last night "Lets call you know who…boy, for safe keeping" I told her

"Okay, tell me about boy" Darota smiled

"Sometimes when I'm with boy, I feel like I'm at Marc Jacobs" I told her

"During fashion week?" Darota asked

"Especially during fashion week" I replied "It's like…okay, maybe I should rephrase this. It's like being at fashion week where I'm constantly on a thrill ride. I mean there are certain dresses that I love then there are others, very few, but I don't like them but I appreciate them because they're made by such an amazing designer" I told her but yet she still looked confused

"Does boy wear dresses?" Darota asked

"Darota! Focus" I told her "The dresses represent what boy does for me, and the designer is boy" I explained

"Okay, I think I understand now" Darota smiled "But you love all the dresses by the designer basically?" she said

"I can't wait to wear them. I mean they match with all the important designer shoes I own from Louboutin, Choo, Bensimon…" I began to list before Darota cut me off

"I understand" Darota said becoming annoyed with the list "Do you think you might love these dresses or is it the designer?" she asked

"I don't know. I mean these dresses by the designer are perfect but can't be worn everywhere in the countries that matter" I replied

"But does the designer mean something to you? If the designer does then it shouldn't matter what country you wear the dress in because the dress on its own makes you smile" Darota asked

"The dresses and the designer mean a lot to me. I've never felt this way about a waistline ….and its hemlines constantly surprise me. But this designer though…I don't know" I told her

"Oh, Ms. Blair…I think you know, your just afraid to admit it" Darota said

"Or maybe if I admit then I'll want to share it with everyone and not everyone will be happy about my designer…people will get hurt" I told her as I thought more and more about him "Because I do, I do love the designer, I love how the dresses make me feel. I love how when I think it won't fit that it just slips on perfectly. I especially love that I could be anything with the designer and he'll still find beauty to create a dress just for me, the designer even gave me this cheap ring but instead of me tossing it in the trash, I wear it like its Cartier" I said just as Serena made her way into the kitchen

"What about a designer?" Serena asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice

"Nothing, I was just talking about my dress for the fundraiser" I said

"Who's the designer?" Serena asked "Maybe I can wear one of his dresses because I just can't find a designer that I haven't worn" she smiled as I had to force a smile as she's worn this designer many of times, she just never appreciated the dresses. If she wore anymore of the dresses by this designer, I'd be like a depressing Taylor Swift song talking about love lost.

* * *

**[Chuck's P.O.V.]**

It's good to be back. I do believe I have been gone too long. With the news that I've received from one of my associates, its clear that I have business to tend to. It will come at the expense of some, but the end game has to stay the same. Why?…because I'm Chuck Bass


	16. Bare and Naked

**Chapter Sixteen- Bare and Naked**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I wonder what my life would have been like if I would have just sent the text, I mean I keep running that thought through my mind at every second I get that now it's just torturing me. Since her mothers trip to the hospital, she's been spending most of her time back at the penthouse and of course now that Serena knew her intent…she was always there as well. We'd hang out a bit during our breaks in between classes but it was just so platonic to the point where I was living in the 1950's with her. I missed her next to me in bed, I missed her kiss, I missed our banter , I missed making coffee for her. I swear when I get up now, I get two cups and pour the coffee in only to realize I'm the only person drinking coffee now. I'm going insane and Waldorf is the cause of it. At work, I'm nearly busting my balls just to stay afloat because I'm constantly texting her and sending her stuff that I should be talking to her about over dinner and a red wine…I know I drink wine now at dinner. Walking down the hallway down to my next class, I let out a sigh as I don't know how I'm going to make it through work and get all jazzed up for the release party this weekend that Perry is all excited about. Ross doesn't say much to me anymore, I guess he's upset about the whole me going behind his back with the Eliot thing but whatever…he was the best fit. Just as I turn the corner, I'm immediately being tugged into a electrical room.

"What the…" I said before I realized who it was "Waldorf, what are you doing?" I then asked her

"Are you really asking that question, I thought it was obvious" Blair said

"Not to me. I thought you hated being trapped in closed spaces?" I then asked as I look around to see just where exactly we are like the true nerd that I am "Waldorf, this is the electrical room…I have water in my bag…" I then state

"Oh, my God…are you serious? Do you not recognize what I'm trying to do?" Blair told me as it began to dawn on me

"Sorry, I've been tired and Perry is planning this whole party so he's asking a million questions about tablecloths" I said as I run my hand through my hair

"Work is that bad?" Blair laughed

"And I can't sleep because I sort of have this whole thing where I sleep better with you…Waldorf, I miss you and I need to know when your coming back" I told her as I put my hands around her waist

"How cave man of you Humphrey" Blair laughed "I'll be back soon but I'm helping my mother organize her business…you know the stress free way, but the more I work with her, the more I realize stress is the only thing she's given me" she said

"So sneak away one night, we could meet up somewhere and just be like the old times" I smiled at her

"The old times? And which old time were you referring to, the sex arrangement or the relationship old times" Blair asked

"Is there really a difference" I laughed "So what exactly was your intentions when you pulled me in here?" I asked as I began to kiss her neck while she leaned in close to me

"Well….I was thinking we could go over our papers, I mean I have thesis statement but I just need it confirmed" Blair said as she gave me better access to her neck while she began to tug at the bottom of my shirt while I my hands began a journey of their own

"What's the thesis?" I asked as she helped relieve me of my shirt before I then captured her lips so hungrily as if they were what I needed to survive

"That stimulation can cause a better sense of relaxation" Blair said after she pulled away while I slid my hands up her skirt as she nibbled on my ears. Taking this opportunity, I slowly changed our positions as she was now pinned up against the wall

"Depends…what are your main points?" I asked her as I undid her blouse to see that she was wearing my favorite black laced bra that just let my imagination go wild before I pulled her hair to side so I could once again have good access to her neck

"Watching television can relax your mind because lets face it…television is crap these days" Blair responded with a slight laugher as I slid her underwear down so that it was now down to her ankles. We both looked down to the ground to see that it was just one less item clothing in between us now "Then there is the good therapeutic aroma therapy that can cause relaxation" she whispered as she began to tug at my pants while I pulled her into another kiss that just consumed my every primal urge. Leaning down slightly, I picked her up not breaking our connection of lips.

"You know this is crazy right?" I asked her as I couldn't help but laugh

"What?…my paper?" Blair asked

"No, I mean us being reduced to sex in a electrical room" I laughed

"It's an upgrade from the supply closet, I mean you have lights to help you now Humphrey…see, I thought this through" Blair teased

"But I don't know if I can live off of closet hook ups…I mean they fulfill my fantasy of taking you anywhere and anyplace" I smiled

"Technically this is me taking you, I pulled you in" Blair said always searching for the technicality of it all

"And yet I'm the one pulling down clothes" I said looking over at her underwear on the floor "Green, huh? I see your not staying consistent with your laundry" I teased as she hit me in the chest

"Very funny coming from the guy who can't be on time to save his life" Blair fired back "Now do the whole swirl thing that I like" she said preparing for us to go back to our sex mode

"You can't tell me what to do, I have to sort of…get to it by the mood" I told her

"Then get to it" Blair replied

"Not in the mood, I mean I'm in the mood to…you know, but I need to gradually get there" I said

"If you get any more gradual then you'll be on life support" Blair replied

"For once, can I just be the man in this relationship" I said

"You are, you're the man who has to gradually do sexual favors. I mean really Humphrey has it been that long?" Blair said in that preppy tone

"I'm sorry if I like to remain faithful" I laughed

"That's great to hear for future purposes. I can scratch off golden retriever from my list of things to get when I get a house" Blair teased

"See, I miss this…only you can make a guy sexually frustrated even when he's about to have sex" I laughed

"I'm only doing my job" Blair smiled "And for the record…I miss you, too" she said letting me see that side of vulnerability that I loved so much before I took my hand with a stroke of curiosity to pull down her bra strap. Leaning in, I placed a kiss on her shoulder then began to lead a trail up to her neck that caused her to moan as she pulled my pants and boxers down.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Okay, an electrical room hookup wasn't the classiest thing but like I told Humphrey…its better than a supply closet. Though what happened in the supply closet wasn't exactly classy, which I don't intend to share but I can say that I feel stimulation all over. It felt so good to be in his arms again, it was like I was finally at peace and that nothing could go wrong with us being together. Sure we do our usual bickering but I wouldn't change that about us because that's what makes us, us. Giving much thought to what Humphrey had told me, I couldn't help but fall for the idea of getting to spend a night with him…a night where we could be together without whispers and texting. So on the ride back to the penthouse I had Darota arrange something at the Chatwal Hotel, when she had sent me the details of what was to be expected for tonight I could say that I was more than excited for the evening. Now if only I can get my hands on his other wish or should I say Darota's hands on it before I had to leave for the hotel. Looking at the last text that Humphrey had sent me had my face wrenched with happiness as I stepped off the elevator. Nearly caught of guard, I was surprised to see Serena sitting in the living room flipping through magazines.

"What's got you all smiles?" Serena asked me as I did my best to pretend like my happiness was so generic

"I got the results about my test back, you know the one I stayed up all night studying for, and of course I passed. Now that leaves all my attention to be turned towards the photoshoot that I've been seriously thinking of having in the Hamptons" I lied as I made my way over to sit on the sofa across from her as I could never picture myself telling her the only thing I had stayed up all night doing was talking to Humphrey

"That's good. I just figured the smiles were because you had a little run in with a boy….your looking a little disheveled B" Serena smiled as she point out to be my not so neat attire from my after sex escapade in the electrical room

"Oh, no…I was trying on clothes at Ralph Lauren for that magazine release party that Humphrey works for. I was in a rush to get back and just completely lost myself…I'm glad this test is out of my way because I'm slowly feeling myself morph into Vanessa Abrams" I said as I reached over to grab a magazine "Why? What boy do you think I'm seeing" I asked her

"The usual, the ones with a plan to take over the world" Serena teased while I thought the one I'm currently seeing is the one who has an amazing taste in the arts "I'm glad you mentioned the party because I thought I was going to have to drag you to this event, I want to be there to support Dan" she told

"Yeah, Ellie and Perry Mason will be present and I'd be a fool not to be there. Epperly wants me to write a piece on it" I said "So your still on the Humphrey chase? I thought you said he thought you two weren't meant to be" I asked her

"He did but after everything that happened with Ben, of course he would say that. I can't give up on him, not when I know for sure this time that he's the one for me" Serena said

"S, just recently you were telling me about this unspoken bond with Ben…now that he's long gone, its Humphrey now. Excuse me if I take Humphrey's side in this one" I told her feeling as if I had to crush the crush

"And I agree, but look at everything that has happened between Chuck and you. After everything you two have been through and you still love him" Serena replied

"I do love him, but I still need to acknowledge that the relationship isn't healthy for both of our sakes. Are you willing to do the same for Humphrey?" I asked her

"Okay, Dan and I were never like Chuck and you" Serena laughed to herself acting like their relationship was so superior

"Look we both had messed up relationships, but the point of being in a relationship is to be better…not to be with someone you feel safe with. There's more than feeling safe that comes along with a relationship" I told her

"So you wouldn't happen to be all smiles about someone's return?" Serena asked

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

"Chuck. Chuck is back from Brazil" Serena smiled at me as I nearly froze for a moment after hearing that name and that statement…it was all OMG worthy

"When, when did he get back?" I asked

"He got back last week. He's been stowed away doing business and trying to help the D.A. with a shorter sentence for my mom, but he's back" Serena said

"And the wife?" I asked

"She's in Rome doing business, but whether they got married is the mystery to me" Serena smiled "This may be your time to get him back" she said as my body went into an alarming no

"If Chuck is back then its good that he's home, but nothing has changed. You see how I can think of the greater good…you should try it S" I said getting up from my seat as I made my over to the staircase

"Your no help!" Serena called out to me as I made my way up the stairs. The more and more I knew that Serena was seriously into getting Dan back, the more I felt guilty about seeing him behind her back. My focus has to be on tonight, and just about having a night for myself and not thinking about every little thing.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Looking at my bank account, I'm happy to see that I actually have a substantial amount of money deposited in. It felt good to pay the rent and not have to ask if Blair had paid the other half because now, I could afford to pay it in full and still have more than enough to live off pretty wealthy. They had always said that working with Perry would pay off in more ways than one, and I had to say that I was starting to truly believe that, I was writing and being a part of something that I really believed in while getting paid an insane amount of money for it. During my lunch break, I had gone down to the department stores to pick out a gift for Waldorf since tonight just seemed tattooed to my brain as well as are morning romp in the electrical room. Just as I was waiting outside for a taxi, Ross caught up to me and just wanted to talk so we ended up going towards the department store together. It had been cool to finally talk to Ross, because after the whole Eliot thing…I was beginning to think that our whole work relationship was being tarnished. Most of the ride we hadn't really said much but small conversation, but when we got to the jewelers he seemed to be a bit interested as to why I was at the jewelers.

"So what's with the whole jewelers thing?" Ross asked as he looked around as well

"I'm picking up a gift" I told him as I just looked around at other stuff but I pretty much knew what I wanted for her

"A gift for a girl?" Ross asked "Aw, Humphrey….how did I miss the fact that your in the love boat" he laughed

"There is a girl, but love…its…it's complicated" I told him as I didn't really feel comfortable talking in the open about my relationship with Waldorf

"Either you feel or you don't, there's nothing really complicated about it" Ross said "So which is it?" he then asked

"How about I care very deeply for her and I'm not quite ready to divulge my personal life to you" I laughed

"Okay, okay I completely understand" Ross replied as I felt a little bad that I shut down any chance of a conversation that we could have had. Of course I have to guard what I'm going to say but I think there is no denying the fact that I did and am in love with Waldorf.

"The girl, the one this gift is for…she means a lot to me. She's practically the only great thing in my life right now, and I haven't had that in a while" I told him "I'm sorry, did that sound all sappy" I said realizing that he was giving me this weird look

"Yeah, your in love" Ross said just as the clerk brought the gift out to me all ready wrapped in velvet wrapping. Handing over my card, I began to sign the paperwork that she handed to me before I gave it back to her.

"I'm lucky, that's all I can say" I told him with a grin on my face

"So how'd you two meet?" Ross then asked me

"Uh, it's actually a funny story. I dated her best friend and we basically had to tolerate each other. My relationship with her best friend was off and on, but we pretty much were all associated together. We both were dealing with bad relationships that ended, and we started hanging out…then the rest was history" I told him

"That sounds…interesting" Ross laughed "I feel like I've heard this in a movie or something" he laughed

"You would think, we love movies…that's all we do. But yeah, it does sound like something out of movie, a very dysfunctional one" I laughed

"Dysfunction is nice, it leads to great sex. I dated a girl that just loved to fight, but the sex was amazing" Ross said

"It's more than sex with us, I mean its good but its more than that. She's got this amazing heart and she's the most hilarious person I've ever met. I've just never felt this way about anyone before and I guess that's the scary thing about this relationship…I just want to give her the moon and I know that I can't but with her…it feels like I can if I believe so. But the biggest thing that lets me know that I love her is that she believes in me, I don't know why she would or how she finds that small good, but she does…she believes in me, my writing…she believes in me" I said feeling as if I was doing a rant about my love for Waldorf

"Have you told her?" Ross asked

"No. I mean I don't know how to tell a girl that I have no business being with that I'm completely and madly in love with her" I sighed

"And that reasoning right there is the reason why you're a writer" Ross smiled "We have art of words, and I think you'll find it" he said

"We also have the art to make a tragedy the most heartfelt thing known to man" I laughed

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Chuck is back. I thought he'd be flaunting his newly formed relationship all over the newspapers if he did return, and the very fact that he's not scares me a little. If Chuck Bass is quiet then it means he's plotting something, maybe it has to do with taking down Russle but its not a good thing even for Thorpe if he is. Whatever, I'll worry about that bridge…wait, I don't need to worry because that's not my problem anymore. I wish the best for him but I can't be his safety net when he self destructs. After having a light brunch with my mother, I began to feel a lot better that she was taking her health seriously and just wasn't chalking it up to crap the doctor said. Darota has gone beyond and above to make life easy for her and I really think I should do something to show her that I appreciate it, and I appreciate her even if I don't say it a lot. On my way over to the hotel, I had arranged for Darota and her family to get a weekend here as well so she could relax…I think she'll love that because she loves to be pampered. See, I'm growing. Once I arrived at the room, I could see that Humphrey had made it long before me which had ruined my plan to spruced up before he arrived. Putting my coat down, he came out still dressed in his dress shirt and pants stuffing his face with bag of chips….yes, this was a sight that would make a girl horny, not. Giving him a simple look of disgust and all he did in his usual Humphrey way, was laugh at me as he walked up to give me a kiss.

"How was your day?" Dan asked as he lead me over to sofa

"It was eventful" I sighed "Serena is in love with you again" I mentioned

"Oh, that's nice" Dan laughed before I turned to glare at him "Hey, I told you how I feel…if your still worried about that then there is nothing I can do" he replied

"That's not what your suppose to say" I said as he began to massage my shoulders after putting the bag of potato chips down….of course he wiped his hands clean first before even touching my silk shirt, he wasn't crazy

"What am I suppose to say?" Dan asked as he just obliged the craziness I was most likely going to come up with

"Your suppose to be like, I will march over there now and tell her its over and there is no chance in hell we'd get back together" I said so dramatically as if this were one my classic movie moments

"Okay, I can fit her in after my lunch meeting on Monday. Are we going to have another sex romp in the electrical room? Because if not then I could do it then" Dan teased as I elbowed him in the stomach "You do know I was joking?" he laughed

"And you do know I know seven different ways to kill someone" I replied

"And that's the part where things got a little creepy" Dan laughed finding it a bit strange that I knew that "Surprisingly Waldorf, I'm not all too surprised by that statement" he then said

"I've had a few conversations with real Russians at the Russian Tea Room, I'm certified" I teased as he kissed my neck

"I'm pretty sure" Dan said before he pulled away and got up from the sofa to lead me over to the bed

"Real subtle Humphrey! I'm not some prostitute" I said finding his romantic bone a bit lacking as he just walked over to the closet to pull a bag out along with a box "Or this could get interesting depending on what's in there" I said becoming intrigued with a smile from ear to ear

"Now before we get to that, I was thinking we could order a pizza…I'm starved, what do you want?" Dan asked as he just sat the presents down on the nightstand then walked away like it was nothing

"Uh, okay….what's with the presents" I smiled

"Why the smiles now? I thought I was treating you like a prostitute" Dan said

"A high end one, you know, Julia Roberts. She's clearly made being a lady of the night somewhat elegant as long as presents are given…so give presents" I said excitedly as he just smiled at me before he grabbed my hands so that I was on my knees in the bed

"Undress" Humphrey said as he began to undo his dress shirt

"Okay, now we're back to the prostitute bit…I want Julia Roberts not one of the Hugh Grant girls" I declared as he threw his shirt onto the bed beside me

"All right, I'm just gonna get naked and then you'll feel bad that your not getting naked with me" Dan said as he unzipped his pants to pull them down

"You get naked, I just want the present" I said before I turned to grab the box but he quickly took it from me "Okay, what's the purpose of bringing out the presents only to put them there? Clearly they're for me…so give it to me" I told him

"Oh, I intend to. And you can take that anyway you like because all definitions can count tonight" Dan smirked "Now will you please undress?" he asked once more as he was down to his boxers and did have to admit that he looked good naked

"Drop trousers Humphrey, then I'll consider" I teased before he just flashed a hundred watt smile as he leaned down to pull his boxers down revealing all that was of him

"Now, your turn" Dan replied as I slowly got off the bed and walked in front of him so that we were nearly inches a part. Undoing my blouse, I could feel his eyes on me as if he were memorizing every part of me. Dropping my blouse to the floor to reveal my red lace bra, Humphrey extended his hand to pull the strap down as he had fallen under my spell just by the sight of my skin. Pulling my skirt down that he so conveniently hiked up earlier this morning, I stepped out my skirt as I was down to my bra and underwear while wearing my heels

"Should I leave the heels on? I leaned in to ask him as he seemed to have dirty thoughts running through his mind before he put his hands at my waste and began lead them down to my right foot, where he took one heel off one by one just before began to kiss the greater portion of my thigh as he kneeled down. Looking up at me, he then turned his gaze down to my underwear as he took both of his hands and pulled them down so that I could step out of them. My heart was racing, I mean what was he going to do…I was completely in his control and he knew it, we both were pretty much naked but I felt the barest of us both. Getting up to his feet, he turned me around so that my back was pressed up against his body and trust me I could feel him more than you know. Running his hands over my back, he began to place sweet kisses in random places that seemed to be the starting point for the sensation that was running through my body. His hands traveled up to the straps of my bra before he traced them all the way back to the clasp, and within a moment of sweet kisses along my shoulder blade he unhooked the clasp and then we were both naked. Turning slowly towards him, I felt like a virgin all over again just wondering what he had planned for me and that whatever he did that I would be more than happy to oblige his wished. Grabbing my hands he brought them up to his lips as he kissed them while keeping eye contact with me.

"How you ever thought your body wasn't perfection baffles me" Dan whispered to me as he pulled a strand of hair away from my face before he looked me in the eyes and I swear he was looking into my soul. Taking my hand he lead me into the bathroom where our oversized bath tub was filled with bubble bath with rose petals around the tub. "I figured since you had a long day that you might want to unwind" he whispered to me as he guided me into the tub of warm water that felt relaxing as soon as I sat in it, while he got in on the other side. We shared our tiring stories of the day, which ultimately after we had poked fun at them…they weren't as bad as we thought, but just funny in their own way. All in all I was becoming more amazed with Humphrey as he managed to make a simple thing like taking a bubble bath together seem like the best part of my day as we had our bubble fight and jus simply enjoyed hanging out like we use to.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Sitting up towards the end of the bed with only the sheets to cover my lower half, I looked on at her sleeping and just knew that I wanted this, I wanted to be the reason she laughed or the reason she smiled. Never would I have imagined that a girl like Blair Waldorf would ever be the girl for me, but the things I wanted most…I found. I knew after tonight that I didn't want to go back to be a secret because my feelings for her weren't anymore, they were written all over my face so that I was drowning in them. She begins to stir and as her eyes flutter open, she just smiles…not knowing for what reason, she just smiles. Looking down at me she then begins to sit up against the back board of the bed as we both just look at each other. There was no awkwardness or wondering because we knew what we were thinking, we knew that this thing had gone past a sexual arrangement between bitter people that had to watch their exes live their lives, but actual feelings between. We felt it when sex between us was no longer sex, it was making love to each other like we had done moments ago…it was deeper and their was emotion behind it. I knew that when I looked at her that she missed me just as much as I missed her and that was satisfying to know that the person you practically have given your heart to has cherished it and taken care of it.

"So…we go back to Humphrey and Waldorf after this?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand to give it a sweet kiss while she wrapped the sheets around her body

"Dan and Blair" Blair replied

"It'll never be Dan and Blair, Waldorf" I laughed "Not out there" I then said

"I don't think its even been that way between us. You're always going to be Humphrey to me" Blair smiled "My Humphrey" she laughed softly

"I want that. I want to be yours, just like I want you" I said making it clear that this was something I wanted so badly

"I do too" Blair smiled weakly before I leaned in to kiss her

"What's stopping us? I mean besides the obvious people, but what's stopping us from being Dan and Blair of Humphrey and Waldorf?" I asked her as she pulled back to look in my eyes to see if I was being for real

"Look who's gone all mad on me" Blair said trying to make a joke to hide her worry

"Don't…don't make this a banter because I'm serious about this Waldorf" I told her as I moved closer towards her so that I was literally sitting in front of her "I don't want to hold your hand in the dark, I don't want to sneak around, I don't want to pretend that at a party that I'm not looking at you…because I'm looking at you, I have been for a while" I told her as I caressed her face

"It's not that simple" Blair replied

"It could be. You want me, and I want you…so there's the simplicity, it's the sneaking around that makes it complicated" I told her

"Okay, so lets say that we do…"Blair said trying to find the words

"Make us official" I filled in

"Make us official" Blair nodded in agreement "Honesty will be the best policy and will be fine?" she asked

"I can't predict what will happen, but I know that we can do this together. We work as a couple, in some odd way we fit together perfectly than anything I've ever known" I told her as I looked up to see that she was smiling at me "What?" I asked her

"You've seriously gone mad" Blair laughed

"No, I have not gone mad. I've just come to realize" I smiled "And I hope that you do too" I said before I leaned in to kiss her. For a moment I could feel she was scared of the possibility of us coming out but I could tell that she trusted me, and that trust might top the scared in her. Breaking the kiss, I leaned over to hand her the present that I had gotten for her earlier that day "I got you something" I said as she just glared at me

"Uh, duh? I knew that. You've distracted me with bubble baths and mind blowing sex, but I do still remember my presents" Blair teased before she went into opening her first gift. I could tell that she loved gifts because the way she opened them let me know she didn't want to waste any time. Opening up the box, she nearly gasped once she saw the gift that was beautifully tucked away

"We always joke about the ring, but I wanted to give you something better than just some half ass gift that I got by accident. I wanted to give you something that wasn't by accident" I told her as she continued to look on at the ring

"Wait, this isn't some engagement ring is it?" Blair asked needing to clarify before I just laughed

"No, its not an engagement ring. It's me saying I love you" I told her as she just froze for a moment "And there's that whole freak out thing I was trying to avoid" I said realizing that a moment of silence had passed between us before a single tear fell from her eye "I know it sounds crazy, but I love you…and I've known for a while, and I want to give you something that says it even when I forget to at times" I said hoping that she wasn't having second thoughts. Taking the ring out of the box, she held it between us as we both looked on at it

"I liked my other ring, you do know that right?" Blair said

"I'm aware of that" I smiled

"Even though I made fun of it, I liked the ring. I mean I haven't gotten a ring like that since I was in second grade, and even that one I had to scheme my way into getting. Is this a scheme ring?" Blair asked

"No scheme behind it" I assured her "It's the real thing, if you need to clarify I can show you my bank account" I teased before she took off her first ring that I gave her and held them both up

"I think, I think I should keep both" Blair said "I appreciate that you got me this ring, but I love them both. So if you will do the honors" she said as she handed me the rings while she put her hand out

"Is this suppose to be like a proposal type of deal" I smiled as I held her hand and slid the rings on as she just laughed "Now, the next" I said as she reached over to grab the other bag to pull out a head band before she started to laugh

"I thought I couldn't wear these in college remember?" Blair asked

"We could use it for role play, naughty and good Blair" I teased

"In your dreams Humphrey" Blair laughed before she leaned in to kiss me "Thank you for my gifts, you've actually surpassed my expectations as far as gift giving. You know how to handle a plastic pretty well" she said

"I aim to please, swiping a debit car will become my new form of work out now that my account is black with many numbers in it" I laughed

"Yeah" Blair then said

"Yeah what?" I asked

"I love you too" Blair smiled before I leaned in to kiss her "You better keep that between us" she then threatened as lay on top of her

"Your secret is safe with me" I laughed "But you do know that this defies every social rule known to man. Waldorf in love with a Humphrey" I told her

"My word against yours" Blair said "I could amend the previous statement by saying that currently at the moment I love you, who knows how I'll feel come next week. My love may have the lifespan of a plant in your care" she teased

"Aww" I groaned as I rested my face in the crook of her neck "You constantly throw the plant in my face, I can take care of a plant" I declared

"Please, I wouldn't trust you with a goldfish" Blair replied "I mean how simple could it get for you with a goldfish" she said

"Okay, well fishes aren't my cup of tea. I've always wanted a dog though, more along the lines of a puppy…"I said before she cut me off

"Okay, please. Stop right there. I will not listen to this blasphemy about you and a dog…it'll only lead to another blues clues ending except the dog will end up committing suicide under your care" Blair said as I just laughed

"Am I really that bad?" I laughed

"Your really that bad" Blair said as she joined in the laughter

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I didn't want it to end. I mean if I ever thought I had perfect nights before then I think I topped it last night. It felt good to just be with Humphrey again and be our usual snaky selves around each other, and it felt good to tell him how I really felt. We loved each other, of course hearing that takes a while to get used to but I'm getting used to the thought. This morning we didn't have the luxury to lounge around and eat second rate waffles, but I had to get back for one of Eleanor's brunch and Humphrey was going up to Hudson for the day to see his mom and the unspoken Humphrey child. I was humming like a bumbling idiot and I couldn't control myself…I am actually happy. Stepping off the elevator, I began to write a text to Humphrey to let him know that I had got home safely. Texting and walking over towards the staircase.

"Darota! Could you get me chai espresso" I called out as I took a step up on the staircase

"I gave Darota the day off, I told her you'd be tied up with business" Chuck said as the voice caused me to freeze in mid step. Slowly turning, I made my way down the stairs unsure if I should scream or hurl

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" I asked him a bit annoyed that he felt so entitled to just come inside like he owned the place

"I missed you" Chuck said with a cocky smile "Your like an annoying song that gets stuck in your head, if you hear it enough it just becomes stuck with you" he said

"And your like a venereal disease that no one wants" I smiled "What business are you talking about? I don't do business with you…anymore at least" I told him

"I think you will in the near future" Chuck smiled

"That's the funny thing about you Bass, you were never really a thinker in school because if you had a half a brain then you'd know that I'm not going anywhere near Bass Industries" I replied "Besides, what would the wife think of us doing this so called business together" I told him

"So you haven't heard. I didn't end up getting married after all, she had something along the lines of cold feet" Chuck told me

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" I said trying to feel sorry for him which I did because if anyone needed love it was Chuck

"Don't waste your sorry's on me because I think you'll be getting those in bulk" Chuck replied

"And why is that?" I asked with a slight smirk before he pulled his cell phone out to hold up

"Because as of now, I know everything there is to know about you" Chuck said as I focused in on the picture he had on his cell phone that he was clearly trying to show me but I didn't want to give him the slightest satisfaction that I cared "You see, when I was left alone in Brazil it gave me time to think. Time to think about what I want out of life, and I came back to you. You, Blair are my equal the person who understands me…" he said before I cut him off

"But we're not an us anymore. Us was destructive" I told him

"And we could change that" Chuck replied

"You can't change that" I quickly replied

"But we can, if you tried. So I was wondering what you were up to and of course you were doing the usual…trying to become the most powerful woman, which is cute by the way" Chuck said as he began to circle me giving me that usual Bass piranha like feel like I was his victim that he was about to swoop in on "Then I dug a little deeper to find something very interesting" he said as he put the phone where I could see a picture of Humphrey and I leaving the hotel "Your screwing the poor, literally" he said

"How?" I asked as my body felt lifeless "You had me followed?" I said trying to grab the phone but he moved too quickly for me to get it

"What are you thinking? Humphrey! Your screwing Dan Humphrey!" Chuck yelled "I mean have you seriously lost your mind!" he scolded me as if I was some child

"You have no right!" I yelled

"And you have no class, if you get your thrills out of sleeping with Dan Humphrey!" Chuck yelled before his eyes quickly turned toward the elevator, closing my eyes to hold back the tears, I slowly turned to see the last person I ever wanted to hear about this…S.

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena asked with a nervous laughter "Dan and Blair…that's, that's crazy" she said as she walked towards us with tears beginning to fill in her eyes "B, tell him that's crazy" she then asked of me

"Once upon an Upper Eastside moon it would be, but here's your proof" Chuck said as he handed over the phone with the picture on it while Serena looked on with shock. I didn't have the strength to look at her expression as I just looked away hoping that this was all a bad dream, that this was me hallucinating the worst possibility of going public with my relationship with Humphrey. Handing the phone back over to Chuck, Serena slowly backed away and made her way back over to the elevator

"S" I said before she cut me off

"I'll send for my things" Serena said "Oh, and…stay the hell away from me" she said before she got on the elevator. Hanging my head, I did my best to hold in the tears that just wanted to flood but I didn't want to give him that satisfaction

"Clean your mess up by the end of this week, and then maybe I'll take you back" Chuck said as he walked over to grab his coat "I'll need you on my arm but I need to know this…whatever this is between Humphrey is over" he told me

"And if I don't, if I stay with him?" I asked before he just smirked at me before he leaned in close to me

"Then I will take the greatest pleasure in destroying him piece by piece" Chuck told me before he made his way over to the elevator.


	17. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Author's Note: Due to the overwhelming amount of reviews that I got, I had to come back and get you guys another chapter sooner than I had anticipated. Thank you all for the messages and the reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen- Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I can't believe I'm honestly sitting here, I mean I'm actually sitting here with someone whom I used to love that has jumped to scum of the earth in a matter of days. I keep checking my phone hoping that Serena would want to talk but I'm not getting anything yet, she hasn't gone to Humphrey about it so I don't know whether to be worried about what Chuck has in store or what she has in store for me, but overall this situation sucks. Humphrey doesn't suspect anything and I keep wrestling with the idea of telling him but even that I'm not sure about until I know exactly what Chuck has planned. Taking a sip of my water as I look on at the menu, Chuck tortures me with his silence as he stressed over what he will eat and in the back of my mind I have half the mind to grab the fork and jab it in his neck just to release tension or a desire, whichever comes first will do.

"Can we speed this up? I have work, and Epperly doesn't take kindly to me being late for your brain thoughts" I replied not amused by his tactics

"I thought we'd spend some time together, I mean you use to always say that we never spent enough time together" Chuck replied "I think you'll like the grilled salmon" he said

"I think I'd like to leave" I quickly replied

"There's that dramatic spark I so desperately love" Chuck said with a smirk weighing heavily on his face

"And there's that cocky smile that I so desperately want to cut off your face" I said before the waiter escorted a blonde haired girl over to our table "Uh, excuse me…we're having a private conversation here" I told the waiter before Chuck got up to help the girl sit down before he thanked the waiter

"Blair, I'd like you to me Rachel" Chuck introduced as he took his seat again while she extended her hand out to me but I had to intention of caring to make a good impression

"What the hell are you doing Bass? I have work and I don't have time for this" I replied angrily

"Rachel here looks lovely doesn't she?" Chuck asked as he looked on adoringly at the girl

"Do I look like I care? I mean it, will you get on with it…what's the point of all of this?" I asked him

"I think you two would make great friends" Chuck smiled

"Check please!" I called out to the nearest waiter before Chuck waved them off

"She's pretty enough to seduce even a Brooklynite like Humphrey" Chuck said before I finally understood what he's up to

"You son of a bitch!" I said angrily as I nearly had to refrain from really jabbing the fork in his throat as the thought really became appealing at this point

"She's game for anything and that is in the sexual manner…Rachel is perfect for what you have planned" Chuck smiled as she just sat there smiling

"Go!" I turned to tell her as she looked to Chuck for confirmation

"I'll come get you once we're finished" Chuck told her in French before she happily obliged and left us alone

"How sick can you be? I mean really, hiring some French whore to do what? Seduce Humphrey" I said completely and utterly disgusted

"Your lagging on your plans, so I stepped in. Rachel is my gift to you to end your mistake" Chuck told me

"I'm not as disturbed as that" I replied

"Oh, but you use to be. You use to be a lot of things, loyal was one of them" Chuck said as he sipped on his wine

"And I still am, you just tested the loyalty too much. Now I have been there for you, even through your sick and twisted bullshit that you put me through. This is low, even for you" I said

"Do you even care what you've done. The balance of power that you've completely screwed up due to your hormones. Humphrey isn't or will never be like us…" Chuck said before I cut him off

"We're over" I replied

"I mean like us from the Upper Eastside. Yes, he associates with us and his father got lucky enough to marry into money, but he will never be like the four of us. It will always be the four of us, that's all we've got…but you've messed that up due to some whimsical feeling that is fleeting at best" Chuck told me

"Your opinion. We've screwed each other so many times that its hard to keep count anymore" I replied

"But yet we always work it out because if there is anyone four people better suited for the mess this world we live in creates, its us" Chuck said

"And we'll get through this" I said as he shook his head

"Not this, we won't get past this…not if you don't end this" Chuck told me "I can arrange for everything to go down the night of the magazine release party, and this will be all over and maybe, maybe you'll be able to repair the damage you've done" he said

"And if I don't?" I replied sadly

"Then Humphrey loses" Chuck replied "I own a percentage of the Writer, which allows me to have a bit of say in the company" he said as I nearly froze

"You wouldn't?…how can you?" I asked

"I have an associate on the inside, that's how I found out about you and Humphrey. He has the next highest percentage and all it takes is one meeting then its over for him" Chuck said "Do you really want to take things that far?" he asked before I simply just got up and left

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

I thought about this a million times, I went back and forth but I'm doing the honorable thing and I'm willing to extend a bridge of friendship. I had called my dad to meet up down at the pub to shoot a few games of pool, you know to do something that could get us talking and maybe figuring out where everything got so screwed up. He had learned of my new job and was happy that I had finally achieved the goal of a suit and tie, but I can say that I felt a little happy that he approved. Maybe this is the reason why I'm extending an olive branch out to him, maybe because I do miss him. The whole taxi ride over I had been distracted so much by Perry's constant texts he was sending me that I didn't even have time to be nervous, which in some part I was happy about.

"Yes, I got your e-mails. I've been doing nothing but getting your e-mails" I told Perry as I got out of the taxi and began to walk

"I'm not hearing enthusiasm in your voice Humphrey" Perry said

"Tablecloths really aren't my thing, you know this" I told him

"Okay, I'll oblige that fact simply because I'm starting to care less and less about this party as I'm becoming nothing short of nervous wreck about it. I got a note from my secretary that you've written another story, care to share the details?" Perry asked "Is the infamous Uptown Girl, I've read snippets of?" he asked

"Possibly. I like my original but I'm finding myself more drawn into Uptown Girl" I told him

"That's because your living the real thing, I like it. I mean you write what you know, that's the rule" Perry said

"But is it insane to change so late in the game, I mean has it gone to the printers yet?" I asked

"We have enough time to swap out, but if your passion is this new story then go through with it. I want a good final product because this magazine needs to be successful" Perry said

"And it will. Eliot's latest update is a masterpiece" I said as I headed into the pub to see my dad gathering our sticks "Okay, well I have to go, but I'll be in early to look over the final product" I told him

"And the manuscript for Uptown Girl, when will it be in my hands or should I say on its way to the printer?" Perry asked

"It'll be on the way" I smiled before we eventually ended the call

"Work?" My dad asked me

"Yeah, we're preparing for the release party" I replied "Your coming, right?" I asked him

"I wouldn't miss it" My dad replied

"How are you doing with Lilly being gone? I know she was taken into custody recently" I asked him

"The lawyers are hopeful that they can get her time reduced, then Chuck is pulling strings…" My dad said before I focused in on what I just heard

"Wait, Chuck is back?" I asked

"Yes, he's been back for about two weeks now" My dad said "Why? Were you two suppose to hang out and tell each other about your summer plans?" he then teased

"No, I'm just surprised he's back so soon without being splashed on some society page with his newlywed status and all" I laughed as I began to rack up the balls on the table

"Newlywed? Chuck has been with a different girl everyday of the night practically" My dad laughed as we both got up

"That'd be normal, Chuck and faithful don't go along together" I said

"The person I feel sorry for is Blair, I mean she seems to have been doing well for herself these past couple of months and if he comes back then they'll fall back into the same pattern" My dad said

"That's a little surprising you know the patterns now" I laughed "But I think this time will be different for them or for her. I don't think, no I know that she doesn't want him back" I smiled

"And how do you know this?" My dad asked

"Because she's happy and in love" I said trying not to burst with happiness at the thought of the fact that I was the one making her happy

"Again, I ask. How do you know this?" My dad asked

"Because I'm…I'm dating Blair Waldorf. We've been together for quite some time" I revealed to him as he nearly choked on his water

"What?" My dad asked in disbelief

"I know its shocking because she's Blair and I'm, me. But its actually pretty great between us, she's what I've been looking for and we're good together" I rambled as my dad just looked at me with all the confusion in the world

"How did this happen?" My dad asked

"I don't care to get into the full details in fear of things becoming completely awkward between us" I told him "We just started to see each other in a different light" I then said

"A dating light" My dad concluded "A light that involves…wait, is she your girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes, she is. I even gave her a ring" I told him as his eyes nearly bulged out

"I think I need to sit for this" My dad said as he walked over to the stool to take a seat "This is Blair Waldorf we're talking about" he said

"That'd be the girl" I agreed

"Are you sure about this?" My dad asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why what do you mean?" I then asked

"This is Blair Waldorf, and not to mention Chuck is back" My dad said

"So? We're together so that the puts a wrench in the reunion Chuck was hoping for…or mistress he was hoping for" I said

"Yes, but then you'd only be the added person in the drama that is Chuck and Blair" My dad said as I just looked at him "Look, I'm happy that your happy but have you honestly thought about this" he said

"What's there to think about, I'm in love with her" I said

"And you were just recently in love with Serena. Do you think that maybe the fact that you two were lonely that things escalated to a point where maybe if you weren't heartbroken wouldn't have gone to" My dad told me

"So you think that this is just some fling or something?" I asked in disbelief that he was really saying this

"I wouldn't go as far as to call it that but yeah, I think its just loneliness catching up to you" My dad said

"So we just discredit everything I feel and how I make her happy to get to the conclusion that its just loneliness" I replied

"Look, sometimes we get moments in our lives where things are perfect and they just seem to fit but sometimes that's all they are…moments" My dad said

"This coming from the guy that had to wait through Lilly's numerous marriages just to register to her" I replied not caring if I was being polite or not

"That's different" My dad replied becoming a little agitated that I took it there

"How?" I quickly asked "Because the way I see it, you mistook your loneliness for a sign that Lilly was the one for you" I then stated

"We have history, you and Blair have…" My dad said before I interrupted

"I heard you the first time, we have moments" I said before I walked over to put my stick up

"Where are you going?" My dad then asked "We're just talking. I'm trying to give you advice" he said

"No, your trying to dictate to me. I tell you something that I'm clearly proud about and you shoot it to hell all because its not something you like. Well I'm tired of doing what is right in your mind because the way I see it as is that I will never be right" I told him "And don't bother showing up to the party, I wouldn't want us to share that…moment" I said before I stormed out of the pub

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

To say I was disgusted was an understatement, but it did seem to make sense that Chuck would do something like that. I don't quite know his motivation for this, but having the truth exposed…this is not how I expected it to be. Nate had text me earlier to see if we could talk but I just couldn't deal with any of this right now, my head was spinning and I didn't know what to do at all. I was happy, what I felt wasn't a fling but I just never thought that my actions would cause this much drama all the way around. Hiring French hookers and listening to Chuck scold me was beginning to weigh on me and I just didn't know what my answer would be because the only thing from both perspectives that made me go through and not go through with it would be Humphrey and S. The four, we've been screwed up for a long time I kept thinking to myself but was I different, was I the one messing things up. I can't take this, I just wish this would all go away. Stepping off the elevator, I made my way into the penthouse to see the remaining items of Serena's stuff in the walkway. Looking on with confusion, I was surprised to look up and see S there and by her reaction from when she came down the staircase, I could tell she wasn't expecting me either.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came by to get the rest of my stuff" Serena told me in the coldest of tones as she put away a few of her items in her smaller bags "I thought you'd be at work, I didn't want to run into you" she said

"That sounds about right, you know, with the whole stay the hell away from you stance last time we spoke" I replied

"This isn't funny. It's far from funny" Serena scolded me

"I'm not, I'm sorry if it came off as funny. I was just mentioning the last time" I stumbled for words trying to show that I didn't take this as a joke before a moment of silence came between us and that's all she needed to begin grabbing her things "Well, have a nice life" she said as she began to roll her bag over towards the door before I quickly grabbed on to her arm

"Can we at least talk about this?" I asked

"What's there to talk about? You've been sleeping with Dan" Serena said as she turned to look at me "And you've lied to my face numerous times about it" she said "I bet you got some sick thrill out of it" she then pointed out

"No, it wasn't like that at all. Look, we were both hurting over losing you and Chuck…so we just comforted each other…" I said before she cut me off

"By sleeping together" Serena said

"Like you haven't made a mistake" I quickly fired back

"Yes, I have made mistakes. But I didn't continually keep doing them to you" Serena said

"It was never about hurting you" I told her

"Then what? What was it about?….you know what, ….how many times?" Serena asked

"What?" I asked in disbelief unsure as to what she was asking

"How many times did you sleep with Dan?" Serena asked

"I can't answer that" I replied sadly

"Answer!" Serena yelled

"I don't know! Numerous times, too many to count" I replied as tears streamed down my face "It just happened" I then tried to explain

"Sleeping with him once just happens, but when you make a habit out of it…that's you risking it" Serena said "When I slept with Nate, it was a one time thing…it was a mistake. But you….this was intentional" she said with tears welled up in her eyes

"No, it wasn't" I replied

"I loved him. He was the only guy I truly loved and you went and slept with him!" Serena yelled

"You were with Ben!" I yelled back

"Wow! Your just…your really something. Now your justifying your betrayal, you knew how I felt about Dan" Serena said

"Which is why I never meant to hurt you. Dan and I, we just had this thing and it was hard to control…" I said with tears coming down my face

"Are you? Are you in love with him?" Serena then asked as she looked at me closely "Are you love with Dan?" she then asked again

"I don't know" I replied not wanting to expose my feelings in fear that it would drive us further apart

"Either you know or you don't!" Serena yelled "So tell me which is it?" she then said

"I think I may but then…I don't know" I told her

"Oh, please. Don't deny your feelings on my account because regardless we're over, so you might as well be honest right now" Serena said

"Don't say that. We've gone through worse and we've managed to make it through. You can't just throw away years of friendship…" I said trying to make her understand that our relationship meant more than something we toss away because it was last season

"You did. You threw us away the moment you got in bed with him" Serena replied

"I love you. You're my sister, we…" I said trying to convince her before she stopped me

"Your none of those things to me anymore" Serena stated

"Please, just tell me what I can do to make this right…I want to make us right" I cried

"At this point, I really can't say because I'm so disgusted with you that the only thing would be wishing something I would regret later on. You were my constant, you were the one person in my life I could always count on to be honest with me, but you go and do this….how do we go back to what we were after this?" Serena said as she was slowly breaking down in front of me and I had to admit that my heart was breaking with each tear. I motioned to say something in hopes that I could say something to make her realize but the vibration of my phone ringing stopped me from doing some. Pulling my phone out I checked to see that it was Humphrey calling…this was perfect time, right when I'm losing my best friend "Is that Dan?" she asked

"I'm not answering. This is important to me, fixing our relationship is more important to me" I told her as I just tried to ignore the vibration

"Answer it" Serena said "See what he wants? He may want to make you dinner and share a glass of wine…you know since that's what we used to do, and you always wanted to be me…so there, answer the call" she told me before I just hit the ignore button on the phone

"No, I'm trying…if I could make you see" I said before she just laughed to herself as she headed over to the elevator

"There is nothing left, and that's your fault. I'm sure Chuck has come up with some perverse way for you to get him back, but I'm not him…I want nothing to do with you and I mean that. So delete me from your phone, your invite list…anything with you being there, I want no part in" Serena told me as she pushed the button for the elevator "You've made your mess, now you deal with it" she said before she stepped on the elevator. Watching her leave was amongst the hardest things I've ever had to endure because this time it felt real, it felt like the end had truly come and it was my fault. I had traded in years of our friendship and now…I don't think there was anyway for me to get her back. Tears fell like rain and for the most part I couldn't stop it. Pulling my phone out, I began to dial a familiar number as I hated the thought but this was the only way to clean up what I had destroyed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" Chuck answered his phone

"I'm in, but we do it my way" I told him as I could hear his smirk beginning to form

"You always did like to be on top" Chuck replied

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Class was a drag today. I don't think I even paid attention to one thing that the teacher said because I had spent half the night up worrying about Waldorf. Things have been weird lately, I mean we usually talk late into the night but last night she hadn't called me back. I can't say that hearing Chuck was back was pleasing at all but I didn't have time to worry about that. My suit needed to be picked up, then I had to drop off my manuscript to Perry, then I had to write a speech for the party tonight…I had too much to worry about to worry about Chuck Bass. Though I was a little happy that he was helping Lilly out, not for my dad's sake but for Serena's. I didn't love her like I used to but I still care about her to not want anything bad to happen to her. Making my way out of the class, I quickly walked over towards Waldorf class to wait for her. Note to self, ignore all things party planning from Perry because once again he's texting me about the tablecloths, hell note to self…never give input again on a party. As I begin to make more mental notes to myself Waldorf comes out looking as if she had a rough night.

"Hey" I said cutting her off but more so I surprised her by my sudden appearance

"Dan" Blair replied

"Uh, hey. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch…since when do you call me Dan?" I then asked realizing the name change

"I was just…you caught me off guard. I don't think I did good on my test, and I was just thinking about it" Blair told me

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that" I replied knowing that failing was something she hated the most out of anything "Well how about we make lunch my treat then" I then proposed

"Sure, we could do lunch but it has to be quick because I've got to go to the office" Blair said as we began to walk out towards the quad

"So what did you do last night?" I asked

"I just slept. I was so tired from work that I went home and crashed" Blair replied as she pulled her phone out

"Oh, well you know you could have come over to the loft and crashed…we could've done the whole waffles thing" I smiled

"I know but I was closer to the penthouse" Blair said

"Fair enough. So I made the mistake of hanging out with my dad yesterday, and he told me something interesting" I told her as we went over to the hot dog cart and order our foods

"The Humphrey is back together? That's good to hear, flannel shirts will be back in business again" Blair said as I just laughed

"Ha, ha, ha. No, he told me that Chuck was back. He said that he was back for quite some time" I told her as she didn't seem phased by it

"Well he does live here Humphrey, what do you expect?" Blair replied as she put ketchup on her hot dog

"Yeah, I know that…you don't seem surprised by it, has he tried to contact you?" I asked

"Chuck has made attempts but nothing out of the ordinary. I've been to busy to even really get involved the drama that is Chuck" Blair said

"But you do know that he apparently didn't get married, right? I mean he might be married but is entertaining the hell out of infidelity" I said

"I feel like your trying to tell me something without really telling me" Blair turned to tell me "If you have something to ask Humphrey just say it, spit it out?" she asked me

"No, I was just mentioning the fact that Chuck is back in hopes of gaging where your at with all of this. I know how you were hurt when he left with the goal of marrying Raina" I said feeling like I had to defend myself

"So what? Chuck is back and I just lose all self control and self pride, glad to know you think highly of me" Blair replied as I couldn't get her attitude at the moment

"I was just curious, I mean you were curious when Serena said she was interested in getting back together…so I was interested in if Chuck being back effected you" I said

"And I thought we discussed that, Serena was us projecting our fears that we got passed and apparently we're still in the past" Blair said

"Okay, now I feel like we're arguing without really arguing, what's going on?" I asked her "It's okay to be…I don't know nervous" I said

"I'm not arguing, I'm simply stating that I'm not all broken over Chuck being back like you might think" Blair replied

"I never said you were broken" I said finding it a bit odd the choice words she was saying "Okay, why don't we…just stop talking about Chuck all together" I then proposed

"Good idea" Blair replied in a sarcastic tone

"Is everything okay, I mean not referring to anything Chuck…but with your mom or Serena, just anything that's bugging you?" I asked her

"Nothing is bugging me, I just thought we wouldn't be playing twenty questions with each other. I thought you could do blunt honesty" Blair said once again with the choice of words I thought

"I'm honest, I just don't think honesty would suit the moment right now with us" I said holding back what I really wanted to say

"Look, clearly your getting annoyed with me and I'm just all over the place…so why don't we just call this lunch and see each other tonight" Blair proposed as she threw her hot dog in the trash

"I'm not annoyed I just don't get why your acting like…I hate to say this, but a bitch" I said hoping that I would get slapped after saying that "Are you on your period?" I then asked hoping that could be the reason

"And this conversation has reached its end" Blair said as she forced a smile and tried to turn away but I quickly grabbed onto her hand

"Don't…look I'm sorry. I was being an ass, and I guess it's the fact that I'm not seeing you as much as I used to, so I just want to know what your thinking because I was privy to that on a daily basis when you were at the loft. But I do want to be with you right now, and if you want to belittle me than that's fine because then that'll mean we're still together" I told her as she just sighed "And clearly your tired, how about we just go back to the loft and you can sleep until you have to go in or we could go to the library and sleep, and I'll just wake up when its time" I suggested to her as she couldn't help smile "I really wish I could kiss you right now" I said staring on at her lips while getting the occasional looks to see if anyone was looking but we were hidden away under the bridge of the underpass of the quad

"Just kiss me Humphrey" Blair playfully shrugged as I leaned in to kiss her

"I love you" I whispered as I held her close "I'm sorry" I then said before I placed a kiss on both her eyelids as she just rested her forehead up against my lips as if she needed some strength to be infused in her

"I hate to leave like this, but I really do have to get to work" Blair sighed in frustration as she reluctantly moved away from my embrace "But I will be looking forward to seeing you tonight. Your actually a part of an accomplishment with your writing and all" she smiled

"Yeah, I actually have a surprise for you on that one" I said giving her another quick kiss

"Like what?" Blair asked

"You'll just have to wait, its something that was inspired by you" I said before she slowly began to back away

"Okay, well I look forward to seeing it" Blair said before she eventually turned to catch a cab. Watching her from a far I couldn't help but smile and know in my heart of hearts that my dad was wrong, he was wrong about everything and I couldn't wait to prove him wrong. Just as I was singing my rebel cry I felt a vibration come from my cell phone. Pulling it out I quickly saw that it was another Gossip Girl blast. Opening it up I was nearly caught off guard to see the picture of Blair and Chuck out at dinner together.

"Looks like the flame is still there. XOXO, Gossip Girl" I read to myself as confusion was all that was on my face on how we were arguing about Chuck a couple of minutes ago and how she wouldn't be effected by his return to get to a pic of them together

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

I hated this. I hated everything about what was going on. I mean I was picking pointless fights with Humphrey, which he could clearly see was me being bitchy, which was the point. I just never thought I'd be in this position, I thought that returning to old form would have made me a little more ruthless but this hurt too much. It took every ounce of me to keep myself from crying and wanting to tell him the whole truth about what was going on, but I couldn't…I didn't even know if I was okay with what was supposed to be going on tonight. When I arrived at the party, Humphrey came up and mentioned that we needed to talk so that let me know that he got the Gossip Girl blast. Luckily Perry had him on a short chain that way it made it nearly impossible for him to even step away for a moment without pulling him away to speak with someone else. At this point I was glad that we weren't alone because I don't think I could hold up in front of him, especially since Humphrey was starting to read me well. A part of me was hoping that I would see Serena here but I knew that would be highly unlikely after our last conversation, but not seeing her hear just helped me realize all that I lost and why I had to do this. Going by the bar, I grabbed a glass of champagne to ease the pain as I looked on to see that Rachel was going in for the kill and I could hear that cunning laughter come up to me.

"Vodka, on the rocks" Chuck requested as he leaned up against the bar

"Your slithering around, I thought you wanted to remain a silent partner?" I asked with disgust in my voice

"And miss the show, I wouldn't dare" Chuck laughed "You look a little glib, I thought you'd be happy that your making an attempt to rebuild with Serena" he said

"Only you'd smile during this situation. Nothing about this is good, it's sickening" I told him "I'm only doing this in an effort to make things right" I said

"You are, it may not feel like it now but it will get better" Chuck said

"I'm glad to have those crappy words of non wisdom" I replied as I took a sip of my cosmopolitan to turn to see that Rachel was walking over towards us

"I ready for drink" Rachel said with her heavy French accent

"Drink? What is she talking about?" I asked as Chuck grabbed a wine glass and poured a white substance into it "Whoa! What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked him in disbelief

"I'm taking care of it" Chuck said "There is no way a sober Humphrey will ever go through with it" he told me

"Yes, but that stuff your giving him is a drug, a drug that has messed people up…and I'm not trying to hurt him" I told him

"You have any better suggestions?" Chuck asked sarcastically "I thought you were in?" he then asked as I turned to look over at Humphrey who was truly in his element as he was talking with different people

"I said no drugs involved, I made that specifically clear" I told him

"And I made it specifically clear that if you don't follow through with this, I will follow through with my plan" Chuck said

"Are you that hell bent on destroying him because I slept with him? Your issue isn't with him, its with me…it's the fact that I found someone else other than you and that drives you insane. So instead of being a man and admitting that you screwed us up, you have to destroy someone who has no relevance to you" I told him

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Humphrey walks around with his morals while he looks down at the rest of us, it'd be nice to see where those morals will be when I toss his as into poverty" Chuck said

"If you want something than deal with me, but leave him out of it" I said

"You mean as much to me as a five dollar bill, I prefer more" Chuck said

"Then fine, but this…this is off, I won't do this" I said grabbing the glass and pouring it out onto the floor "I'm out" I told him before I went over to grab my coat and stormed out with little protest from Chuck. Ignoring the request for a driver by the concierge, my main focus was to just leave and get out there. With tears streaming down my face as I'm walking down the fairly dim streets of New York, I can hear footsteps running from behind me calling out my name in what appears to be a familiar voice. I want to turn around but I can't, this seems to be the motto of my life now…no time to look back but muster forward.

"Waldorf! Waldorf!" Dan said to me as he got close behind me before he literally had to turn me around "You were just going to leave without saying anything?" he asked me as I just cried

"Because I have to go. I have to leave" I cried

"Is this because of Chuck?" Dan asked as I just got quiet for a few seconds trying to control my tears "Tell me! Is this about Chuck?" he asked

"Yes, this is about Chuck. This is about Serena, this is about Chuck…this is about everyone" I replied in between tears

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked in confusion

"They know. They know about us" I told him as he just looked shocked

"How?" Dan asked

"Chuck had someone following me and they figured it out" I told him as he just tried to get it to register in his head "Serena came in and heard us, and now…she's gone" I cried as he tried to pull me into a hug but I just pushed away "Don't. Don't. I don't want to be held" I said

"Look, things will be hard but this is what we wanted. We didn't want to sneak around anymore, we wanted to be open to be us" Dan said

"I know, but I just didn't think it would hurt this badly" I cried as he just looked on at me

"It'll hurt but we've got each other. I promised you I will be there, and I just…just let me there for you" Dan said

"We can't…we can't be together anymore" I cried

"Waldorf" Dan said in disbelief by what I said "Blair, c'mon…this is, this is just a knee jerk reaction" he tried to reason "I mean this, this is what we wanted. I love you and you love me, we were planning on telling people" he said just trying to make it make sense to me

"I know, but I can't for reasons I can't explain to you" I said before he quickly grabbed my shoulders

"Please explain. Explain to me how you can just…end us, like this doesn't mean anything?" Dan asked as I could see his eyes become watery

"You know that song by John Mayer that you have on your ipod. The song about the burning room?" I asked him as he just shook his head

"Slow dancing in a burning room" Dan replied

"That's us. As much as we can say that we could work, this will never work and its inevitable" I cried

"We're not some damn song. We're Waldorf and Humphrey" Dan replied unable to control his emotions as the tears were becoming more visible by the minute

"We're that song, and we just…we were stupid to think it could be more" I said in between tears

"No" Dan replied as he turned his back towards me "No" he repeated "No!" he then yelled

"Congratulations on your accomplishment, I'm proud of you. Your going to be a great writer" I said before I leaned in to kiss the back of his head before I took a moment and sobbed silently at the tragic ending of it all before I turned and before I could take a step he pulled his hand back to grab onto my hand

"Don't" Dan whispered softly before I gripped on tight to his hand knowing this would be the last

"I have to" I said before I broke free of his embrace and continued to walk away.

* * *

**[Chuck's P.O.V.]**

Looking out at the city, I begin to realize more and more that I want it all. I use to think it was a bad thing, but its ambition and my father always use to say that a man without ambition is a man doing nothing with his life. Blair was right, the thought of Humphrey having her made me sick to my stomach but I've made my mistakes and this…this slip up was just her mistake. She's forgiven mine, and now…I have to forgive hers. We will fix things and will go back to us, it has to. Taking me away from my silence, I hear him enter and in the darkness of the night I know that this is one game I have to push aside in order to focus on the main task. Blair.

"Humphrey was brilliant tonight. Makes me question why you wanted me to get all the information on him" Ross said

"He has that knack, and I've always hated that…but I have to push that aside. So that is why I have decided to honor our agreement" I said before I pulled an envelope out my desk to hand to him "Your shares to Bass Industries" I told him

"I appreciate this" Ross smiled "Your father would be proud to see the determination you have in bringing the company back to its status. Almost makes me understand why you want Waldorf on your arm" he then stated

"Just keep an eye on Humphrey and there will be more where that's coming from" I told him "Waldorf, I will take care of that" I then said


	18. It's Official Freddie Prinze Jr

Chapter Eighteen- It's Official Freddie Prinze Jr

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Why do I even opening my eyes. Everything seems so blah now. I mean have you ever woke up and just said what's the point because everything feels so blah….it's like blah this, blah that, blah everything. Darota comes in to open the curtain to let that good old New York sunshine come through and I swear I feel like a vampire about to burst into flames as the sun rays weaken me even more than I let on. Grabbing the nearest pillow next to me, I cover my face and just want to hide…hide from everything, hide from the world outside my door. On occasion I keep telling myself that everything will be fine and that I will somehow survive this like the Queen that I am but its getting hard to believe that when I have Chuck blackmailing me every chance he gets…he swears up and down that we'd be different but different hasn't occurred yet and I'm not ready to go down that path of hell. Though I do have to keep him somewhat happy as I don't want him to go after Humphrey, whom has called and text me nearly every chance he got. Sometimes I think of answering but I know that I have made my decision and I've got to move on from it. Slowly rising in my bed, I begin to realize my previous declaration…I have to move on from it all. I have to be stronger than this even though the circumstances don't really allow me to have a strong comeback like I had anticipated.

"Ms. Blair, it would be best if you prepare for you day" Darota told me as I reached over to grab my hair tie before I got out of bed to walk over to my sitting area

"Yogurt with grapes and strawberries please" I replied as she went to grape the said items from her tray to bring back over to me

"Your mother has gone back to work. I could not convince doctor of more rest" Darota tells me

"It's probably for the best, I mean Eleanor is not one to be held down for long. I'm surprised my father had enough time to create all that is me….we will simply instruct the staff to change her menu to salads and fruits. Someone like my mother must have distraction in order to exact change upon them" I smile proudly "I will secretly make her healthy for the better, and the best part….she won't know the difference. Thought I will need you to get Chef Gromeir on the phone so I can go over the specific details of her diet as well to confirm the menu for Debutant Ball" I tell her as I begin to rattle off items for her to do

"Ms. Blair…" Darota says as I just continue on with my list

"Then change my fitting time with Marc Jacobs to three because I have a photo shoot at eleven and it will probably won't take too long seeing as we're only doing reshoots of the shoes" I add

"Ms. Blair, if I may…" Darota says but once again…I'm not paying attention to her tentative behavior

"And will you please tell Clarissa to not to book my minion meeting in the mornings, I mean I do have class….its highly inconsiderate of her to just think I have time to waste. You know what, tell Clarissa to scrap the meeting for this week and change it to a double meeting next week because we are entering upon the senior pool, I need new details on the drones that will be leaving high school…are you not following me?" I said to realize that Darota keeps looking at me strange "What?" I asked just wanting her to spit it out all ready

"Ms. Blair, you've been removed from the Debutant Ball alumni board" Darota said

"What do you mean I've been removed? I started the board, I was a former debutant" I stated

"Yes, I know. It appears your recent falling out with Ms. Serena has…has…." Darota said beginning to stall towards the end

"Has what?" I asked becoming annoyed

"To be blacklisted" Darota replied

"That doesn't make sense. I have planned this whole event from top to bottom in the span of a year. This event by far has the Waldorf elegance stamped all over it, how is my non-existent friendship of the moment placed me on the blacklist?" I asked

"Because it is Ms. Serena that you've enlisted for the publicity of the ball, and she has requested that you be removed in order for her to make an appearance" Darota said as I nearly charged over to my closet and began to pull items out because I was on a mission to wear the best designer dress and march down to the Alumni Foundation and give them a piece of my mind

"I created the board. Without me and my organizational skill, they'd still be Lindsay Lohan wanna be's enter in as a Debutant. I went through tedious hours of selecting the perfect crop that will harvest to be the brightest of minds…" I listed in a fit of rage

"You've also manage to escape two lawsuits of defamation of character" Darota pointed out

"All of which were good starting points to say why she will not be a part of a long list of women before us, who have inspired me to be…a debutant. Those lawsuit were merely obstacles in the path to the moment…the ball" I declared "This is insane" I then said

"Ms. Blair, you should rest…" Darota suggested but I couldn't, I couldn't rest

"I can't. Look, I know this is me going off the deep end…but I need this. I need something that will make me feel like I have an ounce of control" I told her trying to hide my emotions

"Oh, Ms. Blair, you do have control…you just have dealt with a lot in the past couple of weeks…you need to take time and relax your mind" Darota said

"I don't need time to relax, I need time to focus" I replied quickly

"You need time to heal" Darota the fired back

"I need time to move on. Don't say another word!" I then said making sure to stop Darota from replying "I need to move on, if not for myself but for everyone else" I told her "Now will you please just help me find a dress?" I asked her as Darota just simply obliged my wish

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Sitting in my chair, I just keep staring at my computer screen. One reason is because I've hardly gotten any sleep in the past few days due to Waldorf's sudden departure from out relationship, but mostly I've been sitting in front of this computer screen feeling as if the once surge of inspiration I had was now gone. I have to admit that my mind hasn't truly been devoted to the writing process because I'm constantly trying to replay what went wrong with Waldorf and I. Somehow some way I thought that we were solid, we are solid…but I know it ties to Chuck. He's like this roach that just messes everything up, yeah…my insults aren't that great at the moment but they'll get better with my disgust with all things Chuck Bass. Perry has been pushing more and more these past couple of days for me to release my final story as we're a day behind in releasing the issue. I'm almost certain that I want to use Uptown Girl for my story because I know that if I have a moment with Waldorf that we will be able to work this all out. She's ignored most of my calls but I can't give up, I have to keep trying because letting her go that easily is not an option for me. Tearing me away from my continual staring process, Eric calls and wants help with getting everything perfect for Lilly's return. My first instinct is to say no because I don't want to take the chance of running into my father, but he promises that my dad is spending most his time down at the courthouse because of all the technical things they have to get done for Lilly. When I arrive at the penthouse, I'm semi-shocked to see Serena come down the staircase but not so much since she had moved out of Blair's.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as I took my coat off and put it on the coat rack

"Eric called. He wants to get the house decorated for your mom" I replied

"Oh, well you don't have to stay. I'm able to help him now" Serena replied trying to be a bit snappy with me but I could tell she wanted to ask me so badly

"If its okay, I would want to hear it from Eric….you know, seeing as the circumstances" I said hesitantly

"Oh, you mean the circumstance in which your sleeping with my best friend, or my ex best friend?" Serena pointed out sarcastically "Thos are some crazy circumstances" she then added as she glared at me

"Okay, why don't we just talk about it. I mean clearly you want to, so lets talk about it" I told her as I made myself comfortable on the couch just awaiting her wrath so she'd at least feel better

"Dan, I don't care what you do in your personal life. I don't have claim to you, but I at least thought you'd respect me enough to not pursue my best friend. You two hated each other, you could barely stay in the same room with each other" Serena scolded me

"Things changed between us" I replied "Look, I didn't go to Blair to stick it to you, I went to Blair because we were each others safety net at a time where we both needed one" I told her

"Spare me the details" Serena sighed

"All right, I'll do that" I just laughed as that made her even more upset

"You just simply don't even care, do you? I mean you crossed the line on this one…I would never do that to you…" Serena replied

"No, you just dumped me for a guy who schemed to kill you. I think me sleeping with your best friend doesn't even come close to that…its like a Luke and Laura type of scenario with you on that one" I said

"Screw you!" Serena replied angrily as I began to feel a twinge of guilt for being such an ass to her right now

"Look, I'm sorry for going behind your back with Blair but I'm not sorry for being with her. I care a lot about her, and this isn't just some thing between us" I told her as she just laughed

"Do you honestly think that Blair is going to just end her whatever she has with Chuck, and fully commit to you. You're a great guy Dan, but she's attracted to this idea of the perfect Upper Eastside Man" Serena said

"I think the perfect Upper Eastside Man doesn't exist" I quickly replied

"To you and I, it doesn't exist but Blair, it does" Serena replied

"I'm not going to buy into the belief that she's just dead set on Chuck Bass. The guy has treated her like crap since day one" I told her

"Yes, he has but she won't walk away from him" Serena replied

"Well, she will…she will if she feels like you could at least forgive her" I said

"That'll never happen" Serena replied as she got a good chuckle out of my statement "Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I forgive you either" she then pointed out

"What's there to forgive? We broke up, you were with Ben at the time this even started…I'm free to date whomever" I replied "I'm your safe choice, I'm the guy you come back to because you know my feelings are unconditional with you" I said

"And now? How do you feel about me now?" Serena asked

"I will always love you, but I just don't think we're meant to be anymore…we're just trying to fool ourselves into believing that we're some love story and one point we were but our time has come and passed" I told her

"You're a sweet guy that's about to be caught up in Blair and Chuck's web of games. Do you know how much she will lose by being with you?" Serena asked

"What are you talking about? You and I dated, nothing happened to you" I stated like she was just pulling my chain here

"Blair is Queen Bee around here, who she dates is important because she made it that way. It was easier for me because I didn't care but she will always care about what they think of her. I had her removed from the debutant alumni, and she's literally called my phone over ten times" Serena said

"Why would you do that?…never mind, I get it…you want nothing to do with her concept, but that's low. She's worked her ass of for the board" I told her

"If, and I do mean a strong if, go public with your relationship then she will become blacklisted" Serena said

"And you'd let that happen?" I then asked as she showed no signs of helping "Wow, I guess you really don't care. She messed up, yes…but she loves you. I was the one that wanted to take things to the next level, not her" I told her

"She still betrayed me" Serena replied

"As did I, but yet I get conversation from you while she gets blacklisted. The way I see it, your no better" I said before I grabbed my coat "I'll call Eric and tell him I had to go back to the office" I told her as I walked over to the elevator to leave

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I have officially been blacklisted. Though Serena hadn't spread too much about the end of our friendship, she had divulged enough to get me thrown from the inner circle of the Upper Eastside. My minions wouldn't return my calls, and when they don't pick up on the first ring…its always a sign that they have turned. How can everything be taken away like this? How can I be blacklisted? when I had done so much. I bet Serena is probably laughing up in the penthouse as she's heard word that I've officially been banned from Debutant grounds for the big event due to a few trespassing violations I committed, but c'mon what did they expect me to do…I was dedicated enough to try to break it, so that should count for something. Taking the sorrowful drive back home, all I could do was look on at the department stores that Serena and I use to parade in and out of just for sport…buying up everything and anything, but most of all, we trendsetters….girls wanted to be us. I may have been in the shadows of Serena, but when it came to be Queen Bee…I was finally standing out of the shadows, I was ruthless and some part that helped me realize that I was strong enough to do so in my own life. I know its crazy but some people look at having the Upper Eastside mentality as being stuck up, but to me it showed a pride in where I come from, pride in the institutions that make the Upper Eastside the best place to be. I may have had my moments of being stuck up but that's only because to me, I was the Upper Eastside. A couple of blocks down from the penthouse, my phone began to ring and I had to admit that a part of me wanted it to be the board but I just groaned when I saw that it was only Chuck.

"What do you want Bass?" I answered not the slightest bit thrilled to talk to him

"So I hear you've officially been blacklisted. I had to say it came a bit slow for you" Chuck laughed

"That's because Serena was methodical with it. I'm in no mood to talk so could you please say whatever threat or sleazy sexual innuendo you need to say now" I told him

"Relax, I didn't call for that reason" Chuck said "I just wanted to tell you that I will fix the problem" he said

"Fix it how? Serena is damn near the it girl and the board apparently like publicity more than honor" I replied

"You forget I have files full of things on Serena that will shame the it girl and put you back in" Chuck said

"No, I don't want you to slander her. This is my fault, and I'm dealing with it…so let her be" I told him

"I will take care of this Blair" Chuck said

"No, you will not" I said

"Just promise that you'll wear a pearl white dress for when you go to the ball" Chuck said

"Why?" I asked

"Because if and when I get you back in, you'll be going with me" Chuck said

"If and when you that…I highly doubt it" I laughed to myself as now I know for sure that he's lost his mind

"I'm Chuck Bass. I can and will make this happen" Chuck said "I'll call you soon" he said before he hung up the phone just as we pulled up in front of my building. Getting out of the car, I had to say that I was surprised to see Rufus standing outside and it seemed as if he was waiting for me. Unsure if I should just head upstairs, I waited for him to walk over towards me.

"Mr. Humphrey" I greeted him

"Blair" Rufus replied "Am I holding you up from anything?" he then asked

"No, I was just calling it a night" I told him

"Well this, this will be short. I've talked to Dan recently and he's told me about you two" Rufus said as I just felt a twinge of heartache all over again just by the mention of his name. I hadn't seen Dan since that night and he had done all he could to get in contact with me but I mostly ignored every attempt, so to hear his name just let me know that I still wasn't quite over him quite yet.

"We broke up" I replied hesitantly "We were never really official, but we broke up. I don't know if Serena has mentioned it to you but when Chuck and her found out it wasn't too pretty" I then said

"No, I've purely heard all my information from Dan" Rufus said

"Well, now you can say I gave you the latest" I smiled weakly as I looked on to see that he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words or was unsure of what to say "But something tells me you don't care about the latest, do you?" I asked

"I know that Dan is very trusting with his heart, hence the back and forth with Serena. But I just don't think that him dating anymore Upper Eastside girls is within his best interest" Rufus said

"Wow, I just think Rufus Humphrey of Brooklyn thinks his son is too good for me" I said a bit hurt by the underlying subtext but I wasn't dumb enough to just let it slip by

"I never said that" Rufus quickly defended himself

"You didn't have to, you said Upper Eastside…I like to think of myself as the Upper Eastside so hence me being offended" I told him

"I just think that you two are in this experimental phase where things feel right between you because its something new, but in the end its not what you want" Rufus said

"And would it be such a bad thing if Dan wanted me?" I asked him

"No it wouldn't be. Blair, you're a beautiful young woman is has a need for the dramatics and…you two don't make sense, and I just think that you'll spend most of your relationship trying to prove that it does and when you finally settle into the relationship you'll realize that the fun came with it being you guys against the world. Trust me, I've been there before" Rufus said

"I haven't. I mean I'm not trying to make Dan my first, but I haven't been in a relationship like that…to me, that sounds like fighting for something you believe in and if its wrong, then…at least you had the chance to say that you experienced it" I replied sadly

"What do you see in him? I mean you go from Chuck to Dan…I don't get the jump, not without thinking its just a phase" Rufus said as he truly seemed upset at the idea of Dan possibly be interested in me. Man, I wonder if Dan said that he loved me…I bet he'd have a coronary in a heart beat at the sound of that

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry that my point of residence doesn't suit you" I said

"I just want you to not…Dan doesn't need a distraction, he's all ready flailing through his life, going to one thing after the next and he has a great job that he has a great shot at…I just think someone like you could distract him from that" Rufus said in the nicest way possible

"And your relationship with Dan?…is that helping him?" I then asked as I was trying to keep my emotion in check

"I know my son doesn't think highly of me, but I will play the bad guy in order for him to succeed" Rufus said

"So now its me staying away from him that will help him succeed….I don't think I've ever been so insulted by an adult" I said as tears began to well up in my eyes. I could see Rufus trying to refrain from speaking but it was clear that he meant what he had said

"I'm sorry but I figured you're a person of honesty, and I want to be honest with you Blair. Jenny spent her whole high school days trying to get even with you or trying to escape you wrath so excuse me if my impressions aren't that high with you" Rufus said

"Right" I agreed "Here's what I will do. I will leave you and your family alone, but you have to do me one thing?" I then asked

"What?" Rufus asked

"Realize that your son needs you. He may not be what you want him to be, but he's trying…more than you'll ever know to impress you, even though he won't admit it" I said as the tears were beginning to burn and I just wanted to get away as fast as I could so I wouldn't dare let him see me cry "That's all I ask of you in return" I said

"You're a nice girl, and you deserve better…I just think you…" Rufus tried to say but I just didn't want to hear it anymore

"Please don't insult me by trying to leave with a positive. You've made it clear what you wanted, and I have agreed to abide by that…so lets leave it at that" I said "So if that's all" I said before I waited a moment then headed upstairs to the penthouse.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Going back to work made no sense for me because my mind just either seemed to be stuck on the story in which I was barely plodding through and then it was on the inspiration of the story. My earlier conversation with Serena had helped me realize the source of why Waldorf broke up with me, and that gave me some hope to see that if I could talk sense into Serena then maybe their friendship could repaired and maybe this whole blacklisted thing could be lifted. Though it was known to the whole Upper Eastside that Waldorf and Serena were no more, there had been plenty of comments to want to be Serena's bestie…I don't get the social network these days, I mean people were literally trying to replace Blair instead of realizing that these two were long time friends. Hell, Serena committed better to Blair than she did to any other guy she dated…and that was something astonishing if you knew her as well as I did. After work I had made my way over to Waldorf's in high hopes that if I strung together a few lines that made sense and could inspire her love for me then I was sure that she would not only take me back but come home with me. Stepping off the elevator, I cautiously walked in just as Blair turned the corner of the kitchen to her surprise to see me.

"Humphrey" Blair said

"Yeah, I know. I know we're supposed to be all broken up but…I wanted to see you" I told her

"Well you should have called" Blair replied

"So you can ignore it. No, I needed an indirect way that way your forced to talk to me" I said

"Talk about what? We said all that is needed to be said" Blair replied

"I haven't. The last time we spoke, you did all the talking and I hate when you do all the talking because I know you think that when I don't interrupt that it means I think your right…and your wrong about this" I told her

"And how am I wrong?" Blair sighed

"Because we're not that song. I've listened to that song a million times it seems since we last spoke, and I know we're not that song. We're that Daughtry song that talks about what if's and everything about the relationship…you know. What if your making me all that I was meant to be?" I asked her

"Are we really resorting to song lyrics now?" Blair sighed

"They fit. They fit better than the stupid John Mayer song" I replied

"I'm sorry. We're more like the Maroon Five song, Nothing Lasts Forever. Does that make you feel better" Blair said sarcastically

"C'mon Waldorf! I'm being serious here. Do you really think that we're that doomed?" I asked her becoming frustrated with the games

"We're too different" Blair quickly replied

"We're alike in more ways than you know, so don't feed me the crap about us being different…that's a cover up" I told her

"You should have left things the way they were Humphrey!" Blair yelled at me before she quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom but I just followed behind not wanting to let her walk away yet again

"Why? Because you know as well as I do that this is real between us. You know that and I know that" I said

"This, this is a phase. This was something that was just purely sex" Blair said "We made it more because we were lonely" she defended

"No we made it more because it was more" I replied

"And we were fools to think that. Especially with the circumstances now" Blair said as I became confused with her statement

"Circumstance now? What's that suppose to mean…with you being blacklisted?" I asked

"I'm not…I'm not anymore" Blair said as if she was trying so hard not to tell me something "You really don't get your updates" she said before she showed me her laptop that was on her bed that had a picture of her and Chuck that was taken awhile back with the title of back on and going to debutant

"No, no. You wouldn't? I mean how are you back with him?….what did he do, what did he threaten you with?" I asked in disbelief

"He didn't do anything. Chuck pulled some strings and had be put back on the guest list and he exposed his plan to sell me for a hotel…who knew that the whole Upper Eastside would forgive him quicker than I did" Blair shrugged

"So he just reveals his past mistakes and that's it…your redeemed, I don't get it" I told her

"You make it seem like you wanted me to be on the blacklist" Blair said

"Of course not, but I don't want you stuck in a position where you owe Chuck Bass a favor" I replied

"It wasn't like that. Chuck did this all on his own, in fact he even suggested to reveal a few of Serena's secrets in exchange for my redemption" Blair told me as I just could see the noble deed in all that

"And that makes him better. Screw someone else over just to get what he wants" I said not buying that for a second

"Yes, its stupid but…at least he was willing" Blair told me as I just became disgusted more and more about hearing about Chuck Bass

"Spare me!" I said angrily "Chuck Bass only looks out for Chuck Bass" I then said

"I'm well aware of that but…I know him, and I know what he can be" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes

"He can be an asshole, that's what he can be…so don't tell me that he's this great guy because he isn't not after what he did to you…to Jenny" I said as she just rolled her eyes at the mention of Jenny's name

"Yeah, well I'm sure Jenny played a part in that sexual encounter that doesn't make her the innocent you like to think she is" Blair said

"I never said she was innocent but the guy tried to rape her at the Kiss on the Lips party, then he sleeps with her then gets back with you but has no intention of telling you until I punched him" I replied

"Do you really need to dredge up the past?" Blair asked becoming annoyed with me

"I think I should because maybe, just maybe if I do then you'll realize that he's not the guy for you…" I said before she interrupted me

"And you are. You, Dan Humphrey are the Perfect Upper Eastside Man for me?" Blair asked angrily

"I'm the guy you need. I'm the guy that gets you. I'm the guy that wants to give you the forever…just like you're the girl who wanted to give me the forever, you remember that?" I asked her towards the end

"And that was stupid" Blair replied before I grabbed on to her shoulder to force her to look in my direction

"Nothing was stupid. Your scared, you scared that this might be real and it being real might mean that this notion of the Perfect Upper Eastside Man was just you hiding behind this idea of love rather than the real thing" I told her

"I have love!" Blair replied as she pushed me away with all the force she had "I just don't have it with you" she said after a few moments

"That's a lie!" I yelled

"I love him" Blair cried "Can't you just understand that, I didn't call you back because I was confused…I was confused about my feelings, and I just…I need him. He's my soul mate" she said in between tears as I just felt disgusted to my stomach

"No, no, no. Stop saying that! We were real and there is not a damn thing you can say to make me think otherwise" I told her as the tears were streaming down my face. Feeling as if I was going up against time, I had to do something to prove myself…to prove that we were more than what she ever had with Chuck. Quickly making my way over towards her, I pulled her into a intense kiss. For a moment I just wanted her to feel, I wanted her to feel my love but I could feel her lack of passion. There were a few moments where she would kiss me back but it was like she was fighting something within herself that eventually won out in the end when she pushed me off of her

"You need to leave" Blair told me

"Blair, please" I begged "Don't do this" I said

"You don't have to agree with my choice but you should respect it" Blair said

"I will never respect it because you deserve better than him" I told her

"Then go!" Blair demanded "I mean it, go!" she said as the look in her eyes just said it all…we were over. Rubbing my lips, wondering if her kisses even existed to me, I slowly backed away realizing there was nothing I could do. She had returned to her throne and a pauper like me couldn't persuade her into a life of anything less than what she was accustomed to. Her king was a tyrant only interested in the welfare of himself, and all I could do as a civil servant was hope for better days…well, I won't wish upon a look or some token of affection that lets me know she cares because its now that I finally get it. Lonely Boy has once again become heartbroken and…lonely.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life, I mean I have shed tears over the demise of my relationship with Chuck but this one…it felt like a part of me was ripped into shreds. We had broken up before but this was the final dagger to what we could've been. I guess that's why I'm crying, the thought of what we could've been makes me fear the present and pray for a different outcome. Before you judge, just know that this is my life…I am and will forever be the stereotype of the Upper Eastside no matter how hard I try not to be. I care about the social hierarchy because that's something that was engrained in me since…since forever. Is my future with Chuck? I can't answer that but I know that to preserve my future and to not disrupt the social order…I have to try. I have to get over Humphrey and realize that us not being together will do us both good as his future will contain no distractions like Rufus had requested, and I…I'll be successful at W magazine. See, this could work…and maybe I'll believe it.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

I've stared at the same four walls the past two hours just hoping that in my mind I could revisit every romantic tryst I ever had so I could say this was the moment I got screwed up. I'm on my fourth bottle of wine because I was stupid enough to stock up on the wine because that's what she liked at night. Ryan says that he'll help me finish up the stupid wine, but I don't have time to wait, my sense of logistics is gone and my normal thoughts have just gone on stupid mode .I did a lot things because of her, and now its like a laughing memory that I'm tortured with while she's off screwing Chuck Bass. Oh, God! I hate Chuck Bass. I hate everything about the smug asshole and yet he gets the girl. I'm stuck sitting on the floor with my cabbage patch doll and I'm staring at a wall because of Chuck Bass! Well not him per se, but because Waldorf loves Chuck Bass. I want this to end, I want this hurt to end and I can't say I know what to do anymore to make it go away. Maybe this is what they mean when they say tragedy inspires a writer to dig deeper. Is this my tragedy? Or is this the comedy of errors? Regardless, I'm the fool in both stories. I'm trying to stop the tears but I can't anymore and I don't think I care anymore to do so. Just as I go deeper and deeper into my depression I can see that Perry is calling. I'd ignore but…he's my boss.

"Hello" I answered a little groggily

"Humphrey, I need your answer? What's it going to be?" Perry asked me

"What do you mean?…what are we talking about" I asked trying not to sound too out of it

"Your story. We're running the final copy tomorrow and I need the final answer?" Perry asked me "Is it going to be Priceless or My Uptown Girl?" he asked and I hate to say it but I honestly thought about it. I, the fool, though about which story to use…one story about a boy who learns love through a variety of relationships and another about a boy longing for a girl he once loathed. This, this isn't the drunk in me anymore… this is the sadness.

"Priceless. I want to run Priceless" I answered feeling as if I just confirmed it even more so in my mind that it was over

"Are you sure? You were pretty jazzed up about My Uptown Girl?" Perry asked

"My Uptown Girl…it doesn't exist anymore" I replied

"Did you delete it?" Perry asked

"Yeah, you could say something like that" I replied as I was just about done with the conversation and I frankly needed to get drunk at this point "I have to go. I'll see you Monday" I told him before I just hung up on him. Laying my head up against the wall, I just wondered what it felt like to be a ceiling. I mean a ceiling is just so there and it never does anything a door does or has half the thrills a wall could have…oh, God…I'm so faded its not even funny. An idea pops into my head as my mind drifts off to the movie Down to You, that Freddie Prinze Jr movie. I never understood why he did what he did, but now…I do. I understand perfectly, I mean its still a crappy movie but I understand him. Getting up from my seat on the floor, I take the long walk to the bathroom to find the said item. Opening the cabinet, its there…taunting me of her, taunting me of what she smelled like…its just taunting me. I want the pain to stop, I want to get over Waldorf of all people and I think if I do this then I say…screw you pain! Fuck off, and don't come back. I need to say that, it'll make me feel better. Grabbing the small bottle of shampoo, I take a few moments and stare at it.

"Here's to you Freddie Prinze Jr or should I say Al" I tell myself before I drink the bottle of shampoo that she so graciously left behind

**Author's Note: Okay, so if you read it then your probably like this is a downer now. Sorry, I just wanted to show the tragedy of what could have been for them. Don't worry Dan isn't dead...he's just really drunk and he's doing something incredibly stupid. Thank you all so much for the reviews, this was the most reviews I've ever received for any chapter I've submitted to Fanfiction so I'm incredibly happy about that. If I get a lot a reviews then that will most definitely get a quick update since I always check my e-mail, so since I got a lot of reviews I felt I owed you guys. So thank you once again and i look forward to hearing some more feedback. Oh, and the Freddie Prinze Jr shout out and the shampoo is from the movie Down to You.**

**Now with the way things are left off, I wanted to show the tragedy of them ending what could've been between them due to peer pressure and just the haters getting in the way and just their worlds being an issue they can't get past. In the next Chapter there will be a time jump and we'll see them forced to interact again. So you could say this was Part One of the story and Chapter Nineteen will be Part Two where their world collides again. So keep checkin' in and keep reviewing please, I love hearing what you guys have to say :)**


	19. It Happened One Night

Chapter Nineteen- It Happened One Night

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Let me define what the word regular is or at least in my terms. Regular is something of the usual, regular is something seen as common. I was living a life of regularity. You see, my regular at the current moment was a big tub of rocky road ice cream and Breakfast at Tiffany's while I go through the six pack of tissue boxes Darota just bought, that was my regular of the evening. Humphrey had stopped by earlier and we had a huge fight, and I think this time I made it pretty clear that we were over due to my sudden desire to want Chuck back. Basically I lied my ass of so I could oblige his father's wish of me not being a distraction for him. I can't say that I completely lied because I wasn't quite sure how I felt about Chuck, he was being nice as of late even though his version of nice is being creepy but then again that's Chuck. Well, I've covered the regular of the moment so I feel I should cover what isn't regular and it starts when I get a call from Ryan. At first when I answered I thought he was drunk off his ass but he sounded all scared, and for Ryan to call me when he's scared is something big. When he had told me what Humphrey had done, that's when it wasn't regular anymore. The whole time I had rushed over to the hospital, I just couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. I drove him to do this to himself and now if anything were to happen to him was all I kept thinking on the drive over. By the time I had arrived, I quickly saw Ryan sitting out in the hallway and I wasted no time in trying to get information.

"What happened?" I asked nervously as Ryan rose to his feet to greet me

"I found him passed out in the bathroom. We were supposed to get drunk tonight and apparently he beat me to it" Ryan replied

"Because that's always the best thing to do" I replied sarcastically "What have the doctors said?" I then asked

"They haven't told me anything yet, but he was out of it on the drive over" Ryan said

"You didn't call the ambulance?" I asked wondering how dumb Ryan could be

"Ambulances charge and I'm pretty sure Dan doesn't want to get stuck with a big ass bill" Ryan replied

"Yeah, that's if he's still alive" I replied sarcastically "I take that back seeing as we know nothing yet, and you…you just don't know anything period" I said as I took a seat

"I tried calling his dad but I kept getting his voicemail" Ryan told me

"That's because Lilly is getting released today. They must still be down at the courthouse" I concluded "Have you called anyone else?" I then asked wondering if Serena had made the cut on his to call list

"I just called you. You were first on his calling circle, which is weird because I thought I should be seeing as we've hung out more than you two ever have" Ryan said

"Could you focus on the matter at hand?" I snapped at him as I ran my hand through my hair feeling like I was becoming a nervous wreck just before the doctor had made his way out

"Are you here for Daniel Humphrey?" The doctor asked us

"Yes, we're his family" I lied knowing that doctors had this whole thing about family members only "How is he?" I asked

"He's doing good, he's resting. We had to pump his stomach, but he should make a full recovery" The doctor told us "Your friend was lucky, drinking women's shampoo isn't common but it could have killed him" he said as I couldn't help but notice the choice words he used

"I'm sorry, did you say shampoo? He tried to kill himself by drinking shampoo?" I asked just to get clarification

"Yes" The doctor replied

"I know he's probably resting, but do you think I could have a moment with him?" I asked in my most polite voice

"You can go in, he's in the room on the right. Don't stay too long, he needs his rest" The doctor said before I just booked it past the double doors to go see Humphrey.

When I had made it to his room, he was laying peacefully in his bed so sound asleep that it might have made me think twice about ringing his neck, but it didn't have that effect quite yet. Closing the door behind me, I slowly walked over to his bed side and maybe just a little twinge of sympathy went out to him, but it was just a twinge. For a moment I just looked at him, realizing that I was liking the image of him. He had always been this content sleeper like he had no care in the world, while I….I slept like I had thoughts running throughout my mind all throughout the night. I remembered mornings where I use to fake being asleep just so I could be as content as he was in the moment while being in his arms. There was something about him that calmed me, that made me see nothing was really as bad as it seemed in my mind.

"For someone who's so smart, your pretty stupid Humphrey. I mean really! Who tries to kill themselves with shampoo…if you were trying to go for that whole Romeo and Juliet vibe, at least use the real thing not Herbal Essence for crying out loud…a bottle that I now have to re-order because you felt all suicidal, you know I get that special shampoo that leaves the lasting shine so that I don't have to constantly….wow, I really sound shallow at this moment" I said realizing that my rant was sounding so vapid than intended. Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly reach out to grab his hand just to feel his touch, just to feel the warmth of his hand as I just look on at him "You were wrong tonight, I do let you speak…which is not the point, but I do. I actually like when you talk or attempt to talk because I know at least forty percent of the time your right…and I kind of like being challenged. So I just wanted to get that cleared up because it was important to me that you know that even though your asleep" I told him as the words I wanted to say just kept aching to come out and I don't know if I could hold them back any longer like I had intended to do so "Why would you want to die? I mean really, you have a people who love you and need you…so why die? That's pretty selfish of you if you ask me. Look, I'm not good with the whole heartfelt words because usually when I've said them they had the whole opposite effect thing going on and I'm really scared that this will turn for the worse while your laying in a hospital bed" I said as I just looked on at all the machinery that he was hooked up to "So just to be on the safe side, I'm going to grab this remote control so if you…you know, die…then I'll have proof that my hands were on the remote" I said thinking that was the best route to go because me talking to an asleep Humphrey was all ready weird. Taking a moment I just…I just have to say it…I mean he could have killed himself and I'm trying to reserve my self respect, what's being honest going to cost me at this point I ask myself as tears stream down my eyes while I grip on tight to his hand "I need you. I know I said a lot of stuff that made you think otherwise earlier but…I only did because being with me would be a mistake. You'd probably say something really sweet right now to make me think otherwise, but it would be. I have a tendency to be annoying, and all though you say you love that about me…me being annoying can lead to paranoia that can lead to scheming that will turn into me being a bitch, so I can't unleash all this craziness on you…your too good for that" I smiled weakly at him as I leaned in closer to touch his chest to feel his heart beat "Your dad is right, I'd only be the distraction in your life that stopped you from being great…and believe this or not, I do want you to be great. So you dying on me doesn't fit in my plans so you can't change it without my attorney's present" I laughed somehow getting the sense that if he was awake he would have laughed with me "Chuck, he's not the best of guys, but its best for the both of us that I try with him. I know you'll never understand but I don't want you to…I just need you to trust me when I say that this is best for us…and I'm not talking about being blackmailed or anything, I'm doing this because its what's right" I said as I tried to choke back the tears "You deserve someone who's not a coward, someone who's strong enough and I'm not there yet…you've helped me to realize I can be but I need more time….but if you happen to meet someone who is those things, if she even happens to be…oh, God…I'm getting sick even at the thought it…. because I know you'd be that trivial to do such a thing, if it happens to be Vanessa…I will with much hidden disgust, wish you the best. Everyone deserves to be loved, right? I mean that's what you always use to tell me so I officially give you the right to be loved" I declared as I took both of my hands to cover his "Just please make sure she shops at places other than Target and Mervyn's…no one should have to wait for the holidays to get a good cocktail dress, I mean really, that's just lack of self respect" I said once again realizing that I was going off topic "Just know that I only pushed you away because I never wanted you to get hurt. I hope that you will forgive me and understand that I had to do this, but just know that I never lied about loving you" I said before I immediately got up from my seat before I got to overly emotional. Exiting the room, I walked out the double doors to see Ryan still sitting patiently

"How is he?" Ryan asked

"He's good" I replied as I tried to hide the tears "Can you do me a favor?" I then asked

"Yeah, what?" Ryan asked

"When Humphrey wakes….make sure he eats healthy because I know he'll want pizza right away, but he should probably eat light seeing as his stomach was pumped" I said

"Do you really expect me to tell him this?" Ryan asked

"Of course not, but I thought you'd attempt to be a decent friend…apparently I've lost my mind" I said realizing the mistake I had made to think highly of Ryan "Don't tell Humphrey I was here" I then said

"Why? He'll want to know" Ryan said

"I know, but for his sake he shouldn't" I told him

"I don't know why you want me to do that?" Ryan asked a still a little confused

"Ryan, please?" I said he just shook his head

"Fine. Fine. I will tell him that no one he cares about came to see him" Ryan said

"There, you have the flare for the dramatics" I said before I walked away

* * *

** -One Year Later-**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Looking out the window, I'm contemplating running away. I'm thinking maybe to London again because lets face it, you can never really get enough of London. Traveling around to the different places had helped me come to the conclusion that being restricted to Brooklyn was just a cruel punishment. Of course there was some good life lessons but I was ready, I was ready to run away and I did, I ran away from all that was Brooklyn, all that was the crazy life of being in the Gossip Girl district. I hadn't been publicized as much as Chuck or Nate, so being unseen and basically off the map was a good thing for me. It was just me and the stories, that's all it needed to be and I feel more than satisfied to go back but Perry insists on my return to the Big Apple. I've officially counted down until my next departure and at this rate being back all ready has me making plans. Pulling up in front of the building, I quickly got out and grabbed my bags before I made my way up to the assigned room. I so desperately need a shower, I smell like airplane if that's even possible. Opening the door, I was a bit surprised to see Perry and Elliot all ready enjoying the place.

"There he is!" Perry said excitedly not even making an effort to get up from the sofa while Eliot just waved at me

"Hey there buddy" Eliot said as he stretched out even more so on the sofa while I just looked at them both "I love your sofa's. They're so firm and they just make me sleepy" he said as he rested his head on a pillow

"Okay, this is a weird homecoming to return to. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the place" I said as I walked over towards the kitchen to put my bags down "The set up is great Perry. I knew there was a reason why I asked you" I said as I looked in the fridge for something to drink

"Because I'm gay?" Perry asked

"No, because you have great taste in all things furniture and stuff" I replied as I eventually grabbed a bottle of water

"Basically because your gay" Eliot replied

"No, its not because of that" I said "Aren't you suppose to be at school or something? That was the terms of you coming out here" I told Eliot

"Uh, how about the fact that I graduated last year…I'm a free agent, I do as I please" Eliot replied "You make me out to be a kid" he said as I turned on the television to go over my dvr play list

"Who got a season pass of Spongebob Squarepants?" I asked as I looked at both of them

"Let me just say in my defense that a few habits are hard to break" Eliot said before I picked up a pillow and just hit him

"What are you doing messing with dvr list!" I said as I hit him "You don't mess with my play list" I then went on to say as I hit him

"Boys, will you please focus on at the business at hand" Perry said as he clapped his hand

"You've gotten very strong. All the whole buffness you've gained, and the whole tan thing…how did you get so tan" Eliot rambled as I gave him one final whack with the pillow

"Boys!" Perry said

"Yeah!" Eliot said as he dodged my final hit "Your like all crazy now, what happened to the nice Dan" he said as he got up from the sofa

"He's back in California" I quickly replied "But now that we're back to business, we can handle it and I can fly off to the next place that I'm needed" I said eagerly

"Your needed here" Perry replied

"No, I'm really not" I said "I'm needed in London, Los Angeles, any L would do" I said

"I want you to start work on the follow up to Priceless" Perry told me

"Really, that's why I had to fly back? You could have told me this on the phone" I said

"This is best delivered in person because I need you to be locked in on this. I need you to focus in and having you back will allow me to make sure that's happening" Perry said

"I was locked in while I was traveling. I do my work Perry" I said

"Just tell him the truth, he'll find out soon enough" Eliot told Perry as I began to wonder just what was going on

"Am I missing something?" I asked skeptically

"No" Perry quickly replied

"Shit's been going down" Eliot blurted out as Perry just glared at him

"Like what?" I asked still a bit confused "Perry, what's going on?" I asked again

"It's Ross" Perry sighed

"What about Ross?" I asked "I thought everything got worked out with him and that he was satisfied?" I followed up

"Well apparently Ross has this notion that he can go solo with a magazine of the same concept" Perry told me

"So then let him go. He'll leave behind his shares of the company, and Eliot and I could just buy his shares…problem solved" I said

"I love how your spending my money without my consent. Your like a new form of a gold digger" Eliot said "Would you taking my money without consent be grounds for you guys breaking child labor laws?" he then asked as I just glared at him

"There has been rumors that Ross is in partnership with an unknown corporate. He's been meeting with a few of the share holders to sway them behind my back but he can't make a move until quarter numbers are released to see if he has grounds" Perry said

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked

"Meaning, we have eight months to prove that we can bring in a substantial amount of money" Perry said "Between the book sales between Eliot and you, your our highest selling authors but that's off of what's been published in the magazine then transformed to book" he said

"Until April to be exact" Eliot said

"But if we're clearly on team Perry then Ross has no case" I stated

"I had to give up five percent due to the recent scandal, so Ross has gained more power and if he sways any of the share holders then he'll beat me out" Perry said

"What happens if Ross leaves and we stay with you?" I asked him

"If we don't show a significant amount of profit overall and he manages to sway a few of the share holders…then we'd only have about two months before we have to shut down" Perry said "This company is funded through shareholders and won't survive off of the money I put in" he then said

"I always knew Ross was of the shady king. I mean he had shady written all over him. No one post-its that much crap" Eliot said

"I really need you to be on board with this. I know you would rather be traveling and promoting but its time for you to come home. It's time to get back to work because I'm going to need your best work if you want to continue to reap the benefits" Perry said as he got up from his seat "If you want to out then I can give your royalty check and you can do as you please" he said "But as your boss and as your friend….I need your help Humphrey, I need it more than ever" he told me

"And what am I? chopped liver?" Eliot asked

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I'm barely managing to stay awake. All I keep hearing is blah, blah, blah and some more blah, blah, blah….its all just a bunch of noise at this point. Last night I stayed up late trying to write my paper because Chuck had this charity event last night that I had to go to. Frankly, the last thing I wanted was to be dragged to a function but he has this whole notion of being the presentable couple. Hearing that word kind of freaks me out because everything between us lately is so cold. I mean we're pleasant with each other but its not even close to what we were, hell I'd take the dysfunctional us because at least there was some drama but this…this was like I was on a presidential campaign and had to be the step ford wife. Speaking of step ford wives, these ladies remind me so much of them. The pearls, the stupid laughs about the dumbest things, I swear if Nicole Kidman joins us it would just be the missing piece to the puzzle. In my mind I'm literally just thinking of some more concepts for the next photo shoot seeing as I gained a little bit of a promotion but with this whole company takeover, Chuck claims to need my presence now more than ever. Oh, God…I'm so bored out of my mind right now and I've barely reached twenty minutes of conversation with these ladies.

"I think your ring is absolutely lovely" One woman said of the diamond ring I wore on my hand "Charles has exquisite taste" she then gawked

"That he does" I smiled weakly "How much longer?" I leaned over to whisper to Darota who was smiling like an idiot but I could tell she waned to leave just as much as I did

"Ms. Blair, it's barely twenty minutes. You have much longer to go" Darota whispered back before I just grimaced in agony over the boredom I was going to ensue

"So have you two set a wedding date?" One of the women asked

"No. It all just happened so recently that we want to take our time with this" I replied "We barely got around to the engagement party" I laughed

"Aw, yes. The plaza was a great choice for the party, I expect big things tomorrow night" The woman said

"Of course you do" I smiled "Well Charles has lived up to his name for throwing excellent parties, and I do throw a good one myself so you all will not be disappointed" I said

"Will Ms. Van der Woodsen be present? I know you two were close?" The woman asked

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Serena in quite some time. If she shows then I will be glad" I smiled weakly as the memory of my faded friendship made me sad "Now, I hate to skip out on lunch but I really have to get going. I have a photo shoot to get to and I don't want to be late, I really look forward to you guys coming tomorrow night" I said as I got up from my chair as did Darota

"Charles did say you had your hobbies" The woman said as I turned to see the plastered smiles on their faces

"Yes, Charles says a lot of things" I smiled but in the inside I was giving them all the so called birdie and telling them to stick it "Darota, we have to go" I said as I made a swift march to the exit while Darota tried to keep up

"Ms. Blair, you left earlier than intended. Mr. Bass will not be happy" Darota said once we were outside

"I don't care what Mr. Bass is happy about, he's not about to turn me into a step ford wife. This engagement had its terms and that was not one of them" I replied

"And what exactly did these terms entail? Was it blackmail?" Darota asked

"No, I almost wish it was. This was terms of security though" I replied

"Security?" Darota asked a bit confused

"I don't want to go into details but basically we're both too screwed up to be with anyone else so why not be together" I said "Where is the driver?" I then asked

"He's coming. I text him as I walked out" Darota said "Are you sure you should go through with this engagement if your not sure?" she asked

"I'm sure. I have to be, that down payment on the plaza says I am" I said putting my attention on trying to find the driver so I could just get out of here

"Most people are happy when they get a proposal of marriage, but you seem…you seem sad" Darota said

"Darota, if I'm sad its because I've committed myself to the step ford wives committee for an eternity or until Charles falls ill" I said

"And what if you fall ill?" Darota asked

"Trust me, he'd fall ill because I'd nag the hell out of him for making me go to this crap" I told her

"So you love him?" Darota asked

"So very much in love" I replied unable to take the sarcasm out "Finally, he's here" I said as the car pulled up and I opened the door for Darota

"What are you doing Ms. Blair?" Darota asked

"I have to go somewhere. I know, I know but I have to go somewhere" I told Darota as I knew she would remind me about dinner "I'm going to catch a cab then take care of my errand then I'll be back on time for dinner with the Archibalds" I said as I ushered her into the car

"Call me" Darota said before I closed the door and watched her drive off into the sunset. Pulling my cell phone out, I went on the internet to pull up the showtimes for the next movie at the Porter because I was definitely in the mood for It Happened One Night. The 5:45 showing.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

How is this possible? I mean just last week I was sitting on the beaches of Malibu then the week prior I was in London then the week prior to that I was in Toronto…I was all over the place and now I'm forced to remain in New York. I did entertain the thought of leaving Perry to go back to where ever my finger landed on a map but I owed it to Perry seeing as he gave me the shot that lead to me go to places. Now, I'm lounging on my sofa, which is extremely comfortable by the way, trying to find something half way decent on television. Eliot is doing his usual you tube search so he's not that much of entertainment because I'm almost sure that he's looking at something a kid his age shouldn't be looking at. Eliot was brilliant, but he felt more and more like my kid brother that I had to look out for. Along with feeling like a kid brother came the responsibility of him living with me in my new pad. This was going to be interesting I keep thinking to myself the more I see Spongebob on my play list.

"This completely sucks!" I groan

"Deal with it, we're being the tragic heroes in this situation" Eliot replied

"I don't want to be a hero, I want to write and travel…then write and travel" I said

"You will, you'll just be writing now. Writing to save your job" Eliot said

"You should have told me about all of this earlier, this could have been avoided" I told him

"How? Ross is damn control freak right now. No one saw this coming" Eliot said "Who would have known that Ross would try to do a take over" he then stated

"Yeah, well it sucks all the way around" I sighed

"Maybe this would be a good time for you to get in touch with friends and family. I mean this is where you grew up right?" Eliot asked

"I grew up in Brooklyn, not here" I said

"You get the point, here in general, New York" Eliot said "You should call Blair and se what she's up to" he suggested and just the mere mention of her name made me want to leave all over again

"Blair is out of the question" I replied as I sat up on the sofa "I prefer to wait a while, besides I might want to play the villain and make a run for it at the last moment" I said

"Well you could show me around the big city, I've lived the suburban life for so long and I must say being in the big city is inspiring a whole new side to me" Eliot said

"Get a guide to New York City" I suggested

"Oh, yes. I'm going to leave my fate in the hands of dated print" Eliot said as the mention of Blair still lingered with me and I had to do something. Grabbing the newspaper, I looked on at the show times for what was playing at The Porter "What are you doing?" he then asked

"I'm going out. I need to clear my head" I sighed

"Can I go?" Eliot asked

"I plan to get drunk, so that's a no" I replied

"I ask to get a tour and you make plans for something else. You suck as a hostess" Eliot said

"I never said I would be your hostess, I just told your mom I would look out for you. So I'm looking at you on your computer, job accomplished" I said as I put my shoes on

"Where are you going? You know, just for the sake if I happen to fall out the window or something and they ask who let you fall?" Eliot asked

"It Happened One Night, 5:45 showing" I replied as I got up from the sofa to grab a jacket

"That's not helping. I always knew my death would be cryptic" Eliot sighed

"Of course it would. Don't touch any of the beer in the fridge because I will kick your ass, here is twenty bucks to order a pizza, and don't do anything stupid" I instructed as I put money down on the kitchen counter "Smooches" I said before I left

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Clark Gable. He probably would have been hott in this day and age. I'm not feeling the mustache, but if he lost it then I'm sure he would be hot. Why can't movies now be about something like it was then?

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Movies now will never be about something like it was back then because its always about the next sex bomb. I mean Claudette Colbert is pretty hot, but if you put her on the screen now…they'd be calling for her head. I have to admit I do miss the movies, I'll always miss the movies…this movie though, there is something about this movie that I love

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

The slapstick comedy. It's got be the comedy that makes this such a lovable movie. In some odd ways this reminds me of myself or at least through Claudette Colbert's character. I think that's big of me to admit, but let's face it…I'm the spoiled princess down to a tee. Not many can say they relate to any of the characters in this movie.

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I would so be Clark Gable character, I mean I am him if I really stop to think about it. Smart, street smart, and stubborn. That's me. I've seen this movie too many times, I bet the average person doesn't know this movie in and out like I do. The average person or should I say lover of the classics don't know the goof this movie made

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It's so obvious that they goofed up, but yet I forget the mistake that Ellie knew Peter's name before he even told her at the train station. It's still a classic in my eyes, but the goof will be easy to spot now that I know where to find it. I'm loving Ellie, but some of the outfits I do disagree with. She's rich and she can't manage to go shopping…well she is on the run, but still. I must be the only one in here that has problems with the wardrobe.

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Peter's clothes are a little bland, I never had a problem with it until I just noticed it. Am I that bland? I begin to ask myself. The movie is almost over and although I want to sit and waste the night away watching the timeless classics. Next time I'm taking in a classic Carey Grant and Katherine Hepburn film.

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Bringing up Baby. That's the next choice, I mean I do see myself fleeing in the near future and coming here is my escape. Besides I'm in desperation for a classic Carey Grant and Katherine Hepburn film. She's no Aubrey but then again I only watch for Carey.

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

She's no Aubrey but she's good to look at. Carey is just mesmerizing on screen though, I think if I were a girl I would have a crush on him. Until next time though, I have to leave before the closing credits because Eliot keeps texting me.

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I love the music they play during the closing credits, I never leave until the final name has been shown. I know, I'm a dork. Oh, I got a text from Eliot. He's coming to the party tomorrow with a plus one. I'm glad he found a date, these parties tend to get boring when your by yourself.

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Getting up from my seat trying to be as discreet as possible while others in the theater look on, I swear I can smell a familiar scent in the scattered amount of people. Damn, Eliot just signed us up to go to a party. I knew I forgot something on my list of things not to do. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to scold him though, I mean this is his first time being out the suburbs so I'm sure he wants to do something entertaining. Besides, how bad could it to go to some party. I'll think about it.

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I think I sprayed too much perfume in the cab over here because I think its traveling beyond my nose and I'm sure someone smells it. I swear some people are so rude, who leaves before the credits. Jackass!

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Standing outside the door to the loft, I begin to feel like I'm conquering some demon that has yet to leave me alone. It had been a struggle to not come back, but I just couldn't. Everything about this places was once great but it had turned into a painful memory that was beginning to outweigh the good that it once possessed. Taking a deep breath, I slowly open the door to see it was just as I left it the night I left for my world wide adventure that would become my life as a semi-successful writer. Looking around I can still remember how everything use to be when I was living here from the rushed breakfasts to that fateful night with the shampoo bottle. I still feel like a dumbass when I think back to it, I mean how could I have gotten so low to do something so stupid. Hell, it was stupid in the movie and in real life. I guess the reason why I keep thinking about it was because I remember how it felt the next day to know that she didn't even come to see me. I knew she had moved on that night but still I thought I meant something to her. I just always thought she'd be there for me when I needed her most and to wake up in a hospital room knowing that you did something so stupid, and to cap it off the person you loved at the time didn't even bother to show an ounce of concern…that wasn't the greatest feeling. Walking over to the bathroom I can still remember it vividly but at the same time I try my hardest to think of something else that will make me feel like this place had a bit of good.

**[Flashback]**

_**"Oh, come on. Open the door" I yelled out as I tried to open the door but she was holding strong in her protest**_

_**"I'm not letting you in with that stupid recorder Humphrey" Blair yelled back**_

_**"How do you even know I have a recorder?" I asked**_

_**"Because I saw you fooling around with it this morning. Your hardly stealthy, word to the wise…don't ever join the army because I'm positive you'd be an instant fatality" Blair said**_

_**"I take objection to that. I've pulled off plenty of stealthy acts" I said**_

_**"Sneaking in popcorn to the movies doesn't make you stealthy, it makes you cheap" Blair replied**_

_**"Okay, whatever. I call it being economically savy" I replied**_

_**"And I call it cheap others might call it pathetic" Blair said**_

_**"Open the door, I just want to talk" I said hoping that would get me access inside**_

_**"Talk to Cedric, he's the only one who can bare to listen to you" Blair replied**_

_**"He's a doll" I quickly replied**_

_**"Hence the only one who can bare to listen to you" Blair said**_

_**"Your gonna have to sing to me some time sooner or later" I pointed out**_

_**"I choose later. I can't sing and you know that" Blair told me**_

_**"No, I think you sound great. If you weren't such a pain then you might actually be a good singer" I told her**_

_**"And now I know the keys to being a writer, delusion is highly recommended…you checked the box on that one Humphrey" Blair said as I just laughed at her wit**_

_**"What's so bad about being good at something, I'd think your ego would enjoy the compliment" I said**_

_**"My ego? I refuse to be a part of a long list of people who think they can sing" Blair replied "You can put yourself on that list but I refuse to" she said**_

_**"You'd only be singing for me. C'mon I sang for you" I said**_

_**"That was voluntarily, if I knew it'd lead to a bathroom rampage then I would have told you to shut the hell up" Blair said**_

_**"What's it going to take for you to fulfill that one wish, that's my one wish and you have to at least attempt to do it" I said**_

_**"I don't have to do anything, Susan B. Anthony will stand with me on that" Blair replied**_

_**"Okay, the whole feminist approach won't make me leave. Just sing, that's all I want…I can check it off my list under Blair Waldorf sang for me" I said**_

_**"I have one condition" Blair said after a moment of silence**_

_**"Okay, what is it?" I asked feeling a little hopeful**_

_**"You have to be naked" Blair said as I stood confused**_

_**"What does me being naked have to do with anything?" I asked confused by the request**_

_**"Your suppose to imagine the audience naked when your about to perform, you know so you won't be nervous" Blair said**_

_**"So me being naked will make you comfortable?" I asked**_

_**"That's what I said. You should really record this conversation because you apparently don't listen well" Blair said as I just rolled my eyes as I began to pull my clothes off**_

_**"Fine. I'm stripping, but your going to come out and sing" I told her**_

_**"I will sing my ass off for you" Blair declared "Are you naked yet?" she then asked**_

_**"Just about" I said before I pulled my boxers down to complete the final stage of being naked**_

_**"All right, here I come" Blair said before she quickly opened the door while I prepared the recorder because I needed to have proof of this monumental occasion. Just as I was getting ready I saw her camera phone flash go off**_

_**"No, no, no. You can't take pictures of me naked. That wasn't the agreement" I said running away from her flashes**_

_**"I changed the rules" Blair laughed as she chased me around "Aw, Humphrey…you have a birth mark on your right butt cheek" she said as she stopped to notice while that gave me the chance to run into the bedroom "Not fun being chased, is it?" she laughed**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**

* * *

****[Blair's P.O.V .]**

Looking on at the numerous amount of people that had come out to celebrate the engagement, I began to feel as if this was becoming more official than I had ever expected. I had hoped that Serena would show up but I knew that would be far fetched but a girl could dream, right? Chuck and I circulated the room talking to all the investors that his father had dealings with once upon a blue moon when he was alive. I swear if it was possible, Chuck would give his teeth just to close a deal…he sold me so why not sell his pride. He's trying to make his mark, and I'm happy for him but I just never thought by him wanting to work on us would mean constantly living like we're on a presidential campaign. Tonight I wanted to give it a try, give the whole being happy about being engaged for a week thing wear on me and I swear I feel like…I can't pin point it yet but I just feel all over the place. Darota can see it but I can't pin point it to know what exactly it is. Spotting Eliot coming in through the entrance, I begin to thank the heavens and race over to talk to him because I see the step ford wives coming in my direction. Going through the crowds of people, who I can't even say I know, my only objective is to get to a familiar face. Pushing past the final person, I begin to go up the set of stairs just over all thrilled that Eliot was in New York but the biggest thrill came to me as I saw exactly who his plus one was. My face nearly dropped into utter shock as he stood there, just taking it all in and I swear I hear my heart beating a thousand miles per minute.

"Dan" I managed to say as I move closer towards them while he just looks on and then down at my hand. I immediately begin to hide my ring because I know it's the final piece in it all

"Congrats" Dan tells me

"Dan" I said as tears welled up in my eyes

"Congratulations on the engagement" Dan struggled to say as a moment of silence came up between us as I struggled with what I should say while fighting off the shock of seeing him after a year of his disappearance.


	20. Time For Change

Chapter Twenty- Time for Change

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Falling back onto the bed, I could feel his lips begin to attack my very skin as if it were the source of his survival while I just couldn't deny the sensation I felt just from his body pressed up against mine. Pulling back to sit on his knees, Dan quickly relieved himself of his shirt while I did the same to where I was just in my bra. Crashing back on top of me, he captured her lips and attacked them in the sweetest of ways as them being a part was not even option for me to consider. My hands ran wild in his hair as he just pressed against my body, driving us both insane as he deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss, he put his forehead up against mine as they both tried to catch their breaths. Taking his hand he began to trace the outline of my lips, fulfilling his deepest desires to remember every corner and shape of them if today should be his last. His hand traveled from the crevices over lips over to her collar bone to my bra strap where he gently pulled her bra strap down before placing sweet kisses along my shoulder that made me nearly scream out from his sensual touch. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he turned his attention back towards her eyes as he could see that she wanted it just as badly as he did. Pulling back so that he could pull me towards his body, our bodies crashed against the headboard of the bed. Pinning my hands back to show that he wanted full control he gave her a few intoxicating kisses as she reached down to tug at his boxers before he finally pulled them down himself. In one quick motion he began to kiss my neck while he entered inside of her. My moans filled the room as any sense of control I had over myself was now his and I had been subjected to. With each thrust my body dragged against the headboard as the sweat of their bodies made it like I was sliding up against wood grained headboard. Quickening his pace, his head drooped to the side unable to have a good balance from all the pleasure he was receiving from being within her. Laying my head up against the headboard I just moaned in pure pleasure as the feeling was becoming unbelievable.

Quickly sitting up in my bed, I noticed my breathing had gone from steady to intense. Checking underneath the covers, I had to make sure that I was still clothed because for a dream…it felt pretty real, it felt like the many of times I had sex with Humphrey. Looking over towards the side of my bed, I could see Darota sitting uncomfortably as if she were trully confused as to what she should do. This was great, Darota witnessed me have dream sex…this will be classic to explain to her. Grabbing the glass of water that was on my nightstand, I took a few sips to where my breathing was finally calm and under control.

"Don't say a word!" I immediately threatened Darota who just sat in confusion

"I don't think I would know what to say Ms. Blair. Was it Mr. Chuck that got you…you know?" Darota asked as I picked up a pillow and threw at her

"I said not a word!" I declared feeling even more embarrassed

"I'm sorry, but I thought your body was being possessed. I didn't know whether to call for help, but when you starting making pleasure noises then…it became clear what was happening" Darota explained

"Then you should have woke me up?" I exclaimed

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you were enjoying it" Darota reasoned

"Of course I was enjoying it, I always enjoyed it" I muttered to myself as I ran my hand through my hair trying to figure this out. "This is insane. I mean I never had this problem before" I said

"Maybe this is all starting up due to Mr. Humphrey's appearance at the engagement party. You seemed a bit surprised ever since then" Darota told me

"Because the ass left without even saying goodbye and then he just shows up like nothing!" I said nearly screeching as I got out of the bed and began to pace the floor "I mean lets forget the fact that he acted as if I didn't even matter to him, his whole concern that night was over the stupid cocktails" I said

"You said he congratulated you but looked sad about it" Darota reminded me "Maybe he was hiding his pain" she suggested

"He hid it pretty well. I thought he was sad when he congratulated me, but after the whole minutes worth of awkwardness he just went off and started talking with some other girl" I replied "I mean he's a damn good actor if he's that….that…" I said trying to find the words

"Over you" Darota said as I just turned to look at her feeling as if that word was a bit harsh

"I wouldn't use that word, I would say…okay with how things are, and Humphrey detests Chuck" I said

"Which is why you were having sex dreams" Darota concluded

"Okay, scratch what you saw this morning. The issue is Humphrey, and finding out why he came back" I said

"Do you not want him to be back?" Darota asked

"Yes, its just…this is bad. I mean this is just something else being thrown at me that I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to dwell over" I replied "Every time I get ready to make some life altering decision that could change my future…he always shows up. So now I'm freaking out because what is it exactly that I'm suppose to figure…what if he's an omen of what's to come?" I suggested

"Or what if he just came back to be back home" Darota said

"Or what if he went away to some island to learn and create some diabolical machine to destroy Chuck and his empire. I mean Humphrey is smart and with the whole shampoo incident…it could happen" I said as I was just driving myself insane by this point

"Mr. Humphrey wouldn't do such a thing" Darota said

"Yeah, well I never took him for the death by shampoo kind but he proved that theory wrong" I said in response before I walked over to my nightstand to pull my cell phone out. Looking through my phone, I looked on at the calendar to realize that I had breakfast date with Eliot and that would be my opportunity to get some answers "I have to get ready" I said as I sprinted over to my closet

"But what about Mr. Humphrey?" Darota asked

"That's why I have to get dressed" I replied

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Playing with my apps on my iphone has become so addicting. There is an app from everything these days, and there is game for every possible idea known to man. This morning when I was downloading some new apps on to my phone, I saw a rapping game…yes, as in music rapping. I was almost tempted to download but I remembered the fact that I'm not musically talented on that level to use rhyming as an art form to where I could diss or hate on something. Waiting in Perry's office becomes a long wait that can make you reflect on your day, hell even your life if he's stopped off to change his tie. I would be lucky if he managed to make it under thirty minutes late as opposed to forty minutes late which is the usual running time for our meetings. I'm really kicking ass is this game, I start to figure if I devote a whole day towards playing this game then I could have the top score in no time. Just as I plan my time around this game, Perry enters the office with what I suspect to be a different tie then when I saw him earlier that morning.

"Sorry for making you wait" Perry said as he took his seat

"No problem. I've downloaded five new apps just for the days we have to meet. I call it being prepared" I replied

"I'll pretend that's not a knock on me being late" Perry said

"It's always going to be a knock on your need to be late" I laughed "So we usually meet on Thursdays, and this is a Tuesday…so what are we freaking out about now?" I asked as I put my phone down to look him squarely in the eyes

"I'm not freaking" Perry replied "You might be, but I won't be" he said

"And why would I freak?" I asked

"Because I've found you a part time job" Perry replied "For the New Yorker" he then added as I was a bit pleased seeing as The New Yorker was my dream job, but the way Perry stated it…I'm afraid.

"Why would I be freaking?" I asked skeptically

"Because it's a society piece" Perry told me as I just groaned due to the fact that I was annoyed "Here me out" he then said

"What's there to hear out? I don't want to do a piece on the snobby Upper Eastsiders…I went to school with them to know that nothing interesting happens with them except the fact that they have no morals, party hard, and loyalty fades in and out of their vocabulary" I said as he just grinned at my wit

"Your so damn melodramatic Daniel" Perry said "This is a great opportunity for you" he said

"Which will somehow filter to you, what's in it for you Perry?" I asked

"Your work gets more exposure, which will make you the hottest author out. Teenage girls have been polled to have an extreme interest in the society pages because its like their modern Cinderella story come to life, and since you have the gift to write so beautifully that can cause a gay man like me want to just get a sex change and get it over with…you're the only one who can give the folks their crack" Perry said

"Crack? So now I'm a drug dealer, I feel so proud now" I replied "Why not have Eliot do it?" I asked

"I listed my reasons and the decision is final" Perry said

"You know your taking this whole me helping too far now" I said

"I'm still your boss, so I see it as…me being your boss" Perry replied

"Just know that I have strong dislike for this task" I replied

"And know that I really don't care because your dislike will help you keep your job" Perry said

"Fine, fine. Who am I covering?" I asked

"You'll be covering an Upper East Side princess in a series up until the big day" Perry described as I grew to hate it more and more as he described it

"Oh, for the love of God? Just tell me all ready?" I asked him

"Blair Waldorf and her engagement to Charles Bass" Perry said before he quickly turned his chair so that the back of the chair was towards me while I just literally freaked out

"You've got to be kidding me!" I declared

"Look I know that your in this whole recovery phase from her, but I had no choice" Perry explained

"You have a choice, its called get someone else on the story" I replied

"You're the only person who can do a decent job" Perry replied

"Well then find another way, but I'm not going to write a story on the epic wedding of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass" I said

"You know, sooner or later you need to accept that life is crappy…but running away isn't going to solve anything" Perry said

"I never ran" I replied

"You practically begged for me to send you off" Perry replied "It just so happened that your story was getting so much praise that we viewed it as a great selling point to take to put in circulation in other magazines, but you ran…plain and simple" he said

"Not everyone loves New York, sometimes you can live in a place so long that you don't even live there anymore…you just exist" I said

"And who's fault is that" Perry replied "I'm sorry that you feel as if you exist, but maybe you'll start living when you man up and stop running from everything" he told me as I took a moment to think

"Besides me getting more exposure, what's in it for me?" I asked him

"You can say you worked for the New Yorker" Perry smiled as he leaned back in his chair

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

My breakfast with Eliot had gone as well as anticipated. He disposed as much information as he was allowed to, but that still left me a bit sad to here that Humphrey's only reason of return was due to a possible take over. My immediate thought was that Chuck had something to do with it but he was more of come out and say it type of snake, Ross may have been just pure evil on his own. I didn't expect Humphrey to be all heart broken but the way he acted at the party the other night, I don't know…it has me wondering about a lot of things that I never would have in the past couple of months. That night rang clear in my memory but it was all becoming a distant memory, especially now the present was looking quite interesting as well. After a grueling two hour session of picking out what and what for the next day, I still had the pressing feeling that I needed to know where things stood with Humphrey….so I went to the one place where I knew he would be at, hell…the one place I would be at. Work had been my only sane place to go to since it was announced that I was getting engaged to Charles Bass. I found it annoying that he was actually letting people call him a name that no one that knew him well would ever call him, I guess it's the business persona in him that's doing so but I think its pretty dumb. Standing out in front of the theater with my all ready purchased ticket and my small box of sour patches, I waited like a school girl waiting to be picked up before he finally walked up. He hadn't quite noticed me yet since he was shuffling through his wallet for the dollar, he never could keep things straight in his wallet…its always a constant mess I thought to myself. As I begin to belittle his continual habit of never sticking to my wallet organization method I had taught him a while back, he nearly seems surprised to see me. For a moment he just looks at me like I wasn't suppose to be here.

"Where are the balls?" Dan asks as I look a bit confused "You get cookie balls all the time, you don't have them" he said

"I'm doing the sweet and sour route now" I replied as he just laughed

"You didn't bring enough change?" Dan said as he walked over to the ticket handler while I hated the fact that he was absolutely right "One for Bringing up Baby, the 7:05 showing" he asked the ticket handler before sliding his change into the slot

"I see we still have the same taste. I got the same showing" I told him

"I have a feeling we go the same of everything…you following me now?" Dan asked as he grabbed his ticket and walked off to the side while I followed behing

"For the moment, yes. I wouldn't flatter yourself though Humphrey" I told him

"I'm not, I mean I came for Katherine" Dan told me

"And I for Carey" I replied "The two seat rule is still in effect, if that's what your wondering" I told him

"I wouldn't dream of changing that rule because I prefer Katherine to myself" Dan said as we walked inside over to the concession stand to purchase his popcorn and sour patches

"Your still predictable" I laughed as he had requested for exchange for another item instead of the sour patches

"Here, consider this your engagement present" Dan said as he handed me a box of cookie balls "Can I have the sour patches?" he asked as I still hated that the engagement word left no clear effect on him, I mean was he pissed about it or happy or just baffled…I had no clue by the way he was acting

"Thanks" I replied sadly as I handed him the sour patches

"See you in there Waldorf" Dan said before he turned to head inside the theater room we were assigned to. I was unsure if that statement was supposed to be a blow off or just a genuine see you in there type of deal. Why was he being so damn cryptic now? I mean he was usually so straight forward…and why was he being so nice, I mean I didn't expect him to be rude but I did get engaged do a guy he completely hates. I'm determined to crack Humphrey, I will by the end of the night I say to myself as I eventually head inside the theater room to find him sitting in the middle row. Making my way down the row, I did my best not to seem obvious but I still kept in mind the two seat rule that I had come up with.

"Do you want balls?" I whispered just as the movie had started

"I have my snack preference Waldorf" Dan replied as he turned his attention back to the movie while I contemplated what else I could ask

"Sorry, I just thought you wanted balls" I apologized

"You've got all the balls you can handle" Dan replied as he once again turned his attention back to the movie while I wondered what that comment was suppose to mean

"Was that you being sarcastic?" I whispered as he turned to me looking a bit annoyed that I was asking yet another question

"No. You have enough to last you is all I meant, you don't like to share balls so I just…no, I don't want balls Waldorf" Dan replied as few motions of us to be quiet came our way before I finally got up and moved to the seat next to him much to his dislike "Waldof, I'm trying to watch the movie" he protested

"Just take one of my balls Humphrey, I know you like these balls" I told him as I extended the box out to him

"Waldorf" Dan sighed before I grabbed his hand and put some cookie balls in his hand

"Stop being so damn stubborn" I huffed "There, you have balls" I declared

"It'd only seem fitting that you give me my balls back" Dan sighed as he reluctantly added them to his popcorn mixture and then went back to watching the movie. I tried to watch but something just kept irking me even more so now that I was sitting right next to him.

"Can I have some of your sour patches?" I then asked as he quickly became annoyed

"No. I want my sour patches" Dan whispered angrily

"Sheesh! I can see you don't like to share" I replied "I gave you my balls and you can't even give me some patches?" I asked

"I never asked for balls, you just gave them to me" Dan replied as a light was quickly shined on us by the usher

"Uh, you guys are gonna have to keep it down. We've had complaints about you talking" The usher said

"Sorry" Dan apologized

"Only because he's being stingy with the sour patches. I gave him my balls and he won't give me sour patches…how is that fair exchange?" I asked as the usher stood confused as to what he should do while Dan hung his head

"Sir, did you take her balls?" The usher asked try to mediate the situation

"I never asked for her balls, she gave them to me" Dan said in his defense

"But yet I gave them to him" I pointed out

"Would you be willing to share your patches?" The usher asked him as I sat awaiting his response

"What type of usher are you? She's talking and disturbing me, but yet I have to give up my sour patches?" Dan asked in disbelief

"I really don't appreciate your belittlement of me sir" The usher replied

"Here, here. Have my sour patches" Dan said as he began to sift through his popcorn to pull out the sour patches that he had to put into my popcorn "There, you happy?" he then asked as I looked on to see that they were the orange and green sour patches

"What type of experiment are you trying to play on me? You know I hate orange and the green flavored ones" I said in utter disgust as I began to sift through my popcorn to take them out

"Could you guys please shut up!" One of the people in the movie theater said

"Hey, I'm just trying to get an equal exchange for my balls" I exclaimed as I grabbed the usher flashlight to shine on the guy in a khaki trench coat that looked kind of creepy while Dan just slumped down in his seat in pure embarrassment "And speaking of balls…ew! I see yours. You perv!" I declared realizing exactly what the guys was up to before the usher quickly extended his hand out to grab the flashlight as the guy took of running.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

So my plan of relaxing with a good movie was shot to hell when Private Eye Waldorf decided to out the movie masturbator. The guy was actually wanted in all the theaters, who knew you could be wanted by the movie police…I guess that's what you call them or the ushers. It figures that Waldorf would catch the caper though, she knew how to expose your most embarrassing secrets…hell, she made a living out of it in high school. Though she had done good, I was in no mood to reward her for the deed because I was too pissed off to do so. Coming out of the theater with a head of steam, I began to make my way through the park as she followed behind trying to catch up. It was this that I was trying to avoid, I should have never come back to New York just for this pure reason because all she's going to do is bring up the fact that Chuck and her are going to run off into the sunset together. I didn't care, but I didn't want my nose rubbed into it.

"Humphrey! Humphrey, will you at least talk to me?" Blair called out before she finally gained enough speed to run in front of me

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to make me miserable!" I asked her

"Why would I want to make you miserable?" Blair asked

"Because you seemed pretty determined back there. I didn't want the cookie balls, but you made a big deal out of it" I said

"Did you have to make such a big deal out of it? You should have just taken them and then let me have some sour patches" Blair said as only in her mind that made sense "We always use to do that" she said

"But that us doesn't exist anymore" I replied

"So we can't share snacks anymore?" Blair asked in disbelief "How stupid does that sound" she then added

"Look, before when we shared snacks it was because we were friends…we were sex buddies, we were something to each other, but now….now, I don't know" I told her

"So I'm just nothing to you now. I go back to Chuck, and I become the hated…like it really was before" Blair replied "Now who sounds snobbish" she told me "I came tonight because I wanted to know where we stood because I don't know…you just left without as much as a goodbye" she said before I just had to interrupt

"I told you, I asked you that night to come with me…so don't put this on me" I replied angrily "You never even asked me to stay" I then added

"Your mind was all ready made up. I couldn't just uproot my life because you wanted to runaway" Blair told me

"Yeah, well you ran long before I did" I fired back

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Blair asked

"It means that we can't be anything because you made it that way. I may not have been the romantic choice but you just stopped caring all together" I said "You stopped being there long before that night I left" I then said

"I was giving you your space" Blair said

"No, you were being a coward" I replied as the silence became defeaning between us "I wish I could say that we're fine and that we could be friends, but I can't lie to you. This, this is going to take time" I then told her

"So does this mean we'll never share snacks again" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "I know that I checked out on you completely but…I was trying to do what was best for everyone" she told me

"Everyone except me" I said as a moment of silence came between us and frankly at this point I just wanted to go home "Look, its late. I'll walk you to your car…" I said before she stopped me

"We've done the whole tragic ending too many times Humphrey to the point where it's too depressing" Blair said "I can't go back and change what happened, but I know that I'm sick of losing. I miss you, and I miss our friendship" she told me as that word just seem to sting even though I had gotten use to the fact that we just wouldn't be "So please, lets change the ending of this melodrama that is us and this world" she said

"It's the only ending that fits this movie at the time" I replied as she struggled to find the words to say "Let me walk you to the car" I suggested once again as she simply turned around and we both began to walk

"Will we ever be what we once were" Blaire asked as we walked "You know before all the sex" she said

"What exactly were we before the sex?" I asked

"Humphrey and Waldorf" Blair said she lightly bumped me in a playful way that I did my best not to smile at

"Well there you go, Humphrey and Waldorf" I replied putting my hands in my jacket pockets "So you missed me, huh?" I then asked her

"I wouldn't get too cocky about it, but yeah" Blair told me

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Give one final look on at my freshly cleansed face. Now, I'm set to go to bed. Reaching for the light, I turned off the lights in the restroom before I made my way over to the my bed. Sitting on the edge of my, I reach over to grab my night shade before pulling the covers back. To say today was a success could have been a stretch but I feel like it was a step in the right direction to where maybe things could be all right someday between Humphrey and I. Though I had no intention of catching a masturbator in the theater tonight but with my luck, anything and everything can happen. Grabbing the movie ticket that was on my nightstand, I couldn't help but smile as even though we were far away from where I wanted us to be, but with Humphrey I've come to realize its all about the journey.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"So there's nothing you want to ask me?" I whispered to him as he lay asleep beside me in the bed**_

_**"What am I supposed to ask" Dan muttered still half asleep as he gripped on tighter to his pillow**_

_**"Uh, I don't know…something about my condition. It's okay if you want to ask questions about my you know" I told him as he slowly rose up on his forearms to look at me**_

_**"I have this feeling like you expect me to be freaked out about it?" Dan smiled**_

_**"Do you hear everyday that someone is bulimic?" I asked him finding him a bit naïve**_

_**"No, but everyone goes through something. What you've dealt with clearly has taken a toll on you at one point in your life, but I'm going to freak out about it. I want you to tell me stuff and I want us to be honest with each other" Dan said**_

_**"I like that your trying to make me feel like this is normal but this isn't normal. I feel like your patronizing me" I sighed as I sat up in the bed to rest my head up against the backboard**_

_**"Okay, I'll give you the reaction that you want" Dan said as he hopped out the bed and began to pace the floor, running his hand through his hair while I just sat confused**_

_**"What are you doing?" I asked with a bit of laughter as only him being completely ridiculous as he just stuffed clothes into the bag**_

_**"Your bulimic! This is fine, I can deal with this…I mean its not like you throw up everything, right?" Dan said as he paced the floor**_

_**"Okay, I get you point" I said as he just continued to pace nervously**_

_**"This, this may be a little too much. I like being with you but I'm not sure I can handle that aspect. Your throwing up food that your suppose to digest for the simple fact that your trying to be an ideal body weight. I'm sorry if that sounded…" Dan said before I interrupted**_

_**"Like an ass" I said as a tear rolled down my eyes before a moment of silence came between us "I get the point, you've accomplished your goal" I told him as I began to regret even pushing the issue**_

_**"Your right" Dan said before he took a seat on my side of the bed "How I acted made me look like, hell I was an ass. The reason why I didn't freak was because regardless of what you've done in the past, I accept you. You don't need me to judge you because I'm sure you've done that all by yourself, all I want to do is just support you and be there for you. So if your bulimic, then we deal with it. If you're a clepto then we deal with it. If you're an habitual liar then we deal with it…there is nothing you can tell me that will make me think any less of you" he said as I just couldn't hold the tears**_

_**"Why do you always see things through rose colored glasses?" I laughed through my tears**_

_**"Because, I like you…I like being with you, and I don't want this to end" Dan said as he leaned in to kiss my nose while I just rested my forehead against his head "I have an idea" he whispered to me before he laid me back on the bed just before he slowly worked his way down the bed while lifting my tank top up so that my stomach was bare**_

_**"I tell you my darkest secret and you want to have sex, that's such a typical guy thing for you to do" I said before he began take two finger, one from each hand and began to thump against the skin of my stomach. Seriously at this moment I'm looking at him like he's lost his mind but at the same time I'm a bit intrigued as to where he's going with this. I mean usually when a guy goes down there its for sexual reasons but he hasn't made one move yet to try and prove that theory correct. His thumping becomes melodic that I'm beginning to become seduced just by the simple fact that he's doing something I have no clue about. In his head he hears a sensual beat as I see him slowly vibe along with the thumping….this is crazy, but yet I'm finding this so damn sexy.**_

_**"We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do" Dan sang in his deep, low sexy voice that I just couldn't help but smile down at him as I knew the next words out of his mouth "Discover me, discovering you" he said almost in a whisper as he began to kiss the lower part of my leg, giving it a slight massage as he did so "One mile to every inch of, your skin like porcelain" he sang as he and his hands traced the inner outline of my legs all the way up to my thighs**_

_**"You could be the death of me Humphrey" I moaned slightly as I gripped on tight to the pillow**_

_**"One pair of candy lips and, your bubble gum tongue" Dan sang in as did my best to tempt him into kissing me but he was a man on a mission that would not stray from his journey of my body "And if you want love, we'll make it" he sang as he straddled me "Swimming in a big sea, of blankets" he sang just as he reached back to grab the covers to pull along with him as he laid on top of me so that we were both covered "Take all your big plans, and break em'. This is bound to be a while" he sang as he traced the outline of my face with his nose causing his lips to flirt with me even more than he had planned to as we were in this hide away place that consisted of nothing but his sheets and our naked bodies "Your body is a wonderland. Your body is wonder, I'll use my hands. Your body is wonderland" he sang as he burrowed face in the crook of his neck as my neck as he placed sweet kisses up from my collarbone all the way up to my ear while my hands roamed freely in his hair "Damn baby. You frustrate me" he sang as he pinned my hands back and all I could feel was the sexual tension building up within us both "I know your mine all mine, all mine" he sang as he kissed my forehead while I kiss the outline of his chin as he lay above me "But you look so good it hurts sometimes" he sang while he teased me with his lips as I ran my hands down his back to where I felt like I was leaving claw marks on his skin that'd he'd pay for later. Looking me dead in the eyes as we both just stared at each other before I finally rolled on top of him.**_

_**"Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland" I sang as I kissed his neck while I could feel his hands grip on to my waist, and like John Mayer had said in his song that seemed to be so true at this moment…it was bout to be a while…..because when our lips finally met, it was like an explosion that I just couldn't explain.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

A smile came from ear to ear as I lay in my bed with my night shades covering my eyes, while this was dream slash memory that I was definitely enjoying all over again like it was the first time.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Sitting at my computer, I find myself seriously contemplating. I knew that this was decision that had all ready been made but I guess a part of me was unsure as to how I could even put myself back out there again when it came to her. Looking over at the movie ticket that was next to my computer, I can't help but think about her and even though she best known in my heart as its source of pain, I couldn't imagine passing up this opportunity. Perry was right, I had to stop running…I have to stop and face what it was that I was running from. Blair Waldorf. I have to face all that was Blair Waldorf. Grabbing the phone, I hit the familiar number before he picked up.

"Hey, I was just calling to let you know that…I won't you let down on the New Yorker piece" I told Perry "It's time for me to get over the girl" I said as I looked on at a picture of Waldorf on my computer.


	21. Finding the Positive

**-Author's Note: Thank you for reading the story, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that the lingering questions will be answered from Dan finding out about all the people that got in between but this part as far as the time in between was for them to work their way back to each other. The first part was about them realizing that they liked and even loved each other more than they realized but the haters got in the way, but this part is to show that their love still exists and for them to find their way back to each other. I promise you, as a Dair fan, the payoff will be well worth the wait. So please stick with it, and continue to review because I really enjoy the feedback.**

**Chapter Twenty One- Finding the Positive**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Looking down at my watch, I'm officially beginning to panic because I was suppose to be at Blair's penthouse for ten and its 9:45 a.m., she has no clue that I'm doing the article which will be all out strange seeing as I'm supposed to do it all the way up until the wedding day. Scratch that, I think hearing the sappy crap about the wedding while Chuck is draped all over here will be…I think I will face many chances in which I could kill Chuck Bass today, and I'm more than prepared to set aside some money for bail if need be. Perry of course was ecstatic that I had decided to embrace the idea, but the only thing that matters to me is keeping my job which begins with getting exposure at the New Yorker and then in return will help The Writer. So this is full circle for me, and that's the only way I'm looking at this as. Again, what's up with the New York traffic always being so insane. I'm about a block away and at this point I'm going through my wallet because by the time we move an inch I could have all ready been there in the first place. Giving the money to the cab driver, I quickly got out and made my way over to the side walk as I began my mad sprint to the building before my cell phone began tot vibrate. Pulling the phone out, I had ignored every instinct I would usually follow by just answering and before I knew it…it was my dad on the other end.

"I heard rumors, but I guess my son really is back in New York. When were you planning on telling me?" My dad asked I just sighed not wanting to get into another argument with him

"Dad, I'm running late for a meeting…can we do this another time" I replied trying to be somewhat respectful

"Sure, how about dinner over here?" My dad asked as I knew that this was something I had to do or else he would have just kept bugging me

"Fine. What time?" I asked as I made my way into the building

"Is five good for you?" My dad asked

"Yeah, I might be a tad bit late but I will do my best to make it for five" I said

"If you want then we can move it to six?" My dad asked

"Six or five, there we set a time" I said as I entered the elevator "Oh, and I might be bringing a date with me" I told him as I remembered that I had made plans the receptionist tonight

"The more the merrier" My dad said happily

"All right, well I'll see you tonight" I said before I hung up

"I look forward to seeing you" My dad said thrilled that I had accepted without him having to twist my arm. For a quick moment I almost forgot that I was heading to the Waldorf penthouse for the dreaded interview. The elevator doors slid open and I swear I saw my life flash before me as this could be the last time I would be a free man. Stepping out of the elevator just praying that the Lord would be with me. Continuing to walk, I swear I could hear the sound of her heels walking towards me and as she looked over to see that it was me, she seemed a bit confused as to why I was there.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Blair asked

"I'm here to do the interview. I'm the writer for the series for your society page story" I told her with a not so thrilled face plastered on me

"You" Blair said a bit confused "You work for The Writer, not the New Yorker" she stated

"I'm aware of that, but Perry was doing a favor for a friend of his at the paper and he asked me to step in and do the piece. I would love to go over the details of how I ended up with this of all tasks, but I'd rather get this over with so I can go" I told her as I walked over towards the living room to see that there were pastries set up "Good morning Darota" I greeted Darota as she seemed surprised as well

"Good morning Mr. Humphrey" Darota greeted and smiled at me

"Uh, Darota…get Humphrey a coffee please and cup of milk on the side" Blair instructed as I was a bit impressed that she remembered how I liked my coffee

"So where is Chuck?" I asked as I looked around for him to see if I could see his ego from a far

"Humphrey your sense of humor still baffles me, it reminds me of a homeless man I met before" Chuck said as I looked around to see where he was but couldn't find his presence to be anywhere in the room

"Okay, either your in my head or your speaking from hell" I said still trying to figure it out

"He's on the phone, the speakerphone to be exact" Blair said as she nodded over to the phone that was sitting on the table

"Oh, wow! This is classic" I replied with a bit of laughter in my voice as only Chuck Bass would call in to talk about something he should be at while Darota sat my coffee down in front of me along with my milk.

"Can we get started? I have errands to run" Blair said as she took on the sofa beside the phone, which only made this even stranger now that I could see it all put together

"This is just crazy" I muttered to myself as I pulled my pen and pad out so I could take my notes with "Are you ready?" I asked her and then looked over at the phone

"Get on with it Humphrey, I don't have all day" Chuck replied angrily

"Have you set the date?" I quickly asked

"December 24th" Blair replied as I jotted down the answer

"So is there a special reason as to why you chose that date?" I asked knowing that Chuck probably had no sentimental reason behind it, but for Blair it was probably because that was when one of her favorite flower, holly, was in full bloom.

"Because we wanted a Christmas wedding" Blair replied

"And Chuck? Why did you choose that date?" I asked

"Because it was the date she wanted" Chuck replied as it seemed that he was busy in the back round talking to someone in a business sense

"All right" I sighed as I just moved on to the next question "How do you feel about your marriage being published? How do you view your union in the media sense?" I asked

"If I may" Chuck said just before Blair attempted to answer "This is a union of two people who are supposed to be together. She's Blair Waldorf, daughter to Eleanor Waldorf and I'm…Charles Bass. This union is a modern day royalty" Chuck replied as I nearly wanted to throw up in disgust over how cocky he sounded

"That…that was an interesting answer" I replied finding his answer to be not the answer I would hope for someone that was supposedly marrying the love of his life "Do you have any thing to add to that?" I asked Blair while I massaged my head in frustration

"Is this it? I would hate to back away from this pressing interview, but I do have another meeting with the investors…so are we good Blair?" Chuck asked as I tried to say something but he had hung up to soon

"And there goes the groom?…do you just want to do this another time?" I asked as I just tossed my pen down on the pad in frustration

"No" Blair said as tried to keep her elegance in a situation where it was clear that Chuck wanted no part of. Taking a moment to think, she began to neatly play with her dress as she took a moment to process what she should do like she was all ready playing the step ford wife

"Waldorf!" I said trying to get her attention "We can do this another time this week. I have until Thursday…so you two have time" I told her before she just smiled at me

"No, I want to do it. Chuck is just going to basically agree with me so might as well do it. Besides I can spin it the way I want it…I'm not going to have my name in the society page without it being exactly what I want" Blair replied as I looked on at her strangely just wondering if we heard the same thing here "Next question. Give me the next question Humphrey" she requested as I looked on at my pad

"What are you views on how you want the wedding to be?" I asked as she began to play with her hands

"We want it to be a Christmas wedding, so for it to embody a white snow type of feel with the Upper East side elegance" Blair answered as I wrote it down

"Seeing as you have four months to get this done, what plans have been made for the wedding? And will their be anything out of the ordinary as far as the traditional sense?" I asked her

"We…we have or I should say are in progress of dealing with the details for our four month away wedding" Blair said as I could tell she was getting stressed out the more she spoke about the wedding

"You know what, why don't we just hold off on all of the questions" I said putting my pen and pad down on the table as it was just becoming all too much to see her struggle this much over something that she should have nailed just because she was Blair Waldorf and organization was her thing. Hell, she even made an organizational chart for my wallet that I'm glad to say that I don't follow but I would never tell her that

"What? No, I want to finish the interview" Blair said as I got up from my seat

"No, this is just…this is weird. This is like some weird version of what I thought was going to happen, but it was…it was actually more weird than awkward" I reasoned "So….come with me?" I asked her as I extended my hand out towards her

"We're finishing the interview. Sit down, lets finish the interview. I have notes…notes that I wrote…it's just that you threw me off by you being the whole interviewer" Blair rambled as I helped her up off the sofa and lead her over to the closet so that we could grab her coat

"I know. I bet you even made them color coordinated and everything" I said as I opened the closet to pull out a coat that I thought would match her attire because if there is one thing I knew, it was that she liked to be at her best at all times…but I do think the black would go better with the dress because the belt kind of makes the dress and then that would be a disaster "All right, charcoal black goes better" I said as she still babbled on about how prepared she was while I put the coat on her

"I have points that I need to get across that way we will come across as likeable" Blair said "I have points" she declared

"Darota, we'll be back later" I turned to tell her as Blair just continued to babble on about what she had planned to say before I hit the elevator button for us to go down

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I can't believe he just blew the interview like that. I mean he was the one that wanted to get in the New Yorker because it would make the company look good and would showcase my tastes, but he basically blew the interview off. I should have expected it, but for some odd reason I was hoping that he would have pulled through for me on this. Again, I must pick up and make the best of this seeing as he didn't help make it any better. I mean I literally had a plan going on and he just smashed it into a million pieces. This whole wedding is going to be in less than four months and I'm officially freaking out. Taking a sip, after I wipe the glass of course, of my water, Humphrey comes over with two plates in hand. Placing the plate in front of me, he sat down and began to sprinkle on seasoning to his food while I just sat in complete and utter panic mode trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to put together a wedding in four months with nothing even set out, and what makes it worse is that its suppose to all come from my ideas…not a wedding planner, but me…Blair Waldorf.

"You should really eat?" Dan suggested by I was too stunned to even talk

"I can't eat right now. I think I see my career and life flash before me" I replied "I mean this is four months we're talking about" I stated

"I'm well aware of the time until" Dan smiled "You should eat though" he said once again

"What was I thinking having the wedding so close? I mean I've officially doomed my wedding" I said giving myself the pity party I had wanted

"I even got them to peanut butter in the pancake mix for you, so you should eat before they get cold" Dan kept saying

"Will you stop with the food!" I snapped at him "I'm not hungry and probably will never eat again until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do about this damn wedding" I said completely freaking out on Humphrey

"Okay, you need to calm down" Dan replied as I swear at that moment I could have choked the living daylight out of him but instead I got up from my seat but was quickly stopped by his grip "Will you please just sit down and just relax for one moment" he told me as I turned to glare at him

"Let, go of me" I told him sternly but he wouldn't oblige my wish

"Not until you sit down and eat" Dan told me

"Humphrey, just let me go!" I said angrily before he got up from his seat

"Look, I know that this is stressing you out but you've got to get a grip. It will make no sense for you to shut down now. So please will you take care of yourself first and eat something because I know you didn't eat this morning by the numerous amounts of notes you've taken" Dan said as I just sighed in frustration while I took my seat to begin cutting up my pancakes so that he would shut up about the food. Taking a bite, I looked at him to make sure I got the confirmation of his happiness before I put my fork down. I had to admit that the pancakes were really good and I continued to eat but I'm trying to make a point here

"Hmm, that was delicious. May I go now?" I asked sarcastically

"They had peanut butter in them, I know you liked them" Dan said as he studied my face until I finally had to crack

"Your missing the point here, I'm getting married in four months and I have nothing completed" I told him as he took his seat and finished cutting up my pancakes into pieces before handing me the fork with a piece on it

"So I've heard. Look, I've looked up a few of the top wedding planners in New York, and I think we could pull one at last minute" Dan suggested as I ate away on my pancakes before returning my fork to him so that he grabbed another small portion for me to eat

"I'm not doing a wedding planner. I promised a Waldorf wedding and this has to be a Waldorf wedding" I told him as I took a bite of the pancakes and we continued the cycle of him getting the pancake and I ate them

"Okay, now I understand why your freaking out" Dan muttered to himself but I clearly heard the statement

"Thanks, but not helping" I shrugged as he handed me the fork with the pancakes on them while he began to play with his blackberry "What are you doing?" I asked

"Pulling up a list. A list of things to do when planning a wedding" Dan said as he read some of the material he was looking at

"Great, another thing to remind me how far behind I am" I sighed

"No, just a list of what you need to do. Stop thinking negative and maybe something positive will happen" Dan told me as I gave the fork back to him so that he could give me some more pancakes, which he did instinctively before handing the fork back to me "Okay, we need to find a venue" he told me

"Well we can't do the plaza because the engagement party was there…so that's out the window" I replied

"Why?" Dan asked as I just glared at him for not understanding why we couldn't have the wedding at the same place "Do you have another place in mind?" he asked

"Not a one" I quickly replied

"What about the Botanical Gardens?" Dan asked as I just scoffed

"If I wanted Jenny from the block there and whatever home girls she's hanging with that day, then that would be the perfect place" I replied

"What's wrong with the Bronx? The Yankees play in the Bronx" Dan said

"I'll be holding a bouquet of flowers not a bat. I'll be throwing the bouquet not a fast ball…Humphrey, work with me here" I told him as he just laughed before he jotted down something on a napkin

"Your gonna have to be open minded with me on this one, so finish this" Dan said as I opened my mouth so that he could put the last of the pancakes in my mouth before putting the fork down on the plate. Getting up from his seat he began to put his jacket on before he put some money down on the table while I unsure as to what we were doing

"Is this like some throw back lesson of being open minded?" I asked as I followed him out of the diner

"Yes, remember all the things I taught you" Dan said as he began to hail a taxi

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

We had looked at five different places, and each seemed to have something wrong with it in one way or another. I was beginning to think that she was purposely trying to drive me insane, but then again driving me insane was her specialty. While I was away, I hadn't really been annoyed as much but she just was impossible to please. I can truly say that there is only one Blair Waldorf, and she lives and breaths the Upper East the taxi driver, I soon caught up to Waldorf as she just stood in front of the building looking as if she was defeated. For a moment I wanted to ignore it and say lets hurry up and get this disaster over with but the look on her face made me give in. Allowing her the time she needed to process and access, she finally just looked at me like she was some lost child.

"Are you all right?" I asked her

"No" Blair replied "I'm in way over my head Humphrey, and I can't even begin to fathom what else I have to do" she said as she began to run her hand through her hair

"Stop thinking negative and maybe…" I said before she cut me off

"I'll find the positive" Blair nodded in agreement "I know, you've said it numerous times" she sighed as she entered into the building while I trailed behind her. Looking on at the elegance just from the entrance, I had to admit that my breath was taken away. I didn't frequent many places except those in Brooklyn but I had never been to a place like this before. Getting a quick glance over at Waldorf, she seemed a bit awestruck as well, which is shocking because I didn't think much could get her awestruck

"So? What do you think?" I asked her as I walked over towards her

"I can't believe I didn't think of this place" Blair said in amazement like she felt stupid for not even remotely getting around to this place

"Well, it does have your name in the title" I laughed to myself as the manager of the hotel came up to us

"Welcome to the Waldorf-Astoria" The manager greeted us with a smile "I hear your interested in having a wedding here" she smiled at us

"Yes" Blair replied

"I'm glad to hear that you have chosen our establishment for your venue, and I have to say that you have chosen wisely" The manager said as she began the tour

Like we had suspected, it was the perfect place overall for the wedding and I'm pretty sure that Waldorf was sold on it. Hell, I even became sold on it as I imagined having my pretend wedding here as well. For the first time this whole day I had noticed that she had finally calmed down, like this was one big item knocked off her list of things to do and I was glad that I could give that to her. Of course it did help that a few of the staff members were fans of my book and of the articles I wrote, so I got a few phone numbers that I would most likely be calling when I had the time. Towards the end of the tour, Waldorf and the manager were in complete girl mode as they began to visualize the girl stuff, so I just stepped away to the bar to grab a well deserved drink. I couldn't help but look on at the sports highlight from last night, so much so that I hadn't realized that a whole hour passed by with me sitting here before she came out.

"There you are, I was looking for you" Blair smiled as she came up to join me at the bar "Cosmo, please" she told the bartender

"So did you accomplish some stuff?" I asked her

"Yes, the venue part but she gave me the number to some of the event planners they use that have been used for numerous parties here" Blair smiled

"One thing taken off the list. We have officially found the positive in a negative situation" I told her as the bartender gave her the cosmo she requested

"So why'd you really take the gig?" Blair asked "I mean you wouldn't dare voluntarily put yourself through variety of sessions in which you have to hear about the wedding" she said

"No, I wouldn't" I laughed as I took a sip from my drink "Ross is trying to go solo and is trying to take some of the investors with him. Perry doesn't have enough money to keep the magazine a float, so Eliot and I have been requested to begin work on our next stories so that by quarterly we can show a significant profit that would come in. Perry owed a few favors with a guy from the New Yorker, so here I am…I had no choice" I told her

"That's what Perry gets for messing around" Blair smiled as she took a sip of her cosmo

"Yeah, well I asked no questions in that realm" I replied "So when you thought of the dream wedding, did you think it would be here?" I asked

"When I thought of the dream wedding I thought it would be in Paris. On the Eiffel tower to be exact, but then again I always thought of having a wedding in a black dress like Aubrey Hepburn" Blair said

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, that was always your style. Paris, that's you as well though" I said

"But you did a good job, I have to give you the credit with this one" Blair said

"You giving me credit, I should photograph this moment so that I can say that this was the moment Blair Waldorf gave me credit" I smiled

"Who'd ever thought you'd be good as a wedding planner" Blair teased

"I'm not a wedding planner, I want no part of anything Chuck Bass. I just helped you out, you were freaking out and I helped" I told her

"Well thank you" Blair said as I looked on at my watch to see that I was cutting it close with time before I had to head over to dinner "Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked

"Yeah, I do. I was supposed to go out with this receptionist, but then my dad called this morning and wanted me to come over to have dinner" I told her

"Oh" Blair replied "I won't keep you any longer. You've done more than enough for me today, so if you must leave" she said

"Are you satisfied with the place?" I asked her as I put the money down on the counter before I got up

"Yes, Humphrey. I'm satisfied as can be" Blair replied as I slowly backed away "Goodnight Humphrey" she smiled before I attempted to walk away but found it hard to do so, especially when I knew that she wouldn't do the most necessary thing

"Waldorf" I said as I turned around to look at her

"What?" Blair asked

"You should eat something" I told her as she just smiled at me before I motioned for her to come along with me.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

The idea of going with Humphrey to dinner with Lilly, Eric, and Rufus was great at first but it then dawned on me the last I spoke with his father. The whole car ride over I was a complete mess as I was trying to think of some last minute thing I could say that could get me out of this bind, but my overall want to spend some more just not thinking about the wedding and all the things that come along with planning it made me desire to stay with Humphrey a bit longer. Its weird, well not so much because I think this is what draws me to him, hanging with Humphrey has managed to make me more relaxed and I'm able to think more level headed now. I'll just have to find a way to deal with Rufus without having the overall looming effect of how awkward it will be that I'm showing up with Humphrey when he had asked for me to stay away. When we had made it to the penthouse, a part of me was wishing that Serena would come prancing down the staircase but I knew that would be just a dream as the friend I had grown accustomed to look after was gone away living her dream of becoming an actress…well her recent dream, but with Serena you have to go with it. I got my usual reception with a longer stare from Rufus, but I had just shook it off. Dinner was pleasant, and after dinner we continued on with the pleasantries as I did find myself having fun with a good home cooked meal and just hanging with people other than the step ford wives.

"So nice to have two familiar faces" Lilly smiled at us both "Blair and Daniel for the price of one" she said

"Well I'm starving, and the best way to get to me is through my stomach" Dan said as I just laughed at how true that statement was

"There isn't a time when you aren't stuffing your face with something Humphrey" I replied

"I get hungry easily" Dan replied

"It's true. We Humphrey men tend to eat constantly" Rufus chimed in

"With the good food that Rufus has been cooking lately, I'm glad to say that I will be joining that list soon" Eric said

"Well since we're on the subject of food, why don't you two finish up the desserts in the kitchen while I steal a few moments with Blair" Lilly said as she linked her arm with mine

"All right. Do you want wine?….red?" Dan asked me

"Yes, wine sounds good" I smiled before all three of the men walked off into the kitchen while Lilly led me over to the sitting area "Everything looks the same. I was afraid you would have done a massive makeover" I said as I observed the penthouse I used to frequent when S was here

"I have attempted to but Rufus and Eric tend to put it back to the same way, so I have to drug them in order to get what I want" Lilly joked

"And there is no harm with that as long as you get your Juvaski" I laughed

"So how have you been? I've heard tid bits from Eleanor, but you know she's always running a thousand miles per minute" Lilly asked

"Mother is getting ready to Europe for fashion week so expect it to go into overdrive once she returns for New York's fashion week" I replied "But I'm doing good" I answered

"And the wedding, how is that going?" Lilly asked

"It's going. I mean that's all I can really say about it" I sighed

"Charles has been on the unreachable side these past few months, I was afraid this was taking a toll on you" Lilly said

"I've had my moments but I think things will be better" I told her "I mean planning a wedding is not suppose to be simple, especially when your marrying Charles Bass, the resurgent business man of Bass Industries" I said

"And especially when you still have lingering feelings for a Humphrey" Lilly said as I looked at her

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"I notice the way you look at Dan, and Eric has also clued me on the past events that might have lead to Serena's departure" Lilly said

"That was the past, and it was…I wish I could take it back" I replied hoping that Lilly wasn't about to lay down her law of how I should stay away from him

"I'm not going to state opinions. I think you know very well that I love my daughter and I know how much you loved her as well…so believe me, I understand and believe you when you said you had no intentions of hurting her" Lilly said "But I also know how it feels to be torn over two men" she said

"And that's a question I'm afraid to ask" I said nervously

"So Daniel coming back hasn't had any effect on you?" Lilly asked

"I'm glad he's back, but not in that sense…I'm engaged…to Chuck" I replied

"But I see how you look at him" Lilly smiled knowing that I was holding back "I just want you to do what is right for yourself" she told me

"And this is right, me marrying Chuck. Dan and I are friends and I'm trying to work on us getting back to what we used to be before all the…the hurting people" I said

"Just make sure you don't ignore the key person in all of this" Lilly told me "Yourself" she said as Dan walked over with two wine glasses in hand

"Here is your wine like you requested" Dan said as he handed me a glass before sitting on the sofa beside Lilly

"I think I should head into the kitchen before your father decides to eat up all the dessert" Lilly said just as she got up from the sofa "Daniel, I expect to see you around more often" she told him

"I will. Things are crazy with my dad but things don't have to be between Eric and I, as well as you" Dan smiled

"Thank you" Lilly smiled before she walked over towards the kitchen leaving Humphrey off alone in the sitting area

"So today has been crazy" Dan sighed as he laid back on the sofa while sipping on his wine

"It has" I agreed "How did things go with your dad?" I asked

"We're civil. Of course he's pleased that I'm all suit and tie now, but we're civil and I guess that's good…right?" Dan asked

"Civil is always good" I replied

"Civil is good" Dan said

"Eliot text me and told me to tell you that he wants you to pick up a pizza on your way back" I relayed to him

"Of course. I left him pizza money this morning" Dan sighed

"He used that for movies" I replied quickly

"I see he's straightened the whole story out with you. Pizza it is then" Dan said

"Thank you for bringing me along tonight. Thanks for today in general, it was nice to get back to what we used to be" I smiled

"You don't have to thank me Waldorf" Dan said "You needed someone, and I was just around" he smiled

"Well I'm just glad your around now" I laughed as a moment of silence came between us that was quite comforting as we both just enjoyed each others company

"Before I left. I did something really stupid that I'm not proud of, something so stupid that I think you might actually make fun of me for" Dan said as he began to play with his wine glass while I all ready knew what he was referring to but I was just shocked that he was talking about it seeing as we always referred to it in subtext and then he just simply knew of that night was that I never showed. "We had just gotten into a fight, in which you professed your love for Chuck…" he said before I interrupted

"Do we really need to dredge up the past. I mean tonight is great, lets leave it that way" I told him

"I think we should" Dan said as he just looked at me to assure me that it was going to be fine "I got really drunk that night, and I decided to duplicate Freddie Prinze Jr in Down to You" he said

"Wait?….are we talking?…" I asked trying to be surprised

"The shampoo scene" Dan said not too thrilled to admit it

"Why?" I asked

"My intention was not to kill myself, although it may have seemed like it, but I was just being stupid that night. I was pissed, I was hurt…I was all over the place and it opened me up to do something I would never do in my right mind nor in a semi-drunk mind" Dan said

"And that's why you were in the hospital" I concluded

"Yeah, luckily Ryan came and found me shortly after. I forgot to realize that by drinking shampoo…it could kill you, and I had no intention of killing myself so that was fun explaining to a therapist three times a week" Dan laughed

"That would be far from your most shining moment" I said

"It's a moment I pray on top of pray that I could take back" Dan laughed nervously "But it's a moment that has taught me that I can't make someone want me nor should I put my life in risk because of love gone wrong" he said as he was in full realization mode

"I'm sorry that you had to figure it out like that" I told him

"So am I" Dan smiled weakly "But I'm getting over you. Piece by piece, I'm getting over you. It may take time for me not to see you that way, but I'm willing to be what we once were because frankly Waldorf…there's only one you, and it'd be a shame to go through life without you in it" he said as I felt my heart leap into my throat. In this moment, in this exact moment I wanted to tell him that I was there…that I cared enough about him to show up that night…just in general that I cared. There was a part of me that was finally breathing a sigh of relief that we were getting back to normal, but a part of me that wanted the truth to come out

"You were right" I told him

"About?" Dan asked

"I found the positive" I smiled at him before I reluctantly got up from the sofa and grabbed him along with me "C'mon, we've got a pizza to pick up" I said as the brunt of his weight became too much "Okay this is the part where you help" I laughed

"I'm so tired. Can't we just rest" Dan whined

"No, because Eliot is waiting and I don't need him to blow up my phone with text messages" I groaned as I tried to pull him up "Humphrey get up" I laughed as he finally got up. It felt so good to finally laugh, I mean with everything going on…laughing was something that I hadn't been allowed to do recently but I guess Humphrey's return brought back a sense of myself. Looking up I could see Rufus standing off in the walkway looking on at us, and for a moment I paused wondering what he thought but it was until I smile creep up on his face that awkwardness began to fade away.


	22. Blame It On the Waltz

Chapter Twenty Two- Blame It On the Waltz

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

So let me explain how a night can go from good to really good to horribly wrong. I can say it went in that order because it practically did. I'll keep it short because I think the more I think about it, the more I keep kicking myself for the reasons as to why. Mentioned before that I had a date with the receptionist from my office building, well it turns out that this receptionist is very…very open for anything. It took me quite some time to convince her to go out with me since I blew her off for a wedding filled day with Waldorf, but I eventually wore her down and she gave me another shot. When I get second chances at anything, I like to believe that I come out and deliver better than before. Everything was set to go perfect, I mean as perfect as I could make it but I was determined to be myself and end the night on a very good note. Dinner was good and even the conversation was pretty insightful to where I learned that she was studying to become teacher, which I found to be a bit of a stretch because she had some dumb moments. Of course when she would say the dumb things I had this Waldorf voice in the back of my head mocking her in some way. For our nightcap we headed back to my place, thankfully Eliot was down with the flu so he stayed in bed all day, and we did what any two consenting adults would do. We were well onto our way of, you know, then my phone starts going off. I tried to ignore it but the person keeps calling me back until finally I answer the phone to hear that its Waldorf. Of course, it'd only make sense for her to call at this time. She sounds a bit frantic so I apologize until I'm blue in the face as I scramble around my bedroom putting on clothes. It took me about thirty minutes, which surprises me seeing as this is New York we're talking about, to where I found myself nearly sprinting off of the elevator into the penthouse and up to her room, where I found her flipping through magazines.

"Waldorf!" I said angrily as she glanced up at me

"What took you so long?…something really could have happened to me Humphrey" Blair said as she just continued to flip through her magazine, ignoring the fact that I was nearly out breath after running up the stairs "Why are you panting?" she then asked

"Because I thought you were in danger or something" I stated

"What gave you that impression?" Blair asked a bit intrigued

"Because your exact words were Humphrey, come fast, I need you" I relayed back to her

"Oh, well I can understand where you could have assumed I was in danger…but I'm not" Blair said as she flashed a smile

"Where is Chuck?" I asked her "Shouldn't you be calling him?" I said as I kicked my shoes off and walked over towards her bed to get on

"Chuck is out of town on business" Blair said as I laid across her bed trying to get comfortable "He'll be back tomorrow afternoon just in time for the fitting" she sighed

"Why does that not shock me" I said to myself "If you weren't in any trouble, then why'd you call?…I told you I had a date" I asked

"Oh…that was tonight" Blair replied in a manner that seriously made me question the intent of the call but I was too tired to argue it "Great article in the society page, you made me a fan of my own nuptials" she then said as I just rolled my eyes at the mention of that crap piece I had to put together due to the lack of involvement on Chuck's part

"Never mind, I can conclude the reason as to why" I stated

"And what was my reason?" Blair asked

"Because I was out on a date" I said

"Why would that matter to me?" Blair asked "I mean its none of my business what you do in your spare time. I've met the receptionist you've spoken of and believe me…I did you a favor" she said

"I bet you think you did, but luckily for you…your plan didn't work, I still got myself a pretty good ending" I laughed to myself before I felt the instant pressure of a pillow hit me as I just continued to laugh while blocking the hits coming my way "Your engaged remember" I laughed

"I could care less what you do but I don't want to partake in the grotesque conversation about you and your happy endings" Blair stated

"Of course you don't" I said knowing that if she didn't care then she wouldn't have had me running over

"I really don't Dan. I mean I care about you as a friend, but that part of the feelings are long gone" Blair replied as I could tell that she was getting all bothered, but I just turned my attention towards the magazines she was looking at

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I looked on at the front covers of the bridal magazines

"I'm looking for the dress" Blair told me

"What about a dress as opposed to the dress, you have less than three months now…and by tomorrow it will be two" I replied

"Thank you Humphrey, for the positive energy you have exerted into the room" Blair said sarcastically as I got off the bed to take my sweater off to reveal the tank top that I had on before getting back on the bed and for a moment I could feel Blair's eyes on me

"I'm just being honest. You've always requested honesty from me, so that's what your getting" I sighed as I picked up the pillow she hit me with so that I could use it to sleep on

"It's moments like this where I look at my life and say, why me God" Blair joked "I'm not settling for any dress. I want the dress. Everything all ready feels so half ass, and I don't want this dress to be" she told me

"Why don't you ask your mom to design it then?" I asked

"Because I want to go through the experience of finding the dress…I will not deny myself of this process Humphrey" Blair said as my eyes began to droop

"All right, find the dress then" I said as I began to drift asleep. For a few moment I could hear Waldorf call my name but I was too far into my sleep to even come out. I'd deal with the mini crisis when I woke up, that's if I wake because at this point, I can sleep for days.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

A part of me expected the alarm to go off, but when I never heard it, I just found myself coming awake all on my own. My eyes fluttered open to see that the curtains were still closed and that I had woke up early enough that Darota hadn't even come in to open the curtains. Usually when that would happen I would be upset because that took away from the beauty sleep that was required for me to have a successful day, but I still felt as if I had rested a thousand years. Feeling arm draped over my waist, my eyes looked on alarmingly as it slowly began to register with me that Humphrey had spent the night or more so came over so late that he just fell asleep in my bed. Looking up towards the headboard of my bed, I could see his other arm resting above my head while he still lay peacefully asleep in the outline of my body. I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help but want to remain in this moment forever with him. This is crazy, I mean I'm marrying Chuck in less than two months now and I'm finding myself enjoying the warmth and touch of another man. I know my thoughts have become repetitive but come on this isn't a decision a girl can make overnight…okay, that sounds stupid seeing as its been happening for quite some time. I'm not a fan of repetition, which is clear whenever you look at my closet but…crap, Humphrey is waking up. Extending his arms out as he yawns, I don't have to face him to realize that he's beginning to see just how we slept.

"Are you awake?" Dan asked me softly as I just lay on my side looking towards the window hoping he wouldn't remove his hand. The silence leaves him confused as he nudges me softly a few times before he leans in to see for himself if I'm awake.

"Confirmation clear enough" I replied as I gripped on tight to my pillow

"Confirmation clear" Dan replies as he removes his hand off of my side before he sits up on his side of the bed. I could feel the tension between us, so much so that I could cut it with a knife "I'm sorry about last night" he said softly as if he seems saddened more than anything rather than apologetic

"About what?" I asked

"I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to with the whole arms and stuff" Dan said nervously "It was just old habit" he said

"It wasn't a big deal, it was harmless" I sighed

"Right" Dan agreed as he leaned over to grab his sweater to put on "So what are you doing today?" he asked

"I told you last night" I said

"I remember words, but then I found Elizabeth Hurley in my dreams and fell asleep…so…refresh me?" Dan asked as I sat up in the bed

"Today, I find the dress" I told him

"That's right, the dress. Can I give you my opinion?" Dan asked as he took a moment to think over what he was going to say before I quickly had to shut that thought down

"You've stated your opinion on the matter, and I have respectfully decline to listen to it" I told him

"Okay, well there goes the friendly words of advice" Dan said as he got up from the bed to grab his shoes "Don't you think that you should be talking about this stuff with the groom, you know the guy that proposed to you? Because so far it seems like its been all you in all of this" he asked

"Girls plan the wedding, what's your point?" I asked

"No, couples plan the wedding. Girls just decide the little details that guys don't care about. The venue, the guest list, the registry, the reception location…I would hope that it would be a couple thing or at least have the groom give input" Dan said

"Humphrey, will you just come out with it all ready?" I asked growing tired of him beating around the bush

"I just think…." Dan said as I just laughed to myself

"There's that word again" I replied

"Does Chuck do anything in this relationship because so far what I've seen is you dealing with everything, and you dropping everything at the drop of the dime to go to one of his functions. It just feels like repetition of what you use to be…and that's not speaking highly of the past, I might add. Let's not forget the fact that I literally had to pull words out of my ass for my article in the society page on your wedding, all because Chuck was no help in the groom's thought" Dan told me before I quickly hopped out of the bed to go over towards my closet

"You can go now" I replied as I began my search of what to wear for my dress fitting just as Darota made her way into the room surprised to see Humphrey

"Oh" Darota said as she looked from me to Humphrey with shock painted all over her face "Should I return later?…I heard your voice, so I assumed you were up" she said

"No, Humphrey was just leaving" I said as I glared over at Dan

"Yes, I was apparently leaving. She hates truth so that deserves an automatic boot" Dan replied "Just as soon as I find my shoes then I will banish from the Queen's room" he said as I just rolled my eyes at him

"What time is Chuck meeting me again?" I asked Darota

"I thought you knew…I sent the itinerary to your phone last night" Darota said as I just looked at her quizzically before heading over to my nightstand to grab my phone to look on at the itinerary

"Mr. Chuck's trip was extended. He won't be back until this weekend" Darota said as Dan just laughed to himself

"Was there a reason?" I asked her

"I assume the deal went through, this is what he has been working towards" Darota told me

"I'm well aware of what he's been working towards…I don't need you to remind me" I snapped at her before Dan rose to his feet

"Hey, calm down" Dan said coming to Darota's defense "Chuck clearly wants to be…God knows where, than planning…" he said before I cut him off

"Oh, shut up! I know what your going to say, so spare me the whole repetition theory" I replied angrily

"Darota, Blair is sorry for being rude. She will make it up to you later, but to you think you can give us a quick moment?" Dan asked Darota as he didn't take his stare away from me

"Are you sure?" Darota asked as she once again looked from me to Humphrey in confusion as to who she should listen to

"I'm sure" Dan said before he ushered Darota out of the room before he closed the door behind her so he could turn his attention back towards me

"You might as well have been on the other side" I told him before I walked back towards my closet

"I probably should have, but I have this thing where I actually care about you…and you being rude to Darota is two things, you being rude and you being clearly upset…" Dan said as he walked towards me

"If you say it one more time…"I threatened him with a hanger from a far as he entered the closet with his hands up

"I will help you" Dan said "I don't know why because you clearly don't deserve my help and I'm clearly crazy because I'm helping you plan a wedding I don't particularly support" he said "But I will help you" he siad

"I don't need your help, that's the last thing I need" I laughed as he moved in closer to the point where I felt my knees trembling

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna give it to you regardless because I'm a good guy like that" Dan said

"So you go from scolding me about Chuck to wanting to help me find my wedding dress?…your even more pathetic than I thought" I laughed as a pure defense mechanism because inside I'm a little relieved that he's sticking around.

"Your welcome" Dan said

"I don't get you" I replied

"Well anytime you don't then just ask" Dan said as he turned to head towards the door "I'll be downstairs with Darota, should I guarantee your apology now or later?" he asked as he opened the door

"Your really forcing my hand on that?" I asked

"Now or later, apologizing now would make it more genuine" Dan told me with a smile plastered from ear to ear "But then again coming from your mouth would be even more genuine" he teased

"Humphrey, go!" I yelled making him laugh as he closed the door. I wouldn't dare laugh in front of him but I find myself laughing due to fact that even though he was so annoying that he always pressed for me to better than what I was.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Maybe I am pathetic. I'm sitting in a bridal shop, waiting for a girl that I used to loath then strangely fell for, who is now marrying a guy I hate with a passion. Yeah, that pretty much sums up pathetic right now. I can't even read this magazine now because I feel all pathetic. I can't even flirt with the receptionist….what is it with me and receptionists now? I ask myself. When I get married, I'm not going through this process of looking at wedding dresses…it's like shopping. I know that what its suppose to be but a part of me thought the wedding dress shopping would be simple. It's always the same dress so I thought there were just specific dresses to choose from then its over…but I feel like I'm in hell with all this waiting. Waldorf hasn't even finished with the first one, and its all ready been one hour all on one dress. That makes no sense to me. Eliot text me and he's officially surpassed me on chapter completed. Perry has turned up the heat on me but I have more of an excuse seeing as I'm doing double for him. The New Yorker got great feedback on the piece, a piece in which I wouldn't say is my finest work on many levels, so my focus is shifting back and forth with the article and the story for my magazine. Yes, as you can see, it's confusing even to myself but somehow I understand it. Just as I get lost in the confusion that is me, my thoughts are tossed aside when I see Waldorf come out in her dress. For a moment I just intended to glance, but when I saw her…my heart, it…it felt like it wanted to leap out of me. My mind was racing as I just looked at her finding it hard to take my eyes off of her for even a split second. Looking at me with much anticipated confirmation, I forget that I'm supposed to give her feedback…another solid reason as to why I'm pathetic…but I can honestly say, I have no words.

"What do you think?" Blair asked as I walked towards her

"It looks…it looks" I said struggling to find the words

"Humphrey, words…in a sentence, put them together now?" Blair asked

"You look different" I just said without really thinking, who can think at this moment

"Okay, I'm gonna need something more than different. Good or bad different?" Blair asked

"Good. You look good" I smiled at her as the seamstress walked over to us

"You should give it a twirl? See how she can dance in it" The seamstress smiled as everyone else in the room seemed to be as awestruck as I was by her as we both nervously reacted to her suggested

"I don't think that's necessary" Blair replied

"Most of our customers buy without dancing, and on their wedding day they tend to be uncomfortable when dancing. So dance, see if it's the one" The seamstress smiled

"I have two left feet. I think if she wants to dance than she should dance with someone who can actually dance" I replied just as they put music on for us to dance to "And there's the music" I said feeling the pressure even more so now

"Really? I don't think dancing is necessary. I don't even like to dance" Blair told the seamstress as I just laughed

"You dance in the kitchen" I blurted out as the seamstress and Blair just looked at me

"That's not the same" Blair said to me

"You also dance when your right about something. Then when your favorite song comes on you do this head bop that leads to you dancing" I said remembering very vividly what it was like to live with Waldorf "We use to live together, that's why I know this" I said trying to have a solid defense as to why I was recounting on memories

"Dance" The seamstress said as she took mine and Blair's hand to put them together

"Okay, just a tad bit forceful" Blair said we had no option after this point as we were holding the others hand while the audience looked on at us as if this was the first time they had even seen two people dancing

"Shall we?" I asked

"We're all ready holding hand Humphrey, you're a little late for the invite" Blair snapped at me

"And I'll take that as my queue to lead" I replied attempting to make the first move but she stood still not moving an inch "Waldorf, dancing requires the feet to move" I told her

"I lead" Blair replied

"I'm supposed to lead" I told her

"You're also supposed to shave after a few days, but clearly your defying that rule" Blair said

"Okay, we could stand here and do the banter but for once…" I said before I pulled her in closer towards me "Trust me" I whispered in her ear before she turned her head to look me dead in the eyes, which made the closeness between us even more dangerously close. Her silence let me know that she had no choice but to oblige, and when she let me lead then that was my give away answer.

Holding her close to me, it began to bring back the memories I had done my best to get rid of in that year away. Feeling her body pressed up against mine just made me feel like this was right in the ways we swore it was all wrong. The smell of her hair…we won't talk too much about that for therapy reasons, the scent of her perfume, the way her hands seemed to fit perfectly with mine…it just felt right. She becomes so comfortable in my arms that she even rests her cheek up against mine, which I'm sure she'll have a good excuse for, but I don't care because I just love the feel of her skin up against mine…like it used to be before things got complicated and messy. Gliding in a dreamlike state, I feel like I'm Carey Grant with my Aubrey Hepburn, and in this movie we only have the happy ending. Lost in the moment we both seem to not catch the fact that music has stopped. Pulling back from the others embrace but not so much that we're completely out of each others grip, we stare at each other as if we're trying to figure out what the other is thinking…as if we're trying to figure out what the hell just happened or in my case, why can't I shake her.

"That's the dress" The seamstress told her as she tore away from our gaze

"Yeah, this is the dress" Blair said as words seemed to escape her before she gave me another quick look before heading back towards her dressing room while I stood watching her leave.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

What the hell happened back there? I continually ask myself through out the moment we stopped dancing to the moment…well, now. I'm supposed to be moving on, and that happens of all things. Being in his arms seems to be the recurring theme this morning…being in Humphrey's arm. Things were a bit awkward even more so between us after we left the bridal shop that I felt a sense of Ryan rubbing off on me. I need a drink, I need drinks in plural to be exact and that was my goal…maybe, Humphrey will drink and then we'll forget about the whole the what the hell just happened moment back there in the bridal shop. Sitting in the bar, I can tell that Humphrey is a bit thrown off by the fact that I suggest getting drinks seeing as he usually does that bit, but I don't care because I want the drink, in plural. So here we are, drinking…I'm doing more of the drinking while he's doing more of the thinking. I don't want him to think, I want him to drink so he could stop the thinking because if Humphrey thinks then he'll just drive us both insane with it. Though I do believe I'm reaching my tipsy point.

"I think you should slow down" Dan told me as he tried to take a shot glass away but I had managed to grab it from him

"If you want a shot then you buy your own. Your not poor anymore Humphrey…no freebies for you anymore" I replied before taking another drink

"I may be far from poor now, but I morally aware of what this will do to you. I have my Down to You moment to prove it" Dan told me as I could hear the miniature pity party come on

"That was you taking like by the horns" I laughed

"That was me being stupid, and I think you shouldn't be stupid" Dan said before he finally took the drinks away from me "No more for the lady" he then told the bartender

"Keep them coming, I have bills to last the night and I'm not ready to stop just yet" I over ruled him

"What's the point in this Waldorf?" Dan asked

"You got to, now I want to. I want to experience the life of a drunk me…so please, let me be" I laughed finding the rhyming pattern a bit amusing

"Your going to regret this in the morning" Dan warned

"I regret everything. That's my life. Regret, regret, regret…regret, regret, regret" I told him with a bit of laughter in my voice "Regret, regret, regret" I laughed "You wanna know a regret I have?" I turned to ask him

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know" Dan smiled

"You do, I swear you do" I said as I began to play with his cheeks "You have nice cheekbones" I observed as I played with his cheeks some more

"That's a first" Dan laughed to himself as he tried to guide my hands away from his face "You have regrets, and so does everyone else" he said

"I like your hair. I use to hate how unkempt it was but now its growing on me" I said getting a few pokes at his hair

"My cheeks and my hair. Your drunk now, you hate my hair" Dan laughed

"No, don't say that" I said drunkenly "I love your hair. I do. In fact tonight I will pray that your hair remains the same" I teased

"You do that, I'm sure God will love that prayer" Dan laughed

"Humphrey, your suck a dirty little cheat" I said "You almost made me forget my regret" I laughed as I once again went back to playing with his cheeks

"Okay, well after you tell me your regret then we get you home where you can sleep off your future regret" Dan said "Are we agreed?" he asked

"No!" I declared "I want to tell you my regret and then have more of these little glass thingies" I told him

"Glass thingies" Dan laughed "Waldorf, what do you regret?" he asked

"I regret….I regret not singing to you" I said as he just laughed

"That's what you regret? Waldorf you protested for the longest about singing to me. The only time you sang to me was after I practically sang the whole song, and at that point you were only interested in my body" Dan said as I began to remember that brief moment

"Your body is a wonderland…I member now" I laughed "Our prelude to sex" I then continued to laugh "But I'm talking about really singing to you" I then said

"Well we'll do that soon but consider yourself washed of that regret. I will just live with your admission to the fact that you regret it" Dan said "So can I take you home now?" he then asked

"I really loved you. I mean never would I love someone like you, but I did…I still do, very much so" I said as I went back to playing with hair

"I'll make sure to remember that when you say I do to Chuck Bass" Dan laughed

"Not without another drink" I smiled devilishly "Bartender! Another drink" I declared

"Although, I do strongly believe that marrying Chuck Bass will have to require a drink…I think one of us needs to be level headed" Dan said as the bartender brought me another drink "I do have to film this when you wake up to the massive hangover in the morning" he said to himself

"You got regrets, you said you had regrets and I want one?" I then asked

"My regrets are in my stories" Dan laughed

"The on going saga of Serena van der Woodsen" I laughed

"And there's that Waldorf sense of humor, hit em' while their down" Dan laughed "How many more drinks do you foresee because I'm seeing and end…soon" he told me

"I mean really what made Serena so special that she got the brunt of your literary genius. Vanessa never did. Olivia…well TMZ gives her much literary reference. Then there is me…I. Got. Nothing" I told him "Boo" I declared

"I know, boo for me. I'm clearly not in the Serena phase anymore so rest assure that no more stories will include the fantasy of what its like to be with Serena" Dan told me

"They were entertaining, but unattainable" I then added

"I get it" Dan said "Just about how honest are you right now?" he then asked

"I'm about as honest as…Abe Lincoln" I laughed "Honest Abe, honest Blair" I said finding it amusing to myself

"I bet" Dan smiled as he took a moment to think "I should take advantage of this moment, but then I'd…I can't" he laughed to himself

"You never do" I replied

"What?" Dan asked "I never what?" he asked

"You never take advantage. Others do, but you always stay true to moral world" I said "You're a member of one when it comes to morals, you do know that right?" I then told him

"I'm well aware" Dan agreed as he signaled to the bartender to please cut me off

"I think, I'm thinking now" I laughed to myself "I think or I have thunk that the whole OMG moment back there has come to me" I said

"And your conclusion?" Dan asked handed the glasses over to the bartender while I thought

"I thunk I'm still in love with you" I laughed as he stood motionless. Turning his attention towards me I just smile and lean in to give him a kiss "Yeah, I love you" I teased

"I'm sure you do" Dan said not all too convinced

"I do. I'm sure of it" I laughed as he got up from his chair to try and pull me away from the bar

"C'mon, lets get you out of here" Dan said as he tried to usher me out of the bar but my protests made it hard for him to carry me away with ease

"I want to stay. I've formed a great relationship with Luther" I said just as he lead us outside onto the sidewalk "Humphrey! What's wrong with you! Stop being such a kill joy" I complained

"I know, I kill everything" Dan sighed as he helped me

"That's just like a Humphrey to kill a good thing" I laughed

"For a second there I thought you weren't going to make a drunken statement about Jenny, glad to know your returning back to form Waldorf" Dan told me as we began to walk down the street and I just couldn't hold the laughter

"Not you. I'm talking about Rufie" I said in between my fits of laughter

"What do you mean?" Dan asked with a slight laugh

"Rufie, killed us. I mean he literally came up and killed us" I said as I began to process the fact that I was completely drunk at this point while Dan stopped us for a moment

"I know I'm going to regret this because clearly your out of it, but what do you mean when you say he killed us?" Dan asked as if he were fishing for something

"Rufie thinks I'm bad for you, a distraction was more along his words….which is crazy because I'm not that big to be a distraction. I resent the fact that he thinks I'm big by the way" I replied as he turned me towards him so he could grab onto my shoulders

"My dad said you were a distraction? When?" Dan asked

"I can't member" I said closing an eye to help me think back "Aw, its coming back to me now" I laughed "The night you drank my shampoo" I then said as Dan's mind went into over drive as things started to fall into place for him

"Waldorf, did you come that night?…when I was in the hospital, did you know?" Dan asked as I just smiled at him

"Of course I came. It was Ry in the hall and you in the bed. You had so many tubes" I smiled as I put my arms around his neck "You looked all scruffy laying in the bed" I teased "Kind of like now…you do scruffy well" I told him

"You came" Dan replied in disbelief

"Yep, I came. I had to make it a secret visit though because so many people hated us together" I said going in and out of a daze "We made lots of people mad" I said

"One being my dad" Dan said

"And Chucky boy" I replied

"Well that was to be expected" Dan said

"I love Chuck. Chuck Bass…who names their kid Chuck though" I told him

"Yeah, crappy name and crappy person" Dan shrugged off before he once again looked me dead in the eyes "Is there anything else that your not telling me?" he asked "Anything in regards to anyone?" he followed up

"Only the fact that you technically work for Chuck" I laughed as his eyes nearly bulged out of his face while I just continued to laugh

"Okay, I really have to get you home now" Dan said before he led me over to the curb before hailing for a taxi "Taxi!" he called out in an urgent tone

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

It was a drunken confession, but a part of me always knew that there was something up about how things ended with Waldorf. I was racing like a bullet train in my mind just trying to understand why the hell my father of all people would call Waldorf a distraction to me. I knew he didn't think highly of her seeing as the hell she put Jenny through but still. After I dropped her off at my place because it was the closest and frankly I had to stop by the penthouse to see my father. It did dawn on me a few times to think this over and realize that Waldorf was drunk…as in not able to control what she does or says but then I realized that the truth always comes out when your drunk, regardless of how well you try to hide it. I made sure that Eliot knew that Blair was there so if he heard someone puking in the bathroom to not be alarmed before I headed out. I was a man on a mission and I had to get answers…I needed to know at this point. When I made my way inside the penthouse I took a seat on the sofa, figuring that Lilly and him were still out at the charity event. For what felt like hours, I sat there just trying to get my thoughts together. Slowly beginning to form just what exactly I was going to say, I could hear the elevator door open and out game Rufus Humphrey.

"Dan, surprised to see you here" Lilly smiled as she greeted me

"Yeah, I needed to come by to talk to my dad" I replied as I got up from my chair

"Oh. Okay, did you want anything to eat or something because we have leftovers" My dad said as he took his and Lilly's coat off

"No, its fine. I just really need to talk to you" I said ignoring his comments

"Okay, well I will head upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll talk with you soon Daniel" Lilly said before she made her way upstairs leaving my dad and I to ourselves

"So what do you want to talk about?" My dad asked as he headed over towards the living room area to take a seat as I followed behind

"I was just talking with Waldorf, and I heard something interesting that I kind of need your confirmation on" I said

"Oh, so you and Blair are spending some more time together" My dad said as he seemed a bit delighted but I knew that was all for show at this point

"Yeah, she mentioned something that kind of made me think. She mentioned that you two spoke a while back about me…you care to fill me in on that conversation because if I remember correctly, the night I told you about Blair and I, you were dead set against that" I told him

"Clearly your trying to accuse me of something so just come out with it Dan, what is it that you want to know?" My dad asked

"I want to know what you told her?" I asked with much demand in my tone

"I told her…I told her that she should leave you alone" My dad replied hesitantly as I just laughed to myself upon hearing the confirmation from his own mouth

"So why? Why would you do that?" I asked him

"I did it because I was worried about you…" My dad said before I interrupted

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" I replied

"Believe what you want, but I do care…I just thought she was trouble for you. I mean look what she did to Jenny and all the hurt she caused her…can you imagine what she would do to you?" My dad reasoned

"I wouldn't know! You didn't give me that opportunity to find out" I replied angrily "You had no right to interfere in my personal life" I told him

"Dan, you were just going through the motions…with the parties and the drinking, and especially with the whole shampoo incident. Blair is not another added thing you want to add to the mix" My dad said

"What I do with my life is my business not yours" I replied "Do you not realize what you've done?" I asked him

"Your being dramatic Dan" My dad just sighed as he took my anger as a mere temper tantrum

"I could have had a shot with her!" I yelled at him just as a scared Lilly made her way downstairs

"What is going on downstairs?" Lilly asked as she made her way over to see my father and I glare at each other down, but we both were in no rush to relay the reason as to why we were both nearly in the mode of strangling each other "I mean it! One of you better talk" she said angrily

"Tell her, tell her what you've done" I told him

"What have you done?" Lilly turned to ask my father

"I did what you have done plenty of times. I did what I thought was best for my son, and if I had the chance to do it all over again then I would have done it again" My dad said as calm as can be

"I can't believe that your trying to sit here and justify what you did as what was best for me. She is what's best for me!" I yelled

"What have you done?" Lilly asked

"I went to Blair and asked her to leave Dan alone" My dad finally revealed

"All that time, I thought that she didn't care or just loved him more but it was only because my father told her she was a distraction" I said "This past year, I tried and tried to get over her because I assumed that she would never love me like she loved Chuck…but I could have been, I could be the one she's with, but now….I have to watch her marry a guy I loathe with a passion" I told him

"Girls like Blair are accustomed to things you will never be able to give her" My dad said as Lilly just glared at him in shock by his statement

"Girls like Blair? What does that mean?" Lilly asked

"You know what I mean" My dad said

"No, explain to me what you mean by a girl like Blair? Because it sounds like your comparing a girl from high society to a boy from Brooklyn" Lilly said

"I'm not" My dad said

"But I'm pretty sure you meant it to be that way" I replied

"I may have stepped in and disrupted what I thought should occur in my kids life, but if its one thing I learned, its that you can't make them see what you want them to see. You push, they push harder and eventually what you perceived to be good intentions leads to you just wanting to be right" Lilly said

"I did what I thought was best…" My dad still tried to defend

"You did what you wanted me to do just like everything else. I'm not going to be perfect, nor do I want to be, but you can't dictate who I choose to love" I replied "You're my father, your supposed to be my support not my enemy" I told him

"And I am your support. I'm just not going to tell you what you want to hear" My dad said

"And I don't expect you to, but you were wrong on this…dead wrong" I said moving towards him "So I'm sorry" I told him before I punched him causing him to fall to the floor "And I just did what I thought was best" I told him before I walked over to the elevator

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Aww, my head hurts. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the head a million times while someone is shoving something in my throat. I'm slowly beginning to wake up but I almost wish that I would have stayed in my slumber because waking up is just so painful right now. This isn't my bed, these God awful sheets have to belong to one person. Why is it I'm always in a bed with Humphrey these days? I ask myself as I groggily make my way to the restroom. Feeling an instant urge to just rush to the toilet, I hovered over and began to just puke up everything I think I ate for a whole week. After what felt like an hours worth of puking, I could hear someone come in from the front door and by the sound of keys being tossed on to the counter, I know its Humphrey. Within a matter of minutes he pokes his head in to see me on the floor of his bathroom looking as if every ounce of my organs has been puked out. Heading over towards me with a brown paper bag in hand, he takes a seat beside me on the floor before I lean on his shoulder.

"Please tell me that's not more alcohol" I nearly cried

"No, its not more alcohol" Dan laughed softly "Sprite, to help with your stomach" he said as he opened the bottle and handed it to me

"Thank you" I sighed "Where have you been?" I asked

"I had to go see somebody over something that was bugging me" Dan replied as I took a drink of Sprite

"Never again will I drink again" I declared "My head feels like its going to explode" I told him

"I told you not to booze it up last night" Dan said as he pushed away a strand of hair away from my face

"Spare me the who was right and who was wrong declaration Humphrey" I said hitting him softly on the arm

"Why? If it were me then you'd be throwing it in my face" Dan laughed

"No, I wouldn't. If I saw you were this sick then I'd be nicer" I replied

"I'll let you believe that, we'll have to debate that later on" Dan said as he soothingly rubbed my back to the point where I almost fell asleep on his shoulder. I could feel him massage my neck to where he felt my necklace. I had completely zoned out in his comfort that I had lost focus on the fact that he was now pulling out my necklace. Looking over at him, I could see a look of amazement "You kept it" he eyed my necklace as I looked down to realize that he saw the rings that he had given me during our time together

"I couldn't exactly throw them away" I replied

"But with everything that has happened, I just forgot about the rings" Dan said as he turned towards me

"It's not a big deal Humphrey" I sighed

"It is when those rings had a promise behind them" Dan said

"Yeah, well I've been known to break promises" I shrugged still half asleep

"But you kept them on" Dan said "What happened with us? Why didn't we work?" he asked

"For a variety of reasons" I sighed "Why are we bringing up the past?" I asked still a bit groggy

"Because I think you threw me a game changer last night" Dan laughed

"Okay, I'll pretend to know what that means" I replied not knowing what he was talking about

"What if we were still together? What if right now in this moment, I was the guy for you?" Dan asked

"That'd be nice but we don't live in a world of what if's" I told him

"I think you'd have to grant me one for now because I'm a little blown away with everything from last night. I feel like everything I thought was one way isn't that way anymore" Dan told me

"I think I know what you mean" I sighed knowing that Dan was going into his deep thought mode

"As much as I would want to dredge up the past and over analyze the ways in which mistakes don't go on repeat…" Dan told me as I just began to wish that he would spit it out

"For the love of God Humphrey, just spit it out!" I declared as he began to fumble around in his brown paper bag so much so that I just closed my eyes trying to rest before he nudged me

"It's not how I wanted it to be or what I even expected, but I know that this is something I have to do because I'll regret it" Dan said as my eyes slowly fluttered open to see that he was holding a ring in his hand. Looking on in confusion partly because my vision was so blurry and I was trying my hardest to comprehend why he had a ring in his hand because I could have sworn that the rings were still around my neck on the necklace "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" he asked as I felt a sudden urge come in me as I reached over towards the toilet and began to puke.


	23. It Was In Your Eyes

Chapter Twenty Three- It Was In Your Eyes

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

To say I was in a mind warp would have been an understatement, my mind was on a complete trip as I didn't know what to do. Even though I was hung over that next morning, I can still remember Humphrey's proposal of marriage. What was he thinking? Was what I thought whenever I had a moment to stop and think. We were throwing around the word marriage like it was nothing, like it was something we were supposed to be doing at this point in our lives. We're still all so young but we're thinking marriage. After he had proposed, I did my best impersonation of being so out of it that anything I would have said would have made me look so incoherent that no one could possibly consider that a solid answer. I hated that I couldn't give him one but I just…I was a mess then and I'm a mess now. Staring out of my window, I can't help but feel like this is my crossroad in life…this is the point where I have to buckle down and ask the hard questions. Turning back to the sofa, I pulled my cell phone out to see that Chuck was wondering where I was. For the past couple of days he had been the perfect fiancée to my surprise, but of course I still got left with the brunt of the work with the wedding but now the wedding was starting to be more of my distraction. Hearing the door open, I begin to take a seat as I don't want to show any sign of anxiety.

"Thanks for coming" I said

"I thought it was time that we talked. Your pretty persistent though" Serena said as she put her purse down on the counter "So lets talk" she told me

"I need to know what this is though? Are we talking as friends or enemies?" I asked

"B…" Serena said before I just smiled

"I think I have my answer. Your initial nickname for me lets me know that your warming up" I smiled

"I'd whipe the smile B, I'm still mad" Serena replied as she walked over to sit across from me "But I do miss you, and with you being in this predicament…I think we should finally talk it out like to respective adults" she said

"Adults, look at us" I laughed "Why do we have to be adults so soon" I began to whine

"Because we've lived like adults our whole lives. Our learning curve was shorter and our accomplishments have to happen sooner than later" Serena said

"The burden of the Upper East Side" I replied as I began to play with my fingers

"Yes, the burdens we live with" Serena laughed "So…you have two guys. Two proposals. One choice" she then said

"Before I even get into that, we need to talk about one guy in particular" I said

"Dan Humphrey" Serena said

"Dan Humphrey" I replied

"Shall we get to the meat of the story or the build up of tension?" Serena asked sarcastically

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Standing in the middle of the loft, I just stood there in that moment just looking on at all the memories that this place possessed. Trailing in behind me with his laptop in hand, Eliot wasted no time in lounging on the sofa as the walk up seemed to get to him. I hadn't really shared my news with him seeing as I myself was still reeling from the possibility of getting married to a girl that I would have never dreamed of in a million years that I would want to marry let alone love. Taking my own private tour of the loft that had become so much to me, I couldn't help but smile at all the memories that I had, all the things I learned as a teen from the things I'm still learning as a man. Looking back at Eliot who was now sitting up on his computer, I couldn't help but wonder what his stories would soon evolve into. I mean we all write about the girl, then the tragedy, but what do you write when your at a crossroad at your life. How do you write it when you have yet to determine how it will end.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_"I…I've been standing outside your building for about two hours now. I know that you've told me repeatedly that you love him, but I can't accept it…I won't accept it" I told her as the tears began to well up in my eyes as I looked on at her_**

**_"What do I have to do to make you understand that we just can't be together?" Blair asked me_**

**_"When I start to feel like this is really over because as much as your trying, I don't buy it still. I don't feel it nor buy that this thing between us is over" I replied as a moment of silence came between us_**

**_"I slept with him" Blair told me "I told him that we would work towards getting back on track" she said as I tried to process what she was telling me_**

**_"Then I forgive you. I forgive you, and we work hard as hell to repair…" I suggested just as she stopped my plan of action_**

**_"Humphrey, just give it up all ready. There is nothing we can do, what's done is done and that's all we have left in the tank" Blair said as I moved towards her "It was great, what we shared but we're not that couple" she told me as her words grew increasingly hard to shake off. Caressing her cheek, I could feel her try not to react to my touch but I knew how she felt when I touched her…she felt that peace that I felt whenever I felt her touch_**

**_"How can you tell me that this is it? I can feel you more than anything I've ever felt" I whispered to her as I moved in closer to where I held her face in both of my hands while I gently caressed her face as if it were the most precious thing I'd ever held "You just have to believe. Believe that we can do this. I know this is going to be hard but I have to believe that the prize in all of this is that we've found something that is worth it. I love you, and I know you love me…" I told her as she began to shake her head in protest_**

**_"Love can't be a reason to continue on. Other factors have to be weighed and we don't balance out" Blair said "We're too different" she said almost in tears_**

**_"And we make each other better in ways that no one else has done in a long time" I quickly replied "For once, can you stop pointing out the negatives and realize all the positives that could come from us just being Humphrey and Waldorf" I told her_**

**_"Humphrey and Waldorf of two different worlds" Blair replied softly_**

**_"That's what makes it interesting" I smiled as she tried to pull away from my embrace but I wouldn't allow her to_**

**_"Now is not the time to be funny" Blair said in almost whisper tone before I lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her. I knew she was getting worked up over all that could go wrong so one of the things I had learned to do was kiss her when she began to worry too much_**

**_"How is that?" I asked after I broke the kiss as I held her face before giving her another quick kiss_**

**_"Your making this harder" Blair replied as I began to kiss her shoulder all the way up to her neck while my other hand gave me the access I needed_**

**_"I don't want you to think" I said in between kisses before finally capturing her lips with mine as she moaned into my lips, which allowed me to deepen the kiss as I slowly backed her up over to the staircase_**

**_"We shouldn't be doing this" Blair said as I turned her around trying to take the control away from her as he climbed the staircase both tugging at each others clothes on the way up to her room. When we had made it up to her room, I quickly relieved myself of my shirt as we backed over to the bed while she began to unbutton her shirt so that by the time my hands were free I quickly helped her relieved her of her shirt before laying her back on the bed._**

**_Kissing and massaging her feet, I slowly massaged my way up her legs to the core of her pleasure point just showering her with kisses all over. Slowly pulling back, I pulled my pants down so that I was down to my boxers before I returned back to the destination I had left off at. Before she quickly pulled me up into a deep and intoxicating kiss. It took every fiber within me not to pull away but I had to do this in a methodical method that would ensure her the max in pleasure. Tugging at her underwear, I slowly lowered my head and began to kiss and nip at her core, which drove her into a fit of moans. Her cries of ecstasy was enough to make me go on as that's all it took to get me going._**

**_Looking on at her bare body that I had grown to love without a doubt, I positioned myself to where she was more comfortable before I entering. Pulling me into a kiss, I could feel her hands running wild in my hair as I kissed her neck in a fit of passion. Slowing thrusting within her, every kiss intensified at meant more than the kiss before as I soft sounds of pleasure filled the others ear as we made love. Capturing her lips once again with mine, I thrusted with a slightly quicker motion knowing that the slower the better would be good for the both of us. Moaning into my kiss, I could feel her body trembling under me as she was reaching her peak as I just continued my slow thrust. Resting my forehead up against hers, we looked at each other for what felt like forever as we just made love to each other wondering if the other felt what the other was feeling in a deeper level than on the physical side. The sheets barely covered us as I thrusted to where I could feel the sweat on our bodies get on the sheets to give some cooling effect. Breaking away from our connection I lowered my head and began to nip at her breasts feeling as if every part of her body was something I had to explore to the fullest._**

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It wasn't exactly a sisterly reunion, but it was enough to make me realize how much I missed S. For the most part, we talked about random things that was going on in our lives but then we would occasionally get back to my issues or should I say my proposals that I had to sift through. When things got a tad bit too heavy we order room service and just pigged out. Of course we were in a location that no one of our respective circles knew about because we didn't want to get bogged down by Gossip Girl posts that had the so called sworn enemies interacting again. She was still a bit upset about how things went down, but a year had passed and I was glad to see that our friendship was still powerful enough to survive even the biggest of shockers. I can't say I know where exactly my head is at because I was just so confused on everything.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but lets break this down. Each guy, a positive and a negative" Serena said "Starting with Chuck" she said as she laid across the bed

"Positive, we're alike so he won't judge. Negative, business is like the other woman in our relationship" I replied

"Dan" Serena said

"Are you sure about this?" I asked unaware if this was the route she wanted to take

"Just go, I'd rather deal than ignore" Serena said "So just tell me" she told me

"Positive, he's really funny. Negative, he's a bit judgmental" I replied

"Oh, the Humphrey humor" Serena laughed "Chuck, again?" she asked

"Positive, protective. Negative, doesn't pay attention all the time" I said

"Humphrey, again" Serena asked

"Positive, can cook. Negative, procrastinator" I said "Is this really going to help? I mean they are both great guys and I just feel like their both being wasted on me. I could list negatives on top of negatives for Chuck, but he does have positives that I love. Then there is Dan, who is just a whole surprise in general to where I'm happy but wondering when is it going to end. Is what I have with Dan a mere fluke or is it the real thing?" I told her

"Look, this is not meant to make one guy better than the other because you can't help how you feel. But you have to start listening to your heart and understand that you can't play it safe anymore" Serena told me

"What do you mean? I take a risk either way" I replied

"Love isn't about playing it safe though. You've got to dive in and just be fearless to all the possibilities" Serena said

"Regardless if I'm fearless, someone gets hurt…someone that I care about gets hurt, and I'm the bitch that causes it" I told her

"I wouldn't go as far as calling yourself a bitch, but yeah, you'll feel that way for awhile" Serena laughed "I don't know what you expect for me to do?" she then asked

"To help me make a decision" I said "That and I…enjoy hanging out with my best friend" I replied

"It's been a long time since I've heard that title" Serena sighed

"It's been a long time since we've talked, but you'll always be my best friend S. No one will ever take your place, regardless of what goes on in our lives…it'll always be the two of us" I told her

"The strange thing about that whole statement is that I actually needed to hear that, makes me feel like your still there even when I swear that we couldn't be further apart" Serena said

"I just want you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen" I said

"Yeah, well decisions have been made and now we just have to move on from it all" Serena said

"I like that, moving on from it all" I smiled

"So I think you know what you have to do. You've always known in some odd way" Serena told me

"And what if I'm wrong?" I asked her

"Give yourself credit B, you're a lot smarter than you can even imagine" Serena said "Just go with your heart" she said

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Turning my cell phone off, I leaned over to put it back on the nightstand before returning back to my naked embrace of Waldorf. Getting caught up in the beauty of her body, I began to trace the outline of her body while she lay asleep. How could she be so perfect? Was what I kept asking myself as I looked on at her body structure. Her beauty would be the thing of literary geniuses would take years to write and explain so the world could understand just how special she was to this my hand, I began to trace the outline of her shoulder blades all the towards the outer lining of her side down to her fingers. Placing a few kisses along the way, I could hear her begin to stir awake. At this moment, I don't want her to think or access what's taken place between us because I just want us to live in this moment here together as opposed to analyzing what should be done. Leaning in, I give her a few kisses as she finds herself slipping into my control like she had earlier that night._**

**_"What are you thinking?" I asked as I linked our fingers together after breaking the kiss_**

**_"I'm thinking and hoping that Darota didn't hear us" Blair laughed as I couldn't help but laugh_**

**_"I just hope no one heard us" I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her shoulder_**

**_"Absence not only makes the heart grow fonder, but it also makes the sex better" Blair teased "Almost make me think that you've been practicing" she added_**

**_"Ryan has been an excellent tutorer" I joked "If you were to run away anywhere, where would it be?" I asked as she just laughed to herself_**

**_"That's a random question" Blair said_**

**_"Yeah, it is, but I don't know…I just thought about it and figured I would ask" I told her_**

**_"Well running away for me is hard to do so because I've been to every place I wanted to go to" Blair replied_**

**_"Then what is your favorite place?" I asked_**

**_"Well, there is one place that I haven't been to that I would consider running away to if I just had to get away…" Blair said before I chimed in_**

**_"Shout out to southwest by the way" I joked_**

**_"Very funny" Blair said hitting me with a pillow as she moved over more towards the other side of the bed so she could stretch out "Florence, Italy. I would say that place would be pretty fun to go away to…to see the museums and the food" she smiled_**

**_"The Uffizi comes to mind when you mention Florence" I smiled as I grabbed her feet and began to massage them_**

**_"Definitely. The Pitti Palace is another place I would have to go to" Blair mentioned "What about you? Where would you run?" she asked_**

**_"I would go anywhere. I've lived my whole life in New York that any place would do. I guess with my job now I can see those possibilities" I told her_**

**_"Humphrey it shouldn't matter about your income, if you want to explore the world then make it a goal and just do it. Of course I've been fortunate enough, but even if I wasn't then I'd still have the same desire to want to know the world" Blair said_**

**_"That was a contradiction if I ever heard one" I laughed "Waldorf, I can't just up and wish to travel….traveling costs money" I told her_**

**_"As long as I've known you, you've always been hung up on money" Blair said "Stop worrying about the dollars and just focus on the desire. Desire is your biggest problem Humphrey" she stated_**

**_"I desire you" I quickly replied to her statement_**

**_"Your use to me" Blair replied as I slowly began to sit up in the bed_**

**_"How can you say that?" I asked "I'm more than use to you" I replied_**

**_"Humphrey, this thing between us is…it's something we've fallen into because we were lonely" Blair told me_**

**_"I highly doubt that. Now your just telling yourself what you need to so you can start to believe it" I told her_**

**_"I was afraid this was going to happen. I knew we shouldn't have done this" Blair said as she began to wrap her body with the sheets from the bed as she got up from the bed_**

**_"Waldorf, what are you talking about?" I asked_**

**_"This was a mistake. Us. The sex. This was a mistake" Blair stated_**

**_"And here we go again" I sighed as I put my head down_**

**_"Yes, here we go again" Blair replied "What was I thinking? We couldn't just have sex and have it be nothing. I was so stupid" she babbled to herself_**

**_"Come away with me?" I asked as she just froze and looked at me in disbelief "Recently I did something that I'm not exactly proud of, but it made me realize something. It made me realize that I just want you…I don't care about the drama of it all, I just want you. Not having you made me feel like I was a ghost of myself. So since you can't move on with us being in Gossip Girl territory, I've asked Perry if I could begin the promotion of my story that way by the time it goes to book I'll all ready establish myself" I told her_**

**_"Go away with you? To where?" Blair asked as I grabbed my boxers to slide on before I headed over towards her_**

**_"I don't care. Anywhere, just come with me. Let's figure us out and determine what we want from this relationship and stop letting people dictate it for us" I told her as she just began to shake her head_**

**_"No, no. We can't" Blair said as she turned away from me_**

**_"Why not?" I asked_**

**_"Because we can't run away from our problems, and we can't stop ignoring it" Blair said_**

**_"Tell me, tell me what we're ignoring that is causing you to be so hesitant about me and us?" I asked her_**

**_"Because nothing changes for me" Blair said as tears streamed down her face "I have to work things out with him, I owe him that" she said_**

**_"No, you don't owe Chuck a damn thing" I replied "You owe yourself to be happy, and I know I make you happy" I told her_**

**_"And so does he" Blair replied "I didn't lie before. Chuck and I have taken that next step in our relationship because we're trying to rebuild our relationship" she said_**

**_"No your trying to make something work that just doesn't" I replied_**

**_"That's your opinion" Blair said_**

**_"If you love me, if you really love me then please…what do I have to do? Tell me what I need to do in order to make you give us a shot, to at least realize that I could make you happy" I asked her_**

**_"You're a great guy, and I'd only be the death of you Humphrey" Blair said_**

**_"Stop making it seem like a damn tragedy when this isn't" I replied_**

**_"It is, isn't it. I mean someone always gets hurt in situations like this" Blair told me_**

**_"Not in this situation. It's not too late" I replied_**

**_"This isn't that story" Blair said_**

**_"So this is it" I said beginning to process that there was nothing I could do to convince her "If I leave, we're over" I told her_**

**_"It has to be" Blair replied_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

"Earth to Dan, hello" Eliot said as he threw a pillow at me which caused me to turn my attention towards him

"What were you saying?" I asked

"I just read you my opening for my next chapter, what'd you think?" Eliot asked

"Oh, it was good" I replied

"I'd be dumb to accept that answer since you clearly weren't listening to me" Eliot replied "You've been all wonky since Waldorf had her whole hangover night at the apartment" he said

"I've just had a lot on my plate is all" I shrugged

"With the double time you have to put in?" Eliot asked

"Yeah, its been getting to me the past couple of days" I sighed

"You've been doing good with the articles for the New Yorker, you almost make me want to attend Waldorf's wedding to the Chuck dude…but weddings aren't my thing" Eliot replied

"I do my best" I replied

"Is that all there is though, just the pressure of all the writing?" Eliot asked knowing that eventually he was going to find out so I might as well just tell him

"I asked Waldorf to marry me" I revealed as he nearly dropped his lap top in shock

"What?" Eliot asked "I thought you two were mad at each other or just friends…hell I thought she was marrying someone else?" he asked

"She is, but things are different now. We're different now" I replied

"Yeah, she's engaged and your not…that's a big difference I can think of" Eliot replied

"Things are different in the sense that…I still love her" I replied "It was the only way I could show her and at least fight for her, so I just asked her to marry me" I said

"Did you have a ring?" Eliot asked

"I bought a ring that morning, I was like a walking zombie that whole morning but when I bought it, I knew it was right" I told him "I love her and I just want to be with her, so if that means raising the stakes of what we could be then I'll raise them as high as can be" I told him

"Okay, I didn't need the whole epic love story. I get how you feel about her" Eliot laughed "Besides, I think its pretty cool that the two people I have grown to consider my friends are like some super couple in a sense" he said just as my cell phone began to vibrate from a text message

"It's her. It's Waldorf" I replied as I opened up the text to read it

"Did she give you an answer?" Eliot asked

"No, she wants to meet" I said as I walked over to grab my coat while Eliot undid the cords to his lap top so that we could leave

"You can just go ahead, I'll meet up with you later on" Eliot said before that's all I needed to hear before taking off.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Sitting in my room, I looked over my appearance once more as if to remember this moment. Remember the decision that I was going to make. Looking on at the picture frame that held a moment that at one point in my life I thought was the greatest moment, I reached over to grab a picture of Chuck and I together. I couldn't help but smile because in that moment I realized how much I loved him, how much I would have given for us to last…now, I was faced with that chance again, that chance at forever. Putting the picture back, I just began to look on at the pictures that had formed a collage on my mirror of the original four. We lived the life of luxury but dealt with our personal strifes in the darkest of manners. How we ever turned out to at least be decent people surprises me to the point where I have to pinch myself at times. Watching S go was hard but I was glad that we were better than the last time she left, we were better in general. Hearing the last arrival, I took a deep breath and slowly got up from my seat and headed downstairs. I could hear them spewing their quick witted insults at each other as I descended the staircase before they turned their attention towards me.

"Blair, what the hell is he doing here?" Chuck asked as I stood before the both of them

"I asked him here" I replied "I asked you both here tonight" I then stated

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because I've made my decision" I said

"Decision about what?…I'm still not understanding why Humphrey is here" Chuck said in a bit of confusion

"Because, I asked her to marry me" Dan stated as I looked on at Chuck to see a bit of disbelief in his eyes

"Oh, that's classic. Humphrey proposing marriage. Don't you think your asking the wrong girl?" Chuck laughed

"No, I think I asked the right one" Dan replied becoming annoyed with Chuck by the minute

"What the hell type of future do you possibly think you can offer her?…I can give her things you couldn't dream of giving her, so please enlighten me on what made you think that you could compete with me" Chuck told him

"I love her, plain and simple. I don't want to give her the tokens that money can buy….I just want her" Dan said as he never tore his gaze away from him

"What'd you do? Read that in one of your literary books somewhere?" Chuck asked

"Will you two stop?…its like hearing four year olds fight" I replied

"Then why don't you put Humphrey out of his misery and tell him you decline his offer" Chuck said as a moment of silence came between us all which made things harder by the minute

"I don't accept your proposal" I told Dan as he just stood there staring into my eyes as if he was trying to read me of some sort while Chuck just laughed

"Great, now that we've made the decision. We can get back to our normal lives" Chuck smiled in pure delight at his victory

"And I don't accept your proposal either" I said to Chuck, who's smile soon faded, when he heard the statement

"You've got to joking. We're suppose to be married in less than two months, and now you pull this crap" Chuck said

"What's going on here Blair?" Dan asked with concern in his voice

"I just can't do this anymore" I said trying to hold back the tears "It feels like I'm in constant tug of war between the two of you" I told them both before I turned towards Chuck "I love you, but I feel like I'm forgetting the reasons as to why when I have this constant threat hanging over my head that your going to do hurt Dan all in the sake of winning me, and I can't go on like that" I told him

"Hurt me? Chuck was going to hurt me?…do tell this information?" Dan laughed

"It's true Humphrey" I told him as he looked at me with even more confusion

"What were you holding over her Bass?" Dan asked sternly as Chuck looked at me in contemplation on whether he should tell Dan or just torture him with the unknowing

"Tell him or I will" I said to Chuck

"I'm a shareholder in your magazine" Chuck replied as Dan just laughed

"Makes sense, I mean that's the exact twisted thing you would do" Dan replied

"Yeah, well I own you pretty much Humphrey and with the possible shareholders jumping ship soon…I suggest you keep the third highest share holder happy" Chuck said as Dan just glared at him

"Ross. Ross told him about us, he was the insider for Chuck and hold the second highest shareholding. If I didn't end things with you then Chuck and Ross were going to force Perry to get rid of you" I said to Humphrey

"And this is what you held over her?" Dan asked Chuck

"She had a choice and she chose. I did nothing!" Chuck yelled at him before Dan took a moment to just laugh to himself before punching Chuck

"Chuck!" I said coming to his aid as Dan looked on in confusion

"You don't own me Bass, and you never will. So if that's what you have on her then you might as well give it up because I'd quit before I'd let you torture her with your sick and twisted notion of love" Dan replied

"I'll destroy you Humphrey, I swear to God I will make your life a living hell!" Chuck yelled as he resisted my help as he got up from the floor

"I'm in hell all ready!" Dan yelled "There's nothing more you can do to me that I haven't experienced, so go ahead!" he replied angrily

"We can work. No more threats, no Humphrey…we can work, you just have to give us a shot" Chuck turned to tell me as I just looked from him to Humphrey

"You just got finished telling Dan that you'd destroy him, how exactly will there be any threats when you just made one?" I asked him finding what he just said a complete contradiction

"Because I love you. I love you in ways that he never will. We've shared something that people search over a lifetime to find, and I know you can't just walk away from that" Chuck told me

"Your better than this. You were never like this" I said softly to Chuck as he reached out to grab my hand

"You make me better. I can be better with you by my side" Chuck told me as we just looked at each other for what felt like hours. Hearing Dan's laugh of disapproval, he just threw his hands up as if he were giving up all together

"You've got to be kidding me" Dan said to himself

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't anymore. I can't do this anymore" I said breaking away from Chuck's embrace before I made my way over to the elevator

"What does this mean Waldorf?" Dan asked

"I don't know. I just need time to figure all of this out" I replied as they both looked at me with confusion

"Your leaving?" Chuck asked as he walked over towards me

"I need time to think, and I can't do this here" I said

"So there is still a chance? There is still a chance that we can fix us?" Chuck asked with a bit of hope

"I don't know" I said turning my head slightly to tell him before the elevator doors opened up and I made my on looking on at both of them. The two guys that had a piece of my heart that I was reluctant to take back so quickly. I know that this sounds like a dumb ending, but in my heart I knew. I still know, who it has always been. With time it will show, and I just have to trust that I made the right decision. As the elevator doors closed, I felt my heart begin to race and record pace as I was slowly walking away into the unknown.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Truth. Truth is a bitch. Truth hurts in every form possible. Truth is just a pain, plain and simple. Watching Waldorf leave, I knew in that moment that it had to be over. I couldn't keep doing this to myself, not when there was something else out there for me. I know it sounds so cliché but I have to believe that what ends, something else will start up soon after. Knowing the truth all in all about what Chuck had over her has given me a sense of closure because at least she knew that when it came down to it, I'd choose her…knowing all the repercussions, I'd choose her and never look back. Of course the next time I see Ross, that'll be interesting because I never thought he'd be the one to be Chuck's inside man, but then I have resolved to think that the next time…I'll be better. I'll do whatever it takes to make the magazine work, with or without him on board…and that's a promise. I was well on my way back to the apartment, when I found myself looking out at the sky wondering where Waldorf could be, wondering if she'd get her happily ever after now that her option was off the table. Giving the driver a few more dollars, I just told him to keep driving because I just wasn't ready to go home quite yet. I had accepted her absence, and the more I drove the more I realized that it was really over but it didn't mean that I was ready to get out and live a life knowing that it was over and that I had to move on. Keeping moving, that's what I kept telling myself as I just stared out the window of the taxi. It felt like hours before I finally told the driver to stop because in some odd way I felt at peace with my new found look on my new world. Like a zombie, I felt myself going through the motions but it somehow made sense in my mind and I was fine with it in some weird way. I was fine, and I was going to be.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked as she walked over towards me as I stood in the waiting area of the next boarding flight

"Florence, Italy" I replied as I held up my ticket "I remembered" I told her as she just looked on with confusion

"What does Florence have to do with anything?" Blair asked

"That's the place you wanted to run to. We were in your room, and I asked…where would you run to" I told her as her eyes began to water

"You do remember" Blair said weakly

"I remember every moment with you" I smiled as I took a step towards her "But the thing is, you never asked me" I said

"Humphrey…" Blair started to say before I cut her off

"You" I replied as the tears started to turn into water works at this point

"Don't say that. Don't say it unless you mean it Humphrey because I know you've probably written this down somewhere" Blair tried to reason but as I stepped closer the words seemed to escape her

"This past year I've been to more places than I ever could imagine, and a Brooklyn boy like me should be in awe of the places but nothing…nothing was like the feeling I had when I was with you. I can't say that I planned to love you or even wanted to, but I do. I'm not a prince nor a businessman or anything you've ever dreamed of being with but I am someone that can and will love you, and I have to believe that trumps everything" I told her before I extended my hand out to the side of her cheek as I began to caress it "So its you. You're the place I run to because this past year whenever I felt like it was all too much…it was you that calmed me, it was you that believed in me and made me realize that there's more to a story than Serena van der Woodsen. I must have dreamed about you a million times and one, but it was when I saw your face again that I realized it" I just smiled at her

"I needed time Humphrey" Blair said after a moment of silence

"No, you needed to know that it'll be fine. You needed to make your choice and know that I could handle the consequences. You needed to know that I'd still choose you if I lost what I had worked for. You needed to make the decision for yourself and know that you were honest this time" I told her "It took me a while but I finally understand. So its Florence, Italy….the place you wanted to run away to" I then said

"But I'm not running away" Blair replied

"I know. I'm just going after my desire" I said as a smile came to her face and just seeing that smile come upon her face just made my heart melt into a million pieces "And I've always wanted to go to Italy" I said before I smiled at her towards the end just as she took a moment to think

"Flight 236 for Florence, Italy is now boarding" The announcement said as we both just looked at each other

"So what do you think Waldorf?" I asked her as the silence only grew from this moment on. My heart was leaping, it was begging to have a reason to beat again and with each moment she took, a moment of my life passed away.

"Fine, I'll accept that" Blair just laughed "But I get the window seat" she said before I moved in closer to kiss her. I could feel her smile against my lips as if this were her dream come true, and all I kept thinking about was I couldn't wait until our next kiss.

"I can't oblige that. It'll have to be a toss up" I told her once I broke the kiss and we began to walk over to the line that formed to board the plane

"Toss up, please. I'm getting the window seat" Blair replied

"That's what you think Waldorf" I replied

"That's what I know Humphrey" Blair laughed "I'm in front of you so clearly I'm getting the window seat" she told me as they checked out tickets

"Did you really turn down my marriage proposal though?" I asked her as we towards the tunnel

"Maybe" Blair said "I had to make you sweat" she said

"Who says I came for you, I could have come because I'm finally taking your advise and just doing it" I told her

"You came for me, you gave me that whole sappy speech. Trust me, you're here for me" Blair said

"Look who's full of themselves" I laughed

"Call it a woman's intuition" Blair smiled

"I call it delusion" I quickly replied "We're also using my movie queue on the plane because your movie selections have just gotten atrocious" I stated as I grabbed ahold of her hand

"I'm not into your stop and think type of movies where the constant question throughout the movie is should I or why didn't I" Blair replied

"Fine, we'll half and half on the Netflix…but no Breakfast at Tiffany's on the flight" I stated

"No, Citizen Kane on the flight" Blair replied

"You can't be serious. That's the best movie of all time" I said in disbelief

"The best movie to fall asleep to. I need something entertaining Humphrey, I feel like that movie is your life but in extreme slow motion" Blair said

"Two weeks in Italy together, why do I have a feeling only one of us is going to return?" I asked

"May you rest in peace Humphrey" Blair laughed as she happily got her window seat as I had been reduced to the aisle seat with the seat in between us empty

"Does this oblige your rule?" I asked

"A seat away, it'll have to do. But at night you'll have to sit here because your shoulder will be my pillow" Blair told me

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I laughed as she pulled her lap top out and began to go to Netflix "So if you declined my proposal, does that mean your giving me my ring back…I mean that would make it now three rings that I've given you" I said

"I'll think about it" Blair said as she didn't tear her attention away from the computer

"What do you mean you'll think about it?" I asked "You turned me down" I said

"I declined that proposal. Who's to say what the future holds" Blair smirked

"Then I should get the ring back for the future holdings" I replied

"I'm not giving the ring back" Blair replied

"Your so stingy" I quickly replied

"Your so cheap" Blair fired back

"I'm not the one holding a ring hostage. I gave you two" I stated

"You snooze, you lose" Blair replied as she just laughed at me "Your so gullible Humphrey" she continued to laugh as I just smiled at her "How'd you know?" she asked as she reached to hold my hand

"Know what?" I asked

"To find me. I thought I gave you every reason back there to just let me go" Blair said

"It was in your eyes" I smiled as I gripped on to her hand "I wasn't letting you go this time" I said as I looked down at our hands linked together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story isn't over, trust there is more drama to come :) Thank you all once again who read and review, the feedback means so much to me and help in writing the story.**

**The next two chapters will deal with them being in Florence, Italy...away from the cruel Upper East Side for a while. They'll be dealing with if they should or should not get married so it'll be very light hearted and romantic, but the real question will be will they get married since that's a question I'm trying to figure out because I swear each day it keeps changing. Once again thank you and enjoy**


	24. Marriage on the Brain

Chapter Twenty Four- Marriage on the Brain (Part One)

**[Dan's P.O.V.] [Monday]**

My eyes began to flutter open once the warm and soothing rays of the sun came against my body. Feeling her pressed up against my bare chest, I swore to myself that this was how I could live forever…this and being in Florence, Italy of course. It was still a mind trip for me, I mean I went from nearly losing the girl due to a whole bunch of circumstances that kept us apart for a year to having the girl. Years ago the girl would have been Serena van der Woodsen, but I never would have thought that it would have been her best friend, Blair Waldorf. Looking on fully at how the sheets barely covered our bodies even though we were as close as could be with her laying half of her body up against me and one of my legs entangled with hers, the sheets still barely covered our naked bodies. We officially had two weeks in Florence, Italy and I fully intended to make the most of it because its not everyday a boy from Brooklyn gets to experience the lap of luxury like The Westin Excelsior in Florence, which was conveniently located Ponte Vecchio, Uffizi Gallery, and the Palazzo Pitti. When we got in last night, the only thing that was on our mind was to just crash and maybe do some other stuff but the main focus was to get relaxed after such a long flight over here. Reaching over to grab my cell phone to check out some information on a couple of things I wanted to do today, she began to stir awake.

"Good morning" Blair said still half asleep as I went on my language app to see how to respond in Italian

"Good morning to you, my beauty" I tried to say in Italian as she just scrunched her face up at me

"Stick to English" Blair said as she leaned up to kiss me "What are you looking at?" she asked once she broke the kiss

"I was looking at a translator, which I will still master how to speak by the way, regardless of your lack of faith" I laughed

"It's not lack of faith, its lack of pronunciation on your behalf" Blair teased as I pinched her side playfully causing her to squirm "Humphrey!" she squealed

"You'll speak Italian too?" I asked her as I continued my attack of tickling

"Okay, okay. I'll try to speak Italian" Blair laughed before I finally let up on her

"There you go, we're exploring and learning new things" I declared "How'd you sleep?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me

"Well after our nightcap, I slept like a baby" Blair smiled before I leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips

"Our nightcap, that sounds so innocent compared to all the things we really did" I laughed

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and the sex better" We both said before we busted into laughter before she cuddled up closer towards me, placing her hand on my chest

"We almost didn't make it" Blair softly told me

"I know" I sighed

"A year to be exact" Blair replied as she looked up at me

"Fifty-two weeks, and three hundred and sixty-five days…that's how much to be exact" I replied "A part of me feels like we've been robbed of a year, robbed of a chance" I told her as I rubbed her arm in soothing manner "Thanks to Chuck, Ross, and my dad" I sighed

"But we're here. We found our way back…surprisingly" Blair replied

"What do you mean surprisingly?" I laughed

"I mean c'mon, it's us…I don't think we were meant to be some epic love story or any love story for that matter" Blair told me

"No, but that's a thing about a love story, it could come from anywhere. Technically we do fit the mold of the common love story though, opposites attract" I replied

"And here we go with the clichés" Blair laughed

"The clichés make way for the literary classics, Romeo and Juliet to exact" I said

"Oh! Lovers suicide, that's rich" Blair laughed at me

"It was still an opposites attract" I replied

"I'm not boasting at the fact that I'm going to kill myself over losing you" Blair said

"Okay, I can understand but point is that we are a love story…in an odd way, we are a love story" I said

"You truly believe that?" Blair asked

"Yeah, I believe it" I smiled at her before she slowly rose from the bed to straddle me "I'm really starting to believe it now" I laughed before she leaned down to kiss me

"I like when you say sweet things" Blair whispered to me in between kisses

"I like how it makes you smile" I replied as my hands took on a journey of their own on her body before I leaned up to kiss the nape of her neck while her hands ran free in my hair. Pulling her close against me, I could feel her grinding motions begin to make me more excited that intended. I had planned for us to go to the museums and do all the tourists like things but I soon found myself slumping into a whole new set of plans for the day. She began to tease me with her lips, which made my futile attempts to kiss her pointless, as she was enjoying this whole power too much.

"We should probably get ready" Blair whispered in my ear as I grabbed onto her waist as her grinds began to feel like thrusts to me

"I like what we're doing now" I laughed softly as she began to kiss my neck as I did hers

"But we're in Italy and we should really take advantage of it" Blair replied softly

"I'd rather take advantage of you" I said as grabbed her butt firmly which brought her closer to me as I kissed her chin

"Humphrey" Blair replied weakly as I rolled on top of her

"Think of this as me touring you" I laughed as I looked down at her

"You've explored me" Blair replied

"But not in Italy" I joked as she just laughed at me "This will only be about two hours or so…I'll be quick" I laughed before I captured her lips in a passionate manner. Beginning my attack on her neck, I could hear her whimper in my ear as I took my hands to arch her neck so that I would have a greater access to her neck. Slowly taking my hands down to hers, I pinned her hands back as I continued on with my assault on her sweet spot. Wrapping her leg around mine, she moved it up and down my leg in a manner that just made me want her right then and now. In one motion, I entered inside of her causing her to let out a muffle moan as she bit down softly on my shoulder. Nothing about me wanted to go slow as the amount of pleasure I was feeling was enough to drive me insane. Thrusting deep and fast within her, I could hear moans ring heavily in my ear as well as the springs on the bed. It was big difference in this bed because at times I honestly felt like we would break it. My thrusts began to slow down a bit as I felt both of us reaching our climax. Reaching up to grab the top of the headboard, I sped up my speed before we finally reached our peak.

Deepening the kiss, her hands ran wild in my hair before she gripped the sides of my face. Sitting up on top of me, she slowly began to grind against me in a nice and slow motion that caused me to moan in complete pleasure. Leaning down, she captured my lips, clearly letting it be known that she was in control now as I guided her hips in her slow grind against me. Sitting up, we went back and forth with our tongues dueling in battle of pure curiosity before she sped up her pace against me. Laying back, I just clenched my eyes shut as the pleasure became so intoxicating to me that it was all I knew at that moment as I just moaned out her name. I could feel her end coming near as her body began to tremble before she finally collapsed against me. Our breathing was more erratic than ever as we were both coming down from our high as she just lay against my chest. Taking my hand, I pushed away a strand of hair from her face before we finally just peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.] [Tuesday]**

Our first day in Italy had not been as successful in the sense of exploring Florence like we had hoped, due to sexual reasons, but I'm glad to say that we made it a conservative effort to get out of the bed, bathroom, living room…basically out of the hotel room because any place in the room was a spot where we could have christened. Although I wanted to explore, a part of me was happy that we still couldn't get enough of each other. It was like we only thought about the other at every second of the day, and giving into him was only becoming easier by the minute since it had been so long since we were intimate with each other. We joke and say that we have a years worth of sex to catch up on, which we like to believe is a joke, but its starting to feel like the real deal. But I like this whole can't keep our hands off each other because its just fun, its fun having sex at any moment in the day with someone I love very deeply. Call it the romantic in me. Sitting at the Mattina Day Café, we both had worked up quite an appetite, as we just ate our lunch after going on a few morning tours of the Uffizi Gallery.

"I talked to Eliot this morning, when I was band from the hotel room" Dan told me as I just laughed at him still continuing to eat my fruit

"Oh, yeah. What did he say?" I asked him

"He was a little bummed that we just up and left, but he's enjoying his time at the penthouse seeing as he met someone" Dan replied

"He's probably turned the penthouse into a sex house. I can see it now…a bra on the lamp. You're officially living in a sex house" I said

"I think I'm getting enough on the road, thank you very much" Dan teased "He also asked if we were eloping" he laughed

"Eloping? That'd be classless" I replied

"How so?" Dan asked

"I'm not getting married in the same fashion Britney Spears did. Please, I want a real wedding…the wedding I almost had" I told him

"The one to Chuck?" Dan asked

"Yes" I smiled "But with a different groom this time. I just want the extravagance that comes along with the wedding" I then said

"Believe me, I know. I helped plan the wedding" Dan sighed as he placed his hand on top of mine once he was done with his meal

"I still don't know how you were able to do that? Help with my then wedding, when everything between us was so up in the air" I said after the waiter came over to take our plates away. Leaning in closer, I soon took his hands as we just began to play with each others hand as we sat there looking out at the Renaissance style buildings that surround us in the square

"It's simple. I did for you" Dan replied "I still cared about you, and I still wanted you in my life…it was just hard putting you back in that friend aspect of it, but I just wanted you in my life" he told me

"So you would have been perfectly fine watching me walking down that aisle?" I asked him with a bit of a smile on my face

"No, I probably wouldn't have gone. That would have been hard to do" Dan said "I loved you. You knew I loved you, so to watch you marry him…that would have been the final dagger" he said in a way in which I truly felt the pain he was going through the past couple of months

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you what happened, and for not be strong enough to face the backlash" I apologized as he just smiled at me

"Waldorf apologizing. This trip has become memorable" Dan laughed

"I'm being serious Humphrey" I declared

"I know, and I appreciate it. I just don't want to you to apologize for that. Yes, it was hell wondering if you loved me or if what we had was real. It was just hell, and then going away helped a bit but I was just being a coward. I really don't…I just don't want to revisit the past" Dan said becoming a little saddened towards the end

"No, I want to. I mean I really would like for us to talk about this" I said

"Why? I mean we're here now, and I don't want to dredge up the past" Dan said

"Because I want to" I replied sternly

"Fine" Dan sighed as he let go of my hand and I just looked at him

"Humphrey, hold my hand" I told him

"What?" Dan asked with a slight laugh

"Hold my hand. I wanted you tell me how you were feeling not let go of my hand" I replied as he just laughed at me before he took my hands

"Is this good?" Dan asked

"It'll do, the genuine emotion has faded, but it'll do" I said "Now release your emotion" I teased

"I was more than, and even ready to let you go. Each day it was becoming hard to hold on to the belief that we should be together because it felt like everything that could go wrong, was going wrong and I was losing the faith. It was just…it was hell, and it sucked having this uncertainty about everything" Dan said "Watching you walk down that aisle would have been the last thing I wanted to do" he sighed

"So it brings us to here" I smiled as he just laughed at me

"Yes, here" Dan said before he leaned in to kiss me "I love you" he whispered before I kissed him once more

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.] [Wednesday]**

The whole day we had just about explored every ounce of Florence that was to be seen. Before heading back to the hotel, we had picked up a bottle of wine from the winery we had visited, to have for our dinner. With ordered room service and a bottle of wine, we were laid out on the floor just laughing and joking about our day. When Waldorf had first started sleeping over at the loft, she'd always wear her fancy pajamas but it was refreshing to see her move away from what she knew and into one of my white shirts with my boxers. Sometimes I'd have to wait for her to change just so I could wear the boxers she wore to bed. All in all, it was just refreshing to know that even though she maintained a sense of I want it all type of attitude that she was still able to be the girl that could be chill and laid back. I'd be lying if I didn't say that the thought of marrying her still stuck with me because with each moment we shared together I just imagined her wearing my ring and telling me about the plans for our wedding that I was sure to think was just another girlie thing. I still wanted that with her, I wanted her to be mine forever…and I guess at moments it scared me to think that we wouldn't have forever. I was unsure where we stood on the marriage topic just due to the fact that it had been our private joke, but I guess by the minute I was growing more anxious as to what she thought about getting married.

"I'm excited for tomorrow" Blair beamed "I mean I'm not excited about getting up so early but we're going to go to Venice" she smiled

"Yeah, it was pure luck that we were able to book a hotel room for tomorrow night" I told her as I finished up my glass of wine

"Venice, the shopping should be amazing" Blair said as she was in pure bliss at the thought of being around the designers she had loved so much

"Define amazing?" I asked

"Humphrey it would be the feeling you get when you re-read another literary classic and find something new about it" Blair replied "That is the feeling I get when I find a good pair of stiletto's" she told me

"Wow, we're equating literary genius to shoes" I laughed

"That's such a typical male thing to say" Blair replied as she hit me on the arm

"And that's such a typical girl thing to say" I replied

"I find peace in retail therapy" Blair replied

"I find peace in…" I said leaning in to kiss her cheek

"I wouldn't think about that because your so not getting any tonight, so I hope you find peace in your two hands because that's where you won't find me" Blair stated

"Well I guess my plan on getting you drunk will have to suffice" I teased

"You'd do better by slipping something in my drink rather than getting me drunk. I don't know if you remember, but I'm not horny when I'm drunk…I'm talkative" Blair replied

"I'll have to figure out another way then" I smiled as I laid my head on her lap as she poured us another glass of wine "Now who's getting who drunk" I told her as she handed me the glass

"Humphrey, I'd rock your world if you were that drunk" Blair laughed

"I'm sure you would" I laughed "Can I ask you something?" I then asked after a moment of silence came between us

"Ask away Humphrey" Blair said

"Would you have married me? When I proposed and you had to think, then when you declined my offer…would you have married me?" I asked her

"That's a random question" Blair said as she took a sip from her glass

"It's a question that's been with me for a while now" I said

"I guess, I mean I didn't expect to really talk about it" Blair said

"You don't expect to talk about something that could have happened?" I asked her a bit confused on why she would think it would have been dropped so easily

"I thought we were past it, I thought that marriage was your way of letting me know you wanted me" Blair replied

"If a guy proposes marriage it means more than wanting someone, it means forever" I told her

"Well have you ever thought about getting married at age twenty-three?" Blair asked

"No, it wasn't exactly in the cards, but you weren't exactly in them either…look how that turned out" I laughed

"Yes, your father said I was a bad influence on you, and Chuck black mailed me. We've had an eventful time thus far" Blair joked

"That we have, but I don't know…I've never thought about the next step in a relationship so when I proposed it was…it was out of instinct, and now I just want to know why" I said

"I think why would be a great way to start off" Blair agreed "I mean I could tell you that maybe marriage could be the next step, but why is my question to you…was it to get me away from Chuck or was it because you really wanted a future with me?" she said

"I love you" I sighed

"If there is one thing I've learned Humphrey, it's that love is sometimes not enough" Blair replied

"Don't we sound all doomed and gloom. Any thoughts on the future of our relationship?" I asked with a slight laugh

"I want to be happy, that's what I want. I can't predict nor can I say what the future will hold for me or us" Blair said

"Oh, my God! Waldorf, you sound so depressing right now" I groaned

"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth" Blair replied

"Just forget it, lets look forward to our stilleto hunt and Venice" I sighed as I sat up

"So your upset now?" Blair asked a little confused

"No, I'm just trying to figure this out" I replied "I'm going to go to bed" I then said as I got up from the floor

"How is going to bed upset going to help anything though?" Blair questioned

"I don't know, but the doom and gloom doesn't help it either" I said

"What is it with you and the phrase doom and gloom tonight?" Blair asked

"Because that's how I feel when you give me answers like I don't know what my future holds or us" I replied

"Because I don't" Blair said as she got up from the floor "Look, I don't and neither do you" she said

"I get that, so now I'll go off to bed seeing as I now know that you can't look into the future" I told her before she sighed as she walked over towards me and leaned in to kiss me "Kissing me isn't going to solve anything" I said breaking the kiss not wanting her to think that she was weakening me with her lips

"I didn't think it would" Blair replied as she began to kiss my neck

"Your avoiding" I sighed

"Basically" Blair smiled before she captured my lips

"We're going to talk about this" I told her before I broke the kiss "But after" I then said

"I could work with that" Blair said before leading me into the bedroom. With a grin plastered all over her face, we backed over to the bed as we both tugged at each other's clothing in swift manner that I couldn't even pin point when her blouse had come off her body. Helping me take off my shirt, she threw my shirt to floor before I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Pushing me onto the bed, she seductively climbed on top of me as she began to undo my belt buckle and then unzipped my pants in one quick motion "You still want to talk?" she asked as she looked on at me

"Talking is over rated" I said before captured her lips in another intoxicating kiss before I deepened the intensity of our kiss

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.] [Thursday]**

It was well into the mid morning when we finally arrived to our hotel in Venice, and although Humphrey wanted to stay behind and just relax, I managed to get him out of the hotel room and out and about in the vibrant streets of Venice. I was loving this spur of the moment vacation more and more by the minute. As we walked the streets, I began to notice his attention had turned towards the bookstore that we had passed along the way. As much as I wanted to move on to the stores, I knew that his passion was his books and if I made him pass that up then I wouldn't fully enjoy trying on all those fabulous clothes. When I had mentioned the idea of splitting up for an hour, he didn't seem to protest one bit but still remained a bit cautious of the fact that he wasn't going to be around me. He wanted to enjoy his time in the book store but his main concern was me, so he promised that he would only be twenty minutes and that he wanted me to text him as soon as I had made it across the way to the Bensimon store. I'm not really going to text him every five minutes like he had requested, that was going a little over board but instead I just stayed around in the open area of the street outside of the bookstore while he went inside that way he could still see me. The sights were still amazing so it was still an amazing view even if I was just standing in the town square of Venice. Feeling my phone vibrate, I pulled it out to see that it was Serena calling me.

"Hello" I said in Italian

"Okay, I'll pretend to know what you just said" Serena laughed "How are things?" she asked

"Beautiful. We're in Venice as we speak" I beamed "And its so beautiful" I said excitedly

"Have you been to the Gucci store there, I hear it has all the unlimited styles" Serena said becoming excited for me

"That's on my list, but Humphrey is in this book store right now…he's all paranoid so I'm waiting for him" I told her

"How have things been?" Serena asked with genuine concern as if she were truly beginning to be happy for me and my newfound relationship

"It's been good" I said stifling what I really wanted to say

"B…" Serena said knowing there was more to the story "I'm fine with it now. It took me a while, but I'm happy for you" she said

"It's been great" I smiled

"Let me guess, sex all the time" Serena laughed

"Basically, but the museums and the architecture are just simply beautiful. We saw the statue of David, and I swear I nearly cried because it was that beautiful" I told her

"B, slow down" Serena laughed "I get it, I get it" she said as he laughter began to wane a bit "So have you two been planning your pending nuptials?" she then asked

"Nuptials?" I asked

"B, your wedding. I figured that since you declined Chuck's offer that you'd be accepting Dan's…but then you declined his as well. What are you going to do?" Serena asked

"You sound like Humphrey. He seems to have marriage on the brain as well "I sighed as I took a seat

"Maybe because he proposed to you" Serena said

"But I declined, then maybe told him maybe…but I declined" I replied

"You said maybe, B. You still gave him hope" Serena said

"I know, I know" I sighed "Why does everything have to come so quick for us? I mean can't we just enjoy being young" I stated

"Then tell him that, tell him you want to live it up" Serena replied "He's understanding" she said

"But that's the thing, I'm not sure…a couple of weeks ago, I was a little open to marrying him but now that we're together…I don't know" I told her

"Okay, so you've thrown me for a loop. Do you or do you not want to get married?" Serena asked

"That I will leave up to the Gods. If Blair Waldorf will or will not marry Dan Humphrey" I declared "And if that doesn't work then I guess I'll beat out the average porn star on the amount of sex I've had all on this trip" I replied as she just laughed at me

"Your gross" Serena replied

"Please, the one way to get a guy to forget what he was talking about is to encourage sex. I encouraged and he disrobed" I told her

"Dan and you getting married. That sounds weird just hearing it" Serena laughed "Have you talked with Chuck?" she asked

"No, I kind of got the feeling that he loathed me when I left that night. Then when he found out that Dan and I ran off together…I think he should be furious by now" I replied "Why? Have you?" I asked

"I'm coming home this weekend, and he's all ready summoned me" Serena sighed "He says we need to discuss Lilly, but I'm sure he wants to talk about what I know as far as Dan and you" she said

"And what will you tell him?" I asked

"I will tell him that you two are in fact together but I think we should throw him off on where because this is Chuck we're talking about" Serena said

"This is Chuck, so there really is no need to lie about it because he will find out" I told her "Just tell him the truth" I said

"All right, if you want the truth out then I will tell him" Serena said

"How is Lilly? How is she doing with the whole retrial and everything?" I asked

"She's holding up as best as she can, but I can tell she's worried. Rufus is trying to do all he can to petition the courts but my mother has a target on her back and they will not stop" Serena replied

"Do you need me to do anything? Mother knows a few states attorneys that could look over the case to see if there is proper grounds for the filings" I said

"No, no. In some odd way I think that this is something my mother doesn't want to fight. She made her mistake and she wants to stick with it" Serena said

"Well, if you do need anything. I'm a phone call away and a couple of planes away…I can be there if you need me" I told her

"I know" Serena smiled "Thank you B" she said

"Well, I should head back before Humphrey starts searching for the police to come find me" I laughed

"All right. We'll talk soon" Serena said we ended the call. A smile was painted on my face as just the simple thought of having my best friend back made me smile like an idiot. Just as I was lost in my thoughts of how things were working out, I could see Humphrey coming towards me with bags in hand so that only meant he nearly bought up the bookstore.

"Look who had their own shopping spree" I smiled as I got up to give him a quick kiss "What'd you get?" I asked

"Bassani, Moravia, and Salgari" Dan replied happily as he showed me the books in his bag

"Aren't we becoming world renown" I laughed

"I have to come back for the Calvino tonight" Dan said "But otherwise, I'm good here" he said before he took my hand

"All right, so that means we get to stay out late tonight" I smiled "Oh, I can't wait" I beamed

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.] [Friday]**

I think Waldorf had literally bought up Venice for crying out loud. I woke up this morning, and tried to make my way to the living room only to nearly break my neck on all the bags she had about. I have no idea how she intends to bring all this stuff back, let alone travel on with it. I had enquired information about sending the clothes off back to New York, that way we wouldn't have to travel with all the bags. Waldorf of course protested against seeing her clothes leave her but I was able to convince her. Convincing each other now just involved sex, so that I was happy to convince away and get my own pleasure out of it. This whole trip I couldn't count how many times our urges have gotten the best of us, but I loved having the option of having her at any moment of any day. All in all it was just great to be away from Gossip Girl territory, where everyone had access to our lives, but here its just us being in the moment. I had planned a romantic gondola ride for us that evening, so with her running amuck out in the square, I had taken that time to finalize a few of the plans and our upcoming traveling plans with something I know that was sure to make her happy. As we got dressed for the evening, I couldn't help but feel relaxed and truly at ease with everything. I couldn't wait for what came next, and that was a new feeling for me. When we had made it to the gondola, she was literally beaming like a child on Christmas morning and everything just amazed her from the fireworks that they had on display, down to the simple Italian dishes they had laid out for us. For the first time I was glad to splurge on the woman I loved, and I was glad that I was capable in doing so. I may never have the amount of money of that of Chuck Bass, but the money I had, I wanted to buy the world for her if it were necessary.

"The food was amazing" Blair smiled

"So much so that you took mine. Greed is clear, when it comes to you" I joked

"Your as slow as a snail, Humphrey" Blair replied

"But it was still my food" I laughed

"Isn't this the part where you say what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours?" Blair asked

"Nope, I don't believe I've said that" I replied as I stirred my glass of wine

"My, my. Is Humphrey getting use to the finer things now? You stir your glass like you've acquired a taste for it now" Blair teased me

"The wine is actually good, plus wine here is like a soda…so common" I laughed

"Soda and wine, you've clearly lived the Brooklyn life. Who compares soda to wine?" Blair asked

"That's what it feels like. I mean breakfast comes with a pure white wine, then dinner with a red wine" I said

"I think the wine is of choice" Blair quickly replied "If your not careful then you might become quite the alcoholic" she laughed

"So I've splurged a bit on the wine, but we are in Italy" I replied

"To Italy" Blair praised as we toasted. Taking this moment, I pulled into my bag and pulled out a gift for her "What is this?" she then asked as I handed it to her

"You forget what these look like, you really are slumming it" I teased as she opened the brown packaging to see that it was binded book

"Il mio uptown girl" Blair read to herself "Forgive my Italian, but is this titled…my uptown girl?" she asked

"Yes" Dan replied

"Who wrote this?" Blair asked as she began to search for the author in the binded pages of the book

"I wrote it" I told her as she looked at me in total and utter shock

"What is this? Another book about Serena…" Blair asked as she didn't know whether to be flattered or hurt by the fact that I had bounded a book about my devotion to Serena van der Woodsen. Before she could even complete her sentence I had to interrupt

"It's about you" I said as tears began to well up in her eyes

"When?" Blair asked

"It was a night in which you challenged me to think of things other than Serena van der Woodsen. I had wrestled with ideas, but there was one constant that I couldn't shake that had made me…made me inspired. That night on the roof, you rested so peacefully and I just became inspired" I smiled

"So you wrote a book about me?" Blair asked

"Are you freaked out? Did I cross the line?" I began to ask nervously

"No, no. I just…I've never had anyone do this for me or thought that highly of me to do something like this. I mean I almost fear what you have written and if you plan to go public with it" Blair beamed with happiness

"I did at one point, but then everything happened. Over the year, I had gone back and forth on whether to scrap it, but I just found it therapeutic to write about you" I said

"So I'm going to be bashed in the later chapters?….that's very Mel Gibson of you Humphrey" Blair replied making me laugh at her reference to current topics

"I stopped writing when we broke up, but I had just about finished most of it when we had" I told her "Do you like it?" I then asked as I brushed away a strand of hair from her face

"I love it" Blair smiled as she leaned in to kiss me

"Good" I said I broke the kiss "But I do have bad news though" I then said

"Bad news? Humphrey, you don't follow up good news with bad news" Blair told me

"I'm sorry, but it involves us leaving earlier than we thought" I told her as I got more relaxed in my seat as the soothing sounds of the water began to comfort me

"I'm dying to know this reasoning as to why we have to leave?" Blair asked as she pinched my side "Why are we leaving Humphrey! You better have a good reason" she scolded me

"If you would stop putting bruises on me, then I'll tell you" I said massaging my wounds

"Just trying to comprehend why you would want to leave Italy so early?" Blair asked with a bit of sterness in her voice

"Because we're going to France" I replied "Your dad called while you were out, and I told him we were in Italy…so he suggested that we stop by and spend some time with him. We leave for Sunday" I informed her before she pulled me into a hug "I take this as a sign that your happy?" I asked as she still clung on to me "Okay, this is a happy hug" I concluded

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.] [Saturday]**

To say I wasn't excited to see daddy would be a lie, I was more than happy to see him and I just couldn't wait to tell him all about my successes back at home and my new found relationship. I know he probably would have been thrown for a loop seeing as I used to be engaged with Chuck, but I'm sure when he went all travel planner with Humphrey, he concluded that I was probably doing more than sightseeing with Humphrey. The gondola ride was perfect, oh and Humphrey was great as well...okay, well I did have a romantic night with him. I have managed to read through most of his book, and I found that he actually gave me an accurate portrayal, he even managed to make a literary sex symbol. After that night, I just find myself imagining what it would like to be married to Humphrey. I know I declined his offer and had leaned more towards not wanting to get married, but isn't the purpose of finding love be the track to marriage. I mean he was thoughtful, funny, talented, artistic, loved museum, and cinema...he had morphed from the frog and just one drunken night of sex...morphed into a prince. Maybe, just maybe, I'm ready to make that commitment...maybe I'm ready to get married. I don't know, its a lingering thought that I'm finding more and more beneficial. Coming in from his workout downstairs, I could see he had gone hard on the treadmill and I'm sure once I saw the finished product then it would make up for all the sweat he had on him.

"You still reading?" Dan asked as he walked over to kiss me but I put my foot up to block him

"You smell" I protested

"Waldorf!" Dan said "Let me kiss you" he said trying to move around my foot but I was able to move it quick enough to block him

"I don't want a sweaty kiss, nor do I want your sweaty body on my new pajamas" I said

"You don't mind when I'm sweating during..." Dan tried to reply but I stopped him

"Now, is not the time for sexual innuendo's Humphrey. I will ask and require that you take a shower...lather twice, then apply a lot of lotion...then we'll kiss" I told him

"I have to do all of that for a kiss?" Dan laughed

"If you plan to have these lips included in that kiss" I replied

"All right. I will oblige your wish" Dan said as he slowly walked around towards the bathroom. Before I could get used to the thought of how simple it was that he just obliged my wish and did them, I began to realize that maybe this could be the foundation to a healthy marriage with him. That was until he came from behind me and wrapped me up in his arms

"Humphrey!" I screamed out as moved me around against his bare chest so that the sweat was getting on me

"Oh, you'll be fine" Dan laughed as I tried to squirm away from his embrace

"But these pajama's won't be" I groaned

"Well I think I could fix that" Dan said as he laid me back on the sofa

"You can't be serious?" I asked him with a slight laugh on my face but I quickly let that pass because I needed to remain tough, for the sake of our marriage

"I don't joke when it comes to the business of love making" Dan laughed

"Don't we sound macho" I said trying to hold my laughter

"You making fun of me?" Dan asked as he sat back on his knees

"And you've become so wise on this trip" I joked before he began to tickle me "Humphrey!" I called out again as I just couldn't control my laughter "Fine, fine. We can, we can" I agreed as he let up on his attack

"We can?" Dan asked as he laid down on top me, propping himself up so that he was inches away from my face

"Yes, we can" I said softly as he gave me a quick kiss

"I love you" Dan whispered to me as my hands drifted down his back all the way down to his shorts

"I love you too" I replied as he just laughed

"Shall we give this sofa something memorable?" Dan asked me

"If it gives you something to shoot for" I teased before he leaned down to kiss me.

Marriage. If it was something like this then maybe I could get married?


	25. Marriage on the Brain Part Two

Chapter Twenty Five- Marriage on the Brain Prt. Two

**[Blair's P.O.V.] [Monday]**

It felt good to be back in France. I mean it had been quite some time since I had been by to see Roman and dad, but I'm glad Humphrey surprised me with this. The villa just looks as adorable as can be, makes you want to go out and purchase one yourself just the ten minutes that your in it. Late last night, Humphrey and I had made it in and were fortunate enough to get a good home cooked meal out of my dad before we went off to bed. It was nice to be in my own bed for once, I mean yes, it wasn't my bed in New York but I still very much considered the villa to be like my second home away from home even though I hadn't frequented it that often. Laying within Humphrey's arms as he rested soundly, I just kept imagining the big marriage topic swirl through my head and the more I thought about the more I began to piece together the whole concept of going to France at last minute. What if Humphrey is trying to surprise me? I ask myself like a billion times throughout the night. What if he came here to do the honorable thing and ask my father for my hand in marriage? Humphrey is very traditional in his own right so that wouldn't be too far fetched I thought to myself. Unable to stay asleep long, I got up to head towards the kitchen in the main house where I ran into Roman, who seemed to be up as well.

"Blair, what are you doing up?" Roman asked with the biggest of smiles on his face

"I couldn't sleep or I was thinking to much as I was sleeping. Over all, I couldn't sleep" I told him as I grabbed a cup from the cabinet then reached in the fridge to grab milk

"Your attempting to cook?" Roman asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm all domesticated now" I smiled as I poured some milk into the kettle before putting it on the stove to put a fire underneath it "What are you doing up?" I then asked him

"Your father is snoring again" Roman scoffed

"Oh, I feel for you. My mother would always book her trips whenever allergy seasons kicked in for my father, though I did get to go to Rome for a week with….I guess I owe his nasal passages a bit of a thank you" I stated as Roman just laughed

"What were you thinking about?" Roman asked

"It's nothing. Just crazy thoughts" I blushed

"It can't be nothing if your blushing like a school girl" Roman smiled at me "Does it have to with Daniel?" he asked

"Maybe" I said as I turned the fire off from with under the kettle before pouring the milk into my cup

"I always thought you two would be cute together, who'd ever think a crazy thought would actually come true" Roman laughed

"I probably thought much worse than you, when it came to Humphrey….I'm pretty I have" I said taking a moment to think back on all the insults I had about Humphrey

"So how do you go from loathing someone to….well, loving them?" Roman asked

"Alcohol. Lots of alcohol" I joked as I poured in some chocolate syrup as I mixed it together with a spoon before I joined him at the table "It was an odd start, non traditional none the least, but we worked our way to love. It was like we went driving without the directions, and somehow found Disneyland" I said

"Interesting analogy" Roman replied

"That's all I've got at this time of day" I laughed to myself

"So what is it? What has your mind in overload" Roman asked

"Marriage" I said looking over at him slowly in fear of his reaction only to see a smile plastered on his face

"Marriage? That's great. When did he ask?" Roman beamed

"He asked about a month ago now, but I declined the offer….well, technically we weren't even together…then there was the whole Chuck deal that we had to work through….but then he left for a year, so we were in limbo….it's complicated" I babbled before realizing there was no clear cut way of explaining

"I can tell" Roman laughed "Just tell me when he officially proposed?" he asked

"He hasn't. Officially proposed per se, but I think he's working his way to proposing by coming here. I think he's going to ask daddy for my hand in marriage…you know the whole traditional way" I told him

"Oh, how far we've strayed from tradition. The father is supposed to be stern and lay down the law with the son in law, I fear Harold may cry with happiness and request the soundtrack of Mary Poppins to be played at the reception" Roman said as I just laughed hysterically

"Daddy loves Mary Poppins. We saw that play like a hundred times, and don't even get him started on the Nutcracker" I replied after a few bouts of laughter "Do you think daddy will be happy?" I asked

"If your happy then I'm most positive that he will" Roman smiled "Are you happy? I mean this is a standard question that I have to ask just for pure curiosity" he said

"Very much so. I feel like this is the first time I've ever truly been in love with someone. I mean he's so infuriating, but he's someone that I have to be around…the best part of my day is him" I described trying not to smile as much but I just couldn't contain myself "With Humphrey, I like simplicity…he grounds me and makes me better in ways I thought would never happen" I told him

"Then I hereby pronounce you happy" Roman declared

"Thank you" I laughed "It feels to be happy, and know that its for real this time" I told him before he leaned over to hug me

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.] [Tuesday]**

I'm dreading the day we have to end this dream vacation. New York has its perks but the places I've been in the span of two week….it's just been unbelievable that not even a story could describe the beauty I have seen. Being with Waldorf, getting rare books in Italian, and just trying all things different from what I've know. That's a priceless experience that I'm glad that I've taken, I'm really glad that I took this journey with Waldorf. I'd be lying if I didn't say that coming back to New York, and facing the looming thought of losing the magazine plagued me at times but I tried to push it aside. This was my livelihood, this was something that was paying the rent at my newly bought penthouse. My stories were paving the way for my excursions and I can't let it slip through my hands. The thought of Chuck showing me sympathy is laughable to the point where I even call myself delusional for thinking that he wouldn't attack something that has become something to a lot of people. Eliot managed to use his stories to work through his bulimia and now…if he lost this, he'd still be able to write but he wouldn't be able to connect to the same people he's connecting to now that have the same problem as him. This morning as I walk the trails to look out at the countryside with Harold, Blair's father, I can't help but wonder what his opinions are.

"Your home is beautiful" I told him as looked out at the lake

"Thank you Daniel. I tell Blair all the time that she should spend her summers out here instead of frolicking about in the city" Harold laughed

"I think she'll take you up on that sooner than you think" I laughed

"Could you see yourself living out here?" Harold asked me

"I could see myself traveling to the corners of the earth to be honest" I told him

"A thirst for the unknown, I like that" Harold said "Is that what my daughter is to you?" he then asked

"No, she's very well known to me" I replied "I mean in the sense that I've known her for so long…" I quickly tried to correct myself

"I know what you meant Daniel. It's okay" Harold laughed at me "So explain to me how she goes from marrying Bass to traveling Europe with you?" he asked

"I followed her" I replied "I know, no matter which way I put it, it's still stalkerish" I laughed

"It sounds romantic. Guy chasing after his lady love, baring his soul in hopes of gaining her affections" Harold said as he stopped at a grassy patch to take in the fresh air

"Waldorf doesn't allow me to bare too much without laughter included" I said

"She teases but she loves your affections of her" Harold replied

"And I love being affectionate with her. I do love your daughter sir, I love her very much" I told him

"That I don't question" Harold said

"Could I ask you something? It has to do with business…I know you don't like to talk business seeing as your being all zen, which is totally understandable" I said

"Just ask the question Daniel" Harold said

"Are you sure? Because I feel like…" I began to babble once more before he stopped me

"Ask" Harold said

"My magazine that I work for, it's under siege. I've contemplated on top of contemplated over what I can do to save the magazine so it will live to tell another story" I said "I guess, I'm asking…what should I do?" I asked

"Have you met with your shareholders?" Harold asked

"Our highest shareholders besides my boss are the ones causing the siege" I told him

"I never asked for specifics but I asked have you talked to your shareholders as more than the two. I like to believe a pie is made of many parts to make a whole" Harold said

"No, but the other shareholders will basically follow what the highest does" I told him

"Is this assumption or fact?" Harold asked

"A bit of both" I said "Is there anything that can be legally done to get custody or split custody over the company…I don't I'm new to all of this" I replied just pulling out legal terms out of my ass

"I've heard of companies being like babies to the people that work so hard for them, but I don't think custody is involved in it" Harold said

"Why does everything have to be so complicated" I groaned in frustration

"Things are only as complicated as you make them. Look, I'm not an expert but maybe your missing something…maybe your missing a key step" Harold said

"Like?" I asked in confusion

"I can't solve that for you" Harold replied as I took a moment to compose myself

"I'm sorry if I come across as crazed, but…I kind of think having a job is important in taking care of your daughter" I sighed

"Nope. You missed something yet again" Harold laughed "Money can't provide things that love can" he told me before he began to walk ahead while I followed behind

"Did I just lose points?" I then asked wondering if that made me look bad after asking that question

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.] [Wednesday]**

Walking hand in hand through the country side of my father's estate, I grew more in love with country as I soon began to realize why my father ran off to France. If it were up to me then I'd run off to France if it were possible but I knew my life was back in New York, but it didn't hurt to see the other possibilities of places to vacation in. Humphrey was like a kid in the candy store when we into town, he'd look at the bookstores and buy up every possible thing…God, he was such a nerd. I kept thinking to myself as he would babble on and on about the rare books he had found, but it was a cute trait…I can't help but admit that I do intend to read and translate some of the texts, that's if he hadn't done it by now. I for one am stuck on a certain book that is breathtaking…My Uptown Girl. I don't whether to be happy that its about me or be happy that it was soo good, okay that last part was a shout out to me. Growing a bit tired of our walk, seeing as Humphrey had made it his goal to just walk through out the compounds of the estate, he took a seat under a tree as opened his legs to make way for a spot for me to sit in. Taking a seat in between his legs, he quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"I've come up with a perfect plan" Dan whispered to me

"I'll be the judge of that" I replied as he laughed

"We could quit our jobs back in New York, buy an apartment in whatever spot our finger falls on in the country of Europe, then I get a job at a local bookstore and you work for a popular magazine here" Dan told me as I was wondering how I was going to shoot this dream down in the nicest way possible

"Okay, I'll play along with this" I joked as he just laughed at me

"What? You don't like the suggestion?" Dan asked me

"I like the suggestion, I'm just trying to see how your going to bring this plan to fruition" I laughed

"Oh, just give me one week and I'll have us packed and move" Dan said

"I'm sure you would….and Eliot, what would you do with him?" I asked him as I rested my head up against his shoulder

"He's not my child" Dan joked as I just elbowed him in the stomach

"Humphrey?" I exclaimed

"I was joking, it was a joke" Dan replied "But would you? Would you run away with me and just live with reckless abandonment?" he asked me as he placed a kiss on the outside of my ear

"It depends on how reckless your being?" I asked him as we both just laughed

"Waldorf? Really?" Dan asked in disbelief

"I'm being honest" I laughed "Don't get me wrong, I do love Europe…but to just up and leave. That's a bit extreme, I mean what about your dad?" I asked him as he just groaned

"Believe me, I think separation will be good for us. All I care about is having you to myself and not returning to Gossip Girl territory where that could be in jeopardy" Dan replied

"It isn't in jeopardy" I said as I pinched his leg "You should really make up with your dad, I hate the fact that I could have ruined that whole weird and corny vibe you two have with each other. I feel like Yoko Ono and I just broke up the Beatles slash the Humphreys" I replied

"My dad messed that up all on his own, of course you assisted in other ways on Jenny's part…but with me, that's my dad's work" Dan teased

"And yet, I still feel like Yoko" I said

"Your not Yoko" Dan laughed

"Should I call you John now? I mean you've gone from Dan to John" I began to tease him "With the scruffy look your going for now, you do strike me as a John" I went on to say

"Are you going to grow your hair out then?" Dan asked

"God no!" I declared quickly "I'll be a classy home wrecker" I said

"Classy home wrecker for a girlfriend, that's something new" Dan laughed before he began to play with my fingers "Do you ever think about our future?" he asked me and I swore in that moment I felt like this could be it. The talk he had with my dad yesterday was him probably going to him and saying his plans for us and now….it's coming true. This is it. This is him preparing to ask me the big question…again.

"Uh huh" I replied realizing soon after that I sounded stupid

"I guess lately I've been thinking like crazy about my future, and all I keep seeing is you. I see you in my future, and I just want that to be protected at all times, so if I have to move you to Africa than I'll do it" Dan told me

"Africa, sounds good" I lied, I mean come on, I'm about to get proposed to. I can't belittle him in his monologue of love…no, I'll let him declare his love for me and then whisk me away with his proposal….then I'll say hell no to Africa, but after

"I mean I feel like this time I want to do things right. There is no sneaking around or lies…its just us this time, and I want to make this work" Dan said

"And we will work. We've gone through hell just to get to this moment" I replied

"What's your future look like?" Dan then asked me, okay we must be deviating from the plan a bit, but I'll play

"Working for W of course, editor this time. Us living together again…" I said before he chimed in

"Kids?" Dan asked as I looked up at him

"You want to have kids?" I asked in disbelief "That doesn't surprise me" I then laughed

"You don't?" Dan asked

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean on my many times of possibly making a life changing decision, I've never thought about kids" I said

"Would you?" Dan asked "Would you want to have kids?" he asked me

"You've really blown my mind with that one, but yeah…I guess. I could see myself raising a mini me" I said as he just laughed

"What about a mini me?" Dan asked "You could have a boy, genetics likes to give both the male and female a shot" he told me

"I think the fact that I'm actually talking about this gives you a shot" I laughed "But is there a reason for this, the whole future talk?" I then asked trying to get him to the point

"Just wanted to gage you, see where your head is at" Dan smiled and I have to admit there was a piece of me that was disappointed to hear that because at this point, I was ready for him to ask all ready

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.] [Thursday]**

Time was dwindling down on our time here in the beautiful land of France, and I have to say that I was beginning to fear more and more our return to the states. Not because I was fearful that she was going to leave me, but I just can't help but worry the voices that will get to her. Waldorf is strong and unbreakable, but the simple fact that my dad was able to shake her and make her waver from what I love most about her does make me scared. I know that I sound ridiculous but this relationship is out of the normal and I think that everyone will take their shot at us. At dinner with her father and Roman, I do my best to conceal my concern because I do love spending time with her…time with her is like hanging out with my best friend.

"So have you given much thought to what we discussed Daniel?" Harold asked me

"I have. I have considered all aspects" I replied not wanting to bring business to the table

"What did you two talk about?" Blair asked

"Just something that Daniel was concerned about" Harold smiled at her

"Like what?" Roman then asked

"Just something that I think your father could help me with" I replied to their questions "Thank you, it feels good knowing that I have your blessing" I then stated

"Blessing? Is there something I should know about?" Blair asked a bit happy

"Do you want to share with the table?" Harold asked "I mean this is something that will effect Blair and you both" he said as I began to falter, feeling as if I was just being washed down with sweat as the moment was getting to me

"Daddy, if he wants to ask then let him do it on his own time…I mean that's if your asking a question, an important question…but do it on your own time" Blair assured me

"Oh, I feel like the time is ticking on me as we speak" I replied nervously I said before I got up from my seat, accidentally knocking down my napkin, I kneeled down to pick it up. Now let me just state, I knocked my napkin down and what happened after that…I'm still in confusion

"Oh, my God he's proposing!" Roman said as he began to hyperventilate with excitement

"How do I look?" Blair then asked Roman as she began to prep herself for the moment I had no clue was happening

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked up at them before slowly sitting in my seat

"Nothing. Humphrey get back down" Blair directed

"But why?" I asked "I mean I heard proposal but I…" I said before Harold jumped in

"You two have absolutely lost your mind" Harold laughed

"Lost my mind? Daddy, he's proposing" Blair said

"He knocked over his napkin" Harold pointed out before he leaned over to grab the napkin "See, napkin" he held up

"But you kneeled" Roman pointed out

"I was picking up a napkin" I replied

"So your not proposing?" Blair asked me as if she was trying to conclude this

"I don't even have a ring in my hand" I told her as she seemed a bit disappointed after that "I thought you didn't want to get married?" I then asked finding her behavior a bit confusing

"Then. I didn't want to get married then, but then with all the future talk and the book…I thought you were propose" Blair said

"I'm lost…I'm seriously lost in this" I told her before she just began to laugh to herself

"Of course you are. That's not a surprise Humphrey" Blair said before she got up from her chair and threw her napkin down before storming out of the restaurant before I quickly followed behind her out onto the street

"Okay, your gonna have to fill me in on what just happened back there?" I asked her as I grabbed onto her arm forcing her to look at me

"Do I really have to? I mean is that shocking to you that I would think your going to propose again?" Blair stated

"You turned me down…emphasis on the you part" I told her

"I'm aware!" Blair yelled "But with all the future crap that we talked about, I thought you were going to…but I guess you only proposed to me in the first place because you just wanted to beat Chuck" she said

"Oh, don't do that. Don't compare me to Chuck or even put me in the same sentence" I replied a bit irritated with the statement

"It's the truth!" Blair replied "You only asked me because you thought the only way I would have even considered you was if you were offering me something more" she said

"No, I asked because I didn't want to lose you" I said

"Well you have me, now what?" Blair then asked me

"Look, I really don't know what you expect at this point because I asked, you declined. You still have the ring by the way, I might add, but I asked…so I did my part" I told her

"Wow! I think this is the part where you've officially made yourself an ass" Blair said

"I've given you three rings. The first, a promise to be there. The second, an upgrade so you would stop making fun of the first one. The third, a declined engagement ring. I've pledged to you, what more do you want?" I told her

"Are you really asking that question?" Blair asked as tears welled up in her eyes

"Yes, I'm asking. I love you, I've written it and declared it…so just tell me what you want?" I asked her

"You wrote a story about Serena, right?" Blair asked as I just rolled my eyes in disbelief that we were going back to our exes

"Oh, c'mon. You can't keep throwing that in my face" I replied

"You wrote a story about her right?" Blair asked again

"Yes" I answered

"How'd that end?" Blair asked

"We broke up. What's the point in this?" I asked her

"Vanessa, she was your best friend, whom you turned out to have feelings for, right?" Blair asked

"What's the point" I replied before Blair motioned to say something but I just answered trying to avoid "Yes…yes, she was my best friend…who I then fell for" I said

"Of those girls, they meant something to you. They were you cliché love story. The unattainable dream girl. The girl that was right in front of you. What am I?" Blair asked

"Opposites attract" I sighed

"Can't say that one because Serena could make a case for that" Blair replied

"I'm not with Serena or Vanessa. I'm with you. I have proposed to you, but still that wasn't enough" I replied

"I want to know that I'm different from them. I know that we're the last two people who people thought would get together, but I want to be more than that…I don't want to define our relationship as me being the last person you ever though you would fall for…I want something that sets me a part from them" Blair said "I know that makes me sound crazy and dramatic but I can't help it" she told me

"You're my future. That's what sets you a part" I told her

"Now. Right now, I am. Who's to say what I'll be in one year" Blair said before she slowly backed away

"Can we please…lets talk about this?" I asked her not wanting to end things like this

"I'll see you back at the villa, I just really need to think" Blair said before she turned to walk away leaving me with my thoughts once more

"I don't get it. I really don't get it" I said to myself as I ran my hand through my hair before noticing how scruffy I really was "God, I really do need to shave" I then said

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.] [Friday]**

We've come to the end…the vacation, I mean. I know I was all melodramatic last night about the non proposal I was expecting but I feel like through all the craziness that a piece of me came out. Okay, it was all pure crazy but somehow I know I understand what I was referring to, I just hope Humphrey understands my crazy. Maybe I'll always keep comparing myself to Serena in the long run, hell I've done since we were little kids. Aw! I hate always bringing my insecurities back to Serena. I feel like I'm on constant repeat with that one, but I just…I can't help it. Last night, when Humphrey had returned back to the villa, he attempted to get in the bed with me but when he tried to talk to me, I just gave him the silent treatment. I was a bit surprised that he didn't force the issue but I guess we both needed to think about my crazy and our future. I know we've talked about it but I guess at this point we really need to put it in concrete form. I'd be lying if I said that I worried that we wouldn't make it once we returned to the states, I mean what if I'm not his quote on quote dream girl…what if Serena will always hold that spot in his heart and I was jut giving her a run for it. Nothing about Dan and Blair being together is normal to the average person in our world, but in my heart it is, I just…I want it to make sense and stop being so out of the realm of possibilities. I deserve a happy ending, I deserve the good guy, I deserve just as much as the next person. Getting caught up in my thoughts, I could soon hear a knock at the door.

"Waldorf, are you coming out for lunch?" Dan asked

"Did you fix lunch for Vanessa or Serena?" I then asked just wanting to be difficult

"Yes, so I guess your still just like them in your mind" Dan replied matching wit for wit on that comment

"Could I have a single piece of pizza, with a single dressing of ranch, along with a single breadstick…in case you haven't noticed what you'll have in common with that order, it'll be the fact that you'll be single if you keep being an ass" I told him

"Will you come out please?" Dan sighed

"Why? I don't want your ass like traits to spread on to me. I'm content with where I am" I replied

"I'm sure your are" Dan said to himself thinking I didn't hear but I heard it perfectly

"I heard a ass like comment, I'm not coming out to catch it" I protested

"Okay, well…I guess I'll just have to do this right here" Dan said

"Being an ass can travel anywhere, you'd know" I replied just as I heard music come from the sitting area outside in the garden of the villa. Slowly sitting up in the bed, I peeked out the blinds to see the garden all decorated in a summer like setting that only France could offer

"Now will you please come outside?" Dan asked as I nearly ran over to the door but still tried to play it off that I was being all nonchalant about it. Once I opened the door, I saw that Humphrey was dressed so casual but fancy casual.

"What's going on?" I asked just as my dad and Roman appeared as well

"I thought about what you said, and I mean really thought about it….your special to me, and your different from Vanessa and Serena because I know with you that I do want take that next step. I want that step to be with you…." Dan told me before I nearly saw my whole life flash before me

"Wait. No" I then said as I put my hand up to his mouth while my dad and Roman looked at me with confusion "I know. I know. I'm the craziest person because I made such a big deal about it before but…no. I'm not ready to get married. I thought I was but I guess…my insecurities got the best of me each time I even thought I was ready to get married, but I don't want my insecurities to win in this, not with you. I love that we took the time to get to know each other and realize that we do have something, I don't want to ruin that just to prove that we're not what people think we are" I told him "I love you and hope that I do have that future with you, but I don't think we're ready…I don't think we're ready to get married" I replied hoping that I hadn't ruined what he had planned for us today as I slowly moved my hand away from his mouth before he took a moment to think. Turning to look at my dad, who was equally concerned about what Dan's reaction was going to be….please, understand the craziness I kept saying to myself "Humphrey. Say something?" I asked softly

"It's a good thing" Dan replied as my heart nearly broke "It's a good thing I feel the same way" he then said before I nearly pounced on him to pull him into a hug

"You do understand my craziness" I praised as Roman and my father laughed

"Look, I want to marry you. I want that very much so, but…we're not broken right now…so lets not rush to fix it, if its not broken" Dan whispered to me

"So then what's with everything outside?" I asked

"The next best thing" Harold said as he walked over towards us with Roman nearly balling his eyes out from behind "It's your commitment ceremony" he told me as I looked on at Humphrey excitedly

"It looks like a wedding" I replied

"It can tend to look that way, but its not. It's a commitment ceremony, where we…" Dan said before I interrupted

"I know what it is Humphrey" I replied "And yes. I say yes to that. I will commit to you" I said before I pulled him into a kiss

"Aw, this is so beautiful" Roman cried as my dad just rubbed his back

"Finally you say yes" Dan told me as he broke the kiss before I quickly hit him on the arm

It had taken me a full hour to just get ready, Humphrey said that I could dress as I am, but seeing as his style consists of jeans and t-shirt…doesn't mean anything to me. Earlier in the trip I had picked out something that I just couldn't wait to wear to work, but it just seemed to fit this occasion. Never would I thought that I would be having a commitment ceremony, before I would have thought that it was dumbest idea or cheap form of a wedding, but I guess now I'm learning that the bigger things I had grown accustomed to weren't what I wanted anymore. I just wanted love, and I've found it…so whatever dumb thing I thought was dumb before, now they mean so much to me. Standing up with the pastor, Dan stood nervously as even though this wasn't a real wedding…it seemed like he was nervous as could be. Being escorted by my father down the rose peddle aisle, I was walking towards my future instead of running. On that day, I had done something I had never thought I would do….I committed myself to Dan Humphrey.


	26. Comeback Kids

Chapter Twenty Six- Comeback Kids

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Resting my leg on top of Waldorf's as we cuddled in closer not trying to break our kiss, I swear I was close enough that it made my mind think of all the naughty things I could do to her all in one instance. It had been a week since we had returned from our European vacation, and we still felt like we were in our honeymoon phase since our commitment ceremony back in France with her dad and Roman. Honestly, I'm glad that we did it because I feel like we're official in the ways that matter. I mean we know that we're together but the other demons or obstacles of our exes past our out of the way because we're truly saying to the other that we're committed to each other. Sometimes I find it funny that we both had our own wigging out moments all due to the fact that we were so insecure…I never pictured myself being insecure over Blair Waldorf. All in all the ceremony was perfect, it was nice and peaceful like I had always wanted my pre-wedding to be. Waldorf even got another ring, a silver commitment band that we both wear with the others name engraved inside to show who we have pledged ourselves to. Yeah, it's a lot of red tape but I'm glad we did it together. Lately, I've been joking about how she just wanted another ring just to tease her, but I liked the after ceremony stuff even more so though and the continual after ceremonial activities. With the covers pulled over our heads as we fool around in my bed, she lets out a laugh that in some odd way makes me laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" I asked her unable to stop my laughter

"Nothing. Nothing" Blair said before leaned over to kiss me again. The kiss lasted for a while before once again she just couldn't contain her laughter

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing" Blair replied trying to kiss me but I had dodged her kisses

"Don't say nothing because you keep laughing" I replied

"Your laughing too" Blair pointed out

"Because your laughing and in some odd way its kind of a funny laugh" I told her

"So your laughing at my laugh?" Blair asked

"Basically" I replied "What's so funny?" I asked

"I keep getting this mental picture of you dancing with Roman at the ceremony in my head, and it was just too hilarious…I mean he even rested his head on your shoulder" Blair said unable to stop her laughter

"It was a touching moment between us. I feel closer to your father now" I joked as she just laughed "But I would have danced with anyone that day, I was just happy that I got it in words that you were clearly obsessed with me" I then joked

"Obsessed was not the word I used, that be your delusion kicking in if you thought I said that. I told you I could tolerate you, and even enjoy you as opposed to my first impressions of you" Blair replied

"Tolertate. Tolderate?" I began to question as she just laughed "I heard and saw something else at the ceremony" I told her as I began to tickle her

"Because we were at a ceremony, I had to be nice to you" Blair laughed

"I'm shocked that you even went through with it, but then again you were the one that was so desperate to marry me" I joked

"You're the one giving out false signs" Blair replied

"What false signs? I still have no clue as to what you were even talking about" I told her as she moved over to where she was laying on top of my chest

"I prefer not to go back over the misinterpreted signs for your benefit" Blair said

"Okay, my benefit" I replied not believing her response

"Exactly. Your benefit" Blair said as she began to kiss my neck

"Your weird" I laughed

"How?" Blair asked as she continued to kiss my neck

"Because you make fun of me one moment, and now your kissing my neck….I'm starting to feel like your little sex slave or something" I said as she lead her trail of kisses all the way up to my ear "I'm not sure I can be in a relationship like this" I went on to say as my hands fell to her waist as I rubbed her back while she kissed my ear

"We should probably break up" Blair suggested before she kissed me on the lips

"Maybe. I mean we had a good run" I agreed as I looked under the cover to slide down the straps of her underwear as her hands slid down into my pants while she kissed my neck. Lifting up slightly so that I could help her on the task of pulling my pajama bottoms down

"Yeah. I can now say that I dated down" Blair teased as she laid back to get out of her underwear while I got up to crawl towards her so that I was nestled in between her legs as I began to lift her shirt up slightly so that I could kiss her stomach

"Adding Blair Waldorf to my resume will be impressive" I told her as I slowly entered inside of her while I captured her lips

"Humphrey" Blair said as pinned her hands back

"What?" I asked as I grinded against her

"Shut up" Blair said before she leaned towards me to capture my lips in animalistic way.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It was still an adjustment to be in Humphrey's new penthouse because I was just so used to his loft. It took me a while to get to know where things were and even how to operate some of his high tech gadgets he had gotten. I had quite some time trying to find my things so I could make it to work on time because his room was so big and spread out. I haven't really mentioned this to him but a part of me does miss the loft, I feel like where we started was in that place. In this place, I can see that he's proud of what he's been able to accomplish thus far in his writing career…so I guess I won't say anything about the loft seeing as there are a few perks about living in such a swanky penthouse. Standing in front of the mirror, I brush my teeth in my usual fashion as I hum to a melody that I've heard on the radio this morning that most likely made Eliot cranky. Coming in from behind me, Dan kisses my shoulder as he's apparently dragged his but out of bed. Usually I would encourage this to lead further, but I have to remain focus on the fact that I need to get to work on time that way I can still have a job come tomorrow while I have a feeling that Humphrey is avoiding his.

"Your up" Dan said as he looked at me in the mirror

"Wow, who knew you were so smart" I teased as I played with his hair with my free hand before leaning forward to spit out the toothpaste

"I just assumed that we were still honeymooning" Dan told me

"It's been a week Humphrey, the honeymoon has to end some time" I replied "Besides you really need to get back to work instead of sending in chapters to Perry through e-mail…are you trying to avoid him?" I then asked

"I think when you run off to Europe with one of the subjects that your supposed to be writing about, in which allows extra attention to the magazine that is under seige by your ex and his insider, yeah…I'm very much avoiding him" Dan replied as I couldn't help but laugh

"Perry is understanding or so he claims to be, he'll understand the new circumstances" I replied

"Perry is…scared and going crazy with what might happen, and I didn't do anything to help that" Dan said "We should just grab some breakfast and go back to bed" he suggested

"Or, you should take a shower and get ready for work. Yeah, I think the second option sounded appealing and sexy" I told him "Employment turns me on big time" I went on to laugh as I made my way out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed while he trailed behind

"So the honeymoon is over?" Dan asked

"Yes, the honeymoon is over" I smirked as he walked up behind me and once again began to kiss my neck "This really isn't going to work…oh, look…there's that word again, work" I joked as he rested his head on my shoulder

"What if he's really mad with me?" Dan asked in a pouty voice that was a little sexy, but I would never tell him because my mission is for us to go back to our respective jobs

"Then let him be mad, Perry has no say in your personal life" I told him

"That's going to be hard to tell him seeing as he helped me with my personal life" Dan laughed

"Really? You took advice from Perry?" I asked him

"Perry put me on the assignment to cover the wedding, remember?…so as you can see there is valid reason as to why I'm not that eager" Dan pouted

"And there is a valid reason why I'm giving you tough love" I told him just as I walked over to grab my purse before I turned back to look at him with a smirk on my face "Have a great day at work honey" I laughed before I left the penthouse

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, but I was determined to get through it or attempt to. Elliot for the past couple of days had been going into the office and he had given me a few reports on the atmosphere was around there…and I didn't really take anything positive from what he told me that was quote on quote like being with your ex while your with your current girlfriend. Stepping off the elevator, I instantly begin to look around and wonder where he'll pop out at or what he'll say to me. At one point I want to run to my office and just lock myself away. For a moment as I'm sitting at my desk it begins to feel like a logical plan until the door swings open to my surprise. Sitting on the edge of my seat, Perry comes in with his usual bag of candy before taking his seat in front of me. We both stare at each other for a few minutes or so like we were waiting for the other to say something that would break the ice.

"So….how was your trip?" Perry asked as he begins to snack on his candy while I'm still a bit unsure of how to feel about this

"My trip was good, it was fun" I replied "I even had a commitment ceremony…see the ring" I told him as I held up my hand to show off the ring

"With Blair, right?" Perry asked

"Yes, with Blair. We're together now" I told him

"Your together, so when I put you the assignment to write about her wedding there was lingering feelings that could have possibly, I don't know….caused you to run off with the bride to be!" Perry said leading up to the yell

"I'm sorry" I begin to apologize trying to dodge the candy he's throwing at my direction "It just happened" I tried to reason

"Rain just happens. Traffic on the ten just happens. Lindsay Lohan in the news just happens, but you don't run off with the story" Perry lectured me

"You know I felt about her, so technically this was your fault" I told him

"Oh, I'm sorry…I just thought you'd be able to deal with the feelings without screwing up the story" Perry said "You could have told me…hey, Perry, I think that I'm falling for my ex again and I might want to whisk her away, so lets try to line something else up" he said "I brought you back specifically to help the magazine" he told me

"It was unexpected, I found out that my dad totally screwed over my relationship" I replied

"And I feel for you, but you screwed me over" Perry stated

"What's happened?" I asked

"Ross has managed to push up the date, we have less than three months to put this magazine on the map" Perry said

"March, we have until March" I said

"Yes, so although I'm happy you got the girl, I'm a little upset because we're going to lose something you and I both helped build" Perry said

"What can I do? Perry, I want to do whatever I can to help" I told him nearly begging him to take away this guilt I was feeling

"Prepare for the worse because we're on the last leg of the race" Perry sighed as he got up from his seat "Congrats on the commitment" he said not in his usual happy tone that he would give me when I would tell him stuff about my personal life. I couldn't help but feel bad about what I had done, I mean I know that he was happy for me that I had gotten Waldorf back, but I know that he was hurt that I didn't clue him in and just left this magazine out in the cold.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Work was fun, I know most people don't equate work to being fun but I actually had fun today. We played around with ideas for the photo shoot, which allowed us to get out the box creatively and just do something more edgy for our Christmas issue. Yes, we're apparently equating edgy to Christmas, everything is so edgy now. But it was days like today that I made me really love my job and realize how I'm putting my stamp on something in my life. There had been a few rumblings around the office that there was going to be a new in house designer coming in that was going to be used for the Christmas issue and maybe even for a few other stints. As long as my job wasn't under siege than I wasn't too concerned. Everyone was happy about my trip and my ceremony to Humphrey, it really began to feel like we were newlyweds the way people were congratulating me. I did have to admit that since I had gotten all this congrats that I did worry how Humphrey's day was going since he hadn't text me like he usually would. When I had finally gotten out of work, he had text me back to say that he would meet up with me at my mom's house. I was happy to see that at least he was communicating with the outside world. Stepping off the elevator, Dorota and my mother immediately greeted me while Cyrus smiled on at the love fest.

"Why all the hugs?" I asked

"Because your actually in a healthy relationship" Both Darota and my mother said happily

"Okay, well I won't be if you don't stop choking me" I replied as they let go of their embrace of me and backed away

"Cyrus" I greeted him as I walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Should I be calling you Mrs. Humphrey?" Cyrus asked all happy and up beat

"No, we didn't get married. We're committed" I said holding up my hand to show off the band

"It's still the next step to be married" Eleanor smiled "How was your father?" she then asked me

"Daddy is doing great, I forget how amazing his property is that it almost makes me want to live there" I told her as I sat down on the sofa

"And Roman? I'm sure he was crying like a baby" Eleanor laughed

"Pretty much. Humphrey and him shared a dance…it was quite touching" I laughed

"It sounds good to hear that" Eleanor said to me

"What?" I asked

"To hear you laugh. I can count the times I've heard it but now it seems like you've hit record highs" Cyrus smiled "Keep laughing, it makes you live longer" he told me

"Why do I feel like this is my funeral or something? You guys keep looking at me like I'm some fragile creature and Dorota seems like she's taking mental pictures of me…was I that miserable before?" I asked them

"No, no" Eleanor replied before Cyrus nudged her "Yes, yes" she changed her answer as I was nearly shocked to hear the response

"I wasn't that bad" I replied

"You were. I was beginning to think that the you would become a desperate housewife" Dorota said as I looked at her strangely

"I think you guys are over exaggerating" I stated "Have you guys heard anything from Chuck?" I then asked

"Mr. Chuck is working on business, that's all I've heard" Darota replied

"So you've heard nothing, basically meaning that he's stowed himself away…meaning he's probably up to something" I concluded just from that statement

"It amazes me how well you speak Chuck" Eleanor said just as the elevator doors opened and Humphrey came strolling in like he had a crappy day at work

"Hey" Dan said greeting Dorota, Eleanor and Cyrus before he gave me a quick kiss

"You look like you had a lovely day" I replied sarcastically as he began to loosen up his tie

"It was as to be expected" Dan sighed "But I don't want to talk about that, I would rather talk about your day" he said pull me closer towards him as I playfully tried to escape being in his embrace while Eleanor and Dorota couldn't help but look on at us with smiles on their faces

"So, how'd you do it? How'd you get her to commit to a schlub like you?" Cyrus joked

"Well through much miscommunication on our trip, Roman came up with the idea and we did it" Dan said as he draped his arm over my shoulder as he began to massage my shoulder

"Miscommunication? More like mixed signals" I corrected him

"No, miscommunication is the proper term" Dan laughed

"Why do I have the feeling my daughter forced your hand on marriage?" Eleanor asked as she

"I didn't pressure" I quickly replied

"I dropped my napkin at the dinner table, and I bent over to pick it up….Roman and her thought I was proposing" Dan laughed at me as I hit him in the arm

"And at this point, I think its time for dinner…Dorota" I then called out as everyone just laughed at us as we headed into the dining area. Still not quite convinced that everything was okay with Humphrey, I pulled him over to the side while everyone else grabbed their seats "Are you sure everything is okay? I mean if you don't want to do this tonight then its fine" I told him

"No, I want to. It's just, its what I expected is all" Dan replied and I still found myself unsure by what that meant

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Perry was happy about us getting back together, but the magazine doesn't have much time. Ross was able to get the time bumped up to three months…so we have until March to bring in a substantial amount of profit and recognition" Dan told me

"And you can do that, right?" I asked a little more concerned by the minute

"I'm wracking my brain, but yeah" Dan said as he gave me a weak smile as he rubbed my arm "Don't worry, everything is going to be all right. I will take care of it" he assured me

"And if you don't?" I asked

"Now isn't really the part where you give the worst scenario, I mean we could, but I want to stay up beat" Dan said as it still took some getting use to on putting the sarcasm aside between us

"Sorry" I said giving him a quick kiss "Well, I trust you and I know things will be okay" I told him

"Do you believe that?" Dan asked as if he were reverting back to a child like state

"Yes, I do. I believe in you, Dan Humphrey" I smiled before I leaned in to kiss him just before Dorota came over to witness us well on our way to making out

"Aw, look at Ms. Blair in happy couple" Dorota said as she became misty eyed as my mother just smiled happily at us like it was our wedding or something

"Will you guys stop" I griped as I broke away from Humphrey's embrace of me "It's becoming corny" I told them as I took my seat

"Corny and in love, I like that" Eleanor said

"Committed and in love" Cyrus added

"Oh, that's a good one" Eleanor agreed as they laughed and I had to admit that I couldn't help but laugh at it as well. Sitting at the dinner table, we all laughed and talked about everything and anything, which felt good because I was glad to have Humphrey with me. It was like we were doing the traditional thing of hanging with each others family as if we were really married.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Wrapping my arms around her as I nuzzled my face in to the crook of her neck, she truly was becoming my teddy bear I thought to myself. Sleep now isn't the same for me. It's like I have to have Waldorf in bed with me to have that night be considered a good nights rest. Today of course wasn't the greatest of days and I worried that it could all go away at the drop of a dime but laying here with her makes me want to do all that I can to give her the world. The thought of Chuck taking this away from me made me fear that he was getting the last laugh. Like he was telling her, see how life will be when he's not such the hot shot writer and he becomes just the boy from Brooklyn again. I didn' t want to tell her that because we had put our fears aside in Europe but today it plagued more than ever as to what I would do to save the magazine and to keep my relationship so that I could give her the things she was accustomed to. My penthouse, I never thought I would say that without having the name Van der Woodsen attached to it, it was something I was proud of but I was more happy than she saw this place like a home. Like this was somewhere she was comfortable being at and even came over when I wasn't home. I want to giver her all the penthouses in the sky and I can't give that to her being the Lonely Boy again. Just as I go deep into thought, Waldorf nudges me awake.

"Humphrey, I heard a knock at the door" Blair said still half asleep

"It's probably Eliot" I told her not wanting to get up

"Eliot is in his room" Blair replied just as a knock came at the front door

"It's probably someone selling something" I then said not wanting to get up

"At three in the morning?" Blair replied as I groaned

"Fine. Fine" I said as I slowly got out of bed "This better be worth it" I then complained as I made my way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the door. My eyes felt like they could barely stay open as I was just that tired, and then I had to go to work again tomorrow…this person better be dying and need help. Opening the door, I rubbed my eyes so that I could see the person clearly.

"Look who moved up" A familiar voice said as I adjusted my eyes to see

"Jen" I smiled before I pulled her into a hug


	27. Monster InLaws

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long for the update, all of my stories haven't been updated yet due to school. School will be slowing down a bit in the next two weeks due to Finals so by then there will be regular updates. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to what you guys think so please review if you have time.**

Chapter Twenty Seven- Monster In-Laws

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Wrapping my arms around her as I nuzzled my face in to the crook of her neck, she truly was becoming my teddy bear I thought to myself. Sleep now isn't the same for me. It's like I have to have Waldorf in bed with me to have that night be considered a good nights rest. Today of course wasn't the greatest of days and I worried that it could all go away at the drop of a dime but laying here with her makes me want to do all that I can to give her the world. The thought of Chuck taking this away from me made me fear that he was getting the last laugh. Like he was telling her, see how life will be when he's not such the hot shot writer and he becomes just the boy from Brooklyn again. I didn' t want to tell her that because we had put our fears aside in Europe but today it plagued more than ever as to what I would do to save the magazine and to keep my relationship so that I could give her the things she was accustomed to. My penthouse, I never thought I would say that without having the name Van der Woodsen attached to it, it was something I was proud of but I was more happy than she saw this place like a home. Like this was somewhere she was comfortable being at and even came over when I wasn't home. I want to giver her all the penthouses in the sky and I can't give that to her being the Lonely Boy again. Just as I go deep into thought, Waldorf nudges me awake.

"Humphrey, I heard a knock at the door" Blair said still half asleep

"It's probably Eliot" I told her not wanting to get up

"Eliot is in his room" Blair replied just as a knock came at the front door

"It's probably someone selling something" I then said not wanting to get up

"At three in the morning?" Blair replied as I groaned

"Fine. Fine" I said as I slowly got out of bed "This better be worth it" I then complained as I made my way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the door. My eyes felt like they could barely stay open as I was just that tired, and then I had to go to work again tomorrow…this person better be dying and need help. Opening the door, I rubbed my eyes so that I could see the person clearly.

"Look who moved up" A familiar voice said as I adjusted my eyes to see

"Jen" I smiled before I pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to be able to hold my little sister as she became more a visitor in her own home. Feeling the vibration of her laughter rumble against my forearm, I let go of my embrace on her as I just smiled on at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm in town on work" Jenny smiled "As soon as I heard that it was bringing me back to Upper East Side, I knew I had to come by and see you" she smiled

"And dad? Does he know yet?" I then asked

"Not yet, but I was gonna go by tomorrow. I figured I could come by and see my brother…" Jenny said as she made her way inside of the apartment while I closed the door behind her

"Don't even finish that sentence, yes, you can stay" I told her as she just turned to look at me for a moment "I'm glad you're here Jen" I smiled at her

"I'm glad as well" Jenny smiled "Mom was a little sad that I was going away for a bit…so much so that she created a face book page so that she could contact me" she laughed

"Yeah, well she is a mother" I laughed just as Blair sauntered out of the bedroom still half asleep

"Humphrey, who are you talking…." Blair said before she got a full image of Jenny just as she came up behind me "Jenny" she said unable to hide her shock as a smile just came upon Jenny's face

"So the rumors are true" Jenny laughed "You and Blair" she said before her face turned a bit serious as she looked on at Blair. Yeah, I think this change of face isn't a good thing…this looks like the look a mama lion would get when she notices someone coming around her young…it can't be good.

"Yeah, the rumors are true" I replied nervously "Exactly where have you heard these rumors?" I then asked as Jenny just looked at me like I had asked the dumbest question

"Really Dan?" Jenny replied

"I know, dumb question. Look, the rumors or what you've heard are true. Blair and I are a couple" I told her

"I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't surprising, but I just never thought" Jenny said as she looked on at me with confusion written all over her face

"It's late Jenny, why don't you head into one of the bedrooms to get some sleep" Blair suggested as she was trying not to show her irritation towards my sister too much in front of me just as Eliot had come out of his room with his X-box headset on his head

"What's with all the noise? I'm trying to play….who's the hot chick?" Eliot asked just before he laid eyes on Jenny

"You've got a house full" Jenny laughed before she extended her hand out to Eliot "The name is Jenny. Jenny Humphrey, I'm the losers sister" she introduced herself to him

"Did you just come from heaven?" Eliot asked as I just looked at him

"Eliot?" I replied

"The name is Eliot" Blair introduced "He works with Dan" she said

"Is there any other people here?" Jenny then asked

"No. Look, why don't you get washed up and I could heat you up something to eat" I suggested to her

"No, it's okay. I should probably head over to dad's…let him know that I'm in town" Jenny said as she turned to head over to the door

"Jen, stay" I tried to convince her

"Yes, please" Eliot then chimed in but I knew his reasons were far different from mine

"Dan. Please" Jenny turned to tell me with a look that just said that I was supposed to accept this

"No" Blair then said as she stepped in between Jenny and I, and I had to admit that I was finding this a bit nerve racking "You stay because this is your home. I'll go" she suggested

"You could have my room" Eliot then suggested as I just looked at him

"Waldorf, no….this is stupid. We can be here together without anyone leaving" I then said

"Fine" Jenny then said

"Fine to what?" I asked

"Just let me get dressed and I'll be gone in the next ten minutes" Blair said as she made her way into my bedroom while I was stuck trying to figure out what I should do. Do I keep my sister here or let my girlfriend leave so early in the morning?

"We will talk about this" I told Jenny with a stern voice before I went into the bedroom to see Waldorf putting on her jeans and actually preparing to leave

"Just let her stay, she's probably tired" Blair said as she put her hair up in ponytail before she began to unbutton my flanel shirt that she loved to sleep in

"This is crazy. You two are making this a bigger deal than need be. She's my sister and you're my girlfriend" I told her

"And your naïve, but I love you all the same" Blair said before she grabbed her purse just as I grabbed onto her arm

"Don't" I told her

"I'll call you when I get home" Blair said after a moment of silence came between us before she leaned in to give me kiss on the lips then turned to leave not only my bedroom but the apartment.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It was about four in the morning by the time I had made it back to the penthouse, where I was immediately greeted by my mother. I had to say I felt like a teen sneaking in and all I could do was take the walk of shame up to my room that I had once spent many days in nights in. I could tell that she wanted to ask me why I was coming over so badly but I was too tired to even say much. All I wanted to do was go upstairs and get some sleep before my shoot down at Central Park. Luckily for me, I had schedule the shoot for sunlight reasons so I was able to sleep in late. When I had finally drifted off to sleep, I found myself floating off into a land where I could sleep for days. By the time morning had come up to where I felt the sun burn against my skin, I soon felt a hand push aways a strand of hair away from my face. My eyes fluttered open to see the dark haired boy that I had usually spent my nights with, and in this moment I would usually be happy to see him but I was so grumpy that I didn't feel like being the cutesy girlfriend so early in the morning.

"Good morning" Dan whispered to me as he kissed my forehand which only lead to me groaning in hopes that I wouldn't wake up completely

"Go away" I groaned as I turned over to the other side as he just massaged my back

"I missed you this morning" Dan told me

"I'm not having sex with you. I'm tired" I replied with my eyes still firmly closed as he just laughed

"I don't want sex, though that would be tempting seeing as I need something to hold me over for the rest of the day" Dan said

"Humphrey, really?" I replied as I hit him with one of my pillows

"Yes, really" Dan laughed as he kissed my neck "You remember the Body is Wonderland?" he asked

"Humphrey, I have a shoot in…." I said before I looked up at the clock to what time it was "Four hours" I then said

"Good, then I'll be able to have you until those four hours are up because I would clearly like to know why you decided to leave this morning" Dan said

"Do you not understand the concept of sleep?' I asked

"No, not really" Dan said "Why'd you leave?" he asked

"Because you were like a deer in headlights last night, and I just took the pressure off of you" I told him

"What? I was not a deer in headlights….I was just trying to figure out a way in which my girlfriend and my sister could co-exist in the same apartment" Dan tried to reason

"And it comes back to my earlier statement, deer in headlights. Jenny wouldn't have stayed if I would have been there, and she wanted to see you. Did you enjoy seeing your sister?" I then asked as I clenched on tight to my pillow

"Yes, but I enjoy seeing you…." Dan said

"Watch it Humphrey" I told him

"In the morning. I enjoy waking up with you in the morning" Dan said

"Your unbelievably sappy, you know that" I told him as he straddled me while I did my best to fight him off of me as I couldn't help but laugh

"I'm sappy?….I wouldn't go that far" Dan told me

"Then let me sleep" I replied still half asleep

"Okay, I will but I have to ask or more so tell you one more thing" Dan said

"If its anything romantic, don't!" I told him

"I think that's the first time I've heard a girl say that" Dan laughed as he snuggled up closer to me in the bed and I had to admit that feeling his body up against mine was soothing to me, he seemed to fit like a puzzle with me. "Lilly is throwing a welcome home dinner party for Jenny, and I want you to be my date" he said

"Jenny didn't even want to see me last night, what makes you think that she will want to see at her welcome back party?" I questioned

"It doesn't matter what she wants, I want you there" Dan told me "How about it? Me and you, date night" he then said

"Date night" I laughed "That doesn't sound like a date" I replied

"What does it sound like?" Dan asked and I swore I had a few suggestions in my head but nothing that I could say to him without him feeling bad about it. All I knew was that it was far from a date night possibility

"I'll think about it. I have to see what time I'm getting out of my shoot, and then I'll let you know" I told him as I put my hand to his cheek with my eyes still closed before I could hear him kick his shoes off on to the floor as he made himself more comfortable under the sheets as he pulled me closer to his body "Shouldn't you be going to work?" I asked him

"I have two hours compared to your four" Dan tiredly replied before I adjusted myself so that my forehead was pressed against his just as I leaned in to kiss his lips "I thought you didn't want to" he said smiling against my lips

"I didn't want to have sex with you. I never said anything about kissing you" I replied as he just laughed

"Your so technical" Dan teased

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Felt good to be with Waldorf this morning. I was just happy that she wasn't upset with me about what went down that morning with Jenny. I know I should've handled that better but I guess I was a deer in headlights in that moment because I had my sister home and then I had my girlfriend. I know that's still no excuse, but once Waldorf left I knew that I had handled it wrong. By the time I had left her house on my way to work, I had to get my head right and focus on work because that was another constant struggle in my life right now. Perry was being as hopeful as he could be with a possible prospect coming about. Felix Burstle, he was the next up and comer with an abstract sense of humor when it came to political sattire. Felix had written brilliantly posts in Jersey Blog, during the campaign months that were fairly sought after and when he was looking to take his services elsewhere…I was all on it. I had contacted him through e-mail and by phone, he'd give the standard answer of he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he was interested in continuing on with his work. Hearing that gave me hope so I had done all I could to get him and bring about a new aspect to the magazine that would align not only the teenage angst of Eliot, with my life experience riddled stories, and to add his political sattire….that would make us a hot commodity. Hell we'd be the big three if we could pull this off. I had manage to set up a lunch with him and unable to control himself, Perry just had to tag along.

"This is so exciting" Perry said as we both looked over the menu's

"Yeah, it kind of is" I smiled "I just hope that Eliot can manage to hold down the office" I then said

"He will, he will" Perry replied

"Let's hope" I sighed "I need to ask you something" I then told him

"No its not okay to freeze your nipples. No matter how kinky you may think it might be, it never is" Perry replied as I just looked confused

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Nothing. Nothing" Perry replied trying to cover up the fact that he said too much

"Have you been seeing Gustavo again?" I then asked realizing that this sound like his sordid affair with the Russian playboy he had met recently

"Yes and no" Perry replied

"What do you mean yes and no?" I asked

"I hear the judgment in your voice Daniel" Perry quickly stated as he became nervous at the mention of Gustavo

"I'm not judging, I'm just a little skeptical about the latest fling" I told him

"Yes, I know" Perry replied "Now what is it that you wanted to ask?" he asked me

"Did you get it all out? The whole nipple thing" I asked him

"Ask the question Daniel" Perry said

"Jenny came home last night and Blair left in order for Jenny to stay" I told him

"I'm confused, I thought your place had three bedrooms" Perry said

"It does. Look, Jenny and Blair don't really get along due to a long history of stuff that has happened between them but with the last being that Jenny slept with Blair's previous ass of a boyfriend, which caused her to be banned by Blair" I told him "So Jenny showed up last night thinking that I wasn't with Blair…" I went on to say before he finally concluded on his own

"Not knowing that you were with her archenemy" Perry said

"I wouldn't call them that, I would say they don't understand each other" I said

"Let me explain something to you, this dispute is not an average dispute or dislike, this falls under girl court" Perry said

"Girl court? Are you drunk?" I asked him

"Hear me out you judgmental feign. Girl court is basically a different type of courtroom of justice. An issue in which you would talk it out and then attempt to forgive in the normal realm is exile that bitch from all social circles and spread as many rumors about her as possible in girl court" Perry reasoned as it did seem to register to me

"That makes so much sense when it comes to Waldorf. Hell, she must be like district attorney in girl court of the Upper East Side" I replied

"Probably. You must never into girl court less in case you have factual evidence because any emotion can be misconstrued as betrayal or not understanding" Perry told me

"You actually sound straight there with that logic" I laughed

"I do have my moments, but I'm still gay. Here's what you have to do, you talk to your sister and tell her the deal with you and Blair. Then you tell her that she's important to you and all that other important mushy stuff you need to say to get the point across. After you tell Blair that it's handled and then hope they don't claw each other's eyes out at family dinners" Perry said

"The sad thing is that we have a dinner tonight, but I have little time to do all this talking" I told him just as his cell phone began to ring before he began to go digging for it

"Perry speaking" Perry answered his phone before his face shifted as if he had heard bad news. Looking on at him, I read him more closely than I had intended to where I began to look around the restaurant to realize that it might have something to do with Felix "Okay. We'll be back in ten" he said before he hung up the phone

"What happened?" I asked

"Felix signed with our best friend, Ross got to him" Perry sighed in frustration before he banged the table

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I have to admit that I gave serious thought to not showing up tonight for the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey welcome home dinner for Jenny. I mean lets push aside the fact that my blood still boiled when I thought about Jenny and the betrayals she committed to not only me but to my friends. Should I be over this? Yes, but seeing her just made things a bit awkward. Humphrey and I had never really talked about the Jenny problem mostly because that was a sore subject for the both of us, but now that the problem is here in the flesh it seems a little hard to ignore now. The whole time at the shoot I was trying to prolong the event but with the many text messages I got from Eliot and Humphrey about their disappointing day, I knew that I couldn't add to his stress by standing him up. Dorota mentioned that I should just play nice on behalf of my relationship but that was going to be hard and I knew it. By the time I was getting ready over at my mother's house, Dan had made his way up to my room to come talk. We had mostly discussed the disappointing news about Felix and how Ross had ended up snatching him away from them. It was hard to be an encouraging girlfriend in one moment and then knowing I had to keep being encouraging later on in the evening when what I really wanted to do was go shopping and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's but that damn encouraging girlfriend thing came along with being with Humphrey. I think it was still pretty much a surprise for everyone when I had showed up as Humphrey's date, only Lilly and Eric were truly happy to see me seeing as they had known me the longest, and since everything was healed between Serena and I. Dinner just seemed to the height of the uncomfortable feeling.

"So Blair, how is work going?" Lilly asked breaking the silence at the table

"It's going very well" I smiled not wanting to go in to too much

"She just came from a shoot in Central Park" Dan smiled as he leaned back in his chair trying to get more comfortable

"That's right you get to work with all those models" Eric laughed

"Yes" I replied

"But being Waldorf, she has plans for bigger things" Dan said

"That's very good, I'm certain that Eleanor is more than happy that your following in her footsteps when it comes to the fashion world" Lilly said

"My mother is extremely happy" I laughed "Are you still designing Jenny?" I then attempting to start a conversation with her

"Yes" Jenny answered shortly not trying to expand on the conversation before an awkward silence came over the room

"So, your mother tells me you just recently came back from Europe? How was that?" Lilly asked

"It was good. I had a lot of fun" I smiled wishing that there was a way I could return back to Europe as we speak instead of being here at this awkwardness

"Didn't Dan go with you?" Eric asked as Jenny looked from Dan to her father

"Yeah, we went for two weeks" Dan replied

"Wait, wait…you went to Europe. With Blair?" Jenny asked

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Dan asked as the tension just began to build

"Because you two….c'mon, I'm not the only one who finds this a bit odd. Dad, say something….this is abnormal and weird" Jenny said

"Why?" Dan asked "It was abnormal and weird for you to lose your virginity to Chuck Bass but it happened" he pointed out and in my mind I was happy because he brought up a great point but then again that's the very thing that made me upset with the little Humphrey

"But Blair. The very person that loathed you from the beginning or have you conveniently forgot that fact?" Jenny asked

"Jenny, I think that's enough" Rufus told her

"Yeah, I really do think that's enough" Dan chimed in with a tone of anger in his voice

"No. I will not just tell you what you want to here, I'm your sister and I'm supposed to tell you….this, this relationship…it's a joke, it's some little plot that Chuck and her probably worked up" Jenny said

"Okay, I think I should leave for the evening. I enjoyed dinner but I really need to leave" I said as I rose to my feet before Dan grabbed on to my hand

"Just admit it, this is part of one of your schemes" Jenny said

"I really don't know what you expect me to tell you. No, Jenny, this isn't a scheme" I replied becoming irritated with her behavior

"I think we should all cool down, and let cool heads prevail" Lilly told us

"Just drop it Jen" Eric said to her before she narrowed in on the bands that were on our hands as if she were having a heart attack

"The rings….what are the rings?….are you two married?" Jenny asked in disbelief as this was just turning into one big drama fest

"Are you two?" Rufus asked as he looked at Dan

"We had a commitment ceremony in France….Dan proposed but I declined" I told them

"You proposed? Have you lost your mind!" Rufus said as he quickly rose to his feet in anger "What are you thinking?" he asked

"Rufus!" Lilly said trying to get control over him

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, you make these brash decisions without as much giving a second thought to them" Rufus yelled at Dan

"Your one to talk. You told her to stay away from me!" Dan yelled at his father as I tried to step in between the two

"Because I was doing what was best for you" Rufus replied

"By sabotaging my relationship? Wow, that's great parenting right there" Dan told his father

"This is her fault. You wouldn't have even thought of marriage at this point" Jenny said

"Oh, you have no idea of what I would have thought of" Dan said

"So what were you planning to do? Runaway and get married….tell your family when you felt like it" Rufus said

"My family! My family seem to be my biggest problems. I have a father that has sold his soul for a cocktail, and a sister that is always up to something" Dan yelled "This isn't a family!" he said angrily as I gripped on to his hand trying to calm him down

"Will everyone just calm down" Lilly said as we all just glared at each other

"I'll give you one better, we'll leave" Dan said before he slowly backed away

"Daniel, wait" Lilly called out as all I could do was follow behind

"Thank you for dinner Lilly" I turned to thank her as I did my best to turn Humphrey around so he could at least say his goodbye's, but I knew this was going to be a tall order "Dan!" I said giving him a hard tug before he just turned around looking angrier than ever that he had to look at his father and sister one more time

"I have nothing to say. Thank you for dinner. Dad and Jenny…go to hell" Dan said before he got on to the elevator as I just couldn't believe how bad things had gotten

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Dinner was far from what I had expected it to be and to be honest, I was still angry at the thought of it. I mean I know its still a shock about my relationship with Waldorf but its becoming so tiring trying to explain it to people who should be happy that I'm happy. That's the point, the point is supposed to be that I'm happy and I just feel like my dad and Jenny missed that point and only saw the bad that she had done. I know Waldorf isn't a saint but I still love her. Sometimes when the world keeps throwing up the reasons as to why it'll never work, you just want to seclude yourself and keep what is important to you. Sitting at my desk at home, I'm trying to finish off this next chapter but its becoming harder by the minute when I have so much going on in my head. Eliot comes in and out as he's more than adjusting to the city. Playing with my pen as I stared at my computer screen, I could soon hear Waldorf make her way inside as the scent of her Chanel number five lingered throughout.

"You should be proud of me, I went into the seedy restaurant and picked up those cheese balls you liked" Blair said as she sifted through the bags

"Oh" I replied as I just continued to stare at my screen

"I'm glad that I amazed you" Blair replied with much sarcasm in her voice as she came over towards me "Have you finished your chapter?" she then asked as she sat on the sofa beginning to look through her magazine

"I'm trying to" I replied

"What part are you at?" Blair then asked as I just felt an immediate surge of irritation by all the questions

"Waldorf, please!" I snapped at her

"Humphrey!" Blair fired back "Don't take your frustrations out on me" she said

"I'm not, your just asking all these questions" I replied

"Because…you know what, I don't care. Write your chapter and I'll just read my magazine and eat my food" Blair said as we both tried to carry on with our respective tasks as I just found it hard to concentrate with her lingering perfume and the fact that it was hard to be snappy with her

"How were the prints?" I caved in to ask

"And now your asking a lot of questions" Blair pointed out

"Because…never mind" I said as she just gave me a look that was so daring

"The prints were good. We have great shots" Blair said

"Congrats" I told her

"I don't need your congrats, I'm brilliant and I know it" Blair smiled and just seeing that smile it helped ease the tension that was building up within me "So want to talk about it Humphrey?….the problem that's got you acting like your fresh on your monthly cycle" she said

"Monthly cycle? Like my per…okay, I think that's just too much" I told her

"Like you don't know" Blair replied "Just talk" she told me

"Two words. Rufus. Jenny. One emotion. Angry" I told her "Does that sum it up?" I asked

"Basically" Blair laughed "Lilly told me about Jenny's fashion show that she's planning on having tonight" she said so casually

"A fashion show? Well, I don't see why you told me because I'm not going" I replied

"You should. According to Lilly this is huge for her career" Blair said

"Why should I support her, when she couldn't support my choices" I protested

"Because you semi-smart and occasionally mature" Blair said

"Thanks, I guess" I replied not knowing if she had complimented me or secretly insulted me

"Look, my deal with Jenny is between Jenny and I. She's important to you and you should try to spend time with her" Blair said

"I should try to write this chapter. I should try to floss more often. I should try to actually learn to speak French. I should try to do a lot of things, but spending time with her isn't on that list of things I should try" I told her

"I do agree about the flossing, but you falling out with your family is all Romeo and Juliet esque of you but I'm not the dame that's going to allow you to do that because I know you'll regret it" Blair said

"I'll regret not standing up for you, its my job" I said

"I don't need you to fight my battles Humphrey" Blair replied

"You it is okay for you to let me be the guy in this relationship, I mean I do have the equipment that qualifies me for the position" I told her

"Just because you have it doesn't mean you know how to use it" Blair teased

"And what about you? How do you feel about Jenny being back?" I asked her

"It doesn't matter how I feel about her being here, she's your family" Blair said

"But it does matter, it matters to me" I told her

"I appreciate that, but in this case…it doesn't matter" Blair said as she threw her magazine on to the coffee table and got up to make her way into the kitchen

"Again, can I be the guy?" I called out as she just laughed at me

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

After much pushing and many insults that I couldn't seem to control as they just came out, I managed to get Humphrey out the door and on his way to Jenny's fashion show. The answer of what I felt about Jenny being back did linger in my head, but in front of him I had to say the things that would benefit him because in the long run I had to learn to put his feelings into account. Now how I really feel is like I was enjoying my house only to learn that the in law has stopped in for a visit, with much cursing and prayers to God to find some way to ban them, I had to finally accept that they were going to be around and that I could still secretly despise them but in a close way. Yeah, I know…its all confusing but I did right or at least I know it this time. I was going to hang around Humphrey's place but I felt the need to junk food it up and watch Monster in Law to prepare me for my future. Jennifer Lopez can't act worth anything but at least she's understanding my pain in this movie. Heading back to the Waldorf penthouse, Dorota was just thrilled to see me and hang out because her work load only increased when she got home with the baby and husband. Seeing Dorota in this situation only lets me know that I will not let Humphrey knock me up and force me to be stuck with the brunt of the work with the child. Kids in general are not something we talk about because lets face it…that's a long ways off, but who knows. Curling up closer to my favorite pillow, I look back over at Dorota to see that she's all ready in to the water works.

"For crying out loud Dorota!" I told her

"This part is so sad Ms. Blair" Dorota reasoned

"It's realistic, she had to leave because dealing with his crazy mother is just too much" I said

"But they split" Dorota said "I believe in love and I hate when love doesn't last" she said

"Clearly" I replied as the proof was in her eyes "I'm bored with this movie, its not inspiring the hater in me" I said as I got up to turn the movie off

"Are you and Mr. Humphrey fighting?" Dorota asked

"No, the little Humphrey returned" I said "That's why mother went out tonight, to see the fashion show that Jenny is putting on" I then added

"Why didn't you go?" Dorota asked

"Jenny and me. That duo is not right for humanity sake" I replied

"But for Mr. Humphrey" Dorota said

"I made him go, for Mr. Humphrey sake" I immediately replied "See, I'm growing and becoming mature" I then said "But I still dislike his sister" I then said

"Have you told Mr. Humphrey this?" Dorota asked

"I couldn't and I won't. I'm not going to do that to him" I replied "He loves his family too much. I know he's trying to defend me but he loves his sister and deep down he wants things to get better with Rufus" I told him

"So you sacrificed your feelings for his, you have grown" Dorota smiled

"Is it wrong that when I first saw Jenny, I immediately wanted to post a rumor on Gossip Girl?" I then asked

"You've still got more growing to do" Dorota laughed

"What can I say? I love the guy, and I want to make us work…so if I have to put up with….I'm trying to be nice…if I have to put up with Jenny than so be it" I told her

"Good attitude" Dorota praised

"Don't get too happy because I need another pint of rocky road" I mentioned to her "Then a side bag of pecans, roasted. Then cookie balls as well" I began to add to the list

-Dan comes back home to join Blair in watching movies and pizza.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

Standing in the back of the crowd, I sipped on my drink just looking on at the show finding it a bit impressive that she managed to pull this off. I never questioned how talented she was, it was the trouble that she got into that made the talent forgettable at times. After she had made her walk down the runway, she seemed happy that I was there when her eyes landed on me in the midst of people. I was proud of her but I could let all of that be shown in one facial expression. Scanning the crowd a few times I could see my dad look over in my direction trying to fight the urge to come talk to me but I hadn't shown a welcoming invitation over and I wasn't sure if I was planning to the rest of the night. My mind began to wonder what Waldorf was up to seeing as she went over to her mothers for the night to hang out with Dorota. She would have liked the show in some girly way because even she would have found something impressive about the line if she put her dislike aside .Giving a few interviews and even having a conversation with Eleanor, Jenny seemed as if she were in a rush to talk to me. Turning to receive my drink from the bartender, when I turned around I had seen that Jenny was well on her way over towards me.

"You. You came" Jenny smiled as she was hesitant on whether she should hug me or not "Thank you" she smiled

"Your welcome. It was hard but someone thought it would be best if I did" I said before I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, which only prompted her to hug me

"I don't want us to fight, I hate when we fight" Jenny whispered to me

"I know" I replied calmingly before she pulled away

"So let's not. Let's be the goofy brother and sister that we always are" Jenny laughed

"Okay, I don't know about goofy" I laughed "But it'd be nice to have the brother and sister role down" I then told her

"Tonight was and is amazing. I'm just glad its all over" Jenny said

"I bet, I mean it took a lot of work to pull all of this together as well as doing the designs" I replied

"I gave concepts, but I didn't do the fashion show. My agent or my handler got W to plan this" Jenny said "They did an amazing job with it" she said

"There you go, that's a sign you've made it big when you can have other people do your work for you" I told her just as Ellie made her way over to Jenny

"Hey Dan" Ellie greeted me before she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hey Ellie" I smiled "Where is Perry?" I asked

"He is with the name we shouldn't mention" Ellie said

"Fighting or the other thing?" I then asked

"Fighting. I think its like round thirty by now" Ellie laughed before she turned her attention to Jenny "The show was amazing and the clothes are breathtaking" she praised my sister

"Thank you so much. That means a lot coming from you. I'm such a fan of your work" Jenny smiled

"And I a fan of you" Ellie smiled "Waldorf really gave you a toast of the town with this spread" she said looking on at the lavishness of the designs of the layout for the show

"What do you mean? Waldorf?" I then asked knowing that Ellie had worked with Blair so that name drop was by no accident

"She coordinated it. This has her signature written all over it" Ellie smiled

"But someone from W….and she works at W" Jenny said only to get the answer from her own questioning

"Well tell Blair I said hello and great work. I'm looking forward to working with her this week, and great job once again Jenny" Ellie said before she walked away

"Of course Blair had something to do with this" Jenny laughed to herself in disbelief "I bet she did all she could to destroy it" she then said

"You know believe it or not, Waldorf is actually a good person" I told her

"Good person…Dan, really?" Jenny asked

"Okay, I think I'm going to remove myself from another possible fight between us" I laughed "I'm with Blair now" I then told her

"That I'm aware of" Jenny replied

"And its real, very real actually. The band on my hand is real, it's the next step to real deal. So I would get used to it" I told her before I leaned in to kiss her cheek "I love you, and congrats. Now I'm going to go be with my girlfriend" I told her before I soon left the show

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Sitting in the middle of my bed, I began to look around the room finding it a bit odd that once again I'm alone in my room…my old bedroom, alone. I did enjoy my movie night with Dorota, the ice cream hit the spot of all my woe's. It was the night and I'm alone. Jenny is all ready messing up my life all in the matter of two days, I'm officially hating her return. Getting up from my bed, I open up the curtains to look out at the city that shines even brighter in the night. For a moment I find myself wishing that Humphrey was here. I'm wishing that things were different and circumstances had been different so that I wouldn't have to be alone. Looking down at my wedding band I can't help but think back to all the memories of Italy and France, maybe Humphrey was right about wanting to stay there to escape Gossip Girl zone and just his family in general. Sometimes running away can sound so good but it never really is an answer to the problems, but running away can buy you time from hearing all the same old comments. It did worry me that things between Humphrey and his family would always remain the same as long as we were together and it made me think maybe Rufus was right. Living without Humphrey was hard over that year and when he came back it was like a whirlwind of emotions but in all seriousness it was my second chance at getting something right, and I don't think I could give him up.

"You look a little bored" A familiar voice said as I quickly turned to see Dan standing in the doorway

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with a smile plastered all over my face

"I kind of missed my smartass girlfriend" Dan grinned

"Oh, well don't think I missed my judgmental, uptight boyfriend" I then replied as he just laughed as he closed the door behind himself

"Ellie told me about what you did" Dan said as he sat on the edge of my bed

"And what have I done that you've learned about?" I asked him trying to fish out of him what he had learned

"Your really going to make me say it? C'mon Waldorf, just admit it" Dan said as I walked over towards him

"Okay, I may know what your referring to. I did it because it was my job, not because I'm trying to impress her" I stated

"And I appreciate that. You were able to put your differences aside and do your job….I don't think I could have done that" Dan said as he gripped my waist

"Because I'm a professional" I smiled "So how'd it go?" I then asked

"It went well. I was really proud of her" Dan said "But the best part of the evening was when I told her that what we have is real, and that I did intend on marrying you….you know if we even last" he said teasing me at the end

"I know, huh? I may become tired of your Brooklyn ways and find myself the perfect Upper East Side man" I replied

"Of course you'd still believe that exists" Dan laughed as he pulled me towards him as I found myself laying back with him with me resting on top of him

"I'm an eternal optimist" I smiled as I began to unbutton his dress shirt before I straddled him on the bed "But we gave it a good shot" I smiled as I began to kiss his neck

"Yes, we did. I mean I did get to see you naked…I could very well be left with that image to last me quite a bit of time" Dan said as he relieved himself of his shirt before he began to undo his belt while I took my shirt off

"Your not half bad…naked I mean" I smiled as he kissed my shoulders

"Right back at you" Dan said in between kisses before he finally rolled on top of me

"Don't expect a miracle between Jenny and I, Humphrey. Give me time, but I will try" I breathed as he began to attack my neck making it nearly impossible for me to have a straight thought enter my brain

"Okay" Dan said before he captured my lips as the intensity between us only got hotter by the minute as we were well on our way to hooking up. Smiling into his kisses, my hands ran wild through his hair as the one thing that remained the same between us after all that we have gone through, we still wanted each other. Getting caught up in the moment, we barely even heard the door opening as Dorota had made her way into the room.

"Ms. Blair, I got your…" Dorota said before Humphrey and I freaked out

"Dorota!" I screamed out in horror

"I'm so sorry" Dorota apologized

"What is going on….oh, my God!" My mother said as she entered the room only to witness the show as well


	28. Earbuds

Chapter Twenty Eight- Earbuds

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Curling up close to my pillow, I'm having trouble envisioning myself getting out of bed because all through out the night I just felt so sick. I blame Humphrey for this, if it hadn't been for his sushi cravings then I would have never stepped foot into that SoHo hell hole. Looking over to the space beside me its clear that Humphrey has gone in early for work. He's sort of stressing about work a lot lately because of Ross stealing yet another possible author from them…so he's been burning the midnight oil like crazy. Sitting up in the bed, I run my hand through my hair as I slowly begin to realize that I have yet to really get used to Humphrey's new home because it was far different than the loft…don't get me wrong, it's a huge upgrade from the loft but then the loft had so many memories. Of course that's where the sex pact or the whole sex buddies began but feelings grew there as well…but yada, yada, yada to the whole remembering the past. Right now I want to just spend my day in bed and try to get over this flu. Grabbing Humphrey's robe, I make my way out of the bedroom to see Eliot sitting at the counter eating cereal while I grab a mug for a big cup of coffee that is so desperately needed.

"What's up with you? You look like you had a pillow fight and no one told you" Eliot commented on my state of dress

"So glad that you're here Eliot" I replied sarcastically as I pour myself a cup and begin to add in my usual necessary mixture "Why aren't you at the office?" I then ask him as I join him by sitting at the counter

"Because Perry is going crazy now" Eliot sighed "I figured if I avoid the office then I'll avoid hearing about how we need to save the magazine or about how he can't realize that his boy toy is so bad for him" he told me

"The boy toy is back? Wow, that didn't take long" I said "You could just hang out in Dan's office" I then suggested

"I could but that's where Perry goes to most of the time" Eliot said "Why aren't you at work?" he asked

"Because I look like I had a pillow fight and no one told me" I reiterated what he had told me previously "My head feels like someone is throwing bricks at it, and my stomach is all in knots" I said

"Oh" Eliot replied "Is it that time of the month again?" he asked

"Like I would tell you that" I replied

"Like I don't know" Eliot said

"Then why ask?" I then asked

"Because I wanted to be polite, you know give you time to think of a lie" Eliot said

"I'm not lying or need to think of a lie. My body is mine and yours is…yours is yours" I stated "Stop with the questions because your making my head hurt" I told him

"So you have knots in the stomach, and your tight lipped on the time of the month" Eliot said piecing together the bits and pieces that I told him

"I'm slowly beginning to see myself telling Humphrey that maybe having you here isn't the best thing" I replied sarcastically

"You wouldn't do that, you actually like me" Eliot smiled at me

"I wouldn't think that highly of yourself" I told him

"How do your breasts feel?" Eliot asked as I just looked at him strangely

"El, have you been watching cinemax after dark again?" I asked him before I hit him upside the head with the paper towel roll "You don't ask a girl that!" I then scolded him

"I don't want to know how they feel, feel. I just…are they tender?" Eliot asked again before I raised the roll one more time causing him to put his hand up to try to deflect

"Do you really want to meet your end now?" I asked him

"Are you having those back pains again?" Eliot asked

"I replaced Humphrey's mattress, so no, and I still have no idea what your getting at…but replacing that mattress was a good thing in the fact of I have no idea who else has shared the bed with Humphrey. It's such a guy thing to think girls should just feel right at home in the bed when they've had numerous sexual encounters in it" I replied "But they have eased it" I then said

"Still loving those grease filled cheese steaks?" Eliot then asked

"Is there a point to this besides you being annoying?" I asked

"You will when I reveal this shocking revelation…you might have a bun in the oven" Eliot told me

"No, I don't…I didn't even put anything in the oven" I replied and I had to admit that wasn't my finest moment of intellect

"Your usually someone I admire for the brain power and the wit, but that…." Eliot said before I interrupted

"I…I don't have a bun in the oven. I have food poisoning….I want to have food poisoning" I said slowly beginning to realize that he may have a point

"But you got something else instead" Eliot laughed while I was freaking out

"No, no, no. I want food poisoning. I have food poisoning" I declared

"Right now, you have delusion" Eliot laughed

"You're the delusional one to think that would be a reason…I mean that's just crazy" I said trying to convince myself even more than I was trying to do so with Eliot

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Coming in from the break room with my usual bag of chips and soda, I was more than prepared to spend the rest of my day finishing up my chapters for early releases. Things around the office have been crazy, and Perry has just been an emotional rollercoaster with everything with Ross going on. Opening up my files on the computer screen, I couldn't help but notice a picture of Waldorf and I back in France then just everyday pictures of us together. I have to admit that it still catches me by surprise to see her beauty but even more so that I could potentially call her my wife. Putting my chips to the side, I find myself just looking on at this and just realizing why I need to fight hard for this magazine…why I need to do whatever it takes to reach that moment in which we'll both be able to take that next step. Leaning back in my chair, I make an effort to really focus on my work because lets face it, I have to but before I could even manage to straighten up in my chair, I heard a knock come from my door. Looking up I was surprised to see Jenny standing in my doorway because some part of me felt like it was around the usual time that Perry shows up with his usual bag of candy so that he could vent. To see my sister though, still quite the surprise.

"Is there any part of your life that hasn't changed?" Jenny asked as she made her way inside to take a seat on my sofa

"I'm still the writer. See, words on a page" I replied showing her my manuscript "Since when do you drive in the city?" I then asked noticing the Range Rover logo on the keys in her hand

"I don't…it's a friends, this friend has two Range Rover so it really won't matter but I'm enjoying my little time with it before dropping it off. Though buying a Range or any s.u.v. for that matter has been heavily on my mind. The visit won't take long since I have to return said car due to time" Jenny said

"Well since you have the itch to drive, you do know what street to get on right?" I then asked

"I know, I know. Water Street" Jenny sighed "Dan has only engraved that in us" she then said as I did my best not to show my dislike at hearing his name but it showed

"What are you up to? What business do you have to tend to today?" I asked

"Meetings in uptown, nothing big" Jenny replied

"Destination uptown, almost makes me thin of a certain person you might be returning a said car to" I told her as I looked at her a bit quizzically with a name circling in my head as to who it could be

"Your off base, so stop using your brain power on that" Jenny replied

"It would make sense, so I'm not too far off" I sighed

"What are you working on? Another story about Serena?" Jenny asked

"No, just one about Blair" I replied as she still seemed a bit off guard about my relationship "It's very inspiring, care to read" I teased

"I think I'll pass on that" Jenny said "So when you said it was real between you two, how real did you mean?" she asked

"As in marriage is a definite in this one" I quickly replied "I've proposed and we've come to the conclusion that we weren't ready, but I still have this band on my hand to say that I want marriage with her" I told her

"But why her? Why Serena's best friend of all people…the girl that made my life a living hell" Jenny asked

"I really don't want to get into this. I don't want to explain my reasoning for dating Blair, I was hoping your visit would have other reasons behind it" I told her

"Just trying to understand" Jenny smiled

"Just waiting for you to get over it" I replied

"Word on the street is that your magazine might be closing…how do you think that will fair with Blair?" Jenny asked

"She's well aware of it and we're not closing…we just have to show profit coming in since we lost a partner and possibly the share holders" I said

"So if you lose your magazine, then what?" Jenny asked "Your going to go back to being an aspiring writer?" she asked

"Jen what is your problem!" I yelled becoming frustrated with her

"My problem is your delusion. Do you really think Blair will stick by you if you lose the job that's making it so comfortable for you to live the lavish lifestyle…no. I hate to burst the bubble but your making a mistake…she is a mistake" Jenny said

"And here we go again…why are you on repeat about this, I'm with Blair, get over it" I told her

"Get over it! How about the fact that you couldn't even bother to tell me?" Jenny said "I have to find out through Gossip Girl and through other sources" she said

"I'm sorry that I like to keep my personal life on wrap, but I wasn't even sure what was going on with Waldorf and I until I found about dad's involvement" I replied "But my relationship is not your concern" I then said "So can you please just drop it" I sighed

"You know dad was trying to look out for you, that's his job…to look out for you. Estranging yourself from dad isn't like you, you have yet to talk to him" Jenny said

"And for good reason" I quickly replied

"Reasons such as Blair Waldorf" Jenny laughed in disbelief "It's the same damn story" she went on to say

"Your really pushing it, I mean its getting a little annoying now" I said becoming irritated

"I don't care" Jenny said before I rose from my seat and walked over to the door

"I want you out" I said trying not to get upset but lets face it, I was "You want to be Debbie downer, that's fine. But my relationship is off limits for you" I told her angrily

"We use to talk about everything. We as family used to, but now…its like you've been succumbed by everything Upper East Side" Jenny told me

"That's rich coming from the girl who damn near spent her whole high school career to be queen bee" I laughed "This isn't personal, I just want you out of my office" I told her

"I know that I'm not your favorite person. I know that you have told dad and I to go to hell, which I would have done if it were me…but this is insane. I'll always be there for you…" Jenny told me as I just laughed to myself

"Yeah, when your not to busy scheming your way to the top. I must have missed when you were there for me" I replied "I love you, I really do but don't come back unless you truly get it through your head that my relationship is real…I don't have to explain it or show you how I intend to finance it. It's mine, mine alone" I told her before she took a deep sigh before leaving my office

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Pacing the floor. I had yet to stop because pacing allowed me to think, and thinking is something I had to do in this moment. I need to think. I have to think. What am I going to do if he's right? This isn't a part of the game plan, I mean I have a career and Humphrey is somewhat in the midst of almost losing his. No, no. Think positive. Think happy thoughts. I knew I should have gotten my coffee and kept going, if I wouldn't have talked to Eliot than I would be blissfully unaware and right not that sounds like heaven to me. This is ridiculous, how can this be…I mean I know how could it be because I was a part of it being….but I can't be. I've ran the thought over in my mind, and I just find myself in the desperate mood to do something soothing or calming…I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Humphrey and maybe I will know. I mean I won't know if I'm preggers or not but I'll know what to do by talking with him. Its strange but whenever I'm unsure about something I call him and he takes away my uncertainty…photoshoot days, I call him on average of ten times so he's used to it by now. Grabbing my phone, I dial the number that has become all too familiar to me.

"Hello" Dan sighs as he answers the phone and immediately I know that something is up

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing, I just got an unwelcome visitor" Dan sighed "What are the color scheme choices?" he asked as he thinks I'm calling about a photo shoot, I'm sort of happy he got to the point, I'll give him points for that, but then at least he got his unwelcome visitor…I'm hoping my unwelcome visitor will come

"Oh" I replied "Let me guess, someone from your family?" I then asked

"Ding ding. Jen came by and once again ragged on me for…" Dan said as I all ready knew what he was going to say at this point

"For being with me" I sighed feeling as if there was no possible way of knowing what to do with my situation when he was dealing with his own situation "So what did she say?" I then asked

"Nothing that is worth repeating. How are you?….I actually care about that answer" Dan said

"I'm..I'm still a bit under the weather but I think its just a little cold. I'm feeling better by the minute anyways" I lied

"That's good. I was really starting to feel bad about making you eat that sushi. I know you were really craving the cheese steaks but I figured we'd switch it up " Dan said "I will even let you pick the food of choice tonight" he laughed

"I don't think hunger is on my to do list right now, I just want to get passed this little flu and move on. Then I'll be ready to get back to my cheese steaks" I replied

"Who knew you'd be so into cheese steaks, I have to admit that was a shocker but your kind of sexy when you have all that…" Dan said before I had to interrupt the pending sexual reference

"I get the picture" I quickly said as he just laughed

"I didn't mean that as a sex reference, I just…okay, I'll just let it go because there is no way of escaping the sex" Dan smiled "Speaking of it though, since Eliot is going to his mom's this weekend…maybe we could embark upon reinventing Italy in our bedroom" he said

"I have to go" I then replied

"Uh, okay" Dan replied a little confused that was my response to his suggestion to a sex filled weekened

"I'll call you back though, I just realized I have to do something" I said before I just hung up on him. Going back to my pacing, I just couldn't get a feel for what I should do? I mean I knew but it had to be impossible. Running my hand through the my hair in pure and utter confusion, I go to grab my purse just as Eliot comes out of his room

"Can I expect the sounds of little pitter patters to be running around?" Eliot teased

"Shut up" I replied "Please tell me you were joking this morning, like you were trying to be an ass of some sort?" I then asked thinking this was all a mind game

"Yes because I like to inquire about your breasts" Eliot said as I just looked at him "Okay, I think your hot but I wouldn't perve on you, in front of you" he then said "Besides Dan is like a brother to me, and I wouldn't oogle you behind his back" he added

"I don't even want to know what you do behind the closed door. But it can't be, right? I mean you were playing with me, like we always do" I reasoned

"Do you want me to buy you a pregnancy test? It'll look awkward me buying one but seeing as I'm not exactly a slim jim they may think I'm the next he she having a baby" Eliot asked

"No, I don't want you near the feminine section….I think I should do this, as scared and out of my mind as I am" I sighed

"Are you excited though?" Eliot asked "I mean this will be a mini you and mini Dan…so that'll be awesome" he said

"I'm not sure how I feel? This is unexpected" I replied "Does that make me horrible?" I then asked

"No, its all new and scary. I think you two will be fine though if you are…I think you'll be great, you know since you two are great with me and my many flaws" Eliot smiled

"Your not flawed Eliot, you're a little pervy but not flawed" I told him

"It'll all be good, I know it" Eliot smiled before he walked forward to give me a hug that was surprisingly comforting before he finally broke away from the embrace

"Thank you" I smiled at him before I grabbed my coat and made my way out of the penthouse. Making my way over to the elevators, I get that feeling again to call him. To get that certainty that I need, but then I feel like I need to see his face. I need to share this not to certain news with him and gage how he feels about it, gage how we both feel about this.

* * *

**[Rufus's P.O.V.]**

I'm beyond late. Trying to squeeze in a few moment of playing the guitar was relaxing but if I'm late to this lunch then I will have anything but relaxation come tonight. Running down the stairs, I see the cleaning staff cleaning the living room, and I have to admit that it still takes a little time to get used to that since I'm so used to being a single dad cleaning up after my kids. Actually Dan did really good with cleaning up behind himself so he wasn't that bad…I wonder how he's doing. I'm not exactly his favorite person so I don't know as much these days. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I begin to look on to see that I got a missed a call from Jenny. At least one kid is talking to me. Glad to have at least one, but I'd like two. Opening up my text messages, yeah I text now because I'm hip like that….I don't think they use that word anymore I then realize. She bought a car. Okay that's a little strange, why would she need a car in the city…and s.u.v to be exact. That's ridiculous. Let me save that comment for later because I think I may actually need to take the s.u.v. today, I can take the back streets and get on Water street to beat the traffic. Rushing over to the keys rack that we keep in the kitchen for the drivers, I like that I have a selection of cars to pull from when before I only had one option if not any. Wanting to be a little spiffy, I grab the keys to the Range Rover.

* * *

**[Chuck's P.O.V.]**

Can't leave anyone in charge and hope for results. The one day I tend to other business, the same day that everything goes to hell at the office. It's sad when you even set aside a day to tend to more personal business and that gets detoured due to lackey's. I've missed my earlier appointment due to Gingers insane sex drive, but I have to check up on my earlier appointment because I need to make progress. Heading down to the staircase, I take the side door to the outside so that I'm standing in front of the garage door. Taking my clicker, I raise the garage doors to see my Range Rover number one sitting in its usual position but the revealing oil spots where Range Rover number two is suppose to be has me a bit annoyed. Unable to vent about it now, I have to get to office or else this will be a bad day for all if I have anything to say about it. Getting into the s.u.v. I waste no time pulling off. Why wait for a driver when you can drive yourself.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Four hours later. I'm finally finished. I'm finally finished with the story. I don't know whether to throw myself a little party or just get out of the office before Perry gets off the phone with his boy toy, which I'm sure is not going to be good news seeing as he's yelling at this point. No, I need to escape. I can get home and pack up Eliot for the weekend, then go out and buy everything Italian. Waldorf hadn't said much to my idea but I know she enjoyed the idea of creating our own little Italy. Going over towards my bag, I grab my phone to see that Waldorf has all ready called me. Looking down at the missed call, I can tell that she called me about three hours ago….I knew I shouldn't have put those ear buds in my ear but working a long with my ipod does tend to help me though. Calling her back as I grab the rest of my things, I go immediately to her voicemail which she probably won't check until the end of the day because if I'm not a designer or someone from W then she figures she can get back to me or get me on a time she usually calls. Heading out of the office, I step into the elevator and I'm more than glad that I'm escaping. In desperate need of music instead of hearing the usual elevator music, I pull out my ipod and put in my earbuds while I listen to my usual The Script…what I like them a lot. Waldorf hates them or dislikes some of their songs but she does like the mainstream, which is good because at least we have some music in common.

* * *

**[Eliot's P.O.V]**

Time. It can be a good thing. It can be something that helps set appointments. It can be a guide to your day. It can be a sense of agony when your trying to be somewhere else other than where your presently at. Time, can be your best and worst friend. It was two minutes. Two minutes before I realized that maybe I should go with her. Two minutes that put her ahead of me. One minute that it would have taken me to run up to the taxi that she was in ahead of me. Thirty six seconds for me to realize why is she even taking a taxi to begin. One minute and thirty seconds at a stop light while I watch her taxi go ahead of me to the next intersection where I'm sure I'll get stopped again, Water Street has the tricky lights I've come to learn in my time here in New York. Time though, it can be a good thing. Time can be something that helps set appointments, and appointment. It can be a guide to your day. It can be a sense of agony when your trying to be somewhere you don't want to be. Time in this case….one minute. It was one minute in which I saw an oncoming black s.u.v. ram into her taxi causing it to get wrapped around a poll. Two minutes for me to run over and see blood coming from her head. Five minutes of me trying to rip the door open to save her as I'm crying and screaming for some miracle to happen as she has no response to my screams. It was one minute. One minute.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I guess I've left you guys with a real doozy...who dun it? **


	29. Eye for an Eye

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Eye for an Eye**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Running down the block, I felt like I lost all sense of awareness as anything could have come at me with full force and I wouldn't have stopped my stride. You know those movies that show the characters running against time and it always seems like they are running a big distance in yet a short amount of time. This truly felt like the same scenario but for the life of me I just wished I could leap over buildings just to get to my final destination. Turning the corner, I felt a glimmer of hope once I saw the hospital but that seemed to be the only thing I was feeling. My body was numb because after talking with Eliot on the phone, the only thing that registered to me was the fact that Blair was hurt, so not much of the conversation had been finished after that, my only thought was to get to her. Running down the hallways of the hospital, I quickly spotted Eliot standing in the hall. Glancing over in my direction, Eliot seemed relieved that I had finally made it as it all was a bit much for him. I heard it in his voice when he called but my last concern was to make sure that the young boy was okay and I'm sure once my regular thinking pattern kicked in, I would show concern, but I have to get to Waldorf.

"Where is she?" I asked him

"She's…" Eliot said fumbling to find the right words to say

"Spit it out!" I yelled not having the patience to wait for him to say the right thing for me

"They're working on her" Eliot finally said

"Working on her? What the hell happened? She was supposed to be at home" I questioned

"She had to go out and run an errand, by the time I had made it to the cab, she had all ready pulled off. I was trailing behind in the taxi and then this car came out of nowhere at hit her" Eliot said unable to fight the tears

"Did you see the car? Do you have a description of it?" I asked becoming even more uncontrollable as I could vividly see the her frail body being thrown in peril

"It happened so quick, I was just focused in on her….the car took off after the hit" Eliot said as I ran my hands through my hair in pure frustration

"I should have come home. If I would've come home then she wouldn't have even gotten into a taxi in the first place" I said aloud as I just paced the floor just trying to process my thoughts

"Dan…Dan" Eliot kept saying but I couldn't turn my attention towards him, when I was just trying to fix myself to be strong for her. Just as I was gaining control of my emotions, her doctor had come out into the waiting room. She had the same doctor since she was a little girl, so it was relieving to know that Dr. Hamold was the one treating her.

"How is she?" I quickly walked up to him to ask

"She is stabilized, but she did suffer a sprain on her right arm…it's mostly cuts and bruises" Dr. Hamold told me

"Is she awake?" I asked

"We gave her some medicine that would knock her out because the pain was a little too much for her" Dr. Hamold said

"Okay, what was it like a mild sedative?….I mean you had to work on her, so was it a lot of damage?" I asked

"Dan" Eliot said as he walked over towards us while Dr. Hamold seemed to be searching for words

"Dan, there was a lot of damage" Dr. Hamold replied

"I know. There was the sprain, but I want to know the severity of it because you said you had to work on her…if you have to work on her then that means something else, so just tell me how bad is it?" I asked becoming a little frustrated as to why he wasn't explaining the severity of the situation "Look, I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together" I then stated

"Then you should know that with an accident like this, things can take a turn for the worse" Dr. Hamold replied

"So what? She can't use her arm or something….I'm missing something here because this isn't adding up. Just tell me what the hell is going on with my girlfriend?" I demanded just as Eleanor and Dorota came running down the hall over towards us

"Daniel" Eleanor called out as I walked over to hug her "How is she? How is my daughter?" she asked nervously

"I'm trying to get answers right now" I told her as she clasped her hands together as if she were trying to reserve her strength "Dr. Hamold, can you just please tell me…." I requested

"She lost the baby" Dr. Hamold said as my heart nearly sank to the pit of my stomach while I stood in disbelief. In that moment it felt like I had gone numb and that nothing seemed to register to me accept the fact that I had lost a child that I was completely unaware of. Turning to look at Eleanor and Dorota, who were as equally surprised as I was.

"Baby? She was pregnant?" I said with every ounce in me

"Yes, she wasn't far along, but she was pregnant" Dr. Hamold told me as I nearly fell to my knees but Eliot had manage to grab on to me

"I…I…I had no idea. I didn't know" I replied sadly just as his beeper went off

"We're getting ready to change her room. You'll be able to see her in the next hour" Dr. Hamold said as he looked on at his beeper "If you have any questions, please come get me" he said before he walked back through the double doors

"So she was…she's got a sprained right arm and she'll be…she'll be fine" I said as tears came to my eyes while I was trying my hardest to keep a brave face but everyone pretty much knew that I was more than ready to breakdown

"Daniel" Eleanor said as she tried to comfort me

"No, I'm fine. Blair is the one we need to worry about because…this is going to be hard on her, and I want to get her stronger and better" I said as tears streamed down my face while I walked passed them "I have to get some coffee" I sighed before I finally just picked up the pace and made my way down the hall, letting the tears fall freely. I had the option of heading into the cafeteria to get the coffee that I said I was going to get, but I just found myself taking a detour for fresh air. Coming out of the hospital double doors, I just broke down…uncontrollably, I just started to cry.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

This sling is hideous. Whoever thought to use this color, with this fabric…fashion can come in any sense and can't be wasted. I try to move my arm but that doesn't get me anywhere because all I feel is a sharp pain coming up the side of my body like I'm being stabbed. The doctor says that I have to stay for at least three days so that they can run tests on me. My mom sits vigil by my bedside while Dorota clean excessively, and I swear in that moment I think my leg must be amputated because they're acting strange. I have no clear recollection of the accident or how I even got in the taxi to begin with because lets face it, I don't do taxi's, but somehow I found myself in one. Maybe it's Humphrey catching up to me, and I just feel like I can be caught doing anything now. My memory is a bit foggy, but the doctor says its normal and I should start to regain memory of things as the day progresses. I kind of hope I don't remember because I don't want to remember anything that would have me in a taxi. Adjusting myself in the bed, I find myself missing Humphrey's bed more than usual at this point. Glancing over at my mother, she just keeps staring at me like I'm some statue or something.

"Is there something on my face because you two just keep looking at me?" I finally asked wanting to break the ice

"No. No" My mother replied "Dorota do you see anything?" she then asked

"No, Ms. Blair" Dorota quickly replied

"Then what is with all the looking? I mean I know this sling is completely horrendous" I replied "But I do believe I could have something made" I smiled "Where is Humphrey?" I then asked

"He went to get some coffee, he's been worried sick about you and I'm pretty sure he's going to pull an all nighter" My mother told me "You should get some rest, I'm sure your probably sore from all that poking and prodding" she told me

"Not really. I would just like to see Dan because I'm afraid he might be annoying the nurses about getting me extra pillows….he's like obsessed with extra pillows. When we were in Italy, the hotel had to make note of all the pillows he kept requesting" I told them

"I never really got the full details of Italy, how was that?" My mother asked as Dorota pulled up a seat next to her

"That's because the details are not something I want to delve too much into with you" I replied

"Oh….oh" My mother said finally realizing what I had meant

"You can't be that slow on that?" I laughed as I asked her "Has it been that long for you?" I then asked her

"No, it hasn't been that long. I have you know that Cyrus…" My mother said before I quickly had to interrupt the words of horror that were about to come out of her mouth

"Do not finish your sentence!" I declared "Are you trying to make me puke?" I questioned

"You asked Ms. Blair" Dorota laughed

"Well next time be discreet mother" I replied "Are you sure Dan went to go get coffee? I mean he should've been back by now" I said as I tried to reach over to grab my phone but the pain just wouldn't allow me to do much "Can you get my phone Dorota? I need to call him" I asked

"Do you really think that is necessary? I mean he will be back….there is no need to worry him" My mother told me as I found that statement a bit odd

"I'm the one in a hospital bed with a turquoise colored sling that can't be matched with anything, worrying him is the least of my worries" I said as I began to eye Dorota "Dorota, the phone" I told her as she was unsure of whether to get up or down

"Dorota, no" My mother said as Dorota just found her unsure as to what she should do

"What is going on?" I asked becoming frustrated with her behavior just before Dan made his way inside of the room looking as if he had been in the accident and not me.

"Hey" Dan sighed as he came over to give me a quick kiss. Pulling away, he tried to shield his face but I could see that he had been crying about something. I could've accepted that it was solely based on me being in an accident but I had seen him cry when it came to losing me, and it wasn't the same….this was different, something was different

"Hey, talk to me" I said tugging on his hand so that he could turn to look at me

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" Dan said after a moment of silence had come over the room while all I could do was survey the room to see that they were all acting strange, even for Dorota standards she was acting strange

"Okay, I've been in a lot of situations…mostly of which I have caused for my own amusement, but I can read people very well…it's a gift that I've managed to pick up in this screwed up world of the Upper Eastside. So believe me when I say that I know something is going on, and I want to know" I told them as I saw my mother look over at Dan, who had made his way over towards the window to look out, like he was trying to avoid looking at me or something "Tell me!" I then yelled

"You need your rest. Just rest" Dan replied in a soothing but annoying voice that he always does when I'm sick

"What I need is the truth" I quickly replied "Why is a sprained arm causing this much confusion?" I asked "I mean I have my legs, my body still feels a bit sore, and my memory is a bit foggy…but nothing to warrant this behavior" I then said

"No, nothing to warrant this" Dorota complied

"Humphrey, say something…make me feel better" I said as he slowly walked towards my bed with that awkward look on his face that he wasn't doing his best to hide

"Do you think…do you think you can give us a moment?" Dan asked my mother, who quickly rose to her feet as if she expected him to ask. Walking over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, my mother and Dorota made their way out of the room just leaving Humphrey and I behind.

"So, there gone. Now what's going on? And don't try to lie to me Humphrey because I know when your going to lie and about to lie" I warned him as he took a seat at the edge of my bed. Running his hand along the outline of my leg, he tried his best to distract himself with something other than looking at my eyes. "Is something wrong with me?" I then questioned

"No, no. Nothing is wrong with you" Dan quickly dispelled the notion but I sought not comfort in it

"Then stop treating me like I'm some freak! This is becoming ridiculous and annoying now" I yelled at him

"You were pregnant" Dan blurted out causing me to stop every aspect of thought to focus in on the fact that I was pregnant "You were with child, and the impact of the accident put the baby in trauma…." he said before I rose my hand to silence him

"I get the picture" I replied softly as I turned to look out the window as the tears burned against my skin

"Did you know?" Dan asked

"No, Humphrey…clearly I couldn't have since I'm crying!" I yelled at him

"I just figured that since you're a bit hazy on the accident that….you called me before the accident, so I just thought…" Dan said trying to piece it all together

"Maybe I was calling to ask about the weather or ask you about bringing home some paper clips….but I hardly think that I was calling about a child, when I just found out that I was pregnant in the first place" I replied sarcastically

"Okay" Dan nodded knowing that it would probably be best if he stopped asking me questions "I'm not going to ask any more question" he said

"I should be so lucky" I griped as he just hung his head. The silence between us became so overwhelming that it seemed like it was killing me to just sit there. My mind was racing as everything just came running through and I tried my best to come with a logic but nothing helped. Looking over at Humphrey as he dealt with this pain, I should have felt sympathetic, but I didn't…I felt so angry and upset in that moment that I couldn't allow myself to feel compassion for him because he had his time to grieve, but I…I had this moment and I for the life of me am having a the hardest of time processing this.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I think I was becoming more of her punching bag more than anything. I was trying to keep her calm and let her heal, but it just seemed like the sarcasm in her voice had picked up and her anger was being directed at me. I'm used to the Waldorf sarcasm but I had never received it like this, never at this magnitude. The rampant thoughts of what my life would be like now if would have been on the other end of the news that would have involved me finding out that I was a father seemed to be a cruel way of thinking. I mean I don't know why I'm so worked up over a child that wasn't even past the second trimester….I mean the child didn't even know it was a child, so why am I getting so worked up? I just keep asking myself this question and I can't zero in on any answer. I'm losing my mind and I can't show it to Waldorf because I have to keep it together. I have to show that I can get us both through this but right now, I feel like I'm just going through the motions of being the emotional leader for the both of us. In a moment of weakness, I had Eliot call my dad and Jenny so that I would have some bit of support. I sort of felt like it was the wrong decision after time had passed, but it was to the point where I couldn't take it back now. Once Blair had drifted off to sleep, I had gone for another coffee run just so I could make it through the night. On my way to the cafeteria, I had to admit that I was counting down the days before she would get out and right now day number two is giving me hope for day number three. Heading back to her room, I looked over at the nurses station to see Jenny inquiring information as to Blair's injuries suffered. Walking over towards her, Jenny glanced over to see me and in a quick rush she came over to hug me.

"I'm so sorry" Jenny apologized "I'm sorry" she said

"It's okay. I mean you didn't do this, so there is nothing for you to apologize for" I sighed as we walked over to the chairs in the sitting area

"Yeah, but I'm more sorry for what your going through" Jenny replied "If that even makes sense" she laughed nervously "They said she sprained her arm, that's a semi good thing since it wasn't too serious" she said

"Sadly enough, I wish it were just a sprained arm but…it was deeper than that" I said running my hand through my hair

"Is she asleep?" Jenny asked

"Yes, the doctor gave her something to help her rest" I replied "She's having some pains so they want to monitor for tonight and tomorrow so she could come home on Thursday" I told her

"Monitor her? I thought she just had a sprained arm?" Jenny asked just as my dad and Lilly walk over towards us. Getting up from my seat, he quickly hugged me for a few moments before we broke apart

"How is she?" My dad asked

"She's doing good. She's asleep right now but she's doing good" I told him

"And what have the doctors told you?" Lilly asked

"Just that they want to monitor her and that she should rest" I sighed

"But she'll be fine?" Lilly asked

"Yes, she'll be fine" I smiled weakly just trying to give them some bit of hope

"Do you know who did this?" Lilly then asked

"No. Eliot was a car behind and didn't see much because he focused on catching up to her….it was just a hit and run" I replied "Whoever did this is just going around like nothing ever happened, and just…screw the consequences of what they've done" I said trying not to get upset but I just couldn't control that emotion inside of me

"Can they pull anything from the taxi?" Jenny asked

"I guess, I'm not sure. I don't even think pulling anything off the taxi would even help" I replied

"It would let you know the color of the car that hit her…I don't know, I'm just taking a stab in the dark" Jenny said

"Well anything would help, but I can't really fixate on who did this because my main concern is for Waldorf" I sighed "Does Serena know?" I then asked Lilly

"She's flying in later this weekend, but yes, I told her….I should probably let her know that things are all right because she'll be worried sick" Lilly said as she slowly backed away "I'll be right back, I'm going to call her" she said excusing herself

"I have to make a phone call myself, but I was going to get some of that coffee that you like" Jenny said

"That sounds good" I told her

"Does Lilly want anything?" Jenny asked

"Get her a muffin, she'll say that she doesn't want anything but I know she'll get hungry by the end of the hour" my dad laughed to himself

"Okay, well I'll be back shortly" Jenny said before she made her way down the hall

"So how you holding up, really?" My dad asked

"I'm going crazy because I don't know what to do. I want to help her but I don't know how to help" I told him as the tears began to well up in my eyes

"I'm not sure it was meant to be easy being out here. I think even the set up is suppose to be so depressing" My dad said trying to keep my mind off of things

"Yeah, it's depressing….are we really talking about furniture" I laughed

"Yes, because I believe putting your frustration into the furniture will help you" My dad said

"Okay, I hate the arm chairs. The sofa sucks. The chairs are too stiff" I vented

"There you go, that's the furniture hate I was looking for" My dad smiled as a moment of silence came between us

"Something bad happened dad, something really bad happened and I'm not even sure I know how things will be after this" I told him slowly falling apart

"Just let it go" My dad said as he rubbed my back

"She…she was pregnant" I revealed to him "She lost the baby" I went on to say

"How is she handling it?" My dad turned to ask me

"She's taking it pretty hard" I told him "I just feel like I'm trying to keep her spirits up while my own is breaking" I cried

"It's okay. The important thing is that you have grieve in private, you grieve right now…but when you go back in that room, you have to be strong. You have to let emotions come and go because the main concern is Blair" My dad told me as I just wept "So do all the crying you need to do right now, but be strong for her" he said as he pulled me close to him and in that moment, I felt what it was like to have my father again, I felt what it was like to be a little boy again.

"Thank you for coming" I said in between tears as I just gripped on to my dad's shoulder

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here for you" My dad said as he continued to rub my back

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

In my mind I'm trying to convince myself that if I stare out in the open spaces, I will find something that makes sense to me. You know, like why is the sky blue? Or why is the grass really green? Okay that last one I know the answer to due to Mr. Grobonski's science classes….I hated his class but I did learn unlike the other slackers in my class. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of this pain that has seemed to take residence in my heart because I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should be feeling lucky that I'm alive, that nothing happened to me. So I'm staring out my window so that the only questions that come to mind will be about the stuff that only science could explain or give theories as to they why. I've taken my anger and frustrations out on Humphrey, but I just…I don't want to hurt him but it seems like hurting him is the only thing that stops me from….I want to get past this. I want the memories to not hurt so much, however much they hurt by the small doses they come in. My mother has sworn that she will stay by my side throughout the day but I'm not sure I want her there, I'm not sure I want anyone there at this point. Taking a deep breath, I find it hard to even breath. Glancing over at my sling, I begin to contemplate taking this hideous concoction off but I know that if I even attempt to move my arm more than I should that it would be a pain unlike any other. I begin to adjust it so that it won't be so lop sided just as Dan comes in still dressed in the same clothes from the night before. Figures he'd be in the same clothes since clothes aren't really a big deal to him.

"How'd you sleep?" Dan asked as he took a seat by me

"I slept" I replied

"Okay, well that's going to be important for you to get out of here. I know the whole hospital vibe is not your thing, so if you keep up the progress then we'll be out of here in no time" Dan smiled weakly at me

"You don't have to be here, I mean if its becoming too much than you can go" I said as he looked at me with confusion

"Why would you ask?" Dan asked before I quickly cut him off

"You clearly need a change of clothes and you clearly want to leave the hospital….so just go. I'm fine. I have a sprained arm along with a killer heachache…so there is nothing to worry about. I will be fine, in fact I'm better than fine as we speak but I can't take the constant underlying messages of wanting to go" I snapped at him

"I never said I wanted to go, I just figured that since…I know how much you hate being in hospitals so I know you'd want to get back to the familiar things" Dan replied

"Well I can't, can I?" I said sarcastically before he just shook his head in disbelief

"You've been biting my head off for the past day, so maybe I should go" Dan said as he got up from his seat

"No one is stopping you" I replied like clockwork before he slammed his hand down on the nightstand causing the lamp to shake

"Dammit Waldorf!" Dan yelled before he took a moment to compose himself

"Now you can really go because I don't need your temper" I snapped at him

"No!" Dan yelled before I quickly swung my legs over to try to get out of bed. I had to get away, that was my only thought process going on at the time was for me to get away and he was the only thing standing in my way. Feeling the sharp pain shoot up through my body, I did my best to ignore it but he managed to stop me from moving any further than one footstep from my bed "We've been doing this dance for the past day, and I'm sick of it!" he yelled as he stopped me with every movement I tried to make

"Well then dance by yourself" I said trying to move past him

"I'm not doing this by myself" Dan replied

"Get out of my way!" I screamed at him

"No" Dan replied as he looked me dead in the eyes before I began to hit him with my one good arm "I'm not moving" he protested

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way!" I continued to scream at him as my defenses were slowly beginning to wane down

"I know. I feel it to. I'm mad as hell, I'm furious but no matter what…I still have you. I still have you" Dan told me as I continued to hit him "I still have you, and as much as it hurts…I thank God for letting me have you" he said as tears fell from his face

"Don't tell me that!" I said pushing him away but his grasp on me was too strong for him to be moved "Don't tell me that! Because at the end of the day your still upset…you still feel it like I feel it, and for the life of me I can't just thank God. I'm angry with him, I'm so angry that my heart just aches" I said as I slowly began to break down

"I know" Dan said as he pulled me towards him so that his arms were wrapped around me "I know" he said kissing my forehead as there was just no stopping the flood gate of tears that were just pouring out of me

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

We had spent most of the afternoon sitting in silence as both of us really could lend comfort in that moment because we individually were falling to pieces. For the time I was there I just held her as we lay in bed, no words, nothing came from either of us. I love her. I love her more than anything and I think at a time like this I begin to understand the depths of love, how it will make you feel. When I got ready to leave, I had promised to be back but I just could sit in the semi lit room, I couldn't do it. She never questioned me leaving partially because she knew that I was dealing with this as much as she was. We said our I love you's and parted ways secretly hoping to be stronger the next time we see each other. So it leads me here, it leads me to the present moment of the unknowing of what comes next in the grand scheme of lets screw over Humphrey edition. Picking up my glass, I took sip of my vodka and to be honest I knew that I couldn't drink too much but I wanted the bottle so badly…I wanted it to just numb the pain of feeling. Before I got lost in my sorrow, Perry had taken his seat beside me. I could feel him contemplating what he should do, and how he should go about it but I was in no mood to coach him through.

"You should only drink the whiskey in times like these" Perry said as the bartender gave him his drink

"Vodka is doing the job" I replied

"It does the job but its effects are poisonous" Perry said "It lingers" he added

"I need something that lingers at this point" I said "Because at this point I need it to kill off all the raw emotions inside of me" I told him

"Emotions help at times" Perry said

"Good because I'm going to need them to remind me of how I feel at this moment" I said taking another sip from my drink

"And that would be?" Perry asked

"Like I can't do a damn thing" I told him "That's how I feel. The woman I love is in pain, literally and figuratively. I can't take it away because I have the same pain…so I can't do a damn thing" I said

"That's life for you" Perry said before he took a sip of his drink

"Yeah, that's life" I replied "But I do know one thing" I told him as I turned to look at him

"What's that?" Perry asked

"When I find out the person who caused all of this, the person that killed my unborn child, the person that has put my girlfriend in that hospital bed….I promise you I'll know what to do then" I said with a stone cold face that had no emotion

"This is the vodka talking" Perry said

"No, this is me" I told him as I finished off the rest of my drink before getting up from my seat "An eye for an eye. Eye for an eye" I said as I put my tip on the bar top leaving Perry in complete and utter confusion as to what I was intending to do

* * *

**[Chuck's P.O.V.]**

Walking over towards the fireplace, I can't help but be intrigued by the broken glass. Kneeling down, I reach out and pick up a piece of glass and the oddest part of me finds this little jagged piece interesting. The sharpest point has punctured my thumb but I'm numb from pain seeing as I've down a bottle of whiskey in the span of one day. Nothing can hurt me now, I feel no pain now. I feel nothing, and I'm not even sure I want to feel anything anymore. Not after what I've done. It'd be pointless to run the questions of who have I become through my head because I'll never know the answer to that…there's no need in torturing myself in trying to figure that out so I'll just let that be. It's just me and my piece of glass, that was until I heard the familiar footsteps enter into my loft. Turning slowly I turn to see that it is who I suspected.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before I walked back over to the bar to pour myself another drink

"It's not even night and your drinking" Jenny questioned "Why haven't you been picking up for the past day" she asked

"I've been on the run, and as for my drinking, call it my medicine that I must take every hour" I replied

"Or every nano second in your case" Jenny said

"Why are you here?" I asked becoming annoyed

"I need your help" Jenny said as I began to laugh to myself "What's so funny? This is serious?" she asked

"I brought you here and yet you keep asking me for favors. You borrow my Range Rover…and yet I still have more of the same from you. When will you do as I ask?" I yelled

"Well this past incident slowed me up, which is why I need your help" Jenny said

"I have my own problems, you'll have to deal with this on your own" I told her

"This is your problem" Jenny stated

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Can't say that I'm completely healed but I'm doing better than the day before. I can only hope that the progress will continue. Its my last day in the hospital and I have to admit that I'm eager to get home. I want to be around the familiarity, but I wouldn't tell Humphrey that because then he'll just gloat about how he is right. I miss my bed or more along the lines of his bed. As the day sets in I begin to feel guilty for how I treated Humphrey, and I just really want to be with him and deal with this together. I know we both are dealing with this since it was all so sudden but I guess I've gone through my phases of it and I'm just at this point where I need him. I need to just see his smile and hear his calming laugh, I know right now he'll have nothing to laugh about but in the near future I believe we will. Making his way inside with his usual lap top, Eliot has the biggest of smiles on his face like he just found a hundred dollars as he takes a seat next to my bedside.

"What are you all smiles about?" I quickly asked

"I have just ordered the last copy of Charles in Charge, that is cause of celebration" Eliot said as I just laughed "How are you?" he then asked me

"Good. My arm doesn't hurt as much" I told him

"Those painkillers are miracle workers, huh?" Eliot asked

"Yes, they are but the doctor is trying to slowly get me off of them for addiction purposes" I said

"Which is smart and all medically of him" Eliot commented

"I half expected to see you yesterday, I needed your pointless and crude jokes" I told him

"I wanted to come but I just felt bad…I didn't think Dan would have wanted me around" Eliot sighed

"He would've. He likes having you around, I like having you around" I told him

"I know, but when he found out about the baby and that I knew…it was like he felt like I betrayed him" Eliot said

"You didn't betray him. Everything just happened so fast with that S.U.V. coming out of nowhere" I told him

"Your memory, your getting it back" Eliot noticed "The doctor had said you'd be a little foggy, but you clearly remembered something" he smiled

"Yeah, well I wish I didn't…if that means anything" I laughed weakly

"Why?" Eliot asked "I mean you know at least that it was an S.U.V., that's more than I got and I was only a couple of feet away from you" he said

"Sometimes knowing too much is a bad thing" I told him

"Again with the why?…we can catch the asshole that did this to you and handle it" Eliot said

"Because its not that simple" I replied

"I think it kind of is. This was a hit and run, we're talking jail time. Not to mention that you lost your child due to this" Eliot said "That son of a bitch will be behind bars" he said

"I'm not as hell bent on revenge like I used to be" I said

"Why not? I mean its an eye for an eye sort of deal here" Eliot exclaimed

"Because I'm not sure I want this eye gouged out. I have…I have all of my memory back" I told him as he looked at me confused

"And that's a good thing" Eliot said

"No, not in this situation. I know who hit me, I saw the car and the person" I replied as a deafening silence came over the room "His father. Dan's father hit me" I told him as Eliot said in complete surprise


	30. Ode to Nano

**Chapter Thirty - Ode to Nano**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Standing in front of the mirror, I'm having trouble trying to do my tie. I mean it seems like its so easy to do, but yet its so complicated all wrapped up into one. My frustration is apparent because lets face it, it's enough to make anyone upset. I can hear Waldorf sit up in the bed making it known that she's awake, while I'm stuck trying to get this damn tie together. It's been two days since she's come home from the hospital and she's been emotional throughout her final days in the hospital and her coming home, but nothing that I can't really handlse since it's to be expected after the events that have transpired. Eliot has put in a real effort to help out even more so around the penthouse, so much so that I'm a little worried that an alien has come and took over his body. I'm just really happy that he's around because its made it easier being at work knowing that he is here to keep her company. Today, though….today is my struggle. Today I just really am having a hard time with this tie and I think it's a sign from the heavens to just face the fact that I'm not meant to leave the penthouse today. Luckily my stories have been doing well enough that Perry has backed off a bit on me, but I'm still working like crazy from home just to keep the magazine safe. Taking my tie off as I head back into the bedroom, throwing the ball onto the floor, I flop in the bed to her dismay.

"Aren't you suppose to be going to work?" Blair asked as she just looked down at me

"Yes, but no" I replied

"How is it a yes, but no?" Blair asked "Either your going to work or your not going to work?" she then asked before I crawled up towards her to give her a quick kiss on the lips before taking a seat beside her on the bed

"I want to hang out with you today" I smiled up at her as she just looked down at me with the usual disgust that I had once seen so often when we could barely sort of stand each other "Aw, you looks so cute" I teased her as I tried to pinch her cheeks

"Go!" Blair groaned as she tried to push me out of the bed "Go to work" she said

"Nope, I'm staying here with my lady" I said as I laughed

"Your lady wants you to go to work" Blair replied

"No, I find that hard to believe. So what are we going to do today?" I asked her

"Humphrey, I don't need a babysit…." Blair said realizing that she had used the word baby, which for the past couple of days we had managed not to use "I don't want you to stick around because of me. Go to work, I don't want Perry coming after me with his pogo stick" she told me

"He's not going to come after you" I replied finding that scenario highly unlikely "Besides, I miss our do nothing days. You remember that day when we just did nothing but have sex, watch movies, have sex, and then eat pizza?" I asked her as she couldn't help but laugh at that memory "See, I knew I could make you laugh" I smiled as I pushed away a strand of hair from her face

"Yes, you have managed to do that. I really don't want you to miss work though, you've been camped out on your lap top all night long just doing your stories and I just don't want…" Blair said before I cut her off

"That's a job, you're my girlfriend…my possible wife, your important to me" I replied "I love my job, I honestly do, but my tie has let me know that I can't go in today" I told her

"Your tie?" Blair asked me

"Yes, my tie. It's very handing in the life lessons" I laughed "Look, just let me stay here today and I promise that I will go to work tomorrow" I compromised with her

"Fine, but your not controlling the television" Blair told me as she picked up the remote control

"Yes, because I'm eager to watch the latest debacle called daytime television" I replied

"That's strike one!" Blair declared

"How is that strike one?" I asked her

"The knock on daytime television" Blair quickly replied

"You hate daytime television?" I replied finding it confusing that she was all of sudden an advocate for daytime

"I've come to appreciate over my time off from work. If you can't appreciate it then go to work" Blair said as she hit me on the arm

"Fine, fine. I accept that is daytime" I said "But I was thinking that since I was off today or taking the day off…" I said before she interrupted me

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to take the day off, because I knew you were thinking" Blair sighed

"I know, I suck" I told her as I grabbed her hand "But I think we've avoided it as much as possible. So since I love you so very much, I think what will make you feel better is if we just get rid of the elephant in the room" I said

"I thought we all ready got rid of the elephant? If you see so many elephants then maybe you should go get checked out Humphrey" Blair replied sarcastically

"I'm seeing so many elephants that it's becoming a freakin zoo in here" I replied

"Is that your attempt of making me feel better?" Blair asked not finding my weak attempt of a semi-joke not funny at all

"Yes, my attempt to make you feel better" I told her as I began to unbutton my dress shirt "But it's also my attempt of taking this unnecessary burden off of you" I then said

"You know, these are the times I miss they dysfunctional type of relationship that Chuck offered because there was no in depth conversations about feelings or any elephants being in the room" Blair said

"And we see how well that turned out for you" I joked "Look, just give me the day and I promise after today then we won't have to talk about it" I said

"What do you want to know? I mean I've told you everything that happened, what more do we have to talk about?" Blair asked

"Uh, I don't know…how about us being parents?" I said "I guess, I'm trying to get my head around the idea of us and kids. I mean I know where we stand with us and marriage, but us and kids…not so much" I told her

"You know. You just want to drag this out" Blair sighed

"That's not my intention" I told her before she just looked at me

"I just…just give me some time" Blair said before she quickly got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, making sure that I wouldn't come in behind her, she locked the door as I just sat there feeling like this was going to be a long day

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I have to admit that hiding away in the bathroom did feel like a good idea, but that has become to cliché for me. The bathroom hideway…its been done, and I can't do repeats. I'm a little timid to get into talking about our interests of children because I feel like the wounds are still so fresh. Humphrey has been sweet though these past couple of days, he wouldn't say it but I know that he's getting worn down with all the hours that he's putting in on trying to finish his story as well as pick up another author for the magazine. All of this is just so frustrating and mentally draining. Coming out of the bedroom, I quickly walk over to Humphrey, who is still sitting in the same spot on the bed, and I pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. God, it feels good to have his lips up against mine…sometimes for a minute or so I forget what it feels like, I know that sounds so corny but its true. His lips have this sort of cherry taste to them that make them even more forbidden to me. Although I'm in no shape or form ready to have sex just yet, I want him like I've always have. He's so frustrating and annoying, but I want him in the worse possible way and that's pleasing to the mind because I think I fear the day I'll stop wanting him the most than anything in this world….well not anything, but you get what I'm trying to say. Breaking the kiss, he leans forward to kiss the top of my forehead in a soothing manner that lets me know that he'll wait however long before we're intimate again. Believe me, it won't take too long but for now we have to wait and do the hard part I guess.

"You love me?" Dan asks me and I swear it feels like a stupid question

"I love you" I replied as I hit him on the chest "Why would you ask me that?" I then asked

"No reason. I just like hearing the great Blair Waldorf admit that she loves Lonely Boy" Dan smiled

"In public, that might not happen. Behind closed doors, I love you more than life itself" I teased

"Sarcasm back, so this must mean your feeling better" Dan concluded

"I'm feeling better than yesterday if that's what your getting at" I said

"That's a step" Dan said "Look, I know that this is a subject that you want to be done with but I just don't want to miss a step here. I want to know where your head is at" he said

"I know, and I understand" I replied "I'm just afraid that you might not like my response, and I'm afraid that…I'm afraid it will unleash some harsh truth for myself" I told him

"I'm ready to have the tough conversations, but it won't change my feelings for you" Dan said as I took a seat beside him on the bed as he rubbed my back "So…that day" he said trying to break the ice

"That day" I replied

"Did you know that you were pregnant?" Dan asked

"Originally I thought I was sick from that sushi, but my inadvertent trip to the kitchen where Eliot was changed that idea" I said

"Somehow I knew he'd tie into this" Dan said as he guided us both back, so that we were laying back on the bed just staring up at the ceiling

"He pointed out all the signs and it just became clear that I could be. So I was going to the store to pick up a test, stopped by my moms house on the way back…took the test, but I never looked at the stick" I told him as the events of that day just came flooding back to me "I had tried to make myself look but I just couldn't look at the stick, so I tried calling you but…I just never looked" I said as tears welled up in my eyes

"Were you waiting for me?" Dan asked

"I wish I could say that I was, but I wasn't waiting for you" I told him as I let go of his hand so that I could cover my eyes "I didn't look because I didn't want to believe it could be true….I didn't want to be pregnant" I said as he turned on his side to look at me

"Were you scared? Were you nervous?…I'm not understanding why you didn't want to be?" Dan asked

"Because I just didn't want to be. In my mind I was all over the place that the prospect of being pregnant just sent me out of whack. But when I finally had a moment to think about it all, I just realized that I didn't want to be pregnant" I said as tears streamed down my face "I sound so horrible right now" I cried

"Your not horrible" Dan said as he brushed away a tear

"By not wanting the baby in the first place, I basically gave our baby a death sentence. The way I see it, I caused that accident to happen" I said in between tears

"No, that's not true. The idiot driving the car is the cause of us losing the baby" Dan told me before I quickly sat up in the bed

"If I would have accepted the fact that I was pregnant and woman up to at least look at the stick then I could have protected the baby. I could have done more than what I did, but instead I set things in motion by not wanting the baby in the first place" I told him

"I don't believe that. Things just don't work like that Waldorf, where we don't want something and then wola! Their gone….it doesn't work like that" Dan told me

"Well I sure as hell made it possible" I said "You want to know the worst part…when I heard that we had lost the baby, I had the audacity to feel sad, to feel like I lost, when I did this" I told him

"No, you felt because your human. You had a human reaction, you had a normal reaction. This isn't your fault" Dan said

"Okay, so lets re-do the moment. I wake up thinking I'm sick because of the sushi because I was too stupid to see the signs that I was pregnant. A teenage boy has to basically alert me to the fact. Take the test and I don't look at the stick…what would have been the plan then? I all ready put the baby at risk by not looking because if I would have looked then I would have known to protect the baby, to take the steps of bringing a healthy baby to term…" I said before Dan just shook his head in disbelief as he rose from the bed

"This just really feels like your trying to defend the asshole that hit you, like your excusing that person by deflecting blame on to yourself. It's like you've concocted this whole scenario in your head where you were this horrible person, who could care less about this possible life in your stomach, so you knowingly got in a taxi that was predestined to get in a accident so you could get rid of the problem" Dan said a little annoyed with me

"Might as well have" I replied

"Might as well have? Blair, this isn't your fault. This in no shape or form is your fault. You were the victim, you were the one that lost in the end because what you fail to realize is that I see the effect this has had on you. I see the effect this has had on us, you don't act that way if you were trying to get rid of the problem. You act the way you've been acting because you lost" Dan told me

"Don't tell me what is and what isn't my fault? Your not in my head, you don't know how I feel!" I yelled at him

"No, I don't but I'm not just going to let you sit here and blame yourself for this" Dan replied

"So is there any doubt in your mind about if I did everything I could to protect this child? Did you even have one slither of a thought, where you truly questioned me as a mother?" I asked him

"No. I never thought that because I was never given the option to think that. I was just a bystander in this and when I was finally let in on the fact that I was going to be a parent, it was gone in a nanosecond" Dan reasoned as my heart nearly broke even more so as I listened to his words

"Look, I wish that I could believe you and say that I'm free from blame in all this but I can't….every time I close my eyes I have this image of what our baby could have looked like and all I see is it getting further and further away from me" I said nearly sobbing as I told him "So I can't get to the point where I'm blame free because I should have looked, I should have waited for you, I should have done a lot of things" I cried before he pulled my face towards his as we both cried

"I don't blame you. I will never blame you for this" Dan cried "I love you. I still love you, okay….that hasn't changed and won't change" he told me before he kissed my forehead

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

What felt like an hours worth of tears, we eventually ended up falling asleep on the bed. Tangled up within each other, I spent a few moments just caressing her face as she slept just thinking to myself as to how we got here. It seems like every time we find a path that is a bit easy and steady for the course of travel, then out of nowhere there comes another incident setting us back. Some part of me wishes that Chuck was behind this latest debacle because then I'd know where to concentrate my anger and hate towards, but this…this just feels like a guessing game in which if I had any clue then I'd be after the person. I have so much pint up hate inside of me that I do find myself thinking of ways of how to make that son of a bitch pay, the thoughts are so bad that I can literally feel myself knocking at hell's door. Detective Martin, who has been assigned to the case, has asked if I wanted to press charges and during that time I couldn't really give an answer, but that day in which it really hit me…that day when it finally started to sink in….I gave the go ahead for him to go ahead with things. He hasn't promised anything but I get the feeling that he's just as determined to find the person as I am. I can't stay in one spot, I have to get up because all this thinking is just driving me crazy. Getting up from the bed, I begin to hear Waldorf begin to stir awake and in her groggy tone she inquires what I am about to do. I of course have no clear cut intention of really doing anything today, but we end up soaking in the bathtub.

"Do you think the world is against us? I mean do you think everyone is banding together to just destroy us?" Blair asked as she rested her head against my chest

"No, I don't think people really care about us that much. We're old hat" I laugh to myself

"Haven't heard anything from Chuck lately, so we must be old hat" Blair said

"Good old Charles Bass" I laughed "You know hearing that name isn't as sickening as it once was" I replied as I begin to play with her fingers

"I know, I'm proud of you for that" Blair laughed

"I should get extra bonus points" I smiled before she leaned up to give me a kiss

"You will" Blair said "I'm just glad we have moved past the Serena ordeal" she then teased

"Oh! I knew that was coming, I really did" I laughed

"I'm just saying, you spent half of your existence being in love with Serena" Blair said

"Yes, that is true, but I ended up with the bitter best friend….that's just my luck" I joked before she pinched me "I take it back. I take it back" I declared just wanting the pinching to stop

"Now that we've discussed the dreaded exes, how are you feeling?" Blair asks

"About the earlier topic?" I asked her

"Yes, the earlier topic" Blair said

"I really don't think that matters. My main concern is you" I told her

"It matters, your feelings semi- matter to me" Blair joked

"Sadly I believe that" I said "But I'm fine" I told her

"Your such a horrible liar, I mean that wasn't even smooth on any level" Blair replied "So we should just back it up and try it again" she told me

"Okay, I'm handling it. I'm scared for you and how your taking it. I'm sad because we did lose a child, even though it wasn't a full grown child…I'm still feeling like we lost" I told her

"Who'd ever think we'd get this worked up over a nanosecond baby" Blair sighed

"That's the name, nanosecond, nano does sound better though" I laughed weakly to myself as the pain still existed even though I didn't want it to

"Nano Unisex Waldorf-Humphrey" Blair named our unborn child

"Unisex as a middle name sounds horrible" I said "I can't even believe we're joking about this" I sighed

"Because we have to, in order for us to deal and move on…we have to get passed this" Blair said as she massaged the back of my neck

"I just didn't think it would be this hard" I told her

"Yeah, but we're growing….who knows, I might even like you come ten years from now" Blair said as I just laughed

"Is it wrong to hate someone you don't even know?" I asked as massaged her shoulders

"It's possible, but hate takes up too much energy" Blair replied

"Yeah, I know that but I just feel like the more I try to get over it, the more I realize what I could have lost, and that scares me to think I could have lost you" I told her "I know it takes energy but I just hate this person so much" I told her

"Hypothetically, if you were to someday learn of who did this, what would you do?" Blair asked

"Hypothetically?" I asked

"Yes" Blair quickly replied

"I honestly feel like I could kill the person, who did this. I'm not trying to sound like I'm psychotic but that's how much hate I have" I told her

"Yeah, this is why I don't like the idea of you hating someone. I can understand scheming, but not hate….hate can make you do things you can't come back from" Blair replied

"Normally I'd agree with that statement but rationality would go out the window if I ever were to find out who did this to you" I told her as I felt her tense up "You still sore?" I then asked

"Yeah, my body tenses up from time to time" Blair told me "I think I should get out….I just remembered that I have to take my medicine and I don't want to be late on that" she said before she rose from the tub while I used my hand to help guide her out so that she wouldn't slip

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Hearing Humphrey talk about revenge like that really just made me tense inside, so much that my body couldn't even hide the natural reaction. I could hear Eliot's constant pleas of him telling me to just tell him the truth, but to hear him talk like that….I couldn't now. I did imagine at some point that I would have to but it just seemed like every minute my mind would change to where I was going to say something to not telling him. It was well into the evening, when we had managed to throw on some clothes and head into the kitchen. Dan of course was always hungry so he was all ready sifting through take out menu's trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted but I guess thinking about food might actually take my mind off of everything. Breaking away from his take out menu search, he came up from behind me and began to kiss my neck. It felt good, I mean maybe sex could take my mind off of things….hell it could take anyone's mind off of the worst of things. Leaning back against his body, he leaned down to capture my lips as he quickly deepened the kiss. I know we had some time to go before sex but I really felt like we were getting closer to having sex. I mean I was trying to rack my brain on how to end this because this was becoming dangerously close, just as I was trying to find my reasoning a door knock came to the door. Quickly breaking away from the kiss, I nearly ran over to the door to open it up, but it just immediately felt like I was being hit from different angles because the very person I was hoping to avoid, just stood there with a bag filled with food along with Lilly, like nothing ever happened.

"Dad. Lilly. What are you guys doing here?" Dan said as he came up to the door

"We figured that you two would be hungry, so we packed up some food and brought it over" Rufus smiled

"Yeah, of course. We were actually just trying to figure out what to eat, but since I smell some of my favorites, I think we have a winner" Dan smiled as he opened the door wider so that they could come in "Come in" he then told them while I just stood like a statue trying to determine whether to cry or act normal

"We hope we're not imposing on you" Lilly said

"No, your not imposing on us. Were you guys just hanging around the house?" Dan asked as he went right to stuffing his face as soon as the food hit the counter. Damn his need to eat all the time I began to think to myself as I hesitantly made my way over towards them

"We went to brunch this morning, and then I had the urge to cook some pasta" Rufus laughed "Then I thought you guys might want some" he said

"Well you were right" Dan smiled

"So how are you feeling Blair?" Lilly asked as I grabbed a water from the fridge

"I'm feeling better. Not something you can get over so easily, you know" I replied trying to avoid eye contact with Rufus

"Well you should get as much rest as possible. Do you have any follow up doctors appointments?" Rufus asked so casually in a way that just left me stunned

"Yeah, in a few days. Until then its bed rest for the remainder of the week then back to work" Dan said as he rubbed my back

"Work must sound good to you" Lilly laughed as she munched on some of the food

"Yeah, I miss work" I said shyly

"Well you should just enjoy your days off. Get yourself together before heading back to the grind of things" Rufus said as he looked at me

"I….uh…I need to go to my moms" I quickly said as I walked over to grab my coat

"Blair" Dan said as I stopped dead in my tracks

"No, its okay. I'm sure that you guys probably wanted to lounge around the house and just relax" Rufus told Dan as I still had my back to them. In that moment I could imagine myself turning around to say something snide, but in all actuality I just felt like curling up in a ball and breaking down into tears because it was like I was reliving my nightmare all over again. I could see his face and now I was just waiting for the car to crash into me. With my eyes clenched shut, the door opened causing me to leap back in fear. Realizing that it was just Eliot, the young boy looked worried that he had scared me but once he looked up to see Rufus standing in the kitchen, it all began to sink in.

"Hey everybody" Eliot said awkwardly as he walked over towards me

"Eliot, now we have a full house" Rufus laughed as I could tell that Eliot found this just as strange as I did, but the full house hadn't been complete yet, and with Eric's arrival…it started to become a full house and I began to wonder if more of the Humphrey bunch was going to come over "And now Eric. I'm starting to think we're going to have a party" he laughed so freely

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he walked over towards me

"I just…I need to get some fresh air" I said softly as he caressed my face

"We could just go out for a walk or something. We don't have to stay" Dan said

"I don't need you hovering Humphrey!" I said becoming annoyed with just about everything

"Hovering? We're back to that again" Dan said

"No, I just…you're an easy target" I reasoned with him

"Figured that much. Look, I will just thank dad and Lilly for the food and then we can go out. I knew you'd probably want to go out" Dan told me

"No, no. Uh…stay with your dad. I…I want you to spend time with your dad" I told him just trying not to lose my mind all in the process of speaking because each word I said just felt like a hundred pound weight that I was trying to carry out of my mouth

"I actually have to go to the park, there is something about the hot dogs down there that are better than the average…so she can come with me" Eliot suggested

"What are you doing at the park this late?" Dan then asked him

"I like the hot dogs" Eliot replied and hearing it the second time just made me realize that he was lying so that he could help me out

"That sounds good" I quickly replied before I walked passed them both and headed over towards the door

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can go with you" Dan asked

"Be with your father" I replied closing my eyes tight

"Okay" Dan said a bit unsure if he should let me go or just force himself on me, but I didn't give him that option once I just left the penthouse.

* * *

**[Jenny's P.O.V.]**

How long does it take to get up to the penthouse suites here. I feel like every time I look at the floor lights that I'm always stuck on the same number. It feels like I'm entering the den of hell with these slow rides up, which is to be expected because I'm practically working for the devil. Chuck Bass is a memorable character, but he's a character that has only been to one person and that would be himself. Though his love for Blair is a loyalty unlike something I've ever known, but sometimes I feel it teeters under unhealthy even for him. Stepping off the elevator, I make my way inside the penthouse to see him sitting in the living room area entertaining guests. The normal guest would just wait until the host is finished, but I know his tired game, I know what he's appearing to be more than he even realizes. Heading into the kitchen, I grab a drink from the fridge which forces him to pull away from his guests to address my presence. My cell phone keeps going off and I don't have to really look to know who is calling me because I'm almost sure that it was the same person.

"You really need to stop just popping in. I'm talking with my board" Chuck told me

"I need to know did you take care of the problem?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink

"That couldn't be a phone call?" Chuck asked

"I needed to see your face so I can tell if it's a lie or not" I told him

"Next time, pick up a phone and call…and yes, I took care of it. Tell your dad to take his car to this shop" Chuck said as he pulled a business card out of his pocket to hand over to me

"Seems legit" I laughed as I looked at the card

"Legit? You wouldn't know anything about legit" Chuck replied

"Just because I don't have a company, it doesn't mean I'm not legit" I told him

"I think that's exactly what it means" Chuck said "How is she?" he then asked

"The ex love of your life, she's home. She's recovering" I told him

"Recovering from what your father has done…" Chuck said

"But somehow you had no problem with it, when it took away my niece or nephew" I quickly fired back at him

"You make it seem like I had a party, when I heard the news. I don't take Blair's pain as a source for pleasure" Chuck said

"Please, you made a habit of it…it was the disturbing essence of your relationship" I laughed

"She wouldn't have been happy being the doe eyed mother, she's not mother material" Chuck replied

"Because you know her so well" I told him

"Cute" Chuck said sarcastically "And you? Where's my half of the deal?" he asked

"Relax, I've all ready talked to Ross and he's set up a meeting with Javier to discuss joining this new magazine….since when did you become a writer?" I then asked

"What? You think I right ode to Blair Waldorf's?" Chuck asked

"Probably" I laughed

"Wrong! This is all a ploy to take down Humdrum Humphrey's mediocre job" Chuck said

"Let me guess. You want him to be poor again that way Blair, who's use to the finer things in life will grow tired of penny pinching, and will come running back to the swift arm of Chuck Bass" I told him

"Your actually smart" Chuck said

"Oh, I'm smarter than you think" I replied

"Well I hope you'll stick around long enough to comfort him in the unemployment line" Chuck said as he began to munch on some cookies

"I don't know, I think I'm not going to like what Humdrum Humphrey does to your pretty little face, when he realizes that your still spending your free time trying to destroy him" I told him

"Oh, but it would be classic to see the explosion he'll have once he learns that you've been helping me. I mean you returned because I called for you, you actually came back for me…because you hate the idea of Blair and Dan just as much as I do" Chuck said

"But I have good intent" I replied

"That's like when a murderer shoots and kills someone, they're back up defense is because I had good intent" Chuck laughed "Your just as much in this as I am, so stop making it seem like you're a saint wrapped in the arms of a devil" he said

"I love my brother. Do I want him with Blair? Not a chance in hell, but I'm not that desperate" I told him "Maybe you should practice the art of letting go, it'll do wonders for you" I then said

"Tried it, I got bored" Chuck quickly replied "Look, I would love to continue this sparring session of the words but I have a feeling that daddy may be wondering where you are, so get yourself together and go comfort daddy so that he won't grow a conscience and ruin his pathetic relationship with his son" he told me

"And yet he has a relationship to call pathetic" I said before I threw my soda can in the trash before I gladly made my way out

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It felt good to get out. I mean being in the same room with Rufus would have taken a lot out of me, and I'm not quite sure I've mastered my emotions yet to be around him. Eliot and I discussed the awkwardness of being in there, but I mostly just tried to change the conversation because the only way I'm going to get comfortable with this secret is if I stop talking about it. Seeing Rufus today just made me feel like I was back in that taxi again, where I had no choice but to let him hit me. It would take a while to get used to him, but I have to for Dan's sake. He's given up so much to be with me and having him give up his father would just be too much. No, I have to get over this and make this dysfunctional family work because if I'm ever going to work with Humphrey then I have to get used to the family. It's kind of like those movies where the family hates the new girl, but soon warms up to her but I just have the twist of the father in law killing my unborn child and not stepping up to take responsibilities of his actions. I'm sure we'll all laugh about this over Thanksgiving someday. Taking my coat off to put on the coat rack, all I wanted to do was just get into bed and forget this whole day so I could prepare for the next day. Opening the door to the bedroom, I was surprised to see Dan dressed up in his black suit and tie. Looking at him with confusion, I then notice the candles that were forming a circle.

"Uh, you do know we're not having sex for the next six weeks, right?" I told him

"Yes, I'm painfully aware of that but this isn't about our in between the sheet action. This is about putting an end to our grieving" Dan said "I figured if we just got out, then we'll be able to move on" he said

"So basically this is a funeral?" I asked him

"Basically. What are you thinking?" Dan asked

"I'm thinking we've officially become a strange couple, but then again we've been the odd ball for some time" I said as I closed the door behind me "I'm not even dressed for our so called funeral" I told him

"I think your perfect just the way you are" Dan smiled knowing he was pulling out the stops on that one

"These six weeks are going to be bad for you" I laughed before I realized I was laughing at a funeral, so I quickly covered my mouth

"It's okay, he or she would have loved to hear you laugh" Dan said as he took my hand to walk me over to the center of the circle where we sat and looked at the shoebox

"What's in the box?" I asked

"Little momento's of baby Nano" Dan said as he opened the box to go through it. Handing me a piece of cloth to start off the tokens

"Wait, is this a piece of my bed sheets?" I asked him as I began to recognize the cloth

"I'm guessing when baby Nano was conceived was the day that we were in your room, and I have to say that was a memorable session in your bed" Dan laughed

"I would hope so" I laughed "What else do you have in there?" I asked him

"I have this!" Dan declared as he handed me the wrapper to my philly cheese steak "Who knew that this would be your indicator of being pregnancy. This day you put on onions and mustard…" he said before I immediately cut him off

"You wouldn't kiss me for anything" I laughed "I had to switch to relish because it didn't make my breath smell" I continued to laugh

"Yeah, kissing you wasn't what I wanted I planned to do" Dan laughed "I think for that day it actually seemed like we broke up, and you were just obsessed with trying to kiss me" he laughed

"I did not" I said as I hit him in the arm before I pulled out a brochure of Lathermore exhibit "I loved this exhibit" I smiled as I looked through the brochure

"You kept talking about it, so I'm pretty sure Nano knew all about Lathermore" Dan smiled as tears began to well up in my eyes

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate this" I cried as he pulled me towards him

"I know" Dan whispered to me as he closed the box "I like to think that if we honor Nano then we'll realize all those moments rather than the bad. That person took something from us, but they won't take anything else from us" he told me as I rested on his shoulder "So do you want to give the eulogy?" he then asked

"I guess" I replied nervously "What do I say?" I then asked

"Anything" Dan told me "Anything will be fine" he smiled as he held my hand "And now to speak about Nano Unisex Waldorf- Humphrey is he or she's mother" he introduced me

"Nano was such a pleasant embryo" I said awkwardly "Nano was probably the perfect child, I mean he never gave me the horrid morning sickness or made me pee a lot…well I did pee a little more than usual, but not enough to be annoyed. I really would have loved to meet you…see if you look like me. I could have taken you shopping, art exhibits, photo shoots….all the stuff that would have made me the clear favorite between Humphrey and I…" I said before Dan interrupted

"Uh, I am here" Dan said

"Humphrey don't interrupt me" I snapped at him while all he could do was laugh to himself "I know that I wasn't ready for you, but I would and I do love you…I want to give you the things I never had, tell you the stories that I heard as a child" I said as a smile came to my face "Your dad even wrote me a story…its actually really good because it is about me" I laughed "But he's a great writer and he has this knack for finding the best in people even when you don't think there is nothing there. He tells corny jokes and sometimes they're funny but he would have made you laugh, he always finds a way to. I really think you would have been proud of us as parents because you would have been loved and cherished" I said beginning to cry even more as Dan rubbed my back "I love you and I'm sorry" I finished off

"You know your mom is really amazing" Dan said as he was tearing up a bit himself "I wish we could have given you a better name, but I know you would have liked it. I love you, you know that, and I hope that you will know that you were loved and are something special" he said before we both began to blow out the candles that surrounded us.


	31. No Money, Mo' Problems

**Chapter Thirty One- No Money, Mo' Problems**

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

After a long day at work, I had to admit that I was glad to just leave the office so that I could go home to rest. I think being back in the office now was a bit weird because a part of me still felt as if I was out of body, but I was piece by piece getting better. Ellie of course missed me, when it came to her photo shoot, but I did the best I could to basically gift wrap the shoot for the assistant. Earlier on in the day, Humphrey had made arrangements for them to go out to dinner because he had failed to do grocery shopping for the week. She had always gotten on him about it, which was strange for her seeing as that was something that was always done for her, but when it came to him being lazy….she made sure he knew how she felt about it. Meeting up with him at the restaurant, she could quickly see that he had a hard day that consisted of losing another client to Ross. There was a certain look that he had on his face that she just knew over the span of them being together, and now, she wasn't quite sure what she should tell him. He had done his best to keep things fun between them because he didn't want to ruin my night.

"I'm happy for you, I mean I think the shoot sounds amazing" Dan said as he looked on at the prints I had showed him "The lighting just makes the picture so much" he told me

"Look at you being all technical" I replied just happy that he knew his terminology

"I learned from the best" Dan smiled as he gathered the photos together to give back to me

"Where is Eliot?" I asked

"He's comforting Perry. Boy toy is with someone else now, and Perry is taking it hard" Dan told me

"Perry should just give up the playboys, they'll only lead to heart ache. I should know" I teased him towards the end

"Of course" Dan laughed "I'm a little surprised that we haven't heard from the playboy, I mean I at least thought he would reach out to you after your accident" he said

"I think not hearing from him is him trying to give me that space, besides I'd love to see your face if he did decide to make contact" I laughed

"I'd be open to him talking to you, I can't just get in the way of the relationships you choose to have" Dan sighed as he was doing his best not to think about the frustrations of his job

"I'll consider that, when it comes to a certain client" I joked

"Now, he's a different story…he's so damn annoying with all the flirting. I mean you've told him countless times that your dating someone, and yet he still comes with the full court press" Dan replied

"He's just a guy that likes the challenge" I told him

"Well, I'll see if you like that when it comes to a certain secretary" Dan told me

"Please, you dated Serena van der Woodsen….every other girl is just mediocre from there" I laughed at his failed attempt of trying to make me jealous

"I'm a hot commodity, you got me at a good time" Dan teased

"I agree, they always say its best to snatch things up in a recession. I consider you my bargain" I laughed

"Bargain my ass" Dan laughed as the waitress came over towards us with the check "Do you want to grab ice cream on the way back?" he asked me quickly as the waitress seemed as if she was trying to process something in her head "Are we all squared away?" he then asked her

"Sir, your credit card was declined" The waitress told him

"Are you sure?" Dan asked as he pulled his wallet out and began to rifle through it

"Yes, we ran the card three times with the same result" The waitress said as I watched him become more frustrated

"Here, you can run mine" I told the waitress as I just reached for my purse to pull out my card to hand to her

"Thank you. It'll be just a moment" The waitress told me before she turned to leave

"I'm sure it was just a mistake. Did Perry forget to deposit the checks?" I asked just trying to take his mind off of it

"Maybe" Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair but it was clear that it was annoying him

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I have to admit that the whole dinner thing bugged me a bit more than I thought it would. I tried to pretend like I could make through the night with my manhood in tact but it just was a huge blow to my pride. I've always known that Waldorf had money, and could take care of herself financially if needed, even without her parent's money, but when your girlfriend has to pay for a dinner that you suggested is a bit much. The whole walk back to the penthouse, she tried to make me feel better by making me feel more manly than I did, but it just didn't seem to help. My plan wasn't to take this out on Waldorf, but it just seemed like she was the easier target in all of this. Making our way into the penthouse, all I wanted to do was take a quick shower then get to bed so I could forget this day ever existed, but that was hard to do when the living room area was flooded with gifts for Blair. Glaring on at the ridiculous amount of presents for her, I just couldn't believe that today of all days he had to add on to the crap fest it was all ready becoming. Looking through the cards, Blair tried to play like she had no clue but I knew without even looking at the card.

"Clearly he's more infatuated with you than I thought" I sighed "What'd he give you?" I asked not really wanting to know

"Nothing, just stupid stuff" Blair replied as I walked over to one of the boxes

"I hardly call diamonds stupid stuff" I said lifting a Tiffany box from the bag "Diamond bracelet, tickets to Brazil, imported chocolate, and another pair of diamond earrings….yeah, this is a bunch of stupid stuff" I replied sarcastically

"Okay, well its not like I knew" Blair said "I guess Brad was really, really, really impressed with me" she then said

"I think you needed to add another really to that list because diamonds do warrant that" I said "I mean he really out did himself this time, he got your favorites" I told him

"Stop it" Blair replied "This was just his way of trying to…to do whatever he hoped on doing" she said

"Which was to woo you, I mean you can say it because when a guy gives a girl diamonds, its in an attempt to woo her" I told her

"If the girl wants to be wooed" Blair said "I'll just ship this stuff up and send it back to him" she said

"Of course" I replied sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked me

"It just means that I'm sure a part of you likes this stuff. I mean this was the diamond that you wanted from Tiffany's" I said

"Okay, I've prided myself in understanding Humphrey speak, but I don't get you…are you mad that I don't want this stuff or are you mad because he sent it? Just clarify this confusion for me" Blair told me

"I'm not mad. I just think you shouldn't pretend that your not fascinated with this stuff" I told her "Diamonds are your calling card, and trips….you love those…hell, I'm still paying for out last one" I then added

"Okay, now I'm understanding Humphrey speak…its saying clearly that I'm an ass right now" Blair said

"No, its saying stop acting like you don't like this stuff. You want this stuff, so keep it" I said

"I don't want it" Blair replied sternly "I'm not interested in Brad, so why keep something that will only egg him on to keep sending more stuff that will make you an ass" she said

"How am I an ass? I'm stating my opinion, and my opinion is that you should stop pretending" I told her

"Whose pretending!" Blair declared "I don't want this stuff" she said

"Clearly, we're not going to see the same point of view on this so lets just chalk this up to us not understanding each other" I said

"Or lets chalk this up to you be insecure" Blair fired back "Ever since dinner, I've tried to baby your ego but I'm not going to. I can pay for my own diamonds, I don't need a man to do so. I can pay for a dinner, I don't need you to do so for me. I can take trips and not sweat the pay back, so please don't act like your doing me a favor by footing the bill because if you want half on it, then I can give that to you" she told me

"That's not what I meant, and you know it" I sighed

"I don't care what you meant, I really don't because I'm tired and I just want to go to bed" Blair told me

"Great, then we agree on something" I said following behind her only to find her stop in front of me

"What are you doing?" Blair asked

"I'm going to bed" I replied

"Oh, no. Not in this room, at least not with me. Your going to bed in there" Blair said pointing over to the guest room

"Why do I have to sleep in there?" I asked in disbelief

"Because I don't see us sleeping together, and as of now…maybe not for a while" Blair said before she stormed into the room to slam the door in my face

"This is my penthouse!" I yelled before she opened the door to throw a pillow out at me

"Go to hell!" Blair yelled back through the door as I just huffed in frustration

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I wanted to be sensitive to the fact clearly his manhood had taken a hit, but the gifts thing had really gotten to me and I just couldn't hold back on Humphrey. I understand that he's having a tough time at work, but that gives him no right to take it out on me. I've dealt with that crap with Chuck, and I refuse to even let Humphrey think he can do so with me. This morning, when I was getting ready to go out, he looked like he had been through hell on that stiff floor in the guest room to the point where I wanted to burst into laughter at the sight of him. His hair was a mess, and although he tried to hide it, I could clearly see him tending to his back. Usually I would worry about his pain, but he deserved it. Under normal circumstances we would hang out and catch breakfast together as our sort of time together, but last night on my protest of all things Humphrey, I arranged to hang out with Serena. She had been busy with traveling around the world, which was something that I knew she had always wanted to do ever since we were little. If I could have watched the look on his face as I left this morning without him, I swore I could have laughed and never stopped because he knew once I stood for something, I stood for it. Once I met up with Serena, we pretty much fell back in to old habits of the girlie chit chat over brunch.

"So how are things? With the whole aftermath?" Serena asked

"The aftermath as in losing the baby?" I asked as I played with my straw trying to avoid eye contact so that I wouldn't cry

"Yeah. I'm sorry B" Serena said as she rubbed my hand

"No, its okay. I mean I was bad in handling it when I first got out of the hospital. Humphrey had to literally force me to deal with it, but I've dealt with it and I'm in a good place now" I told her

"Do you have any idea as to who did this?" Serena asked me and I should be more than willing to tell her, but I know that she still has a sense of loyalty to Dan

"No. I have no clue" I lied. I can't take that chance of him finding out, he's managed to get things back on track with his father so I can't bring this up again

"I just wish they would do something to find out, so the person who did this would suffer the way you have" Serena sighed "I mean its unfair that someone can do this to you and just leave" she said

"I agree, but what can I do" I sighed as I took a sip of my drink

"Have you heard from Chuck?" Serena asked

"Nope" I quickly replied before I took a moment to think "Okay, it does have me a bit worried that he hasn't called because the last time he magically disappeared…" I said before Serena laughed

"And then blackmailed you into breaking up with Dan, me finding out about your secret affair, then you going on a mind warp where it involved you attempting to marry him" Serena laughed "I'm starting to love our sense of innovated drama" she continued to tease

"I know, we never have simple drama. We have that movie type of drama, where it takes two hours for us to do something" I laughed

"Then the sequel to put the bad guy away for good" Serena laughed

"I miss those days" I sighed "Well sort of" I told her

"How are things with Dan and you?" Serena asked "My mother told me about the tense times between Jenny and you" she said

"Oh, between who?" I asked "Jenny and me? Or Dan and me?" I then asked

"Both, but by your tone I guess I should ask about both" Serena said observing my tone

"Yes, very much both" I told her "Jenny, I can't really repair that damage, so I just encourage Dan to be a brother to his sister. Dan on the other hand, very much in the dog house as they come to call it" I said

"Why?" Serena asked

"Because he was acting like an ass last night" Blair said "We went out to dinner and his credit card got declined, so I paid for the dinner….which lead to him acting like an insecure ass, who made a big deal out of nothing" she said

"Oh, so you had the money problem" Serena concluded

"Yes, we had the money problem. Why did you with him?" I asked

"Uh, yes" Serena replied "I just usually adjusted to the Brooklyn lifestyle which was amazing, but the best way to avoid it is to….avoid it" she said

"Why should I avoid it?" I asked "I mean I have money, I never made any apologies for that, nor will I" I said

"And that's the reason why you will continue to have this problem with him" Serena laughed

"I'm not going to baby his ego, I mean it sucks that he is having a hard time on his job but I'm not his punching bag" I told her

"So what is your plan?" Serena asked

"My plan is to be supportive but not be abused" I told her "I love him, but he's got to suck this up" I said

"Okay, there you go….the plan has been formed" Serena laughed

"What do you think I should do?" I asked

"I just think you see things from his side a bit on the money deal" Serena said

"I do. S, I'm not as high maintenance as I used to be. I even got on him for not grocery shopping the other day, I have become more domesticated than anything" I declared

"Look, you clearly know what to do, so just do what you feel in necessary" Serena said

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Waldorf really made it a point to get her point across, I have to say I'm not surprised because she is quite the stubborn woman. Last night, I viewed my words as just that, words….but after sleeping on the floor last night in the guest room, I'm realizing my words hurt more than I realized in more than one way. I guess a part of me is just so frustrated because I want to be financially secure, and with my job getting more difficult these days, it just feels like everything is stacking up against me. For the first time I thought I was finally living the life, living the dream as they call it but now I just feel like it could be slipping away. I'm still paying for the impromptu trip to France and Italy on top of my rent, so that leaves me with a few hundred dollars but not enough to wine and dine. Everything just seems to be getting to me and I want to shield her away from that stuff so she doesn't have to deal with my shortcomings, but its getting more difficult when clients, such as Rich Garmon, are being taken away. Meeting up with my dad down at the pier, I was a little glad to hang out with him because I have come to enjoy our connection these days. It sucks that it took a tragedy to bring us back together but I'm glad he's back in my life. Having your father in your life is always a bonus is how I look at it as.

"Next round is on you" I told him as I finished up my beer

"Not the way your drinking it. Maybe you should slow up" Rufus laughed at me "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked

"Just the fact that work is becoming a pain" I sighed "I lost another possible writer" I told him

"Sorry about that" Rufus replied

"Don't be, I mean clearly the magazine isn't as appealing as I thought. Maybe I need to accept the fact that I need to do more" I said

"What more can you do?" Rufus asked "I mean you've logged in long hours, so what more can you do?" he asked

"I know right, but I just wish that I could find a way to save this magazine but now it seems like there is no light at the end of the tunnel" I told him "Then I took it out on Blair" I sighed

"Trouble in paradise?" Rufus asked

"No…well, trouble for me. I took it out on her because this Brad guy won't catch the damn hint that she's not interested, so he keeps sending her lavish gifts" I told him

"And you fear that you won't be able to give her that stuff" Rufus concluded "Do you think you could give her that stuff? I mean really?" he asked

"I want to, but that's not the basis of our relationship. Blair isn't like that, but I just want the satisfaction of saying that I gave her that or I can get that for her" I told him "But instead she just told me that she can buy her own crap for herself…basically the empowered woman speech" I then added

"The Upper Eastside woman, I've heard it myself" Rufus laughed to himself

"How do you deal when it comes to Lilly?" I asked him

"I just smile" Rufus said as we both laughed "You just have to understand your role in the relationship, if you want to be the big spender then you'll constantly feel insecure, but if your main focus is to be her friend and be the one she needs….then you'll settle into it" he said

"Wow, I'm surprised you gave sound advice on my relationship….to Blair Waldorf" I laughed

"It's taken me some time to get used to the two of you…do I wish you were with someone else….kind of, but I don't want to lose my son over it" Rufus said

"I respect that dad" I smiled "I think it even helped Blair to know that you were there for us during our grieving of Nano" I told him

"Nano?" Rufus asked

"We named our unborn child, it helped with our grieving" I told him as he quickly began to occupy his hands

"Why would you?….I'm just trying to understand it" Rufus laughed to himself "I mean its not funny, but I've never heard of that" he said

"We were just talking about it and we came up with the name nano" I told him "Look, I know its weird but it helped. I mean I really think she's dealing with this and she's moving past this" I said "In fact, its getting around to that point where we could…you know, now" I muttered

"Excuse me?…are you actually sharing that information with me now?" Rufus laughed as he was surprised I was divulging that information

"Well, I can't talk about it with Eliot because he's like a brother to me. Perry isn't exactly in the best emotional state to talk about that, so it leaves you…my dad. Look I'm just happy we're on good terms again and that we've both moved past all the crap" I smiled

"Yeah, well…family has to stick together" Rufus smiled

"That's right, family has to stick together. I guess dealing with the loss of the baby and everything has helped me see that my little family is strong, and that I should feel really good with what Waldorf and I have built….which has made me realize that I was….an ass last night" I began to laugh to myself

"There you go, you were an ass" Rufus laughed "And I don't think its weird…naming your child" he told me

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't, if anything I felt like you were the only person who would understand" I said softly as we both just shared a moment of silent understanding

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

My brunch with Serena had served an effective purpose as I thought of numerous ways to make Humphrey suffer. Serena was all pro understanding, which explains her failed relationships, but I can't allow him to get away with it. Okay, I know its becoming a bit repetitive that I keep saying it but that's just how upset I am with him. The nerve of him to make me think that having money is such a bad thing….okay, well he didn't make me think that, but I felt it and he caused me to feel it. To be honest, I'm a little happy that we're fighting over something so stupid because it just reinforces that we can be normal again…hell, that were are normal again. With everything happening with Nano, things just felt so tense that I was either depressed one moment or crying the other moment, so to be mad and scheming to bring Humphrey to his knees is a welcomed change. Opening the door, I wasn't too surprised to see that he had beat me home but he looked pathetic, so I guess he was ready to cave in. For the first few moments, I just acted as if I hadn't even known he was there, just going about my own business without a care in the world. Making myself some tea to drink, I could see that he was thinking to himself on how he should approach, which was kind of funny because lets face it….he's screwed either way. Takes him all of five minutes to get it, and here he comes. Taking a seat at the counter, he just looks on at me as I squeeze the juice of the lemon into my tea.

"How was brunch today?" Dan asked

"It was good" I replied

"That's good. Did Serena say what she was up to?" Dan asked

"Nothing new, just being Serena" I told him

"That's…that's not informative" Dan sighed

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll be sure to be more…" I began to say before he quickly realized that he messed up by that statement so he was doing all he could to take it back

"No, no, no. I'm sorry" Dan quickly apologized "Look, I was just trying to start conversation" he said

"What a surprise?" I said sarcastically "Why do you need to start a conversation? Just talk" I told him

"Because me starting a conversation with you involves admitting something that I know your going to enjoy" Dan sighed

"And that would be?" I asked

"It would involve me admitting that I was wrong the other night" Dan replied

"That's really not a shocker, you should be use to it by now" I quickly replied as I took my tea into the living room with him following behind

"Somehow, I knew you would say that" Dan replied as he flopped down on the sofa next to me "Can we kiss and make up?" he asked trying to push his puckered lips on to me

"Clearly you've lost your mind" I laughed to myself as I took a sip from my drink

"So is this going to be a talk it out situation?" Dan asked

"Unfortunately, yes" I told him "Explain yourself" I then instructed

"I guess everything at work is starting to get to me, and not being able to pay for dinner just really made me upset then with the Brad guy sending you all those gifts….it just tipped things over for me" Dan replied

"So you think I need to be wined and dined now?" I asked

"I know you don't, but I'd like to. I want to give you that stuff and not have to worry about money" Dan said

"Humphrey, clearly I'm not with you for money…" I said before he let out a sigh of frustration and attempted to get up, but I was quick enough to stop him so that he wouldn't move "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I told him

"If your going to poke fun then we might as well end the conversation" Dan pouted

"I won't…I was just trying to balance the banter in" I said "Look, I love you. If you were poor, then I'd love you. If you were rich, then I'd love you. I love you through good and bad….I think that's a statement I've come to accept since I do plan on marrying you one day" I told him

"You wanna marry me?" Dan asked as he played with my finger as he wore that stupid grin on his face

"Yes, I'd like to marry you….but clearly I'd have to pay for the wedding so…" I joked before he began to tickle me

"Okay, okay. I get the point" Dan laughed "Look, for now on I will leave work at home and not let it effect how things are with us" he said

"That sounds like a plan" I smiled "You see, I do like this whole being right thing…it makes me feel so empowered" I laughed

"I bet it does" Dan laughed as he got up from his seat on the sofa and headed into the kitchen to look at the take out menu "Since I can't afford to take you out as of now, how about we order a pizza and I splurge by getting you the breadsticks" he said

"You see, I can't wait to embrace my breadstick future with you. Get a girl some cheesy breadsticks, and I'll know we'll last forever" I declared as he just laughed

"All right, cheesy breadsticks, I got the point" Dan laughed as he picked up the phone and began to look on at what he was going to order. I was glad that it wasn't a long drawn out conversation because I really was craving those cheesy breadsticks, just as I was lamenting my victory, I quickly got a text message on my cell phone. Leaning forward, I thought it would be some random message that Serena sent to let me know what she was doing, but it seemed to be something far more valuable. Opening the message, I nearly bowled over in shock as the picture revealed Jenny, Rich Garmon, Chuck, and Ross together at dinner. What the hell was Jenny doing with Chuck? Better yet….what was she doing with Rich?

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself as I looked on "Jenny, what the hell are you up to?" I asked myself as my mind began to churn with possible reasoning.


	32. West Coast vs East Coast

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I've been occupied with ending From the Beginning then Second Time Around. I did want to finish this story off, but I only managed to go piece by piece when it came to writing it. Just want to let you know that there will only be one more chapter of Uptown Girl, and it will deal with DAIR as far as their life after or more into the future, so it will fun. Thank you all so much for reading this story. Uptown Girl was really my first story ever that got me over 100 reviews then to 200 reviews, so I hold this story dear to me as a writer because the positive reviews that have made it possible for me to go on to have the confidence to write more Dan/Blair stories such as From the Beginning and Second Time Around. I will be adding a new Dair story to the mix soon, so look out for that as well as Second Time Around if you need your Dair fix. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll have the final chapter up by the end of this week. **

**Chapter Thirty Two- West Coast vs. East Coast**

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Finding out that Jenny was involved with Chuck in some way shape or form, that really pissed me off. I mean, who purposely helps ruin their own brother. I had half the mind to tell Dan, just to let it be known that I knew she was up to no good when she first came back into town, but I couldn't exactly pop out the bubbly on that occasion. No, this time I had to seriously think about what I was going to do. That's how you know Humphrey has taken an effect on me, when I start to think then plot or even think before acting. I would never tell him this because I don't want him thinking he was the light in my tunnel or whatever saying fits this moment. After a few hours of seriously thinking about what I should do, I found myself stopping off to buy a few gotcha outfits for my visit that I had to have with little Humphrey. Maybe I shouldn't say little Humphrey, that's kind of a throw back memory of baby Nano. Well, anyways, I'm on my way to see Jenny and I do have to admit that it feels good to do a whole you've been caught confrontation, but I won't get the same thrill out of it like I used to. Coming up to the door at the swanky hotel, I've got to say that I'm truly impressed that Chuck has gone to such lengths to house her. Opening the door after one knock, Jenny was in for quite a shock to see me standing there.

"Good morning" I smiled at her while she looked back at me in complete and utter confusion

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked me before I just made my way inside "Uh, I didn't invite you in" she replied as she closed the door behind her

"I don't expect you to, for the obvious reasons. I just wanted to stop by to talk to you about….what the hell are you thinking!" I said trying to be polite, but I just realized that I had to get down to business with her

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked

"I'm talking about you and Chuck, again" I pointed out to her

"That's disgusting" Jenny replied as she walked past me to head over into the kitchen

"It was good enough for you to lose your virginity to him" I quickly fired back

"That's about the only thing we have in common. Wait, at least I was in a bed….a limo doesn't exactly scream class, now does it" Jenny said making an attempt to get under my skin

"Really? That's the only thing you've got. Like I haven't heard that. You're about a few years late with that punch line" I told her as I took a seat on the sofa while pouring herself a cup of coffee. I guess that whole coffee addiction runs in all of the Humphrey members

"How long is this going to last? I do have work to get to" Jenny groaned

"I'm sure Chuck can wait, I mean that is the job that you returned for. Let's see, he's wining and dining you, so….you've got a promotion. Tell me how are the benefits in the betrayal department?" I asked

"Look who's become delusional" Jenny laughed

"I've got pictures, so let's retry that answer" I quickly replied before she took a moment to access if I was bluffing

"It's not what you think" Jenny sighed

"I think it looks exactly what I think. You're screwing over your own brother!" I told her

"Because of you" Jenny said

"Now who's delusional. Why is it so important to get back at me?….you're the one who slept with Chuck while I was with him. I should be furious with you" I said

"And you were, I believe I was banned from New York City. I wouldn't have abided by those rules if I knew you'd go after Dan as your next victim" Jenny said

"Trust me, going after Dan had nothing to do with you. So you can save that reasoning for your father" I said not buying that excuse "Grow up" I then added

"You've got a lot of nerve to talk" Jenny scoffed at me

"Yes, I have grown up because every part of me thinks that you should have been dealt with the time you stepped foot in New York. Dan has missed you, and you being back has him happier than I've ever seen him…he's got that goofy smile painted on his face all the time. The other day, I deleted Citizen Kane out of Netflix and he was all calm with that stupid smile on his face. So I've grown up to realize that these childish games are stupid, when they only hurt the people around us" I told her

"I bet you really feel proud for saying that" Jenny said as she clapped for me sarcastically "I mean, that speech was bound to impress everyone that we know because once again you play the victim and me as the villain" she said

"Because you are. In this scenario, you're the bad person" I told her

"I'm trying to protect my brother" Jenny replied

"By ruining his place of work? This is his job, not his relationship, this is what pays the bills for him" I pointed out to her hoping she'd realize how stupid she sounded by saying that

"I don't care about the writing, if Dan loses the company then you'll go as well. You don't do poor well, and we all know that. As soon as his careers goes down the toilet, then you're true colors will show" Jenny reasoned

"Wow, it sounded even more pathetic the second time around" I laughed to myself "Look, Chuck…he's using you. Chuck can care less about Dan…" I said before she interrupted

"I wonder why?" Jenny said trying to prove a point

"I'm fully aware of the why, but you've got to realize that Chuck will walk whomever to get what he wants, including you" I told her "So whatever deal you have….end it" I then said

"End things with Dan" Jenny then said

"You know, you're whole purpose for doing this is to prove that I'm bad for him. The funny thing is that the only person that is bad for him is you at this point" I told her as I got up from my seat on the sofa

"I love my brother" Jenny told me

"Then start acting like it" I replied before I walked over to the door "End things with Chuck for your own good" I told her

"Or else what?" Jenny asked before I turned to look at her

"There's no threats, you're a grown woman. Along with being a grown woman come consequences, and I don't think Dan will take kindly to learning this information" I said

"So what? You're going to spin this to him" Jenny asked

"There's nothing to spin, you're screwing him over all on your own…pretty self explanatory to me" I said before I opened the door to leave

"What's your game?" Jenny quickly asked me before I stopped in my tracks "I mean, why Dan?….why not Chuck?" she asked

"I do love Chuck, but I'm in love with Dan. That's why" I told her without even having to look at her before I finally left the room.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Coming off these elevators, I remember I used to feel like some big shot that would hold the briefcase and everything. Now I just feel like a guy holding an unnecessary accessory to make myself feel all important. Heading over to my office, I have to admit that a part of me was starting to feel like it was all slipping away. I mean next to my relationship with Blair, this job was my next great love because this is what I've always wanted to do. Putting my bag down on the chair, I walked over to the great window view that I had in my office and just began to look out at the city. This view is amazing, I mean this is just a beautiful view that I'm growing more and more sad that I might have to leave this. Just as I was throwing my own pity party, I heard a knock come to the door. Turning around, I wasn't too surprised to see Perry standing there since this was around the time that he came by. With a bag an oversized bag of Skittles in hand, he came in and flopped down on the sofa, then he opened up his bag of Skittles and began to munch away at them. Walking over to join him over in the sitting area, I could only imagine what he was about to say.

"I think its official, we have officially lost the magazine" Perry sighed

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be melodramatic?" I began to question him

"I have a bag of Skittles, ready to divulge at any point. It's clearly time for me to be melodramatic" Perry replied

"What happened now?" I then asked

"Uh, have you not been paying attention for the past couple of months. Every possible writer that we could pull is going over towards Ross's magazine" Perry quickly replied

"I've been present, I just though we were keeping a positive attitude" I told him

"Positive attitude has gone out of the window, I'm in the panic mode now" Perry told me

"I'm in the stay positive mode" I told him "You should think like that, it'll take you far" I then added

"What's with the whole positive?….before you were like the leader of the pity party, now you're my opposition" Perry asked before a smile quickly came to my face

"Not sure I can divulge such information" I laughed as I got up from my seat to head over towards the window

"Please, don't tease. It drives me crazy, when men play games" Perry groaned "Just tell me, I need something to talk about other than my depressing personal and professional life" he sighed

"Depressing? You're a millionaire, who can buy anything he wants at the drop of a dime" I quickly replied not buying that statement

"Yes, money can supply the satisfaction of spur of the moment decisions. Failure can stick with you" Perry said "So please, tell me your news or whatever your giddy about?" he asked

"Tonight….tonight I can do it" I hesitantly told him

"Okay, I'm going to pretend to understand what you're talking about? What are you talking about?" Perry asked

"Tonight, Waldorf is finally able to engage in sexual activities" I smiled

"I thought she all ready got the go ahead?" Perry asked

"She did, but she still felt kind of funny…I mean we did other things but we hadn't quite gotten down to the…." I began to say before he interrupted

"The actual grind" Perry answered

"Yes, the actual grind. Well, she saw the doctor last week….she's got the green light to do the do" I smiled

"That's great. I mean now I get to listen to your active sex life, while mine is put on hold" Perry replied

"I thought you wanted me to tell you the news, you just gave me the whole speech of telling you" I said finding him confusing

"I know, I know. You just…you've got it. You've got it all, even the freaky sex life" Perry said

"That's the point, I wasn't having the freaky sex life for a certain time period. I had a non-existent sex life for a couple of weeks" I siad

"But you have a person to have the non-existent sex life with" Perry pouted

"Okay, what is this really about? I feel like you're on a different spree of emotions now. You want to know the news, then you don't because it reminds you of your not so sex life, what is it?" I asked

"You!" Perry replied as he threw a Skittle over in my direction

"What about me!" I declared

"I'm losing you. I'm losing you, like I lost my boy toy, and my sex life. You have the sex life and I have nothing" Perry replied

"What are you talking about?" I asked still a bit confused as he got up from the sofa to pull out an envelope that he had in his jacket to hand to me

"The Times, they want you…along with everyone else on this planet" Perry griped as I looked stunned by the envelope before I eventually thought to read the paper inside

"You're just now telling me about this!" I told him

"I was having a Skittle moment" Perry replied as I read the paper to see that I was being offered a job from the Los Angeles Times "What do you think?" he asked

"I think you should have told me this first" I told him before I hit him on the arm

"Okay, I should have. Again, the Skittles though" Perry reasoned as a moment of silence came between us "But Editor, that's big. That sounds all fancy like" he winked

"Editor, I've never been an editor. I just write" I told him

"You've been an editor, you just don't know that you've been an editor" Perry said

"What does that even mean?" I asked him

"It means that you have no excuse as to why you don't qualify" Perry told me

"What should I do?" I asked "I mean this job is all I've ever known, so what should I do?" I asked him hoping he would guide me

"Do you really have to ask? You go, Dan. You go and don't look back" Perry told me

"But what about the positive?" I asked

"The positive is turning into a negative, and you're too good for a negative situation" Perry said

"And Eliot? Do they want him?" I asked as he shook his head no "I can't just leave without him. I said that I would help Eliot and guide him" I reasoned

"Eliot needs to be a kid. He has more than enough money to go to college at whatever school he prefers. Eliot will be taken care of, even if I have to see to that myself" Perry said

"No, I can't flake out on you. You gave me this chance, and I owe it to you to try" I began to reason

"You owe it to me to be a successful writer, and that….that will lead you to success" Perry said "Take the job" he said as all I could do was just think about what this could all mean.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

After my little talk with Jenny, I have to admit that I was feeling all do gooder inside. I guess this is how Dan feels, when he is plagued with doing the right thing. I'm not exactly a bad person, but being plagued with a conscience was something I never had a problem with until I met…well me. Humphrey just kicked that into high gear, where I start to care and wonder about what others are thinking or what they will think. Work is beyond amazing now, our upcoming issue has my fingerprint all over it. Stefano and Epperly are looking forward to it, talk about pressure when you have higher ups waiting to see your product. Though I was loving the issue, the amount of stupid questions that I was getting from the other girls were at a record high, so much that I'm thrilled to finally go to lunch with Humphrey. Meeting him at the café that was midway for the both of us, we both had become well known that we didn't really have to say anything because the waitress all ready knew. Humphrey looked a little strange, he seemed like he was basket full of nerves.

"What's wrong with you? You look all blotchy and constipated, did you eat those dried apricots again?" I asked him

"No, I didn't eat the apricots again" Dan replied "Are you going to eat your salad?" he asked as he began to poke at my food

"Uh, I was going to. You've successfully ruined that though" I told him as he continued to stuff his face with my food "Humphrey, eat your own food" I said slapping his hand away from my plate

"You eat my food all the time" Dan protested

"Okay, the over eating. Now I know something is up. What's going on?" I asked him

"I talked to Perry today" Dan told me

"Now I know why you're all blotchy and constipated" I began to laugh

"I got a job" Dan blurted out, breaking my laughter

"You got a job? I thought you had a job, wait…did you lose the magazine?" I asked

"No, I have my current job. Then I have this job" Dan said before he showed me a piece of paper from the Los Angeles Times

"An editor" I read "They offered you a job" I replied happily for him "Dan this is amazing" I told him before I leaned forward to give him a quick kiss

"Yeah, yeah" Dan shrugged

"Why are you not happy about this?" I asked him

"Because Eliot didn't get an offer, and Perry seems to think that magazine won't make it" Dan told me

"Does Eliot know?" I asked

"I told him, but I still want to find another option" Dan sighed "I don't want to just assume that he's going to be well taken care of" he then said

"And what makes you think that he won't be?" I asked

"Because, Eliot isn't going to just do the college thing. Eliot is going to do whatever he wants, and college won't be one of them" Dan said

"So you think, Eliot could be the….yeah, he's not the college type" I said trying to defend Eliot, but in the long run, even I had to admit that he was "So what are you going to do?" I then asked

"I'm going to do what is best" Dan replied

"What does that mean?" I asked "What is best?" I then asked

"It means what is best. Me taking this job will mean that I'm accepting defeat, and I don't want to accept defeat" Dan said

"How is it defeat, when you've got another option for you?" I asked him

"I get the option, I really do. I just think you've got to look at the overall picture" Dan told me

"I get the overall picture, and I get that this is what you've worked for. This is your opportunity, and you deserve this" I told him as I grabbed for his hand "This is your shot" I told him hoping that he would hear me loud and clearly

"I know. I know" Dan said before he leaned in to give me a quick kiss as he let out a sigh "I just don't want to let the magazine go or admit that it's over" he said

"And that's admirable, but the magazine is what got you this shot. In a way, the magazine is repaying you for what you've done" I said

"Repaying me?" Dan laughed as he asked me

"Yes, and I'm sure you've thought of other things besides the job offer. Went through my phone at work, and I came across an interesting memo" I said as I took my phone out to show him the memo "Get it on. Scheduled for six. Really?" I then told him as he just laughed

"Six sounds about right" Dan joked

"What about dinner? Are you even planning on taking me out?" I asked

"Of course, I'm planning on making my gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for you" Dan laughed

"You're hilarious" I teased "If you even plan on getting me into bed, then you're gonna have to wine and dine me. I need effort, I need romance, not a memo note booty scheduling" I told him

"Romance? We've been nothing but romantic for the past few weeks" Dan reasoned

"Then this shouldn't be hard for you" I said before I took one of his chips to munch on as I leaned in "I'll be expecting big things from you, Humphrey. Impress me" I told him before I gave him a quick kiss then got up from the table to throw away my trash

"So I just get nothing for good behavior?" Dan asked as I just laughed at him

"Wine and dine" I told him as I opened the door then turned to look at him "Congrats" I said giving him a wink before I left the café to head back to work. I was excited for him, I really was, but as I was heading back to work, I couldn't help but feel this sadness inside of me. I couldn't describe it, but it just felt like it was gnawing at me.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Wine and dine. I've been wining and dining. I mean I understand the logic, but I've been doing that. Okay, I'm not complaining. I love the girl, I honestly do, and she deserves to get the whole wine and dine deal. Okay, well a part of me is complaining because I have been good. I have been the model boyfriend, when it comes to understanding. I guess I just miss the feeling of us being intimate in that way again, our intimacy has been heightened due to losing the baby and her recovery from the accident, so I've come to appreciate that we're more than just sex. I'm glad that we took the time to get reacquainted with our relationship and each other because now I just feel like we're at the point where we're supposed to be. Though I had spent most of my time thinking about the job offer in Los Angeles, I did hear the message loud and clear on what Waldorf was telling me. Talking with Eliot, he was yet another proponent that told me to move forward and go west. I'm not sure what to do in all of this, I just want to put my efforts towards something. Stopping by the penthouse, I felt the need to really bounce some ideas off of my dad so that I could get his take on things. I have to say, it feels good to have that feeling again of being able to go see my dad like nothing.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Rufus asked as he finished up making a sandwich in the kitchen

"I thought I could stop by and talk to you. Are you busy?" I asked as I walked over towards him

"No, I was just going to relax and watch some television" Rufus smiled before I leaned forward to grab a half of his sandwich

"I'm glad you said that" I laughed as I took a bite of the sandwich, knowing that he was looking at the sandwich "So I have good news, and some bad news" I began to tell him

"First of all, never start off a conversation like that. Ease the bad news in, but give me the good news" Rufus told me

"I got a job offer, here comes the easing….in Los Angeles" I told him

"That's great Dan" Rufus smiled excitedly "What's bad about that?" he asked

"You mean besides the fact that I'd be walking away from the magazine I helped start, that'd be the bad news" I replied

"But this is the Los Angeles Times, you've wanted a gig like this" Rufus said

"I know, which makes it such a hard decision" I told him

"Is it hard because you're leaving behind something you created or hard because you'd be leaving behind Blair?" Rufus asked as I just looked at him

"I didn't exactly think of it that way, but I guess that's why I'm dragging my feet a bit" I shrugged "I hate failing, you know this. This magazine is my life, but writing is everything to me. I know in my heart of hearts that Los Angeles is where I should be headed" I sighed

"And where might the but be in this?" Rufus then asked

"But I love the girl, and the girl works in New York" I told him

"What does Blair think?" Rufus asked "You know about the east coast, west coast thing going on in your relationship?" he asked

"She's happy for me. She see's the opportunity" I said "I don't think its really registered to her that I'd be leaving" I then said

"Has she given you any indication that she wants you to stay?" Rufus asked

"Nope, no indication" I replied

"If the love you have for each other is strong, then I'm sure it will last with the distance" Rufus said

"And if it isn't? then she'll run off with Chuck Bass into the figurative sunset" I then said

"Maybe, maybe not" Rufus replied "But if the relationship is strong than the sunset and other clichés wouldn't matter" he said

"The clichés always matter" I replied

"I guess what I'm trying to say is go after your dream. Dreams are something we take for granted" Rufus said "If its meant to be with Blair, then its meant to be, but go to Los Angeles" Rufus told me

"So Los Angeles?" I turned to ask once more just to clarify what his answer was

"Go west my boy, go west" Rufus smiled as I just laughed

"I might actually pick up a decent tan now that I'm in direct sunlight" I joked

"Or you could still get that tan where only the parts of you that are showing to the sun get tanned" Rufus replied

"Yeah, that'd be horrible" I laughed before my mind trailed off to thoughts of Blair "I laugh now, but I could possibly be losing the greatest relationship I've ever had" I told him

"Relationships aren't great, the person you're with is. You don't think a relationship is great when you're sleeping on the couch because you said something stupid over dinner and that happened to piss her off. You don't think a relationship is great when you're shelling out money to get the gift she's been hinting at for the past two months. No, those things are far from great but the person you do those things for….they're the greatest part in the relationship" Rufus said

"If it's meant to be?" I asked

"Then she'll wait for you, and you'll wait for her. That's if its meant to be" Rufus said "Don't put your life on pause for something that might not work, even though things are great…it still might not work" he said as I got lost in thought as what my dad was saying was truly registering to me.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

I'm glad to finally be out of the office. What am I saying? The office is my only sane place to retreat to. I've gone back and forth on how to handle all of this Humphrey deceit I've got going on, and usually I'd be plotting my revenge. I have to say that with the news of Humphrey landing that job in Los Angeles has me a little off kilter for a bit. I'm happy for him, I really am but I feel like he's leaving me. I know that he's not dumping me or ending our relationship, but I feel like he's taking out the biggest part of my day, and that's seeing him and being with him. I know there are times where I say I don't want to see him, but that's under the rare occasions. I literally can't think straight at this moment because the girlfriend in me had to push him towards his dreams, but the selfish part in me says you can't go to Los Angeles because you don't know how to give yourself a decent tan. Yes, I know. That's very shallow, but I'm about to see my boyfriend go off to the west coast, and I'm sure we'll come up with this stupid notion that a long distance relationship can last, but c'mon…do they really. Just as I'm driving myself insane with thoughts of Dan Humphrey, Serena comes up with her usual glow surrounding her. I'd think she was pregnant but I swear I think she probably had her tubes tied when she was sixteen. Taking a seat at the table, Serena busies herself with trying to figure out what she's going to eat, while I'm stuck still thinking how am I going to make my relationship work.

"B, what are you going to have?" Serena asks as she doesn't tear her eyes away from the menu

"Something leafy with a tea" I sighed

"Okay" Serena laughs to herself as she can tell something is up with me while she turns towards the waiter "We'll just have to raspberry vinagrette salads. Then one sparkling water…make it two, along with iced tea" she told her order to the waiter before the waiter left

"Raspberry does sound good" I sighed

"I'm glad" Serena replied as she mocked me "What's going on with you?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied

"B, you know I'm going to find out. So just tell me?" Serena asked

"Dan got a job at the Los Angeles Times" I told her as a smile quickly came to her face

"That's great" Serena smiled before she then got the bigger picture "Oh, wait. That's not great" she said

"No, it's great" I sighed not wanting to take away the accomplishment that Dan had reached "I just have to start looking at it as great" I then added

"Either it is or isn't it, which is it?" Serena asked me

"What do you think? Relationship wise, which option would be best for me?" I asked

"Well, it would suck for your relationship. Then again, I hope that you're supportive enough to at least fake happiness for career reasons" Serena smiled "I'm sorry B. I know how much you love him…surprisingly" she laughed as the waiter brought our food to the table. "Has he asked you to come with?" she then asked

"No" I huffed "Maybe that's why I'm upset. Humphrey has yet to even care what this will do to me" I then reasoned

"Yes, because he has to factor you in first when he hears amazing news like that" Serena laughed "I'm sure he's just caught up in the excitement and is realizing all that this means" she said

"No, I think he coffee loving ass is honestly going to leave me" I sighed

"So you think, but you have no actual evidence of that" Serena said

"He never asked me to go with him! That's pretty much self explanatory" I told her

"Okay, so if he does. Will you be able to join him?" Serena asked

"Uh, I have a job" I quickly replied unaware of how I was answering

"Point proven" Serena declared

"That's not the point. The point is that he's supposed to ask. Even if I can't go, he asks because in that moment he realizes that he wants me to be with him on this new journey. Him not asking is that he's realizing that he doesn't want me, and maybe we're not meant to be" I told her

"Okay, you've been thinking about this too much. You need a drink" Serena laughed

"No, I need to know what Humpty Humphrey is going to do about our relationship" I told her "I walked away from Chuck to be with him….albeit, I should have walked away years ago, but I still walked away from a guy that I've loved passionately for so long. He whisked me off to Italy and had the whole beautiful ceremony…" I began to list

"Don't forget he wrote a book about you. That's pretty romantic" Serena added

"Point being, Humphrey's ass needs to man up and dump me to my face. I refuse to be one of those naïve girls that thinks it going to work out, when all we're doing is being polite on not trying to be the first one to call it quits" I said

"So what's the plan?" Serena asked

"I'm going to ask him. Flat out, no beating around the bush, just pure honesty from the both of us" I said

"And what would you like him to do?" Serena asked "I mean if you're going to be so honest and all, what will you be honest about?" she asked

"The fact that I don't want to be strung along" I told her "That's reasonable" I then defended the answer

"Yes, very reasonable" Serena laughed "Maybe you should think about what you're going to say before you make any hasty decisions" she said

"I should take him somewhere public, that way I can force an answer right then and there. Private places, he can romance me and string together words that sound plausible for not asking. Public, that's like think fast type of mode" I told her feeling as if I was slowly but surely losing my mind

"Wow" Serena said looking at me with that weirded out expression on her face "Do you honestly think he meant to do that? I mean I don't think he's secretly plotting to break up with you" she said

"But you don't know that" I said "Look, I want to believe that all is fine, but I've invested too much in this relationship to have him….just up and leave" I told her

"Then tell him that, don't put him in a situation or even yourself where you don't get what you searched for" Serena said

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Waldorf is acting weird, I mean she is literally acting weird to me. This morning, I woke up and she suggested that we should build something. That on its own was strange because she doesn't like to build anything that she can just pay someone else to do, but she swears up and down that she's in the mood to build something. Not quite sure what we're going to be building or if I'll even survive doing anything physical with her beyond our usual sexual activities, which she conveniently decided to skip out on last night. I have no idea what I've done, but I hope that I can be back in her good graces by tonight. The car ride was pretty silent, which was shocking after the morning, but since we're riding to Ikea of all places…yeah, this is just a mind trip for me. Maybe I should start thinking of things that I've done so I can have a bit of a clue so that I won't be completely caught off guard. We don't have an anniversary coming up, so I'm good on that front. I didn't say anything about weight or looks in general because I think I'm the last person to even take it there. I'd ask by now, but I have this strange feeling like I'm supposed to just know by now and not insult her with the obvious fact that I don't know. I really can't believe we're in Ikea of all places. This is the last place I'd ever think we'd be. What the hell are we going to buy to build? Everything in my penthouse is basically put together all ready. Just as I'm really over thinking the simple concept of being in Ikea with Waldorf, she suddenly turns to face me. I'm thinking that I've finally reached the boiling point of not apologizing for this unknown thing that I've done, but nothing yet.

"Okay, do it. If you're planning on doing it, just do it now" Blair said

"What are you talking about?" I asked still more confused than ever

"You know what I'm talking about Humphrey. It's the reason you've been al weird since last night" Blair replied

"I've been weird. You're the one who's been weird. You never liked Ikea or building in general" I told her

"Well, a girl can change her mind. I'm dating you, so apparently I've changed my mind a few times" Blair pointed out

"That's nice to hear" I laughed

"Don't laugh. This is no cause for laughter, this is the part where you admit the truth. Admit what you really want" Blair said

"And that would be?" I asked

"Just admit it, stop dragging things out Humphrey. I'm a big girl, I can take it" Blair told me "Fine, I'll start us off" she said just as I began to notice that the attention was shifting towards us in the store "Are you taking the job in Los Angeles?" she asked

"Yes" I hesitantly admitted

"See, we're done with phase one. You're accepting the job that places you in Los Angeles, and me in New York" Blair clapped for me "Everyone, my boyfriend has just admitted that he is accepting the job in Los Angeles" she announced as people began to look at us

"Blair, can we talk….privately?" I asked under muttered breath

"No. I don't want to talk privately because I want you to feel comfortable with saying what it is that you need to say because clearly you've made up your mind on something huge in the span of one day" Blair said "I mean you went away for a year, unsure about our relationship. Los Angeles Times comes up and you know all of sudden" she said

"You told me to take the job" I told her

"Yes, I did" Blair agreed "But I was speaking girl code" she then said

"And here I thought you were speaking like a supportive girlfriend" I replied sarcastically

"I was supportive…I'm supportive. I'm the most supportive person you've ever met" Blair replied

"Yeah, well it seems like you've phased on the support at this moment. So could we please just talk about whatever this is outside?" I asked her

"Again, no" Blair replied

"Why?" I asked "It's clear you need to tell me something" I said

"If you haven't figured it out by now….I mean Humphrey come on, take a guess" Blair said as she began to speak softly in a tone that let me know she was near tears

"I don't know what you want from me" I told her

"Did you ever ask her to go with you to Los Angeles Times?" One woman asked as she seemed to be intrigued with the drama that was my relationship with Waldorf

"Really? There are a lot things you can do in Ikea, does watching my crazed girlfriend count as one?" I turned to ask the mini viewers we were starting to attract

"Yes" They all said together as they showed no signs of leaving

"It's the truth" Blair replied as she moved towards me "You never asked" she then said "So that probably means that you won't, and that we'll eventually break up" she said

"And where did you get that notion from?" I asked her

"Long distance relationships don't work. Most importantly, I won't do one….I don't want a long distance relationship. I know that I promised to be true to you, but I thought that was when you're in the same city as me. I didn't sign up for a long distance relationship because I had this notion….I thought you'd always be here for me" Blair said

"And I will" I replied

"Not in L.A., you can't be here when you're there" Blair said

"Long distance relationship rarely make it" One woman chimed in

"Yeah, tried that. Never worked, but the sex was good" A guy said as the sex part did seem appealing but that was only because I haven't gotten any.

"So you've all ready thrown in the towel. That's it, we're done?" I asked her

"I love you. I'm happy that you got this shot, but I have to be realistic here. I have to be smart for the both of us, and we're not built to make a long distance relationship work" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Says who?" I asked

"Statistics" Everyone around us said

"The people have spoken" Blair replied "Even they don't think we'll make it" she said

"Since when do you listen to people?" I asked

"Since they're echoing what I all ready know" Blair said "Look, its okay. We gave it a try and it was great, but I'm not going to ask you to give up your dream" she said

"Waldorf, my dream is you" I told her

"That's sweet, but no…it's not" Blair replied

"Yeah, it really is" I said as I pulled out my phone to show her a picture that I had taken at the jewelry store

"Okay, a picture of a ring" Blair said not sure of what to make of the picture as a few women in the crowd became teary eyed

"I didn't think this would happen like this because I had it all mapped out on what I was going to do, but you never were one to be patient. So I'll just throw out the plan and go with my gut" I told her "I've done this before, but that was because I was about to lose you. I'm doing this again because I can't imagine life without you" I said as I got down on one knee with my phone faced towards her so she could see the ring "Will you marry me?" I then asked as everyone began to get excited

"Wait, what?" Blair asked confused

"I've talked this over with a few different people, and they all said the same thing. I guess what made it so easy to say yes to Los Angeles was because it was for me, but what made this so easy was because…you're it for me as well" I told her

"And our previous bout of marriage, what about that?" Blair asked

"Okay, I'd like an answer. I'm kind of hurting down here….you know my knees are bad" I told her as a shooting pain came up my side

"But is this like a temporary ring to where we then decide we're not ready. I mean we've done this Humphrey, so this won't get you off because you happen to say a few nice things" Blair said

"This is real. This is me saying I want it official" I told her "I'm ready" I said

"But what about New York and Los Angeles, that's still very much an issue" Blair said

"Okay, well then the answer is no to Los Angeles. I want us to be married, I want that above everything else. I want to bicker and fight until we old and gray. I want you more than anything" I told her "So please, put me out of my misery and say something!" I then told her

"Oh, how cute. It's like a mini mixture of all the rings you've given me" Blair said as she leaned forward to look at the picture "Impressive touch on the diamonds…." she began to say before I interrupted

"Waldorf!" I told her

"Yes!" Blair jumped "I say yes. Yes, I will actually marry you this time" she said before I finally rose to my knees

"Finally" I sighed as I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss that was met by a thunderous applause

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Certainly didn't see marriage as a means to solve the problem at hand, but I'm kind of glad that I didn't see it coming. Ikea of all places. I was proposed to at Ikea and then in a bathroom, Humphrey knows how to pick the places. I know that the average person would still say that the same issue is still there, but I just feel like whatever happens we're going to be fine. I guess a part of me wanted to know that I was a permanent in Humphrey's life, that I was going to be the one constant no matter where we ended up. It doesn't hurt that I know a few people by the name of Elly, who have pulled some strings to put me on in an office in Los Angeles. Yeah, the stars are really starting to align for Humphrey and I. In some odd way, I kind of see that we were meant to be together. Can't say its been my picked fairy tale, but its perfect enough for me. I've got a wedding to plan because Humphrey and I want to make it official within the next three weeks before we leave for Los Angeles. Then we have to go house shopping because I don't think you can really do it up big in a penthouse in Los Angeles like you could in. Though I was becoming excited with the life I was about to begin with Humphrey, I knew there was one other thing that I had to take care of so that nothing could plague this joy I felt. Knocking on the door, Rufus opened the door surprised to see me standing on the other side of it. For a while we stood there a bit unsure of what we should say to each other, but I finally grew tired of this awkwardness and just decided to speak up.

"Dan and I are getting married" I told him as a look of surprise came over his face

"For real or….?" Rufus began to ask

"Yes, we're getting married within the next three weeks. The big move and all, we wanted it to be official" I told him

"What about your job here?" Rufus asked

"I got a job working for Elly and side job with Seventeen magazine as a consultant" I said

"Wow, I guess you've got a good string of luck" Rufus said not realizing what he had said "You know with the jobs" he said

"I knew what you meant" I replied "Look, I wanted to tell you that I know you hit me that day. You were the other driver" I told him as his eyes just bulged

"Blair…I…" Rufus began to say

"And I want to say that I forgive you" I told him causing him to look even more surprised and shocked to the point where tears came to his eyes

"Why are you doing this?" Rufus asked

"Because I love him. I love him that much that it's not worth punishing you for personal gain or vendetta" I said "I lost something far greater than whatever relationship I might have had with you, if you would've given me a chance. I lost a child, whether it was an embryo or not, that was my child" I told him

"And I will forever be sorry about that" Rufus cried

"Maybe so" I shrugged "But I don't care what this does to you. I need to forgive you for myself, so that I can be happy and live the life I want. So whatever Jenny has going on with Chuck, please….have her stop because we all know it won't end well with them" I said before a moment of silence came between us then I just finally turned to walk away

"Thank you. I know you didn't do it for me, but it means a lot to know you forgive me" Rufus said

"Yeah, well I guess we'll be family soon. Forgiveness will be key to that ever working" I told him

"And Dan?" Rufus asked

"If he finds out, it won't be because I told him" I said before I finally turned to walk away.

* * *

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

I'm getting married. I'm really getting married this time, and to Blair Waldorf of all people. I'm nervous, but I feel like this is something that I've always wanted to do since I began to realize how much Blair meant to me. It's like you can't pin point that exact moment where you know that this person could and will be the one for me, but I know that when I'm with Waldorf, I don't want to be anywhere else but with her. We could be doing nothing but watching television together and that's the only place I want to be is with her. Eliot was a bit shocked to hear the news, but he asked about love and what it all meant. I can't really say that I'm an expert at love, but I know when I'm in it. Perry made fun of the fact that I was no longer on the market, but I don't think I really put myself on the market to really be snatched up by anyone now that I think about it. Everything just falls into place. With all the excitement going on in my life, I wanted to be the first to tell Jenny about the recent developments so that she would feel included in all that was happening. Putting my hands in the pockets of my coat, I made my over towards Jenny as she stood looking out over the balcony. For a moment, Jenny reminded me of a time when things were so simple between us. A time where I was just her big brother and she was my little sister, a time where the big bad Upper Eastside was just a figment of our imagination that we had worked up in our minds. Walking up beside her, Jenny and I stood in silence for a moment as we just enjoyed the sounds of the city that we had both come to love before she turned to me with tears welled up in her eyes.

"Your leaving. You're really going to leave?" Jenny asked with tears welled up in her eyes

"Yeah. I've officially tapped out of New York" I tried to joke but it was far from funny to her "This day was bound to come" I told her

"No. You were supposed to stay. We always said that we would stay in New York" Jenny said

"Things have changed" I told her

"What? Like Blair?" Jenny asked "She's the only thing that's changed" she said

"Maybe, but she's not the reason I'm leaving" I sighed "I have a chance, a real good chance here" I told her

"You have a real good chance here, at home" Jenny said

"No, here in this place called home. I have Chuck Bass scheming to take me down, along with my sister helping him" I said as Jenny looked at me surprised "Yeah, one of the clients told me about you" I laughed to myself

"How long have you known?" Jenny asked

"Long enough to know that maybe New York isn't the home it used to be to me" I told her

"I only did that to make you realize that she won't stay with you. Blair isn't the girl for you, and I just wanted you to see that" Jenny said

"Well now you'll start to see her in a new light because I've asked her to be my wife" I told her "We're getting married in three weeks" I said

"What?" Jenny said in disbelief "You're joking right?" she asked me

"No. She's going to be my wife" I said

"So what? You're doing this because of what I did? Is this some sort of payback?" Jenny questioned

"No, this is me being happy and hoping that my baby sister will understand. This is me saying that nothing you do or have done has ruined my relationship" I told her

"Marriage? Dan, you're still young" Jenny said

"I'm in love" I said as tears welled up in my eyes

"But….Dan, you've got to be joking" Jenny tried to reason as it seemed that she was trying to convince herself before I walked towards her to pull her into a hug

"I'm always going to love you" I whispered to her

"You can't" Jenny cried

"Anything you need, I'll do my hardest to give to you. You're my baby sister and I love you" I continued to tell her as tears were falling from my eyes

"Don't go" Jenny cried

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that" I said in between the tears "I forgive you, and I love you" I told her before she finally pushed away from me

"I refuse to believe this. You can't. You're suppose to stay, you're suppose to be here" Jenny cried

"I want you there, so I hope you'll find it in your…" I began to say before she interrupted

"No. Don't ask me to come. I refuse to be there to watch. I'm not going" Jenny shook her head

"Well the offer still stands if you decide to change your mind" I said looking down at my hands hoping that I could get a hold of my emotions so that I wasn't crying like a baby in front of her

"This is goodbye then" Jenny said through the tears as I just looked up at her

"I guess this is" I replied.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

It hadn't taken long for Serena to put together a small gathering between family and friends down at the local bar. Count on S to spread the news through every social media possible. Word spread so fast that the bar that we were all supposed to meet up at was so pact that we ended up changing the location so that the gathering could remain small. I like a good party, but I'm pretty sure half the people in the bar thought I was a damn fool for marrying Dan. I mean lets face it, who would have ever pegged us as the ones that would end up getting married. Yeah, I know….it's taking me some time to get used to it as well, but I love him. The bar we ended going to happened to be the same dive bar that Rufus worked at, it was nice and small, if that even goes together now that I think about it. I knew that I would most likely plan another engagement party, but being here felt right. Celebrating with family and friends, not making a spectacle of it is what I wanted. Everyone tugged at Humphrey and I into different directions to where I felt like we would never get a chance to have some time to ourselves. Grabbing my moment when I got it, I pulled Humphrey into the corner so that we could talk.

"This is crazy" I laughed after I broke the kiss "Who would have ever thought" I told as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Never" Dan laughed to himself "But I'm glad we were both wrong" he smiled at me

"You doing okay Humphrey? You seem a little less Humphrey like" I asked as he tried to avoid eye contact with me

"Yeah, I'm doing good" Dan told me

"You sure?" I asked

"Just wish that Jen was here. My dad managed to come, but I really wish that Jenny would be here to celebrate this moment with me" Dan said

"Did you two have another fight about me?" I asked hoping that Jenny had wised up

"Yeah, but it was different this time" Dan sighed "I told her that I knew that I knew she was the one helping Chuck with sending clients over to Ross" he then said

"How'd you find out?" I asked

"Wait, you knew?" Dan asked noticing a less than shocked face on me

"I found out a couple days ago, but I went to talk to her about it. I hoped that I could talk sense into her and get her to stop, but it didn't work apparently" I sighed

"She's still adamant on the fact that we don't belong together" Dan said

"Do you believe it?" I asked

"I'm here, ain't I" Dan laughed

"Yeah, not a good answer" I laughed as he leaned in to give me a quick kiss

"Do you think that tonight we could possibly?…." Dan began to ask before I cut him off

"Not a chance in hell" I quickly replied

"Why not? I put a ring on your finger…permanently. I think I deserve something" Dan pouted

"You'll get it…on our wedding night" I smiled "I mean just think how good it will be, three weeks from now" I laughed

"You can't do that. Messing with sex can mess up a guys train of thought" Dan joked

"Well, I'm sure I'm worth you going crazy over" I smiled

"Yeah, you kind of are" Dan told me "I love you" he said

"And I love you" I said before I leaned in to kiss him.

**-Not Quite the End-**


	33. Me & My Uptown Girl

Chapter Thirty Three- Me & My Uptown Girl

**[The Wedding]**

(Dan's P.O.V.)

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I'm beyond nervous. I mean this is a big commitment I'm about to make to one person. I have to admit that in this moment the last person I thought I'd be pledging my life to would be Blair Waldorf of all people since she basically like to wreak havoc on it from the moment we've met. Something is up with my tie. I think it's the fact that I hate the color, but I'm not going to think about color schemes because then I'd just be finding random things to get hung up on. Maybe I should be finding random things to get hung up on, it beats worrying. Why am I worrying? I've wanted this for quite so long. I want to marry Blair. I want to pledge my next minute, next hour, next day, next month, next year, next decade, and last breath to her….wow, that's a lot to pledge to one person. What if this isn't right? What if we're moving too fast? I mean in the span of three weeks we've been going crazy trying to put together a wedding that we would both like….okay, well one that she would like, but still. I hate to say this, but maybe us getting married might be a mistake. Something just feels off with me, and I've never felt this way before. The only thing that is abnormal to me is the fact that I'm getting married. Oh, no….I can't go through with this. I can't get married. I could still run. No, I can't do that….Waldorf would find me and then kill me. I'd rather have a gruesome murder than be murdered by her. Does that even make any sense because in my mind it did. Now the music is playing. I guess this is it. I have no other option but to go now. I have to go out there and greet the guests all while hoping I don't take off running. Why do I feel this way? I should be happy and looking forward to this, but I just feel funny and weird.

** (Blair's P.O.V.)**

Dan Humphrey. I've been pinching myself to see if this is real, not because I'm the luckiest person in the world, but because I'm marrying the narrow minded ass face that is Dan Humphrey. Maybe this is a dream, and I'll wake up to realize that I'm Serena. Let's face it, she was the one that was suppose to marry Dan. Serena is his dream girl, always has been, and now I'm just the step in girl. Well, I'm actually the girl he just slept with to get over Serena. Wow, I should not be having these thoughts on my wedding day because the more I think about that uptight, moral driven, know it all, pompous ass….I get the urge to run and never come back. I would think that a part of me still had some fleeting feelings for Chuck, but I think more and more I don't even think Chuck is registering in this moment. I invited him to the wedding and he didn't bother to come, which isn't surprising because I don't think we're designed to deal with the moving on too well. I'd be more than thrilled to see him be happy. I want Chuck to fall in love, I want Chuck to love harder than he ever did with me because I know deep down he's more than he ever thought he can be. My mom keeps crying, I have half the mind to lock her in the bathroom because I can't afford to mess up this make up. Oh, crap. I had a Bridezilla moment, good thing I never said anything to her this whole day because if I did, I'm almost sure that I'd be in the next season of Bridezilla. I hate that show, that's just the latest form of abuse on others all while being dressed up. The music keeps playing, and the more I listen to it. The more I begin to realize that its getting down to the part where I have to go out. Do I have to go? I mean can't Dan and I just….can't we think about this a bit longer. I mean, why me? Why am I marrying Dan Humphrey and not Serena? I've seemed to forget the reasons. Crap, I have to leave now.

** (Dan's P.O.V.)**

Blair ate that seafood. Maybe she'll come down with a sudden bout of food poisoning, then we'll have more time to think about what we're doing here. I know, I know that's a horrible thing to think, but I'm running out of time here. I can see my days of being a bachelor fade away, and all I can do is watch it fade away. Perry keeps crying like a baby, I've never seen a grown man cry so much. I don't know whether to laugh or be sad as well because this is my single days leaving and me watching it go. My hearts racing a mile a minute. Maybe I'm having a panic attack. I should probably go to the hospital, I wonder if I could take a quick moment to gather myself before going through with this. I hope I can go through with this. What if I pass out? What if I forget what I'm supposed to say? What if some part of me realizes I'm still in love with Serena? What if some part of me isn't ready to make that commitment to someone? What if I'm not good enough to marry The Blair Waldorf?

**(Blair's P.O.V.)**

I ate that seafood. I just remembered….oh, wait. No, I didn't. What if I could have? That would have been a great reason to back out. I could have pretended to come down with the stomach flu, fake a good allergic reaction then explain to Humphrey why I couldn't make it down the aisle. I'm sure have to a few rounds of earth shattering sex, he'll forgive me and we could remain as we are. Serena looks so happy for me. That stupid bitch. It's her fault I'm in this situation. I shouldn't be marrying Dan Humphrey, she should be marrying him not me. I hate that I feel this way but seeing myself in the whole dress and the whole tear party that Dorota and my mother keep having. I'm bound to think that my life is doomed in the long run. A part of me wishes that something would happen that would cause this church to collapse…of course not hurting anyone in the process, but I'm not sure about this. The double doors. Holy Crap, there's the double doors that I have to go through that signals the end…I mean the beginning. Walking down the hall, I feel my heart racing a mile a minute and I just feel like I'm getting all these different scenarios racing in my head. No, no, no, no. They can't open the doors….I'm not…..I'm not sure. Just as I become guilt ridden with the fact that I'm not sure about what is about to happen or if I even want it to. The two men standing by the double doors open the doors, and then that was it. That was truly the end of my life as I know it.

**(Dan's P.O.V.)**

She's the reason why I'm here.

** (Blair's P.O.V.)**

He's my new life. He's the beginning. He's my fairytale. The happily ever after I've always wanted.

** (Dan's P.O.V.)**

"Dan, you may now say you're vows" The preacher told me and I swear I felt like I was the nervous teenage boy with the sweaty palms, hoping to make it through. Turning to look at Waldorf, I grab her hands and play with them a bit as I search my head for the words that were supposed to be scripted, but I'm finding that the words that I was supposed to say aren't coming to me in this moment. Feeling her nudge me a bit, I look up to see her smiling at me and I have to say that I'm in awe of her beauty with every look.

"I'm supposed to be good at this. I'm supposed to be able to form words and sentences so that it would morph into a thought, but for the life of me….I can't think of words" I told her as I just looked around at the many faces that we called our friends and family sitting out in the crowd before I finally put my focus back on her. "I never asked for you. I never sat in my room and said that I wanted to marry Blair Waldorf, and I'm pretty sure you never asked for me" I laughed as she couldn't help but get a chuckle out of it herself "But through romantic failures, and broken roads…we managed to travel down the same road together. Before I even met you or Serena, I was resigned to think that I was better because I didn't have the quote, unquote silver spoon" I told her

"It took now for you to admit that?" Blair asked me as I could hear laughter come from the crowd

"Yeah, it took now of all times for me to admit it" I laughed as I held her hand even tighter "I have to say that I was completely wrong about everything involving what I thought, and through my own personal lessons in all things Upper Eastside. The one person that constantly challenged me was you. I mean you challenged me upon challenged me, I loathed anything having to do with you. I used to pray that I would live a day, in which I would know what life is without you in it, and now….I don't want to know what life is without you because to me….that seems like an unfulfilled life" I smiled at her as tears welled up in my eyes as we just looked at each other "Today, I was scared. I was scared out of my mind because today is the day that I pledge to honor, respect and all that other stuff that makes me sound so honorable like a knight of something. I guess I'm so afraid of that pledge because I've failed other things, but you….I don't want to fail at anything involving you. So I have to admit that I sort of wished that you would have had an allergic reaction to the seafood that would've caused you to run off" I said as I began to laugh towards the end of the statement while Blair just laughed with me.

"What the hell type of vows are these?" Elliot leaned over to ask my father not knowing I could hear them perfectly

"But when you walked through those double doors, I remembered that wherever you are…I want to be there. I want to spend the rest of my life bickering with you. I want to spend the rest of my life being challenged. I want to spend the rest of my life watching Breakfast at Tiffany reruns on television. I want to spend the rest of my life introducing you to all things McDonalds. I want to spend the rest of my life getting lost in bookstores with you. Most of all, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. So with this ring, I do wed" I told her as she just laughed to herself

"Blair, it is now time for your vows" The preacher turned to tell her as she just froze for a second. At first I thought she was trying to remember her vows, but the longer she took to answer, I had to admit that I was getting a bit nervous.

"B, the vows" Serena nudged Blair as she just looked like she was searching for words to say

"I forgot" Blair admitted as the crowd just let out a sigh

"Really?" Elliot poked his head out of the formation to say

"What? I was trying to put this wedding together in the span of three weeks. The caterers were a pain in my…" Blair was about to say before Serena put her hand over her mouth

"Not in a church. Please, for everyone's sake, not in a church" Serena told her before removing her hand from Blair's mouth

"Look, don't judge" Blair scolded me

"I wouldn't dream of it" I replied not wanting to upset her. I saw an episode of Bridezilla the other day, so I wasn't eager to evoke any type of inspire performance from the show in Blair.

"You felt your way around your monologue, so let me do mine" Blair told me as I just smiled

"By all means, give it your best shot. Tell me how you really feel about me Waldorf" I said with a cocky smile as she just looked at me trying to access what she should say

"You're very cocky" Blair stated as Eleanor lowered her head in disbelief

"This is definitely a Flip camera moment. I'm uploading this shot gun wedding to you tube" Elliot said as he pulled his Flip camera out to begin filming

"I'm cocky! Okay, care to explain?" I asked

"When you're right about something you like to rub it in. Then when you're wrong, it's like dealing with a big baby. You hog the covers, you drink way too much coffee for a normal person, you're a horrible liar, you listen to horrible emo music, you over analyze what you write, you…" Blair began to list as I just looked at her in confusion

"You do plan to marry me, right? Because this sounds like reasons not to" I asked her

"Would you let me finish" Blair stated

"Please do" I quickly replied

"Those were basically all of things that annoy the…annoy me" Blair said as she was about to say hell but realized that she was once again in a church

"Good girl" Serena patted her on the shoulder as she caught on to the almost slip up

"Then you're a great cook, you're funny, you're attentive, you're a great listener, you actually remember stuff, you're patient, you let me pick the movies even when you hate the ones I pick, you don't think I'm crazy, you're fun to debate with, you're an amazing writer, you're romantic, you're everything that I never thought I could have all wrapped up in Brooklyn boy dubbed as Lonely Boy, when you first came into my world. Piece by piece, it took me years to realize those things about you, but piece by piece I began to realize that I loved those things about you" Blair said as it was all starting to come together "I'm a girl that needs her fairytales. I needed them to believe that a love like that could exist, that love put through so much could manage to grow strong and survive the hardest of challenges. That notion of a happily ever after has caused me to put my own judgment aside for the sake of the fairytale, and I have to say that losing faith in something makes it hard to believe. There was a time that I believed that I was always going to suffer heartache and misery, but that was all at the sake of love. I was more than prepared to live that life, to have those doubts because I just wanted that happily ever after, but then you stumbled along. You made me see that I was more than a fairytale, that any guy I choose to give my heart to would be my prince and not just my status. You showed me that love is tough, but its also simple. Love by any means is all consuming, it is gentle, it is kind, it just is" she said as tears streamed down her face as she held on tight to my hands "I believe in Cinderella, but most of all I believe that there is a fairytale for everyone if you take the time to be open to it. So on the list of things that you are and aren't, you're my fairytale" she then smiled at me "So with this ring, I do wed" she laughed

"Do you Daniel, take Blair as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked

"I do" I said proudly as I smiled back a her

"Do you Blair, take Daniel as your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked

"I do" Blair laughed

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Dan Humphrey" The preacher said before I just kissed her with all the passion within me. Thunderous applause came about in the church as we slowly broke apart, and headed down the aisle. Trying to give out as many thank you's in the span of the short distance, I couldn't help but feel glad and relieved that we would finally be able to just relax after all the emotions the wedding had brought out in us both. This day was perfect, it was a day that I will always remember but I can't help but feel like it would have been better with my baby sister here.

** (Blair's P.O.V.)**

Blair Humphrey. That's my new name now. It's going to take some time getting used to it, but I'm happy that it's official now. Only our wedding would so whacky and so off the cuff like that. I can't believe I was so nervous about today, when all it seemed to take was seeing and being near Humphrey to realize that things were going to be fine. I guess I could say that Dan was my metaphor for the new me that I've become, just when I get scared and freaked out, he makes everything feel so much better. Of course, like I always say, I'll never tell this to Humphrey because I'm sure he all ready knows this by now. At the wedding reception, I'm just so happy that we have so many people here that love and support us. I can feel the love and I guess that's all any bride wants to feel on her special day among other things. Dan is off talking with Elliot about all things college because Elliot has decided to at least give it a go, but I just hope that Elliot does apply himself because he's too brilliant not to be in college. Perry is still crying like a baby, I'm starting to think he's crying for other reasons because that's just too much crying in one day. I guess weddings do really get to people. We've finally come to the portion of the reception where Dan and I get to hear the lovely speeches, and I have to admit that at this point, I really just want to have sex with my husband. Who knew a wedding gown could be such a turn on? Oh, crap. Serena is up next for the speeches. Why do I have this feeling like Gossip Girl is going to rear it's ugly little head in and cause something.

"I have to admit that I wasn't a big fan of Dan and Blair at first, because I have to say….I kind of thought it would be me marrying Dan" Serena laughed as I just shook my head with a bit of laughter coming out because it's not like anyone wasn't thinking it. "But it's when you're around them or at least when I am, I realize that they got it right. No two people could be better suited for each other than Dan and Blair. I love them both, and I wish you guys happiness on your special day" she said as she raised her glass towards us before taking her seat.

"I'm supposed to be good with words" Elliot mocked Dan as he got up to give his speech causing everyone to laugh "No, no. I'm sorry, I had to. I thought that was original and fun. Man, I don't really know what not to say about the two of you….you're like my best friends, hell the only real friends I've ever had. Before Dan and Blair, I was just a fat kid in high school hoping to just survive. Then they showed up, bickering as always and managed to change my life and even save my life. Blair was even my prom date, don't worry I didn't get lucky that night Dan" he joked as I just shook my head

"I should know, I was there" Dan replied

"I don't know much about love, I haven't really had the chance to be in it or really experience it. I do know that if I have any type of love like Dan and Blair, then I've got something special. So I wish you the best, and jello shots later tonight because I'm going to college" Elliot said as the crowd clapped for him

"I always knew Ms. Blair would look beautiful in a wedding dress, I just never thought she'd be breathtaking" Dorota said as she rose to give her speech, and I have to admit that I'm a little emotional because if anyone knows what I've been through, it's Dorota. I really hope I don't cry a river during her speech. "Ms. Blair took the long, winding road but she finally made it to her wedding day. I think it's no secret that I'm considered the maid or maybe even the staff to some, and I have to say that I was more than prepared to accept that title to the outside world. But Ms. Blair and Ms. Eleanor on a daily basis go against the grain of what the outside world think to make me feel and be a part of their family. So on this day, I'm not just the maid, I feel like a mother watching a child that she's come to consider the best part of her day find what she's always been searching for" she began to cry as tears welled up in my eyes just by seeing her be so emotional.

"That's because you are. You've been as much as a mother to her, as I've been" Eleanor said as the waterworks were going overload between the three of us

"People ask me why I continue to work for the Waldorf's? why I do the things I do?…..and I tell them because I happen to love the people I work for. Ms. Blair I've seen you grow into a beautiful young woman with so much ahead of you, and I know that with your determination that you will be anything you set your mind to because you're that talented. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul" Dorota smiled at me before she took her seat

"Are there anymore speeches?" Rufus asked as he went up to the podium to serve as the host. "I guess that's it for the speeches" he said as he began to look over at the band.

"I actually have something to say" Jenny said as everyone quickly turned to look at her emerge through the crowd.

"Oh, no" Dan muttered to himself, unsure of what Jenny might do or say

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked as he covered up the mic

"Yeah, I want to say something to the couple" Jenny said before Rufus reluctantly handed over the mic, and I have to admit that I'm a little nervous as well. Holding on to Dan's hand, I do my best to calm him down but deep down I'm nervous as hell. Turning her attention towards Dan and I, I feel like we have this huge spotlight on us now as everyone is on the edge of their seats on what Jenny is about say to us because it's a known fact that she hates me.

"This should be good" Serena leaned in to whisper to me as I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Jenny.

"I think it's a well known fact that I, Jenny Humphrey, can't stand Blair Waldorf. We've gone to school together, and we've managed to become the worst of friends and sometimes the worst of people because of each other. I can honestly say that my experiences at Constance, and all things Upper Eastside have been a nightmare because of Blair" Jenny said as Dan became uneasy in his seat "Dan used to be so in love with Serena, I mean everything was about Serena. He wrote books about her, stared at her pictures on Gossip Girl. It was like whenever Serena walked into the room, it was all about Serena" she laughed

"I'm beginning to hate this" I muttered to Serena, who was feeling the same sentiments of how I was feeling

"I think all of us in this room are a little surprised to see that it's not Serena in the wedding gown marrying Dan" Jenny laughed as she lowered her head and took a moment of silence to collect her thoughts as to where she wanted to take the speech next. Bringing her attention back to Dan and I, I was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes. I wasn't quite sure if this was a good or bad thing "But I can tell you that I've never seen Dan be this way with any girl. I've never seen Dan fight so fiercely for any girl like he's done for Blair. I may not like her or understand what drew them together, but I love my brother enough to know that he's happy. I hate that it's taken me so long to realize it, but I don't want to lose my brother over something I can't understand or something that I haven't even at least tried to understand. So, I can tell you now that I'm beginning to see that Serena was the girl of Dan's dreams, but Blair is the girl that gets him unlike any other person. For that, I can no longer stand in the way of or protest no more" she said. Although it started off a bit uneasy, I was glad that Jenny said what she did because I knew that it took a lot for her to even be here, and most of all it meant so much to Dan that she was. Getting up from his seat, Dan walked over towards the middle of the floor to give his sister the biggest of hugs. To me, that moment was worth remembering.

* * *

**[Life in Los Angeles]**

**(Blair's P.O.V.)**

Coming in from work, I have to say the only thing I'm thinking about is taking a nice long, hot shower to end the day. It's been exactly a month in Los Angeles and I all ready feel like I'm going to be tired like there is no tomorrow. Humphrey and I ended up buying a house in Calabasas. It's really adorable, I mean its like a mini mansion as Humphrey likes to call it. I don't think he's ever experienced anything so spacious than from the loft that he's stayed at. Pulling into the driveway, I'm feeling even closer to the prize, which is my California King bed in my spacious master bedroom. It's scary how much I love my house. If anything ever got stolen, I know for a fact that I would recognize it above everything else. Entering into the house, I'm immediately greeted by our golden retriever puppy, Nano, that Humphrey bought us after two weeks of being in California. I have to admit that at first I was a little upset that we got a dog because it would require so much attention, but Nano has managed to melt away the doubt and become my new found bestie in California. He's a great guard dog on the days where Humphrey has to work late. Smelling the aroma from within the kitchen, I'm smiling like a idiot because now I'll have a nice hot plate before I go to bed. Going in to the kitchen, I can see Humphrey sporting his flannel button up shirt that I thought I threw away. Yes, I know, I'm supposed to love all of him, but I hate this particular shirt that he seems to like torturing me with.

"Hey" I greet him before I lean in to give him a kiss

"Honey, you're home" Dan teases as he break the kiss to return to his cooking

"Nano looks like he got a bath, did the groomer come out?" I asked as I took a seat on the counter as Nano playfully jumped up towards me, finding it difficult to get to me

"No, I took him to the groomers" Dan replied

"Why? Now you're gonna have dog fur all over in your car" I replied

"Because he needed a bath, and Nano barely even has fur" Dan told me

"Nano is a furry beast" I laughed "Aren't you Nano?" I then turned to ask the excited dog

"He smells good though, you have to admit that" Dan laughed

"Yeah, he smells really good. I might actually sleep with him tonight, we could do the whole swap out thing for you to Nano" I teased him as he stepped away from the pot to move in between my legs

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be down for that" Dan said as he kissed my neck

"I would be. I mean Nano is very considerate of me" I joked as his kisses began to tickle me "Though there is the one thing that Nano can't do that you do so very well" I smiled as I pulled back to look at him

"That's what I thought" Dan laughed before he pulled away from my embrace much to my dismay

"I'm joking" I laughed "How was work?" I then asked

"Words, lots of them" Dan replied "The front page is going to bring in a lot of readers. The Mayor caught with his mistress, all while he's trying to hike up the taxes in the city" he said as I looked on with intrigued

"So much scandal in L.A." I laughed "Are you guys opting to take the TMZ route?" I then asked

"You'd think, but I read the article and its really good" Dan said "The staff is tremendous and we have some really talented writers" he smiled

"But not as talented as you, right?" I asked as I gave him a wink to let him know that he still did it for me in the writing department. Giving me a deep kiss, we almost began to lose sight that we were in the kitchen before the timer went off on the oven. Breaking away to tend to the food, I went back to playing with Nano, who was begging for some attention at this point. "Have you been working on your book?" I then asked him

"Yeah, I should be finished by the end of the month" Dan smiled "Which meets your scheduled timing for me to finish. Love that you scheduled writing time for me on my phone" he laughed "It was really fun, when you had go off in a meeting that I was in" he told me

"Hey, a writer has to write" I told him "Face it, I'm your guide to success. I have to get your ass into shape or else you'd still be banking on Uptown Girl to be your only shot of having a hit. Though I do find the lead character to be so inspiring" I laughed

"I bet you do" Dan laughed "And you? How was work for you?" he asked

"Amazing and tiring all at once. They loved my idea on running a retro Audrey Hepburn issue" I said "It's going to be perfect. I'm going to will it to be perfect" I told him

"It's actually an amazing idea, and I say that without the fact that I'm your husband. Audrey Hepburn is classic" Dan replied

"Thank you" I replied "I'm going to have that issue framed and enlarged. I all ready know where I want to put it at on the wall" I smiled just as the door bell rang

"Who could that be?" Dan asked as I just looked at him

"How am I supposed to know? We're both looking clueless. You should go see" I told him as he went to go to the door while I peeked out to see. I didn't see much, but could tell that by how long Dan was staying over by the door that it had to be someone he knew. My intrigue slowly got the best of me, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Making my way into the entrance way of the house, I was immediately surprised to see who exactly it was. "I can't believe this" I smiled

"You know the funny thing about college? I can go anywhere my heart desires" Elliot told us "Which is why it's a good thing I got into UCLA" he said before I quickly ran over to give him a hug as Dan just laughed at us.

"How? That's all I can ask, how did you manage this?" Dan asked him

"Well, Perry wrote me an excellent letter of recommendation. Got accepted, and I happen to live in a condo not too far from the campus" Elliot said

"So why UCLA? You've never mentioned that being one of your choices….well, college was never really your choice period" I said sort of answering my own question in return

"It has a good writing program, and I kind of missed being around you guys" Elliot said "That's if you guys will have me?" he asked

"Well, its not like we can tell you not to live in California" I smiled "I'm just…I'm happy that you're here" I said before I pulled him back into another hug.

* * *

**[Two Plus One]**

**(Dan's P.O.V.)**

Dopplers Bar and Grill. It's a local place that is about a two minute walk away from the house that has become our big hang out. It doesn't sound so cool when I say hang out, but it's become our regular spot on Friday nights. Lately I've been getting into sports, so Doppler's has even become my hang out during the week with Elliot to watch the local games. Perry is supposed to be coming into town for promotion of his television show that he's producing, so Waldorf has been on edge a bit because Perry keeps making requests on what he'd like in his room. If you haven't guessed all ready, Perry will be staying the whole week with us so that he can avoid the crazy California papparazzi. It should make for good times, Waldorf has all ready stalked up on candy because Perry is a sweet feign. Hanging out at Doppler's gives me a great excuse to crack open a beer and just be a real man's man. I mean I really love the fact that drinking is so socially acceptable and expected in a place like Doppler's. It just feels so liberating. Elliot of course takes this as a chance to hit on every girl he see's, which is not going so well for him but it's kind of funny to see him get rejected so many times. Super thrilled about Eagles and Redskins playing, never thought I would actually be excited over a sporting event, but I guess that's the new scenery taking a hold of me. Just as Elliot and I get lost in all that is the fun of football, Waldorf comes in and takes a seat beside me.

"Hey" I smiled as I leaned over during the commercial break to give her a quick kiss

"Blair" Elliot greeted with a smile "Do you feel like being my fake girlfriend?" he then asked as his attention turned towards the latest blonde he was eyeing

"No" Blair quickly replied "I have to talk to you" she then told me

"Okay, what about?" I asked keeping a mental note that I'm still on commercials and the game might be coming on after this Clearisil commercial

"I've been sick" Blair replied looking a bit bewildered

"Told you that you shouldn't have eaten the last sushi roll" Elliot pointed out

"That's what you get for trying to prove a point" I laughed "If you feel sick than we can pick up some medicine on the way back to the house" I then proposed as my attention turned towards the television screen

"I really don't think medicine will help" Blair replied

"Okay, well then call out tomorrow from work so you can rest" I said not tearing my attention away from the screen

"Do you want to split the buffalo wings?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, that sounds good. Get bleu cheese this time, then cheese fries" I told him excitedly hoping that the cheese fries could measure up to the one's back in New York

"Do you want the chicken salad?" Elliot asked Blair

"I'm not hungry" Blair replied as she grabbed onto my arm "Can we talk?" she then asked

"Waldorf, we're talking" I replied "Say what it is that you need to say" I told her trying not to sound insensitive, but this game was just taking over me

"Are you sure you don't want the Chicken Salad? I mean I was hoping to split it with you because I feel a little bloated lately and a salad would do me good. My back has been killing me, I keep telling myself that I will get a new mattress but I end up buying a video game instead" Elliot asked

"No, I don't want the damn salad! I would like for my husband to pay attention" Blair scolded us as I just laughed realizing that me watching sports was not going to happen

"Someone is grumpy" Elliot stated "I suggest you turn your attention towards cranky" he said before he flagged down the waiter

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's do this over again" I said leaning in to give her a quick kiss "Hi, honey. How was your day at work? Tell me everything and told leave out any details" I teased

"I'm pregnant" Blair blurted out as I was thrown into a fit of confusion

"Wow!" Elliot said as he quickly turned his attention towards Blair "No wonder I felt bloated and had to pee a lot, we're pregnant" he stated

"Wait, how? I mean I know how, but when?" I asked her

"I really don't need to hear that bit of information" Elliot replied "Yay to the fact that I'm going to be an uncle, but if you will excuse me…I'm going to try my latest line on the sexy blonde that just walked in" he said as before he walked over towards the girl and her friends.

"No, not that" I told him "You know what I mean? have you gone to the doctors?" I asked

"Yes, I went this afternoon" Blair sighed "I'm three weeks along" she said as smile came to her face "What do you think?" she asked

"What do you think?" I quickly asked her in response

"I think this is surprising. It's not like we've been trying" Blair said

"But we're still very much newlyweds, so of course….it was kind of bound to happen" I smiled

"Are we ready for this? I mean with what happened…" Blair said as a look of worry seemed to take over her before I grabbed her hand

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? What's going on with you?" I asked her

"I'm just not sure. I know I should be happy, but I felt this way with…I just don't know" Blair said as she shook her head in confusion

"You are sure. I know you are" I told her as I caressed her face

"I couldn't take it, I'm telling you now that I couldn't take it if I lost this one" Blair whispered as she hugged me

"We won't" I told her "Look, we've had the hard times with losing Nano. I have to believe that this is a miracle, something that was meant to be" I told her "It's okay to be scared, but this is a miracle and nothing is going to happen" I assured her

"How can you be sure? How can you even trust me with this little life?" Blair asked

"Because….I love you" I told her as I pulled back to look at her before we both sat in a moment of fulfilled silence with tears welling up in our eyes from the excitement of the news "Besides, I'm going to need you to carry the baby" I teased

"The baby…..we're going to be parents. Oh my God, we're going to have a baby" Blair began to laugh

"We're having a baby" I replied excitedly just before she broke down into tears

"Oh my God, I'm going to have stretch marks!" Blair cried hysterically as all I could do was hold in my laughter as only Blair would turn this back to herself.

* * *

**[The Latest Arrival]**

**(Blair's P.O.V.)**

Who knew giving birth would take so much out of a person. Nine months is not enough time to prepare for that sort of thing. I swear birth should be something you train for like a marathon. I guess when you spread your legs, that must be the preliminaries to qualify. In that case, maybe I should drop that whole debate all together. I have to admit that holding this little bundle of joy is worth it all. I can now understand what my mother meant that the pain is worth it. That should be the slogan to my life, the pain is worth it in the long run because it is true when it comes to me. Dan's probably going to be super over protective now that we have a little girl. Jenny joked that he probably has baby proofed her whole life out if it was possible, and thinking about it now…that might actually be right. I'm a bit sore, but I'm recovering and coming back to full strength. Waldorf women can't stay down for long, so giving birth is no excuse to become a couch potato. Note that's what my mother said, and she's had a child how many years ago? Elliot is going to make a good brother, even though he isn't the blood brother. Elliot is too mouthy to be a blood relative, though that could be a good point to say that he is. It's fun having Elliot around because there is never a dull moment with him.

"You all right?" Dan asked as he rushed into the bedroom to find Elliot and I sprawled out on the bed with baby Ansley in between us.

"I'm fine, for the hundredth time. I swear you're going to give yourself a heart attack" I laughed as I rested my head up against the headboard

"I thought you were going to check on them, then report back?" Dan asked Elliot

"You're like an evil dictator. I told you I was tired. I can only do so much" Elliot cried so dramatically that all I could do was laugh

"See, you're driving everyone crazy" I continued to laugh at him "Is daddy driving you crazy Ansley?" I then asked the little girl as Elliot propped her up so Dan could see her smiling face

"Daddy isn't driving her crazy. Daddy is just worried" Dan reasoned

"About what?" Elliot and I both asked in confusion

"About the two of you, not you Elliot" Dan quickly replied trying to make a case for himself

"Yeah, you need to relax" Elliot sighed

"Come lay on the bed" I told him

"No, I have to get dinner" Dan replied as I just ignored what he said

"Come here!" I snapped at him as he just shook his head in disbelief that he was actually listening to me before finally flopping down on the bed

"Do you feel better now?" Elliot asked

"No" Dan replied

"You will" I said as I pulled him back so that he was resting his head in my lap

"Since you've clearly managed to settle him down, I'll take Ansley in the living room to watch Jersey Shore" Elliot said as he picked up the baby

"Over my dead body" Dan threatened as he attempted to get up but I held him down

"Watch something babyish, not people with the IQ of a baby" I told Elliot as he just nodded

"Yeah, yeah. You two worry too much" Elliot said before he and Ansley left us alone in the room

"We should probably monitor his visits with Ansley, I worry she'll be into porn before reaching the age of two" Dan replied as I just laughed

"I hardly think she'll grasp the concept of porn" I told him

"Yes, but she'll think its normal. That will lead to her thinking that sex is normal" Dan babbled

"It is normal" I replied as he just looked at me "You know what I mean" I then defended "Sex is normal" I then stated "Sex is what made that beauty in there" I said

"Who? Elliot or Ansley?" Dan asked

"Both, but mostly Ansley" I smiled "I think we had great sex to create something that amazing" I told him

"I think we both know who's an all star in the sack" Dan teased

"Keep dreaming" I laughed "You've clearly lost your mind if you think that you single handedly created that bundle of joy" I said

"I could've" Dan replied before I just hit him with a pillow

"I never thought in a million years that this could be my fairytale. A beautiful home in Los Angeles, with you and our baby. I always thought the fairytale was traveling all over the world, sipping fine wines…but this is better" I told him as I got serious for a moment

"You're my fairytale. I never knew it, but you're my fairytale and then some" Dan smiled before he leaned in to give me a lingering kiss that we both seemed to get lost in "Do you think we could work on baby number two?" he joked as he broke the kiss

"Not a chance" I laughed

"What about later? Down the line?" Dan smiled

"Maybe" I replied "But until then" I said before I pulled him back into a kiss. A girl could dream of her fairytale, but it's only until she finds that one guy that makes her dreams come true, whether he's rich or middle class, that's when she becomes the princess that she always wanted to be. Fairytales have no limits or bounds, it's all the magic that is finding the person that you know has rescued you from the dark, and showed you a light that shines brighter than the sun. I may not have been his dream girl, but I'll always be his Uptown Girl.

-The End-

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you check out my other story, Second Time Around. I'll be updating soon, but I wanted to finish up Uptown Girl. Thank you all once again for the great reviews, and I look forward to hearing from you again.**


End file.
